50 Shades of Growing Up
by mariaamore
Summary: BOOK 1: chpts 1-35 Ted's off to college & Phoebe has developed a rebellious nature.How does Christian's and Ana react? BOOK 2 :chpts 36 -63 The family face the death of their own. Secrets come to haunt, marraiage and relationships. BOOK 3: chpts 64 - 103The whole Grey clan is back to together in Seattle. New trails and joys await them all. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS
1. Book One: Chapter 1: A Promise to Dad

50 shades of growing up.

Chapter One: A promise to dad

Phoebe: When I was 7 we went to France for about 10 days. Dad had a few meetings to attend there and it made for perfect excuse for a family holiday plus a treat for Ted as he was turning 10. We were all walking under the Arc de Triomphe, of course with usual entourage Taylor, Sawyer etc that my father insisted stay with us. It was chaos, cars everywhere and it was terribly crowded. Dad had given us this same lecture for as long as I could remember to stay close, safe, never walk off etc...

I don't know why I did it, I mean I knew that I shouldn't have without asking, but I somehow managed to stray about 30 meters away where a clown was performing on the very busy street and before I knew it I could no longer see anyone I recognised.

It was to my great surprise that I didn't feel any fear or concern for being alone, in fact I think I actually enjoyed being by myself for the first time in my life. I didn't want this joy to stop and I found myself alone for15 minutes according to the large clock across the road. That all ended though when Taylor spotted me, face stern and red. I knew that I was done for.

Both Dad and Mum were actually shaking when he got to me. 'Phoebe, why on earth did you walk off? Dad said looking mad, then his face mellowed Did someone take you? Ta_ke me? '_I just stepped over here to watch the clown', I tried to say innocently knowing I wasnt, 'no one took me, and I just walked away.' Those last 4 words were definitely an error. My father's fear subsided and he became visibly angry. He had stared at me for that long without some exchange of words or affection.

Dad and mum grabbed my hands and didn't let them go until we returned to the hotel shortly after, were I was immediately sent to my hotel room to wait. I knew that they were going to come in and lecture me over and over again.

After what seemed like an eternity of boredom, Ted entered my room. I do not think I had ever been so excited to see him.

'Mum and dad were so scared today, but now dad is really furious' he stated actually a little concerned. Teddy was very much like dad even at this age. spitting image, personality and drive. 'What made you walk away?"

'I don't know, I just wanted to I guess.' that was my best answer, 'whats happening? What are they talking about'?

'Well as soon as we got home Dad fired one of the security people for not watching you. Taylor and Sawyer are mad too. Mum and dad are in their room discussing what to do with you. I think Dad might spank you.'

What? Dad had never spanked me. I know Ted had been last year, once for deliberately destroying a manuscript that mum was working on, because they wouldn't let him go outside swimming. He was just rather mad and didn't think before he acted.

Before I got to respond to Ted's statement, there was Dad and Mum and they still did not look happy. 'Phoebe come here,' said dad. I knew that this was certainly not a time to argue. 'What you did today was dangerous and could have got you seriously hurt.' I nodded my head so he knew I understood. 'Do you know why we tell you and Red not to wander off? why we go on and on and on about it? Again words failed me and I only nodded.

Mum then spoke for the first time since i walked off 'Ted lets go'

'Phoebe', said dad in one of the deepest, loving and also stern voices I have ever heard, 'you really do need to be punished so you won't do this again' and within a second I was thrown over his knee, with my backside bar and my fate sealed.

'Angel', he was using his nick name for me, 'I have decided that you should get 15 smacks for each minute that you were away.' 'Ok' I responded. Then my punishment began and ended. My backside was sore and tears poured from my eyes. Dad gave me a comforting hug at the end and told me never to scare him again. I remember the look in his eyes then as he told me, he was actually sacred.

'Phoebe - Promise me that you will never do that again'.

I quickly replied, 'I promise'. From that day onwards, Dad took extra precaution when it came to my whereabouts etc. My life was extra controlled, so it was now at the age of 16 that I knew that I wanted to break that promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet 16

**Hi I made some slight changes to the end of the last story. I missed a line out over the promise Phoebe makes to Christian and changed her current age to 16. Sorry I have never written before.**

**Sweet 16**

**Phoebe POV**: Being the sole daughter of the CEO of Grey enterprises birthdays have always been rather special, however regardless of who you are, nothing can beat turn 16. 7am – time to get up get ready for school. As I exited my room, part of my joy wilted a little, I then saw Teddy, who was packing up his stuff to leave for college.

'Hey Phoebe, catch' Ted said as he threw a box my way. 'Happy birthday little sis'.

'What is it?' as I opened it.

'Something to remember me by, though I think a louder alarm clock might have been more useful now that I wont be around to wake you up every morning. Somehow I don't think Dad or Mum is going to be so hospitable with your 5 more minutes OD SLEEP'. Tears started to build up in my eyes. No matter how much I had hated him being so perfect all the time, he did look after me.

'Teddy it's gorgeous', as I saw the time golden necklace, with a key pendant. 'I just wish this key would let me be able to move around more freely without our own personal CIA squad.

'You think too much about it. Things will be better as you get older. I am going off to college on the other side of the country and in a couple of years you can too.' Teddy had again managed to prove his ability to be a perfect child, and possibly a clone of our father, by getting a place in Harvard in the economics and business school.

'The only reason mum and dad are letting you go there, without a Mason or Sawyer, is because you're a boy. Dad actually placed Washington state university brochures in my room 2 days ago. I bet it was because of the time in Paris 9 years ago.

'Well Phoebe maybe you shouldn't have them last year on your 15 birthday that the first time you were truly free was when they couldn't find you, nor should you have tried to give Sawyer and even Taylor the slip like a 100 times', Smirked Teddy.

Wait, I only said that comment because I just want to start dating – and they said I could as soon as I was 16 and today I am! And I just want to go out without be stalked by my own father. Could you even imagine if Dad knew just how many times I tried to give sawyer and Taylor the slip? Both Ted and Phoebe fell on the bed and laughed in retrospect.

'It's just your good luck that Sawyer didn't always divulge certain information, too bad for you that Taylor is so dedicated to Dad."

Phoebe looked at teddy and replied "NO- Too bad that they are so good at their job and I haven't managed to sneak to one party or date. No matter what today is going to be great as I can now get my driver's licence'

'Happy birthday Angel', called as Dad and Mum came down and put their arms around me. Gail put down a stack of blueberry pancakes – personal favourite.

'So which one of you is taking me to the DMV today then,' I asked rather straight up.

"Do you really want to do that today? Said mum not even looking at me, 'you have school, and then we have to get ready and meet everyone for dinner with the family at your grandparent's house'

'Yes! When Teddy turned 16, you let him miss the beginning of school to go and get his licence.'

'I will do it', said dad, 'The drive down there will give us some time to set some rules for you driving and a few other things. I will pick you up at 2:30 from school.' Christian hoping not to engage in further discussion got up.

Ana's eye widening- knowing what was coming. _Gosh did he have to so protective and Melon_ with her. _

'Wait dad what other things do you want to discuss?'

**Ana POV**

It was rather hard to get up this morning. Christian and I had spent a lot of time in the past month discussing this day, though not always seeing eye to eye.

Date: 25 July

From: Anastasia Grey

To: Christian Grey

Subject: More kids and Phoebe

Hi,

Maybe we should have had more kids all those years ago now, especially since Phoebe is turning 16 in the August. I guess she is not going to let you forget about the dating issue

Want to start looking at a car? I know she would love one in red.

Anastasia Grey

CEO Greys Publishing and Emotional mother

Date: 25 July

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Convent

Do you think a convent in Switzerland or one closer to home would be more ideal for Phoebe? I do not think she is ready to date. She is way too much like you were (and still are) all those years when we met and unable to follow instruction.

On the other hand I am willing to assist with the more children. Luckily we are not out of practice in the method of producing them

Will look into a car, red it is

Christian Grey

Overbearing and controlling father and CEO

Even to this day Christian can turn my head and make me fall head of heels in love with him but be so suffocating and controlling all at the same time

Date: 25 July

From: Anastasia Grey

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Dating!

Christian we let Teddy start dating when he was younger. Surely Phoebe can do the same with Sawyer watching them.

Sorry - no to more children but yes to the practice in the method of producing them.

Anastasia Grey

CEO of Grey Publishing

Just then I heard my blackberry go off and it was Christian

**Christian**: Have you forgotten how many times she has tried to slip away from Sawyer?

**Ana**: No, but do you think you will be able to use that as an argument as it was your idea to make her think you didn't know.

**Christian: **It wasn't necessary. Sawyer is highly skilled could always ensure she towed the line. Plus...

There was a silence

**Ana:** plus?

**Christian: **I would hate to have to punish her again.

**Ana:** So no dating

**Christian:** No dating, unless she wishes to do so in our home with us in the same room.

**Ana:** Maybe you should just concentrate on a car.


	3. Chapter 3: It is Final

**Its final!**

Ana POV

Regardless of how much I wished for Christian to ease up on Phoebe, at the same time I found it comforting knowing that she would always be safe. With Ted off to College so far away and Phoebe only a couple years off doing the same, I actually placed brochures in for Washington State University in her room.

**Christian POV:**

2:30pm and Phoebe is right on cue, outside of her school and ready to go. It never surprises me how quickly and efficiently she can get organised and work when she puts her mind to it. I wish she would listen to me when I tell how about much potential she has.

"Thanks Dad. I really didn't want to wait to get my licence", smiled Phoebe. I couldn't help it but laugh.

"What's that laugh for?"

'It's just you reminded me of your mother just then. What class are you missing right now?'

'Physics, but don't worry. I spoke to my teacher and handed in my homework. But that isn't what I wanted to talk about. You said this morning that you wanted to discuss other things. What other things.

Let's focus on your driving test first. I spoke to her about ground rules should she get her licence, speeding and driving to the right etc. Then I started throwing questions after question to her. What do you do you come to a stop sign, left hand turns just to avoid the discussion of dating and her then getting mad and failing her test and taking all this to dinner tonight. As usual my brilliant daughter passed this test with flying colours and she could receive her car tonight as her birthday gift.

Back in the car. So Dad do you think I could get a car now? It doesn't have to be anything like your or mums, and I don't want a boyish car like you got Ted. '

"I think I can find some lose change to get you a car'.

"Fantastic! I love turned 16 Dad... Oh yeah, I almost forgot, what else did you want to talk to me about?

'Phoebe, your mother and I have been talking and even though you are 16, we don't want to compromise on your safety, especially as you have attempted to fail to follow instructions, we are not going to let you start dating. And please there is no discussion to be had, our decision is final.'

I looked over at my daughter and I swore she shrunk right in front of my eyes. Tears built up in her eyes and when we finally got home, she got out of the car, and turned to me and said, 'For the first time ever Dad I don't know if I can ever believe anything you say again. Last year you told me to wait till I was 16, which I have and now... .'

She ran off into the house. "Phoebe, don't be foolish, come back" I called out to her, but she continued to run off.


	4. Chapter 4: Negotiation

Negotiation

**I wanted to do a perspective from Grace as her character has somewhat fascinated me.**

At Grace and Carrick's house: Grace's POV.

'I know I am late, but we were flat out at the hospital' Grace called out to Carrick as she got home.' I will just go upstairs and cleaned up.

Gosh, of all nights to be running late, especially as it was Phoebe's 16th Birthday and a good bye dinner for Teddy. Tears started to swell up in my eyes. It felt exactly just like it did when Christian left for college. I quickly getting out of the shower, dressed and headed downstairs.

'Here have a drink Mom', laughed Elliot as she ran downstairs. Even he was surprised by how much up and go she still had.

'Thank you son. Is everyone here already?'

'Yes, Except Christian, Ana and the kids.'

Within a few minutes the door bell rang and I quickly went to answer it. I was so looking forward to this night.

'Good Evening Mom', exclaimed Christian pleasantly as he put his arms around me. I savoured every second he held me.

'Thank you for doing this Grace for the kids. Things are just rather busy at work that it would have been a disaster at home', smiled Ana

Ana didn't truly realise it but I would do anything for her. She was the key reason for Christian's happiness, Mia being alive and without her Elliot may never have met Kate. How do you repay a person that has given you the family that you have now.

Christian then whispered in to my ear, 'Can Ana and I talk privately with you and dad if possible?'

'Of course, just let me hug my now 16 year old granddaughter and Harvard grandson.' As I went to hug Phoebe I could tell that she had been crying.

'What's the matter sweetie?'

'Ask my parents', she replied in a very Christian like manner.

I was hoping Christian just wanted to make sure that we had Phoebe's car ready to give to her later in the evening, but looking at them all I could already guess that it was something unpleasant.

When we found out that their second child was going to be a girl we were actually a little concerned. We had seen how careful and safety conscious he was with Ana and as Teddy. But imagine with a daughter. We were half surprised he didn't buy a girls school housed by nuns and lock her in there, with a handful of security personnel.

'Kids why don't you go into the sitting room, everyone is here and ask your grandfather to meet us in the library'. As they walked away I watched Teddy put his arm around his sister to comfort her. If anyone needed a supporter tonight it was her.

**In the Library:**

We had been in the library for 20 minutes and we were getting nowhere. Ana was torn between keeping her daughter happy and Christian.

'She just wants to be a normal teenager and she wants the same rights that we gave Teddy, Christian. She has done everything we have ever asked of her at home and at school" Ana said as she tried to reason with my stubborn son.

'I am not questioning her report card, more of whether she can be trusted. Look at the amount of times she has tried to give security the fucking flick! Gosh I am her father, but it's as if you all think I am her warden!

I looked over to Carrick who was sitting quietly and listening to the commotion. I looked at him, longing for him to put his years of solving disputes in the court room to use.

'Ok Son, Ana, let's all calm down', Carrick said with his soft but authoritarian voice, 'I don't want to watch my granddaughter be gloomy and crying on the night that she turns 16. What would it take for you to let start dating? Now keep in mind that you did promise her and you have never been a man to break a promise.

'I never had a 16 year old daughter before either', grunted Christian. He started to rub his hands through his copper hair. 'She will need to go with security personnel and listen to them, she will need to keep her phone on her at all times, she will need to be home at a very set time and I want to meet who ever she dates and I want to know his name 24 hours before the date at least. '

I was perplexed at my son's last comment. ' Why 24 hours?'

'Background check. I want to check that he is suitable to date my daughter'. Ana rolled her eyes. She amazed me how she could love him so unconditionally but struggle to get him to let go of his tight security.

Carrick got up and returned with Phoebe a few minutes later. He in full lawyer mode and so in charge. 'Phoebe, I am going to act on your behalf right now. What is it you want sweetheart?

'I just want to be treated like Teddy. I am 16 and its time I was allowed to date. I would rather do it with your knowledge mom and dad, rather than behind your back'.

I couldn't help but smile and feel so much pride in my granddaughter. She was an amazing young lady and was so articulate. She had developed amazing looks that meant to that there was allot of interest in her.

'Christian, under which conditions would you allow Phoebe to date?' Carrick wasn't really asking Christian but demanding he offered up a solution.

Christian listed his criteria in a similar fashion like I suspect God gave Moses the 10 commandments, though he didn't mention the background checks.

Phoebe perked up a little and started to talk, 'if I promise never to evade Sawyer, I want my curfew to be 1am for dates. Eva is allowed to stay out that late and she is only a few months older than me.

'Midnight or the deal is off and only Friday and Saturday nights' responded Christian. 'Plus keep in minds that I do not want you missing dinners like these one with your family in exchange for a date.

It was obvious that Phoebe was quickly processing it all. She and Carrick whispered to each other. 'Ok dad and Mum. You have a deal."

Finally I thought. "Can we all go and eat now? Christian and Ana left the library quickly, glad that it was resolved though it was obvious that my son was a little uneasy.

After they left, Phoebe turned around hugged us both.

"Thank you so much. I thought I was going to have to become I nun the way dad was going.'

Before I could respond Carrick spoke up 'don't be too hard on them they just love you, same as us. But please Phoebe doesn't go against the agreement you made tonight. Please don't betray me.'

It was then that I noticed the look in Phoebe's eyes. I didn't know if she was absorbing her grandfather's comment or if she was just fearful.


	5. Chapter 5: Unicorns & Other Nice Things

Unicorns and other nice things

**Thank you for the nice reviews to the last chapter. They are really appreciated.**

Ana's POV:

After the unpleasant events of this afternoon was over, dinner turned out to be rather enjoyable. I could tell that even though Christian had come to an agreement over dating he would be uneasy for him for awhile, gosh if ever. Maybe I should convince him that we should go to Escala on the first few dates and go to the red room for some diversion, but I bet he will want to stay at our house and wait for Phoebe to come home.

'Is it time for some gifts', asked Mia. Mia and Elliot purchased several new pieces of clothing, which Mia and Eva had chosen for Phoebe. Carrick and Grace also held one envelope and one parcel in their hands.

'Happy birthday sweetie', said Grace and Carrick in almost unison.

Phoebes eyes lit up as she picked it up, 'It gorgeous'. Indeed it was. Grace and Carrick had travelled to Europe last summer and found a crystal cut unicorn.

"When you were two, we asked you what you wanted for Christmas and you said that you wanted a unicorn. For weeks, we tried to get you to choose a different item, even offered to buy you a pony..."

Christian then interrupted Grace.' However you're so called, what did you call me Mom? Oh that's it .. Your stick in mud father put an end to that one straight away. Too many kids get hurt; even die on horses at such a young age.'

I couldn't help but roll my eyes until Phoebe spoke up. 'Dad did you even consider purchasing me a bubble which you could put me in? It might have been easier on your stress level all these years."

Laughter filled the room and though Christian failed to.

'Getting back to my story', Grace said in a raised voice, 'Yes your father absolutely refused to allow you to have a horse. So we gave you some toys and on Christmas day you were very sad and quiet. Your grandfather and I spoke to you and we promised you that someday we would find you a unicorn. It may have taken us 14 years but here is your perfect unicorn'.

'Thank you Grandma and Grandpa. I really do love it and thank you for finding it. I will keep it forever.'

I just then noticed that Carrick was getting a little emotional, "Now there is one more gift but this one is for Teddy"

Teddy reached out for the envelope obviously as surprised by the gift as we were. Teddy opened it up and read it quietly to himself.

'Your grandmother and I though since you will be studying economic and business these may be nice'. It's just some shares that he can play around with or hold on to. They are yours to do whatever you like. We just want you to know that we are very proud of you'.

After a few more drinks it was more than time to go. Christian gave me a wink and I knew it was time to give Phoebe our gift.

'Oh mom and dad, did Phoebe tell you she got her licence today', said Christian.

"Yep, I did. Dad is going to find some loose change to find me a car. Hey dad you could get me a car that looks like a bubble', Phoebe said as she smirked just like her father did on so many occasions.

'Do you want to drive home?' Christian asked Phoebe, taking her completely be surprise

'Really, you are going to let me drive your car? Your Audi supercar?

'No... But maybe you could drive the car that these car belong to'. And with that statement he handed Phoebe a set of car keys and we walked her to the front of the house. Sitting there was a brand new Audi A6, red of course. 'Now just because its red angel doesn't mean that it has to go faster, ok!

Eva, Teddy and Phoebe went over to check it out.

'Nice car choice Christian ', I said as I put my arms around him.

'It's the rated as the safest car by Forbes magazine. She may be growing up, and now dating, but I will do whatever possible to keep her safe.'

'What am I going to do with you Christian?'

'Well I know what I want to do with you, Anastasia Grey'.


	6. Chapter 6: The Past and Present

I am very interested to hear what you think of this chapter. Please review and let me know!

**The past and present.**

**Phoebe POV:**

It had been two weeks since my birthday and it was now only one week before Teddy flew out east. Mom and Dad had purchased a 3 bedroom apartment that he would live in that was close to Harvard. Originally Mom had wanted him to live on campus, but Teddy and Dad didn't. Dad wanted him to be as safe as possible and a shared dorm wasn't since too many people would be able to come and go. Teddy also wanted to be off campus so he would have privacy to study and but mainly to bring girls back. Our Teddy was definitely more of a lady's man than mom or dad knew. Smith, one of dad's security personnel was going to be going with him and ensuring that his safety was maintained. Teddy told me that he and Dad had had a chat about this and Smith was to allow him to have some 'privacy' when it came to "entertaining" girls.

"Hang on, did Dad understand what you meant by 'entertaining" girls?" I asked not knowing to laugh or be horrified.

"Yes. Absolutely. Definitely."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because my little sister, dad then told me to keep protection close by at all times"

"I wonder what dad will say if I was to ask him for some privacy in college with boys."

Teddy laughed, and then got very serious. "Phoebe, dad is more than likely to put a chastity belt on you during college than let you have privacy to have sex."

Regardless of our conversation it was a Wednesday and everyone was home for dinner and it was time to test the waters for Saturday night.

**At the dinner table:**

"Ted, your car is going to get picked up tomorrow afternoon and will be transported to Massachusetts. This way when you get there it will be waiting and then you will just have to get settled into your apartment next week. Oh yeah, all the furniture arrived yesterday and has been set up so you should." Mom was trying to keep busy as she rambled a thousand instructions and pieces of information, anything to not get emotional.

"Thank you Mom, but I am 18, I can do this you know."

"Phoebe, do you want to go and stay at your grandparents for the days we are over east taking your brother to college? Dad asked rather warmly.

"Cant I just skip school for a few days and come with you all?"

"No, not this time, but you might be able go over in your next school break."

"Are we doing any special dinners or anything this Saturday then?" _A perfect lead in if I do say so myself!_

Ted was the first to respond, "Sorry Mom and dad, but I really want to up with the gang before we scatter across the country for college"

"Its ok son. We have a charity ball for the new Children's hospital that your mom and I need to attend. Your grandmother had us booked in for months and we can't miss it. In fact we couldn't even take you or your sister, as they have stated you must be 21 and over to attend"

This was just too perfect. I had met the one of dad criteria for dating without even trying. _Not to skip any special family events. TICK. _Time to make my move.

"I got my exam results today for Maths, Physics and Economics. 95%, 94% and 92%. That makes my GPA 4.5 now", I exclaimed.

Dad was smiling and obviously very proud. Mom came over and kissed me. Time to make my next move as I took a piece of paper and passed it to dad.

"What's this Phoebe?" he asked joyfully not expecting its contents.

"It's the name of a boy I would like to go on date on Saturday from my school". Silence filled the room. "There is his full name, address and date of birth. It also has the names of his parents and their occupation. This more the second criteria on your dating list... plus this will make getting an accurate background check a lot easier". I wasn't going to mention that I knew about the checks but I think Dad needed to realise that I did understand my surrounding and such. "Sawyer can follow me around and even drive us. I have spoken to Michael and he understands all that is entailed with dating me. I will keep my mobile attached to me and will answer it the second you ring me, even email me. Satisfied Dad, Mom?"

Before mom could respond, dad spoke up and said, 'If the background check is suitable then yes. But you're taking Taylor with you"

"Why Taylor? He always goes with you". _He is your friend and main security person. Dam it will be exactly like taking you with me on this date._

"Taylor knows you Phoebe. He has known you since you were born, knows every facial expression and mood. He even loves you as much as he had loved.."

Dad suddenly stopped talking and for the first time I saw him regret something that he was about to say.

"You mean Sophie don't you", I asked, but no one answered me.

**Christians POV**

After dinner I went into my study and got the guys to start the background check. I sunk back into my chair when Ana came in and sat beside me. She wrapped her arms around me and we kissed.

"That was the first time in years that Sophie came up. I am glad Taylor wasn't around", said Ana rather sombrely.

When Sophie was 20 she had come to stay with us for a week during her summer vacation from college. She had been attending UCLA and studying medical science. She was an extremely beautiful young girl, responsible and trusting. Phoebe thought the world of her and would wake up every morning and race to find her.

One Sunday; I and Taylor had gone to take Teddy to a major basketball game, after dropping Phoebe at her school for an all day rehearsal for this year's coming play. Ana was in London due to work.

Close to the end of the game, Phoebe rang me. "Dad I am really sick and I need to go home".

Taylor and I spoke; we knew that teddy wouldn't want to leave as it was his first major game. Taylor, suggested, "Sophie is very close by, she can go and pick her up and take Phoebe home. Sophie would be more than able to look after her until we get home shortly."

I was a little uneasy but this solution would get Phoebe home quicker me getting her myself and I would be home within the hour of her getting home anyway. Plus Sophie had always been a wonderful at caring for the kids when they were younger. I rang my mother and she agreed to be there waiting for them to check on Phoebe.

What we didn't know, even Taylor after talking to her on the phone, was that Sophie had not been were she said she was that day. She was not meeting a friend to watch a movie but had been drinking for quite some time and quite allot. Sophie made it to Phoebe's school and picked her up. Sadly they had only made it 5 miles, when they ran a red light and hit oncoming traffic and a truck, going over the speed limit. Even in the safest car I could provide I couldn't control everything. They used the Jaws of Life to get them out. Both girls were unconscious and were rushed to hospital.

I had been trying to get hold of Phoebe as she should have been home by now. The 5th time I rang, the call was answered, they must have seen "DAD" come up on the screen.

"Hello, who is this?"

_Who is this? Just the father of the girl whose fucking phone you are answering!_ "That is my daughter phone you are on. I am Christian Grey and my daughter is Phoebe Grace Grey and that is her phone you have." I yelled.

"Mr Grey, my name is Officer Harris. I am sorry to inform you that your daughter and her female friend have been in a serious car accident and have been taken the University hospital in Seattle."

I informed Taylor and off we went. Fear and a need to take immediate charge took over. I rang my mom and Sawyer to come and collect Teddy from the hospital. Taylor and I decided not to tell Teddy but made up an excuse for leaving early. Though it was obvious my clever son knew something was wrong, especially as we were driving faster than I ever allowed with one of my children in the car.

When we got to the hospital, Dad, Sawyer and mom were already there. Dad and Sawyer took Teddy and mom came in with me. We ran to the reception desk.

"My daughter and her friend were bought in her today after a serious car accident. Where are they? I demanded.

"You will have to wait over there" she pointed without looking at us.

My anger almost overtook the fear I felt. "For fuck sake! My name is Christian Grey and my daughter has been injured and I want to see her."

The nurse recognising my name actually looked up and then a doctor who recognised my mom towards us.

"Nurse its ok. Please come with me". I swear if this doctor hadn't come I may have killed someone.

Down we went a series of corridors to an ICU style emergency room. In the corner I immediately saw Phoebe. She was unconscious and was plugged into more cords than I could process. "Phoebe can you hear me?" it was no use I knew she wouldn't respond and tears formed.

In the corner of my eye I saw Taylor ask about where his daughter was. Two doctors came towards him and sat him down. He looked down as her learnt that Sophie had passed away in the ambulance here. She had suffered major internal bleeding and a severe fracture to her skull. There would have been no chance of her surviving. Taylor was grief stricken but then his eyes grew serious. The doctor informed him that they had done a blood sample in the accident site and her blood alcohol reading was 3 times the legal amount.

They took Phoebe into surgery; she had a broken arm and some internal bleeding. I remember that the only other time I had been so out of control and scared was when Ana was attacked by Jack Hyde.

"Oh gosh, Ana. Mom I have to ring Ana and tell her what has happened. How do I tell her?" I asked my mother. I must have seemed like that hopeless little 4 year old she had adopted so many years ago.

Ana, on receiving the news took the jet home and was home that morning. She came straight to the hospital were I was by our daughter bedside.

"Christian", she whimpered as she fell into my arms, unable to look at our little angel.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't keep her safe" I said pleading for her to forgive me.

Phoebe slowly regained consciousness and a month later was released to go home. She never remembered the car accident. Ana and I agreed to tell her that there had been a terrible accident where Sophie had died, but that she needn't know that her idol had been drinking and almost killed her.

Taylor took over three weeks off after the accident, but when he heard that Phoebe was being released to go home. He asked to return promptly. I had blamed him at first for the accident, since it was his suggestion that Sophie pick Phoebe up and he blamed himself.

"Grey, I need to return to work. I owe it you, Ana, Teddy and especially Phoebe to make sure your safe. I have lost a daughter and I don't want to lose the next closest thing to it."

Ever since this day years ago, Taylor has never felt our side. Even refusing to go on holidays unless it was with one of us, and he always kept an eye on Phoebe. This was why he was perfect to watch her on her dates. He would never let her get hurt again!


	7. Chapter 7: Heart to Heart with Ted

**Heart to Heart with Ted**

**Teddy POV:**

My last Friday at home and I am ready to Jet out! Mom and dad are at work but are coming home early so we can go out one last night as a family of 4 living at home. Phoebe was going through her wardrobe looking for something to wear for her date tomorrow.

"Ted, do you think I should wear this red dress, the black one or this silver dress that I found in mums closet"

"That silver dress is way too short. Are you sure you found it in moms wardrobe?

"Yeah! I liked how it looks hip!"

"I would suggest the black one as I don't think dad would approve of the red one for a date."

"Why not?"

"You have to ask?" I laughed falling on my bed, "you know for someone who has a 4.5 GPA you does act like you were born yesterday! And with a microsecond of my insult came Phoebe on my bed and hitting me with my pillow, until we both were on my bed laughing at the situation.

Phoebe then looked at me seriously. 'Hey Ted, don't you think it's weird that no one ever talks about Sophie or even mentions her? It's been 6 years since the accident and it's like she is a TABOO topic.'

I didn't know how to respond. I wasn't supposed to now that Sophie had been drunk driving that day and that she was the cause of the accident. I heard Dad and Taylor talk about it when he asked to return back to work here. 'Not really. The accident wasn't expected and it hurt Taylor and Gail really badly. Not to mention how badly you got injured also. You came so close to dying and Mom and Dad were so shaken up. They didn't leave your side once in all those weeks in the hospital. I think it's just hard to talk and think about"

"But still" Phoebe sighed. It was then that I realised the Phoebe was still more affected by the accident than the two scars on her body from that day. "I am a little scared of Taylor coming tomorrow. He has the eyes of a Hawke. If Mike even holds my hand, Taylor is likely to karate chop it off. It's going to be like taking Dad with me. "

You actually had to feel sorry for Phoebe now. She was very right, however I agreed with Dad's stance on the issue. Gosh I loved my sister but she could push boundaries at time that could start World War 3.

"Ted, do you ever wish you we were just a normal teenagers?'

'We are normal. I am going to college, you go to school, you're going to date that guy Mike tomorrow, and you have a huge history test that you have to study for on Monday. Yes we are the children of a multi-billionaire and are stalked by surveillance but alas it has it perks, such as your brand new Audi. Also have you seen the kids that go to your school? They come from very well off families too and they are normal."

"Yeah I guess"

_Oh Phoebe, whatever will you do without me?_ "I am going to be on Skype with you allot this year aren't I? "

"Really wish your weren't going so far away."

"I know, but Harvard is where I want to be and in 4 or so years I will be back and working for Dad's company."

It had taken me awhile to work it out, but working with Dad and eventually taking over the company was the one thing I really wanted to do with my life. Dad and I had sat down and discussed my future last year, 4 years at Harvard, graduate then back in Seattle. If I was going to eventually become the CEO then I knew I would have to learn the company from the bottom to the top and I was more than prepared to do so.

"You know Phoebe'. I said as I got off the bed, 'I better not go to Harvard'. The look on my face was priceless; fear, confusion and shock! 'With you dating and all, Dad is more than likely to have a stroke or heart attack and then I will have to take over the company before Christmas is here".

With that last sentence, Phoebe grabbed the first thing she got her hands on and threw it at me. Sadly for me she grabbed my baseball and it hit me in face.

"Oh no, Teddy I am so sorry, I didn't think. Does it hurt?"

"Yes. Now we need to think of an excuse for why am going to have a black eye at dinner tonight."


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner and Devious Plans

**I don't know how many people are reading this story but I love writing it!**

**Dinners and devious plans:**

Christians POV:

At dinner at Canlis- the one restaurant in Seattle whose dress code states you can't be overdressed.

"Maybe we should stop by at your grandparent's house on the way home, and have your grandmother look at your eye".

"Dad seriously it's ok. It was my fault. I was just finishing up some packing and threw my baseball in the air and instead of my hand catching it my face did."

He was lying. He wouldn't look his mother in the face every time he explained what had happened, though I uncharacteristically decided to give it a miss. I didn't want his last couple of days at home to be filled with hostility. Don't get me wrong I damn well wanted to know what happened and would pull all the stops out to do so, but I didn't want to hurt Ana. She was just trying to keep busy so she wouldn't think about Teddy leaving.

"Mom, today I was looking for a dress to wear tomorrow and I found a silver dress that was terribly short in your wardrobe. Was it yours? Dad did you actually let mom walk out of the house in a dress so short that she wouldn't bend over!" Phoebe asked smoothly. Man that girl should be a politician; brilliant and so sly!

Ana giggled. "I bought the dress is Colorado, with Aunt Kate and Aunt Mia years ago! I wore it once."

"Can I wear it?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"Only if you want me to spank you!" I responded quickly and honestly. Phoebe rolled her eyes. It amazed me how much Teddy had become like me and Phoebe was like her mother.

"So Phoebe, you need to pack for at least a week at your grandparents, we won't be back Sunday night now. Your mom and I are going to go to New York for a few days after Harvard.

"Now, you must ensure you are no bother to your grandparents..."

Phoebe cut me off, "It's ok dad, I understand, I won't do anything that will stress them out and I will even ensure that me being there is a help rather than a hindrance. Let's face it I have them to thank for tomorrow night". The largest smile of her face appeared, and I remember when I use to be able to make her smile like that just by walking through the door each night when she was a little girl.

"We will talk about that tomorrow, tonight is all about Teddy", Ana interjected. Ana had become rather intuitive to my many moods in the last 19 years together. "So Teddy is there anything you before you leave? I did think that maybe some more clothes or something would be in order. It's going to be awfully chilly there come winter."

"Mom stop fussing" Ted stated.

**Saturday evening:**

**Ana's POV**

Christian looks dashing in his tuxedo; age has only made him more dashing, as his copper hair has stood the test of time. He is pacing a bit and is rather tense as I ask him to put to the clasp on my necklace. It takes him several attempts.

"You look amazing Anastasia Grey" as he spins me around and our lips meet.

Teddy walks in at that point and I am not sure if he is embarrassed or likes the idea that we are still affectionate to each other. "Mom and dad I am off, I will be home later and ready to fly out tomorrow. Smith is waiting for me at the door." Tears start to swell up in my eyes as I watch him leave.

"Sshhh" Christian whispered in my ear.

Sawyer and Taylor then approached us. Sawyer spoke first, 'ready to leave when you are, Sir"

Christian's mood changed from my loving husband to a tyrant type father. "Excellent. We are both going to wait till this Mike guy comes then leave. Taylor you have my instructions."

_Instructions? What type of instructions? _Isn't Taylor just going to make sure she is safe?

"Yes of course he is Ana, plus I want to be kept up to date during the course of the evening what she is doing and so on. Taylor, Sawyer we will be down in a minute". They both quickly left the room.

"You really do take stalking to a new level don't you?" I spat out to him.

"Careful Anastasia, my hand is getting twitchy".

"Let's go downstairs, Phoebes date will be here soon".

We went downstairs to find Phoebe already dressed and ready. Gail had put her hair up and she had a little bit of makeup on. Phoebe was so stunning that makeup was not really needed to get the attention of the opposite sex. This was why Christian wanted to prevent her dating; this was going to be one ball that would not stop once started. She was wearing a black dress that has just above her knee- obviously to avoid her dad's disapproval.

"You look beautiful princess" as I hugged and kissed her.

"So do you mom".

We both looked at Christian who was now pacing again. The door bell rang, and Taylor answered it and escorted Mike to the sitting room.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Grey, it is wonderful to meet you both. Your daughter talks often about you both".

He was polite and gracious and obvious very interested in Phoebe, as he struggled to keep his eyes off her.

"Take a seat, Michael is it?" said Christian in his CEO voice and body language.

"Yes, sir but most people do call me Mike". Poor boy was trying so hard.

"Michael", Christian wasn't going to give him a break, "What have you planned for the evening?"

"They are having dinner dance at the country club and I have two tickets for Phoebe and I to attend plus another one for your daughters security personnel, my parents are members there. I think you may know my father, Mr Jonathon Warren, he was involved in the merger of the Lyon and Bridges last year."

"Yes, I do. He is very good at his job"

"My father says the same about you"

"My parents will be there also, Sir and I promise to take very good care of your daughter"

He was absolutely perfect, it was as if Phoebe found the one guy that he father would accept. Now I was suspicious.

"She needs to be home by midnight and not a minute later. Taylor will ensure that"

"I understand" he said standing up and shaking Christians hand like it was a company deal.

"Bye Dad, Bye Mom, have fun at the fundraiser", said Phoebe as she left, with Taylor behind her.

Christian looked unsure. "Fuck! I wish he had been a total loser and deadbeat so I could kick him out and lock our daughter in her room."

"He did seem a little too perfect didn't he?" _Why him? _Something was super fishy.

"But we knew that he was suitable, his background check showed us that he had a high GPA, excellent standing and set for an Ivey league education. But I really wish I could stay here and wait till she walks through that door". Christian stated as he put his hands through his hair in utter frustration and then sighed. I knew this would be one long night.

"We could go to Escala and play instead if you want", I said biting my lip knowing it would distract him from our daughter.

"No, we have to go to this charity event, or Mom will never forgive us."

Off we went. This was actually the first time that both our kids were out separately without us and to be honest even I was a little uneasy with it.

**Phoebe POV:**

In the car on the way to the country club:

"Very smooth Mike. I think my dad may have even liked you".

"That was the most difficult 10 minutes of my life. My father has been prepping me to meet your dad for the past 3 days."

I am a terrible person. I accepted Mikes request for a date because I knew that he would be acceptable to Dad and that it would make the beginning of me dating easier on me. He was sweet, hard working and well mannered, plus very interested in me. But I was not interested in him at all nor am I interested in going to a country club dance. *sigh*

The date went smoothly and very much orchestrated. We ate, then danced and Taylor drove me home, where Mike would then get into his car and drive home. We even got home at 11pm, and hour earlier than due. Taylor rang dad the second we got home. I counted 10 phone calls and emails to dad in the last 4 hours.

"Taylor, thank you for coming. I know it must seems like a second class job to watch me rather than dad but I appreciate it"

"Your welcome, Phoebe. And you are not second class in any respects."

"Good night"

Taylor walked away and headed off to his rooms that her shared with Gail.

Off I went to my room, got changed into my pyjamas and I rang my cousin Eva.

**Eva:** How as it? Was Mike as boring as he is at school?

**Me**: OMG, fuck, fuck, fuck! It was like going on a date with my own father, but he is so sweet, but never again, even if I have to become a nun.

Eva was now in hysterics.

**Eva**: I told you. Man did you even sit on the same table and his parents,

**Me**: oh yeah. But Mike was so smooth and incredible with Dad. I hope dad is not planning on ringing his parents and arranging marriage as we speak.

Eva: so what now cousin?

**Me**: well now that I have shown I can date safely and follow the rules, maybe dad will lighten up a bit.

I rolled my eyes. Who was I fooling? Dads lighten up?

**Eva:** I know. You should double date with me and Tyson. I know he will have a friend.

Tyson was Eva's boyfriend. He was a little on the bad side but rather fun to be around.

**Me:** I don't think Dad will ever let me date one of his friends. Dad doesn't even like you dating Tyson, and if he could we would get rid of him.

**Eva**: Oh Uncle Christian, love you but God gave me a gift when he made Elliot my father and not yours.

**Me**: also to make things worse now mum and dad are going away for a week and I have stay with grandma and grandpa. I won't even be able to stay in my own house.

**Eva**: That's great Phoebe!

**Me**: _HUH?_ Why?

**Eva**: I will ask my parents to stay with over at grandma and grandpas too on the weekend. When we get there we can stay in their pool house and just say we are having a girl's night. Grandma will fall for it as she thinks you need more room to move. They go to sleep early and then we can sneak out through the back and meet Tyson and a friend. We will get back to the pool house before anyone knows it.

**Me**: You know that actually might just work. Especially if I ring dad and mom on Saturday night and tell them I miss them and love them and that I was going to go to sleep and would see them in the morning... I could leave my phone in the house and that's it.

**Eva**: This is going to be awesome! I will ring Tyson and set something up! Bye.

**Me: **bye.

A thrill of excitement came over me and regardless of how bad I knew this was I was going to try and make this work!


	9. Chapter 9: Time to Say Goodbye

**Time to say good bye:**

Ana's POV:

"Well my overbearing, controlling and beloved husband you have got to admit your were wrong about Phoebe dating." I couldn't help but smirk at Christian as he got dressed in jeans and a white shirt and black blazer. We hadn't spoken to Phoebe yet but Taylor waited up for us and gave us full run down when we got home, plus numerous of calls and emails throughout the night.

"Lucky for you" he laughed.

"Or maybe I was unlucky". I was trying to rattle him in preparation for our 4 days in New York.

Christian put his arms around me and coolly said, "Are you ready for today?"

"Of course, but maybe..."

"Maybe what"

I didn't answer. This always frustrated Christian as he couldn't stand not being told everything.

"Maybe we should have had more children"

"Well Anastasia we still could. You are only 40, it can be done."

"But it may be nice to be just us too again, especially once Phoebe goes to college. But again, she may just go to Washington State and keep living at home."

Christian and I went downstairs and the kids were already there eating.

"Morning kids" Gail came over and asked what we would like for breakfast.

"Just granola and yogurt"

"An omelette would be great Gail", replied Christian. "So Ana are you going to tell us about last night?"

Regardless of how harsh he could seem to Phoebe he just loved her too much! I knew that when he looked at her sometimes he pictured her as the ten year old hooked up to machines keeping her alive.

Phoebe looked up and was a little annoyed, "Come one Dad. Don't you know everything that happened? Between you talking to Taylor all night and the fact that he probably as given you a full run down already what else is there to tell you?"

"I just wanted to know if you had a nice time. Just being a caring dad"

Phoebe's face softened and she got up, went over to Christian, kissed and hugged him and told him that she loved him. It was the most affectionate response from her that he had received since she became a teenager.

"Mom and Dad I am going to go and finish packing for grandmas. I want to take some extra school work to do while I am there for the week and school is on break."

Christian, Teddy and I sat there rather quiet. Until Christian spoke up, "ok Teddy, she talks to you just as much as she does to Eva, what was that all about?"

"What do you mean Dad? Phoebe has always been concerned about her school work. She is planning on getting a high SAT score than me and a higher GPA. Partially annoyed that she will"

Christian eyebrows deepened, "That's not what I am talking about"

Teddy put his fork down and looked at us both, "She loves you both. Allot! But she wants to be normal and maybe you letting her date, though not under the conditions she would like, has made her feel than she is more than a billionaires dutiful daughter."

"I find it humorous that sometimes you both think that being my children makes you abnormal."

"Dad, we are teenagers and we just want you to trust us. Everything she does, she does for you to recognise that!

I couldn't have put it better myself. Maybe Christian could buy Harvard and relocate it to Seattle.

"I trust you both. It is everyone else I don't", said Christian honestly. "We need to drop off your sister and then we will go to the hanger and jet off, we should leave within the hour."

"Ok then I better shower and dress more appropriately. I will tell Phoebe." said Teddy as he got up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Christian and I alone.

"Don't say it Ana. I know he is right but so am I. I am not giving up security or anything else like that. And on that point, Smith left early this morning for over east after he and Ted got home last night. Sawyer and Taylor will be coming with us. I spoke to my parents and even though they don't think it's necessary, I have Armstrong looking out for Phoebe for the week."

"She will be fine there. She wasn't too disappointed at us not taking her with us."

We decided not to take Phoebe as we wanted to spend a 3 days with Teddy and ensuring he has everything he could possibly want or need and then 4 days together in New York. Very hard to engage in Kinky fuckery with your 16 year old daughter in tow!

**Teddy POV:**

"Hey Phoebe, we are leaving in an hour" I called out as I walked past her bedroom. She quickly hid something in her bag definitely not wanting me to see it. "What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing, its none of your business."

"It is my business your my sister".

"Here I will make a deal with you, you leave my room right now and I won't ever tell Mom and dad about that night that Stacey stayed in your room".

Damn she had me there. Stacey had been a girl I was seeing last year when her parents got into a terrible divorce. Her parents started living like single people and she just got sick of being alone at home, so one night she came over and just stayed here. She left after my parents and that is all. We never did anything, but I don't think Dad or Mom would see it like that.

"Ok, but you aren't going to do anything silly this week are you? You have Dad eating out of your hand right now with that overzealous show of daughterly affection"

"I promise. How much trouble can I get up to at our grandparents house, with no car and a ton of school work to do before I go back?"

"I am going to miss you little sis". I walked out of her room feeling allot of pride in my sisters ability to do anything but fear that I won't be here to protect her or be the little voice in her head that makes her see sense!

**Christian POV**

Everyone was ready; Sawyer had taken our baggage to the jet hanger and would be waiting for us. Just a quick trip to drop off Phoebe.

"Dad you're going to be three hours ahead of me. If I need to ring you then what would be the latest you would take the call"

_Now that was an unusual question coming from Phoebe. _ "I guess 8 or 9pm your time, but we would take the call regardless of the time."

"I was just wondering because I know I am 16 but this is the longest you and mom have ever left me, in my entire life".

Wow she was right. I have gone away for work and at other times Ana has gone for work too for a week but not both of us. In fact the longest time we have left her has 2 nights and then she was with Ted. I felt a stab of panic and sadness.

We arrived at my parent's home and quickly got out of the car. My mom was already emotional, but very proud, at the thought of her oldest grandson going to university. Ted hugged his grandmother and grandfather tightly and exchanged last goodbyes.

Phoebe was whispering something to her mother but I couldn't make it out. I would ask Ana later anyway. I went over to hug Phoebe. "Love you Angel. Be good ok".

"Of course dad. I even told Mike that I couldn't have a second date this weekend with him as you weren't going to be here and I didn't think it was right. I am going to miss you"

I gave my daughter a small nod and kiss. Either she was just telling me what I wanted to hear or maybe she thought she would step up to the plate since I gave her a bit of freedom. She was rather hard to read these days. But either way we were off, Armstrong and my parents were there and I was satisfied that all was would be ok this week.

**Phoebe POV**

Those last words rang though _my __**I even told Mike that I couldn't have a second date this weekend with him as you weren't going to be here and I didn't think it was right. I am going to miss you"**_ it was true that I would miss my parents and it was true that I had told Mike that I couldn't do a second date this week, but not really because of my dad, rather I was seeking a much more exciting adventure this weekend.

Monday till Friday afternoon I was a model child and grandchild. I rang my parents to tell them when I was going to sleep 9pm my time, I emailed them what I was doing, reading etc. I worked for hours on school work and didn't even leave the grounds of my grandparent's house. Even they were telling me that I should have some fun. Everything was going swimmingly!

On Friday afternoon I went downstairs where my grandmother and grandfather were, strange for them both to be home but I was happy for it.

"Do you want some tea Phoebe," asked grandma?

"Yes thank you. I think after five hours of chemistry and some economics earlier this morning, tea would do me some good."

"To be honest sweetheart studying is all that you have done this week. For someone who struggled to get the right to date and have some fun you work pretty hard to do the opposite", Grandpa sympathetically said.

"I kind of do like to study though, when I started High school, Ted told me that I would never be able to get a GPA above his or a high SAT score and I took that as a personal challenge. But I do think that I might take a break now"

"Great", said grandma, "Because Eva is coming to stay tomorrow night and you two can have a kind of sleepover like you use to do when you were young"

Eva, good work!

"Do you think we could we could stay in the pool house, like Mia did as a teenager when she had friends over – But we wouldn't have friends over"

"Well why don't you invite some friends you deserve some reward for all your hard work. Plus your parents told us that you're GPA is now 4.5 and that you respected their wishes perfectly on your date", said grandma with pride on her face..

I had to get her to get off this idea. "No, Grandma, you know how Dad is and if I don't have his prior permission then I doe not want to do it and get him upset or anything. Best to keep it simple."

"Ok, well you and Eva can go and have a little sleepover in the pool house, if you thinks its best" said grandma looking rather disappointed.

"Sorry grandma, but I don't want to disappoint you"

We sat and drank our tea in silence, which I was most grateful for. I felt awful now, I was lying to everyone now, everyone that I loved and loved me.

That night at 7pm I rang mom and dad as I had done every night.

**Dad**: Hi Phoebe, how are you?

**Me:** Hi Dad, fine but tired, I finished my chemistry paper today so I won't have to worry about that next week when I go back to school and need to study the new course material. How are you and Mom? Are you enjoying New York?

**Dad**: Yes, but you should know that we are going to Broadway tomorrow night and meeting friends for late night drinks so we may not be able to take your call until 11pm your time.

**Me**: Well I don't want to wait that long and I don't want you to ring me that late to make sure I am ok at grandma's house with a security guard. Can I just wait till I see you on Sunday?

**Dad**: That does sound reasonable I guess, though I do like to know your ok regardless of the proactive measures.

**Me**: I can send you an email when I go to sleep then.

**Dad**: Fine. Your grandma has told me that she is a little worried about you.

**Me:** _in complete and utter shock. _Why?

**Dad**: They think you work too hard on school and even when they offered to let you have some girlfriends over you shot her down as you didn't want to do something against my back.

**Me**: well...umm...

I didn't know what to say as I was going to be doing just that.

**Dad**: Thank you Phoebe. It is really important to me that you follow my rules and respect my wishes. I only want you to be safe.

**Me:** Yes dad. _Guilt was building up _ Where's mom?

**Dad**: She is a little tied up to answer the phone; can she talk to you on Sunday instead?

**Me:** of course. Bye dad. Love you both.

**Dad**: and we love you!

That was the hardest phone call ever, and what was mom doing that she couldn't answer the phone? I considered cancelling tomorrow night, but I didn't want to. The plan was fool proof and no one would ever know so I wouldn't have to worry about disappointing everyone!

**Grace's POV:**

Grace and Carrick were getting ready for bed.

"She is the polar opposite to her father as an early teenager. She is polite, warm, and hardworking to the point of death. You know I don't know who works harder Christian as a CEO or Phoebe as a sophomore. I actually think she is fearful of letting him down", Grace said as she actually became a little furious over it all.

"Grace, I have been a lawyer most of my life and I have learnt to read people. I don't think she is worried about letting her father down, I think she knows that Christian would love her no matter what happened! I think she might be up to something.

"Like what?" Phoebe was my granddaughter and I loved her dearly. I would hate to think of her doing something that would upset her dad or her mom. An angry Christian was something to be avoided!

"I don't know. Maybe she is trying to prove how responsible she is so that she can date anyone she chooses or so she can go to the other side of the country for college... either way she is a smart and focused child, she will be fine."

**Phoebe POV:**

Yes, Eva is here. This could be the greatest night ever!

" Grandma, Eva is here and I am going to take her to the pool house." I called out as I grabbed Eva's hand and ran.

In the pool house I pulled out the short silver dress that I found in moms closet.

"Wow that's an amazing dress. Are you sure it's your moms? Eva said in awe.

"Yep. I asked mom about it. Supposedly your mom and my mum bought it together years ago. At breakfast I even joked that I had found it and asked if I could wear it. Dad actually told me that he would spank me if I did".

"Spank you? Gosh my parents haven't done that to me since I was little", Eva said uneasy

"I was 7 and in Paris", remembering that day and wondering if I would feel as free as I did that day tonight.

We sat down and did final prep for everything tonight and worked out any final issues. At 5:30 we went inside for dinner with our grandparents.

"Girls do you want to take any snacks with you, I suspect you're going to watch movies or something." Asked grandpa.

"All done" I answered. "I have popcorn and coke and everything we need, but I am going to go to sleep early as mom and dad will be home tomorrow and I would like to spend some time with them before school and work kicks back in"

"I guess that means I will do the same too", says Eva.

Grandma almost looks disappointed in us.

"Well we have finished, can we be excused?" we say in almost perfect unison.

At 7:00 we go and see our grandparents. They are off to bed early as grandma is needed in the hospital at 4:30am now due to a doctor shortage. Grandpa doesn't like to sleep alone so he is in for an early night. PERFECT!

At 7:30 I email my dad, whilst I am outing on my makeup and putting on moms little silver dress.

To: Christian Grey

From: Phoebe Grey

Subject: loving you!

Hi Dad and Mom,

Thought I would email you now, going to bed early in by 9 so I will be up when you both get home, and I know your meeting friends and wouldn't want you teenage daughter to be emailing you then like your errant teenagers.

Love and miss you both. Can't wait to see you both

Phoebe Grey

BTW- I am confused as to why mom would be "tied up" so late at late yesterday. Surely she wasn't doing work or on a work call at that time of the night

Dad responds in a second.

To: Phoebe Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Love you more angel

Dear Phoebe,

Play is over and we are off to meet some friends right now. Armstrong tells us that you have been angelic and the easiest person to watch ever. Thank you angel! We are looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.

To answer your BTW- your mom just wasn't able to answer the phone. Let's leave that one at that.

We love you both and looking forward to seeing you too. Go to sleep and get well rested.

Dad

Super proud Dad and CEO of Grey enterprises PTY

An hour later emailed him again, just before we left. . Best to be safe with Dad, it was now 9pm here.

To: Christian Grey

From: Phoebe Grey

Subject: sleep

Hi Dad and Mom,

Off to sleep now, very tired. Thought you would like to know. Will put phone on mute so I don't get woken up by your emails should either of you drink too much.

Love

Phoebe Grey

To: Phoebe Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: no drinking, go to sleep

Dear Phoebe,

Never would we drink too much that much to do drunken calls to our daughter! But put your phone on mute, in case Mike tries to ring you and go to sleep.

Love you

Dad

Sober and CEO of Grey enterprises PTY

I looked over at Eva, gosh she looked hot and I had to admit so did I. We left our phones, so we could not be traced.

"All is set, dearest cousin" she looked outside and things were silent. We went out the back way of the pool house so not to be seen though no one was around. Armstrong had been dismissed at 7:30pm by my grandparents. They did not think it was appropriate that he watch two teenage girls have a sleep over, and let's face it I had been perfect all week. It was too simple and once we were at the back of the house, Tyson picked us up and off we went.


	10. Chapter 10: Freedom

**I Love writing this story. Hope I am not bombarding you all too much! Review and share tyou positive and negative thoughts. **

**Freedom**

Tyson has picked us up in her convertible and I love the wind in my hair. Maybe I should convince my dad that he should buy me a convertible for when I go to college. I know that Dad and mom didn't send Teddy car over but rather were surprising his with a brand new sports car as their gift to his for all his success.

Tyson has organised for his friend, Brent to be my date. I haven't ever met him but alas I couldn't care even if he didn't turn up. I loved the freedom that I felt right now. We stopped at a pizza shop and got out. Eva and Tyson were already showing public displays of affection that was a little too much to bear.

Tyson led is in and introduced me to Brent. "Brent this is Phoebe"

"Hi", I responded and my gosh he was handsome. He had dark brown hair, swept back from his face. He had a pair of jeans and a red shirt on and very strong arms. His eyes were mesmerizing and I knew then that I had made the right decision tonight. He was way more interesting than a clown on a Paris street.

"I hear you are a sophomore. I am a junior at Seattle prep", Brent said starting conversation.

Tyson got us all pizza and we sat and laughed. It was going brilliantly. Then the music started, Tyson and Eva got up and started to dance.

"Do you want to dance?" Brent asked.

"OK, but I don't think I am going to be any good at it." I was blushing really bad at this point.

"It's a slow song you just put your arms around each other and move to the music."

I did as he said and it felt wonderful. I had never been so close to a guy ever, except when hugging my dad or grandfather. We danced for hours and then it was 1:30am and Eva and Decided that it was time to go. As I said good bye to Brent I was amazed as I leant in and kissed him... I mean I really kissed him. I had been longing to do so since I met him.

We sneaked back in to the pool house and couldn't believe how good tonight had been. I was surprised that I even managed it. I got undressed and back into my Pyjamas and then noticed Grandma, Grandpa and Armstrong outside. I checked my phone and I had missed several calls from dad and Ted so had Eva. There was an email waiting for me also.

To: Phoebe Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: FURIOUS!

Phoebe,

You have a lot of explaining to do young lady. It is 11pm your time and we are now boarding the jet and coming home. Where on earth are you! Will be there at 6am.

Dad

CEO of Grey enterprises PTY

Shit! We're had been caught out. Slowly Eva and I exited the pool house to a set of angry grandparents, Kate's parents and Armstrong. This was going to end badly.


	11. Chapter 11: What a Tangled Web We Weave

**This chapter is really focusing on how they found out Phoebe was missing. Thinking about what the fallout will be**

What a tangled web we weave . . .

Phoebe POV:

Eva and I went with everyone inside the house and sat down in their large sitting room. No one was saying anything but you could cut the tension with a knife. I couldn't look anyone, especially my grandfather, in the eyes or face for that matter. The last thing I wanted to see was their disappointment. Gosh the silence was killing me at least Dad would scream and yell. I started to lose all sense of time.

Armstrong then entered the room and started to converse with my grandmother, 'I just spoke to Mr and Mrs Grey on the jet, and I have told them the Phoebe and Eva have returned and are now safe".

"Did they want to talk to Phoebe?

"They are both very mad, especially Mr Grey. Mrs Grey thought it be best that Mr Grey cool down a little. They wish for Phoebe to go to sleep and they will deal with her in the morning."

"I will talk to Christian and tell him that I was the one who dismissed you for the evening, that you were not negligent in your job." Grandma said rather apologetic to Armstrong.

Shit! I didn't even consider that Dad would more than likely fire him.

"Well girls you have both been very stupid tonight. Phoebe your parents will be here in 4 or so hours you better go and get some sleep. Go to upstairs and under no condition are you to leave your room."

I just nodded and left the room. I was now tired, depleted and very worried of the fallout. As I was three quarters out of the room, Armstrong stopped me.

"Phoebe, your father also stated that you were to give your cell phone to your grandparents"

Figures I guess, this way I can't find out how they found out I was gone. I was going to ring Ted and ask him what he knew, maybe then I could manipulate certain information about the evening. One thing for sure is, if I got out of this alive and in some secluded girls boarding school then I would be lucky!

**Ted:**

Day 6 in Massachusetts, it's a Saturday night and everything is going great. I went to orientation on Thursday and I am now off to meet a few friends from Seattle that are here at Harvard at a local bar. Smith and I walk down to the garage and jump into my new car that my parents bought me. Smith is ok really, mid-late twenties and he has been briefed about space and protection. I have decided to just few him as a friend.

"Smith, level with me. How much information are you to report back to my Father?"

Smith obviously looked conflicted about these questions. It was Christian Grey writing his pay cheques after all. Time to be more creative, "Do you have to tell my father every one of my moves?

"No. Only those which are possibly putting your life in danger".

"Do you have to tell them for example all the names of people that I meet tonight?"

"No, but only because your mother drew the line there. But should you meet anyone of significance then I am to inform Mr Grey".

"Background check?"

"Yes. I am sorry but it must be done". He looks almost apologetic towards me.

"Don't sweat it! I am use to it. I don't want to make your life any harder so I will let you know that there is one girl I am really interested in Hayley Thompson from home and I know that she will be there tonight. She's from Seattle, I think she went to Seattle Prep and she is an only child".

When we are only a few minutes from the bar I straight out ask Smith the one questions I have wanted to ask for a while, "Smith, If I have sex with a girl will my parents hear about it? Are you going to let them know?"

"Not at all" replies Smith.

"_Thank you mom!" I_ say!

"Not your mother. You're Dad. He believed that you were responsible enough to make your own decisions there." I laughed to myself there. When I started to pack for Harvard, Dad sat me down and spoke to me about ensuring I use protection etc.

We arrive at the bar and I meet my friends. We are having a few drinks and playing some pool. Man! Hayley is awesome, very blonde and blue eyes. After a few hours, of drinking and playing pool, Hayley took a photo of us both on her iphone and proceeded to post it to facebook.

"I will tag you in the photo. Let me send you a friend request", Hayley said.

"I don't have facebook and don't put my name on it. My Dad is really funny about that type of stuff", I replied. Dad had never allowed us to use facebook, way too many complications came out of that one and way too many security issues.

Hayley looked confused but understood. I had known her for a while and she knew how intense my father was.

"Have you ever even looked at facebook?" she asked inquisitorially

"Not really". She then showed me her news feed and as we scrolled down I couldn't believe it and I saw a picture of Phoebe. At first I thought I was mistaken but there she was and wearing mums silver dress that had been posted by a Brent Jones.

Trying not to give anything away, I asked, "Who is Brent Jones"

"He is the brother of a friend of mine from Seattle. He goes to my old school now. He is supposed to be a really nice guy, very gifted in the Arts. Why? What's wrong?"

I grabbed Hayley and took her to a private booth. I couldn't let Smith hear this. "That girl in the short dress and brown hair, that's my sister and she is supposed to be at my Grandparents house while my parents dropped me off here and went to New York for a few days. The other girl is Eva my cousin. My sister is not supposed to leave the house without someone with her and she not allowed to be wearing that dress and if and when my parents hear about this they are going to kill her. Is there any way we can get rid of that photo?"

Hayley rang her friend to try and get her brother to remove the photo but she couldn't reach her. She private messaged Brent, but wasn't sure if he would see the message. I tried to ring Phoebe to let her know but she wasn't answering her phone.

"My sister is in allot of trouble if my parents find this out", I said to Hayley. Damn it even I was mad at her.

An hour later at 11pm my time, my phone rang and the screen read, "Dad".

**In New York after show and their way to meet some friends. **

Christian's POV:

I looked down at my phone and saw a new email from Phoebe. "Ana, Phoebe just emailed me, she is off to sleep and actually looking forward to seeing us tomorrow", I was actually glowing. For the first time in a couple of year maybe our relationship would be getting back to how it should be. I then smirked and looked at Ana, "She wants to know why you were tied up and couldn't talk to her last night"

"Well best she just thinks we were talking metaphorically than literally".

When we had the kids we decided that there were many things that we would keep from them, and our intimate relationship was certainly one.

"She actually told us she was missing us", I said feeling the same sting of sadness that I did when she told me that this would be the longest she would have been on her own, 'Maybe we should leave a little early and get back to her."

"Early, how early?

"Well its only 10:00pm at home. I could ring Sawyer and Gail and have them pack everything up for us, we could go and have one drink and fly home straight away and be home at 6am. I have just felt bad ever since Phoebe told us that this was the longest we had left her".

We had asked Gail to come with us on this trip last minute. We organised for her and Taylor to go straight to New York and Sawyer come with us to Harvard, I figured I owed her that in the least due to the years of service she has given me.

"Wow Christian, you big old softy. Ring home and tell them we will be home early and to tell Phoebe and I will ring Gail."

I got out my phone and tried to ring Phoebe first but she didn't answer. _That's right she put her phone on mute! _I didn't usually allow the kids to do that but she seemed rather tired. I then went to ring Armstrong.

Armstrong: Good evening Sir.

Christian: Armstrong can you tell Phoebe that we will be home early tomorrow now.

Armstrong: Yes Sir. Phoebe is in the pool house with her cousin. Your mother dismissed me at 7:30pm.

Christian: Why is my daughter not in the house?

Armstrong: it was organised that she have a little sleepover. Dr Trevelyan-Grey wanted her to have a bit fun and they didn't think it appropriate to have me stand guard over two 16 year old girls in their Pyjamas.

_I wasn't happy but did slightly understand my mother point of view on that one._

Christian:: Can you wake up my mother to go and tell my daughter the change of plans. I await your call to tell me that Phoebe has been informed.

I got off the phone a little nervous that Phoebe hadn't told me that she was having a sleep over. I wasn't annoyed at that but something was terribly a miss. Ana noticed my running my hands through my hair asked me what was going on.

"I don't know. Hopefully nothing", I said not wanting to give anything else away. "Have you spoken to Gail?"

"Yes, she and Sawyer can have everything packed and meet us in 30 minutes." Since we were planning on leaving in the morning, everything was more or less packed.

Ten minutes later Armstrong rang me. _About Bloody time!_

Christian:: Armstrong has my mother spoken to Phoebe.

Armstrong: No sir.

Me: _For fucks Sake! _Why not?

Grace: Christian, it's your mother. (My mother had taken the phone off Armstrong) Phoebe isn't here and neither is Eva. They have sneaked out. Their cell phones are both here too.

Christian: Fuck! Where is Phoebe? Check her phone... has she missed any calls or anything?

Grace: only one, from Teddy, about an hour ago.

Christian: We are coming home now.

I look over at Ana and she looks perplexed. "Christian, what's wrong?"

"Our dear Daughter and her cousin Eva organised a little sleep over at my parent's pool house and have now sneaked out of the house and no one knows where they are. We need to go home right now!"

We jump into the car with Taylor and head off to the jet. Ana rings Gail and Sawyer and informs them of what was happened. I get on the phone to Teddy as he has tried ringing Phoebe tonight. Maybe he knows something.

Teddy: Dad.

His voice is strained so obviously he knows something.

Christian: Do you know where your sister is?

No response.

Christian: Teddy I need to know where your sister is. She isn't at your grandparent's house.

Teddy: I don't know where she is exactly but I just saw a photo of her on facebook.

Christian: facebook? Your sister doesn't have facebook does she?

Teddy: No, but other people do. A guy just took a photo of her and Eva and posted it online. I only saw it as one of the people I am with coincidently happens to be friends with his sister and facebook friends with him.

Christian: What is the guy's name?

Teddy: Brent Jones, he goes to Settle Prep.

By this time I was not only frustrated and mad as hell at Phoebe but also Teddy.

Christian: How long have you know about this photo?

Still no response.

Christian: How long?

Teddy: about an hour. I was hoping you wouldn't find out.

Christian: if you sister rings you. Tell her to ring Armstrong and go to grandparents now! Your mother and I are on our way home. Also get a copy of that photo online and send me a copy now! I will deal with you later. Bye.

I hang up, more frustrated at my children than ever. A minute later I get a copy of the photo and sure as hell there is my daughter and my niece. Plus my daughter is wearing the dress that I told her I would spank her if she ever wore.

As we boarded the plane I showed Ana the picture and her heart sank.

Taylor came and sat next to us and informed us that he had the total security personnel out looking for them and that Armstrong would stay at the house in case they returned.

We took off and I looked over to Ana. She was looking tired and worn out.

"Phoebe has to be punished for this; we can't let her get away with it!"

Ana nodded, "I am scared that she might not be ok"

I held Ana in my arms and tried to reassure her but even I was extremely worried.

A couple of hours later Armstrong rang me.

Christian: Armstrong, do you have an update?

Armstrong: Yes Sir. Phoebe and Eva have arrived safely. They are been taken inside your parents house. Your brother Elliot and Kate is also here now.

Christian: Thank you. Phoebe is to remain inside the house and not leave, under any circumstances.

Armstrong: Would you like to talk to your daughter?

Christian: please hold and let me talk to my wife.

I looked at Ana. Phoebe is fine she has returned with Eva. They want to know if we want to talk to her. She looked up and said, "I think we just need to cool down before we talk to her"

Christian: Armstrong inform her that we will talk to her when we arrive. We need to cool down a bit first.

Armstrong: Yes Sir.

Christian: thank you and I want you to take my daughter cell phone off her and give it to my parents. I don't want her talking to anyone else until we do.

Ana started to cry a little relieved that it was Phoebe was safe. Now it was up to me to decide how to punish her.


	12. Chapter 12: Fall Out

_**Fallout:**_

_Christians' POV: _

_"Sir, we are about to land", said our pilot. _

_I look down and there is Ana, sleeping next to me. I don't want to wake her but we will need to get buckled in. I haven't slept yet. My mind won't let me sleep. I keep imagining what could have happened tonight, what if Phoebe had been hurt, attacked or what if someone had been drinking, what if it has happened but she hasn't told anyone. I couldn't imagine going through that again. _

_"Ana, time to wake up, we are about to land" Ana woke up quickly but was very gloomy. I wonder if she really slept that much now. "Armstrong has organised a car for us"_

_It is before 5:30 am and we head straight over to my parents house. Once we arrive we are greeted by my father and mother, but we don't exchange pleasantries. _

_Mom is the first to speak, "Phoebe is upstairs asleep, as is Eva"_

_Ana and I look at each other. My poor beautiful wife is dismayed with the events of the last several hours. _

_"We are going to let them sleep and wait till they wake. Nothing can change what is happened and if we get a bit of sleep I am sure we will feel allot better" replied Ana. I just wish I could believe her._

_We go upstairs and head to bed. Ana comes, lays next me and puts her head on my chest and I start to feel her tears. I hold her tighter and she falls asleep quickly. After I know she is definitely asleep I get up and walk to the room Phoebe is asleep in, there is a chair in the corner and I sit there and watch her. Years ago Ana had gone for drinks with Kate against my wishes whilst I was away and I rushed back to Seattle, who would believe that I would do the exact same thing due to my daughter two decades later._

_At 8am Phoebe wakes up and I am still in the room. As she wakes up she look over and see's me. I am furious and it becomes obvious to her._

_"Dad?"_

_I nod. She just lowers her head. _

_"Phoebe were you hurt last night?"_

_"No"_

_"Did anyone make you do anything you didn't want to?"_

_"No"_

_Regardless of how mad I was I needed to know that she hadn't been hurt, or worse raped._

_"Did you drink any alcohol? Or any of your friends"_

_"No we did do anything like that. We just ate pizza and danced"_

_My anger was starting to flare up now. "Why did you do it?"_

_"I just wanted to go out without all the hoop jumping!"_

_"Hoop jumping? For fucks sake Phoebe, you have had everyone running around Seattle searching for you! Your mom and I flew straight back from New York. You have put everyone through hell, your grandparents, your aunt and uncle, Taylor everyone". I was yelling now, I couldn't help it. _

_"I'm sorry". Phoebe said as she began to whimper._

_"The thing is 'sorry' doesn't cut it. You owe allot of people an apology and we have lost allot trust tonight."_

_"But nothing happened. I am ok"_

_"But something could have Phoebe. You are in the public eye, like it or not." _

_ "Dad, how did you find out that I had left?" Phoebe looks up at me as she asks._

_"What does that matter? Are you trying to fix your mistakes so you don't do them next time you sneak out?"_

_"No ... It just..." _

_Phoebe struggles to know what to say next and I am getting so frustrated that I clench at my hair and a few strands fall out. _

_"If you must know, after your emails saying that you missed us so much, your mother and I decided to come home early. When we couldn't reach you because your phone was on mute, though we now know your were gone, I rang Armstrong and when they came to tell you that's when we discovered your disappearance. Then we rang Teddy and he told us that he had seen a photo of you that a Brent Jones had posted online. We have organised for that photo to be removed, but who knows how many people saw it"_

_"I want to see Mom? Where is she?" She no longer looked like my 16 year daughter rather much younger._

_"She is asleep. Phoebe you need to be punished. You need to know that you can't do as your wish. For sneaking out, lying to everyone and breaking our agreed dating rules you're grounded my four months. That means school, home and you only go out with your mother and I or one of us. You only get to keep your cell phone with you at school but besides that it gets returned to us. I am also going to limit your access on your computer to school based material. You need to give us your ipad and ipod."_

_"But that means I won't go out till next year", Phoebe said pleading. _

_"Yes I am aware of that and there is still the matter of the dress. I told you on Friday night that I would spank you should you wear it."_

_"But you were joking, Dad. You can't spank me"_

_"I wasn't joking and I can spank you."_

_Her face was horrified. _

_"Do you remember when you were 7 and in Paris? You promised me that you would never scare us again by going off on your own? You did the same thing tonight, you broke a promise that you had kept for 9 years" I said as I approached her._

_Phoebe got up lost for words. I grabbed her arm and put her over my knee and pulled her pyjamas bottoms down and spanked her only for the second time ever in her life. After 20 sound smacks, I stood her up. Tears were running down her eyes and she was in obvious discomfort. Deep down I think I hurt as much as she did right then._

_"Phoebe, I love you so much, but you did deserve that"_

_She didn't say anything and as I left the room, I turned around and said, "I expect you at breakfast in 30 minutes"._


	13. Chapter 13: What Now?

_**What now?**_

_Phoebe's POV:_

_It had been twenty minutes since dad left my room and I was finally dressed. I put my hair in a pony tail and did not even bother to look in the mirror. I could feel my eyes were all red and sore, there would be no hiding the fact that I had been in tears. I didn't want to go down to breakfast; I was way too embarrassed of the fact that Dad had spanked me. I would have been happier if Taylor just got me and took me home. I noticed the bedroom door opening and it was Eva hurrying quickly and she didn't look too great though I know Uncle Elliot or Aunt Kate wouldn't have spanked her for any reason._

_"You ok?" Eva spoke first._

_"Yeah I guess. What did you parents say?" I was really curious to do what her parent's punishment would be._

_"Grounded for four months and I am no longer allowed to see Tyson"._

_"I got grounded for four months too. I am surprised that you got the same punishment as me, considering my dad and all."_

_"I told my parents the truth that it was my idea then my parents told your parents. Supposedly they spoke to your parents and they agreed to give us the same punishment. Do you have to come down to breakfast?"_

_"Yes but I don't want to. Dad actually spanked me earlier because I wore that dress and I really don't want to face him again."_

_Eva reached out and hugged me, but all I wanted was my mom to come charging through the room to rescue me. _

_Together Eva and I went down to breakfast. It was certainly in our best interest not to aggravate our parents further. Once I got down stairs I found mom already at the table drinking her tea and I walked towards her and gave her a kiss on check and said, "Morning Mom", but I ignored dad completely. We had had too much contact today as it is._

_Everyone was at the table, even grandma as she cancelled her shift at the hospital because of our escapades last night. My grandparents looked exhausted and upset and I knew it was our fault. Breakfast was tense and it was difficult to endure. Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Elliot and Dad started to talk about New York and Harvard whilst I couldn't make out what Aunt Kate and Mom were discussing. _

_After awhile I looked at Mom and said, "Mom can I leave the table? I just want to go and make sure I have everything before we leave."_

_"You haven't finished your breakfast" interjected Dad_

_I ignored Dad's comment probably for the first time in my life. "Mom I bought allot of school work with me that I am going to need this week"._

_No one responded and as a result I just got up and left the table without getting permission, another first for me. In my room I packed all my clothes and books, I then got out a pen and paper and wrote a letter to my grandparents, knowing they will find it when we have left._

_Dear Grandma and Grandpa,_

_I am sorry for what I did last night. I know you must think I am selfish and stupid and last night I know I was. I couldn't help it. I am sorry that I can't just be the perfect grandchild for you both like Teddy is. I am sorry that Grandma didn't get to go to the hospital because you didn't sleep during the night too. Grandpa I know I have betrayed you and there is nothing I can say to make it better than I am sorry._

_Love Phoebe_

_Mom, dad and I left not long after breakfast. When we were all seated in the car, with Taylor driving when I realised that Armstrong was around. _

_"Mom, where is Armstrong?" _

_Dad put his paper down and said, "Why don't you ask me?"_

_Again I refused to acknowledge him and repeated my question, "Mom, where is Armstrong?" _

_"Phoebe I have asked you to ask me", growled Dad getting frustrated._

_Mom put her hand on mine and turned put my head on her shoulder as tears started to run down my face. The last thing I wanted to do was to talk to Dad._

_Once we arrived home I quickly got out of the car and ran inside._

_ /_

_Four days later and I had started to get use to my confinement, and staying away from my Dad. I had set routine of waking up early and having breakfast, I would leave my breakfast dishes out so there was proof that I ate, then go and wash up whilst everyone was eating. I would then go to school then come back and go to my room and do homework, read etc. This means that I only had to be in the same room as my dad for dinner on most nights. It was Friday morning and I got up and went for breakfast. Gail and Taylor was already there. _

_"What do you want for breakfast Phoebe?" _

_ "Hi, you don't do breakfast at 6am."_

_"I know but since you have been then I thought I would and cook you some pancakes or something"_

_"Thanks I would love some". I smiled possibly the first since Saturday evening._

_"So would I" replied dad as he walked behind me and sat down at the table. "Since you have been doing an amazing job at trying to avoid then I thought I would have to play it your way /"_

_Why did he have to do that! I got up and walked back towards the stairs to my bedroom._

_"Phoebe wait! Stay and talk to me."_

_I turned around and looked at Dad and said, "I wish I had died in the car accident Sophie"._

_Dad's looked heartbroken and I just walked away._


	14. Chapter 14: Time for Truth

Time for truth.

ANA

Usually I get excited about Friday but for the first time in a long time I am dreading this weekend. Phoebe was still passively resisting communication with Christian, causing home life to be unpleasant and putting me between a rock and a hard place. At 6:30am I downstairs, I knew that Christian had got up early for a chance to see Phoebe, maybe I could help to increase the level of conversation. Once I got down stairs Phoebe was nowhere in sight, but Taylor and Christian were deep in conversation. When I sat down Taylor excused himself and Gail passed me a cup of tea.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Phoebe was here and she walked off and told us that she wished she had died in the car accident with Sophie", Christian lowered his head as he told me. He was obvious very shaken and distraught. "I have apologised to Taylor and he has an idea how to end all this misery."

I sat and listened to Taylor's idea and whilst I didn't necessarily like it I thought that it was time.

At 7:45, I went into Phoebe's room. "Do you want me to drive you to school?"

"Would it be ok? Wont you be late or anything"

"Definitely ok and not late. Anyway with you hiding away lately I wouldn't mind the drive with you." Phoebe smiled and I had never felt such relief. "How long do you plan on keeping this up for?"

"I don't know 5 days short of four months or until I leave for college. I don't know."

It was a 30 minute drive to Phoebe's school from our house. We jumped into the car and set off.

"Mom, do you think I could go to any college?"

"Phoebe we have told you over and over, you can do anything you put your mind to", I responded trying to avoid the true nature of her question.

"What I mean, do you think I could go over east too like Ted?"

"I thought that maybe you might want to go to WSU like I did."

Phoebe sighed. "Yeah I saw that Dad put brochures for WSU in my room. I wish he would let me or I am not going to explode"

_She actually thought Christian had put them in her room. Time to fess up! _"Phoebe you dad didn't out them in your room, I did". Phoebe's jaw dropped. "With Teddy leaving and all and your grades going through the roof, I didn't I want to think of you also going so far away".

"Mom, can we talk honestly?" Her question took me by shock as we had always tried to be as honest as possible with her. I nodded. "Where you scared on Saturday night when you found out I wasn't in the pool house?"

"Very. We didn't know what had happened and we couldn't reach you. We started to think maybe someone had you or you were hurt. Your dad and I were partially relieved when we heard from Teddy about the picture. We were furious that you had lied and deceived everyone, but we then knew that you hadn't been kidnapped or something"

"I haven't spoken to Ted yet. I was mad at him when I found out he had told you both about that picture. I didn't even realise that Brent was posting it online and I don't think it did it to be menacing or anything"

"I do think you should ring your brother, I actually think he helped you in a way that night. Now that I have answered your question can you answer one of mine?"

"Sure", Phoebe was actually enjoying this free line of questioning.

"Did you sneak out because we didn't take you to Massachusetts and New York?"

"I don't think so, actually I know I didn't. I decided to do it after my date with Mike. He and dad got on so well before the date and he was rather boring to be with, that my mind was just doing flips and I thought some adventure might be in order."

I lowered my shoulders, she was just like me.

"Next question then Phoebe, why did you take my dress when you knew you weren't allowed to?"

"That's an easy question Mom, because I knew I wasn't. Man dad was livid over that dress".

What Phoebe didn't realise was that not only had Christian been livid at her wearing the dress but also at myself for keeping it where she could get to it and not ensuring that I hadn't put it away when she told us she found it. Of course my punishment was enjoyable for Christian unlike Hers.

"For what I remember he wasn't too keen on me wearing it either". I tried to hide my crimson face as I remembered the evening in Aspen when I wore it for the only time. "Promise me that you will talk to Ted and your dad soon". Phoebe looked down and didn't respond.

Phoebe then took a major breathe and spoke quickly as if she was almost scared to ask. "After these over-the-top-too-long-four-months-of-grounding are over, do you think it would be ok if I had a dated Brent Jones?"

"The face book guy?" Shock and horror took over me that I slammed on the brakes and we jerked forward.

"I don't think he meant anything untoward about that mom, it's just something us teenagers do. Please mom, I really like him. He goes to Seattle Prep, he is brilliant and funny."

"What about Michael?" I know she found him boring but I really didn't want to see angry Christian when she would ask her dad about Brent.

"Yeah... umm... never again. I dated him because he would be perfect for Dad but I would rather be a nun then date him again."

When we were only 5 minutes from her school I thought it safe to tell her about her unexpected trip after school. "Your Dad and Taylor are going to come and pick you up today and they want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Phoebe was confused and frightened a little.

"Just listen to them both ok?" I pleaded as we arrived at Phoebe school where her friends and Eva were congregated waiting. She was about to get out of the car when she turn and kissed me and said sweetly, "I love you so much mom. Thank you and I am sorry for last weekend. I won't ever do it again!"

"Love you too Angel and thank you. I believe you. Listen to what your father and Taylor say today ok". Still she didn't respond. I watched as she walked into school with her friends and cousin and I prayed she would be ok when she returned home from school with Christian and Taylor.


	15. Chapter 15: Seeking the Truth

_**Review please... do you want more?  
**_

_**Seeking the truth:**_

_Christian's POV:_

_Taylor and I arrive at Phoebe's school just as the bell rings and there are hordes of students leaving. I am half fearful that she we will try and avoid us. As I get out of the car so I can find see her. I start to get nervous when I don't see her but then I hear her familiar voice. _

_"I'm ready. Where are we going?" She sounds like she is had a good day and even though I know her question is more directed at Taylor than me I am overjoyed to hear her voice._

_"It's not too far, come let go", I respond extending my hand out which she fails to take, however she jumps into the car which is more than she has done for me this week._

_In the car were a bunch of daisies and the mere sight of these and after the morning's events make Phoebe lower her head. She moves towards me and is about to rest her head on my shoulder, like she use to do when she was sad and I move my arms to wrap it around her but she jerks and resumes her silent resistance. I am crushed all over again. We drive for over hour until we get to the cemetery where Sophie was buried. We had never bought Phoebe here and she was in the hospital when she was buried. We all got out of the car and I grabbed the Daisy's. Taylor led the way and we followed to Sophie's final resting place. I placed the Daisy's next to her tomb stone, Taylor and I then sat Phoebe in between us on a bench very close by._

_"You've never bought me here. Why?", asked Phoebe_

_"It was really hard to. You were terribly injured during the accident and you took a long time to recover. We just didn't want you to be hurt anymore and neither did we", I responded as I took her hand. She didn't let go._

_"When I was 4 I told her that I was going to pick all the daisies in the meadow for her as she loved them so much."_

_Taylor laughed and responded, "One Sunday, you actually tried to do that. You kept picking them and bringing a few at a time over to her that you that you actually fell asleep out of exhaustion."_

_"Do you miss her Taylor?" Phoebe asked_

_"Yeah I do."_

_I heard Phoebe take in a deep breath of air as she does when she was going to ask a hard question. "Taylor, do you wish sometimes that I had died in the accident rather than Sophie?" Her question made me jump up and kneel down so I could see her face._

_Taylor looked despondent. "I guess I should but I don't. There are a few things you don't know..." _

_"Taylor" I interjected. __I didn't want my daughter to hear from anyone but me!_

_"No Christian", I shocked though I was nto sure if it was because he used my first name or said no to me for the first time in 20 years, it needs to come from me not you, you are Phoebe's dad but I was Sophie's". Taylor had never been so forthright with me ever and I was annoyed but knew deep down he was right. _

_"What don't I know?" Phoebe's had a look of fear in her eyes and I sat back down next to her to comfort her._

_Taylor continued, "Sophie really loved you and Teddy, she would call you her mini-brother and mini-sister. Any chance she got she would play with you both and even pretend that everyone had left you and she was your baby sitter. When she was 18 she went to college, but it was there she started to drink. That summer when she came home to see us, she promised me that she wouldn't ever drink again. She had gotten into some trouble over it. Well on the day of the accident your parents had lent her a car to go and see some friends, but we didn't know that she had gone to a bar with them and she had been drinking."_

_"Then I got sick at school and she came to pick me up right", Phoebe said as she was starting to put all the pieces together. _

_"We were going to leave to get you but she was closer and I didn't realise what Sophie had been drinking. I don't think she wanted to disappoint me by telling me the truth so I suspect she just went off to pick you up. She ran a red light and hit a car and a truck. The car flipped over and you were both lucky not to have died straight away."_

_I put my arms around Phoebe as tears were running down her face. My poor brave girl was desperately trying to maintain her composure. Taylor got up and was too distraught to talk now._

_The for the first time in a week Phoebe actually looked up at me and started to talk. "I remember her picking me up from school"._

_Taylor and I were both very shocked at this revelation. "You told us that you didn't remember anything from that day" I questioned sounding trying not to sound irritated._

_"Well you never told me that she had been drunk that day but you have known for 6 years!" She said very matter of fact. "I was really happy that you allowed her to pick me up. I remember running up to see her and jumping in the car. I was talking to her but she seemed a little funny that day. I realise that now she was drunk. She was driving really fast and I asked her why she was doing so. When I asked her she said it was because she said that she had to get home quickly, but I don't remember more than that"._

_We were all silent then, soaking in new revelations and old wounds._

_Taylor sat back down and looked towards Phoebe, "After the accident I resigned. I left and went into great despair as I knew that your dad only agreed to let Sophie pick you up as I had recommended it and that I had almost allowed you to be killed. Your dad let me come back after you were released from hospital; I didn't want to risk anything else happening to you at all."_

_"Why are you both telling me this now?" Phoebe asked_

_I put her head on my shoulder and told her, "Because this morning you told us that you wished you had died with Sophie that day and we needed you to know the truth of what happened. I know you think we, especially me, over protect you and everything but the thought of ever losing you and getting so close to is something we never want to consider again."_

_ Phoebe straightened herself up and looked at me seriously and said, "Dad, I'm really hungry can we three go and get something to eat?"_

_Taylor and I laughed, not because what she said was particularly funny but because it was the most normal thing that had been said all afternoon. We got up and got into the car and drove off to a local restaurant._


	16. Chapter 16: Family Converstation

_**Family conversation:**_

_Phoebe's POV_

_It had been one week since I went to the cemetery with Dad and Taylor, however I am still grounded but at least I now have full internet and phone privileges back. Since it had been two weeks since I talked to Teddy I thought it was about time I Skype him. I had been still furious at him for telling mom and dad about the picture on face book but I also missed him terribly. I loaded the programme and rang him, in which he answered immediately._

_Teddy: Hey there. I was wondering if you would ever talk to me again._

_Phoebe: I would have disowned you as my brother if mom and dad had any children after you're ratted me out, lucky for you! Dad has only just allowed me to have full internet rights today. Privileges due to good behaviour._

_Teddy: Gosh 99% of the population should be so lucky! You are not exactly living in a jail. Plus it was better for you that I told them or else they would have thought you had been kidnapped or something and may have really hit the roof. At least I they knew you weren't dead or something._

_I shrugged. Things had gotten better with Dad in the last week but he wouldn't relent on decreasing the amount of time I was grounded. _

_Teddy: Anyway tell me how much you miss me?_

_Phoebe: __rolling my eyes.__ I wish I was like other girls who hated their siblings. Do you miss home? Is being so far away the greatest thing ever?_

_Teddy: I do miss Ms Jones cooking that is for sure, and yeah I do miss it a bit. School is keeping me busy and me a few other things._

_Phoebe: Would the few other things include a girl called Hayley?_

_Teddy: How did you find out about her? Do mom and dad know?_

_Phoebe: Nope. I found out because Brent, the guy I was with that Saturday night, got that message from her. I put the pieces together. So are you serious about her?_

_Teddy: I like her._

_Phoebe: Are you sleeping with her?_

_Teddy: I will take the 5__th__ amendment on that question._

_Phoebe: So I will take that as a yes. Hey I got something to tell you and it will be hard to hear, so listen to me._

_Teddy gave me the same look that Dad gave everyone when he was given unfavourable news._

_Phoebe: Taylor and Dad last week took me to Sophie's grave. They told me that she had been drinking that she caused the car accident. _

_Teddy spun slightly but noticeably in his swivel chair. He didn't look shocked._

_Phoebe: Teddy didn't you hear me? She was drunk and almost killed me._

_Teddy: I know, but I am not supposed to. _

_Phoebe: And you didn't tell me? Teddy we are supposed to support each other! And what do you mean you weren't supposed to know but did!_

_I am so furious now._

_Teddy: When Taylor came to the house to talk to dad about returning to work, I had gone to listen to what they were talking about. I knew something was wrong straight from the second we left the basket ball game so quickly. I just wanted to be told. I couldn't tell you Phoebe, you were so sick and hurt from the accident. Mom spent so much time crying and dad wasn't himself. This is why they protect you more than me and watch you like a hawk... you came so close to dying._

_I really didn't want to talk about it, so I quickly changed the topic._

_Phoebe: I really like Brent. He was so much fun. Do you think Dad will let me date him when I am no longer grounded? Eva told everyone it was her idea and such, so surely dad should be ok_

_Teddy: Maybe if he passes the background check and never posts pictures of you on face book!_

_Teddy was actually annoyed about the face book incidence. _

_Phoebe: He didn't realise it would cause any problems and I have dad to police me, don't go on taking that role._

_Teddy: Maybe I shouldn't have gone so far from you! I think you still need me._

_Teddy was gloating. _

_Phoebe: Personally I think you should have gone further to Switzerland._

_Teddy: Well dream all you want little sister because they way you have been behaving the only place our parents are going to let you go to college in a convent. _

_It was after that comment that we both burst into laughter over our silly comments. Sure we argued but we were still siblings! It was at my uncontrolled laughter that my mom and Dad came in and sat on my bed with me. I really liked them coming in, as it had been the first time we could talk as a family for what felt like forever!_

_Phoebe: Sorry mom and dad if I was too loud but it was Teddy fault_

_Mom/Ana: Well at least you're not yelling. Hi Teddy, missing you sweet heart!_

_Teddy: Miss you too mom and dad_

_Mom/Ana: Do you need anything? Can I send you anything from home?_

_Mom was going into Mom mode._

_Teddy: Yeah send me Ms Jones to cook for me. Plus Mom and dad don't have any other babies, or Phoebe will hate me._

_It was at that comment that Teddy and I both laughed but poor mom didn't get it and our dad didn't look too impressed with that statement._

_Dad: Ted I want to ring you on your phone and talk privately as soon as you're off Skype. We spoke to Phoebe recently about something that happened long ago and you probably deserve to know._

_Teddy: Dad I know, I have known since before Phoebe was came home from the hospital._

_Dad: __in a very annoyed and agitated voice __and how do you know?_

_I had watched Dad's mood go through many changes quickly but nothing like this and I didn't know if it was getting any better as Ted explained how he came to be enlightened with this news._

_Phoebe: Let move on from this story. It's happened, it was terribly sad but I am still alive and Taylor is still here and he is still with Ms Jones. _

_Mom moved to put her arms around me to give me a hug to make sure I was ok. We were all silent for a few minutes and it a little tense._

_Dad: I really do not appreciate my conversations being ears dropped but thank you for not telling anyone._

_Phoebe: Of course he wouldn't tell anyone – He is a mini you dad._

_Teddy: I better go. I really need to get some sleep; I have introductory Business and economics principles in the morning._

_Phoebe: Bye._

_Mom, Dad and teddy both said good bye and I switched off my computer._

_"Hey Mom and Dad, Are there any other family secrets I don't know about?" I asked trying to be funny._

_Dad walked up to me and looked serious again. Damn! "I use to be a 15 year old drunk and a dominant"_

_I just rolled my eyes and said rather annoyed, "Dad stop lying to me." Mom looked like she was about to pass out. _

_"Sorry Phoebe. No more lies and no more secrets" Dad said as he kissed me on the forehead and then he and Mom left. As if Dad was even remotely interesting!_

_Ana's POV:_

_We had just left Phoebe's room and walked into our own room. I snapped and said "I can't believe you just said that to her."_

_"She didn't believe me and I knew she wouldn't" Christian shrugged._

_"Do you think we should reduce the amount of time she is grounded?"_

_"I don't want to. I would rather she stay where I can see her. Maybe we should have had more children; we do make such fantastic offspring even if they do at times go astray."_

_"Mr Grey, what are you suggesting?"_

_Christian then ran his fingers down my check and unbuttoned my top and pulled me on the bed. He was still as amazing and well built as the day I had met him._


	17. Chapter 17: Trust

**Trust!**

Phoebe's POV:

"Determine the equation of the line through (2,-3) and perpendicular to the line 4x - y = 7." Hhhmm I thought to myself well. " y.= y = 4x - 7The slope of the line is 4. The negative reciprocal of 4 is -1/4."

"Phoebe do you want a cup of tea?" Dad said at my door.

"No Thanks Dad. I am finally getting through all these coordinate geometry practice questions for tomorrows test." "Ok, you mom and I will be downstairs. You do know that we are proud of you don't you?" Dad looked inquisitively. "Yes, but do you know that I can be trusted again don't you?" I responded with the inquisitive look he gave me. "I hope so Phoebe! I love you" and with that final statement he left my room.

I had been studying for over some time when my phone rang and the number came up private. I didn't know whether to answer it as dad hated private numbers and thus were harder to trace. I considered not answering but I was open to any diversion that would take me away from my geometry. Plus I could always hang up if it was some weirdo

Phoebe: Hello.

Brent: Hi Phoebe, its Brent_. Sounding very nervous._

Phoebe: Oh hi! _My spirits perking up greatly and I actually stood up from my desk. It had been over 3 months since I talked to him. _How are you? Why is your number on private?

Brent: I was a little scared that your dad might see who was ringing. He was rather mad last time.

Phoebe: _last time? _You spoke to my dad?

Brent: he rang my parents to let them know that I had posted a picture of a younger girl on the internet without her permission. In turn my parents got angry and made me close down my facebook page. I am really sorry I didn't think anything about it.

_I was furious but not surprised by Dad's actions._

Phoebe: my dad is rather over-protective. Sorry that you had to close down your face book page.

Brent: face book was a bit of a bore anyway. But it was your dad's and my parent's reaction that caused me to take so long to ring you.

_It was obvious that he was nervous but it was very sweet also. _

Brent: Do you think I could ever come over, meet your parents and then take you to a movie.

_My heart started to beat quickly and I felt a warm glow over me._

Phoebe: I am grounded for another two weeks but maybe, I don't know. Let me see, ok? _I took a deep breath._ Just a funny question, have you ever been arrested or anything or have any of your family members?

Brent: uumm… no.

Phoebe: Good, sorry but it will matter to my dad. So how is school?

We talked for over two hours freely and happily that I forgot about the time. It wasn't until my mom knocked on my door at 9.30pm. I ended the call with Brent before Mom entered.

"Hey angel, you should probably start getting ready for bed"

"Ok mom. I was just studying for tomorrow" I tried to look like I had been busy.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked more curious than anything. "It was Eva. I was just helping her with a maths question for our tests tomorrow that all. She is struggling a little bit". I said without looking at her but trying to act normal. She was a genius at knowing when I was lying.

"Good night Phoebe" she said and she kissed me, 'Also just so you and your COUSIN on the phone realise, you are both in different maths class and she is with Aunt Kate at a play tonight so she isn't studying or on her phone. Maybe tomorrow you may want to talk to me."

I lowered my shoulders, "sorry mom, I didn't mean to lie". Mom looked into my eye, "But you did Phoebe. Are you planning on running off and not telling us or sneaking out for pizza anytime soon"? I shook my head. "Good, but tomorrow after school why don't I pick you up and we can go for a burger and we can talk"

"Thanks Mom. I love you"

"Love you too. Go to sleep."

/

Ana's POV:

I left Phoebe's room with mixed emotions; I knew that she wasn't going to do anything silly again but unhappy that she hadn't told me the truth straight up. I went to the study where Christian was working and went and sat on his lap.

"Is Phoebe in bed yet?" he asked

"She is getting ready now. She has been studying for a test tomorrow", I said as I paced my head on his shoulders.

"I can't believe how focused she is right now on school. We should have grounded her to the end of her college career." Christian said proudly. No matter how hard things had been recently with Phoebe it was without doubt that she had a very special place in his heart. I don't think he loved her more than teddy but he felt a great need to protect her more.

"Teddy wants to bring a girl over for Christmas. She is from Seattle and will be here. I think he likes her", I said happy that he was enjoying the company of another girl.

"I will ring my parents and let them know that we will need another place at the table." Christian said. "And he more than likes her. Smith has told me that she has spent several nights at the apartment recently"

"Still the ultimate stalker isn't you?" I said shocked!

"I am not stopping him from having a personal life or even having sex, in fact it was me that ensured he would be safe about it, but I do want to know he isn't getting involved with a girl that wasn't right for him".

"Christian he is associating with girls that are going to Harvard, the best university in the country!"

"Yes but he is still our son". Christian smirked.

"And our daughter will no longer be grounded in few weeks and she too may want to regain some personal life" I said as I watched him grab his hair in his trademark fashion.

"Ana, I wish I had never made that agreement with her about dating!"

"If you hadn't Christian then she wouldn't have abided by the terms of her being grounded. She has followed our every wish and command so she can gain your trust back". Christian sighed and looked conflicted. It had never been this hard with Teddy but then again he never snuck out with a cousin before. "Come on Christian lets go to bed, it will be much easier to relieve your tension there than here".

Christian smiled broadly and picked me up. "Mrs Grey, you definitely know what to say don't you!"

/

Ana's POV

The next day I picked Phoebe up from school with a surprise.

"Hi Mom, Why do you have my car?"

"Your dad and I thought that since you probably deserved it back now". Phoebe's eyes were glowing!

"Even though I am still grounded?" I nodded and she beamed. "Can I please drive it Mom?" I handed her the keys and smoothly she started the car and set off.

"How was school?"

"Excellent. The test wasn't too bad and I don't completely regret and detest being in a junior class even though I am a sophomore." Her upbeat and cheerful mood suddenly became very gloomy. "And yes mom, Eva is not in my class. Sorry. I feel like that is the one word I use more than any other word lately."

"Let's go and get a hot drink. Just pull over there and we can go into that cafe. I will just ring and tell Sawyer, he is following us.

I sat down with two cups of tea and some biscuits. "So are you going to tell me who you were on the phone with last night, now that we both agree it was not Eva?"

"It was Brent. The guy that I saw that night"

I tried not to look annoyed or concerned. I knew that Christian during his rage had contacted the boy's family. "Do you think that a good idea? I asked

"I just really like him. I am going to ask dad if I can go on a date with him after I am grounded. Do you think he will let me go, if Brent meets all the requirements, which I know he does mom?" She was pleading more than asking."

"I don't know, maybe. But I don't want you to lie to me about anything, even who is talking on the phone." I never ever wanted my own daughter to feel like she couldn't talk to me or tell me the truth, but then I guess I was the same as a teenager. "Has Teddy told you that he coming home for Christmas with Hayley?"

"He told me two days ago over Skype and she was at his apartment and even spoke to her for a bit. She has been spending a lot of time there."

"Your dad told me, I think it might actually be his first serious girlfriend."

"Mom I think they are sleeping together. Is Dad ok with that?"

"I guess so. Teddy is very smart and will always be careful" I tried to emphasis the being careful part.

"Well since I have a higher GPA than Teddy and more than likely with beat with SAT, and I am smart then I guess it should be ok for me to go over east for college say Yale or Harvard and entertain boys as long as I am careful"

I knew where she was going with this one and even I wasn't going to open that door. "We will see Phoebe. Your recent choices haven't been consistent with bring careful."


	18. Chapter 18: What are brothers for

_**What are brother's for.**_

_Phoebe's POV:_

_Finally it's Christmas, school is on break, Teddy is home and everyone is in a great mood. Now Teddy may be home in Seattle but we haven't seen him a great deal around the house. One night I decide to wait up for him. Truth be told I was missing him greatly and now wished he hadn't moved away so far. After I knew no one would look for me or such, I went into his old room and waited for him._

_"Phoebe! Phoebe! Wake up! Have you lost your sense of direction or something, because you are definitely not in your bedroom" Teddy was desperately trying not to laugh._

_"I was waiting up for you"_

_"You did a pretty bad job of that then!" Teddy said as he lied down next to me._

_"How was your date with Hayley?"_

_"Great. She is amazing." I couldn't believe it, his eyes were glowing._

_"You love her don't you?" I asked amazed and astonished!_

_"I think so but I am not sure", whispered Teddy. I think he was a little scared to admit it to himself._

_"Oh you're so lucky. I don't even know if Dad will let me date again. Can you imagine it? I could die and the only date I had was with Mr Boring and I will never have been kissed. Even the thought of it make me want to die!" I knew I was being over dramatic but damn it was exactly how I felt._

_"You need to refocus little sister. It's the trust factor you need to win back! Now you have done it with sticking to the conditions of being grounded, and you have definitely been on your best behaviour. So I don't see why Dad won't let you restart dating"._

_"But I want to date Brent"_

_Teddy curled his lips at my confession. "Don't worry I think I know what I can do. Leave it to me". Teddy looked optimistic and again took on the role as my protector and champion. _

_The next day on Saturday, 4 days till Christmas, Dad and Teddy were taking in the study and it almost looked like an inquisition. I chose not to interfere._

_**Teddy's POV:**_

_"Hey dad, are you busy?" I asked at the door of his study._

_"Nothing I can't do later, come inside. Do you want a drink I can get Gail to get you one". _

_I was amazed by how much respect I had gained for Dad since being away. The one thing that I wanted from him was to be always proud of me. As a teenager I didn't really want to be like him but as I got a little older I did and now after a few months away from home, I discovered that maybe I was very much like him."_

_"I have something for you dad", I handed him a manila file. Dad opened it and started to read it intently. _

_"You did a background check on Brent Jones? Isn't that supposed to be my role in the family?" Dad didn't know how to react._

_"Yes, but Phoebe is my only sister and I was concerned that she may seek a way to see him without you knowing. I thought I would do one just in case I had to come to the rescue."_

_"I did one on him too". Dad got up and grabbed his copy. We both scanned the information but they came up with the same information._

_**Brent Anthony Jones**_

_Address:_ 254 Plum street**  
**Seattle, WA

_Mobile: 359 548 6275_

_Banking Details: Bank of America 78457_

_Occupation: Student – Seattle Prep_

_ Music Scholarship _

_GPA: 3.75_

_SAT: 1950_

_Employer: Nil_

_Father: Michael Jones – accountant_

_DOB: 1983_

_Mother: Marissa Kavanagh Jones – House maker_

_DOB: 1984_

_Siblings: Jessica Marie Jones – Stanford University: pre-Law_

_DOB: 2012_

_Political Affiliations – None found_

_Religious Affiliations – Catholic_

_Sexual Orientation – heterosexual_

_Previous Relationship – None_

_"Well it all looks fine and plain to me", I said but dad looked less than optimistic"_

_"His GPA is lower than Phoebe's and ..." __I had to interject .__ "but that isn't the key factor here, we are not looking to get her married off", I said,_

_Dad grabbed the documents and dropped them on the floor. "Ok, Ted what's this all about?"_

_"I think Phoebe would like to go on a date with this guy and I think you should let her." Wow I had become rather brash since going to university. "She made a really big mistake and she knows that and I think she needs to be given another chance"_

_"You know it's usually your mother doing this, trying to get me to be less of a control freak". Dad got up and paced around the room for a bit. "Let me talk to your mother and we will see."_

_"Thanks Dad." I got up and before I left Dad spoke, "Ted it's good to have you home, even if it's only for a short time" _

_I smiled at dad and realised for the first time that he probably missed me. Two days later Mom and I spoke in the kitchen and we both came up with an idea._

_It was the 23__rd__ of December and everything was buzzing with Christmas around the corner! That morning I went into Phoebe's room and woke her up. "Hey Phoebe, mom and dad said you can come out with me and Hayley tonight. We are going to go and watch a movie and get some dinner. Be ready at 5:30pm ok". _

_"I guess so. Are you sure I am allowed to go. I am still grounded."_

_"Yep. Put on something really nice. Wear a dress or something. Trust me! _

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_Going out on a date with my brother and his girlfriend wasn't my idea of excitement but the thought of being able to go without one of my parents at the moment, made this outing seem like Disneyland to an 8 year old. I went to get out a pair of jeans and then remembered Teddy told me to wear a dress. __Why on earth did I have to wear a dress?__ Was he scared I would look bad in front of his blonde boom shell girlfriend. I went to my wardrobe and took out a patterned dress that mom had given me last year. It's had various colours on it and was rather stunning and came just above my knee, way longer than that silver dress I wore so many months ago. I put on my shoes with a low heel and went downstairs. Everyone was there and standing around, Dad, mom, Taylor, sawyer, Ryan and Ted. __Gosh who died?_

_"I think Santa should get you a clock for Christmas", called out Ted as I walked down the stair and he looked at his watch._

_"You look beautiful tonight Phoebe, but you always are", said Dad. __Wow that was the nicest compliment he had ever given me!_

_"Thanks Dad. Is Hayley coming soon? Are you sure it's ok that I come along?"_

_Mom smiled and nodded. _

_"As long as you stay with Teddy at all times. Plus Taylor and Sawyer will both be going this time. __Both Taylor and Sawyer? To a simple movie and dinner?__ Before I could question them the door bell rang and Gail answered it and I could hear her footsteps approaching the end of the stairwell._

_"Hi Hayley", said Ted and he gave her a short but sweet kiss. Then I saw him, there was someone else behind her and it was Brent._

_"Brent, Hi what are you doing here?" But before he could answer my question Dad interjected._

_"Phoebe, Brent is going to accompany you, WITH TEDDY and Hayley to the movie and dinner. Brent, your mother and I have spoken and we think it should be ok for you to go out. He has been informed of ALL the conditions of this date! You will be with your brother and Hayley plus Taylor and Sawyer. You are not allowed ot go anywhere without them!"_

_"Even though I am still grounded for another 6 days?" I was praying this wasn't a dream!_

_Mom responded, "Yes, please go and have a good time."_

_I was going to go on my second date with 4 other people and I really couldn't care at that point in time. I ran over and put my arms around my Dad and Mom, "Thank you Daddy and Mommy. I promise to do the right thing". And with that off we went. With Teddy and Hayley in front of us and Taylor and Sawyer behind us. I crazy date but my date!_


	19. Chapter 19: Double Dating with Security

_**Double dating with security.**_

_Phoebe's POV:_

_Teddy and Hayley had wanted to go to dinner before we went to the movie, which is why we had left so early. Ted said it was no one was hungry whilst in the movie and just filed up on junk, but the reality was that he wanted to make sure I didn't get home too late. Maybe it had something to do with the terms of agreement he must have made with Dad_

_We arrived at this little Italian restaurant with Sawyer and Taylor not far behind and were shown to our table. Sawyer and Taylor sat at a table close by, too close by to be honest. They wouldn't usually sit so close and try and look casual eating a meal together, but dad must have instructed them to do so! _

_We took our seats and I scanned the menu though I was way more interested in scanning Brent who was sitting next to me._

_"Brent, I hear you're a junior. Any plans for what you are going to do after school?" Teddy asked __OH NO! He was going to give him a dad like grilling! __I needed to speak up. "Teddy this isn't the French inquisition!"_

_Brent smiled and then said, "No its ok. Even thought I was always going to attend Seattle prep, I was given a scholarship in the arts. I paint and sculpt and I am not bad at it. I was thinking I might try the fine arts programme at Yale or the University of California. My father did want to go into law but my sister did that first so he is now thinking that I should be an accountant."_

_"So what do you intend to do? Fine arts or accountancy? I asked. I was curious about everything about him._

_"Maybe major in both and see where that takes me. But ultimately I think my parent want to be as happy as I can be. Ted, your sister tells me that you are studying economic and business"_

_"Yes I intend to join my father's business after graduation", Ted was talking so much more casual and I think he might be warming up to Brent. "Hayley is also going economics and also finance"._

_Our waiter came and took our order and quickly our entree came out. Brent looked over at me,"You know Phoebe you have never told me what you would have considered doing at college."_

_"I guess I haven't really thought much about it. I have always been so concentrated in keeping my GPA up and scoring a high SAT. I have been thinking that I might try pre-med. Our grandmother is a doctor and she has done some amazing work and I wouldn't mind following suit! I don't want to enter the business world nor do I want to go into publishing like my parents though they would love me to!"_

_Brent laughed a little and then said, "Well I am glad I am not the only person whose parents are hoping to follow in their footsteps". We all agreed with Brent._

_"You never told me that you were thinking of doing medicine", said Teddy. He looked kind of disappointed that I hadn't told him._

_"I have just been thinking about, I haven't told anyone until today" _

_The music started to play and Teddy and Hayley looked at each other and got up and started to dance on small dance floor._

_Teddy's POV:_

_It had been hard convincing dad to let Phoebe go on this date with us, but it was going wonderfully. I had to admit Brent was a rather smooth and laid back guy, plus he was definitely talented and bright. The type of guy my sister needed to date. As the music started, Hayley and I got up and started to dance. It wouldn't matter that we weren't at the table as Taylor and Sawyer were keeping an eye on them._

_"They are cute together aren't they Ted", stated Hayley._

_"Yes, but I much prefer the way we look together. I really miss having you to myself."_

_"I could stay with you tonight. I can text my parents to tell them that I won't be home and I am staying with you, they won't think anything of it." Hayley eyes glowed and I really wanted to say yes._

_"I don't know what my parents will think of it, but then Dad did tell me to have personal life, so I guess it should be ok." Actually I didn't know if it would be ok, but I just didn't want to go another night away from her. This was the feeling that mom and dad got every time they looked at each other._

_As I looked over at Phoebe, she was smiling and laughing and talking to Brent. It was obvious to me that she really liked this guy and it was my job to ensure she got the chance to see him again, should she want._

_After dinner we went off to watch a movie, we sat in a row with Taylor and Sawyer two rows above and to the side so they could see everything that was happening. After about 20 minutes, I noticed that Brent was nervously reaching out to hold Phoebe's hand and she too was holding his hand. Then I noticed the biggest smile on her face ever._

_The movie finished but I don't think Brent or Phoebe had watched much of it. They had spent allot of time whispering and looking nervously at each other. _

_Outside the cinema we got into the car and drove back home, as Hayley's car was there. Hayley put her arms around me and then whispered into my ear, "I will take Brent home and then come back ok!"_

_"You don't need to I can get Sawyer to drive him home, and you can stay now." I didn't want her to leave even for a second._

_"No I think its best this way" Hayley said. "No, stay here, don't be frightened. Sawyer, can you drive Brent home as Hayley will be staying here. I don't think she is that well and I want to keep and eye on her. She shouldn't drive". Well I wasn't completely lying; I did want to keep an eye on her plus many, many other things._

_Sawyer and Phoebe were looking a little shocked at my statement but Taylor didn't. I would hope that his cool response would mirror my parents in the morning. But right now stuff it; I wasn't going to let this gem go._

_I looked over and there was phoebe saying good bye to Brent. I couldn't make out what they were saying but they both looked rather happy. He then put his arms around her waist and she moved closer and they then both kissed, for longer than I would like also. After sawyer had left with Brent, the rest of us went inside. It was only 10:30, which I know would make my father happy. _

_It was to my great surprise and Phoebes that both our parents had retreated for the evening and were now in bed. Surely they would have waited up to see Phoebe, considering the past. We both shrugged thinking that they knew we were coming home as Taylor had probably been given him a minute by minute account. _

_"I am going to sleep. Thank you for tonight Ted and Hayley. Thank you Taylor also. It was fantastic". Phoebe hugged us both tight._

_"Do you like him?" giggled Hayley. _

_"Yes. He is fantastic. Now let's hope everything was fine with over-controlling dad and I get to go back out with him next week". Phoebe then floated up the stairs. I had never felt that I had done my brotherly duties as much as I had done._

_"Now miss Hayley, as you ready to go to bed? I ran my hands through her hair. Gosh it was soft and wonderful. I took her hand and we ran upstairs, and straight into my old room with the door locked._


	20. Chapter 20: Daddy and Daughter Time

_**I kind of have a soft spot for this chapter. How I would love the relationship between Christian, Ana and there only daughter to be.. Please review! **_

_**Daddy and daughter time!**_

_Phoebe's POV_

_The next morning I woke up and felt the sun coming in from my window. It felt amazing, life was amazing and everything was fantastic. It was Christmas Eve and I felt like a little child. I quickly had a shower and got dressed. As I was about to leave my room when I noticed a text on my phone._

_**Fantastic date last night. Can I see you again? Brent**_

_Even his text messages were magical!_

_**Love to! Will have you check with the parentals but it should be fine.**_

_I made my way down to breakfast. Mom and Dad were already there. "Where are Ted and Hayley?" I asked, though I wondered if they were just still asleep after the noises coming from the bedroom next to mine. _

_"They got up early to go to go to Hayley's parents house for the day. Hayley is coming to your grandparent's house tomorrow for Christmas day with us so it was only fair that they be absent today", Dad said in a cheery mood. Dad is cheery after my date last night; this must mean that Taylor issued a positive report. Maybe next holiday I would be able to spend part of it at Brent's parent's house and him with my family. __Get your head out of the clouds! __I said to myself you have had one date. That's all!_

_"Is there anything you want to do today, Phoebe?" asked Mom but she looked rather stressed and out of sorts. _

_"Not really", I replied. "But Mom you look tense"._

_"It's just a few contracts have gone missing and I need to fax them ASAP, but I have to go into the office. I know it's Christmas Eve and it will only take a few hours. I will be back by lunch", Mom looked shattered, she valued holidays and was always keen that work be put aside during these times. _

_"It's ok Mom, don't worry. Though one thing I would like is, Dad could you and I go to the Mall together and then Mom could you meet us for lunch?" I asked. They were looking shocked and I understood why! It had been a long time since I actively suggested us spending any time together. Mom and Dad looked at each other and both replied, yes! Mom kissed me and Dad as she walked out with Sawyer._

_"When do you want to leave Phoebe?" asked Dad. _

_"In one hour! I need to pick up something for Grandma and Grandpa for Christmas". I looked down embarrassed at what I needed to say next. "Dad, I wanted to give them something special to say sorry for what I did that weekend. I know it was stupid and selfish of me and that I really hurt their trust plus yours and moms"._

_"You're right that it was stupid and selfish. Your grandparents found that letter you wrote them but getting them something to say sorry would be nice but I think you saying it to them personally would be better. What were you thinking?"_

_"I don't know. That's why I want you to come with me. I could use your advice". _

_I ensured I ate all my breakfast, didn't hurt to keep dad happy and off I went to get ready. When I came out of my bedroom, dad had put on a pair of jeans and a black top. He had definitely dressed down from his usual CEO dark suit and tie. He actually looked a little young that I giggled a little._

_"What's funny?" Dad asked._

_"Nothing, it's just that you look different when you don't wear a suit, you know, you look normal." Dad was perplexed. "Dad you look good ok"_

_"Well I thought that since this has been the first time in maybe 6 years you have asked me to go to the Mall with you I better not embarrass you in case any of your friends see us and dress casually. I was going to wear the shirt you made me when you were six that says No1 Dad but then I would probably get less attention from all the women who walk pass". I was shocked at dad's statement; he had never even looked at another woman besides Mom._

_"It was a joke Phoebe"_

_"Funny Dad! Plus it's ok if I see my friends I will just pretend that I don't know you and you have been following me all day." Dad then gave me a similar look to the one I had just given him. _

_"Now that also was a joke Dad." _

_We went downstairs were Taylor was already waiting for us. "Phoebe why don't you drive" asked Dad. _

_"Sure". I walked towards my Audi with dad behind me. Taylor would follow in the SUV. I started the car up and headed off. Dad was sitting back and making no comments. Maybe Christmas had overcome him or maybe it was the fact that I actually asked to spend time with him that had put him in the best of moods. At the mall we looked through numerous stores to no avail. I couldn't seem to find anything that would work. "Dad, I don't know what to give them"_

_"I wouldn't worry about it, they have forgiven you, we all have", Dad said actually meaning it. "Actually you could contribute to the gift that the family if going to give them this year. We have bought them 20 day cruise around the Caribbean. You could pay for them to have a massage or something on board."_

_"Actually that's a good idea", I was surprised that he even thought of it. _

_"You see Phoebe, I am not just an overbearing and over controlling father, I do have many good sides!" Dad said with a little shake of the head. I was embarrassed of my behaviour now. I put my arm around dad waist and said, "I know sometimes you're a little cool.. just a little"_

_"We still have 90 minutes till we meet your Mom. Can you help me buy Hayley a present? Your mom has been really busy at work and hasn't got around to it"._

_"Ok, but I think it means that we will have to go clothes shopping. I think a nice top or something would be ideal."_

_I really wished Dad could be like this all the time! I loved it. We went through a few boutiques and bought Hayley a light jacket and a blue top. I knew she would like the colour as she had often worn it. Dad insisted I try on a few dresses and clothes which we purchased. I could only hope that I would get to wear them on my next date with Brent. _

_"Phoebe we need to go and meet your Mom", dad said looking at his watch. We went back to the car and drove off. When we got to the restaurant Mom was already there, looking more relaxed then she did this morning. Dad went over to her and they kissed, as embarrassing as I found it, I was considered it nice that they still cared for each other and actually wanted to be together._

_"Hi Mom, just so you know, Dad wore those jeans and top to get attention from women", I said giggling. I don't think Dad found my comment to Mom as funny as I did. "Phoebe, it's a good thing you giggle like your mother does!"_

_We went to our table and ordered. Mom looked at me and asked, "So how was your date last night? What did you do?"_

_"It was good, actually it was great. Didn't Taylor give you a run down?" I replied and gave them the come on you already know everything look._

_"Of course we do Phoebe, but your mother and I would like to know what you thought. Your smart enough to give us your perspective."_

_"Well we went to that Italian restaurant near the cinema and then saw a movie. Brent and I ate and we talked about school and everything. Teddy transformed himself into a dad-like form and grilled Brent over questions about college and everything. Brent was really sweet and I like him. He has the most amazing hair and he is really talented." I could have gone on and on._

_"Your brother rather liked him and he was rather polite last night", Mom pointed out. I grabbed hand under the table to let her know I was appreciative of her statement._

_"What is he planning on doing at College?" asked dad._

_"He wants to study fine arts at Yale or University of California, but his dad wants him to be an accountant, so he may double major in both. Actually I have been thinking about what I will major in at college." Mom and Dad's focus on my words and on me increased just then. "Since my GPA is so high and I am likely to get an outstanding SAT score, I was thinking I would go pre-med." Now you would think that when a parent hears that their child may go into Medicine they would be excited but my parent's reaction was unreadable. "Mom, Dad this is supposed to be good news"._

_"It is Phoebe, but I just thought that you would want to do the same as Teddy and come and work at Grey Enterprises or even go into the publishing industry with your Mom, you would make a fantastic CEO one day. Your brilliant!" Dad said._

_Dad thinks I am brilliant? WOW he hadn't even ever said that about Ted before. "Angel, we aren't unhappy about you going into pre-med, in fact we are overjoyed, it's just not what we were expecting that's all! Mom said smiling at me._

_"I guess I just want to make my own way in the world". I looked at Dad and he looked a little sad. It then dawned on me that he probably had hoped that I would always be close by to him, either by living at home or at work. I didn't want the pleasant tone of the day to end._

_"Hey Mom, you're not going to believe this, but dad and I went shopping for clothes and he only said no to one thing". Mom laughed and Dad started to talk again. "The only reason I said no to that dress was because it showed more of your upper thigh than it covered but I will admit the other dresses were fine."_

_After we finished lunch and were having coffee and tea and the mood was relaxed I got my parents attention. "Do you think it would be ok if I went on another date with Brent? Of course with Taylor and anyone else." _

_Dad whispered something into my ear and she nodded. "Yes, that is fine, of course Taylor will attend! But" G__reat a BUT and dad's but's were not minor! __"If you want to see him after that then we would like him to come for dinner. We would like a chance to get to know him"_

_"I guess that fine". Deep down I wondered if Brent would be able to handle a dinner with my dad._

**Please review and tell me what you think! It really motivates me to write more !**


	21. Chapter 21: A New Year

_**A new year!**_

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_The year ended beautifully. Christmas was joyful and I even got to see Brent before the year ended! Dad has agreed to allow me to end my "grounding" earlier, much to the despise of my cousin Eva who was still grounded. Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot had refused to allow her off as the whole incident had been her idea originally and truth be told they didn't like Tyson also. Also her GPA had fallen to a record low of 3.0, whilst mine now sat at 4.6. Our school allocated a GPA out of 5. So I determined that as long as I maintained good behaviour, the recent improvement in relations with my parents and outstanding grades, nothing was going to be able to stop me seeing Brent! _

_It was almost 6pm and time for dinner, both my parents where home. I changed out of my school uniform and put on one of the dresses that Dad and I bought on our last shopping trip. Went to the table and sat down. Dad was already there and I could hear mom on her cell phone coming._

_"I think I need to hire a new editor. Murphy is considering moving to New York with his partner. You know Phoebe you would make a great editor, your English is excellent you could work with me", Mom said smiling._

_"Sorry Mom but I still think I will try for pre-med. Grandma was kind of excited on Christmas day when I mentioned it to her", I pointed out. Boy was Grandma ever so excited! I actually decided to make that part of my Christmas gift to her, though Grandpa did point out that I would have a great career in Law._

_"Do you have any major assessments at school in two weeks Phoebe?" asked Dad._

_"No. I have a few assignments to hand in but I have finished most of them. Why do you ask?"_

_"I am going over east and thought you might like to come with me and see Ted. You haven't been over yet and maybe you could have a look at Harvard College" winked Dad._

_"That would be great but I thought you both wanted me to stay close to home. Why show me something you won't let me have"_

_"We do and when the time comes maybe we will try to change your mind, but you should at least see other schools. I hate how most of the IVEY league colleges are on the east coast." said Mom._

_"I could just give up school now and not go to college and live at home forever", I joked and laughed. I looked at Dad who wasn't laughing, rather he said. "Phoebe, the scary thing about that is that I would actually like that. The staying at home not the giving up school part so much."_

_Gail bought us dinner and I ensured that I finished it all. "So Dad and Mom, as per our agreement can Brent come and have dinner here this week?" I said as I moved my head back and forth until one of them looked at me. "Mom... dad?"_

_"We heard you but when?" Dad said bluntly._

_"How about this Friday night?" Mom and Dad looked at each other and nodded. "Excellent, can I leave the table? I have finished and would like to ring Brent."_

_"Yes that fine" said Mom._

_I ran into my room and rang Brent straight away. _

_**Brent:**__ Hi Phoebe. I was just trying to do come study for chemistry but was finding it very hard as I kept thinking about you._

_**Phoebe**__: Smooth, but considering your last chemistry test result I think you should focus more. It's aad actually. _

_**Brent:**__ What's sad?_

_**Phoebe**__: That I am actually very good at Chemistry, and that surely thinking about me should have helped somehow. But this is not why I rang you._

_**Brent: **__ You want phone sex? _

_He was joking of course!_

_**Phoebe: **__Do you want one of my Dad security guys to come and kill you and make it look like an accident? _

_**Brent: **__Your joking aren't you?_

_**Phoebe:**__ Only partially, but this isn't why I rang. Are you free on Friday night?_

_**Brent: **__I was hoping I could see you actually._

_**Phoebe:**__ Good, because I want you to come to dinner at my parents house. _

_**Brent:**__ Dinner.. YOUR Parents?_

_The words seemed to spill out of his mouth._

_**Phoebe: **__yes, dinner with my parents. It will be fine. I think Ted gave them a good report and his opinion means allot to my dad so you should be fine._

_**Brent: **__Ok what do I wear, what do I bring?_

_**Phoebe:**__ Just wear a pair of pants and a buttoned up shirt. Don't bring anything, but yourself. And do not be late, Dad hates people being late. Be here at 6:00pm._

_**Brent:**__ Ok. See you Friday night._

_**Phoebe:**__ thanks. See you then_

_**Friday night – Christians POV.**_

_"I wish I could scare him off somehow", I said to Ana. I didn't mind Phoebe dating but I kind of minded her getting serious with another guy._

_"Phoebe would never forgive you. It took you both months to get back to where you both are in your relationship after the incident at Grace and Carricks house." Ana was getting out of her work clothes and into a white knee length dress in preparation for tonight's dinner. _

_"You look beautiful in white." I said, bringing a large smile to Ana's face. _

_"Mom and Dad are you both ready?" Phoebe asked as she approached our door._

_"What for?" I asked trying to be funny, but my wife and daughter did not share my humour._

_"Dad don't try and be funny right now. I want serious but fun loving dad here tonight. Also listen you are going to be nice tonight aren't you? I mean you not going to go all French inquisitions with a touch of Stalin are you?" Phoebe asked with the biggest look of concern on her face._

_"No, but if he touches you, Taylor has already said that he will shot him and we will be able to hide the body so no one can ever find it" Again they didn't share my humour. "Phoebe, I promise I will be civil. Your mom and I just want to meet him and have a decent chat to him." As soon as I finished talking the door bell rang._

_"That will be Brent. I will go and answer it", Phoebe jumped up and I noticed a glow in her face. I took Ana's hand to escort her to living room. _

_"Christian promise me you will go easy on him, I don't want tonight to go badly. I don't want to sadden Phoebe". Ana too looked worried._

_"I promise."_

_"Good or else I might make you sad in bed tonight". I looked at my wife in shock; she had never refused me in almost 18 years. We approached the living room were Phoebe and Brent were sitting and talking. Once they saw us Brent stood up and reached his hand out to mine._

_"Good evening Mr and Mrs Grey. Thank you for inviting me to dinner". He was nicely dressed and very well mannered. I sensed that Phoebe had been grooming him for tonight._

_"Thank you for coming. Phoebe and even our son have told us allot about you. Please sit down, would you like a drink?". _

_"No sir I don't drink I am only 17". Hhhmmm... I wasn't sure if he was stupid or trying to prove that he was responsible. Phoebe smiled and said "Brent I am going to have a coke, do you want one?"_

_"Yes", Brent said as he looked at Phoebe. He looked deeply at her and found it hard to take his eyes off of her. Phoebe was turning into a clone of her mother and as a result I would have to prepare myself for allot of male suitors._

_When Phoebe returned he handed Brent a glass and also passed me and Ana a glass of red wine. "Here Mom and Dad, Gail thought you could use one of these". She gave me a look that read BE-NICE!._

_"So we hear you are thinking about doing accounting at college?" I asked, trying to get a feel for this guy_

_"My father is an accountant and would like me to do so, but i am interested in fine arts." __Fine arts, not allot of security there. But tonight may not be the night to probe that aspect._

_"We would like Phoebe, to go into publishing or even pursue work at Grey Holdings like her brother but she seems to have other ideas" I said with a smirk._

_"It's not that I seem to have other ideas, it is that I do have other ideas." Phoebe pointed out. Brent looked at Phoebe confused. _

_"What other ideas do you have? Brent asked. _

_"Pre-med at Yale, or maybe even Stanford. But I am not sure, I guess that depends on what happens." Ana and I gave each other a brief look._

_"Those colleges aren't too far from where I want to go, and in fact Yale is my first preference." Brent pointed out. __Hhhhhmmmm... No way was I going to let Phoebe focus her academic career on the basis of a boy she has seen 4 times._

_"What do you mean by that depends in terms of college Phoebe?" Ana inquired. I was glad she asked as I don't think our daughter would have accepted that question positively from me. _

_"I am only a sophomore, I have another two and a half years left of school. Allot can happen, I may even consider taking Teddy on and try and take over Grey Holdings instead", Phoebe said as she laughed. _

_Gail came and told us dinner was ready. Dinner went rather well, I had to admit and Brent was a rather articulate and well informed young man. At 10pm, after Phoebe and Brent went to watch a movie in the living room, I heard Brent and Phoebe walk to the door. I stood on the stairs and watched._

_"You were great at dinner. I know my dad can be hard to take and scares allot of people, but i think he liked you" Phoebe said smiling at him._

_"Thanks. You are so beautiful Phoebe. Can I see you next week" He said as he ran his hand over her face. Not sure that I liked this show of intimacy, time to walk down and make my presence know._

_"Good evening Brent. Thank you for coming over", I said as I approached to shake his hand._

_"Dad, Brent was wondering if I could see him next weekend"_

_"No you can't" I said as Phoebe pleasant mood shattered. "You and I are flying over east and seeing Harvard and Ted remember?" _

_"Oh yeah, sorry Brent I forgot." Phoebe looked devastated._

_"But you and Brent you can both go out the weekend after" I pointed out and then suddenly Phoebe put her arms around me and whispered into my ear, "I love you daddy". She hadn't called me daddy for years._

_We both said good night to Brent and Phoebe practically skipped to her room. I returned to my room where Ana was waiting. She barely had any clothes on and I knew what was on her mind._


	22. Chapter 22: If you only knew

_**Thanks for the reviews. Please let me know what you think of this one. The end has a bit of a twist.**_

_**If you only knew!**_

_Phoebe's POV_

_I grabbed my suitcase from the closet and started to pack. Dad and I were going to go over east for the weekend and Monday. I had had an issue with my Economics teacher as he had scheduled a test and even though I offered to take it early he had refused, as a result the Dean of curriculum at the academy agreed to let me make up the credit by doing a report and a supplementary test, which had increased my workload greatly this week however this weekend should make up for it. Dad had to attend a meeting in Boston, and while he was there I would stay with Teddy and then we would all meet up._

_As I finished packing my clothes and toiletries I sat down on my bed and rang Brent._

_**Brent:**__ Hi Phoebe, and there I was thinking you would forget about me this week._

_**Phoebe:**__ well you are kind of hard to forget about. You are the first boy that I invited over for dinner you see._

_**Brent:**__ Have you packed?_

_**Phoebe**__: Yeah I have. I am just waiting for Dad to get home in the next couple of hours and then we are likely to leave asap. My Mom has already gone to a weekend spa with my Aunt Kate this weekend._

_**Brent:**__ Your home alone?_

_**Phoebe**__: Yep, with the exception of the security personnel._

_**Brent**__: Damn..._

_**Phoebe**__: why Damn? _

_**Brent**__: There I was thinking I could sneak in._

_**Phoebe**__: Teddy once snuck a girl in; she was having family problems and needed someone to talk to._

_**Brent**__: Did he ever get caught? Your dad can be scary!_

_**Phoebe**__: No he never did. But now that I think about it I wonder how he did it. _

_**Brent**__: Ask him_

_**Phoebe: **__ I hope you are not getting any ideas Mr Jones!_

_I heard someone enter through the house and heard my dad voice._

_**Phoebe: **__ Hey, I just heard my dad come home early. I better go. Talk to you soon._

_**Brent**__: Bye Phoebe, I will miss you._

_**Phoebe**__: Miss you too! Bye._

_I hanged up the phone and went to find my dad. _

_"Your home early" I asked him inquisitorially._

_"I didn't need to stay any longer at Grey house and I knew you were home alone" He said emphasising the alone part._

_"Alone? Ryan is still here and when am I ever truly alone dad!" I knew I was being cheeky but the fact had to be made._

_"Don't start that. Are you ready?"_

_"Definitely. I just finished packing, have you?_

_"I believe Mrs Jones packed my stuff for me and I just need to get some paper work in order and change and then I will be ready to leave"_

_Within an hour Dad and I were ready to leave and before we knew it were onboard the jet. Dad had organised dinner and we sat down together alone for the first time in years!_

_"I saw Michael Fuller's father today at a meeting" Dad stated. I almost spilt my drink at his comment. I had been avoiding Michael since our one and only date. "Oh yeah, he was very polite when I met him" I said, hoping this conversation would be short lived._

_"He told me that Mike had been crushed when you didn't date him again". I was trying to make myself look casual. "Phoebe did you even tell him you weren't interested?"_

_"No I didn't. It was just really awkward. I am sure that you have avoided a girl in your times". Dad narrowed his eyes and then smirked and I knew that he understood what I had meant. "So do you and Mom like Brent?" I had wanted to ask him that for a long time._

_"I don't know if I will ever truly like a guy that you are dating". I struggled not to roll my eyes. "Phoebe, I don't mind him, I just don't want you getting hurt"_

_"I know but you also know if you don't take chances then you never know what you are missing. Imagine if you hadn't gone after mom when you first met her? What if you hadn't dropped out of university? Chances and risks Dad; sometimes you get hurt and sometimes amazing things happen!" Wow even I was impressed with how fantastic my last comment was._

_"Very smooth" Dad said with a smile and even though he didn't say it he was proud of me just then. "So I will come with you to Teddy's apartment and then go back to Boston. I will only be 24 hours and then I will return. Ryan will stay with you, but you can reach me on my phone" _

_"I will be fine. I am looking forward to seeing Teddy, I miss him."_

_We arrived in Boston and got into the car. Soon were we at teddy apartment. _

_I knocked on the door to be greeted by Hayley and Ted. "Hi Ted, Hi Hayley" I said giving her a casual hug. I entered with Dad behind me and looked around. _

_"Now don't worry Dad, we will look after Phoebe." Ted said as he grabbed me from behind and tried to wrestle me down like he use to do when we were kids._

_"Why would you think I would be worried? If anything happens Ryan will ring me and there is also the digital tracker I had placed inside you both as babies so I can trace you both 24/7. I am the overly controlling and stalker father that you knew when you left at home". Dad said grinning. He was trying to make a joke but failed._

_"Bye Dad. I love you see you soon" I said. After he said good bye to Ted and had a quick word to Ryan he left. I turned around and looked at my brother. He looked taller somehow and more mature since he had been at university. _

_"What do you want to do first Phoebe?" asked Hayley. She looked just as amazing as she did over Christmas. Her long blonde hair and striking looks caused ted to stare at her always. _

_"I wanted to see Harvard, but I know dad wants to come with me when he returns so I can do anything"_

_Teddy and Hayley took me out around the city, we went shopping had lunch and then hanged out at the apartment. That night, after they had all gone to bed my phone rang and it was Brent._

_**Phoebe**__: Hi._

_**Brent**__: Are you at your brother's place?_

_**Phoebe**__: Yeah._

_**Brent**__: is your dad there? And is his security there?_

_**Phoebe**__: my dad is in Boston until tomorrow and the guards are here but they aren't around._

_**Brent**__: Well what if I told you that I was in your vicinity right now?_

_**Phoebe**__: then you would be lying as Seattle is many miles away!_

_**Brent**__: what if I told you my dad had bought me over to Boston to see the university here and I convinced him that I should see Harvard as they have a great business school especially in accounting, and that my dad was overwhelmed with joy to take me there._

_**Phoebe**__: what? Really... umm_

_**Brent**__: I am being serious. I am only a few minutes away. My dad is drinking and playing poker with some old friends from here tonight and I thought I would go out and come and find you. Can you let me in?_

_My heart was beating. I remembered what happened last time when I deceived my family_

_**Phoebe**__: I guess as long you as you leave before anyone wakes up._

_**Brent**__: ok see you soon._

_I quietly opened the front door to let him in and sneaked him into the spare room where I would be staying this weekend. My heart was beating so fast and I couldn't control myself. We didn't dare speak; he put his arms around me and drew me closer to him. Our lips met and I felt his arms unzip my dress, causing it to fall down. Surprisingly I found myself unbuttoning his shirt soon we were both naked on the bed. _

_He looked into my eyes and whispered, "Don't worry I will be gentle", and presented me with a condom. It is hard to explain how it felt; it was magical and thrilling but unexpected. We got caught up in the moment. Afterwards, we both got dressed and I checked that no one was around and then he left without anyone finding out._

_I returned to my room and sat on the bed and reflected on the fact that it had been my first time. I found blood on the bed, signs that I had lost my virginity. I quickly pulled the sheets off and replaced them. If anyone asked then I would say that I had had my period. _

_The next morning I woke up smiling, I am not sure if it was the adrenaline of it all or that no one had noticed but alas it was a great day. I got up and saw ted and Hayley in their Pyjamas having breakfast. "Good morning" I said_

_"Wow, I never thought I would see the day when my sister would be happy in the morning" Ted said in a fake- shocked tone._

_"You know Hayley I am surprised that you can tolerate my brother. You know there are so many better fish in the sea!" I said _

_"Where you ok last night?" Hayley asked me. "I thought I heard some moaning coming from your room"_

_I went a little pink, and prayed she didn't know what was going on. "Oh I just had some cramps, girl issues. I am fine now!" I turned my head to eat my breakfast. _

_"So dad rang me and he will be here this afternoon and would like us to meet him here then" Teddy said _

_"I am happy to hang around till he gets back. I want to see Harvard today and I would like to just chill today". I said_

_I finished breakfast and placed my dishes in the dishwasher and retreated to my room. I noticed a text message on my phone. _

_**Miss U this morning. I think I love you Phoebe, last night was amazing. Brent.**_

_My heart danced and I quickly replied._

_**Miss u 2. Love you!**_

_Dad arrived a few hours later and came into my room. "Hey Phoebe, are you doing all right?"_

_I jumped up and hugged him. "Yes I am great, glad you are here. Can you show me Harvard now?"_

_We left the apartment together and went into the elevator. "Did you have a nice time with your brother and Hayley?"_

_"Dad I can truly tell you that the last 24 hours have been splendid." I was turning not to give anything away!_

_"Fantastic your mother and I love hearing those words from you" Dad said. Oh if he only knew!_


	23. Chapter 23: Teddy's Next Move

_**So what do you think Teddy is going to do at the end of this chapter! :-) Can you guess?**_

_**Teddy's Next move**_

_Phoebe's POV:_

_I was amazed by the size of Harvard and wondered if I did attend would I stay with Ted and Hayley or somewhere else, but truth be told I was more amazed that I got away with last night escapades. In fact if I had got caught, Brent would be in hiding or missing and I would be under constant surveillance in a nunnery! The thought of it all actually made me giggle._

_"What's funny?" Dad asked. _

_"Nothing. It's just I can't believe that in a couple of years I will be going to college that's all." __Good save!_

_"I know what you mean. Sometimes I have to remind myself that you are not 5 years old and crying that you didn't want to be left at your first day of school and begging to come with me to the office instead."_

_"But I am not 5 anymore Dad." I said putting my arm around him knowing he was getting nostalgic._

_"I know but you will always be my little girl". We smiled at each other, but now I felt horrible that I had lied and went behind his back last night._

_We walked to the medical department at Harvard and Ii was surprised to be met by a staff member, though I should have guessed dad would have organised something. _

_"Good afternoon Mr Grey and Miss Grey. Welcome to Harvard" she said. I was surprised that she mainly focused on me rather than Dad as he always drew attention no matter what. "Thank you, it's nice to be here and please call me Phoebe", I replied politely. She and I started to walk together and I noticed that dad was lingering behind with Taylor, possibly for the first time ever. _

_"Phoebe, why don't we step into my office and we will talk about what your academics and what you wish to study and course admission." She said pointing her hand to the door._

_"Ok, I will just get my father" I walked toward dad. "Why are you walking so slowly? Anyway she would like to talk to me, so you better hurry"_

_"You know Phoebe you are right, you're not 5 and soon you will be at college, though thankfully for me I still have a couple of years of you at home still, so I think you should go in and talk to her alone. Taylor and I will be outside waiting." _

_I t took me a few minutes to process what he had said. Dad was actually letting me do something without him being his usual helicopter parent? "Sure, Ok dad". I went into the office unsure about what Dad had just said. My heart wanted him to be there but my mind was telling me that this was best. After 30 minutes I walked out of the office and was greeted by a medical student who talked to me about the school, life at college and everything else. Again Dad stood back. After an hour and a half, the tour and meeting was over and I returned to Dad's side and held him tightly._

_"So what did you think? He asked_

_"Good, great actually, though I think I will keep my options open, I do think I would prefer Yale, you know try something different from you and Ted. The lady told me academically I was well set up to get into medical school and interesting enough she even said that if I kept my GPA at 4.6 then I could be awarded a scholarship."_

_"They would be lucky to have you" Dad spoke so seriously then._

_"You do know I would go to WSU, but Harvard, Yale and the IVEY league schools would be a better place to get a medical degree." _

_"Just don't narrow your choices; in two years you may decide to go into Law instead or even business, you could give Teddy a run for his money and try and take over the business" Dad said hopeful thought I knew that was very unlikely._

_I laughed nervously, "Dad I love you dearly but I don't think either of us would cope". Dad got visibly annoyed at my comment then._

_"There is one thing I have wanted to point out Phoebe and It has me concerned and rather agitated and it's about Brent" Dad had gone all CEO on me and my heart started to beat fast. He knew something happened and I was done for. It must have looked like panic was painted on my face and I looked down to the ground in fear that he would look at me and know. "Phoebe, your mother and I do not want you choosing a college based on a boy that you have only known for a short period of time." _

_I stopped walking. I was overjoyed that it wasn't about last night but infuriated that they would think that I would be so short sighted. "Give me some credit Dad. I won't choose Harvard because you and Ted attended here, I won't choose WSU because mom attended it and I won't choose Yale because Brent may go there. Let me make my own choice based on what is best for me and my future." I looked him straight in the eye and he was smiling._

_"Perfect response Phoebe, now let's go meet Ted and Hayley for lunch." And with that comment the conversation was over. When we arrived at the little restaurant we found Ted looking awful and alone._

_"Where is Hayley" I asked._

_"She's not coming. She and I had an argument. Our relationship may be over" Teddy said devastated._

_"But why?" I quizzed and dad motioned me to be quiet. _

_"She seems to think ... look its nothing. Relationships end and let's leave it at that." Ted had gained Dad's ability to end a conversation. _

_We ate lunch and chatted a little. Dad made a point of ensuring we ate, just like he did always. I made sure I ate everything so the tension didn't get worse. Dad and I were going to spend the next day at a nearby Hotel, but I asked Dad if I could go to with Ted and keep him company, which he agreed since Smith and Ryan were around. Back at the apartment I went inside with Teddy to find Hayley packing up a few things._

_"Hayley don't do this your being silly. I didn't do anything" Teddy was pleading with her._

_"Then why was it on the floor? And don't say it was from before because you never used that brand." Hayley was yelling._

_"What's going on?" I asked, but only received evil glances._

_"Phoebe, you should know that your brother is a cheat and a liar" I looked over at my Ted who looked tired and withdrawn._

_He looked up at me and said "Hayley thinks I cheated on her". _

_"What? No chance, really? You didn't, did you" I wondered but knew that it wasn't true._

_"Of course not. Hayley I love you and I don't want you to move out" he yelled._

_"Then why was that condom wrapper on the floor in the living room? No other guy has been here." Hayley yelled again with tears in her eyes._

_I was confused now and went over to Teddy and asked him quietly. "Don't you use condoms together?" I said in an obvious tone._

_"Not for a long time. Hayley is on the pill and is religious about taking it, so we stopped using condoms months ago as we were basically living together. Plus it wasn't the brand that I used". He pleaded for me to believe him._

_"Phoebe if you don't believe me, here is the condom packet". As Hayley handed it to me I immediately recognised it as the one that Brent had used, he must have dropped it and my heart sank. I watched as Ted and Hayley argued over what was my fault. They were angry over a misinterpretation. I watched as Hayley was about to walk out when unbeknownst to even me I called out._

_"Hayley don't go, Ted has not lied to you and he hasn't seen another girl" I said_

_They both looked at me. "Phoebe, it's really sweet that you believe your brother and I know you love him but you don't know."_

_"Hayley, I do know, because this isn't his condom and he didn't use it". Hayley closed the door and they both approached me. I had guilt all over my face and voice. "Keep talking" Hayley said to me._

_"I used it with Brent last night. He is here with his dad looking at some colleges, and I sneaked him up here and we used this condom. It was planned it just happened." _

_Teddy and Hayley were no longer made at each other but were obviously mad at me. Ted tried to speak but couldn't and he started to pace. "It wasn't planned? Is that supposed to make it all better? he yelled at me. I suddenly was in a state of panic, he had never yelled at me and now I was scared._

_"So what do I do now Phoebe?" He asked me, looking into my eyes and I froze._


	24. Chapter 24: Changing Relationships

_**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS.. SOME OF YOU WERE RIGHT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW ALSO.**_

_**CHANGING RELATIONSHIPS**_

_**Phoebes POV**_

_I sat there at the kitchen table and felt my heart beating. Why did I confess it was mine and Brent's? Surely it would have easier on me right now. I watched Hayley relax and look sorrowful at my confession and knew that she now wouldn't leave Ted, which is what I wanted. I looked over at my brother and he was furious. He resembled our father when he was frustrated and annoyed. Hayley went over they whispered something to each other and they smiled. __At least someone was smiling!_

_"Hayley can you please excuse us, I really need to talk to my sister alone. I will fill you in later" He said sympathetically. She nodded, grabbed her bag and walked out, with Teddy escorting her. They both stood outside the door for a few minutes. The apartment was quiet except for the faint sounds coming from upstairs from Ryan and Smith. They were watching the football game and yelling at the Television. I had never been keen on football but I appreciated it greatly at the moment as it had masked the events from the lounge room. I watched the door open slightly and saw Ted and Hayley. They were profusely apologising to each other._

_Ted walked back in and sat on the opposite side of table as me. We had always known he was a clone of dad but the look on his eyes and face made it even more apparent how similar they were. "Do you realise what you have done and could have done last night? _

_"All I did was what you do every night with Hayley. It's no big deal" In the few minutes I had to figure out some silly excuse to play down the situation these were the only words I could come up with._

_"It is exactly nothing like what I do" he yelled. I was taken back he had never yelled at me before. Do you know why it isn't the same? He yelled again. "One" Oh gosh he was going to list all the reasons. Part of me wanted to run out of the apartment but knew that if I did he would ring Dad immediately. My fate was sealed._

_"You almost ended my relationship with Hayley, a wonderful and smart girl who I care deeply for. Your carelessness almost cost me my happiness. Don't you get it? There is more than one person in the world besides you."_

_He thinks I am selfish! My brother who has known me my entire life and lived with me thinks I am selfish. _

_"Two: Do you realise that the second Dad gives you any leeway you royally screw up? Dad lets you date and you sneak out with Eva. Dad has you stay with me without him or mom and you sneak in your boyfriend to have sex with him." He then lowered his voice and said "Do you realise that I had to convince Dad to let you stay here while then follow him in Boston to his meetings or stay in the hotel there?" _

_I hadn't any idea that Ted had spoken to dad though I should have thought something was up with that. He was still funny about me being away from him and mom so far away from home. I wanted to speak but when I opened my mouth no words came out._

_"Three: You lied to me. I am your brother; we have protected each other and helped each other. I have never lied to you Phoebe and I wonder now how many times you have lied to me now. You may be academically bright but you are so foolish! No guy just turns up thousands of miles from home where his girlfriend is with a condom in his hand and says it wasn't planned. Four: You are only 16 and still in high school. You have dated him 3 times and have known him less than 6 months that is not enough time to know that you want to give away your virginity to him. And last of all did you think what our parents will do if they find out about this. Mom will be furious but Dad will go nuclear thermal. Forget get spanked, forget being grounded for four months, and think an all girl boarding school with no leave rights or home schooling, no dating and them never trusting you again" He was right. Dad would take every privilege away from me. _

_"Are you going to tell Dad?" It took alot of courage to ask him but I really needed to know. I knew I had been wrong and the thought of dad being mad at me again made me sick to my stomach. I think I would rather I get a spanking then go back to the tension that existing during the time I was grounded._

_"I don't know. I should I guess and just let you and Brent face the consequences. Thought it would probably mean that Taylor would make Brent's life a misery and Ryan would be fired for failing to ensure your safety right under his nose. Plus Dad will blame me partially also as I was supposed to be looking after you that night." Ted said looking depleted and as if the whole world rested on his shoulders. _

_"So you're not going to tell them are you?" I said sounding desperate._

_"No, but Phoebe you need to wake up to yourself. Brent planned this; he knew you would be here and that Dad wouldn't. This was not a casual lucky we are in the same town visit." He said._

_I hadn't considered that. Last time I saw him he asked if he could see my weekend and I told him I couldn't as I would be over east. Maybe his dad just suggested a college visit also during the week, maybe but it was unlikely. My mind went into overdrive, maybe he didn't mean what he said in his text about __thinking he loved me __maybe it was all a ploy to be the first to score with Christian Grey's one and only daughter. I felt tears well up and I ran from the table and into the spare room that I had shared with Brent. I waited for ted to enter and comfort me like he had always done for as long as I could remember, but he failed to turn up. He hadn't felt or sounded like my brother rather it was as if he was Dad and wondered if our relationship would ever return to what it had been. I juggled up the options of both leaving and going to the hotel where Dad and I were staying or waiting in the spare room. After an hour I got up and entered the bathroom. I washed my face and cleaned myself up. I left the room and heard Ted and Hayley talking in their room and decided it was time to grow up a bit and face them both again. I sat on the end of their bed facing them and they both started to stare at me._

_"I'm sorry. not just because of what I did last night, but because of the pressure it put on your relationship. I understand that you both could have gotten really hurt and did so. Ted I didn't know that you spoke to dad about me coming here and getting to stay with you beforehand. I am just sorry". That was all I could say._

_"Hayley and Ted looked at each other and Hayley spoke, "Thankyou Phoebe for admitting the truth. You could have kept quiet and I would have left and that would have been the end of my relationship with Ted. You showed some maturity there even if you left it outside last night". I smiled politely at her and was very thankful for some good news. I looked over at Ted who after being the king of words an hour ago was now saying nothing. "Ted?" I asked hoping for something._

_"Oh Phoebe part of me wants to find Brent and kick his head in and ring Dad so you can be punished too. Then there's this other side that is winning and is telling me that I need to protect you and Mom. I thought I would somehow tell Taylor and he could make Brent's life miserable but he wouldn't keep anything from Dad. So your secret is safe with us, but don't betray us again" Ted said._

_"I won't, I am sorry – again." Just as soon as we finished talking we heard Dad's familiar voice n the apartment. We all walked out of the bedroom. Dad was surprised but happy to find Hayley with us._

_"Hi Dad, Sorry to upset you at lunch Hayley and I have cleared up our misunderstanding. You know relationships have their ups and downs" Ted said casually and Hayley nodded her head. Dad was looking happy though slightly confused by them._

_"Good to hear son, then I will see you both at dinner tonight, Phoebe and I will be leaving early tomorrow morning,.. Phoebe are you ready? I nodded my head and turned and said good bye to Ted and Hayley who were already in each other's arms._

_Once back at the hotel I retreated to the bathroom where I knew no one would interrupt me. I had felt my phone vibrate in the car but didn't want dad asking any questions. As I pulled it out I noticed a text message from Brent._

_"**At the airport going back to Seattle. Can we go out on Saturday? Brent**_

_I didn't answer nor did I even think about telling dad about the possibility of going out on Saturday night as I couldn't have it bought up at dinner tonight. I walked out and went and sat with my Dad who was on his laptop. "Dad what are you doing?" I asked. I rarely did I ask dad about his work but I really needed to focus on something different._

_"Just putting a few things together from my meetings in Boston. They were very fruitful and I am thinking about putting your brother on the team that will coordinate this merger during summer. Now, don't tell him anything about this should you talk to him before dinner, it's kind of a surprise." He said I realised then how much he respected Ted and knew that if he knew everything that he wouldn't feel the same way towards me._

_"I won't, plus I think he would rather be with Hayley than talking to me right now. I said with naughty smile._

_"Yes Ted and Hayley. Was that all about?" He said putting his laptop screen down. _

_"Just relationship stuff I guess, I don't know I am not that knowledgeable in things like that. But I think the issue is more than offer" I said hoping that would end the topic._

_"One more thing Phoebe, your mom rang and wants to chat to you. Can you ring her now?" He asked but it was one of those times that he was really telling me to do something not asking. I walked into my room and got out my phone to ring mom._

_Mom: Hi Phoebe._

_Phoebe: Hi Mom. How are you and Aunt Kate?_

_Mom: Excellent. Remind me to take you to a spa on your next school holidays. What did you think of Harvard?_

_Phoebe: It was interesting and it gave me alot to think about. I am happy I have a couple more years to make up my mind though._

_Mom: Good. Just keep your mind open. Also did you realise that Brent was over east also?_

_I didn't know where she was going with this nor did I know how she knew._

_Phoebe: I didn't realise he would be he did ring me and we had a little chat but that was it. How do you know he was here? _

_Mom: Aunt Kate told me. Tyson had mentioned it to Eva and Aunt Kate heard Eva talk about it. _

_Phoebe: I didn't think Eva was allowed to talk to Tyson anymore._

_Mom: she isn't which is why Eva is grounded again. Now I will be home tonight and need to leave for work in the morning so I won't see you tomorrow until I get home from work. Do you want me to ask Mrs Jones to make you anything special for dinner?_

_Phoebe: no not really, anything will do really._

_Mom: ok, miss you and see you tomorrow,_

_Phoebe: love you and miss you._

_Mom. Love you Bye._

_ I went and had a shower and put on a blue dress that I bought from home and walked out to find dad already dressed and waiting. He started at me and I immediately wondered if the dress was not appropriate. _

_"It amazes me how much you look like your mother every time I see you dressed up" he said gleefully._

_"Thank you but mom is beautiful I doubt I look as such" I said honestly._

_"You doubt yourself too much. I am just glad that Brent is here tonight as I don't think he would take his eyes off you and I would have throw him out" Dad took my hand and we went to meet Ted and Hayley. We spotted them immediately once we arrived and Hayley looked amazing in her dark dress and long blonde hair freely down. We ordered dinner and exchanged small talk before Dad got out some paper work and took on her CEO persona._

_"SO ted whilst in Boston I had a meeting in regard to a company I am purchasing and will merge with another one in Seattle"_

_"do you mean the manufacturing companies we spoke about before because I was thinking that by switching the production to Boston and just keeping the admin office as a point of communication n in Seattle would be more effective in increasing their market share and increase operations whilst keeping the cost lower" Ted said sounding as if he was in dad's mind and loving ever second of it._

_"Exactly, glad to know that you have been listening ted. So the merger will go ahead and the fun will start during summer. After you finish your first year and take a week's break I want you to join the team here that will oversee all the changes. Markson will be in charge here and I will be in Seattle. You will work under him, watch him and learn he is very good"._

_Ted was beaming; it was like Christmas all over for him." Thanks Dad I appreciate the opportunity and faith in me"_

_"Your mother and I are very proud of how well you have done. In fact we are proud of both our children." __My heart sunk at those words and Ted looked at me disapprovingly. __"Ted I think you are ready to get some experience and you can never be too young."_

_When we left the restaurant Dad handed Ted some papers and Hayley grabbed my hand to a quiet corner. "Phoebe, I know that you can't talk to many people about what happened this weekend, but you can talk to me. Just Skype me or ring me. I have learnt that it is pretty hard to be Christian Greys child recently and probably more so for you than your brother. So consider me as your substitute sister." I hugged her immediately but didn't say anything._

_Dad and ted came to find us as I we were not in visible. Dad said good bye to Hayley and ted put his arms around me. "Be careful Phoebe I love you."_

_"Love you too and I will. Sorry that I caused you stress." I whispered. _

_Back at the hotel room I found my phone and noticed that Brent had been trying to reach me. I decided to ring him._

_Brent: Hi, I didn't know if I would get to talk to you before you left._

_Phoebe: well you could say it has been a long and hard day. _

_I told him the story of how they found the condom packet and about ted and Hayley._

_Brent: I am sorry. I didn't realise that I had dropped it._

_Phoebe: Brent was your trip over here planned or sudden? The thing I am asking it's kind of unusual for a person to end up so far away from home where their girlfriend is and with a condom in your back pocket. _

_He didn't talk for a minute._

_Brent: not so much planned, I guess I just took advantage of an opportunity. My dad had been mentioning going over for a while. He went to Harvard himself and has alot of friends over there so I put it in his ear and he was more than happy to go along with it._

_Phoebe: So you did plan to come over knowing my dad wasn't there and have sex._

_Brent: well yes but no._

_Phoebe: but more yes than no right?_

_Brent: yes , but I wasn't taking advantage of you more in that I wanted you so much that I needed to be with you._

_Phoebe: I have to go. _

_Brent: Phoebe wait don't hang up._

_And with that in mind I hanged up. I didn't know if I had ended our relationship or not but didn't want to think about it anymore tonight. _

_The fight home was quiet and I took the time to read some school material and talk to dad about real world economics. Once we got home, dad and I noticed some long white roses with a card. _

_"Dad did you send those to mom?" I asked as he still did that often._

_"No it wasn't me". He walked over to the flowers and picked up the card. "These flowers are for you Phoebe" I went over and picked up the card, it was Brent's writing. I opened the card and it said. _

_**Dear Phoebe, I don't think I love you I know that I love you. Brent.**_

_Dad snatched the card out of my hands and looked disapproving at it. Now I really didn't know what I was doing._


	25. Chapter 25: The True Meaning of Flowers

**The true meaning of Flowers.**

Christians POV:

I re-read the card that came with the flowers. **Dear Phoebe, I don't think I love you I know that I love you. Brent. **Not only did I not approve it concerned me greatly. Phoebe may be a bright but her downfall is she believes that she is older than she really is. Sixteen is not twenty-five, however I still have to remind myself that she isn't the five year old that just wanted to sit on my lap, listen and watch me work anymore.

"Dad they are only flowers and I know that you must have sent a girl flowers before", Phoebe said shrugging it off.

"It's not the flowers the concern me, in fact I think he should have sent you flowers a while ago, it's the fact that he states that he now loves you." I saw Phoebe roll her eyes and turn away from me. "Phoebe, sit on the couch and listen to me" I ordered her. There was no way I was going to have the high of our current relationship fall apart because she won't listen to me.

"Fine, I am sitting down and listening. Go!" She said and then I realised she was becoming more and more like me each day.

"You are 16 and Brent is 17. Now to you that may seem very grown up, but it's not. I do not want you thinking you are falling head over heels in love with a guy because of this note. I want you to live your life before you get serious with a guy" I said with an impassioned tone.

"That's ironic coming from you, dad" I was confused by what she meant and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Dad you just said that you want me to live my life. You of all people put in unreasonable restricts that limit my life."

"I do what's necessary to keep you safe, that's all. Yes I am controlling but it the way I am, and I won't stop. I love you and I don't want to get hurt." I said honestly to her. I had the same feeling that I got years ago when Ana accused me of suffocating her.

"I know that but dad one flower card doesn't mean that I am not safe, it means that the there is a guy out there that really likes me and I like him. Now I may not necessarily be in love with him, but it's nice to know that I can be one day, maybe I will get married and will find what you and mom have"

I sat next to her and held her hand. "Phoebe, you are an amazing young woman, your bright, beautiful and articulate there will be more than enough men out there that will want your attention, too many for my liking to be honest. All I am saying is that you shouldn't get too hung up on this guy"

"I know that Dad. The rest of my life doesn't depend on him, why can't you accept that I am my own person! Can I go and unpack? I have school tomorrow and want to be ready" She said.

"Yes", I said but somehow I don't think she got me. She got up and surprisingly put her arms around my neck in a warm embrace and whispered. "Dad I know you just want to look after me". I then watched as she walked out of the room.

"Very nice, Mr Grey". I looked up and there was Ana at the entrance to the living room.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough! I decided to come home early, found this card by the door and then heard voices. I expected one of your dark fifty shades to come out, but I am surprising impressed!" She looked at the card and even though she didn't say it I knew it concerned her too.

I sighed. "The honest truth is that I want to go into our daughters room forbid her from seeing Brent. Then I want to ring Brent's parents and let him know that he has supposedly fallen in love with our daughter and to keep his hands away from her. The one thing that is keeping me from doing that she is talking to me now and I won't jeopardise that unless I really need to."

"You're getting soft in your old age" Ana said mocking me. "But not with you" I replied as I kissed her. I hated being away from her.

I stopped kissing Ana when it hit me. If he loves her and then she thinks she loves him it might lead to other things. "Maybe we should talk to her about not having sex."

"What? Christian, Phoebe is too smart for that! Plus when would she get the chance, Taylor has gone on every date with her, even if she did she would use protection"

"I can't bear the thought of him touching her while she is so young!" I said but was immediately distracted by my wife's wondering hands.

**Phoebe's POV:**

After leaving the lounge room I returned to my room and grabbed my phone. I really needed to talk to Eva.

Eva: Hey Phoebe.

Phoebe: Hey Eva, guess what? I actually had a partially normal conversation with my father about Brent and he didn't lose his cool!

Eva: Really? But didn't your mom tell him about him being over east this weekend?

Phoebe: No she didn't, but at the same time I didn't tell her that we saw each other. You need to be more careful Eva! I didn't know he was going to be there. And if mom had checked things out or Dad had found out then things could have gotten bad!

Eva: I know and I am sorry. I didn't know that Mom has been keeping tabs on me. Both my parents are completely against me seeing Tyson also I am grounded again.

Phoebe: how long this time?

Eva: Two weeks and no cell phone what so ever. Let's not talk about that, you and Brent are a way more interesting subject.

Phoebe: So when Dad and I got home, we found that Brent sent me flowers with a card that said that he loved me. Dad was annoyed at the card and spoke to me about not getting too hung up on him.

Eva: You sure that he hasn't sent Taylor out to hurt him or is your dad on the phone to Brent's parents?

Eva was laughing but at the back of my mind I knew that dad might just do that, I would if we hadn't had that conversation.

Phoebe: Time for secret cousin business. Brent turned up at Teddy's apartment and I snuck him in.

Eva: really?

Phoebe: yes and we had sex.

Eva: OMG! What was it like?

Phoebe: What was it like? As if you don't know.

Eva: Well Tyson and I only ever had sex once. Good thing your parents don't know about that extra-curricular activity. Who else knows?

Phoebe: well you, but ted and Hayley do by accident. Thankfully they won't tell anyone or my dad would really go ballistic.

At my door I heard my mom's voice.

Phoebe: hey I got to go my mom is coming. Bye

Eva: Bye

"Phoebe can I come in?" Mom called out.

"Yes, mom! I am just unpacking and getting ready for school tomorrow" I said looking busy.

"I thought you were on your phone, I heard you talking." Damn mom was good!

"I was but not now, I was talking to Eva. Just telling her I was home and such." I was trying to act natural but I feared my mom knew me too well.

"So I saw the flowers and card you received." Do not tell me I was going to have to go through this with mom also.

"Mom it's nothing and please I have just had this talk with dad." The thought of going through this conversation again was painful plus I really didn't like to lie to my mom.

"It's ok, but I agree with your dad. You are young and I don't want you to focus on this one buy too much."

"I understand mom". I said quickly and happy that it was over. Mom hugged me and started to walk away when she turned around. "Phoebe, just one more thing, often when two people are in love or think they are, they often consider taking things further and having sex. Just so you know, you are not to take things further in any manner!"

Mom was serious. In fact she had never spoken to me like that ever. I nodded knowing that if I said anything she would know that what she just said came too late.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was 5pm and I left my room to have an early dinner with mom and dad. I hadn't rung Brent yet, but would as soon as I knew I wouldn't be interrupted or wanted by my parents.

"I can't remember being so hungry and tired at 5pm" I said.

"It's because you are eastern states time, I am rather tired myself. Are you ready for school tomorrow?" Dad said

"Yes. Bag is packed and my uniform is ironed and ready. I may just eat and go straight to bed and read".

"Christian I found this invitation to a ball I think we are supposed to attend this Saturday." Mom said handing it to Dad causing him to groan.

"Yes, I had almost forgotten. It's annual event that I have able to avoid till until now." Dad even rolled his eyes.

"Why is it so bad? And why can't you skip it?" I asked.

"This ball is for mainly for people involved with finance and number crunching! A few of the people responsible in running this ball had a major part in two of the companies I acquired and sold off last year. Even though they made alot of money out of the deals as did we, I am afraid that I not attending will be bad business." Dad sighed again. "Ana, I am sorry, but we will have to attend" Mom smiled. "It's ok, I am sure we can make it more fun somehow".

"How will you make it more fun?" I asked but got no reply; Dad just smirked and then gave her a stern look.

"You will be home alone now Phoebe on Saturday night but Sawyer and Ryan will be here." Dad said sadly.

"Actually Brent asked if I could go out with him on Saturday on the phone whilst I was with Teddy, but I haven't confirmed anything. Can I go? Ryan or Sawyer could come with me"

"Taylor will go with you and Swayer can come with us" Mom said taking not only me but dad also by surprise. It had always been dad who dictated security and this change in mom's tone was worrisome.

After dinner I retreated to my room and got ready for bed. Once I was in bed I rang Brent.

Brent: Hi

Phoebe: Hi. Thank you for the flowers

Brent: you're welcome. Did you see the card?

Phoebe: yes and so did my parents. My dad wasn't too pleased but I spoke to him.

Brent: Good. So. Ummm...

Phoebe: Do you still want to go out Saturday with me and my security personnel?

Brent: Yes, there is a basketball game on at my school that I would love to take you even with security. Are you always going to have go out with security?

Phoebe: Probably until I graduate from university and even then possibly so!

Brent: What if you had dinner here with my family would they have to come?

Phoebe: They would have to drop me off that is for sure and wait around outside, but I don't think my dad would make me take them inside. My dad has done background checks on you and your family already.

Brent: Background checks?

Phoebe: Yep, standard Grey procedure. Don't stress about it!

Brent: If I didn't love you Miss Phoebe

Phoebe: Love me?

Brent: Yes, I am head over heels in love with you. I wish I was in your bed again.

Phoebe: I had to lie to my parents about that and I hate lying to my mom.

Brent: Do you think your mom told her mom when she had sex for the first time?

Phoebe: I doubt it but she wasn't 16 either.

Brent: So can I pick you up at 5:30 on Saturday?

Phoebe: Sure.

Brent: Great. I am going to talk to my parents about you having dinner with us; I really want you to meet them.

Phoebe: Ok, will do. I better go I am still on Eastern Sates time and need to go to sleep. Good night.

Brent: Good night Phoebe, Love you.

I hanged up without reciprocating the "I love you" as I didn't really know where my feelings were but loved the fact that he was able to say it to me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Saturday: Ana's POV

After finally putting my hair up and getting my dress out for the ball, I noticed Christian entering with a small but very familiar bag. "You know after all these years I would expect you to come up with a new trick?" I teased knowing that those faithful balls would be in the bag.

"Yes but I have become a rather traditional after all these years". He smirked. I lay down on the bed and allowed him to insert them.

"I told Taylor to keep a close eye on Phoebe tonight before they left. I don't like the idea of Phoebe getting caught up with Brent's new found love for her and them trying anything" Christian said.

"I agree"

"You do? That's one of the first times you have agreed with me in regards to Phoebe dating"

"I just understand where you are coming from at the moment". I knew Christian was right but decided to leave it at that. I didn't want to disclose the fact that Brent was over east when Phoebe was there. I wondered if she had actually seen him and even thought I might ring Ted and ask what he knew.

When we arrived at the ball I found it to be similar to the hundreds of balls that I had attended with Christian. I had gotten rather good at small talk and started to mingle with Christian. After about thirty minutes we were approached by a couple.

"Mr and Mrs Grey?" The lady asked.

"Yes" I responded.

"I am Victoria Jones and this is my husband Julian Jones. We are Brent's parents and we believe that our son has taken a rather deep interest in your daughter."

I looked at Christian whose eyes had now narrowed and he was as surprised by this meeting as I was. Christian went straight into CEO mode and went to shake Julian's hand. "Yes, they have seemed to take an interest in each other. I was a little surprised by your son's card to our daughter professing his love for her after they have only seen each other for such a short amount of time." Christian cut to the point immediately.

"Yes so were we actually. However your daughters effect on our son has been timely. Brent is a bright and talented boy who has been lacking direction. Our son is now intent on upping his GPA and has even considered going to Harvard or the first time ever." said Julian.

I looked at Christian and realised he was calculating even thing being said to him.

"We would love to meet your daughter and were wondering if she may come for dinner next weekend." said Victoria in a pleasant manner.

"I am sure she would like that" I responded glad that Christian wasn't making the "love" issue into a bigger deal than it needed to be.

"Julian, if you don't mind me asking, Brent told me that Yale was his first choice, possibly even the University of California, Why Harvard now?" Christian asked. I was glad that he asked this question as it was now bothering me.

"I guess it has been your daughters influence and the fact that I attended there myself. In fact he finally agreed to go over and even tour the campus last weekend."

Christian started to run his hands through his hair. "Last weekend? But Phoebe was in that area also with her brother"

"Yes, well that may have been one of the reasons why he wanted to go but I have decided not to look a gifted horse in the mouth as we say. Though I believe they only spoke on the phone last weekend". He was laughing lightly.

"Are you sure? He didn't see her?" Christian was starting to grill him and my heart was beating fast.

"Yes, he was with me the whole time except when I was with some old friends at the hotel but Brent stayed in the vicinity. He is a little scared of you to be honest." With this statement the MC took to the podium and we took our seats.

"I want to know why Phoebe didn't tell us that she spoke to Brent last weekend and I want to make sure that they didn't see each other" Christian quietly but strongly said to me.

"Probably because she knew how you would react plus I doubt that she would have even had a chance to meet up with him" I said trying to calm him down and make him realise that secrets were kept from him because of his fifty shades, but now even I was starting to question if anything happened.

"Either way I want to speak to our daughter" He said as he took out his cell phone. I knew he was messaging Taylor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**At the basketball game. **Phoebe's POV.

The basket ball game was nearly over and it had actually been rather fun. Brent and I were sitting with his friends when Taylor came over and spoke to me. "Phoebe, your father wants you to go home now and wait for him"

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I am just following orders. We need to leave now" Taylor was insistent.

I went over to Brent and said good bye and left with Taylor. With each step I took I felt my heart beat faster and faster, I only wish I knew exactly what my dad knew so I could think up the best possible answer. I prayed that he didn't know about Brent and I having sex.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY LIKE YOUR INPUT, GOOD OR BAD. i FEAR THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE BEEN A BIT LONG WINDED. SO SHOULD CHRISTIAN AND ANA FIND OUT THE TRUTH?**  
_


	26. Chapter 26: Waiting Game

**Waiting game:**

Ana's POV

As the MC started Christian and I took our seats. He was fuming over the revelation that Brent had been in the same area as Phoebe last weekend without his knowledge. His dark shade of grey was edging to come out and I knew that right now wasn't the best moment to tell him that I had already been told about this information.

"I want to know why Phoebe didn't tell us that she spoke to Brent last weekend and I want to make sure that they didn't see each other" Christian said quietly but strongly said to me.

"Probably because she knew how you would react plus I doubt that she would have even had a chance to meet up with him" I said trying to calm him down and make him realise that secrets were kept from him because of his fifty shades.

"Either way I want to speak to our daughter" He said as he took out his cell phone. I knew he was messaging Taylor. After a few moments he quietly excused himself and entered the lobby. I saw him talking on his phone when the door was ajar from people came in. It was a couple of hours before we were able to leave. Once we were in the car Christian let go of his fury.

"Who did you ring?" I asked not wanting to left in the dark when it concerned my own daughter.

"I rang Taylor and he told him to take Phoebe straight home and then I rang Welch." I waited for Christian to offer my information but knew he wasn't going to be forthcoming.

"Why Welch? What is he doing?"

"I have asked him to look at Phoebe's phone records. I want to know what time Brent rang her and from which location."

"Even you can't legally hack into her phone."

"Yes I can. I bought that phone and the bill and contract is under my name so I can. Plus there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe!"

"I think you are overreacting. It was simply a phone call that's it and I know that Phoebe only spoke to him, that's all! We have never made our daughter tell us about every phone call she receives" I said.

"How do you know that is all that happened?" I said turning to face me. I knew the gig was up.

"Because I already knew that she spoke to him that weekend and that he was in the area. I found out because Eva spoke to Tyson who told her about Brent, then Kate heard and she told me. I asked her about it on the phone when she was over east with you." Christian stopped holding my hand and was growing visibly upset and agitated.

"You have known for over a week and didn't tell me. My niece, sister-in-law and own wife knew and I didn't " he said into my ear. He wasn't yelling but the tone in his voice was louder than a yell.

"Just a phone call" I repeated.

"Well I just want to put you over my knee right now to be honest. In fact I may just do so before the night is over".

"You need to calm down before you talk to Phoebe or you will undo all the work on our relationship that you have done recently."

"Right now I would give some of that away for everyone to just tell me the fucking truth!" With that last comment we ceased talking. When we got home, Christian was yet to calm down and stared at his phone waiting for Welch to ring him back. As we entered that house, Taylor and Christian nodded at each other, both in some sort of agreement. I retreated to my room to get changed quickly as I wanted to be there when he approached Phoebe. As I changed my clothes and exited the room I saw Christian end his phone call.

"Was that Welch?" I asked.

"Yes" he said monotoned.

"What did he say?" I desperately needed to know.

"Anastasia one thing I have learnt today is that my family still keeps secrets from me and two can play at that game". He turned around leaving me cold but deep down it felt like Karma. I followed him into the lounge room, where Phoebe was waiting.

**Phoebe's POV:**

I had been waiting for two to three hours for my parents to come home. Definitely long enough for me to think the worse! When I got home, I changed my clothing and waited. I tried to read, listen to music but nothing was working. After a few hours Taylor came into my room.

"Phoebe your parents are home and want to see you in the lounge room" Taylor said.

"Ok , but you haven't told me why I had to leave the game and why they want to see me yet" I was mad and knew that Taylor was just following orders, but it couldn't help myself.

"Your parents will fill you in" He said as he walked with me. I sat on the couch and after another 20 minutes Dad and Mom entered the room. Dad was angry; you could see it in his eyes, face and body language. Dad sat on the couch opposite me and looked at me.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Phoebe?" Dad said. He started a lecture like this for some time.

"About what?" I wasn't going to offer any information that I didn't need to.

"OK, let's not be cryptic. Phoebe, tonight at the ball your mother and I happened to meet Brent's parents and they were very complementary of you and your effect on Brent."

"OK" I said confused. I didn't know where this was going.

"They spoke about how Brent is trying to lift his GPA because of you and now even thinking about Harvard." Dad was probing but I wasn't giving anything away. "In fact Phoebe, Brent is so interested in going there that last weekend he finally agreed to go with his father to tour the college. Interestingly on the same weekend as you"

"Yes Dad your right! He was there and yes he is trying to up his grades. I should think that this would be positive and not cause for this over the top meeting"

"He rang you didn't he?" I knew that I couldn't deny that as Mom, Eva and Aunt Kate already knew this.

"Yes we spoke on the phone, big deal. You see me on my phone all the time" I said playing down the issue.

"Where was he when he rang you?" Dad was probing further and i had to hide my hand as it was starting to shake a little.

"He was with his dad or has your web of information failed you?" I was getting angry now.

"Christian, Brent's father already informed you that they were together the whole weekend" Mom said getting up and pacing behind the couch.

"Ana, Brent's father said he was in the vicinity, that's all. Phoebe tell me where he was."

"He was out, I don't know where but that is all I know. Dad all we did was talk on the phone

"Did you go and see him?" Dad was staring at me now intently.

"No I didn't go and see him. How could I? Teddy was there with Hayley and Smith and Ryan were with me so seriously dad and mom that is all that happened. If you don't believe me ask them" I said tying not to yell hoping that this is all they knew. At the back of my mind I figured that I wasn't lying as I hadn't gone to see him rather he came to see me.

I looked at them both and they both said nothing. "Do you need me for anything else? I asked.

"No, you can go to bed except I want you to give me your phone" Dad said looking cold.

I considered arguing but knew it wouldn't suffice so I gave in. I walked off into my bedroom and entered my bathroom and locked the door. I opened up the medicine cabinet and took out a small cheap Nokia phone that I bought months back and texted Brent.

_**Do not ring me or text me. Dad knows you were over east and rang me but it looks like that is all. Don't ring me I will ring you!**_

I prepared myself for bed, exited my bathroom and got into bed. Then I noticed that Taylor was in my room. He looked worried and tired. "Phoebe is there anything else you want to tell me? He said as he moved closer to me. I could feel my heart beat faster and I thought that he would be able to read me. I opened my mouth to talk and ...

* * *

**THOUGHT I WOULD LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFF CHANGER. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the reviews. They keep me going. I will post the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day.**


	27. Chapter 27: Facing Taylor

**Hi I wanted to update tonight so I have sat here after a long session at work to get this chapter out. Hope you like it and please review if you wish.  
**

* * *

**Facing Taylor:**

Taylors POV:

I was standing next to the spectator stand watching Phoebe with Brent. The basketball game was coming to a end but I was more interested in ensuring Phoebe was safe then taking notice of the game. I had developed a hatred of the game since the last time I attended a basketball game I found out about my daughters accident. Phoebe seemed happy but I could tell that she was a little uneasy at the same time when Brent would whisper in her ear. I could honestly say that I could read her like a book now and something was unsettling me. Each time he spoke in her ear I could see her eyes go dark . There was five minutes left on the board when my phone beeped and I received a text message from Grey.

**Take Phoebe home right now. I want to talk to her as soon as I get home. Brent was in Mass when Phoebe was there. Going to find out if anything happened.**

I went over to Phoebe. "Phoebe, your father wants you to go home now and for you wait for him" I said.

"Why?" She looked for answers that I wasn't willing to tell.

"I don't know. I am just following orders. We need to leave now" I was insistent. Personally I would have loved to question Brent straight away but knew that it wouldn't be the time for it. We didn't talk once in cark, but I kept looking at Phoebe and noticed she was pale and troubled. We arrived at the house. "Your parents have to stay at the ball for a period of time but they want you to wait for them. I will tell you when they are home". She then walked upstairs and headed for her bedroom. I sent a text to Grey.

**Phoebe is home and in her bedroom. She is waiting for you. Any further instructions?**

Within seconds I got a reply.

**Talk to Smith and Ryan, ask them if they saw or heard anything suspicious last weekend. Especially the night I was in Boston.**

I rang Ryan first as he was allocated to Phoebe that night.

**Ryan**: Taylor. Do you need me back on duty?

**Taylor**: No not at the moment. Can you tell me what happened on the night you were allocated to Phoebe when Grey was in Boston?

**Ryan**: it was a pretty quiet day no significant events. After Grey left, Phoebe went with Teddy and Hayley around the city, did some shopping, had lunch and then stayed in at the apartment. Phoebe went to her room at 9:30 and I went with Smith upstairs at 10:30 once everyone had retired for the day.

**Taylor**: Did Phoebe receive any calls that day?

**Ryan**: No. What's the situation?

**Taylor**: Phoebe's current boyfriend seems to have made his way to Harvard and contacted her. Grey is keen to ensure that is all he did.

**Ryan**: Understood. What time did he make contact?

**Taylor**: We are determining that at this very moment. I will contact Smith.

I hanged up and called Smith but he said the same thing as Ryan. If something did happen then Phoebe was getting a little too clever for her own good. I felt a slight wave of panic and déjà vuremembering how good Sophie became at hiding things.

I rang Grey back and informed his of my lack of findings and he decided that he would wait for Welch and approach Phoebe himself. Two hours later he and Mrs Grey returned home. Grey and I nodded knowing that I should go and get Phoebe. I knocked on her door and told her to come with me to the lounge room. I stood at her door as I didn't feel right entering her room alone. She sat on the couch and whilst I stood nearby and waited for Mr and Mrs Grey. When they entered, I remained as they didn't ask me to leave nor did I want to.

I listened to the ask question after question. Phoebe wasn't giving up anything. What really got me though was the fact that she so quickly gave up her cell phone when I asked. I left soon after she left the room and entered her room and closed the door. I waited for her exit her bathroom. She walked over to her bed before she realised I was there. I could tell she was shocked to see me. I am not sure if it was because it had been the first time I had been alone with her in this room or because she knew her interrogation wasn't over.

"Phoebe is there anything else you want to tell me? I said as I moved closer to her.

She opened her mouth to talk but nothing cam out.

**Phoebe's POV:**

I couldn't say anything. I was shocked to find him there in my room. I took a deep breath and then started to talk. "Taylor you were in the lounge room and you heard the conversation. Surely you don't need me to repeat everything I just said" I was sticking to my story.

"Phoebe, do not underestimate me, I went through this very thing with Sophie and trust me I know where you are headed" He growled at me, making me whimper inside.

"What are you talking about I am not drinking so leave my room". I said trying to get him to leave.

"Drinking wasn't just the only problem it was all the lying, deceit and being basically being a brat, interestingly all three traits that you are mastering right now".

"I can't believe you just called me that. You think I am a brat?" I was shocked and saddened. I had always thought that Taylor and I had a good relationship. Part of me wanted to burst into tears but the other half which was filled with anger won out.

"Tell me now what happened?" He said a little softer. He was reading my emotions.

"Taylor nothing happened and plus if it did then you would be one of the last people to hear about it. You are my father's right hand man. He tells you everything and you do the same." I informed him. After I finished talking he went into his pocket and removed his phone, credit card that Dad had given him years ago and even a gun. I never realised that he carried a gun. "What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"There you go Phoebe. I have removed everything that connects your father to me right now. Whatever we say and talk about what be off the record. Think of it as talking to Jason as opposed to Taylor" He said.

I felt lightheaded and confused. I had to giggle then. "What funny? He asked.

"You may not realise this but I was 10 when I first realised your first name wasn't Taylor?" I immediately stopped laughing when it hit me that I was letting my guard down. It was one of his tactics, and I knew I had to be smart about this. "Taylor you do realise that if I went with this plan of yours and told you something that **may** or **may not** happened and you didn't tell my father, then he would fire you, should he find out?"

"Maybe, probably but I have worked for your father for a very long time, in which he had paid me very handsomely and as a consequence I have managed to save more money then I need to survive. Plus I haven't taken any real holidays for almost 7 years in which your dad paid me out every year and advised me where to invest therefore working for money isn't a necessarily at all anymore."

I couldn't believe it, he was serious. "Then why are you still working as much as you do?"

"Because I promised myself and your parents after the car accident that I would protect you and keep you safe". Taylor was rather slightly poignant now and I thought we went into a state of stalemate.

"Taylor, my dad goes overboard with everything, it is in his nature! He told you to being me home straight away even though he would be another two hours over a phone call. No matter how great I do academically or succeed he keeps me under a tight leash. Surely you agree with me."

"I am not here to discuss the positives and negatives of your father; I am here to talk about what happened in Massachusetts." Taylor said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Maybe you should talk to Smith and Ryan and ask them" I spat back at him.

"I already have and their experience of the evening is similar to your story." I was relieved to hear that though I fought to show it.

"Then there is nothing else to say" I said softly but directly. Taylor responded but just shaking his head.

"No what it tells me is that maybe you have gotten too smart for your own good and managed to get something past them. They didn't know that you spoke to Brent on the phone. So I am asking you Phoebe is there anything else that they do not know about that evening". He was getting very insistent and fear started to set in a bit. I shook my head not trusting my voice.

"I want to help you Phoebe, but I can only do so if you tell me the truth. It's not just you but it is also Ryan and Smith at jeopardy here. I can't help them unless I know everything. So Phoebe if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that what you have told me and your parents is all that happened then I will leave it at that but if it's not, then it's your time to talk."

Thoughts raced through my mind and I felt a shiver take over my body. Taylor didn't say anything except he looked at me motionless. I looked around my room trying to find a solution. I looked over at my desk that had my text books and laptop piled high and then I looked over to my large shelf that was filed with dolls from when I was younger. I hadn't disposed of them for some reason. I looked around and found everything was familiar in here except maybe for me now. I took a deep breath and straightened my back.

"So Jason, this is between you and me right?"

"Yes" He said.

"Yes Brent rang me and he wasn't with his dad. His dad had been playing cards or something with old college friends. I was in the spare room and it was kind of late but I wasn't asleep. Ted and Hayley were in bed plus Ryan and Smith were upstairs. Brent told me he was close by and asked to be let in. I agreed as long as he was gone before anyone woke up or saw him. It didn't seem like a big deal to me really"

"It wasn't a big deal that a guy you have only seen a few times happened to turn up on the other side of the country and ask to enter your brother apartment? Sounds more sinister than a big deal" Taylor suggested.

"I was a little scared, I remember how furious dad was when I snuck out with Eva and I really didn't want to go back to that, but I thought that maybe it would be ok. When I got him upstairs , one thing to another and we..." I didn't want to say the word in front of him.

"What happened" He said angrily. His tone was nasty and it started to scare me.

"Stop scaring me!" I replied and he then took a deep breath and said, "Ok, just tell me the rest!"

"He pulled out a condom and we had sex". I looked down at my bed but quickly raised my head as I knew that I needed to work out what he was thinking and what he would do next.

He got up from the chair and turned away from me and started to pace slightly. He didn't say anything for while.

"Jason? .. Taylor?" I called.

"My gosh Phoebe! Of all the foolish things you could ever do. If your father ever finds out then I have no idea what he will do. You are 16, and you have seen this guy three times. That is not normal! It is not a sufficient framework to have a sexual relationship."

"I wasn't thinking, I just got caught up in the moment. I am teenager I am supposed to make bad choices." I pleaded with him.

"You of all people should know that bad choices that can easily be avoided get people hurt. You almost died at the age of ten because of Sophie's bad choices. Think what could happen if this got out" he was trying not to yell and cause my parents to enter the room.

"So what now?" I asked knowing that he held all the cards.

"Nothing, but I am not going to let you out of my sight. Tonight you were again successful is losing some of your dads trust so it he will be happy to hear that I want to watch you more closely. Damn it! I should have stayed with you rather than going with your dad to Boston."

Taylor looked at me and he was livid not only with me but also himself. It was then that I think I hated myself for what I had done.

"Taylor before you leave there is something I need to give you" I said. I went into my bathroom and fished out the little Nokia phone I was hiding and handed it to him.

"I bought it months ago, just in case. I texted Brent when dad took my phone away tonight and said for him not to contact me as dad knew about where he was last weekend". I thought this admission was a good step in him getting to trust me again, call it a peace offering.

"Thank you" He said as he stashed it in his pocket.

"You won't tell dads will you Taylor? You know how over the top he can be" I said to Taylor seeking further assurance my secret was safe with him.

"Phoebe do you not think that maybe if I **had** been a little bit more like your dad with my own child then maybe I wouldn't have to visit my daughter at a cemetery."

He turned and walked out of my room. I looked around and wondered where I would go next.


	28. Chapter 28: Sunday

**Sunday...**

**Ana's POV:**

It was Sunday morning and I woke up to find Christian awake with his laptop on his lap. I wondered how much sleep he had gotten as he was still awake when I fell asleep. "What time did you go to sleep and wake up?" I asked curiously as I moved closer to him.

"I don't know, I fell asleep but then woke up thinking about Phoebe, wishing she wouldn't lie to us. I thought work might take my mind off things but it hasn't. I did get an email from Teddy, just let me send this reply to him and I will put my laptop down" He put his laptop down and moved so close to me that it was difficult to know where either of us started or ended.

"I think you are just going to have to give this one up, Christian. It was a phone call that's all" I tried to reason with him.

"I just hate to think of someone possibly taking advantage of her and I was rather annoyed that our fun got ruined last night." He had started to kiss me on my neck and felt his hands run down my body. I grabbed his hand much to his shock!

"Promise me you will lay off Phoebe over this issue. Tell me it's over"

"I promise. I returned her phone to her last night when she was asleep" Christian replied as I released his hand. "So Anastasia where did you put the balls from last light" he whispered in my ear.

**Teddy's POV:**

It was 10am and I was only just starting to wake up after a late night out with Hayley and some friends. We had gone to a party and I was starting to feel the after effects of excessive drinking. For the first time ever I loved the fact that dad had always ensured we had someone with us. Smith had proved to be an excellent asset as I couldn't imagine either Hayley or I driving home. I wouldn't have wanted to take a taxi as you never know who would have seen us, those would be hard photo's to explain.

I got up and made myself some coffee and sat down. The apartment was quiet and I sat down to look at the documents Dad had given me a week ago over the merger. I start to pour over the details regardless of my poor state of mind. I grabbed my laptop and opened up my emails to write an email to dad.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Merger

From: Theodore Grey

To Dad,

Looking over the merger documents, I think redundancies could be kept at a limit if we relocate and offer moving packages to some the labour to move to over east. It will be cheaper than training new staff over here.

Hayley and I plan coming to Seattle for Spring break. She is going to be bridesmaid at a friend's wedding and needs to come for dress fittings. Can I spend some time in the office whilst in Seattle?

Speak to you soon,

Ted

* * *

I then saw an email from Phoebe posted several hours ago. I hadn't spoken to since she left last weekend. I kept meaning ring or Skype her, but deep down I was still little annoyed at her

* * *

To: Theodore Grey

Subject: The shit almost hit the fan

From: Phoebe Grey

Hey,

Dad found out that Brent was in the area last weekend and that is all he knows. Taylor approached me and we talked about everything... yes I do mean everything, but its fine. I think it may be over. I know it was wrong and I promise it won't happen again, well not for awhile anyway. I don't know what I am doing sometimes. Miss having you at home, life was easier then.

Eva is coming over tomorrow morning as I am going to help her with her maths for her test. She has picked up her GPA and I want to help her. We are going to do a trial SAT this week at school and see what we get. I am sorry big bro but I do think I may be able to top your trial score.

Bye

Phoebe

* * *

I frowned at the email as she sounded a little insecure, but I had to admit she had dug her own grave. I was glad she was going to do a practice SAT score. Our prep school offered it to soon to be juniors and used the 2400 score. I was about to write her an email but decided against it and thought it would be best to speak to her later tonight, besides I received a email back from dad.

* * *

To: Theodore Grey

Subject: Yes and birthdays

From: Christian Grey

To Ted,

My thoughts exactly over the merger! I will allocate you to _Markson's team when you are here during break, it will make working together over the summer smoother as you will know each other better._ Though you have only get one week for spring break, you should consider some time off.

Have you considered what you would like for your birthday? Your mother has been a little emotional as it the first one you will have away from home.

We are had some more issues with Phoebe but nothing serious. Its over. If you speak with her please make sure she is not doing anything silly and let me know. We are definitely missing your relaxed effect at home.

Speak to you soon,

Love Dad,

CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: shouldn't I have been an only child?

From: Theodore Grey

To Dad,

Don't worry about Phoebe. I will talk to her soon and make sure she is ok.

In terms of my birthday I actually would like to learn to fly a helicopter. How do lessons sound?

Miss you all.

Love Ted

* * *

I went to make myself another cup of coffee and watched as Hayley started to get up. She looked rather worse for wear so I proceeded to make her a cup too.

"Here its coffee, just be careful as it's pretty hot."

"Thanks. My head is throbbing a bit. How long have you been awake for?" She asked looking around for a clock.

"It's almost 11am; I got up an hour ago. I did some work on the info that dad gave me last weekend and some emails. My parents found out about Brent being here last weekend and that he rang Phoebe but that is all they know, though it looks like Taylor now knows." When Hayley and I moved in together and got serious I had been a vow to limit the amount of secrets I would have from her.

"And Brent is still alive?" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it should be fine. Taylor is more like a family member than an employee really. My dad asked about my birthday in an email." My birthday was in a month and thankfully was on a Saturday this year.

"I couldn't imagine what your parents would buy you that you don't have already?" She said honestly.

"My dad told me that my mom is getting a little emotional over me being away. Which gives me a good idea, what are we doing that weekend next month?

**Phoebe:**

It was 9:00am already and I didn't want to get out of bed. I knew Eva was going to be here at 10am and I needed to get moving. I quickly showered and put on a pair of jeans and a top. I went to brush my hair and that's when I noticed that my mobile phone was on my bedside table. Dad must have returned it during the night and it made me relax. I went to the kitchen were my dad having finished breakfast was reading the paper and my mom was enjoyed her tea.

"Morning" I said trying to act pleasant.

"I was going to come looking for you soon, Aunt Kate rang 10 minutes ago and she and Eva will be here very soon" said Mom

"I will go and get my stuff ready then. Can we use the study dad; we are likely to get too distracted anywhere else."

"Yes to the study, but eat breakfast first." He said.

"When do you have your prac SAT test? asked Mom. This morning's conversation was just too normal especially considering last night.

"Wednesday. We need to be in the Hall by 8:45 for a 9 o'clock start. I just hope I will be able to keep my focus for almost four hours"

"You will be fine. Also Brent's parents last night asked if they could meet you and would like you to go over for dinner this weekend. I kind of said you would so I hope that's ok?" Dad said.

I had to reprocess what he had just said. Dad was still ok about me seeing Brent, had returned my phone to me and was cool and calm this morning? What was the plan?

"Sure. I will talk to Brent later" I responded. The door bell then rang. "I will go and get it that will be Aunt Kate and Eva.

I opened the door but was surprised to find Uncle Elliot there also. I welcomed them and they followed me into the dining room. Gail put two plates of pancakes down, one for me and one for Eva. Brain food she called it.

"Ok Girl's, we are all going to the club for the today, your grandparents are meeting us. Eva you have a maths test tomorrow and both you girls have trial SAT's so focus on study today. We will be home around 5pm" Aunt Kate said. She sounded rather serious and so unlike her usual manner.

"Not to worry Taylor has offered to keep an eye on them. He wishes to read some books or something and will be in the study with them" responded Dad. I guess Taylor had already spoken o dad about keeping a closer eye on me.

Eva and I grabbed our school material and went into the study. Taylor was already there and when we walked in he gave us a small but comforting smile. Eva started straight away on her maths and I was amazed by how well she was doing and focusing. "When did you like maths?" I asked joking lightly.

"When my parents almost flipped over my GPA and threatened to take my car away. Also my dad has been secretly paying me for good grades. Either way it has worked by GPA is now 3.9, not your out there 4.6 but still"

"I like to study that's all". Man did I sound like a geek! At 1pm, Gail bought Taylor and us some lunch and was wonderful in bringing us treats and drinks during the day. At 5:30pm our parents arrived back at the house. Dad walked in to the study and looked at Taylor. Taylor gave him a noticeable nod, more secret communication between them both.

"How did today go girls?" He asked.

"Fine, we got alot done. How were grandma and grandpa? I asked.

"Go and see they came back with us". Eva and I got up and went and hugged our grandparents. I know everyone loves their grandparents but I could honestly say that Grace and Carrick Grey were a little more special than most grandparents.

"Have you girls had dinner?" asked Grandpa.

"No we were waiting for our parents" Eva said.

"Well both of you get dressed, your grandma and I are taking you both out. Your parents are not invited" said my grandfather wittily. I looked over to my parents.

"Phoebe you will need to lend something appropriate to Eva to wear." responded dad. I took Eva's hand excitedly and took her to my room. Within record time we were dressed and we left. Of course Taylor was close by.

**Carrick's POV**

I think we should take our granddaughters to dinner tonight, just us and them. I spoke to Elliot and Christian and they are in agreement" I suggested to Grace.

"Sounds lovely, but it's a bit sudden. What's the background story? She asked. She knew me too well.

"The boys are a little concerned over how the girls are not being very forth coming lately and they have shown that they can both untrustworthy. I would just like to talk to them and make sure they are on the right track."

When we arrived at the Christian and Ana's house everything was very quiet and we were met by Gail. "The girls have been in the study all day. I made them eat some lunch and taken them some drinks and snacks" she said.

Christian went to go and see them and soon found them coming over to Grace and I hugging us.

"Have you girls had dinner?" I asked.

"No we were waiting for our parents" Eva said.

"Well both of you get dressed, your grandma and I are taking you both out. Your parents are not invited" I said. Phoebe took Eva to her room so they could get changed and came out quickly.

"We will have them home by 9:30. Elliot and Kate, we will drop Eva at your place." We left the house and got into the car. Grace looked at me and smiled. Regardless of the intentions of the dinner it was lovely to have some quiet time with the girls.

We arrived at the restaurant and sat down and ordered our meals. "How did your study go today girls" asked Grace

"Actually surprisingly well!. I am rather confident for tomorrow maths test, it's the prac SAT's score that I am worried about" Eva responded.

"But they are just a practice run. It's the one in our junior and senior year we need to worry about. Personally I am looking forward to it. Ted got 2000 in his practice SAT's and then 2300 in his senior year. So I am hoping to get a 2001 in my practice run. Just to prove a point " Phoebe responded. Everyone always remarked that Ted was a clone of Christian, but I had started to see more for Christian in Phoebe lately. Her drive to outdo herself resembled her dad's manner in business.

Dinner came quickly and we found ourselves engaged in pleasant chatter. I thought that this would be a good time to ask the girls about their recent experiences with boys. "So girls, anything interesting been happening with your respective boyfriends lately?" Phoebe looked like she was going to choke and Grace glared at me, obviously due to the manner and my choice of words in which I had asked the girls.

"Tyson is out of the picture. Mom caught me talking to him last weekend and then grounded me until this morning. Plus a friend of mine told me that he was out with another girl and looking very comfortable with him on Friday night so that is more than over!." Eva replied. I can honestly say that there was nothing more she could say to make me happier. Eva had a rather rebellious streak in her and it and worried us all. Her recent improvement at school was a major cause for celebration. I turned and looked at Phoebe. "And you Phoebe?" asked Grace

"I have just been seeing Brent. Supposedly I am to go meet his parents and have dinner with them at their house next weekend." She stopped talking there but we wanted to know more.

"Where have you gone on your dates? Have you seen him much?" I asked. I was trying to read her like she was a witness on the stand in one of my cases but it was hard to get past the fact she my granddaughter.

"You know, dinner, movies, basketball game etc. He had dinner at our house already, dad wanted to meet him properly. Just you standard teenage date stuff". She wasn't looking at us in the eye so I knew there was more to it.

"How is Teddy? Your grandfather and I are thinking about flying over east soon and will more than likely drop in on him" Grace asked.

"Great, loving Harvard and Hayley has officially moved in with him. Did Dad tell you that last weekend he asked him to do some work on a merger this summer?"

"Yes, we did hear about that. It's good experience for him." I said. I was rather proud of Teddy; his ambition to eventually take over Grey Enterprise was becoming more and more realistic!

"Have you two though about which college you both want to attend?" Grace asked the girls getting us back on track to asking the questions we had been longing to.

"I m going to aim for Stanford or Brown, but I would happily go to WSU. But I don't know what I want to major in yet" Eva responded. Grace and I looked at Phoebe who hadn't answered.

"What about you Phoebe? Did going to Harvard help? We hear that Brent is considering Harvard now as an option" I asked and Phoebe sighed

"Did dad put you up to this or something? Look no I don't know where, but I am only looking at IVEY league schools. I don't know about Brent and Harvard." She looked down and rolled her eyes. "Did dad tell you about Brent being over east and him ringing me?

"Yes he did" I said honestly. "Your grandmother and I also just want to make sure that you are fine, that's all. Your dad has no idea that we were even going asked you about it. I act he asked us to never mention it to you, so we would appreciate it if you both kept quiet about it. Now what about some desert?" One thing I had learnt in all my years practicing law was when to stop questioning a witness.

We ate desert and left the restaurant. Grace and Eva walked in front of us. "Phoebe, I am sorry that I upset you. I just needed to make sure you are ok and that you are not making bad decisions. Your dad as an early teen and I do not want to see you go down the same path" I said grabbing her hand. '

"I understand grandpa, and don't worry I am always very careful!" She said as she kissed my cheek.


	29. Chapter 29: Taylor Gets Angry

_Sorry people I didn't realize you were finding my story repetitive. This chapter is about Phoebe (sorry) but moving on to Teddy and running two story lines soon. I just need to wrap something up. I am very much a novice at writing and I hope you do find something interesting or something in my story. _

* * *

**Taylor gets angry:**

Phoebe's POV:

Eva and I walked out of school at 2:30 and we are both beat. I had found it hard sitting the Practise SAT and then resuming classes. I looked over and there was Sawyer. "I better go Eva. I will see you tomorrow". I walked over to Sawyer and got into the back of the car. There in the middle was a hot chocolate.

"Thanks Sawyer, I could really use this after today" I said smiling.

"It was your dad's idea. He said something that it use to pick you up when you were young and he thought after almost four hours of doing the SATs you could really use it." Sawyer said.

"But thank you for bringing it to me anyway" I said politely as I got out my cell phone and sent dad a sms.

**Thank you for the hot chocolate. Love the thought**

After a few minutes later my phone beeped. I thought it would be dad but was surprised to find it was from Brent.

**Saturday at my house, dinner with my parents. Can't wait to see you alone again.**

I deleted the message as I didn't think it would be a good idea if anyone read that we would get a chance to be alone at his house. I would ring him later tonight. Once I got home I went into the lounge room and turned on the TV. I was thankful that the school had decided that any student having sat the SAT's today were not to be allocated any homework so I decided a night off would be a great idea. The next thing I realized was dad sitting next to me.

"Phoebe?" He said softly.

"Dad?" I looked around and I was still on the sofa and still in my uniform. "Sorry dad I must have fallen asleep."

"It's ok. Sawyer told me you looked exhausted when you got home. It's almost 6pm come and have some dinner then you can go to bed. Your mom is getting changed."

I went to the table and sat down. I still felt tired and I really didn't want to eat but dad was always so insistent that we do so. Mom came downstairs looking refreshed and gave me a hug.

"How do was your practice SAT's?" asked Mom.

"I don't know. I found the math section really good but the written section is always too hard to know whether I did well or not. School said that we should get them in a couple of weeks. I doubt if I have bet Ted now actually, he has more stamina than I do which is a shame as I was going to scan a copy and email it to his for his birthday" I giggled.

"It is only your practice run Phoebe. These results don't even matter" reasoned mom.

"I know. Also by the way I am having dinner with Brent's family this Saturday. Can Taylor drop me off and then come and pick me up?" I asked.

"Definitely! Taylor has already spoken to us about it and he will drop you off and wait for you." Dad said casually.

"Why would he wait? I will be hours. Even that is strange for us" I questioned.

"Taylor thought it would be best and I agree" interjected Mom. I decided not to take it further as there is no point fighting a war when you don't have an army.

**Saturday night.**

Having spent an hour changing my clothes, I had finally decided on a white dress with a pale blue cardigan. When I walked downstairs I found Taylor waiting for me already. "You look lovely Phoebe" he said.

"Thank you Taylor. I am just going to say good bye to my parents." Mom and dad were in the study. "I am off I shouldn't be too late. See you tomorrow morning if you both are not awake when i get home"

"OK, have a nice evening" said mom and I kissed her and dad goodbye. Taylor and I then got in to the car and we drove off. We were mainly quiet until we arrived at Brent's house. Taylor opened my door which made me feel a little weird as he never did this. "Bye Taylor" I said.

"Phoebe, I will be right here in case you need me. I have put myself on speed dial on your phone number one"

"Thanks. I will be fine" I walked over and knocked on the door and was greeted by Brent.

"Come in my parents are waiting to meet you" he said taking my hand. He led me into their dining room where they were waiting.

"Hello Phoebe it is wonderful to meet you, please call me Julian and this is my wife, Victoria. Brent has told us so much about you" His father said warmly.

"Thank you for having me to dinner" I said. We sat down and started quickly. Brent's father was a master at small talk and it really put me at ease. We talked about school, college, majors, being young and everything. It was a rather nice dinner. After a couple of hours Brent's parents excused themselves and soon I found myself watching a movie with Brent in his lounge room.

"Your parents are rather sweet" I said.

"They were sweet because they think you are a good influence on me, especially with school. They haven't been so hospitable to my other girl friends"

"How many girlfriends have you had and how many have you bought home? I enquired frowning.

"Girlfriends about 7 and I bought 6 home." Wow I was shocked it seemed alot to have when he wasn't that old really.

"What happened to the other girlfriend that you didn't bring home?"

"She was a girl I met at a party and even I had to admit she was a bit off the tracks and really not a girl you take home to meet your parents. When I told my parents I was dating you they were over the moon." He said.

"I guess I will take that as a complement. I think". As the movie started we held hands, but after about 30 minutes I felt his hands move across my body and his lips were starting to kiss me.

"Brent we are at your parents house" I grunted.

"Don't worry they are upstairs they can't hear us" I said confidently.

"How do you know?" I asked and he gave me a smirk. My heart sunk then, I knew then that I was another girl that he had slept with and was aiming to do so again right here where past girlfriends had done so.

"I better go" I said as I tried to get up.

"No don't" He said heatedly and he pinned me down. I couldn't get up.

"Let me go Brent" I cried out

"Relax, it is the same as before and I have a condom" I tried to struggle but couldn't fight him; he was too heavy for me. When he went to grab his condom from his pocket it gave me the chance to push him off me. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door with Brent chasing after me. "Phoebe stop, I am sorry" he yelled so loud that his parents came out of their room and where now outside with us.

Once outside Taylor quickly came towards me and put his hands on my arms. "Don't worry I am fine" Brent stopped only a few meters from us. Taylor looked at me and then went over to Brent and before I knew it Brent was on the ground holding on to his nose. Taylor the forever guardian angel had punched him square in the nose and knocked him off his feet. Brent's parents looked disappointed and were quiet; I suspect they knew what had happened as they didn't go to their sons aid. We got into the car and drove home.

"Thanks Taylor, thank you" I said relieved he was there.

"Did he touch you?" He asked with fury still burning in his voice.

"No not really, I managed to stop him before that happened" I said relieved. Once we got home I got out of the car and I faced Taylor. "Taylor maybe I should talk to my parents, let them know what's been happening"

"They won't let you date for a long time and your dad will be furious if you do BUT at the same time I do think it is the right thing to do" he said.

"I don't really care about dating right now. Can you come with me and just be close by" I said. Taylor and I walked into the house and found my parents in the study still. "Your home early Phoebe" noted my mother looking at her watch.

"Mom and dad we need to talk about tonight and a few other things and I think you're going to be very disappointed and I understand that." I had both of their immediate attention and we all sat down.

* * *

Please review if wish.


	30. Chapter 30: Intensity

_I wasn't going to write about the conversation that Ana, Christian and Phoebe would have in the study as they learn about their daughters recent activities but I thought it was too good to miss out and jump ahead a month or so. I just hope I can do it justice. Sorry that I may seem to jump around too much with the POV, but I think it was necessary to do so. This Chapter is going to be longer than my usual chapters I think._

* * *

**Intensity**

**Ana's POV:**

The house is so quiet with the children not here. I looked over at Christian who was doing some work. I had been trying to read for a few hours but after years of working around the constant noise the kids made II was finding this silence painful. I went over to Christian and sat on his lap.

"Yes Mrs Grey?" He said.

"Are you doing anything important? I could use some entertainment" I giggled knowing that it would make him stop work and focus his attention on me. Christian had started to kiss me on my ear and he was working his way down to my shoulder when we heard the door open. I jumped up quickly wondering who it would be. Gail was upstairs as was Sawyer. Ryan wasn't around today.

Then Phoebe entered and she didn't look right at all. I looked at my watch and was shocked to find it was only 9:30. "Your home early Phoebe" I said and instantly I knew something was wrong. Taylor sat in the far end of the study. I looked over at Christian and it was difficult to know what he was thinking.

"Mom and dad we need to talk about tonight and a few other things and I think you're going to be very disappointed and I understand that" said Phoebe. I immediately felt light headed and fearful as we all sat down immediately. Christian was still sitting on his chair but had moved it closer to us. I wanted him next to me but I couldn't talk to ask him. His eyes were narrowed and rather dark. When any parent hears the words **need to talk about tonight **and **you're going to be very disappointed and I understand that, **then you knew you had to brace yourself. I noticed Taylor was still in the room and that he had already exchanged a few looks with Phoebe. What did he know that she hadn't told me yet? I am her mother 'for petes sake!' I don't know if it was anger or concern was starting to take over.

"First promise me you will let me finish before you both say anything. I want to be honest, possibly as honest as I have ever been. If you interrupt me then you are going to yell and I don't know if I will be able to finish" she said. Her hand was trembling

Christian and I looked at each other. We knew that we didn't have any choice especially if we wanted to hear everything that she has to say. "OK Phoebe, you have our attention and we won't talk or yell until you have finished" said Christian. I knew he was worried but he had switched to CEO-dad mode now.

**Phoebe's POV**

"I don't know where to start. Well you know all about the night with Eva and me sneaking out of our grandparent's pool house I guess that is where it all started." The very mention of that evening made my dad run his hands through his hair, I knew he was still upset about it, I had hoped he would be over it by now and to just accept it as a stupid error on my part.

"Now, Dad when you and I went over east and that night I stayed that night with Ted and Hayley something did happen. Brent did ring me and I did talk to him as you know but that wasn't all" I looked at my mom and her eyes mouth had dropped, dad lowered his head but I think he didn't want me to see his expression.

"Brent came up to the apartment and I took him into the spare room and umm..." I didn't know what so say, or to be specific which word to use. I was rather hoping I wouldn't have to say the word to them for some reason. My parents had spoken to me about sex when I was young and had been very open about it, but this wasn't a standard parent daughter chat.

"and umm..?" said dad.

"We had sex" the silence was deafening. Dad turned his chair away from me and lowered his shoulders and put his hand over his face and clenched at his hair before turning around again. Mom wasn't doing any better, were I thought she was going to get emotional, she now looked like she was going to be livid but her deep breaths were keeping her at least a little calm. Dad opened his mouth to talk but I raised my hand.

"No dad I haven't finished and you both promised to listen first. If you want the whole truth then we need to continue. We did use protection if you are wondering. He left without anyone noticing but the condom wrapper got dropped in the Teddy's lounge room. So the next day Hayley found it and though Teddy had been cheating on her. That's they were both arguing. When I went back with Ted to the apartment and found out the reason for their argument I came clean to them both and they stopped fighting. I didn't want them both hurt by my actions"

"You didn't want to hurt anyone with your actions? I am sorry there but I think you have failed greatly there!" mom said much to my surprise. That was usually dad's role but he didn't respond. I decided that I needed to continue

"The night you found out about Brent being over east at the same time as me, and you took my phone away I went to my bathroom and used another phone and told Brent not to ring me or text as you had my cell phone."

"You have another cell phone? My Dad yelled.

"Yes but not anymore, I bought it awhile back, it was just a small very cheap one. I have since given it to Taylor. Mom and Dad I am afraid there is more. Tonight after dinner with Brent's parents they went upstairs and he and I were alone. Brent tried to have sex with me again. I told him I didn't want to but he wasn't listening." Dad stood up just then and was breathing heavily I decided that I needed to continue. "When he went to grab a condom I pushed him off me and I went outside. We must have made enough noise that his parents came out of their room. Brent followed me outside and Taylor came to help me. Taylor then punched Brent and we think Brent's nose it broken. Brent's parents didn't go over to help him but looked rather sad I think they knew something was happening. That's it." I took a few deep breaths. That was hard but necessary.

My parents sat there and didn't say anything. I looked at the clock it was now 9:45, and the next time I looked up it was closer to 10 and now one had said anything yet. I couldn't handle it "Mom, dad?" I said.

"Oh Phoebe, I am just trying to count how many times you have lied to us recently." Dad said so coldly that it scared me. He was now walking around the room.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Mom said. I was shocked that she had even used those words especially with me. She got up, "Phoebe I am sorry, I do love you, but I don't even think that even I can talk to you tonight" She walked out of the room and I couldn't help but let the tears flow down my cheeks.

"Taylor can you please excuse us, I need to talk to my daughter in private" Dad said and Taylor came over and put his hand on my shoulder and walked out. I don't know how I felt just then, I had dug myself into a hole so large that even I couldn't get out of .

"Phoebe Grace Grey, do you realise how many people you have hurt and lied too recently" he asked. I didn't say anything. "There's your mom who is heart broken right now, me who I can honestly wants to put you over me knee and spank you backside, then there's the issue of Ted and Hayley plus your grandparents. You have messed around with people that love you most in the world most. Where was your sense of logic? You're commonsense?

"I am sorry" I whispered loud enough so he could hear.

"Well sorry is just a word you use too much lately and it isn't enough. You are sixteen and are not mature enough to engage in a sexual relationship. Do you realise the trouble you could have gotten yourself into?" Dad was now yelling that even with the doors closed anyone outside in the hallway would be able to hear us clearly.

Dad came and then sat opposite to me and lowered his voice, but his voice now had a haunting tone to it. "And what if you hadn't been able to get away from Brent tonight and what if Taylor hadn't been there. Do you realize what could have happened?" I did know that, I had thought about it all the way home.

"I know Dad, I know what could have happened" Dad wasn't calming down in fact he was getting angrier.

"I am just so furious Phoebe at you and I am sorry it's going to take a long time to fix this. I want you cell phone now."

I got it out and passed it to him. He quickly opened it and was placed all his focus on it. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Phoebe that is one questions that I do not think you deserve the answer to" He said coldly again. "I need to talk to your mother, go to bed and your not to leave the house at all, in fact don't even leave your bedroom until I tell you to. I will talk to you tomorrow" I left the room and walked up to my room. I heard something break in the study but decided to investigate it. Once in my room I noticed that my laptop was missing, my car keys and such. I wasn't surprised. Teddy had warned me that dad would do so if he ever found out. I had wished that since I told him then maybe it would be different, but I guess I just held on to these secrets too long. Dad was ballistic but I am glad I came clean.

**Christian's POV:**

I watched Phoebe walk out of the study and my breathing has become deep and labored. I do not know what to do, my natural instinct was to put her over my knee and belt her, but that wouldn't fix it. I looked at this white and blue vase that had sat on the little table next to the couch. I have no idea where it came from or even if it is valuable, I didn't care. I grabbed it and threw it against the wall. I watched as it shattered into a thousand pieces over the floor and then sat back on the couch praying I would wake up and this was all a dream. Maybe I could go back to when the kids were little and chasing each other around the meadow like they didn't have a care in the world. Why wasn't I able to protect them always!

At midnight I went up to our room where I found Ana sitting up in bed. She wasn't crying but it was obvious that she been. I sat on the bed facing her and put Phoebe's cell phone next to our bed. Ana took the phone and opened it up. I had gone through it and there was nothing there. I will be right back" she said leaving with it in her hands.

She returned empty handed. "What did you do with the phone?" I asked her.

"I gave it to Taylor and Sawyer with some specific instructions" she said looking angrier than I had ever seen her. "Why didn't she talk to me earlier Christian? She and I have always talked, it's like she has stopped being my daughter lately." I knew that I was to blame for that actually.

"She probably didn't tell you because she was scared you might tell me. I have contacted Brent's parents and they are coming over tomorrow morning to speak to us. I may have to pay for Brent's medical bills I only wish he had broken more than one nose."

"I think Taylor knew about Massachusetts somehow, I think that is why he insisted he stay and wait for Phoebe tonight and why he has her second cell phone." I didn't say anything but I had suspected something last week. I thought that if my daughter wasn't going to talk to me then at least she would to the one person, besides her parents, who would go out of their way to protect her.

"Christian I couldn't even talk to her" Ana said shaking her head and starting to cry again. "It's OK, I just smashed that blue and white vase that we had in our study" I said.

"The one we received as wedding gift? Did it help?" She asked with a little smile.

"Yeah it did a little. I went a ballistic at Phoebe and I didn't know what to after I sent her to her room to wait for us to talk to her tomorrow." I said lying on the bed still wishing this is some sort of nightmare.

"Let's deal with this tomorrow after we have met with Brent's parents." Ana said as she wrapped her body around mine and closed her eyes. I tried to sleep but couldn't. I thought about ringing Teddy and yelling at him for no telling me about that night but I knew he was trying to protect his sister. It was then when I realized that I had not only lost all my trust in Phoebe but I had also lost some in Ted. When I knew that Ana was asleep I went back to the study and turned my laptop back on and started an email to Ted.

To: Theodore Grey

Subject: Ceasing your participation in the merger this summer

From: Christian Grey

To Ted,

I am cancelling your participation in the merger and taking you off Markson's team. You are to STILL come home to Seattle this spring vacation but you will not be going to the office at least not in any professional or work capacity. I cannot have anyone working on such an important project that is not honest with me completely and will not inform me of serious issues especially when it concerns a family member. Your failure to inform me of the seriousness of Phoebe's actions when she was with you has meant I wasn't able take further actions to protect her. She came close to getting injured tonight. I understand you were trying to protect her as you always have but you are both old enough to know that some secrets shouldn't be secrets.

I understand that you will be mad at me. I hope in the future you can take on roles within the company but this is not the time to do start doing so.

Dad,

CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

It honestly hurt I sent that email but I cannot have someone on my team who isn't gin got keep me informed in everything. Teddy had shown me that he isn't up to this standard yet. I walked past Phoebe's room and slightly opened the door and looked in. She had fallen asleep on her bed. I went in and grabbed a blanket out of the wardrobe and placed it over her. I returned to Ana and tried to sleep next her.

**Teddy's POV:**

I woke up to the most beautiful day. The shine was shining into our room and it was hitting Hayley's blonde hair making it shine more than already did. I couldn't believe that it could shine even more.

"Good morning Miss Thompson." I said. I hoped one day I could look at her in the morning and call her _Mrs Grey_ instead but I knew that was years away, and college would have to end first for us both.

"Yes it is a good morning Mr Grey. That was a lovely night in" I started to kiss her again and realized that I was so lucky to have her in my life. Not many girls could cope with a boyfriend who has a 24 hour watchman, even though Smith was terribly discreet.

"What would you like to do today? I know what I would like to do and it doesn't mean us getting out of bed" I said.

"But I have two papers due this week and if I want to pass my first year of college then I am going to have to work on them today" She said. I did have one paper due tomorrow but I had finished it during the week and had already handed it in early. I resigned myself to the fact that college work would take precedence to my pleasure today. I sighed.

"Teddy you need to look at it this way, when we graduate from college and return to Seattle, you are working for your dads company and I working too more often than not on Sunday and take away my pleasure" she said grinning. My heart danced as I knew then that she was thinking about our relationship being long term as I had been.

"Can I use your laptop?" She asked, "mine won't turn on as of yesterday." I checked her laptop and it seemed to have hardware failure. "Sure I said. I will take your laptop into the department and get looked at. Plus I will go and get stuff booked for us to go to Seattle for my birthday in a few weeks. Thanks for agreeing to that"

"It's OK! I think it will mean alot to your mother" she said but was soon hard at work on her papers. Smith and I then left and went into town. I took Hayley's laptop into the computing department at the university. It was an easy fix and I didn't have to even wait that long but they mentioned to me that it may happen again. I guess I knew what to give her for her birthday now. I stopped at a few stores before going to the Gym with Smith. Dad had told me that he and Taylor had worked out alot together and it helped to improve their trust in each other so I had decided to do the same with Smith. I was hopeful that he would become as trusted with me as Taylor did with Dad over time.

Hours later I returned to the apartment with some groceries. I thought that I would try and cook Hayley dinner. "Hi I am back. They fixed your laptop and I am going to try and fix you some dinner" I said.

"Great, I am finished with these papers and they are printed and ready to hand in." Hayley looked exhausted as I handed her a coke. She laughed at my attempts to prepare all the ingredients and came to help me. We did make a great team. Maybe I could convince her to work with me at Grey Enterprise than go into banking. After dinner and clearing up I went on to my laptop and opened up my emails. It was then that I noticed the email that dad had sent me hours ago and the subject heading. I opened it up and couldn't believe what I was reading. Hayley noticing I was disconcerted came over and asked what was wrong. I showed her the email and she gasped.

"Surely he can't punish you over your sister's actions" she said.

"He isn't. He is punishing me because I didn't say anything to him about it" I banged my hand on the table. "I guess my busy Sundays aren't going to come around as quickly as I thought" I said to Hayley who was now trying to comfort me

**Ana's POV:**

I woke up with my head throbbing, I woke up and Phoebe's confession hit me again. Christian stepped out of our bathroom with only a towel wrapped about his hips. He sat on the bed and kissed me softly.

"Julian and Victoria Jones will be here in 30 minutes, do you want to come and talk to them with me?" He asked softly. He seemed to be taking this all a bit better than me but had always seemed to look better than I did regardless of the situation. It was his temper that was worse!

"Yeah, just let me get showered. What about Phoebe?"

"She is still asleep. Gail is going to take her breakfast into her room. I don't want her leaving it until we have spoken to Brent's parents and you and I have spoken on how to proceed."

I nodded regardless of how mad I was didn't want to Phoebe to have to face them after last night. I got dressed and met Christian who was already standing there with Victoria and Julian. They were shaking hands and they too look like they had had a rather bad night. We all walked in and sat at the matching couches. I sat next to Christian and they sat next to each other. Gail entered with coffee and water. We all helped ourselves.

"Mr and Mrs Grey first let me start off by apologizing to you both. Our son acted very poorly last night. We did know that he was sexually active with his past girlfriends but we believed that he wasn't so with your daughter. He had always spoken so differently about her that we were just hopeful. Brent sat down with us and told us everything about his relationship with your daughter"

I could feel the tension radiating off Christian when he learned about Brent previous sexual activities and the realization hit us that he had planned it well in advance but Phoebe did allow it to happen a few weeks ago.

"Thank you for your apology. Our daughter last night told spoke to us too. I would like to know what your son told you so as to compare it to my daughter's story." Christian said calculating. Christian and I sat there as they told a very similar story to what Phoebe told us. I was relieved that she had at seemed to at least tell us the truth.

"We are very concerned with what your son might have done last had our daughter not been able to get away" Christian said angrily.

"Yes we know. We think he able have been successful in forcing some girls to have sex with him now. We are getting him some help plus he has agreed to will going to the same Military school in Texas that I attended and other family members." Christian and I tried hard not to snicker at the thought of the want-to-be fine art major in a military surrounding.

"Taylor, the head of our security informed is that it's possible he broke your son's nose. I understand that we liable for medical costs. Please send them to my office and my assistant will take care of them" Christian said handing him his card but neither of them take it.

"Please don't worry about that. Our son had it coming. A doctor took a look at it last night and we don't believe he will need surgery or anything." Julian said.

With that our meeting was over and I was pleased that it went as well as it did. Actually I am glad that Christian could maintain his temper really at the knowledge of Brent's past activities.

Sawyer escorted them out, leaving Christian and I to talk. "Phoebe still did the wrong thing in Massachusetts. She did consent regardless how dishonorable Brent's behavior was" Christian barked, letting all his tension out. We left the room to have some breakfast at Christian's insistence though food was the last thing on my mind. We spoke and decided what we should do with Phoebe. I looked at the clock and it was already 11am. Where did the time go?

We entered Phoebe's room to find her on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She sat up once hearing her door open. She looked rather pale and didn't speak.

**Christians POV:**

"Julian and Victoria Jones just left. I spoke to them last night after our discussion and we agreed to meet today. You should know that Brent spoke to his parents last night and told them what had happened and it fits in with your story of what you told us" I informed her.

"Dad, Mom; I didn't tell you a story I told you the truth. And I didn't have to tell you the truth it was me decision to come clean" She said an authoritarian manner that I hadn't ever heard but reminded me of myself

"But you still have been lying to us all this time" snapped Ana who was standing over the bed. I may have been furious with our daughter but Ana seemed to take this as personal attack. She had always tried to keep a close and open relationship with our children but Phoebe was proving to be a handful even for her.

"You are never to see him again and even if you wanted you won't be able to. His parents are sending him away for school" I informed her though I chose not to tell her where exactly just in case. I didn't trust her now I am sorry to say.

"I can honestly say that he is last person I want to speak to and see ever again" she said with tears in her eyes.

"So that brings us back to what to do with you Missy. Your mother and I have spoken at great depths about this. You cannot date your repeated attempts at deceit has meant that all trust you have learnt is lost. So no dating for possibly a long time and it could mean until you graduate high school." I would have loved to ban her from dating until she was 30 to be honest, but even I knew that wasn't possible.

Ana handed Phoebe her phone. "I had Taylor and Sawyer modify you phone. You will only be able to ring people whose numbers are programmed. 1- Is Taylor, 2- Is my cell phone, 3- is my work number, 4 - is your dad's cell phone, 5 - is your dad's work number, 6 - is our home number, 7 - is sawyer, 8 - is 911 and 9 - is Teddy."

Phoebe look disgusted with this situation. "Phoebe get rid of that look on your face, you talking on your cell phone is what led to this situation so don't think you don't deserve this" Ana said. Phoebe and Ana looked at each other but didn't say anything, Ana just simply walked out of the room. I had known her for twenty years and even I couldn't believe how angry she was.

"I can't even ring Eva?" She said sadly

"It's called a house phone" I replied sarcastically.

"Is there anything else?" She said.

"Of course you're grounded again for how long I don't know" I said.

"Mom is so mad at me. I think I prefer you going ballistic at me instead" she said continuing to cry again. "But I am still glad I told you both the truth. I won't lie again, I really do mean it". I smiled and hugged and kissed her. "Why don't you stay in your room today and just have some quiet time. I will bring you your laptop soon. Welch is here and he just ensuring that Brent won't be able to contract you through it ever again."

I walked out of the room from an emotional daughter, to a wife who was heartbroken, to the knowledge that Teddy would have or will be soon reading the email and to the rage I was still feeling. It felt as if my whole family was falling apart in front of my eyes. I just hoped these dark days cleared up soon.

* * *

**May I ask what you thought of this chapter? It took much longer than any other other chapters did.**


	31. Chapter 31: Mondayitis

**Mondayitis**

Phoebe POV:

It 7:15am on a bright Monday morning and I am sitting in my room. I don't want to move, well I do but I would like to be transported straight to school and avoid my family for the next say 20 years, because that is how long it is going to take for them all to finally forgive me. I put on my uniform and strategically do a French braid and tie it with the compulsory school. Mom loved my hair like this, but I doubt it would do anything to help right now. I sighed deeply. I wonder if I made a mistake by telling the truth. I tried to ring Teddy last night but he didn't answer his phone, I suspect Dad rang him or something. I may Skype Hayley later this week, but I will see.

As I walked out of my room I spotted Taylor. At least he wasn't mad at me. "Morning Phoebe" he said.

"I did the wrong thing by telling the truth didn't I?" I ask bluntly

"No, it may feel like it at the moment, but I am sure in retrospect it won't."Taylor was awfully comforting.

"Have you spoken to Smith? I can't get hold of Teddy." I asked knowing that if anything was happening then Taylor would know about it.

"They are fine. Don't worry about them" He said but offered no more information. I knew this Taylor code for don't ask anything else.

I went downstairs to find mom and dad were there already talking expressively, I couldn't make out what they were saying but it definitely involved me. I sat down and they both stopped talking. Gail handed me some orange juice and cereal with a sympathetic smile. I started to eat, unknowing if I should say anything or appear as if I am not even here. I quickly ate and got up, sad that mom had failed to talk to me. But again I guess that's my fault, I didn't talk to her first.

"I am going to go school now; do you know where my car keys are? I can't find them" I asked. Dad looked at me with raised eyebrow and I knew that was a silly question. I had lost the right to my car after Saturday night.

"Taylor and I will take you to school" dad said getting up and going into his study. I stood there looking at Mom but she failed to reciprocate. She was really pissed off at me. As I walked outside with Taylor and Dad, I realised that my car wasn't even here, but I didn't even bother to ask about it, there was no point.

I sat next to dad in the car and I started to get frustrated as he was going about his work. "Dad do you wish I hadn't told you the truth? Because right now I wish I hadn't" I spat out.

Dad started shaking his head and then running his hands through his hair. "Phoebe, Telling the truth was the right then but you should have done it earlier. I just wish you hadn't lied and engaged in activities with that guy. I still love you and all, but you have really tried my patience".

"Mom was more upset than you wasn't she? She can't even bear to stay in the same room as me. She didn't even look at me this morning."

"You can't expect immediate forgiveness and think everything will be fine in an instance. You mom is horribly hurt that you didn't talk to her earlier, she knows that you spoke to Taylor before her."

"So what can I do to make things right?" I asked, wishing I could make it all go away.

"Time and proving that you can be trusted" Dad then put his hand on mine and I then put my head on his shoulder.

"I wish Teddy was here, he has always been good at helping me fix things. I tried to ring him yesterday but he didn't answer his phone. Did you talk to him yesterday?" I asked hoping that our recent shows of affection and communication would cause to keep talking.

"No, I didn't talk to him" He said coldly and resumed his I am pissed off at you demeanour that he had yesterday.

We arrived at school and I grabbed my bag. "Sawyer will pick you up promptly at the end of school and you are to go straight home" Dad said. I nodded and walked inside. I turned around and saw that Dad was rubbing his eyes; I am not sure if he had tears or if maybe he was just tired for the first time ever because of me.

I went straight to my locker to find Eva absolutely furious with me. "I have been trying to ring you since yesterday." Eva said with her own style of attitude.

"You can't ring me on my cell phone, my parents know everything about Brent and the fact that he tried to force me to have sex with him on Saturday night" Eva gasped. "Its ok, he wasn't successful but my parents know everything and my phone setting have been changed so I can only really talk to my parents and security, plus teddy if he would answer his phone"

"Your dad really did a number of your phone hey?" Eva said unsurprised. Eva was to this day still a little scared of my dad though she did accept that he loved her and vise versa.

"No, it wasn't my Dad it was my Mom." Eva looked as if she was going to pass out on me.

"NO way, not your mom. Did Taylor or someone tell your parents?" She asked curiously.

"I did. I told them everything that happened" I said sadly. Eva looked at me as if she didn't even know me but that was OK because I don't think even I knew who I was at the moment. I walked off on my way to Maths class.

**Christian's POV**

I watch as Phoebe enters her school and I can feel tears running down my cheeks. I wipe them quickly and I start to get mad. Ted hasn't sent me an email back or rung me, I expected him to do so in order for him to try and explain. I arrive at Grey House and i feel like 50 shades of fucked up!

"Andrea this coffee isn't hot and why hasn't accounting got us those updated figures that I asked for first thing this morning?" I grumble to my assistant. She looks frightened but I am in no mood to apologise or change my tone. Ros enters and I remember that we have a meeting with Markson in regards to the merger I just took Ted off. _Fuck! I am in no mood to explain the change of plans._ As Ros enters she notes my frame of mind is off.

"Do you want to postpone the meeting" She asks.

"No, lets just do this" I respond as I walk out with her and meeting Markson in the smaller board room. We discuss production levels, company structure and possible redundancies and relocation of labour. Regardless of my personal demons at the moment, it's been a very productive meeting! I walk out of the room feeling the glimmer of positivity when Markson stops me. "Christian I want to get a copy of these to Ted immediately; he has been providing some excellent insight into the project and want him to be kept up to date. I will have my assistant get on it and send it to Andrea so she can forward it on to him."

"No" I say coldly. Markson looks confused as is Ros. "For the time being Ted Grey is not to be given any information about this project nor is anyone to even mention anything to him about it. He is off this project. Markson you can replace him with anyone you wish" I say and walk out.

I sit at my desk and stare at my emails, I start press the button "New" and start to write one to Ana.

* * *

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: communication with Phoebe.

I think you should talk to Phoebe tonight, one on one. She is heartbroken that you didn't talk to her.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

Quickly she replies.

* * *

To: Anastasia Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: communication? You can talk

When were you going to tell me about taking discontinuing teddy participation in the merger? He is heartbroken and he wasn't the one having sex at 16 behind our back!

Anastasia Grey

CEO Grey Publishing

* * *

I decide against emailing Ana, I grab my jacket and keys. Taylor follows me and we get into my car. "Grey's publishing" he asks. _Man he knows me too well. _"Yes" I respond. When we arrive I walk into the building and make my way upstairs. Hannah is there and stands up as if to stop me entering Ana's office, but I am not in a mood to be toyed with.

"Excuse me Hannah I am here to see my wife and I know she isn't in a meeting" I say forcefully and she steps away. She may be a brilliant assistant still to Ana and well paid for loyalty but she was still intimated by me. Thank fully so today! As I walk in I notice that she and I had both taken horrible dispositions to work. She looks up at me and is confused.

"Mr Grey, are you lost? You seem to have gone to the work office" She says. I am not sure if she is trying to be funny or telling me to fuck off!

"Anastasia cut this out" I yell at her.

"Cut this out? Your mad at me for my actions then I find out you pull Ted from a project he has been working on endlessly for whilst undertaking first semester university and gaining outstanding marks, No Mr Grey I think you need to cut it out" She was scornful.

"How did you find out about Ted?" I asked as I hadn't spoken him and nor had Phoebe.

"I rang his apartment this morning and Hayley answered the phone. She told me what you did and that Ted is refusing to take all calls from family members."

"I thought so. Phoebe has been trying to ring him" I sat down and felt despondent but I wasn't going to back down on this one. "Ana I can't have ted on my team right now. Everyone on my team has the responsibility to inform me of everything, he has shown he doesn't have that character aspect yet."

"He was protecting Phoebe" Ana replied.

"Except he put her in more danger, if we had known what she did then I wouldn't have let her go out Saturday night!" Gosh why didn't everyone in my family just listen to me! I shake my head and look over to my wife. "Anastasia I know you and I know you do not want this type of relationship with your daughter. You need to talk to her and do so soon" I said. Ana was an amazing mother really; she kept a successful business whilst still being there for our kids. Her talking to Phoebe was not just a means to end the hostility but for Ana's own sense of mind.

**Phoebe's POV:**

Its 1pm and I am being called to the Principals office. Great what next, what have I done wrong now? I wonder to myself though I know I haven't done anything at school but knowing my luck.. who knows anymore. As I approach the building I am surprised to find my mother and Sawyer standing there obviously waiting for me. I stand at the door and am ushered in unwillingly. _Please tell me my mom didn't ring the school counsellor and schedule a meeting!_ I say silently to myself. I am handed an early leave slip and I breathe a passing sigh of relief, I still have to go with my mother who was ready to strangle me.

I soon realise that we are headed home. When we get there Mom looks at me and says, "Phoebe get changed and meet me in the study. You and I need to talk" She said coldly. I looked at her and wondered if we even knew each other anymore.

**Ana's POV: **

I watch Phoebe go up the stairs to get changed. As I pass the kitchen I am happy to find Gail with a glass of wine for me. In the study it is interesting to note that the first photo I see is one of us all, Christian, Phoebe, Ted and I. I pick it up and am amazed at how young there were, possibly 6 and 4. It was taken by Grace candidly in the meadow at our house when we were having a picnic. The kids are smiling; Teddy is sitting next to Christian, as they are assembling their sandwich. Phoebe is sitting my lap and I have my arm around her. What I wouldn't do to go back to those simple and happy days. Those days were Phoebe didn't want to leave my side ever. I am startled as Phoebe enters that I drop the photo.

We stare at each other briefly. "Sit down Phoebe" I instruct her. We both sit opposite each other but we are both finding words hard to come by right now. "So anything you want to say Phoebe?" I ask.

"There's nothing else to say Mom, I have told you and dad everything" She said emotionally.

"Ok then answer some questions for me. Why didn't you tell me that you saw Brent that weekend when I spoke to you on the phone on the Sunday?" I asked

"Because I didn't want you to know or even think something might have happened"

"But you told Taylor about having had sex with Brent before you spoke to your father and me, right?"

"Yes I did, but I didn't plan..." I put my hand up to cut her off. I didn't care the circumstances in this case

"That more than answers my question Phoebe" I was repulsed. I was hoping that maybe she didn't talk to Taylor that maybe we were mistaken somehow.

"Mom what do you want me to say that I haven't said already? How long is this going to last?" Phoebe asks looking lost.

"Why didn't you come and talk to me? Why didn't you tell me last week even after we found out about Brent location that weekend?" I was trying not to yell but it was getting rather hard.

"Did you tell your mom when you had sex for the first time" She says logically

I rolled my eyes at the thought "Of course not **but **I wasn't 16 and disobeying my parents". I ensured I emphasised the BUT!

"I know" she said sighing again. "Do you know why Teddy won't answer my calls? I have been trying to ring him" Oh course I know the answer, he is mad at her! Because of her he had missed his first big opportunity in the company, but I can't bring myself to tell her.

"He is probably just busy with university" I answer. We both sit there and look at each other. We are not getting anywhere.

"Phoebe I don't think we are going to solve our disagreement right now, and trust me this isn't offer. However, we have more to discuss now. So now that you have had sex is there any questions you want to ask?" I really needed to have this discussion with Phoebe. She may not be willing to be honest with me right now but at least I should be open and talk to her about these things. Phoebe jaw fell, either from shock or nerves.

"I don't know mom. I guess one thing I was curious was, that Brent just naturally thought that we would have sex again just because we had already done it once. Did you and Dad have sex every time you saw each other after the first time you two had sex together?"

Great a question I didn't want to answer. "Yes we did" Phoebe's mouth dropped, "but again I was 22 and about to graduate university and your dad was 28. So your answer is no, just because you have done it once doesn't mean you should do it again the next time you meet."

"I know I know I am too young. Well I don't know why we should even talk about sex as dad is never going to let me date again and to be honest mom, Brent really scared me. What if another guy tries and to do the same thing? Can Taylor go breaking the nose of every guy that wants something?"

"No he can't break the nose of every boy, but there are always their arms, legs and neck. Taylor is very efficient" I said we both broke into fits of laughter. The tension was broken even if it was only for a little bit, at least it was something. "I don't want you to be scared of boys Phoebe; you may just have to be more careful in your actions!"

Phoebe pouts looking very young and says "Mom I need ice cream, can you eat some with me?"

**Teddy's POV:**

Phoebe Grey - 4 missed calls. I look at my cell phone but I neither answer nor call back. I check my emails and wonder if dad will try to contact me again soon, but it doesn't matter as I know I won't reply unless it's an offer to rejoin Markson's team. I arrive to my introduction to international finance class. Its run by Professor Hartford , a brilliant man and as a result I have taken it as a personal challenge to impress him greatly. As we all sit back down we are handed back our term papers. Jonathon next to me looks despondent at his 65%, but I can't help to smile with my 95% result. I ensure that I don't look too prideful.

At the end of the lecture Jonathon and I pack up our laptops and gear and head for the door. As I was almost at the door I hear the professor call out my name. "Mr Grey a moment of your time if you please" I immediately approach him "Yes Professor, may I help you?"

"I found your paper most interesting, your analysis of how the WTO and World Bank should restructure order to assist the ailing EU economies was refreshing." He said

"Thank you. That means alot to me coming from you! I understand you have taken on several roles in assisting the EU"

"Here is my card and there is the name of my assistant. I want you to ring her and set up a meeting. I have a rather radical offer for you and one I would rather talk to you about in a more private environment." I nod and thank him. I walk outside to meet Jonathon and I shrug my shoulders.

Three days later I am sitting outside Professor Hartford's office and I am excited and a little nervous at the same time. After ten minutes he opens up his door. "I am sorry to keep you waiting but I had a phone call I needed to finish." He said. He was more relaxed than he was in the lecture hall, if fact you could even say he was jolly in a way.

"So I guess you are wondering about what I had to offer?" He said amused

"Yes, Sir I am", I am remembering all the good manners that Mom and Dad drilled into me as a young child.

"Your paper was interesting; in fact there were some ideas there that have kept me thinking. You know that I am doing work with the EU to help out those economies that went bankrupt after the Global financial crisis" I nod thoughtfully and he continues. "So the WTO wants me to form a working group and we are going to be given powers to distribute funds and into which sectors. I want to offer you a semi-internship and come on board." I am flattered and elated but then it hits me I can't take the offer and I frown.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"I would love to say yes. In fact I desperately want to but I can't leave Harvard, not until I graduate and even then I am supposed to go back and work in my father's company, I think anyway_" That is if he will ever have me back in the building!_ I say to myself

"You misunderstand; this is a semi-internship. I would like you to spend the summer in Europe with the working group. You have spring break coming up and we can have you bought to Brussels to get acquainted with how it will work. Do you have anything planned this summer" He asks

"I did but those plans got unexpectedly changed. Yes Professor I would love to take up the offer. Yes" I say like a young child on Christmas.

"Excellent. I will have my assistant contact you to make the flight arrangement for the spring break." The professor is now busy at his desk and I walk out. I know Dad is going to be furious that I won't go home during spring break and not the summer holidays, but it was him who changed my plans. This is too good an opportunity to give up.

I open up my email and decide to tell him straight away but then decide not to. Hayley and I still intend on going home for my birthday weekend. Plus I think it might give my mother something to smile about.


	32. Chapter 32: Surprise Parties

**Here is the next chapter earlier than I expected but the wonderful PM's and reviews and request for a quick update motivated me. So it is 4am here is chapter 32! I hope it doesn't disappoint but man I am tired!. **

**Surprise parties!**

Teddy's POV:

I am beaming but try to keep things under wraps. Smith is with me and I don't want him to ask any questions and put him in a position of him questioning his loyalties to me or my father. Smith didn't enter the Professors Hartford's office so he in none the wiser. If he found out then he might be obligated to tell my parents, namely my father, and I want to do that myself. I arrive home and Hayley is at the table studying. I whisper into her ear, "Come to the bedroom" and grab her hand before she can respond.

"Ted I really don't have time for sex at the moment" She said stressed. I couldn't help but laugh much to her dismay.

"Well good thing that isn't why I wanted to bring you in here I say" Hayley pouts and I think she is changing her mind. "You know how my Professor wanted to see me?"

"Yeah" she asks

"Well he just offered a minor role, but still a role in a working group in Europe this summer with the European Union and the WTO. We are being allocated funds to assist some of the struggling European economies in order to build up their services and economies. He wants me to fly to Brussels over spring break to get prepared for it." I said like a child on Christmas. Hayley sat there dumbfounded.

"That's fantastic Ted. You did say yes didn't you? She asked concerned.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Now I was dumbfounded

"Your father, Christian Grey" she says obviously.

"What about him? He freed me on yesterday of my responsibilities." I felt a sting of pain then, I couldn't believe my father had treated me in that way. I had always been the model child and now I felt like none of that mattered.

"So, then when are you going to tell him and your family?" She asks putting her arms around my neck.

"I need to do it in person and I think my birthday is the perfect timing. Can you help me?" I ask her and she agrees. "I am going to need my grandparents help also" I get my phone out and find my grandfathers phone number, but put it down I can ring them later. I go over to Hayley and put my arms around her and kiss her gently.

"Hayley, I love you. I loved you since the first time I have met you, You are the first woman I have told that to and I hope you will be the last woman I ever tell" I say with confidence and more love than I think I have ever felt. I look into her eyes and I see a little tear run down her face and I wipe it away. "I love you Teddy, forever and ever" she responded.

**Christian POV:**

"But Dad it isn't a good time and I don't know how appropriate it all it. Things are only starting to get better with Phoebe. Ted is on the other side of the country and it will make Ana get emotional that he won't be here to celebrate his birthday" I say over the phone to dad. He was being awfully insistent.

"I know it will make Mom happy. Hang on Ana has come into the study let me ask her and I will ring you straight back". I hang up and look at a rather tired Ana.

"What was that all about" She asks taking off her shoes.

"My parents want everyone, and I mean everyone! Us, Phoebe, Elliot, Kate, Eva, Ethan, Mia and them want us to go out for a large family dinner this weekend, like we usually do when its someone's birthday. Though I have pointed out it is Ted's birthday but he is on the other side of the country."

"Yes, but it might be nice for Phoebe to go out and be with family. She is spending a lot of time in her room and in our study working on school. She isn't even talking to her friends much at the moment regardless of the fact that I had her Taylor revert her phone to original settings."

"Has she spoken to Ted?" I ask worried not only about her but also our son.

"Yes she has. She wanted to apologise to him about everything" Ana told me with a frown.

"And what did Ted say?" I really needed to know this as I wanted to know if I would be able to talk to him soon. He was my son and I loved him.

"Nothing really, just said he understood and that's all" Ana said putting her hand on jaw so as to comfort me.

"I am worried that this dinner will only act to make you emotional over Ted's absence for the first time ever on his birthday." I ask apprehensive

"I might still be emotional at home, so a dinner out would be nice. Ring Carrick and Tell him yes."

I rang Carrick he said he would put all the plans into place and that would let us know final details later. It had been two weeks since I emailed Ted last and I was yet to get a reply. This was the longest I had ever gone without talking to him; I grab the phone and ring his number. The phone rings 5 times and I resign myself to the thought that he won't be answering or is either indisposed, on the 6th ring that he finally picks up.

**Ted**: Hi Dad

Wow it was so good to hear his voice.

**Christian**: Hi Ted. How are you?

**Ted**: Busy but good. I have just received some outstanding results and I have to say it keeping me motivated. How are you and everyone at home?

He sounds happy and willing to talk. I am deeply relieved.

**Christian**: We are all good. Phoebe is working a little too hard at school according to your mother. She is talking more to us now which is a great thing. Brent is officially gone.

**Ted**: Where is Brent? What do you mean he is gone?

Ted actually sounds scared as if I have done something to him. If only I could have done something!

**Christian**: His parents sent him to Military school. It appears that he has forced other girls into having sex before. Your sister was just another notch on his belt.

**Ted**: Oh gosh, poor Phoebe.

**Christian**: Hang on, hasn't your sister told you all this already? You and she have always told each other everything. Even her first word was directed at you.

**Ted**: I haven't really been talking to her. I spoke to her once but for all of two minutes. Damn it, I need to fix this with her.

It hits me that now I damaged their close knit relationship.

**Christian**: Please do! You mom misses you as do your grandparents. They even want to go to dinner this weekend regardless of your absence.

**Ted**: Really? I knew I was their favourite grandchild

Teddy is snickering, I can't see him but I know he is.

**Christian**: What are you doing on your birthday weekend actually?

**Ted**: Hayley are going to Boston for it actually. Don't worry Smith knows all about it and is coming with us.

**Christian**: Sounds great. It's been good to talk to you we haven't ever since...

Ted then cuts me off.

**Ted**: its OK dad I know what you're going to say and it's over. Time to move on.

We exchange goodbyes. I consider changing my decision regarding the merge and Teddy, but if he is going to work with me full time one day, become an VP and then take over the company then this is one lesson he will have to learn!

I walk out of my office and deliberately ensure that I would walk past Phoebe's room to see how she was doing. She was laying front wards on her bed reading and taking notes. I knock on her door. "Hey Phoebe just walking past, thought I would see what you are doing" I say trying to act casually. I am a little worried about her, still mad over her actions but now worried.

She looks perplexed. "Just walking past? Dad we are live in the same house not in some country town" she says shaking her head. "If you want to talk then just say so, you're the one who said that we need to talk more and be open". My lips thin but I am happy she is willing to be open and talk.

"I just spoke to you brother, he is doing well. You should ring him" I say but she covers her face.

"I don't think he wants to talk to me. I have spoken to Hayley though. I really like her; she has been good for Ted"

"Your mother and I like her too, but she isn't your brother. You need to ring him. Promise me you will". She gives a noncommittal nod. "Plus we are having dinner Saturday night with the whole family. Your grandparents are insisting on it."

"OK, well since Ted is a probably mad at me then I may give this to grandpa to open instead" She presents me with a fully sealed envelope with her schools logo on it and I know what it is immediately.

"Your prac SAT scores?" I ask

"Yes. Eva and I both got ours. She opened hers but resealed it immediately so it looks like she hasn't opened it."

"How did she do? Uncle Elliot has told me that she has worked terribly hard in preparation"

"Not bad, actually pretty good. Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot will be happy, Eva was telling them tonight."

I look at the envelope and wonder why she isn't ripping it open curiously. "Why didn't you do the same as Eva? Open it and reseal it, or don't even reseal it. Your mother and I won't mind that you have seen it already. Phoebe shrugs.

"Tell me why Phoebe before I get mad again!" I ask desperately.

"I haven't been concerned with it. Teddy has also set the bench mark by which I have set the goals by which I aim to beat, hard to be interested when my source of stimulus is not even talking to me." She looks depressed and try to comfort her.

"Ring your brother" I order her after kissing her on her forehead and leaving her room.

**Teddy's POV:**

Thursday night. Hayley and I are busy packing so we can leave tomorrow evening. We are scheduled on a midnight flight tomorrow, so we will get into Seattle early and are booked into a hotel. I thought about staying with my grandparents but I don't want to risk someone coming over and seeing us. Plus it is my birthday and I would like some quiet time with my own girlfriend. I pack the paper work that Professor Hartford has given me to show my family should they be interested. I was planning on telling them this weekend.

My phone does off and i pick it up and answer without looking at who it is.

**Ted:** Hi

**Phoebe: **Hi, you're on your phone.

I sit down on the bed and i am a little relieved to be talking to her even though I had been avoiding her.

**Ted:** Yes, sorry I have been really busy with university. How are you? Are you ok? I heard what Brent tried to do. I am so sorry!

**Phoebe: **it's ok, I am pretty sure he is feeling sorry also now in Texas at an all boys military school.

We both laugh at the thought.

**Ted:** Either way I haven't been a great brother.

**Phoebe:** but my actions have caused you a lot of angst.

I didn't want to tell her my news just yet but I needed to relieve her guilt/

**Ted:** Phoebe do not even give it a single thought think about it. It's over.

**Phoebe: **Has dad changed his mind?

**Ted:** No but no matter. Seriously!

**Phoebe: **Hey I got my prac SAT's scores.

**Ted:** REALLY? What did you get?

**Phoebe: **No idea. I haven't opened the envelope. I may give it to grandpa to open; the whole grey clan are having dinner this Saturday.

**Ted:** Wow I really am the perfect favourite grandchild! A dinner for my birthday and I am not even there. Should I get a life size picture of me made up so you can all look at my me and discuss how handsome I am?

**Phoebe: **Don't get ahead of yourself Teddy Bear!

I hated that nickname. Mom and Dad use to call me as a toddler and once it was cute and fun but now it was annoying.

**Ted:** you should take the SAT's score's to dinner but don't give it to grandpa as soon as you get there, wait a little.

**Phoebe: **Why?

Truth be told I really wanted to be there when they opened it. Especially if dad freaks over my news her SAT scores will divert some attention.

**Ted:** Because you don't want your SAT's score to be the focus of the dinner and make Eva feel bad.

**Phoebe: ** She did pretty well actually.

**Ted:** What did she get? I promise not to tell anyone

**Phoebe: **1900.

**Ted:** Not bad! Hey look sorry to cut this short but Hayley just got home and umm...

**Phoebe: **its ok, I understand. Love you big bro.

**Ted:** love you little sis

I look over at Hayley and she is just wearing one of my button up shirts and tie. I drop everything in my hands and focus all my attention on her.

**Christian POV:**

"Phoebe we need to get moving, if you don't get down stairs in 5 minutes then we are leaving with you" I call out. We are already running late. I turn around to find Ana there and she looks gorgeous. Her hair is done up and she is wearing a knee length dress. I move towards her and put my arms around her waist and passionately start to kiss her.

"Seriously, why would you yell for me to hurry downstairs when all I am going to find are you two kissing like that? Seriously you should both spare me and go to your room" Phoebe looks kind of disgusted but Ana and I just laugh and shrug it off. When we arrive at the restaurant we are escorted into a more secluded area where everyone is waiting for us already. Ana and I sit next to my parents and Kate and Elliot whilst Phoebe sits with Eva.

"Excellent we have been waiting for you" my dad comments.

"Have you ordered any drinks?" I ask then notice a couple of chairs are free. "And why are there two chairs free?" I enquire curiously and then when we hear a very familiar voice.

"Because it's very hard to have a proper birthday diner if the birthday boy is here" says Ted laughing and now standing in front of the table with Hayley. Ana starts to cry as she gets up and hugs Ted. Soon everyone of all over them and it takes a good ten minutes before everyone is composed and seated again.

"You told your dad you were going away to Boston for your birthday or were you in on this birthday surprise too Christian?" Ana asks. I shake my head. "I had no idea"

"Mom, it's true, only grandpa knew as he helped set it up. Also, we did go to Boston, in order to catch our flight here. We got in the morning and have been staying at a Hotel. However mom and dad we would rather stay at your place tonight if that ok." He says.

"We wouldn't have it any other way" I say. For the first time in weeks I feel relaxed with my whole family here. Our main meals come out and we are all engaged in conversation. I watch Phoebe and Eva as they talk to Mia. Looks like Mia is giving them a whole lot of advice on something. I will have to find out what later.

"So Phoebe, your dad tells me that you have something for me to open and I hear Eva that your prac SAT's score where rather good" Carrick says with more than an hint of excitement. Elliot and Kate hug their daughter.

"OK, grandpa here you go" Phoebe passes it to her grandfather and he slowly and carefully opens it. We watch him as he reads it but damn it I just want him to hurry up. My dad doesn't say anything but rather hands it to me to read. Everyone is getting ratty as they know. II read the lertter and discover my daughter score is 2300. Wow she had matched Ted's senior school SAT's and she was only a sophomore. I passed the letter to Ana and she smiled as she read.

"Oh come on family. I am only here until tomorrow night tell us what did she get?" Ted asked frustrated.

"Congratulations Phoebe, you got a 2300." I said proudly as I handed it back to Phoebe. Everyone was clapping and congratulating her but she sat their motionless.

"Say something Phoebe" Hayley urged her. Phoebe bit her lip and sighed. "I guess you're going to have to make room in your Harvard apartment for me. No actually, dad since I did just top Ted final score I should get my own apartment and at least twice the size" she said egging her brother on and laughing. Ana and I smiled as their relationship was definitely back on track.

"Teddy and Hayley you must tell me about your first semester classes. They are so close to coming to an end but such an experience and challenge" Carrick asks. Both Hayley and Ted look at each other and smile.

"Yeah, but being together has really made it easier. Actually my classes have definitely been an experience and that's one of the reasons why I want to come and see you all. You know I have been doing a class under the direction of Professor Hartford" Teddy was serious now and I saw the same focus that I had when I started the company up. He was the perfect man to take over Grey Enterprise one day!

"Yes. Brilliant man I met him once at Oxford" Carrick said with a strong tone of respect in his voice.

"He has now been asked to work with the EU to help out those economies that went bankrupt after the Global financial crisis. He is in charge of a working group who is going to distribute money into specific sectors to increase the living standards and get services functioning again."

"I read about that actually. He has informed the EU that he has set up his team and the names are to be released very soon I believe" I offer up

"Yes. Now he actually assigned our class a paper to do on this very subject that the working group will be given. He was looking for someone to take on a semi-internship if you like and he offered it to me. I am party of the working group though it will just be a small role but still a role." My heart misses a beat at Teddy's news.

"It means that this spring break I will need to go to Brussels and I will spend the summer in Europe working with them." Everyone is speechless for a second and then they there are loud congratulations and gasps of excitement for Teddy. I sit there motionless not sure what to say. They are all so excited that no one knows that I haven't gotten up for a while.

"Dad you OK?" Phoebe asks once everyone is composed and seat. I nodded and looked at Ted. "I will talk to you about this when we get home". I was so cold and annoyed that everyone must have known the topic was now a off limited as it wasn't mentioned again.

We left the restaurant and once we got home Teddy and I entered the study. "Ted when did you get offered this position" I ask knowing that I am sounding angry.

"Last week on Wedensday. Why?" he says.

"So you get offered the chance in a life time a few days after I remove you form Markson's team? Seems very strange" I inquire.

"I don't know dad, yes, but that's what happened. I got a 95% in the task that he set and he was interested in what I had to say and asked to meet with me"

"Well I am proud of you Teddy but there is no way that you are going. You will have to go and decline the offer" I am serious and am now glaring at him.

"Dad you can't tell me or make me do that" he says and

"I can and I have. I told you that you were to come home for spring break"

"But dad this will open up new doors for me, I can make a difference or at least help." He was looking desperate and I wouldn't budge.

"I am sorry Teddy but if you decide to go to Brussels then you have closed the door to Grey's Enterprise. I won't ever have you back there professionally."

_**Hope i didn't disappoint any of you! Its 4 am and time for bed!**_


	33. Chapter 33: Like Father, Like Son

**THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR HTE AMAZING REVIEWS AND KIND WORDS. I HAVE A HAD A VERY BAD DAY INTHE REAL WORLD AND YOU REVIEWS MADE ME SMILE EACH TIME! THANK YOU! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH I AM SORRY IT IS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN THE PAST FEW ONES.**

**Like Father Like Son**

**Teddy POV:**

"You would do that? You would cut me off just like that?" I felt the room spinning and I wondered if I had heard him properly. I could feel anger and revulsion building up in me.

"Not just like that. For fucks sake Ted, It not as if I am cutting you off financially, you're my son and I will always provide for you as long as you need it and then some. I will still be your dad and this will still be your home. I will give you anything you ever want" He said as if trying to reason with me. However he then approached me and looked at me into my eyes and said "But if you go to Brussels then yes Greys Enterprise will be cut off to you.". Dad demeanour was serious and cold. I felt a rush of anger that I knew I couldn't bottled in!

"How can you make such a request of me after you were the one who already cut me out of the company for the summer? Or was I dreaming when I read the email from you a couple of weeks ago?" I said sarcastically. I couldn't stop; I felt adrenaline running through me. "This is an amazing offer the opportunities that it will provide will be endless. Only one other college student has been selected and they are from Oxford. I cannot say no, and let's face it dad it is because of you that I am free to accept it. You threaten to cut me off from the company which if your prerogative, but if I bow to your wishes how do I know that you won't threaten me with this again?"

I look at dad and he is distant and seems dark. Have I hit a nerve, or just made him realise that I am on to his game. "Ted, you are being irrational, you are simply off the merger because you have shown me you will lie! There will be many more opportunities at the company and it will be your one day if you wish but I am sticking to my request. It is on your shoulders now."

I want to punch the wall. I want to scream. I want to walk out. Why then if this is what a want to do then why can't I? I feel adrenaline go through my body again. "Dad it has to always be in your terms doesn't it? Haven't you learnt that your need to control and shape everything doesn't always work out for the best? Why do you think Phoebe gave herself to Brent? Why do think I didn't tell you? You are not always right Dad" I yelled and stormed out. I went upstairs and into my room and slammed the door. Phoebe and Hayley turned around and looked at me shocked at my actions.

"What happened?" Hayley asked as she came over and out arms hands on my shoulder. "Just my father, but don't worry about it, it is fine" I calmly tell her knowing that it was actually the opposite..I didn't want to talk about it, I had to decide how and what to do. I look over at my sister and am than thankful for her being here and giving me time to think before having to tell Hayley about my conversation with Dad.

"So Phoebe, 2300, maybe you should be the one going to Brussels." I said comically.

"Brussels?" She said rolling her eyes, " Haven't you too forgotten I am on on-going punishment, I don't think I would even be able to go past the old patch of Brussels sprouts let alone Europe."

I went over to her and hugged her "Either way your amazing little sis, but again you have horrible direction. Your room is next door and I would like some private time with my girlfriend if you do not mind!" I send pointing her to the door.

"OK I know when I am not wanted. Will you both be here in the morning? You not going to leave during the night are you?" she asked nervously. I looked at Hayley who was confused.

"Yes we will be here, I don't want to leave before I get to see mom anyway." I say. I had considered grabbing Hayley and leaving the house straight away but decided against it. I felt if I was going to make an informed decision then I would need to wait and see what happens tomorrow. If need be then maybe I will go off and see my grandpa tomorrow.

**Christians POV.**

Ted has just stormed out of the study. _Damn it!_ He had always been the way to see reason and accept my decisions and toe the line. He was supposed to be like me whilst Phoebe was like Ana. When did the whole world go pear shaped! But then it strikes me that he is more like me than ever!

I go into the kitchen and pull out the bottle of bourbon and pour myself a glass. I sit there for over an hour, not because I don't want to go to bed or am comfortable, but I am more interested in seeing if Ted is going to walk out of the house. Will prove that he just like me walk out when things get tough. For the first time I am exasperated over Ted. I started to think about when I told my parents that I was leaving Harvard and how they failed to support me but before I could think too much about it Ana entered the kitchen. She looks irate.

"How did you do? She asks.

"Do what?" I respond confused at what her questions was specifically about.

"Don't give me that Christian. You have interfered with so many people's career before. How did you manage to get our university freshman son place on this working team?"

_WOAH! What? She thinks I did this?_ "I can assure you Ana I had nothing to do with this. I knew nothing until tonight" I take a large mouth full of my drink.

"Nothing? Your serious aren't you" She looks confused now.

"Yes Nothing! Yes I am serious. Are people not hearing me right tonight?"

Ana sits down and processes everything. "Well then Ted has to take this opportunity. Who knows where it could take him." She is smiling and full of pride. _But it's the fact that I have no idea where this opportunity could take him which makes me want to keep it from him!_

"No, I don't want him to! In fact Anastasia I have told Teddy that if he decides to go to Brussels then I won't ever have you back at Grey's Enterprise professionally." Ana looks shocked but her mood quickly changes and she approaches me. Her eyes have lost all their softness and warmth

"You would do that to our so, especially after what you did to him with the merger? Would you be so cold?"

"It's my company, I don't interfere in the decisions you make at Grey publishing and you don't interfere with Grey Enterprise". I took my bottle of bourbon and glass and went into the study, leaving Ana in the kitchen alone.

**Teddy's POV:**

I have been lying in bed with Hayley for an hour after my chat with dad. I told her everything that dad said and how I was feeling.

"What do you think Hayley?" I asked really wanting to know her opinion.

"I don't think you need to ask me that you have made up your mind already and I am happy to support you with that!" he said. Gosh could she be more perfect.

"The thing is that you need to know is that if I do take this internship then I won't be able to work for Grey Enterprise after university. It means that I won't be earning the same amount of money. I may not be able to give you this level of lifestyle; it means that I don't know what the future will bring. I don't know if this opportunity will open big doors or be a one off. If you really want to be with me then you need to understand that." I had to tell that, even though I knew that it wasn't my family status that kept her with me, she too had come from a very comfortable family.

"You seem to forget that I too will be working and contributing. I don't care if we don't have it all and to be honest with you the Grey family status is one thing that scares me not keeps me with you! Ted you need do whatever you want to do! I love you forever and ever." She said putting my fears to rest.

It was 6am when I woke up and everyone was still asleep. I kissed Hayley and left her a note by the bed. I got up and grabbed the keys to my old car that I found was still here. As I was about to walk out, I felt a hand on my shoulder and i knew I had been caught out. I turned around and there he was.


	34. Chapter 34: The Point of the Matter Is

**The Point of the Matter is...**

**Teddy POV**

_It was 6am when I woke up and everyone was still asleep. I kissed Hayley and left her a note by the bed. I got up and grabbed the keys to my old car that I found was still here. As I was about to walk out, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew I had been caught out. I turned around and there he was. _(From the last chapter)

"Smith, you scared me. What are you going up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing but I know your answer and you know mine. Come I will drive you." Smith said. A few months ago I was hoping that he and I would develop the same relationship as my dad and Taylor had, I guess my wish had come true.

We got into my car and started to drive off. "So I guess you know I want to go and see my grandfather don't you?" I questioned Smith.

"I suspected as such, I have learnt that your grandfather takes on a rather the mediator role in the Grey family".

"Yes, though I have never had to use him before, especially not in getting my father to see reason. However I did keep my grandmother busy as a child as my parents were always constantly ringing her. I was always trying new tricks and such on my skateboard or bike, much to my parents distaste and subsequently hurting myself."

I sat back feeling a little calmer, "Smith, I suspect you and I are going to be together working for a long time, tell me about yourself" I honestly wanted to know, especially as he is likely to know all that I do for a rather long time.

"Well I am obviously older than you being 29. I left school and joined the military which saw me do a few years in the Middle East. When I returned I resigned my commission and started doing personal security. That's how I eventually ended up here. I don't have a girlfriend if that's what you are wondering, but I have one sister, who is single, in Ohio and both my parents live Arizona. IU had a very simple childhood but happy."

"My childhood was rather happy too; very loving really, though not always simple, when you take my parents into consideration. My father though overly protective ensured we didn't take things for granted and was always there. He balanced his corporation with parenthood. My mother was the warmest person ever. I wouldn't care if they didn't have a cent in the world, I would still only want them as my parents" I stopped as was surprised at my candid discussion; I guess I had been happy with my father until last night.

At 6:30am we arrived at my grandparent's house. I didn't ring beforehand, though I should have. When I got out of my car I noticed dad's R8 there. I opened the door to my grandparent's house and carefully looked round. I found my grandfather and grandmother alone in the dining room.

"Hi, is my dad here?" I asked startling them both.

"Yes. We have sent him upstairs to shower. Taylor is here and they are going back home soon. Do you want to see them?"

"NO!, but I want to see you both. Can I go into the study and wait for him to leave? I will have Smith move my car so dad doesn't known I am here" We all agreed and soon I found them both coming into the study with coffee and patisseries.

"So Ted, I guess we know why you are here" Said grandmother

"My dad's ultimatum!" I shook my head with disbelief and drank some of the coffee. I had barely slept all night and the coffee was a welcomed pick- me-up. "Grandpa and Grandma what do you think I should do?"

"That's a hard decision Ted and its one that only you are going to be able to make, and maybe if you are serious with Hayley you need to talk to her" Grandma suggested. Grandpa was in deep thought, similar to how he got before he found a solution to everyone's problems.

"I have spoken to Hayley and she doesn't care about all the consequences as long as she is with me. I love her, and I hope to marry her one day. I know I am young but at the moment that's how I feel" I couldn't help but smile.

Grandpa sat up straight and looked towards me, "Ted, have you asked your dad why he doesn't want you to take this position in Brussels?"

"He seems to think it is strange that I got asked so soon after he dropped me from Markson's team this summer as some arbitrary punishment for not telling him about Phoebe, but even if it is strange this is a legit position. It's was dad's decision to fire me for the summer job, but surely he woldn't rather me at home doing nothing all summer!"

"Ted would you have accepted this offer if your dad hadn't taken you off the team?" Grandpa asked. I felt like a witness in one of Grandpa Court cases and in the witness box. Wow, I realised just how good a lawyer he was just then.

"I would have spoken to dad about it that's for sure." I then thought about it "Are you telling me that is why dad is annoyed, that I did ask him."

"That might be a factor **but** think Ted why else wouldn't your dad want you to take this offer?"

I sat there and tried to think about the answer to this question knowing my grandparents wouldn't tell me. I had to work this out for myself.

**Christian POV**

_It's my company, I don't interfere in the decisions you make at Grey publishing and you don't interfere with Grey Enterprise". _

After scolding Ana, I took my bottle of bourbon and glass and went into the study, leaving my wife in the kitchen alone. I couldn't believe that I had hurt both Ana and Ted tonight, but I couldn't have him going to Brussels. I sat down at my desk and took another mouthful of my drink. After a while I called Taylor down after making a late night phone call. I couldn't drive.

"Mr Grey, you wanted me?" Taylor asked.

"Yes. I need you to drive me to my parent's house. My father is waiting for me" I looked at my watch and it was now 2am. As I walked out I noticed the family picture that Ana had been looking at a little while ago. I remember this day perfectly as Teddy was trying to copy me in making a sandwich. He had always been trying to emulate me that I guess I just got use to the thought of him doing as I wished, thought him doing everything like me is probably going to be the thing that hurts me the most!

Once I arrive at my parent's house, I must look shattered as my mom hugs me tightly. I am overjoyed at the thought that both my parents have woken up and dressed to see me. It 2:30 am and I recall the times as a pre-Elena teenager where I would try to sneak back inside at this time, sometimes I was caught other times I wasn't.

I sat down with my parents and told them the whole back ground story, about Phoebe and Brent, Ted and Hayley, and my email and subsequent ultimatum. It was obvious that it was a lot for them to take in. I got up and fixed both my parents a much needed drink.

Mom was visibly upset, at first I thought she was upset with everything then it became clear her anger was a little more focused. "Christian I know that things have been hard with the kids lately and they are teenagers and growing up plus I know about our need to control them but this stuff is going to happen. Don't forget you did much worse! You are being a complete hypocrite now!" She had another drink and took a deep breath in before continuing to scold me like a young child. "You started a negative sexual encounter at the age of 15, you made decisions in college and dropped out of college against our wishes!. They are definitely your kids Christian! They are brilliant but they are human!"

Dad was very much in control of his emotions as he sat up and asked me just one question. "Christian why are you so against Ted taking up this offer. Now I know it isn't a security matter or a distance – those are two things I know you can over-manage. What is the real reason?"

I started to run my fingers through my hair and clench it tightly. "The one reason I don't want him to go is because I don't know where it will lead it to. What if this changes his direction in life, what if he doesn't come back to the company after college? I have always thought of him working with me, beside me. Even though I took him off the merger as a punishment I still expected me to be a part of the company next summer and so on." There I had said it. When Ana and I started our relationship I was so scared of her leaving me, now I was scared of my only son leaving and never returning.

After talking to my parents I am sent upstairs to shower and clean up. When I get down stairs I notice that my parents are a little eager to get rid of me. Taylor and I get back in my car and head home. It is now 7am and I don't know where the night went. I find the house is still quiet. I creep into bed and I put my arms and legs around Ana trying not to wake but I fail.

"Where have you been?" She asks looking sad and mad.

"My parent's house, I went to see my dad." I then proceeded to talk to her and tell her why I am so opposed to letting Ted take the job offer.

"Christian wont you ever learn? Plus the one thing that will keep teddy coming back to work with you was your threat". She warns, but at least she isn't mad at me as last night.

Neither of us got out of bed for a few hours later as Ana stayed with me as I got some sleep. When we woke up everyone was moving around the house as normal, though we were yet to spot Ted. I went to find Hayley who was in Ted's room packing to return to college. I knocked at the door and startled her.

"Mr Grey, Good morning" she said nervously. She was obviously still a little scared of me

"Morning Hayley, have you seen Ted?"

"No he went for a drive this morning. I think Smith went with him as he also isn't in the house" She barely even looked me in the eyes but I knew she was telling the truth.

"Thank you. Have you had any breakfast" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Well please make sure that you do, you need to eat. There is plenty of food in kitchen. Ask Phoebe for some help if you need it" I told her. She smiled warmly at me for the first time since I had known her.

It wasn't long after me talking to Hayley that Ted finally arrived home. I knew that he had gone to the same place hours before. I still had a trace on his old car plus I already knew deep down that it would be his grandparents that he would seek advice from.

At 2pm we all met for a late lunch as everyone had gotten up late today. We were all engaged in casual conversation and momentarily forgot the subject of last night. Ted and Hayley were scheduled to leave in a few hours and really didn't have much time.

At 4pm, only 15minutes before they were to leave, Ted called Ana and me to the study. When we get there he is sitting there with Hayley. "Mom and Dad please sit down" he asks.

"I don't want you two to talk, your both may need to think about what I am going to tell you. Hayley and I have been talking and I am going to take the job offer in Brussels. The offer is too good to give up, plus it's the chance to really help people dad, and I know it's something you have tried to do during your life. Now I know you have some reservations about this position and I respect it. Grandma and Grandpa won't tell me exactly why you don't want me to take this job, and I suspect that neither will you, and I guess I am going to have to face the brunt of that. So dad, it's up to you. You can close the doors on Grey Enterprise, but I am not going to change my mind. I love you both deeply. Please don't say anything, you need to time to think, Hayley and I are going now, we will ring you"

I tried to hold back tears. I watched as Ted left with his arm around Hayley. Now I needed to work out what to do...

* * *

Thank you for all your reviews and PM's They are always very welcome!


	35. Chapter 35: Seeing things Black, White

**Hi all thank you for all the reviews, I promise you that they are much appreciated. I struggled a little here tonight with this chapter...  
**

**Seeing things Black and White, and Grey**

Christian POV

After Hayley and Ted left the house, I sat in my study trying to refocus, I wanted to ring Ted, but knew that it would be fruitless as it would be hours till he gets home. My only option was to email..

* * *

To: Theodore Grey

Subject: Forgotten birthday Present

From: Christian Grey

Dear Ted,

With all that happened we didn't get to give you your birthday gift. Your mother and I have arranged for you to learn to fly a helicopter as per your request. We have found an excellent training facility in Norwood and they will be ringing you in the next couple of days.

Thank you for coming out for your birthday and especially to dinner. It did mean a lot to not only your mother but to me also.

I understand your position on Brussels, but this is something we need to talk about more/ I will contact you.

Speak to you soon,

Love Dad,

CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

I look at my watch and it is only 5pm. I walk out and find Ana reading a final manuscript. I creep behind her and put my arms around her. "When did things get so hard?" I say to her causing her to turn towards me. I was surprised to find her kissing me. I would have thought she would have been furious at me.

"Christian, you just need to put a few things straight. Maybe you should start with your daughter upstairs" She said consoling me. I released her and went upstairs to find Phoebe. She was on her bed singing along with her iPod. I knocked but she couldn't hear me so I went in and sat beside her. She jumped up when she saw me.

"Dad, when did you come in?" she asked me still sounding a little shocked to see me.

"Just then, I knocked but you didn't hear me"

"Sorry I had my iPods on. Are you OK dad? I know that you weren't happy with Ted news." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I looked down and sighed. "Yes I am OK but I am more interested in how you are right now"

"Why don't you want Ted to take this job? Even you must think that it's a great offer!" Wow even I was getting surprised by how straightforward she was getting.

"Yes it is a great offer" I said.

"But then why don't you want him to take it? I don't get you sometimes Dad" I noticed that a long frown appeared on her face.

"You want to know the real reason?" I asked Phoebe. Immediately she stood up straight and then nodded cautiously. "You and Ted are growing up, quicker than I ever could have imagined and I am starting to get a little nostalgic about it really. I just want to keep you both close to home that's all"

Before I knew it Phoebe had her arms around my neck just like she did when she was a child. "Oh Daddy! But Ted taking this position won't mean he is gone forever. You cutting him out of the company that he longs for will."

I appreciated her honesty. "I know, your mother and grandparents said exactly the same thing." I looked at Phoebe and then realised that she wasn't my little girl anymore and sighed.

"Are you really going to cut Teddy out of the company? Because you can't and shouldn't, he loves the company and he has ..." I cut her off. "Phoebe that is something I need to talk to Ted about but you are both my children and I am not going to do anything that will hurt either of you. I know that I have lately hurt you both but I guess I haven't been thinking straight."

"I don't think I have been thinking straight either. I guess I have been kind of a brat hey?" She said sorrowfully. I didn't answer her question as I knew that it wouldn't help matters.

I got an idea "Have you got any work you need to do for school tomorrow?" She shook her head. "Excellent lets go for a drive. Taylor can follow us in the Audi" I took her hand and told Ana we would be home in a few hours. I took her to the back of the house and I handed her back her car keys.

"But my car isn't here?" She said perplexed

"Actually it is. I had Sawyer put it in the back garage knowing that you never go in there. Come you can drive." I said grabbing her hand and noting her excitement of getting behind the wheel.

"Drive where?" She asked as we both got into the car.

"Anywhere you want. Actually why is that you never ever have once come into this garage?" I asked curiously. I knew it was not exciting area of the house but she had never actually been in here.

"Teddy told me once that it was haunted by people that had upset you." She said causing us both to laugh. Phoebe slowly pulled out and started to drive. After about 30 minutes we ended up at the Pier where I kept my sailboat.

"This is where you want to go?" I asked her

"Yes, we can sit on the boat and talk." She replied. The air was kind of cool. I went into the cabin and grabbed some blankets. I also grabbed Phoebe a coke and myself some wine. Phoebe smiled when I handed her the can.

"What's funny?" I asked

"You know how we were never allowed to drink coke as kids" I nodded. "Well one night when you and mom were at some function Ted and I snuck out of our rooms and went into the kitchen. It was a real mission not to be caught. We were trying to get to the Halloween chocolates but we found this huge bottle of coke and ran to Ted's room. We drank it all, in fact I think we both made ourselves sick in the process and afterwards we were left with this bottle and no idea what to do with it. I think Ted hid it somewhere, I know it seems like a silly story but it was one of the first rebellious acts we ever did."

"Your mother and I know about that, you were 5 and Ted was 7." I confessed.

"How do you both know?" She looked applauded.

"Because you both were indeed ill! Your grandmother was babysitting and when you both started to vomit, she thought that it could have been food poisoning from the made up story Teddy gave her. She was going to medicate your both. By the time she got a needle ready you were asleep but Ted was still awake, he confessed so he wouldn't get a needle and told us that it was all his idea and that you didn't know what it was."

"Really? Gosh Teddy was lying for me even when I was only five." Phoebe looked up to avoid crying but it was too late. Soon she was bawling, I put my arm around her and she placed her head on my shoulder. "Dad I have really screwed things up lately. I keep thinking that everyone must hate me!"

"You have made life interesting that's for sure, but no one hates you. We all love you; we always have and always will. Do you know how proud we are of your achievements? Look at your prac SAT scores coupled with your GPA. Your gorgeous and witty, you could even take over Grey enterprise with your brother one day if you wanted to" I said trying to reassure her.

"But I don't want to dad" She said restating her position on that one.

"I know, but you could" I said. Taylor then came over with some dinner; I had messaged him while I went to get some blankets and drinks. I ate while we chatted about school, and work and such. Afterwards as we were sitting on the deck she turned towards me and took my hand. "Dad, can we talk about Boys and sex? I was surprised; we had already spoken about the birds and the bee's years ago.

"OK Phoebe what would you like to talk about?"

"So is sex that big a deal really for guys? I mean was it for you when you were 16?" she asked._ Wow that was a loaded question that I did not know how to answer. Was it a big think to me? Hell yes, just a submissive and dominant relationship...hhmm._

"I guess it was, but it was a hormonal thing" I offered up as my answer

"So you weren't a virgin when you met mom then were you?" She asked

"No, I was about 28 and no I will not tell you how many partners I had. Your mother was a virgin though" I said putting up my finger.

"You took away mom's virginity?" she said partially shocked but also fascinated.

"Yes, I did though we were both in our 20's." She rolled her eyes at the age issue again. "Phoebe do not roll your eyes, your mother and I have accepted that you have had sex and it's over. We just hope that next time you will wait." I said hopefully

"Dad that I can assure you of, Brent scared me that Saturday night when I said no and he didn't want to stop" I looked at Phoebe and noticed how scared she really was.

"Do you want to go and talk to a professional about that incident? You can go and see Dr Flynn", I suggested.

"No, I would rather just keep talking to you and mom to be honest." I couldn't help but to smile, she would rather just talk to us. Maybe I hadn't completely failed as father lately.

At 9pm we head back to the house and Phoebe went to bed. The first thing I noticed on my laptop was an email from ted. I opened it straight away.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Thank you for my birthday Present

From: Theodore Grey

Dear Dad,

Thank you for my gift. I will ring mom and say thank you soon. The flight over here was long but we have arrived safely.

We can talk all you like about Brussels but my position isn't changing.

Ted

* * *

I pick up my phone and attempt to ring him but he doesn't answer. I decide to email him back

* * *

To: Theodore Grey

Subject: Business is easy, family is hard!

From: Christian Grey

Dear Ted,

I understand that you want to go to Brussels. I apologise and have reconsidered my position. I hope you will join me the following summer at the company if that is what you wish.

Love Dad,

CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

I decided to leave it at that and wait and see his response. It was 10pm when I finally got into bed where Ana was waiting for me. She sat on the bed with nothing but her panties on. I knew then what she was wanting and I was only too happy to deliver.

* * *

Question: If I was to jump forward several years, would I start a new story or keep going here? It just that I am thinking about doing that soonish!


	36. BOOK 2: Chapter 36 Ashes to Ashes

**I hope you like the next step in my story! Call this the sequel... but I am the chapter and stories together as I prefer it.. I am excited to see where this one goes!**

* * *

**Ashes to ashes**

Phoebe's POV:

"Now calling all passengers; on our flight from Boston to Seattle. Can all first and business class passengers please proceed to the gate" The stewardess announced.

I grabbed my ticket and proceeded to the gate. I didn't look at her as I didn't want her to see the redness in my eyes. Only 24 hours ago I was trying to determine which party to spend the night at with some friends, I was talking to Eva on the phone and thankful to have handed in one of my last papers for the second last semester for my undergraduate degree at Harvard. The biggest issue I had in life was deciding if it really was medicine that I wanted to do now at Harvard, or accept entrance to the Harvard law school. But now all of that seemed minor, I was rushing home to the funeral of a family member.

There were five men that had always been in my life and meant the world to me. Now in no particular order of affection of love (with the exception of my father) the first of these remarkable men were my father; the one and only Christian Grey who had taken over the business world in his 20's and whose good looks made him Seattle's most wanted bachelor until he found my mother.

The second was my grandfather Carrick Grey, who was often my voice of reason and advocated for me in many disagreements with my dad as a teenager. The third was Taylor, my dad's right hand man and security personnel. Regardless of his job titled he had long become family and in many ways was my second father. I even told him things some times before my parents even after the Brent issue to work out their likely response.

The next man was my uncle Elliot, the only man I ever saw who was able to engage in a game of friendly insults and jeers with my father, but he was a wonderful uncle to me. He made me laugh when I didn't think I could and he always had my back. I spent a lot of time with Eva growing up and there for saw him frequently. The last and not least was my only brother, Ted or Teddy if you prefer. The only other person who knew exactly what it was like to grow up in our house; He was my consciousness and my protector whilst being the greatest brother ever.

Now at the age of 21, I was going back home to watch them bury one of them. So much had happened to them all and me in the last several years, it was even becoming a blur at bit. After graduating from high school, I was accepted at numerous colleges. I was considering WSU but even my parents encouraged me to accept the place at Harvard, of course with security and many visits from my parents, but I that came with the Grey identity and surname. I did end up moving in with Ted and Hayley, whose relationship had proven the test of college and the real world. Much talk had been had over marriage but they just always seemed that they were comfortable with the ways things were.

After college, Hayley worked with the Bank of America and Ted did exactly what he told when he left home for college and went to work by dad's side. Dad didn't go ahead with his threat of cutting Ted off over the internship, and Ted did go to Brussels. It had been an amazing experience and had matured him a lot professionally and in world financial matters, plus the contacts and connections he made was impressive! Ted's new connections with people in the right places and his natural gift for being a smooth talker meant that he was able to process deals and acquire resources at an impressive rate.

Dad and Mom, of course didn't really change over the years. They both remained very committed to their work and each other. As I have gotten older I have realised how deep their relationship was and as much as I tried I had failed to find another partner that would complete me as much as they did for each other. My father remained as controlling as ever, but after the Brent issue, my parents and I started to talk frequently and about everything. I suspect that there was a lot more to their sexual relationship than they ever told me, well once they tried to elaborate but I stopped them. That was one side that I didn't really need to picture in the dark.

My grandfather and grandmother were now very much retired! They were close to their 70's but were still very fit and capable. Grandpa had had a minor heart attack a few years ago and it made them realise that their time on the earth was limited so they just now to enjoyed life. They spent a lot of time traveling and spending time with their family. They came to visit me a few times each year in Boston which I honestly enjoyed actually.

My Uncle Elliot had always remained the funny man to me. He had been a brilliant builder with company and had won numerous environmental awards. Personally I would define his as the grown man who never truly grew up. He was been a fantastic father to Eva and there were times as a teenager where I would have wanted him to have been my dad.

Taylor had remained loyal to my father. He stayed by my dad's side always unless of course I was on a date and he then became my shadow. I would have expected him to retire with Gail, but they both chose not to so few years back. Of course they did scaled back their work load. Mom and Dad had a second housekeeper and Sawyer took over the areas that Taylor no longer cared for.

I looked at my watch and we would be landing in 30 minutes. I refused the use of the company jet as I knew that if I came straight to the airport I could get on a flight and come home, rather than waiting for GEH to go from Seattle to Boston and back again. I closed my eyes realising that I was now going home for the first time with one of the men in my life dead. I would never see them, talk to them or be able to tell them that I love them.

When we had landed, I got off and went into the terminal. I smiled as I saw Taylor and then burst into tears. He came towards me and put his arms around me.

"Let's go home Phoebe. Everyone has arrived and they are at your grandparent's house. They are waiting for you." Taylor said comforting. With his arm around me, I collected my bags and went to see my family.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE START OF THE SEQUEL OF MY STORY! WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	37. Chapter 37: Grieving!

**I wasn't going to get this out so soon, but after reading all your reviews and PM, I was determined that you all needed to know who had died quickly. So after work, getting my family soughed and doing some more work, I put myself back here to work and complete this for you all. I figure I owed it to you all!**

* * *

**Grieving!**

Phoebe's POV

I got in the car and there in the middle was a hot chocolate waiting for me. My dad use to get always get me one when I was young to make me happy, he use to say that it would brighten me up. I remember that he had organized it for me the day I did my first SAT exam. However, the mere sight of it now made me sob even more. Taylor got out of the driver's side and jumped in the back with me. Sawyer was with us and now took the wheel.

"I am sorry Phoebe; I thought the hot chocolate would make you smile a bit". Taylor said.

"It's OK, it's just that.. You know. I don't think hot chocolate can work not without..." I said sounding like a stupid child.

"I know. Your dad..."

"Don't worry Taylor. I will be fine. I just need to get to my family", I said. We sat in the car all the way to my grandparent's house. It was the most logical and natural place for my family to meet after such a tragedy. Their house held only good memories and was our natural hub. It was always out grandparents who we would turn to have our problems solved, regardless of our age. They were our soul and the reason why we all even had this wonderful family. Their strength and determination in adopting three children when they couldn't have their own naturally meant we had all been given a special gift.

As we arrived, I didn't feel the same excitement and love that I always had at the property. The sky was blue and the sun was warming the house with sunshine, but I was ignorant to it all, I only saw dark clouds lingering with no chance of clearing.

As Taylor and I arrived I spotted my dearly loved Aunt Mia entering with Ethan. Ethan was not only my Aunt Kate's brother and my aunt's on-off boyfriend. Since they were so off and on for so many years I never really formed a relationship with him. I liked him OK, but I could never count consider him a member of my fantastic 5 men, but Mia always considered him a fabulous friend.

When Aunt Mia and I spotted each other, we both quickly moved towards each other and hugged for a long time. We started to cry and I wondered how we would all ever feel happiness again together. "Phoebe, I am so glad you're here" she said trying to comfort me.

"Aunt Mia, for the first time, I don't want to go inside this house. It will be like accepting it's happened" I said with fear overcoming me. Mia grabbed my left hand, but even together we found it hard to move. Taylor and Ethan noting this stood next to us. Ethan on my Aunts left hand side and Taylor on my right side. Together we walked inside. The house was still and had seemed to lost part of its life. There was no music, no one playing an instrument. Grandma wasn't there to greet us, Dad wasn't there to tell us that we were late; Elliot wasn't trying to be the life of the party and making some comment, Grandpa wasn't there to praise me on recent achievements, there was nothing.

Aunt Mia was now shaking at the mood of the house and couldn't control her tears now. "Come Mia lets go to the kitchen and get you some water" Ethan said now holding her up. Aunt Mia looked at me worried as if she was scared to leave me.

"It's ok Aunt Mia, Taylor is with me" I said reassuring. After they left, I fell into Taylor's chest crying and he responded by putting his arms around me. I was beside myself over everything that I barely heard my own name being called.

"Phoebe. Phoebe!"

I turned around and a slight smile came on my face. "Teddy" I tried to say but it was only a whimper. Teddy was so strong, just like dad had been at his age according to my mom. He was only just holding himself up, but I believe it was more for the sake of his family. Deep down I knew that was eating him up completely also.

"How did he die? What happened? He was always so healthy!" I asked trying not to get mad. I started to take deep breathes in hope that I wouldn't hyperventilate. I was mad now! When I got the call to tell me of the sudden death I was so shocked I never even asked about the cause.

"It looks like he had a stroke. He and Grandma were walking around the house and he collapsed. Grandma did first aid and treated him, but as soon as they got him to hospital he was proclaimed brain dead." Ted was now sitting down and allowing his tears to freely flow. "There was nothing grandma could do; she is in the library now devastated. She feels like she has failed her own family"

I sat next to Ted and held his hands. When Hayley came over with a coffee for Ted, I got up. I embraced Hayley and tried to grab some of her strength. I was so glad she was here for my brother.

"I need to see Grandma" I said. I started to move away and noticed that Taylor was following me. I turned around to face him. I put my hand on his chest. "Taylor thank you for coming to get me and thank you for everything, and I mean everything you have ever done for us, but I need to see my family on my own" I said softly

"I am worried about you right now, you shouldn't be alone" he said. I could see the worry and love in his eyes but I needed to do this on my own.

"I will be OK, I promise. Anyway I still have you as my number one person on my speed dial on my phone, I have had your number there ever since the night you punched that guy Brent out for me. I will ring if I need you" I said and kissed his cheek. He slowly moved away and sat down. I knocked on the library door and then entered. I looked over and found my grandmother sitting facing me. Devastation was written all over her face. Then from the large leather chair that was positioned away from the door, my grandpa stood up and he walked over to me and put his arms around me.

"Phoebe sweet heart we are so glad you got home" he said, making me cry further. I went over and sat next to my grandmother and together we sobbed.

"I came as soon as I could but I don't know what to do now..." I said. Grandpa moved and was now seating next to me. Together all three of us held hands and tried to draw from each others strength. The housekeeper bought us all fresh tea and though it tasted bitter to me.

"Have you seen your mother?" Grandpa asked

"No, I have only seen Taylor, Ted and Mia before coming in here." I said.

"You need to find your mother; I know she could really use your help!" Grandma said.

"OK, I will go find her" I said getting up slowly. I felt like I had jumped into someone else's body. As I stood at the door, I looked back at my grandparents. "Grandma and Grandpa" I said getting their attention. "I love you both and I know that you too were amazing parents, and you have been the greatest grandparents ever". I then walked away; they were now morning the loss of a son.

In the hallway I wondered where in this large house and property I would find my mother. I knew she would need me. I searched some of the main rooms, even my dad's old room but she wasn't there. As I looked out over the balcony I saw the old boat house and I knew for some secret reason it was a favorite of my parents. I decided to go down there, but when I got there I failed to locate my mom. I sat on the grass and buried face into my lap and sobbed for the family I once had had. I don't know how long it had been before I felt a pair of arms around me.

"SSSHHH... little angel don't cry." The familiar voice said. I looked up and there he was, there was my father.

"Daddy" I said for the first time in years as I reciprocated and put my arms around him. I felt like a little 6 year old who had just wanted her daddy. I had wanted him at the airport; I had wanted him in the car whilst I drank my hot chocolate, I knew that drinking it wouldn't brighten me up without him. I had lost my favorite beloved uncle and I just wanted my dad to sooth me and protect me again from everything dark in the world.

"I am here, don't worry" he said. Dad wiped my tears away and for the first time in over 24 hours I felt the world may be OK, even if just for a minute.

"Where were you Phoebe? Taylor told me you have been here for an hour. I had to track you on your phone" He said. I giggled a little as the realisation Dad's crazy stalker methods were the key to bringing him into my arms.

"I was looking for Mom. Grandma said she could use my help. Oh Dad I need to get to Eva" I said desperately and he nodded.

"Your mom is with your Aunt Kate and Eva. They are in Elliot's old room and Mia has arrived bringing Ethan to them." He said.

I knew I had to get to Eva she would most likely needed me, we had always told each other everything and were still to this day the best of friends regardless of the fact we attended colleges on opposite sides of the country.

"How are you dad?" I asked. Dad was being rather strong but he had just lost his brother and his first real friend.

"Oh Phoebe, you know Elliot and I had an interesting relationship. We would jeer each other on and so on, but he as my brother and I loved him. I am going to miss him greatly" he said somberly. I knew it was my turn to wipe his tears away now.

Dad and I held on to each other as we went upstairs. We knocked on the door but there was no answer. We decided to enter to find all four of them sitting there, distraught and tired. Upon seeing me Mom came over and embraced me. I held on to her tightly and didn't want her to let me go.

I went over and kissed my aunt who was but shadow of her sassy and fun loving self. Grandma was right; my mom did need my help. Mom was busy with Kate and it was my responsibility to care for Eva who was coming to terms with the fact that her father was now no longer with us.

We all chose to stay at our grandparent's house that night and be together. We ate dinner together, at my dad's insistence, but no conversation was exchanged and we left the table as soon as we could.

I choose to sleep in the same room as Eva. We laid in the bed quietly but neither of us slept. At midnight, she soon got up and was getting dressed. "Phoebe get up, let's go to the pool house" she said. I didn't want to go but I couldn't have her go by herself, not in her state. I got up and got dressed and followed her.

* * *

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews and everything. I am really trying to make the story interesting and let you really know how everyone is feeling in this story. I want you to be excited and engaged as you read it.**

**Please continue to let me know what you think. I will try and always update between 1 to 3 nights.**


	38. Chapter 38: Memories

**Thank you for all your reviews and PM's. I got some moved that I wrote the next chapter within a day of the other one. Please let me know what your think.**

* * *

**Memories.**

**Phoebe's POV**

Eva and I went to the pool house. She sat on the floor whilst I went to the fridge to get something to drink. All that was there was a bottle of wine. I knew it probably wouldn't be the best thing to consume on a day like today but shrugged. I grabbed two bottles and two glasses. I poured a generous amount into the two glasses and went to join my cousin. Eva was always the more out goings one, the one who would push the limits and try everything first. I know I did push it at time as a teenager but she always did it first. Her parents had raised her to try everything and she was the perfect mix of Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate. I sat with Eva for almost 30 minutes but she didn't talk or move. It was so quiet that I could hear her breathe.

"Are you sure you want to be here? We can back to the house." I said to her. She shook her head.

"I just needed to be away from it all for a bit. I can't believe he is gone, Phoebe. I keep closing my eyes and then opening them, hoping and praying that I will wake up and find it was just a dream". Eva said with a level of sadness that I had never heard in her voice before. She then passed me her cell phone. "I have kept ringing his work phone to hear his voice on the message in each time I dial, I pray that somehow he will pick up but he never will anymore".

I put my hand on hers in attempt to comfort her. "Who rang you to tell you? Were you at college?" I asked. I know she needed to talk.

"Grandpa rang me. Mom and grandma were too devastated to talk. Dad had been over here with Grandma and Grandpa. He and Grandma had gone outside to look at part of the house that grandma was concerned about. When they were coming back inside, Dad stopped and fell to the ground. Grandma tried to do what she could and noticed the symptoms of a stroke, she yelled for help and grandpa came out. An ambulance came immediately. They called mom while dad was in the ambulance. They were waiting for news about my dad in the waiting room of the hospital, when your parents then arrived with Mia. Grandpa then they rang me. Your dad organised for me to be picked up it the company helicopter and by the time I arrived at the hospital Ted was also there and Hayley came soon after."

I felt a terrible pinch of guilt that I hadn't been there with everyone.

"When the doctor told us that he was brain dead and that he wouldn't ever gain consciousness, the decision was made to turn off his life support. There wasn't any of the Grey family drama or discussion, it was just done. That's it and within a second he was gone. The monitor registered no more heart beat and they turned it off. It was crazy, one second he was and the other he wasn't. How does that happen? I no longer had a father." Eva said. It's hard to explain how she her condition and emotions, I knew she was trying to comprehend it all. Tears then flowed down her face, her blonde hair was messed and she was timid.

I grabbed the box of tissues and passed it to her. I was breathing deeply trying not to cry also, she needed strength.

She had a few more mouthfuls of the wine and breathed in deep, "Mom was emotional and wasn't able to be calmed, your dad and Taylor basically held her up and took her outside with your mom. They bought her here. Ted and Hayley stayed with me and then took me home to grab some clothes for mom and me. Grandma and Grandpa stayed at the hospital for awhile to do the paper work and to say good bye"

I took everything in; I didn't know the whole story of what happened until now.

"Actually, who rang you Phoebe to tell you what had happened?" Eva asked trying to put the whole story together herself.

"My dad did. He rang me from the car. He was so sad, he told me that Uncle Elliot had passed away and that he wanted me to come home. I got on the first plane possible. I didn't ask him what happened; I could tell dad was struggling to talk. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you. I should have been there; you have always been there for me. I am so sorry" I honestly felt like I had let everyone down.

"You couldn't have been, you were over east at college. My mom and the family thought we owed it to him to let him go straight away. Dad had a living will stating that the cords are turned off in case of such an event. Any way you came straight home and are here now. That's all that matters" She said grabbing my hand

I poured us another glass of wine each. I knew that it probably wasn't the smartest thing, but it was allowing us to relax a little and refocus.

"Phoebe what were you doing yesterday? She asked.

"I was planning my weekend, handing in a term paper, wondering if I want to do law school or medical school" I said longing to go back yesterday, and wondering if I would have been able to change the events that led us to here.

"Medical or law school?" she asked. Damn I hadn't told anyone that I had been accepted into both as I too didn't know what I wanted to do.

"Don't tell anyone! I asked, knowing that it wasn't the time to focus on me but it was Ava time to need me to focus on her.

"I was at WSU and planning on what to take with me on our spring break in two weeks in Mexico. Now I am going to have to plan on what to take to my father's funeral. The realisation of what had just happened and what will happen in a matter of days hit hard. She started to weep again and put her head on my lap.

"Do you remember the last time we were in here alone?" she asked me.

"Remember, it's etched into my memory. I was the one who got a spanked over the dress I took from my mom's wardrobe." I said seriously that we both burst out laughing retrospect.

"Do you remember grandma and grandpa and my parents reaction when we came out? MY parents were furious. In fact I think it was the first time that dad ever grounded me." She looked at her hands and then back at me. "He was a fantastic father, I loved him so much" she said.

"I loved him too; I even wanted him to be my dad sometimes, when I thought my dad was being unreasonable. Do you remember when we were 10 and I slept at your house and your dad let us watch that horror movie on cable?" I asked

"Oh Yes, I do and we got so scared that my dad had to sleep in the lounge room with us" Eva said with a little smile.

"I got so scared the next night at home that I was crying. My dad came in and I told him what happened and stayed with me, but it got to 1am and I still couldn't sleep. So my dad rang your dad and made him talk to me on the phone until I got to again. Your dad spoke to me until 3am, he was so funny" I tried to remember all these wonderful times I had had with my uncle and put them to memory.

After finishing two bottles of wine, talking about memories of Uncle Elliot and definitely feeling the effects, we decided to return to the house, it was 3am and we needed to get some sleep. When we walked inside, there was Taylor looking concerned.

"Where have you two been?" he said quietly and concerned.

"We were talking in the pool house. Don't tell me that everyone is looking for us?" I said rolling my eye. I am 21 people!

"No, I didn't tell anyone that you two were not in the house and missing. They have had too much to contend with." He was now sniffing and I knew he could smell the alcohol. "Have you two been drinking?" He was frowning greatly.

"We just had some wine" I said meekly. Taylor helped us back upstairs and into our bed.

**Teddy's POV**

The last couple of days have definitely made me realise the importance of family and love. Uncle Elliot was now dead but I relished on the fact that he and Aunt Kate had almost 24 years together. I looked at the little box in my hand and knew that it was more than time to ask Hayley to become my wife and hopefully we could have many more years together. I had planned on asking her during the summer when we went to the EU where I was giving a presentation and we would holiday, but I know that time doesn't wait. I would only wait till after Uncle Elliot's funeral and then set up an amazing engagement proposal.

**Grace's POV**

Carrick and I got up slowly this morning. We know that today is the day that we bury our eldest son. It was a day I didn't expect to see but it now a reality. We went down stairs and found the whole family already here for a family breakfast. We sat down and ate quietly. I longed for the days were our dinners were so noisy that I couldn't hear myself think.

Just before 10pm we left in the funeral car and went to bury our son.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the funeral and Teddy's proposal. So sad and romantic next! Please review this chapter and let me know what you think!  
**


	39. Chapter 39: Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust

**As per the request of a few people, here are the different perspectives of Christian, Ana, and Eva's over the recent events, death and funeral. I couldn't do Kate's as it is too hard as I will be burying a family member in the not too distant future. I will do the proposal in the next couple of chapters. **

**Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust…**

Ana's POV

I wake up with a fright, it is still dark and the clock reads 2:00am. It is still 8 hours before the funeral. I reach over and find Christian is not here, but has not been a new occurrence over the last few days. In the distance I hear the rhythmic playing of the piano, it has been Christian's release and sanctuary this week. I walk past Phoebe's room and note that the door is open with her clothes scattered around the furniture. It takes me a minute to realise that she is with Eva at their grandparent's house. She had been a great comfort to her this week and we I now realised how much she was missed. I had missed Ted greatly when he was at college, but after four years he returned to Seattle. Phoebe still has medical school that will keep her away for another four years again and then who knows where she will end up.

The past few days have become a blur. I took time off work leaving my office in the hands of Hannah and the company with the other directors. I had been allocating a majority of my time to Kate, ensuring she is eating, looking after herself and keeping her company. I love how amazing Phoebe has been with Eva and Ted has really been there for his grandparents.

I head to the piano room and I recall the moment when Christian called me to tell me about Elliot being in hospital and picked me up with Mia. The thought occurred to me that one maybe Christian will be gone and then how would I keep going? How would Christian cope if something happened to me?

I soon find myself behind Christian and listen to the music as he plays a tune which has a sad melody. He stops when he sees me. "What was that song? It was sad" I ask.

"It's called Rain drop by Chopin" he says. The redness in his eyes betrays his emotions. He has tried to be so strong these last few days but often failed and the thought of today's events were wearing him thin. I wrapped him around my arms, which made him stand up and return the embrace.

"It's very late. Let me take you back to bed" he says. I take his hand and follow him. Gosh I would follow him to hell and back!

**Christian's POV**

Its midnight and I have barely slept. I look over to Ana who is exhausted after being with Kate all day and is sleeping deeply. I get up and move to the study. The room is quiet; I wish we could go back into time when the kids were all young. Some of my happiest moments come from when Ted, Phoebe and Eva would be all playing all around the house and the family were here. Never did we consider the loss that one of them may have had. The only time we got close to that was when Phoebe was injured in that car accident with Sophie, but she recovered and the pain went away. I couldn't imagine how long it was going to take for this pain to go away this time. I longed for my family to be here always; a family I thought years ago I didn't want when Ana first told me she was pregnant, but had now became my essence of life. Ted was now home and it was giving me great pleasure to work with him every day. I wish the Phoebe wasn't so far away.

My mind wanders as I think of memories and picture parts of my childhood after I was adopted and I met Elliot. He wasn't thrilled at my arrival, especially as I took some attention away from him. I remember the first morning in the house and I had just woken up. He came into my room and sat on my bed.

"Hi, did you sleep ok? He asked. I was yet to start talking, I understood language and everything but there had never been a need to talk.

"You don't really talk do you?" He said. "Well that's ok I guess, so what do you want to do? We have to eat breakfast but we can do anything you like; play ball, games, watch TV, anything. We don't have school today so we are pretty much free." Of course I didn't respond but I just listened and watched him talk and then leave my room. My first thought of him was that he really talked a lot! It would be his very skills, wit and humour that would get him through life.

As we grew up and Mia came into our lives, I longed to be like my siblings; they seemed perfect in many ways. One of the significant times I remembered Elliot when I was 12 and got into my first fight. I had caused it, agitating an older student on that was in Elliot's year at school. The other student punched me in the fact, but before he could do it again, Elliot intervened. He had been very popular at school which had given me some cover of protection.

Elliot had tried to talk to me and reason with me but I was beyond that. As we grew into adult hood and our relationship change and we got married with children, his comical repertoire continued but we found ourselves having many great moments together. Elliot was my first real friend and I knew that I had lost my closet friend next to Ana.

I looked down at a pile of paper which had the last eulogy of Elliot written on it. The responsibility had fallen to me and it was my way of honouring him. I started to look over it but stopped and moved towards the piano. At a time where I found words hard to say I took to music, just as my mother had taught me as a child.

I don't know how much time passed before Ana came in and wrapped her arms around me. I reflected on the fact that I had been extremely lucky, I had everything I needed, and Ana was by my side, two wonderful children, an incredible family, though I longed for my brother.

I looked at Ana and it became apparent that the events of the past few days were taking its toll on her. She had been a wonderful support to Kate and my family. Oh gosh if something should ever happen to her, if I had to live without her than I wouldn't want to go on. I would only be going through the motions. No other woman could take her place in my life.

"You need to sleep' I say to her as we get back into bed. I run my hands through her brunette hair. Oh how I loved her hair.

"I could say the same about you" she responded. She was right. I was tried, but sleep had been difficult to achieve lately.

"Are you ready for today, for the eulogy" she asked

"I think so, I have written it, spoken to family, work colleagues it is done" The writing of the eulogy had been easy presenting it may not be as such. I had spoken at thousands of meeting, conferences and talked to people of all walks of life as a CEO but never did I have to give the eulogy of a family member let alone my for my own brother.

I moved closer to Ana wanting to feel her closer to me, I watch her fall back to sleep and slowly so do I. Its 7am when we wake up. I feel harmony take over me as I wake up wrapped around her and she is sleeping peacefully, but then remember what day it is.

I don't want to wake her; I don't want to let her out of my arm; however we are expected at my parents for breakfast then to leave in the funeral cars. I gently kiss her and she wakes up.

"Morning" I say avoiding the word good. We look at each other knowing what we are both thinking. After showering we proceed to get dressed. I put on a dark suit and black tie. Ana is wearing a lovely but plain black pencil skirt and blazer, with a silky white blouse just peering out of the top. I take her hand and walk out to the car with her. Taylor is coming with us and drives us to my parent's house.

Once we arrive and enter we both note that everyone is moving slowly.

"I am going to go and help Kate" Ana says. Before I release her I pull her close to me, hold her and kiss her. With Ana gone I go to seek everyone out. The first people I find are my parents.

"Christian" My mom says as she and dad approach me. My mom puts her arms around me and tear's start to flow down her face.

"It's ok Mom" I say not know what to say. "Do you two need anything" I ask instead

"No, we are ok. Kate slept well last night and Phoebe has been staying with Eva in the pool house and getting her to talk. It's just going to be hard today. Are you ready for the eulogy?" My dad asked. I nodded, of course I was lying.

"I want to go and see Phoebe, Ted and Hayley will be here very soon. They rang me whilst we were in the car" I informed them. I started to walk away and soon found my daughter outside. She was dressed in a straight black dress that reached her knees.

"Hi Angel" I said. She came closer to me and hugged me tight!

"Daddy, I don't know how to do this. Eva was doing ok until this morning, but she is not coping at all. I never want you to die, dad. I never want you to leave me" She sobbed on my shoulder. I never did want to leave her and I knew that this time when she returned to Harvard would be the hardest for us all, we were experiencing the notion that nothing was certain in life.

"Where is Eva?" I asked.

"She is in the pool house. We spent the night that, she is dressed if you want to see her" I thanked my daughter and knocked on the door of the pool house and entered. My niece was sitting on the couch, dressed and silent.

I sat next to her and held her hand.

"Hi Uncle Christian" she said. Eva has been scared of me a little as a young child and weary of me as teenager due to the fact that I over protected Phoebe a lot. Thought as she has gotten older we have developed a slightly closer relationship. She was my niece and I loved her.

"Do you need anything Eva?" I asked but she shook her head. "Promise me if you ever need or want anything, or even want someone to talk to you will come to me. I know I am not your father but I am your uncle. Yes overprotective and scary but I am your uncle" I said trying not to make it sound like a commandment.

"Thank you. Can you keep Phoebe from going back east and keep her with me?" she asked and be both laugh a little.

"Eva if I could I would, trust me there is nothing than would make me happier that keeping her close to home, but as I learnt from raising her through her teenage years , that is not an easy task."

I then took her hand guiding her outside. We both grabbed Phoebe and took them to breakfast. I wanted t make sure that they ate something. Soon we were all seated, thought little conversation was exchanged again.

At 9:30 the cars turned up. Kate, Eva and my parents got into the first car, Ethan and Mia went with Ted and Hayley in the second car and Ana, Phoebe and I got into the last car. We have managed to avoid the paparazzi until we arrive at the church. Slowly we all get out and enter the church. At the front of the church I look at the dark wooden coffin holding the body of the only person that I have been able to call my brother. We didn't have the same birth parents but Grace and Carrick had been every bit the parents to us.

The church is full of friends, associates and family, but I am not sure who is here exactly as I do not dare to look around. I am seated next to my mother with Ana on my other side. My dad is next to my mom. Then there is Kate and Eva. It was decided that Phoebe would sit next the Eva to support her and I note that she is holding her hand tightly. Mia is next to Ana with Ethan. Ted and Hayley are seated next to Phoebe.

The service starts and within a matter of time I got up and went to the altar.

_"Eliot Gary, beloved eldest son of Grace and Carrick Grey, Cherished husband of Katherine Kavanagh Grey and father to Eva Grey. Brother to Christian Grey and sister to Mia Grey, sister-in-law to Anastasia Steele Grey and uncle to Theodore Raymond Grey and Phoebe Grace Grey._

_Elliot had hard beginnings until he was adopted at by Grace and Carrick Grey as a baby. He was dearly loved and a wanted son who was immediate the apple of their families eye. And it was here that he thrived. At the age of 7 he was given the gift of an adopted 4 year old brother. He wasn't as overly thrilled with my arrival at the scene but we maintained a friendship and most importantly he we were brothers. He took me to my first day of school and always had my back. We as a family of four then moved from Detroit to Seattle. Where Mia was adopted and we became a family of 5. _

_Elliot was a very verbal person and it was his linguistic skills which made him a key figure at school. I don't know how many people would copy his catch phrases such as "laters". At school he was able to get out of homework and many other projects without penalty or punishment. He mastered sports and believed himself to be reason why our school won the inter school football game every year._

_After school he became very successful in his ecologically friendly construction industry, winning national awards and became a leader. He was also well known for being a woman's man, it was good luck when he meet Kate and he once told me that it was the happiest time marrying her and it was definitely the smartest move. The only other moment which made him as happy was the birth of his daughter, Eva. She was the greatest thing to him._

_Elliot was a great man. He worked hard and played hard. We have lost something very special. We have lost some of the humour from our life and I have lost my first real friend and brother. Rest in Peace Elliot Grey!_

I went and sat back down next to Ana and grabbed her hands. I lowered my head and then started to sob. For the first time since I heard about Elliot dying I sobbed. After the service we headed out to the cemetery, as the service there finished, we watched them lower the coffin into the ground and then it was over. We were supposed to walk away and re-commence our lives.

Eva's POV

I returned to my grandparent's house after the funeral. I can't feel anything anymore, it hurts to breathe even. I want this pain to go away. I go into the kitchen where no one is there and pull out the bottle of bourbon, a glass and go upstairs alone.

**I found the eulogy really hard to do! Hope you are enjoying it still. Reviews are most welcomed of course.**


	40. Chapter 40: Deciding the future

_Hi All, I have it say that I love writing this that I can't go to bed without adding another chapter to this story. Is it time for some happy plot within the second book? _

**Deciding the future**

**Teddy's POV**

I look at the calendar and it's already Friday. It has been a week since the death of my uncle and 3 days since the funeral. I know it hasn't been my first funeral, my mom's stepdad died when I was three but didn't really understand it then. However I remember how sad my mother was, but that is all really. I remember when Sophie died also but my parents didn't let me go to that one.

My grandparents are now slowly getting back to normal, starting to doing everyday things again, slowly but it is a sign that they are going to be ok. I know that they are planning on spending time with Kate and want to take her on a week's holiday soon. Aunt Kate well, that is going to take some time, but she went back to her house yesterday, needing to feel something didn't change. Eva has gone with her but she will go back to college soon. There are only 3 weeks to spring breaking. Phoebe and Eva were planning on going to Mexico, much to the concern of my father, but those plans are on hold. Both will return to Seattle now.

Dad is returning to work on today, I know it has been hard on him staying away from the office, but he has been emailing and directing things that way. I have been trying to help him by informing him of work matters and visiting my grandparents as much as possible. Hayley has been accompanying me on these visits and been a real support base for me. I know that I need to make things official; I need to ask her to marry me soon! I know that everyone is still mourning as am I, but I know now that time won't wait.

My parents are having dinner with Phoebe tonight. She told me that she has gotten into medical and law school now and is wondering what to do. I know she will choose to do medicine but I wash she would go into Law. If she does law then she will be able to come back and work at my grandfather's law firm. He doesn't practice anymore but his name is still there and he still has interests in the firm. He never fully retired from the company as his named was viewed as valuable.

There are no family gatherings, or meetings or charity functions, no balls, no commitments tonight,; there are more important matters to be attended to "Hayley". The first thing I have to do is go and see Hayley's dad and ask his permission. I know and many consider it old fashioned, but I know dad asked mom's dad and my parents would expect me to do the same, I think.

I drive up to the house; I know John Thompson (Hayley's dad) is there as he doesn't play golf until the afternoon on Fridays. I walk up the house, I am shaking. My knees are knocking together so much that I don't really need to even knock on the door. I ring the door bell and soon Hayley's mother, Mary Thompson answers the door.

"Oh, hello Ted! We weren't expecting you, is Hayley here?" Mary says

"No she is at work. I was wondering if could talk to you are your husband if that is ok?" I ask nervously. I am shaking like a little boy on his first day of school

"He is outside. Take a seat and I will get him and put the kettle on" She says pleasantly.

Hayley came from a very middle class family and didn't have any siblings. As a young toddler they found her to be very bright and the family used a lot of their resources to ensure she was natured and given opportunities. They sent her to prep school to help to achieve her goal of a Harvard degree. All of which she achieved! Hayley and I did come from different backgrounds but our parents had the some of the same ideologies in terms of education and the raising of children. My parents have met the Thompsons on several occasions, though all very polite that were a little intimated by my father. However my mother's friendly disposition always ensured good relations.

Mary Thompson soon came into the lounge with 3 cups of coffee and with her husband, John Thompson trailing behind her. I felt my nerves starting to get the best of me as I picked up my mug and felt the hot coffee spill because my hand was shaking so much.

"I am sorry for interrupting your day but I wanted to talk to you both without Hayley" I say politely, taking in deep breathes. "So you know that Hayley and I have been together for several years, having met briefly here and then really gotten serious whilst we were both at Harvard, and then she decided that she would return to Seattle so we could be together still"

"Yes and we were rather happy with that decision as it meant she was still close to home rather than going to Boston" Mr Thompson said.

"The thing I am getting to is that I love your daughter, in fact she is the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. My family just lost a very beloved uncle and I realised that time isn't waiting for anyone. I want to marry your daughter with your permission. I want to protect her, support her and make all her dreams come true. Mr and Mrs Thompson I want your permission to ask Hayley tonight to marry me" I was relieved when I finally got it all out.

Mary Thompson and John Thompson smiled. "Of course you have our blessing. If it is Hayley's wish to marry you then yes"

I left the house on cloud nine and wondered if I should tell my parents of my intentions, but knew that they were spending the day with Phoebe before she flew out on Sunday. I would tell them on Saturday night at dinner. In my car I pull the princess style platinum ring with a large perfect diamond that I would give her tonight, but now I needed to finalise all my plans.

**Ana's POV**

Phoebe and I have gone to several stores looking for some spring clothes. It has been a long time since we have gone shopping together and it feels so natural after the events of the past. Christian has decided to return to work today a little earlier than expected, but he really needs to get back to routine for him to heal. Phoebe was a natural shopper unlike me. Christian had wanted her and me to go and treat ourselves, so after shopping I took her to a local spa for a manicure.

"How is Aunt Kate doing?" Phoebe asked concerned

"She is getting there I guess. It will take her awhile to adjust. She is going to return to work in a few weeks. I am glad that you and Eva cancelled your summer break trip so she can be here with her mom, plus we miss you being away! How is Eva going in your opinion?" I asked

Phoebe lowered her head so she wouldn't be looking me in the eye and it was then that I knew something was likely to be up. Phoebe could never lie to us in the eye. "Eva is doing OK, considering." she says meekly.

"And?" I ask trying to get her to elaborate as there was obviously more going on.

"And what?" Phoebe asked trying to act innocently.

"Phoebe Grace Grey, I know there is something you're not telling me. You are not looking me in the eye and that means there is something else going on!" I hissed at her.

She sighed and looked uncomfortable. I knew she and her cousin where as close as sisters and had always kept secrets, but this was not a time for secrets.

"Mom it's probably not anything, but she has been acting funny lately and it's not just the fact that Uncle Elliot has died. Her moods are all over the place. It's hard to explain, but I am worried about her" She confessed. Phoebe being worried about Eva was actually a concern but I didn't want to worry Kate over this issue. I would be sure to talk to Christian about this later.

**Phoebes POV:**

Mom questions about Eva had me nervous. What I didn't tell her was that I knew that she had started drinking, heavily. I guess it was a means to get her stop feeling the pain of losing her dad. I was really worried about her and also the fact that maybe it was my fault. Her and I drank a lot of wine the night I got back to Seattle and maybe she thought that since we were able to laugh and such that night while we drank that this was the solution to her pain.

"We need to go back home, your dad has a surprise for you" my Mom said.

When we got home dad was already there in casual clothing. I was surprised by how young he still looked when he was dressed out of his business attire. Dad instructed me to get dressed into jeans and sneakers. We went downstairs and I went for the passenger door of dad's R8 Spyder sports car. He loved this car so much that over the years when he went to upgrade he stayed with the same model.

"Phoebe do you want to drive?" dad asked. At first I thought he was joking, but soon realised that he was very serious.

"Really? You are going to let me drive your car? What if I dent it or crash it?" I asked nervously

"Then I will spank you over my knee like I use to do when you were a kids and were naughty" he said so seriously that I quickly moved my hand away from the reach of his keys. Dad then smirked and laughed slightly. "Phoebe I am only joking. I want you to drive the car, your old enough."

I cautiously grabbed the car keys and we both got into the car. I put the keys into the ignition and put the car into drive and set off. I was taken aback by quickly it moved and had to adjust my foot on the pedal. Dad must have noticed how nervous I was.

"Relax Phoebe, you are doing fine. Just not too much pressure on the pedal ok" Dad said watching me cautiously. Suddenly I wondered something. "Dad has Ted ever driven this car?"

"Not this one, as I only just got it a month ago, but he has driven the previous model. I considered giving that car to Ted actually, but he is doing so well at work that he probably may be able to afford one himself soon, plus we would rather a different car I suspect."

"Well I am glad he hasn't driven this one" I said

"Why?" he looked perplexed

"Being the youngest I always had to do things second, feels nice to do something first."

"Then you're going to be happy with were we are going then" Dad responded bit refused to give anything else away.

Dad directed me to around the streets until we reached our destination. I was taken back when we arrived at a tarmac. "Gliding, we are going gliding? " I was rather surprised but more nervous than anything else.

"Don't worry Phoebe I have done it for years. I have even taken your mother gliding." After putting on our safety equipment we took off. My fears were quickly put aside as I looked towards the horizon and felt the wind in brush over the glider. I knew that this was a therapeutic for dad. After a week where he was unable to control many aspects of his life, this was the key thing he needed to regaining some sense of control.

Once we were back on the ground, I found it a little hard to stand. Dad held me up whilst I got my equilibrium back.

"Thanks Dad for that. That was remarkable, scary but great actually. Why didn't you do any of this stuff with us as kids?" I asked curiously.

"Because I didn't ever want to do anything that would have put either of you at risk. Its different now, you and Ted are adults. It took me a long time to accept it that though". I looked at dad and saw him a little differently now. He had just wanted us to remain kids forever and in a way I would have done so just to have him with me always.

After a busy day we decided to eat at home rather than go out. My parents wanted to talk to me about college and my plans for next year. I hadn't told them about my current indecisions.

"So Phoebe, you haven't mentioned much about what you intend to do next year or where you intend on going?" My mother quizzed me whilst eating dinner.

"That's because I haven't really decided. I have received a letter of offer to Harvard medical school plus a couple of other colleges" I said causing my parents to get overly excited. "But mom and dad I also applied for law school and I got into that"

"You never told us that you were interested in doing law, your pre-med" Dad looked at me crossly, but that was because I hadn't disclosed any of this to him before. I was 21 but my father still felt the need to know everything about me!

"I did it on a whim, but I don't want to do law" I said finally being honest to myself. "I think I am just missing being home now. Eva will be back here in Seattle next year and Ted is here, I am just wondering if I can take another four years, and it's going to be a really hard four years". Regardless of my thought process at the moment, I had actually made up my mind to return to Harvard next year. "At least I can spend the summer here, though Eva is going to start her internship at the Seattle times and Ted will be working too…" I said thinking out loud.

"You know maybe you could do a summer internship at grey Publishing or Grey enterprise Holdings." Dad suggested.

"Nice offer dad but even that won't get me to change my mind and start work working with you and Teddy. I will find something to occupy my time. Maybe I should ask grandma if she could get me some volunteer work at the hospital or something" I said.

After dinner my cell phone rang and it was Eva. She was going out and I decided to go with her to make sure she was ok. I tried to leave the house alone but dad got in the way and I left the house with Sawyer in tow.

**Teddy's POV**

It is 5pm and I have started setting the scene. I have places flowers everywhere in our apartment and have purchased her a gorgeous burgundy dress that she saw and took a liking to last time we shopped. I have it placed it in a box with a ribbon on it on the table. She is on her way home. In fact she had just parked her car. Yes I am tracing her cell phone; I go into the bedroom and wait for her. I soon hear the door open and her happy gasp at the sight of all the flowers and box.

"Ted, are you home?" She calls out.

"Here I am. I thought you might like to wear that dress tonight"

"You lok really good in that suit. We are going out?" She asked curiously

"Yes, but don't ask why, it's a secret. Go and get dressed and I will wait for you" I watch as she enters our room and comes out in the dress. She has quickly done her hair and makeup. She looks perfect!

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" She asks. I just shake my head saying no!

I take her to the top of our building and her jaw drops. "We are going in your dad's helicopter?"

"Yes, come I will strap you in". My parents had paid for me to learn to fly helicopters during my first year of college, but I was yet to take Hayley for a spin.

Soon we were up in the sky headed towards our destination. Within about 30 minutes we arrived at a large national park. I met the ranger who gave us a polite nod. Hayley thought he was just being friendly but he was informing me that everything was set. We walked up a little path until we reach a cliff which overlooked the city and water.

"This place is gorgeous" Hayley said. I then pointed her in the direction of these little lights. There were hundreds of little electric candle lights, Hayley looked at me and whispered, "I love you". I kissed her softly. "Come, there is more" I said getting excited now.

Holding hands we walked up the lighted up area to a find a picnic rug and basket for two set up with chilled champagne. I pour each other a glass, and we drink looking at the amazing view. Soon we sat down and started to eat. After eating I put some slow music and asked if she would dance with me. There in the peace of the park, we slowly danced and looked at each other. This was the perfect location away from the noise of the city. As the music stopped we looked at each other. I took a deep breath in.

"Hayley I love you. I have loved you from the moment I met you. You are my life and everything. Will you marry me?" I asked pulling out the ring from my pocket.

Hayley was motionless and was taking deep breathes. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Yes" She said softly but clearly. My heart danced. I put the ring on her finger and kissed her again.

**Brent's POV**

At first I thought I was mistaken but when I looked again I knew I was right, it was Phoebe Grey. She was here in the bar and was with her cousin. They were both drinking but her cousin was drinking heavily. I noticed Eva was getting sick and Phoebe's security guard rushed to help her cousin outside to be sick. Phoebe was paying the bill and collecting their stuff, when I decided that it would be time to approach her.

"Hello Phoebe" I said. She looked up astonished to see me. She tried to walk past me, put I put my hand out blocking her.

**I wanted to do a chapter that wasn't sad. Please let me know what you think! I hope I am not updating too quickly. please review if you wish!  
**


	41. Chapter 41: Can things from the past

**Something weird happened to this chaptchthonic i removed it and made it chapter 42 and put a note up in chapter 41. This was the easiest option. Cheers**

**Can things from the past get better?**

**Phoebe's POV**

"Hello Phoebe" I heard a voice say. I recognised the voice immediately and I felt a wave of fear went up my spine. I tried to move away, I tried to find Sawyer but saw that he was helping Eva outside. She had really got herself into a state tonight. Brent moved his arm out and blocked me

"I want to talk to you. You don't have the same number as before, I have been trying to ring you" he said

"I got a new number soon after you tried to attack me" I gave him a dark look, but it didn't faze him. He passed me a piece of paper. "That's my number, ring me; I know something you need to know about your cousin."

He then ran off seeing that Sawyer was coming back. I took the number and put it in my bag.

"Are you ok Phoebe?" Sawyer asked

"Better than my cousin, let's get take her to my house, I don't think Aunt Kate should see her like this. I will text my aunt and tell her that she is sleeping over with me" I said.

We got to the car and Eva was almost passed out. At home, Sawyer helped me get Eva into the house and up the stairs into my bedroom so as not to wake my parents. I undressed her a little bit and somehow managed to get her to put on an old top to sleep in. With Eva passed out in my bed, I pulled out the number and decided to ring Brent, if he knew something about Eva that I didn't then I had to know regardless of anything else

**Brent:** Hello

He didn't recognise my number, either way I was blocking it so he wouldn't get it.

**Phoebe:** Hi Brent. It's Phoebe.

**Brent:** Phoebe, I am so glad you rang you me. Wow, you looked fantastic today, my heart stopped when I saw you.

**Phoebe:** Brent this isn't a social call. You said that you had something you need to tell me about Eva. So tell me.

**Brent:** I will, but meet me tomorrow. Please, I won't try anything. I am not the same guy I was then. I promise.

**Phoebe**: OK, tomorrow morning. I am leaving the day after to go back to college. Where do you want to meet?

**Brent:** Can you meet me at the little cafe that's a mile from your parents house, "The Blue Shell" we can have breakfast say 7:30am?

**Phoebe**: OK, but I can't come alone and I will probably bring Taylor.

**Brent:** The guy that broke my nose?

**Phoebe**: Yes. But he won't do it again unless he needs to, but he will if he thinks he needs to!

I then hang up and take a deep breath. I know that this is something I can't tell my parents about right now as they will stop me and then who knows what my cousin could be doing. I leave my room to find Taylor. I go to his rooms at the house and knock on his door, it is late but after spending so much time with dad over all these years, he has taken on his sleeping habits. I am ecstatic when Taylor opens the door.

"I am sorry that it is so late Taylor, but I need some help and I think you are the only one who can help me. Will you help me?" I ask sounding like a desperate child.

"Of course I will" Taylor responds and he invites me into the house.

The next morning I wake up early at 6am. Eva still sleeping and there is no need to wake her up. I quickly shower and think about what to wear. I wish I could really dress up nicely and make him realise what he lost when he screwed up, but then that wouldn't follow the cover up story Taylor and I made up last night. So I get dressed in a pair of shorts, shirt and put on my running shoes. I go downstairs at 7am to find my dad already up. Perfect!

"Hi Phoebe, I didn't expect you up so early after being out with Eva last night" dad said.

"We came home early. Actually Eva is here, she stayed the night, but she is still asleep in my bed and doesn't look like she is waking up any time soon. The reason I am up is Taylor and I are going to go for a run. He thinks that he will be able to keep up with me as all I do it sit down and study lately"

"Well that is true Ms Phoebe! I may not be as young as I once was, but I am still very fit. I do contend with your dad every day." Taylor responded.

"Do you two want some juice or something before you go" Dad asks.

"No. I also told Taylor that I would buy him breakfast at that Cafe a mile away if he makes it" I say laughing. This was my interpretation of not fully lying to my dad. We were going for a run and I would be buying him breakfast, but I omitted the part about Brent.

We jogged all the way there, we laughed and chatted pleasantly. Once we got there I saw Brent immediately. He looked handsome; he had obviously tried hard to look good. I was glad that I was in my sweats and face was all pink, it made it clear that I didn't care for him and that I was here for one thing information. Taylor sat on a table close by and I kept my phone close to him.

"Do you want some water or juice? You're face is all red." He said concerned

"Yes. I have been running" I said. We both ordered breakfast and then I looked at him. "So what do you need to tell me?

"First I want to talk to you about before, when we were teenagers. I promise I will tell you about Eva just let me talk first" He said. I was getting frustrated already and decided that this wasn't going to work and there is no way that he could know what was going on with her

"Don't leave Phoebe, please" Brent pleaded

"First tell me how you would even know about anything my cousin?" I queried

"Because I went to WSU, I graduated last spring. I still have many friends there at grad school. I still go down there and I have seen Eva as have my friends." He said. His explanation was plausible.

"Ok talk" I said.

"I was really stupid as a teenager, I am sorry that I hurt you. I know that night you went home and told your parents everything, which was really brave of you. I wish I had been so brave at the age. As my parents told your parents I had used lots of girls. I just wanted to be this grown up guy who would be able to fuck any girl anytime. I was so full of myself, and when I met you I and we had sex, I thought I was invincible. You saying no and pushing me off you was the smartest thing anyone did for me. I am still scared that I might have forced you that night to have sex with, and then other women. Who knows where I would be now! You saved me actually." Brent's eyes were getting red as if he was going to cry and seemed rather sincere. I was glad when our breakfast finally arrived as it gave us a little time to think.

"After that night I was sent straight to a military school where I stayed till I graduated. My parents got me a whole lot of counselling and I haven't even looked at another girl now."

"You are gay now?" I asked but causing him to laugh

"No, I am not gay Phoebe" He said looking at me strangely

"But you just said that you haven't even looked at another girl. You went to WSU for four years and there are heaps of girls there?" I said confused.

"Phoebe Grey, you are so intelligent but you can't see past your nose sometimes" He said mocking me. My jaw dropped and I wanted to yell. "Don't you know? Can't you tell?" He said looking at me inquisitively.

"Know what?"

"The reason I haven't ever looked at another girl is because it is you that I love and only you. I will never love another girl like I do you. I can never love another girl period even if you never want me" He said lowering his shoulders and seemed very relieved to have finally said it.

_Oh no, he can't love me!_ "Brent I am sorry but..." I tried to say but he cut me off.

"I know Phoebe; you don't feel the same way, but one day I want to have won your trust again and then your love. I have been working this year after doing my business degree and I am going to Harvard to do law next school year. I promise I will give you all the space you need if you are back at Harvard next school year and you don't even have to see me. It's a large campus. But Phoebe Grey, I will do everything I can do so one day you will want to see me again, let me into your life and then your heart. Even if it takes me my whole life"

My head was spinning; this was the last thing I was expecting. "Ok Brent now that you have told me that. What is it you need to tell me about my cousin?"

Brent then proceeded to tell me about everything that my cousin had been doing and if I thought his confession of love was shocking then this was worse. After saying goodbye to him I went outside with Taylor.

"What is it Phoebe?" Taylor asked grabbing on to my arms.

"Taylor, we need to help Eva. I have to talk my dad".

**I will update and tell you the rest in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think**


	42. Chapter 42: Revelations

**Revelations **

**Phoebe POV:**

I was reeling from Brent's disclosure, not only did he love me but was going to try and win me back somehow. I should have told him that I don't think I am ready to forgive and forget at all there. More importantly there was also the issue of Eva. Taylor watched me closely as we jogged home. I didn't tell Taylor anything, but I knew that I would need his and dad's help now. When I we arrived home, the house was quiet.

"Dad" I called out. My parents had always hated when we yelled out to each other around the house then taking the time to seek them out. No one answered, I walked around the house but I couldn't even find Mom, then I saw Gail.

"Gail, do you know where my parents are?" I asked

"Yes, they went to take your cousin home afterwards your dad plans on taking your mom to see the new yacht. They will be home in time to change and pick you up for dinner" Dinner! I had forgotten that we are all having dinner with Ted and Hayley. I wondered if I should wait till tonight or try and ring them.

She said looking at me now concerned. "Are you ok Phoebe?"

"I don't know." She and Taylor were now facing me. "I am going to ring my dad, if you could excuse me" I went to ring dad and then mom, but no one was answering their phones. I then rang Aunt Kate.

**Kate**: Hello

**Phoebe**: Hi Aunt Kate. How are you?

**Kate**: I am ok I guess. I am packing actually. Ethan and I are going to go to New York for a week to see our parents, once Eva has gone back to college. How are you?

**Phoebe**: I am ok. Have my parents come over yet?

**Kate**: Yes and they have already left. They are more than likely to be on the water now.

Damn! That means they are more than likely out of range on their phones or busy driving that they won't be able to answer their phones.

**Phoebe**: So Eva is there, isn't she?

**Kate**: Yes, but it seems that you both had a big night. She will more than likely spend the day on bed.

At least she couldn't get into too much trouble in bed, at home and with her mom

**Phoebe**: Yeah things were a little crazy sorry. It's just that we don't see each other as much anymore you know.

I was lying but I figure it was believable.

**Kate**: It's OK Phoebe. You mother and I had a few drunken nights together.

**Phoebe**: Thanks Aunt Kate. I love you.

**Kate**: love you too Phoebe. I will talk to you later. Bye

**Phoebe**: Bye.

I would now have to wait till after dinner. I decide to go upstairs and pack myself as I would be leaving in less than 24 hours.

**Ana's POV:**

I love feeling the wind in my hair. I watch as Christian takes control of the yacht and soon we are cruising into the open waters. He looks so at ease and happy with himself. This is just the thing we needed after Elliot's passing. Soon we stop and Christian goes downstairs. He returns with a bottle of champagne and some strawberries.

"Very romantic Mr Grey"

"Yes it is inst it?" he says smiling, but his smile is short lived. "Eva was hung over this morning. Phoebe would have known how much she drank last night but she didn't say anything" He added

"How was Phoebe this morning, did she seem hung over? I asked as I didn't see her before she left and I we had left before she got back.

"She was fine this morning or hiding it all very well. At least Taylor was with her" he reasoned.

"We better keep an eye on the time, or we will be late for dinner. We only have a few hours" I say looking at my watch. Christian started to kiss my ear then moved on to my neck.

"Come we need to go into the cabin, before I can't stop myself" Christian pulled me up and before I knew it I was under his spell again.

**Teddy's POV:**

I am sitting on the bed watching Hayley nervously trying to choose something to wear. I am desperately trying not to laugh her unusual indecisiveness at the present time.

"Ted, stop smirking. I can tell that you are trying not to laugh!" She said angrily.

"Just choose anything. My family loves you they won't care what you wearing" I tried to reason with her.

"But you are going to tell them tonight so I should look good, since I am going to join their family. Oh, I should take my engagement right off; your dad will spot it in a minute." She said removing it. I jumped up and stopped her.

"Don't take it off. Please don't EVER take it off" I said kissing her tenderly and emphasising the word ever!

"Ok, but I am going to look pretty stupid in front of your family when I am hiding my left hand and trying to eat with one hand!" She said causing me to laugh.

"Here let me help you chose a dress" I started to go through the masses of clothes she had piled up. After another hour of working out what clothes she would, Hayley had finally chooses a baby blue fitted dressed, that also happened to be the first one she took out of her wardrobe two hours ago. I put on grey suit and dark tie and held Hayley's hand as we leave for dinner.

**Christian's POV**

Ana and I arrive home late and we race inside to shower and get dressed. As we enter we find Phoebe is already dressed and waiting. There was no time to say anything to her. I did note that she looked rather alarmed. Surely being late isn't that big a deal especially considering she was the usual culprit in those regards.

After showering quickly and getting dressed I marvelled at Ana, as she got dressed and did her hair quickly. How did everything we did together work out so well? As soon as we were ready we went downstairs and found Phoebe shaking her head.

"Is there an issue Mrs Phoebe?" I asked slightly mocking her.

"Besides the fact that you are both late, that I had to ring Ted and warn him so and then the restaurant, lucky for you that event they are nervous or scared of you that they modified our booking!" Phoebe responded seriously. It was then that I realised something was going on. I pulled her into the other room where her mother wouldn't hear us.

"What was behind all that Phoebe? That was so unlike you" I asked sternly and gripping her upper arm.

"Nothing, we need to go to dinner, Ted is waiting." She said walking away. This was definitely the way I want to spend my daughter's last night in Seattle after the death of my brother.

When we arrived Ted and Hayley were already seated. We walked over. "Sorry that we are late, your mother and I went on the new yacht and lost track of time" I explained. Phoebe and Ted gave each other a told-you-so look that made Ana and I look at each other too.

"What was that look for?" Ana asked causing both of the kids to laugh.

"Nothing Mom... well it's pretty obvious... no it's nothing, I don't even want to go there." Phoebe was getting lost for words and her face her going red, that she turned to Ted and Hayley for some relief.

"Dad, how does the yacht handle?" Ted asked the best diversion question and Phoebe was relieved that there was no more pressure on her.

"Very smooth! You are welcome to take it out when you ever you wish" Dad said.

After we finished out main meals and chatted casually. No one mentioned the sadness of the past week, though it was obvious that it was still a dark cloud over us.

"So Phoebe, have you decided what you are going to do next year? Ted asked

"I am going to accept the place at medical school, but it means another 4 years away. Regardless of the sad events it has been nice to be home with everyone" Phoebe said looking sad.

"I can solve that problem. Don't go to medical school and come to work at Grey Enterprise Holdings" I said in a slight hearted tone but I was serious.

"Yeah Phoebe you could be new assistant" Ted said trying to mock his sister. But before I could rectify Ted's comment Phoebe had put her hand up against Ted.

"I don't think so Ted. Are you not forgetting that I did get an almost perfect SAT score and one the highest GPA ever awarded at our old high school? Plus, I have definitely made up my mind on this one, even though it mean less time with all your comical comments." Phoebe said. I was suddenly reminded of the types of moments just like that, that I had had with Elliot over the years.

"You will be in Seattle this summer wont you Phoebe? Ted asked Phoebe

"I will be. I want to be back for Eva even if she is going to start work, I think she may need more support" Phoebe said. Gosh I was so proud of her!

"What about you, dad and mom, are you going away?" Teddy asked. Ana and I had planned on taking a cruise or travelling somewhere but with recent events we hadn't spoken about it further.

"We are not sure" Said Ana.

"Good, that means that you haven't got anything planned." He responded with a smile. We were all looking at Ted curiously, and then that is when we noticed Ted and Hayley smiling at each other.

"Last night when I borrowed the company helicopter, I took Hayley to a national park and we had a lovely picnic and I asked her to marry me and she said yes" Ted said holding up Hayley's hand to show us a ring.

Ana started to cry and then hugged Ted. Phoebe and Hayley were already hugging and crying. I went over and congratulated them both. I was extremely happy but a little shocked at the timing.

"Do you have any dates or anything in mind?" Ana asked.

"Summer, which is why we will need and want you three here. We are planning on a late July and early august wedding and I have spoken to Hayley's parents and they are happy with that time. It will be hot but we prefer that" Ted informed us.

"Phoebe, I really want you to be my maid of honour, I don't have a sister and you would be the only one I would want for the job" Hayley said to Phoebe. Excitement was gripping the table as preparations and plans were being made before my eyes and Ted's. All three girls were now in full swing.

**Phoebe's POV:**

I can't remember a time where I have been so excited. Ted and Hayley were finally going to get married! I was so excited that I almost forgot about Eva. After we had finished dinner and we had all said good bye, Hayley and I promised to talk soon, in regards to dresses and wedding matters. I really wish I wasn't going so far away when there would be all this wedding planning going on.

As soon as we were home, I felt the weight of the world of my shoulders again. I saw dad going into his study and Mom was going upstairs, most likely to change. I followed dad and closed the door behind us.

"Dad can we need to talk it's really important" I said, making dad stop in his tracks and offer me a seat. Dad looked nervous as he sat down.

"What is it Phoebe?" his voice was quivering.

"Why are you so nervous? I haven't ever told you what it is?" I asked.

"Because the last time you came in here and started a sentence with we need to talk, you told me about having sex at 16 and that some scum ball tried to force you to do the same thing that night. That is why I am nervous" He said straight up and in his no nonsense voice. _Damn how am I going to say what I need to without mentioning the name of the very scum ball did just referred to?_

"Dad it's about Eva. We need to help her and I know you can do so without Aunt Kate finding out. I thought Eva had just been drinking heavily this week after the death of her father, but she has been drinking heaps for the past two years. Thought that is not the worst of it, her latest boyfriend that I didn't even know about is using recreational drugs and so had Phoebe. She has been paying this guys debts and bill via a credit card that her parents didn't know about and has racked up a really large debt. Dad she needs help, it's only going to get worse now she is only going to worse now that she is in mourning."

Dad looked concerned. "Phoebe don't worry I can get this sorted. I will get her hold of her credit card details and have it cancelled. I will pay it off myself so your Aunt Kate isn't put through anymore turmoil. I can get her some help with her issues and I will have someone put on her and watch her. Don't worry about it, I can help her. I will go and see her before she leaves" Dad offered. I was relieved to hear this; I knew that dad would be able to help.

Dad started to make some calls and within a few minutes sat down with me again. He looked stressed. "What was the damage?" I asked

"Your cousin's credit card has a $55,000 debt on it." Dad was shocked and shaking his head. "Phoebe after I take you to the airport I am going to take your cousin to lunch and have a chat with her, I will look after her, I promise you". I was so happy that I had spoken to dad now. I now just wanted to go and take off my clothes and get into bed.

"Hang on Phoebe, did Eva tell you all this? How did you find out about this boyfriend? Dad asked. I really wish he hadn't asked me that.

"Someone else told me" I answered hoping that was enough.

"Who was this someone else then? Dad was getting demanding.

I looked nervously at my hands and took a few deep breaths. "Phoebe Grace Grey, tell me immediately, who told you about Eva" dad said now to the point of yelling.

"Brent. Brent Jones. I met him for breakfast this morning and he told me" I said with fear in my voice. Dad got up and just like he did 5 years ago grabbed the vase that sat on the table and threw it against the wall. It smashed into a thousand pieces. I looked at dad and he looked dark.

**Thank you all. SO only a little cliff-hanger.. What will Christian do now? How will he react? Thank you for so many of you that give reviews they are cherished!**


	43. Chapter 43: The past always repeats it s

**The past always repeats it self**

**Phoebe POV**

I repeated the image of the glass vase shattering over and over in my mind. Dad looked dark as he processed the idea of me having seen Brent.

"Phoebe Grace Grey, I forbid you to see Brent Jones ever again. Do you understand me?" Dad commanded. I felt myself sink into the chair. This scene was reminiscent of the times I was naughty or disobedient as a child and would have to sit here and listen to my dad. I would sit here wondering what my punishment would be.

"You can't forbid me! I am not 16 anymore dad, I am not even a child. I am 21" I said repulsed at his sanction.

"Seriously Phoebe, have you forgotten what happened when you were 16. He almost raped you. You cannot tell me that you really this naive?" Dad wasn't yelling but the frustration and anger in his voice were all there.

"No I haven't, but he is different. He admits that he was wrong and had gone to counselling. He explained to me that he had been stupid. He was wrong, and even thinks that my retaliation of him was the best thing that happened to him." I said. I then I moved closer to dad and looked him straight in the eye and said, "Surely Dad, you of all people should be able to accept the notion that people can change" I said feeling like I was preaching.

"What do you mean by that?" He said in the coldest tone I had ever heard.

"Have you not forgotten about your own teenage years? Fighting, getting expelled from two schools, what if Mom had judged you based on those demerits" I said and was surprised that he actually looked relaxed by what I had just said. What did he think I was going to say? Surely it should have worked to make him angrier as dad never backed down on a verbal fight.

"Phoebe you cannot make that analogy, as a teenager I never had a physical fight with your mother, then 5 years late seek her out. Plus what he did was worse than a fight, don't you see it. It is very, very different" Dad said even more furious now.

I sat back down and put my hands on my head and groaned. "I thought you didn't want me to keep secrets from you anymore"

"Of course I don't want that Phoebe, don't be silly now. But you can't always ask me to be happy with all your choices."

"But if this is how you are going to react then maybe I should keep secrets." I said crying a little now.

Dad was still angry and wasn't budging. "Phoebe, tears will not help you! Brent is never going to go near you, and I will make sure of that"

"But how? How are you going to make that happen? You may be Christian Grey but this is America and no one is above the law." I said now in fighting mode.

"I will do whatever it takes, I will triple the security around you, I will keep someone on Brent so he doesn't go near you, and I will do anything." Dad was disdainful. I felt cold around him and I wanted to run, but my need to keep going kept me fighting.

"Well you better get to planning because Brent is going to Harvard next fall and will be there for four years, same amount of time that I will. Now since you don't want me to keep secrets, though I know you still do from me all the time, here is the low down dad. Brent hasn't even looked at another girl since me and has proclaimed his love for me! His undying and eternal love! He now says that he can never love another girl period even he ever wanted tp. He is going now try and gain my trust then love. He at least will give me room to make up my own mind and will stay away from him if need be. Even if it takes him his whole life he will try to win me back and he isn't going to interfere in my life unless I ask him" I spit out in a tasteless tone.

"Forget it Phoebe Grey, if you think that we would ever let you get back with Brent" I heard from the door and there was my mom standing there. She was livid. My heart sunk, I had let myself get so wrapped up in this argument with dad that I started to over exaggerate the situation.

I threw up my hands, went to my room and locked the door. I knew that they had a key to the door but I didn't care, I needed to feel some control there and then. I wondered why I was so quick to stand up for Brent against my overly protective father when I didn't even want to date or see him again. I was so furious; I couldn't believe that I was back at this negative point in my relationship with my parents again. Not after all this time.

I turned on my laptop and checked my emails. The first email was my flight details, I noticed that the times had changed a little and I was now scheduled to fly out at 10am rather than 2pm. I enjoyed flying on commercial flights as opposed to my dad's jet when I was flying alone. I would now need to leave at 8am which gave me little time to talk to my parents. I considered going to tell them but my grey-stubborn streak wouldn't let me, I will tell them in the morning. I packed all my things and went to bed.

When I woke up in the morning, I felt horrible. I wasn't sick but I hurt everywhere. I didn't need to think long to realise that it was guilt taking over me. Dad may have over-reacted but I over did it also. I got up, showered and dressed in appropriate but comfortable clothes for the plane flight. It was 6:30am and I only had 90 minutes before I had to leave. I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Dad and mom were already there, they didn't usually get up this early on a Sunday.

"Morning" I said softly. My parents looked like they didn't sleep very much at all, though it was always hard to tell with dad.

"Morning Phoebe" both my parents said not making much eye contact. We ate breakfast and soon it was 7:20am.

"My flight details have changed. I got an email last night; I am on the 10 am flight now rather than the 2pm. I need to leave in a forty minutes; can I get Taylor or Sawyer to drive me?" I asked. My parents looked at each other as if I had hurt them further.

"You don't have to leave early Phoebe, I can get the jet set up for the afternoon so you don't have to rush" Dad said. His tone couldn't hide his anger at me but he was longing for me to stay.

"No its ok, I should get back to college, I have classes tomorrow" I said tying to make it look like this was about school and not last night.

"I will have Taylor take you" Mom said smiling. I then left the table and went upstairs to finalise everything. Ten minutes later I found Mom in my room.

"Mom, I am sorry but I am taking the 10am flight, it is better if leave earlier. I can't stand this tension" I said not even look at her. If I turned around to look at her then I know I would have cried.

"That's not why I am here Phoebe" Soon I felt her arms around me. "I love you and so does your dad but we can't condone you doing anything that is going to hurt you."

"Just trust me please" I pegged!

Soon I was in the car with Taylor taking me back to the airport. I felt dejected as I hadn't been able to find dad before I left. Taylor left me at the terminal and I waited to board.

"Now calling all passengers; on our flight from Seattle to Boston. Can all first and business class passengers please proceed to the gate" The stewardess announced. I grabbed my ticket and proceeded to the gate. I was about to go down the walk way when I heard my name being called out. I turned around and tears started to run down my face. I walked away from the gate and into the arms of my dad.

"I didn't want you to leave without me saying goodbye" He said squeezing me tight.

"Thank you Daddy" I said never wanting to let go of him.

Soon I heard them announce the last call for my flight. "I have to go Dad"

"I know" he said sorrowfully.

I let go and walked on to the walk way onto my flight.

**Christian's POV**

I watched Phoebe board her flight and was thankful that I managed to see her. I couldn't have her leave with our relationship falling apart. The issued with Brent was still around and I was going to take prevent him hurting my daughter again! but I needed Phoebe to know that I loved her no matter what.

First I needed to now find my niece; I owed it to my brother to care for her. Sawyer drove me to the Kate's house. When I arrived the door was answered by their house keeper Mrs Harrington.

"Good afternoon Mr Grey, Mrs Kate Grey is not in" she said letting me in.

"That's ok. I am here to see my niece, is she here?"

"Yes, she is in her room, I can go and get her for you if you like" She said politely

"No, I will go up and find her" I said before she could object and ensured I had adequately intimated her so she wouldn't follow. I went to her door and knocked on the door but she didn't answer. I opened the door was shocked to see my niece. I got on immediately called 911.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't want Phoebe to go home with a damaged relationship with her dad. Now it's up to Christian to help his niece...**


	44. Chapter 44: One thing led to another

**One thing led to another.**

**Eva's POV**

I have been packing for 30 minutes when I looked around my bedroom to see if I had forgotten anything. I went over to my old desk and picked up a photo of my father and me. I hadn't taken any photos of my parents or anyone really when I went to college. I didn't think I needed to as I kept photos on my cell phone and they were always a phone call around. I think I was about 14 in the photo and about to start high school. We were at my grandparent's home. It was one the usual whole grey family dinner- luncheons affairs which became commonplace when I was a child.

My father has his arms around me and is smiling at me. He looks proud of me. Damn I miss him, and would do anything to go back to that day. I can't help but laugh at myself as it wasn't long ago that I would have hated my dad hugging me in public. I am kind of glad he can't see me now. My head is still throbbing from last night. My uncle and Aunt know I was hung over. They drove me home as Phoebe had to go somewhere this morning.

I saw mom briefly when I got home, I told her that I had a big night with Phoebe. She seemed to think it was ok. She and Aunt Ana did the same supposedly as college students. Mom has since gone out and I am alone and thankful for the peace. I hear my cell phone ring and upon looking at the caller ID I know it Sean, a guy I have been seeing at college.

Eva: Hi, I have been missing you.

Shaun: Want some company? I am in Seattle; I came for my little sisters birthday. I can be there in 20 minutes; I got my mom's car.

Eva: Definitely, I am home alone except our home keeper, but she isn't a problem. I could use a pick me up actually, It been a horrible 9 days.

Shaun: Then I have the perfect medicine for you.

Shaun arrived shortly and I let him in and took him straight to my bedroom. I was embarrassed that I still had some old dolls around the room, but that doesn't deter us. Within minutes we are on my bed and we had removed every last garment on our bodies. He then presented me with two little pills with an "E" on them. We both took one together.

I laid on my back waiting for the quick effect of the pill to take my pill away. I felt relaxed and just let Shaun have his pleasure over me. I didn't respond or really feel anything; I just wanted to stop feeling. He soon finished and then sat on my bed when I felt something was amiss.

"Shaun, I think something is wrong. I am feeling dizzy, everything is really blurry" I said fearful. This had never happened before.

"What do you mean?" He said now standing up and getting dressed

"Get some help, I am not well!" I begged. Shaun was now dressed. He was backing out of my room, shaking his head and looked scared. Oh no he is going to run... he is scared of being found out about him using.

Gosh it hurts; I am trying not to close my eyes. I try to call out but no one is close by to me to hear me. I am finding it hard and harder to talk. I don't know how long it is until I hear my door open. Uncle Christian walks in. He looks shocked at first but I think he also looks scared. He calls 911 and then comes to my aid. I can't keep my eyes open

**Christian's POV**

"Don't close your eyes Eva. Just keep looking at me ok."

I quickly wrap the duvet around my niece. She was completely naked on her bed and definitely suffering the effects of narcotics. It's an image still engraved in my memory from my mother all those years ago now. I get out some sweat pants and a top and dress her. She seems embarrassed but this will be better than paramedics taking to the hospital naked.

"Eva, what have you taken or drunk?" I ask but she can't respond. "Have you drunk any alcohol tody?" she shakes her head. "Have you had any drugs today?" And she nods causing my heart to sink. "Eva, you need medical attention. You may be overdosing or having some effect. Don't worry I am going to help you. I can help you fix everything. Just stay with me, don't close your eyes"

The ambulance came quickly and within ten minutes we were at the hospital. She was quickly assessed and it was determined that her stomach needed to be pumped.

I forced the house keeper not to say anything to Kate. Kate was still struggling after Elliot's death and this would not be welcomed news. I decided that I had to step in for Elliot; he would have wanted me to. I text Kate and tell her that I am taking Eva to Grey Enterprise to look at the internship program there even though she had already accepted a journalism internship for after college.

Three hours later Eva was back and was responding and taking in fluids. We hadn't said much to each other yet.

"Does my mom know yet?" She asked looking very embarrassed and sorry for herself.

"No and I don't intend for her to know, unless you want to tell her?" I ask

"No chance. I will do anything for her not to know" Eva sounded desperate.

"Eva, I will make a deal with you. I won't tell your mother but you have to do a few things. First tell me how you got involved in drugs." I asked. I knew that I had to work out the cause to solve the issue. She then informed me of going to college, wild parties and then drinking a bit, then this guy she was seeing would give her drugs and that he gave her the pill today. She then proceeded to tell me that he ran off when she was having reactions. My blood now boiled. I will have him taken cared of!

"Eva, I know you have been scared of me a bit your whole life" Eva was looking down now embarrassed but she knew it was true. "However I love you, you are my niece after all. Your dad and I may have had different means of child rearing but love was something we shared. I know about your credit card debt and I have paid it off and cancelled that card on your behalf. You are now never to get a credit card now until you have the financial means to pay it off. You can keep the one that your parents gave you."

"I agree. I can pay you back I am getting a inheritance payout from my dad's estate and the sale of the construction business" he said softly

"No, that won't be necessary. Also when you get home today you are going to tell your mom, that you and I spoke and you are going to put that money in a trust for a few years. So when you're ready to buy a house or apartment then you will have the money to do so." Eva had a look of annoyance that I had seen oh so many times on Phoebe's face. I held up my hand to stop her from talking. "Eva these are my demands and I won't have your wasting your money. You don't have financial or money management skills, your secret credit card proves this"

"Fine" she said. She wasn't happy about it but she had no other choice.

"You are going to go back to college and focus on school work. I am also going to be sending a security guard, just like Phoebe has, to you and they will make sure you are safe at all times and will keep this Shaun far away from you. You are also going to attend therapy sessions for your use of drugs and alcohol." I said seriously to her, she needed to realize how important this was for her future.

"I am happy to do that, but what will mom say about a security guard around me 24/7?"

"I will tell her it's to keep you safe. She will agree with that now. I have contacted Taylor and your guard Martins will be at your apartment once you get there." At 6pm the hospital released Eva into my care and I took her home. She needed to leave for college.

"Mom! I'm home" Eva called out as soon as we were inside.

"Eva, you're so late you need to be back college tomorrow." Kate said looking very concerned.

"Kate it was my fault. I got stuck on a conference call and since it's a Sunday there was no one to bring her home" I said.

"Grab your things I will drive you" Kate said hugging her daughter. Kate and I looked at each other but I didn't say anything until Eva turned up downstairs.

"Good bye Eva, see you at spring break" I said. She looked at me and came over and put her arms around me.

"Good bye Uncle Christian, I love you. I am so glad you are around to look after me" Eva now had a few tears in her eyes and then quickly left with her mother.

I head home after an eventful day. The first person I encounter is Taylor. "Mr Grey. Shaun was been warned and he will never approached Ms Eva grey again. We showed him the pictures we have on him. Also, Martins is waiting for Eva and has been fully informed of their instruction" Taylor informed me.

"Excellent. Thank you for your discretion on this matter. I don't wish Kate or Phoebe to be informed about today. I will tell An, but will censor some of the information but that's as far as it goes." I walk off in search of my wife. I find her in the living room with a glass of white wine and reading. I kiss the back of her head taking in her scent.

"You were gone for a long time. I was starting to get worried" She said with a frown.

"I had to help Eva." I told her what had happened but I left out the reaction to the drug and stomach pumping. I also didn't mention the credit card, but I told her the gist of the story and the sanctions and help I had put into place. She was obviously very shocked. I also decided to inform her that it was Brent who informed us of what was happening and that is why Phoebe was there. Ana sat there shaken. I held her in my arms. Soon I felt her kissing me.

"You're an amazing man Mr. Grey" she said.

"I am a hungry man actually" I said realizing I hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Come I will get you some dinner" Ana said leading me to the kitchen.

**Phoebe's POV**

As crazy as it seems bring back at college this week has been a rather comforting situation., except for tonight I have agreed to go on a date with the last person I thought I would go on a date again with. There is a knock at the door and I go and open it.

"You look wonderful Phoebe" he says.

"You don't look bad yourself...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed seeing a caring side to Christina whilst still being Mr overly controlling. **


	45. Chapter 45: Dating Once More

**Dating once More.**

**Phoebe's POV:**

"You don't look bad yourself Michael." I say.

Michael and I have only ever dated once before and it I did not think much of it. In fact he was my first ever date. We went on a typical socialite date which felt like I was dating my father. I didn't really see Michael much after that at high school and had only encountered him last year at Harvard. He was pre-law and just caught my eye. He had grown into himself and I had to say his looks had developed greatly and caught the eye of so many women. He was much taller and well built now with deep brown eyes. He heard about my uncle and when I got back to college there was a dozen white roses waiting for me with a card saying; _Dear Phoebe_, _Ring me if you want to talk, I am very sorry about your loss. Michael. _Before I knew it I rang him and here I was in the elevator going downstairs with him.

"Where are we going?" I ask realising that I wasn't sure if I was even dressed appropriately.

"Get in the car and I will show you. You will like it I promise, no parents" he said with a wink. I got into the car trying to stifle a laugh. We got into the car and drove until we reached a picnic area by a lake. The area was quiet and deserted even thought the weather was warm.

"We are here" He says with a large smile that made his eyes shine. I can't get my eyes off him. Is he really the same guy I dated once years ago? I swear my heart misses several beats each time we look at each other. We get out of the car and he grabs a basket and a blanket.

"We are having a picnic?" I asked curiously and with a smile.

"Yeah, I actually tend to prefer a quieter scene." He said looking a little shy. I happily go and sit down on the blanket next to him.

"Really? You prefer this place to say a restaurant or a club?" I say extremely shocked.

"Yes. Why does that surprise you?" He looks perplexed now.

"Michael, Umm.." I was trying not to be harsh, "Can I say something without you being upset"? Can you forgive me for what I am going to say just in case it seems a little harsh?" I asked like a child nervous about getting into trouble.

"I think so." He says now weary of me.

"On our first date, you took me to charity event, you were terribly formal and in a way you had a stick up your back and you were only 16. So now all this is very surprising to be honest. But don't get me wrong I love it, it is perfect!" I say analysing his body language to check that I haven't upset him. He looks at me and falls on the ground laughing. _He is laughing at me, here I was scared I hadn't upset him and he is laughing!_

"Why are you laughing? I thought you would up and leave, but your laughing!" I said. Now I was perplexed!

"Phoebe I am sorry. On our first date all those years ago, I was extremely nervous. You were the 16 year old daughter of one the most powerful men in Seattle. Strike that, one of the most powerful men in America and when I asked you I couldn't believe you said yes. I went home and talked to my dad who had business dealing with your dad before. My parents then convinced me that the ball was the best thing to take you as it would be what you wanted and often already did attend. Then they trained me for the date." He was saying honestly and rather embarrassed. This explained why it felt like I had been dating my dad that night.

"When I got to your house that day, your dad scared me so much that I just .. I don't know. Even I was bored with myself that night. I am so sorry." He said.

"Don't be sorry. I was going through a terrible brat stage at the age of 16; I put my parents through hell that year." I shook my head at myself. I am actually embarrassed over my behaviour now.

"I was going through a must-be-perfect stage at the age of 16. I was trying to be my dad and perfect. I **didn't** put my parents through hell but I didn't find myself until I got out here to college." He said reflecting on moon light caught his eyes and I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asks

"No why do you ask?"

"You keep looking at me" I started to get embarrassed and was blushing.

"I am sorry it's just that you look amazing, Michael. You are intelligent; you are going to breeze through Law school, congratulations on getting in by the way." I stopped talking as his hand is now stroking my face. It feels amazing and sends an amazing sensation down my spine. "Michael, I treated you really bad and you could probably have any girl you want, are you sure that it is me that you want to be with here, right now?"

"Phoebe Grace Grey, I can honestly say that you are the one and only girl I would want to be here with. You are perfect; you are everything that anyone could ever aspire to be. I should be asking if you are sure that it is me that you want to be with here, right now."

His eyes looked soft and he was genuine. I placed my hand on his chest and before I knew I was kissing him. His tender strong hands where in my hair and I didn't care who was around. I knew that dad probably had a thousand people watching me but this moment but I couldn't care less. This moment belonged to us.

"Well I really wish you had kissed me like that in high school. Might have made life a lot easier" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Phoebe I was too scared to even hold your hand. Damn I was too scared to look at you for too long. I couldn't believe even believe that you rang me on Wednesday."

"Flowers get me every time, but I am kind of hungry now" I said joking and mocking him a little. Mike started to get everything ready.

"Let me help you" I said as I started to shuffle to grab the plates.

"No don't. I want to do this for you. After the couple of weeks you have had you deserve a bit of R&R." OMG could he be any more perfect right now? He passed me a glass of champagne and we helped our selves.

"Were you going for spring break?" Mike asks

"I was supposed to be going to Mexico with my cousins Eva, but with everything we have decided to go back to Seattle" I am a little sad about not going actually but I figure Mexico will be there still later.

"How has your cousin coped since the death of her father?"

"No great, but ok. She has picked up some bad habits but my dad assures me that they are getting addressed. My cousin Eva actually was praising my dad last time I spoke to her on the phone" I said shocked by Eva's recent change of opinion there.

"Was dinner ok? I have tried to learn to cook whilst I have been out here but I am not all that great at it" He said. Wow he cooked even?

"It was one of the best and joyful meals I have had at college ever" I was serious too. As kids we had always had a house keeper who had cooked for us, but when we came out to college our parents thought that we should take care of that ourselves. Teddy was lucky in that Hayley cooked for him and even taught him. I kind of tried before taking on a diet of toast, boiled eggs, raw vegetables and frozen meals.

"Time for the shop stopper, here is my famous rainbow cake for desert. But please don't get too excited as it is a packet mix with food colouring throughout it." he says inspecting it and twists his face.

"Michael, of all the cakes I have ever had this would have to be the greatest cake ever" I said with a little tear going down my eye. Michael gently wipes the tear away and kisses me on the check.

"That is very sweet." He says softly, but then he narrows his mouth and eyes as if he is angry. I am suddenly taken back. "Thought regardless of how sweet that is, that is a lie. I went to your all your birthday parties from the age of 6 to 12 and your parents always had an amazing cake made for you. You had a 3D castle cake once with every Disney princess made out of icing on it" he said in a matter of fact voice.

"Yes my parents have gotten me some brilliant cakes but they always ordered me one or let me design one where chef or cake maker would produce it. I don't think anyone has ever actually just made me a cake for me. So sir, this is my favorite cake of all time." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

Michael quickly put the cake down and flipped me softly that now I am lying on the ground and he is looking down at me. "Well Ms Grey I think I am going to have to bake for you more often". Quickly I push him away and I sit up hearing little alarms go off in my head.

"Phoebe, what wrong? Did I do something?" I could hear terror in his voice.

"No, you did nothing. I am sorry. It's just the last time I was down flat and a guy was above me, was when past boyfriend tried to force me to have sex with him. I am sorry I just, it's fine. I am sorry" I say now embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Phoebe, some guys are jerks. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No. I rather like being here, please can we stay?" I ask taking his hand.

"Yes. We can stay here until the sin rises if you want" he is now grabbing my hand harder and I suddenly feel very warm.

"Michael are you interested in me? Hang on let me rephrase that, uumm.. "suddenly I felt myself go very stupid and I don't know what to say. Michael starts to laugh a little now

"Phoebe I am more that interested in you. I can't stop thinking about you" He responds with so much sincerity that I too start to laugh.

**Christian's POV**

Taylor and I are walking in downtown Seattle. It there were we spot the one man we want to talk to. He sees us, look frightened automatically. Good, stay frightened.. I think to myself.

* * *

**I hope you all liked my new chapter. Reviews are always welcome. Have a great day**


	46. Chapter 46: Conversations

**Conversations**

**Christian's POV**

Taylor and I are walking in downtown Seattle. It is here were we spot the one man we want to talk to. He sees us and looks frightened automatically. Good, stay frightened! I think to myself. He is at a cafe and well dressed. He must be on a break from work. In the updated back ground check I did on him it said that he had graduated from WSU pre-law and he had been taking a gap year working with his father's firm and a local law firm.

"Mr Grey, I didn't expect to see you. It is good to see you again" He said shaking.

"To be honest Brent, it isn't that great to see you again" I said staring at him coldly.

"I know. I am really sorry what I did before to Phoebe. I did a lot of therapy and have had time to grow up. I am not the same person now as I was then. You need to understand that" he is saying and really emphasizing his words. I personally would like to emphasis my first across his face.

"Do you seriously think that I would forgive the fact that you almost attacked my daughter in of the worst imaginable means?" Was this kid for real?

"No and I don't want forgiveness. I don't deserve it, but I would like you to judge at me as I am now not then. Judge me for the man I will become for your daughter"

"Let's get one thing straight, you are not going to become anything for my daughter as I will not have it. I refuse to allow my daughter to be anything with you except a past memory that is best forgotten"!" I am trying not to yell. We stare at each other for a few minutes. I am trying to break him, he just doesn't know what to say or do.

"Why did you contact my daughter again?"

"I ran into her when she was out with Eva. I saw the state Eva was in and I knew that I needed to tell Phoebe what I knew. I love you daughter Mr Grey and I know that she loves her cousin. I owed it to Phoebe to help." He seemed sincere or was one damn good actor.

"I will have to give it to you that you did help Eva but does one right cancel out a wrong? Not in my world, and not in Phoebe's world" I said making him squirm "Brent, Phoebe informs me you are going to Harvard next year. Is this true, have you accepted?"

"Yes. I am doing my law degree. I want to make Phoebe and my family proud of me. I want you to see me as a man who could make your daughter very happy. I want to give her everything" He said confidently.

"There is nothing you can give her except one thing" I say hoping he will take the bait.

"What is it?" he asks as planned.

"You have been accepted into other IVY league colleges. Go to one of them, leave her alone" I ordered.

"I can't I have officially turned them down and accepted Harvard. My father attended there and it would be a way of apologising to him for my behaviour as a teenager. Mr Grey I promise you I won't hurt your daughter, I love her and I just want the chance to prove to her that I am the one for her. I even won't go near her or talk to her unless she approaches me. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to work." His nerves were showing as he got up.

Taylor who was seated next to me and had remained quiet then grabbed his arm. "If you hurt her I will kill you and make it look like a accident. That I promise"

"I just love her, that's all." he said now eager to leave and rushing away.

"Thank you Taylor" I said and he nodded his head.

"I want to put someone on him whilst he is at Harvard in the fall. I want to know his every move and if he even tries to approach Phoebe. I also want to know if he and Phoebe communicate everything" I am abrupt and angry.

**Phoebes POV:**

I am so excited I can't even contain myself; I look around the Michael's dorm and look for anything interesting. Collins my current father imposed guard agreed to break in for me and let me in. There are a few perks to my father's crazy demands. I lay on his bed and wait for him to return, I know he has a class that ended 10 minutes ago and he usually returned to his dorm due to a rather heavy Tuesday class load. Right on schedule at 5:30 the door opened and there he was. He opened the door and turned around and saw me on his bed. He almost dropped his laptop and some books he was carrying.

"You know you really should carry your laptop in a carry case, in case you drop it and it brakes" I say teasing him.

"I know but in my defense I don't usually open the door to my dorm and find a rather attractive girl on my bed" He said catching his breath.

"Objection sustained future lawyer! Thank you for the complement. I can leave if you want" I say teasing him further

"No, that is the last thing I want" He says now sitting down on the chair next to the bed,

"I have something for you actually" I then hand his a box.

"Thank you, but shouldn't I be the one to give you presents" He says undoing the ribbon and opening up the box. He smiles when he sees the contents of it.

"Oh, I know what this means. My parents have attended this ball many times." Inside was a mask with a dark ribbon.

"The date of the ball this year has been changed and it wonderfully coincides with spring break and I am going back for it. Also, because the Mexico trip has been cancelled. So Michael would you please come with me?" I asked sheepishly. I had never ever asked a guy out.

"Are you asking me out on a date Miss Grey?" he said almost mocking me

"Yes, but I should warn you, My dad, mother, grandparents, brother, his fiancé and my aunt and my cousin Eva will be there, so it may be a little intimating. All ten of us will be on the same table" I had to warn him.

"Phoebe, nothing would give me more pleasure to attend with you, plus I seem to think that your parents liked me all those years ago, that night I picked you up from your house!" he said in a cocky voice.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, you are not the same guy you were then Michael" I said now getting up and sitting on his lap so we faced each other and wrapped my arms around his next.

"I better book a ticket home. When are you leaving, Should I get on your flight or should I go on a different one for your family's sake?"

"I am hoping to leave on Friday straight after classes so we will be there in the morning. Let me organize you a ticket for as belated birthday gift for the past year at college, where you have really been there for me" I said looking into his eyes

"You hope to leave? Haven't you even got a plane ticket yet?" He is twisting his lip confused.

"No, I was waiting to see if you would come with me first. If you said no then I would take a commercial flight, if you said yes, which you just did, then I will now agree to my dad's offer of the company jet. I will be back in a second. Don't move" I said and went and whispered to Collins outside.

"What did you just say?" Brent asked looking a little flabbergasted

"Collins is organising the jet with Taylor us so we can focus on other things" I said now kissing him. We hadn't done anything else but kiss.

"Phoebe, I don't want us to do anything else but this. If we were to do anything else, then I want to make sure it is very, very special. Your last experience wasn't perfect, but I want our first time together to be perfect." He said emotively.

"You would do that for me?" I asked

"Of course, plus I have been in classes for hours and I am hungry. Come lets go and get some dinner, you can chose except I don't want Italian food again!" he said.

After a slow three days, Friday finally came and Michael was at the apartment waiting for me. He is sitting on my bed as I do a final check.

"You pack light don't you?" He asks looking at me almost in shock

"We are only going there for a four days plus I have a dress ready at my parent's house with other clothes I can wear and I only need a few changes. Why how much stuff are you taking?

"NO that much it's just my sister always takes three times as much as you are when she goes away for a night. Oh I have to pick up my suit tomorrow." He is setting reminder on his phone

"Wait, you need a tuxedo. This is a very formal, black tie event." I say worried, my father, brother and grandfather won't approve of him not being dressed appropriately.

"I have it covered. What color is your dress anyway?" He is smiling slightly.

"Red. Why?" I didn't see why it would matter as all men always wore black suits and bow tie and white shirts to these types of events.

"Just curious. Have you told your parents that I am coming as your date yet? Or are we surprising them." Oh My Gosh! I just realized that I hadn't told them, but I did RSVP that I was taking a guest. Since my grandparents organize this event. My parents probably don't even know that I am taking someone.

"Actually would you believe it actually slipped my mind. But I suspect that my father knows that I have been seeing you a lot lately. All guards are supposed to inform Mr Christian Grey the great overlord, of the actions of offspring especially when so far away from him. I have sent the RSVP for us both though. I guess I could ring them but I think I would rather them be shocked when you rock up at my house to pick me up to go to the ball if that's ok?" I ask biting my lip and trying to tease him further

"That a good solution, that way your dad can have me kicked out of his own home. You bite your lip a lot don't you?" He says.

"It's a habit that I picked up from my mother. I can stop if you want" I say tenderly.

"No don't it just drives me a little wild to be honest" He says taking deep breaths. I look at the clock and realize that we need to leave very soon.

"We need to go, or we will be late!" We gather our bags and head out to the airport. Soon we are seated and on our way to Seattle. "Taylor or Sawyer is picking me up, we can drop you off home if you like"

"Are you sure? I can get a taxi home" he says.

"No, anyway your parent's house isn't hat far from mine" I take hold of his and fall asleep, not waking until we are about to land. I smile to find that we have held each others hand for almost the entire trip home.

When we disembark and exit the private gate, I look around for Taylor but an surprised to find that Taylor nor Sawyer is there. Instead my dad has come to pick me up. I run over to him and hug him. "Dad I didn't suspect to see you"

"There is nothing better I would want to do on a Saturday morning." He said holding me tight. After Uncle Elliot's passing he has really made an effort to tell me how much he loves me.

I look over to see Michael a little intimated and self conscious. "Dad, you remember Michael don't you?" Dad is blinking and surprised to see him.

"Excuse me Michael I just need a word with my daughter" Michael is frightful and I can't believe my father is dragging me to the side.

"What on earth do you think you're doing Phoebe?" he asks seriously and even scares me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will write the next one tomorrow.**


	47. Chapter 47: Melodramatic by thy name

**I loved writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Melodramatic by thy name**

**Christians POV:**

Saturday morning, no need to get ready for numerous meeting, conferences and planning for other work ventures. I put on a pair of jeans, a shirt and grab my wallet. I look at Ana who is organizing our clothes for the charity ball.

"Ana, I am off. Phoebe lands in 45 minutes and I want to be there waiting for her" I really wanted to pick her up this time. The last several times she had come home I had either been in a meeting or got stuck somewhere, or Ana had gone to pick her up. I really wanted to come last time but stayed with my parents as Elliot had just passed away.

"Come straight home. I have made a hair appointment for her at the salon with me, Hayley, Kate, Eva and Mia. She may not be aware of it as I don't remember if I told her or not" Ana states. I look at Ana who now in her forties still looks as amazing as she did 24 years ago when I met her.

Taylor is ready for me when I get downstairs. "SEA-TAC" I say to him and notice that he smiles also. We go straight to the private arrival gate. The jet has just landed; I breathe a sigh of relief that I have made it in time. Traffic was a little bad and as a result I had Taylor just drop me at the door. I smile as I see Phoebe on the walkway approaching me. She resembles her mother more and more each time I see her, although she recently shown that has adopted my temperament. Upon seeing me, I notice she is excited and runs over to me and hugs me. I remember her doing this when she was a just a little kid.

"Dad I didn't suspect to see you" She says, and I smile knowing I have caught her by surprise.

"There is nothing better I would want to do on a Saturday morning." I said holding her tight. I then notice a familiar face behind her. He looks intimated and not so sure of himself. Definitely different from the young man that I met years ago.

"Dad, you remember Michael Fuller don't you?" Phoebe asks me. I am confused now, a few weeks ago she was telling me that Brent had reformed and needed the benefit of the doubt. Now she turns up with guy that she once told Ana she would rather be a nun than date ever again.

"Excuse me Michael I just need a word with my daughter" I say to Michael who looks frightful. Phoebe doesn't follow me so I take her hand and lead her to the side of the terminal were we won't be heard.

"What on earth do you think you're doing Phoebe?" I ask seriously and then notice that Phoebe looks a little scared.

"What do you mean?" she says confused

"Three weeks you were championing Brent and now your here with the guy you rudely ignored after one date and you told your mother that you would rather be a nun than date him again." I looked at her callously.

"Dad that was a long time ago and I thought you would be happy that I turned up with Michael as opposed to Brent" She said raising her eyebrows. She had me there but that wasn't enough

"We will talk about this at home. Come Michael is looking petrified" I say and proud of myself.

"You do seem to have that effect on people Daddy dearest" Phoebe states now scathing at me.

"Michael can we take drop you off at home?" I ask politely but I hope that he says no as I really need to talk to Phoebe, the sooner the better.

"No that's fine, I will grab a taxi. You probably have a lot on your plate with the charity event tonight, I will see you then." He says looking me in the eye, I must have given him a curious look when he _said I will see you then_ as he looks away from me and looks at Phoebe. He doesn't say anything to her but Phoebe smiles and nods. "6:00pm at my parents house. We have cars booked that will take us". Michael smiles and looks like he is going to kiss her, but stops when he remembers that I am behind Phoebe. We watch as he walks away and Phoebe turns to me and is obviously bitter.

"I cannot believe you just did that" She says

"Let's go home. Your mother, you and I can talk about this" Phoebe tries to put in a response but I hold up my hand to let her know that she will have to wait. Taylor is waiting for us outside the terminal, we get in a quickly get home. We don't exchange any words on the car trip home and when we enter the house Ana is waiting for us.

Phoebe walks over and gives her mother a hug. "Welcome home Phoebe. Sorry I may have forgotten to tell you but I booked us for a hair appointment at 2pm. So do you need to have a nap or anything you may need to do that now!"

"No, I slept on the flight" Phoebes say softly to her mother and then looks at me "By the way mom did you know that Dad is a jerk?"

_Whoa! Did I just her my daughter right? _"Wait Phoebe you're calling me a jerk?" I say shocked considering I can't predict any of her moves lately and has failed to tell me what is happening in her life.

"Yes dad a jerk, it is someone who is insensitive, selfish, ignorant, cocky person who is inconsiderate and does stupid things. Like pulling me aside at an airport and making Michael feel worthless." She is fuming and now half way up the stairs.

"Phoebe we need to talk about this" I yell out.

"Later" she replies.

Ana is looking at us both confused. "Michael, who is Michael?" she asks. I sit her down and tell her what little I know. An hour later, Phoebe comes downstairs. She looks rejuvenated and up for a fight. Luckily Ana and I are still together.

"I would rather like to know what the big deal is dad. Why did you go all 'CEO' and overbearing at the airport?" She says coldly. Her demeanor and voice control reminds me of how I handle negative meetings and try to wear down the other side.

"There are a few things. Why was it when last time you left Seattle you argued with me over Brent but now three weeks later you turn up with another guy you also dated as a teenager but had no time for? What is your game? Are you chasing after two men? Are you trying to relieve some teenage dream?"

"Game? Teenage dream? Dads don't over dramatize it and no I am in no way chasing after two men. Michael and I have been friends at college and he has been really helpful, and we have just kind of gotten together recently." She says smiling a little as she spoke about her and Michael.

"What about your reformed Brent?" I ask and pray for a certain answer.

"I know I went to see him and defended him, but I have no interest in him what so ever. I am grateful for him giving us information to help Eva but that is where it goes. Serious mom and dad I really don't want to get involved with him, regardless of how much he thinks he loves me" she says openly. I relax after she says that. I couldn't ever accept Phoebe being with a guy that almost attacked her.

"Phoebe, I have supported you, but I am concerned that you may be misleading Michael. I remember that you didn't want to see him again and you really hurt him as a teenager. You can't keep doing that to him. I am sorry to use this term but if you're jerking him around then stop now" Ana warned. Even I was stunned at her language now.

Phoebe's face is frozen at Ana's words and then she lowers her shoulders and then looks up to the ceiling as if we are from a different planet all together.

Phoebe looks at us again and now slowly starts to talk. "Mom and dad, I actually like Michael. I know what I said and did, but that was five years ago. The date he and I were on was orchestrated by people who thought I would want that and he didn't know any better and went with it. Michael and I have grown up and both changed, he is a more of my type of person. He has respected me all the way, plus he and I have only started seeing each other since I went back to college after Uncle Elliot's death." Phoebe was slowly looking tired.

"Phoebe I just don't understand why you didn't tell me or your mother about him." This was the question I most wanted answered.

"It actually slipped my mind to tell you that I was taking him tonight to the ball. Things have just been a little crazy" She said honestly.

"I am not talking about the charity ball Phoebe, I am talking about you seeing him" I clarified.

"As if you didn't know Dad! You have Collins following me constantly. Don't you have some 24/7 line of communication to him so you have a minute by minute notification of what I am doing?" she says with a sarcastic tone in her voice

"No, I trust you enough that I ceased all that over three years ago. Collins is there to protect you but he is under strict rules to maintain your privacy, even from us, with the exception of any decision that will put your life in danger" I inform her and she is obviously shocked and upset at herself.

"Really?" She says as if she is not sure

"Yes! I want you to have the same college experiences as Teddy did" I am now shaking my head.

"I didn't realize, I am sorry. I didn't mean to keep you out of my life or keep secrets" Phoebe is now tearing up and moves towards her mother.

"It doesn't matter. I want to ring Michael and apologize if that's OK Phoebe" She nods and smiles. I get up and hug her. "I love you Phoebe, even if sometimes it hard to see that"

I walk into my study, grab the phone and look up Michael phone number.

**Michael:** Hello

**Christian:** Hello Michael, its Mr Grey here

I hear a gulp like sound

**Michael**: I .. I am sorry if I caused any disagreement today Sir.

We is so nervous talking to me on the phone that he is stuttering.

**Christian:** I owe you an apology. I was in the wrong at the airport. I do hope that you will join us tonight at the charity ball. I believe your parents will also be in attendance.

**Michael:** Yes thank you I would love to attend and yes my parents attend every year.

**Christian:** I hope they won't mind you being on my families table tonight next to Phoebe.

**Michael:** They understand and I would be honored to join your family, I would be even more honored to accompany your daughter.

**Christian:** Good. You will need to be here and ready by 6:00. Do you need a lift here from your parent's home?

**Michael:** No thank you I am fine.

**Christian:** I will see you then. Good afternoon.

**Michael:** Afternoon Mr Grey.

**Phoebe's POV:**

After a late morning and early afternoon of dad over reacting and almost going thermo-nuclear to apologizing, I leave the house excited with my Mom. I can't wait to see Eva, she is more than likely going to be disgusted that I am taking Michael Fuller to the ball tonight but I can't wait till she sees him now.

We are running late and everyone is already there. I hug and say hello to Aunt Mia and Aunt Kate and then go over and sit next to my cousin Eva.

"You're late! That's my usually job" she says laughing. Wow she doesn't even look like the same person Sawyer and I had to carry upstairs basically comatose from alcohol.

"Sorry, my dad went psycho likes he does you know over the fact that I hadn't told him something and you know my dad" I said rolling my eyes.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your dad. He really cares; he has helped me out so much Phoebe. I don't know where I would be without him now" She said confidently and loyally. I could only nod. I knew she was right, but there and then I missed my cousin that I could say anything to without feeling like I would have to justify myself.

I chose to have my hair put up and styled as it would then show off my dress. I looked over to my mother and Aunts and smiled. Aunt Kate looked better but I noted that she still had her wedding rings on and Uncle Elliot's wedding ring on a necklace. I was thrilled when I saw Hayley enter and apologize for being late. She came over to me and we both hugged.

"Your brother was wondering what time you would get in" she said.

"I haven't had a chance to ring him. Typical Grey family stuff got in the way" I explain and she smiled and nodded knowing what I meant.

"Since you are here on spring break, can you come and try on some dresses for the wedding? The designer has gotten back to me on the designs for my dress so now all I need is to do your dress. There are only 6 months to the wedding so I would like to get on top of this soon" She said glowing at the thought of the wedding.

"Just let me know which day and I will be free, I will make sure of it. I am so happy for you and Ted" I said grabbing her hand. I was secretly happy as I finally felt that maybe I would be able to have the same type of relationship with Michael, which seemed so easy for everyone except me.

After everyone had finished and had a cup of tea together we all left for our respected home to get finish getting ready. I sat down to put my makeup on and then got up t put my dress on. I was excited about this dress and knew it would keep Michael's eyes on me.

It was a striking red satin that only went over one shoulder. It griped and showed off my body shape. There was a split on the left side that ended on my mid thigh. Any higher then my father himself may need medical attention. There was this intricate crystals pattern along the waist. I put on diamond earrings that matched that part of the dress and a small but elegant bracelet.

I heard a knock at the door and called out "Come in". My door opened and I was surprised to find that it was Taylor. I was expected one of my immediate family members. He looked stunned as he looked at me.

"Are you OK Taylor?" I asked.

"Um, Yes, Yes I am. It's just that you look amazing tonight. No you are the image of perfection" He said now a little embarrassed.

"Thank you, I just hope Michael thinks so too" I say and go over and kiss him on the cheek.

"Well if he doesn't then he doesn't deserve to be next to you" Taylor says strongly and walks with me down the stairs. Dad, Mom and Michael are downstairs already. As I walk down stairs, I notice Michael's jaw drop and then he has the largest smile on his face. Mom smiles, but I am unable to read dad's reaction.

"You look amazing Phoebe. Here let me put this on you" Michael says trembling as he removes the ribbon off a box contained a small corsage of baby red roses tied in a line. It's beautiful and not too big as to detract from everything else.

"Thank you, it's gorgeous." I say

"Not as gorgeous as you. I think every man is going to be jealous of me when I walk in with you tonight" he said. We both got caught up in the moment and seemed to forget my parents who where only a couple of feet away from us.

"*cough*... should we leave. Hayley and Ted have their own car?" my dad says. We smile and we all start to walk outside.

"Phoebe" dad whispers. "You are truly the second most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life"

"I sure hope Mom is the first" I say teasing.

"Absolutely" He says and we get into the car happily, a far cry from earlier today. As we approached the home of my grandparents, I could already see the flash of lights from the cameras.

"Are you ready for this?" dad asked and we both shrugged. Sure I had done these events before but this was the first time with a guy next to me. Every other time I had come to this event, I was always accompanied by parents or brother. My parents walked out first and we waited about 20 seconds. Michael then looked at me, exited the car and held his hand out to help me out. We were instantly hit by the flash of lights and the media throwing questions at us.

"Miss Grey, who is your date tonight?" asked a reporter I recognized as he worked under my Aunt Kate at the same newspaper/media organization.

"His name is Michael Fuller and he is not just my date, he is actually my boyfriend" I said candidly and walked inside with Michael.

"I am sorry I just did that, I just couldn't help it" I explained to Michael.

"No that was OK, in fact that was fantastic. I rather like you calling me your boyfriend, it means I can now call you my girlfriend" he said gloating and wrapping his arm around my waist.

I introduced Michael to my grandparents and my other family members as we were seated. I took note for Eva reactions and wink once she saw how incredible Michael had become. I was a little concerned as I knew my family would more than likely want to put him on some imaginary witness box and question him.

"What are you majoring in college, Michael?" asked my grandpa.

"I am pre-law and I have been accepted into the law programme at Harvard. I do intend to return to Seattle and practice law here though." Michael was articulate and seemed to be winning points.

"You're doing law at Harvard? Dad asked to seek clarification.

"Dad he just told you that" I said. Dad was running his hand through his hair and I knew he was calculating something.

Soon it was time for the dance auction and I hated this. I had in the past made myself scarce a few minutes before it started although I failed to do so this time as I had been more focused on Michael than my own pride. Eva grabbed my hand and soon we were up on stage.

Eva was first and fetched a very respectable $35,000 from a young man I had never seen. Within minutes Eva was next to him and they were deep in conversation. Eva was strikingly gorgeous and a used to call her my real life Barbie doll cousin. Soon it was my turn and I was instantly embarrassed, but also scared that I wouldn't fetch many bids.

The bidding started and a first bid of 25,000 came first from an unknown source. I looked towards the voice and saw it was Brent. I was instantly shocked. What was he doing here and how did he get in? Was he invited? Surely not! My parents and grandparents wouldn't stand for it.

Taylor started to move towards him, but Brent took another step into the light so anything my dad or Taylor did could have been seen by everyone. "$40,000" said Michael and I breathed a sigh of relief, but a quick "$50,000" came from Brent. Brent was sweating a little now. I know that he had been working all this year but surely this would be a little over his financial limits, surely this would end here and now. "$60,000" Brent then replied. _Damn it! Not in front of my father and newly declared boyfriend._ I looked over to my family; dad was whispering into Taylor's ear and was visibly angry. "$100,000 "called out Michael and I could even see his parents were shocked but they also seemed elated at the same time. Taylor was behind Brent now and was very discretely saying something to him and then Brent retreated. The bidding finally stopped and I happily got off the stage.

"$100,000 is way too much Michael." I said worried.

"Not for you. I would pay the entire value of my trust fund for one dance with you." He said magically.

"Is there any money left in your trust fund after that display?" I asked, not even knowing he had a trust fund until now.

"Yes, definitely" he said with a wink

We took to the dance floor with the other couples. It was the first time I had danced with him since I was 16 and I couldn't believe how well he moved across the dance floor. He was so graceful and easy to follow.

"Everyone is looking at you dance" I said smiling.

"If everyone is looking at me, then it's because I am with you" he said then kissing me right there on the dance floor. I noticed he caught the attention of my entire family just then and dad did not look impressed. Oh well if dad is upset over that then I will deal with him later. Once our dance was over, dad taped Michael on the shoulder and took over dancing with me.

"You have become a wonderful dancer Phoebe" he said smirking but I knew he was proud of me.

"Why thank you dad, but Michael is easy to dance with, I still have two left feet" I said embarrassed.

"I remember you dancing with me in the living room as a little girl, sad that she didn't get to come to these events. I really wish sometimes we could go back to those days, but I am very proud of the people you and your brother have become." He said now kissing me on the forehead. "Now if you excuse me I need to see your mother." He said smirking at my mother's direction by the boat house. I was happily surprised that he wasn't concerned of the public display of affection from Michael in front of everyone or maybe he was waiting till tomorrow to discuss it.

I couldn't see Michael and so I stepped off the stage and stepped down overlooking the water. Soon I felt my arms being grabbed and I was being pulled away from view. I knew it was Brent, I could tell from his hair.

"Brent stop it! What are you doing?" I asked.

"We need to talk, now" he barked. He was dragging me toward to the direction of where my parents where. I don't know what my dad would do if he saw Brent.

**Christian POV:**

We have just sat down at the table and Michael was obviously interested in my daughter. I was immediately interested in the fact that he was going to be at Harvard law school in the fall. Perfect. I make a mental note to talk to him before they leave at the end of spring break.

* * *

_**As usual reviews and comments are MORE THAN WELCOMED! Please let me know what you think!**_


	48. Chapter 48: Establishing Relationships

**Establishing Relationships**

**Phoebe's POV**

"Stop it Brent! Let go of my hand" I plead and yell at him. I think I am more worried that someone is going to see him dragging me rather than him actually trying to do anything to me. I know no one will hear us as the band in now playing and it will drown out any sounds I am capable of making.

I must have had the look of fear on my face because as soon as he looked at me he let go immediately and looked fretful. "I'm sorry Phoebe I didn't mean to hurt or scare you. I am sorry I just didn't think!" he said.

"You didn't scare me" I said, prompting him to the jetty (wharf) next to my grandparents' house. It is the only place at the where we can't be seen and therefore we can avoid a scene.

"Brent, why did bid on me? I asked concerned.

"Surely that is obvious. It has been a long time since we have been able to dance together and I thought it would give us a chance to talk" he said naturally as if it happened every day.

"You could have just come asked me to dance. Do you even have that much money to waste on me?" I say with a hint of sarcasm. He fails to answer my question. I know I am acting like a spoilt brat in asking him, but it had to be asked!

"Who is that guy you are with?" he asks. Brent's tone of voice has now changed. It is darker and more serious. For some reason I feel a pinch of fear down my spine.

"His name is Michael Fuller and I went to school with him" I said hoping that would end the tension building up.

"Why are you with him? Did he ask you or did you ask him?" his voice was growing even darker and I started to look towards the tent where everyone was. I wonder if I should tell him the truth or not, but chose to ignore his question like he did to my previous question.

"Brent I know your feelings towards me but you promised you wouldn't try anything and that you wanted me to go to you. You're not keeping your promise right now." I said trying to make him see reason.

"I know I said that Phoebe, but I never calculated that maybe you would see other people also. I have never had a girlfriend after you and I know you didn't have a boyfriend after me. I honestly believe that is because we are destined to be together, it's like the universe wants us together, or we would have been with other people during all these years!" Wow he as serious and he meant every word he was saying. I wanted to run, I wanted to be anywhere else but the spot I was standing on. I couldn't respond, I couldn't scream, I just couldn't do anything! Brent took a deep breath in and kept going. "I know your family does not approve of me and they love you very much, but I know I love you even more!" I was now taking small tender steps away from him.

"Don't move Phoebe" he ordered and I stopped immediately in my tracks. "Regardless of what your father and hired gun say and how many times they threaten me I am always going to be around for you!" he didn't blink as he spoke.

"What did my dad and Taylor say? When did they even talk to you?" I asked confused.

"It doesn't matter, because it isn't going to change anything" he said getting more menacing.

"I need to get back to the ball. My family will be looking for me" I said frustrated and now a little scared of him. I was about to walk away when anger and fear built up and I turned around and said. "Michael is more than my date." My voice changes it is a mix of anger. "He is my boyfriend so the universe as you say is NOT pushing us together" I move to walk away quickly, but he is too fast for me and grabs my arms spinning towards him.

"Don't go Phoebe" he implores. Before I know it he is kissing me. I am shocked and taken back and pure instinct takes over as I push him away from me and he falls straight into the river. I can't remember if it's shallow or not, I do remember jumping off the jetty into the water as kids with my brother and cousin, but obviously we were so much younger and smaller. Brent quickly stands up and thought he is drenched but alas seems unscathed.

I quickly turn and move up to the ball as quickly as my heels will let me. I breath a major sigh of relief knowing that my family or Michael weren't around. As I approached to ball I regained my composure and slowed down my pace.

"There you are" Says Michael unaware of the preceding events. He is eying me off though, "You look flustered. Are you OK?" he says is soft tone.

"Yes I just needed to get some air. I think the champagne has really gone to my head" I say breathing deeply. I figured I wasn't lying as I did have a bit to drink already, in fact I felt like another drink right now. Michael smiles at me and put his arm around my waist to support me. "Come, I will get you some water" he says kissing me softly on the cheek. He hands me a glass of cold water and I it actually refreshes me.

"Phoebe, do you mind if we go and sit with my parents for a bit? I feel a little rude to them if I don't" Michael asked.

"Sure, I would like that actually". Michael takes my hand and we seek out his parents. They are on a table with four other couples. Michael informs me that most of them are either lawyers or involved in business somehow. We sit in a couple of vacant chairs. Mr and Mrs Fuller were exactly how I remember them, both very polite, respectable and well spoken. They both made me feel very comfortable. I watched and listened as Michael spoke to the people on the table about his upcoming law degree and other legal matters. I noted how good he was at changing his mannerism and voice according to his audience. He could even rival my father and Ted I thought.

"Phoebe, Michael informs us that you have been accepted into the medicine program at Harvard. Congratulations!" Mr Fuller states.

"Yes I did thank you. Thought I am sad it's going to keep me away from moving back to Seattle for another four years. At least I will have Michael there also" I say now holding his hand. We smile at each other and I can't help but blush deeply.

"There is always summer vacation and break though. We can come home then" Michael reassures me.

"I do have a summer association position at my law firm that is yours should you want it Michael" says one of the men to the right of his father. I grip Michael s hand tighter in a congratulatory manner.

I look over at Eva and note she is still talking to the guy who bid on her. I don't recognize him at all. "Michael who is that guy Eva is talking to?" Michael shrugs his shoulders.

The night goes smoothly. I am yet to see Brent again that evening, so I suspect that he made a quiet get away. Good thing since he was drenched last time I saw him this evening. Michael and I are sitting on the grass as the evening draws to a close and watching the fireworks go off. Michael puts his arms around me drawing me closer to him. I place my head on his shoulder and relish the moment. We watch as the firework explode in the sky and light up the night.

"Phoebe, would it scare you if I told you that I think I am falling in love with you?" Michael asked nervously.

"No" I say trying not to be equally embarrassed.

We were silent for the rest of the fireworks and then collected our things to leave. We quickly meet up with my parents, after saying good bye to Mr and Mrs Fuller.

"Did you have a nice evening?" My mom asked us.

"Yes" I replied. "It was wonderful" replied Michael. I noticed that we were yet to let go of each other hands just then. We got into the car and drove back to my parent's house. When we arrived home we exited the car and my parents went to their room leaving Michael and I alone. I watched my mother smile at me as she walked up the stairs with dad.

"So Michael do you want a drink? My parents keep a lot of very good wine here" I say as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Phoebe I have to drive home. I shouldn't" he said very matter of fact like.

"You don't have to drive home" I say shrugging my shoulders

"I do not think it would be polite to have Taylor or someone else take me" he said making me laugh. "What's so funny?" he said looking a little hurt and shocked

"You are silly. I didn't mean to have someone drive you home, I meant you could stay here the night" I said smiling and laughing a little still, but Michael still had a look of shock on his face.

"What about your parents? Aren't you daddy's little girl?" he asked terrified taking some deep breaths! "Also Phoebe I don't think I want our first time together to be in your parent's house"

I giggle at his sincerity. "I am not talking about sex. I am just wondering if you want to sleep here tonight. This way we can have a few more drinks and talk. I am not so ready for tonight to end" Michael still looks a bit unsure and is looking around. _Please don't tell me my dad and Taylor have spoken to him also about me and such!_ I pick up my phone and decide to make a call.

"Who are you ringing its past midnight" Michael asks looking at his watch.

"Hi Dad, I am going to put you on loud speaker, can you do the same on your cell phone" after my dad agrees I press the speaker button on my phone. "Thanks Mom and Dad! Michael and I are down stairs and we are going to have some wine and chat. As a result I don't believe Michael driving home would be a wise idea, I also do not believe it would be fair to make one of the security personnel take him home when it is already so late, plus his car is still here. If Michael was to stay the night, say in Ted's old room, would he survive the night?" I ask now smirking at Michael whilst he looks frightful.

"Would I or Taylor seek out to kill or hurt him? No" My dad says

"Thank you Dad and Mom. We will see you both in the morning. I am going to get some of Ted's old clothes for Michael to wear."

"We are fine with that. Phoebe can you take the phone off speaker, we want to talk to you about something privately?" said my mom. I smiled uncomfortably to Michael who was getting jittery. I listened as both my parents spoke to me, nodded and said goodnight. I smile as I disconnect the call and then pass a rather large glass of wine to Michael.

"What did they just say then?" He asks very weary.

"They told me that they trust me to make wise decisions and to make sure you use a condom if we were to have sex, but to keep all the moaning and noise down a to a minimum". Michael mouth formed an O and looks like he wants to run for the hills.

"I am joking, but only about the moaning and noise. My parents are very much into safe sex." I said now honestly.

"You can be so incorrigible Miss Phoebe Grace Grey" Michael said but a smile was quickly growing on his face.

"That may be one of the greatest complements I have ever received" I said in good humor. "Come I will show you were you can get changed. I am eager to get out of this dress" I put my glass of wine down and led him upstairs.

Within minutes we were changed into casual clothing. Ted's old clothes kind of fitted Michael, though Michael was a little bigger in the arms. We went back downstairs, grabbed our wine, plus the bottle and then we went outside and sat on the outdoor area couches.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight Michael" I said looking fondly at him.

"Oh no, the pleasure was certainly all mine. I just can't believe that Brent turned up." He said shaking a bit. I had told Michael everything about Brent last week at Harvard. I thought I owed it to him to tell him.

"Tonight, after the first dance, Brent grabbed my hand and took me to the boat house". Michael turned towards me. I filled him on with what Brent had said to me.

"I am very glad you told him I was your boyfriend. Did he do anything?" Michael seems worried since he also knows about the time I was at Brent's house all those years ago.

"He kissed me" Michael jumped up with a start and looked mad. "Do not worry Michael I didn't kiss him, in fact I pushed him away in a reflex move and I pushed him into the water. I didn't see him after that at the ball" I reassured him.

"Good" he said calming down a bit. "I wish he had gotten hurt! This way he would have had to explain himself." We quickly finished the bottle of wine and went back upstairs.

"Goodnight Michael" I said not wanting to let go of his hand.

"Sleep well" he said then kissed me softly but passionately. We then went into our respective rooms alone. The next morning I woke up and I felt groggy. Maybe I did drink a little too much last night, but at least I didn't have anything on today. Tomorrow I was going to get measured and fitted for my bridesmaid dress. I look at the clock and it is 10am. I can't believe I have slept that long. I dragged myself of bed and into the shower. I finally emerge out of my room in a pair of jeans and top. I look into Ted's old room and Michael isn't in there.

I go down stairs and find him with my dad in a serious conversation. The both stop talking once I get downstairs. Michael stands up and kisses me

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing we have just been talking" Michael states. I take note that neither of them plans on answering my question. I frown at them both.

"Do you want some coffee? You should also have something to eat" said dad.

"I don't think I could stomach any food right now, but coffee sounds great" I said deciding not to push the matter of their conversation at the moment. Michael makes me some coffee and it really hits the spot. Ten minutes later I check my phone and realize that I have missed a few calls from Eva. Oh no I hope everything is OK. I ring her straight back.

**Eva**: hello

**Phoebe**: hi Eva I am so sorry I missed your calls but I have been asleep.

**Eva**: Serious? It's almost 11am. Well no matter. I was going to ask you to meet me this morning however I can't now.

**Phoebe**: why?

**Eva**: I am meeting Jonathon MacArthur for lunch.

**Phoebe**: who is that?

**Eva**: How much did you drink last night? He was the guy who won the dance with me.

**Phoebe**: Oh so that was his name.

**Eva**: Yes. Also I have to tell you that I heard about Brent and the water incident last night. Good move, I am rather proud of you!

I was shocked that she knew. I thought no one had seen us.

**Phoebe**: how do you know about that?

**Eva**: He told a mutual friend about it.

**Phoebe**: can you meet me Tuesday? I want to hear about this new flame. I am with Hayley doing wedding stuff tomorrow

**Eva**: OK, meet me at 11am at my place.

**Phoebe**: See you then.

**Eva**: Bye.

I got off the phone feeling happy for my cousin. She had such a hard trot lately, but now seemed to be getting everything together. Suddenly I felt Michael's arms around me and it was like heaven.

"I am sorry but I need to go. I promised my dad that I would meet him and his friend to discuss my summer associate position." I spun around to face Michael.

"Are you sure you really have to go?" I said pouting.

"Yes, I do. I have a request to make of them so I really need to go" he said.

"What request?" I asked curiously.

"I can't tell you, but nothing bad. I promise. Can I come and see you tomorrow" he said. I sincerely hoped that he wasn't going to start keeping things from me. That is one thing I couldn't handle.

"I am with Hayley doing wedding stuff but I will be home in the evening. You can come over, have dinner here and we can make out on the couch watching some old show" I said gleefully.

"Make out?" He said curiously.

"Yes. I never got to make out on the couch at my parents house as a teenager and at the age of 21 I figure it is about time" I said trying not to make it seem that I was snapping at him.

"It's a date." He said now kissing me and leaving.

I felt alone now. I wondered what my mother was doing and went to find her. I finally found her in the study going through some old photos, whilst dad is on his laptop answering work emails as he always does.

"Morning Phoebe, Are you feeling ok? You were in bed for a long time" mom asked concerned.

"I just went to bed late, plus I don't think mixing wine and champagne is a good idea. I haven't seen some of these photos before" I remark looking at pictures of mom and dad when they were so young. Gosh dad looks striking and mom is radiant.

"I am trying to organize some photos for Ted. Can you help me? There are more boxes of photos in the closet. Can you being me some more?" Mom asks. I get up and open the large closet doors. I pull out a couple of photo boxes when I notice a large flat cardboard box that spikes my interest. It doesn't look like the any of the other boxes. I open it and I can't believe what I have found. I turn around holding them and look at my parents who are equally as shocked as me.

* * *

**Sorry not much of a cliff-hanger as you would all know what the photos contain from reading the books, but how will Christian explain these. I would very much like to thank you for everyone who keeps reading my story. It is very much appreciated.**


	49. Chapter 49: When The Past Comes To Haunt

**Hi all. So excited as I have now written over the 100,000 words in this story and am close to 100,000 views. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**When the past comes to haunt us.**

Christian's POV:

Ana and I had only been in our room for less than 20 minutes when my cell phone rang. I looked down and was surprised to see it was Phoebe.

"Hi Dad, I am going to put you on loud speaker, can you do the same on your cell phone". Ana and I nodded at each other and I press the speaker button on my phone.

"Thanks Mom and Dad! Michael and I are down stairs and we are going to have some wine and chat. As a result I don't believe Michael driving home would be a wise idea, I also do not believe it would be fair to make one of the security personnel take him home when it is already so late, plus his car is still here. If Michael was to stay the night, say in Ted's old room, would he survive the night?" Phoebe asks.

Ana is almost beside herself with horror knowing that Phoebe is saying this so Michael can hear but personally I am rather enjoying this. I sincerely hope he would take it as a warning never to hurt my daughter. I try not to chuckle at the poor boys fear.

"Would I or Taylor seek out to kill him? No" I respond

"Thank you Dad and Mom. We will see you both in the morning. I am going to get some of Ted's old clothes for Michael to wear."

"We are fine with that. Phoebe can you take the phone off speaker?" says Ana.

"Phoebe, that's horrid what you just did to Michael. However, we trust you to make wise decisions and to make sure you use a condom if we were to have sex". I am immediately shocked at Ana response as I end the conversation with our daughter through the phone.

"You just encouraged our daughter to have sex" I snap.

"No I encouraged her to be safe" Ana states as if we are in a debate of some sorts.

"Oh Anastasia I think I may have to do something about this. Where are those little balls? I ask and she happily hands to me making us both smile.

Ana and I wake up at 8am and head down stairs where we find an empty bottle of wine and two glasses. I frown, considering I know that Phoebe and Michael had both been drinking at the ball, plus they drank more than I expected last night. I guess we I won't be seeing either of them early this morning. I wonder if they did anything last and I grimace at the thought. I know that it is contradictory to considering I did give Ted more leeway in his private life but Phoebe was my little girl.

Ana and I start to eat breakfast together. "I need to go through the family photos. Ted and Hayley want some for their apartment" Ana said.

"Maybe we should we should give them their wedding present early." I said making Ana excited. We had considered several possible presents to them, but in the end we had decided on a perfect gift. We were just waiting to give it to them now. Everything was set.

"We can give it to them any time you like" I say to Ana smiling.

"Excuse me, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Michael says politely, now walking into the kitchen. He looked a little nervous, as if he was walking right in to the lion's cage.

"You're not interrupting, thought we did think you would sleep in though. Would you like some breakfast? Ana asks and Gail brings him an omelet, some fruit and coffee.

"Is Phoebe awake?" I ask wondering if he has seen her this morning.

"I don't know. I stayed in Ted's old room and I haven't seen her" He says very cautiously. I watch him wondering what they did last night. "We did stay up a little late so she is more than likely to sleep in. I have to meet my dad and a family friend about doing a summer placement." He informed us.

After breakfast Ana then got up to call Kate and I know she would then go into the study. I knew that this would be my chance to talk to Michael alone. "Michael before you go can I talk to you?" I am asking him but I am not really going to give him a choice.

"Yes' he says nervously as we sit in the living room now. "If you're wondering Mr Grey, Phoebe and I didn't do anything untoward last night". He is confident in his response causing me to be unusually surprised by how forward he is in his relationship with our daughter.

"Yes I know that nothing happened" I say. My comment causes him to freeze mid movement and he looks nervous wondering how I would know so. I decide that it is best I not to explain further how I know.

"I was curious if Phoebe had ever mentioned someone from her past to you? A Brent Jones who she briefly dated in high school"

"Yes. I know about their past relationship and his wish to return into her life" he said looking uncomfortable,

'Do you know that he is going to Harvard next year to do law?" I inquired, Michael nods but I don't think he knew as his lips are narrowed and looks surprised

"I just want you to know that Ana and I have no interest in Brent having contact with Phoebe. We are putting measures in to ensure they are kept as far apart as possible." I state

"Well obviously I am in agreement. I am falling in love with your daughter and I hope she will reciprocate" Michael states/ I nod and smile but I too wonder about Michael. I wonder if any guy could be good enough for my brilliant daughter.

"Mr Grey I actually wanted to talk to you about this summer? Michael asked. I listened to what he proposed. Before I could tell him my opinion, Phoebe walked down the stairs and caused us to stop talking.

What's going on?" Phoebe enquirers and I don't wish for to know that I was talking about Brent to Michael.

"Nothing we have just been talking" Michael states. Phoebe is frowning at us both now.

"Do you want some coffee? You should also have something to eat" I said.

"I don't think I could stomach any food right now, but coffee sounds great" Phoebe explained. She was obviously hung over and I was rather unhappy at her. However in light of everything I decided not to push the matter of their conversation at the moment. Michael takes Phoebe's hand lovingly and takes her into the kitchen.

I go into the study and turn on my laptop to check my emails. I notice an email from my lawyer in regards to a per-nuptial agreement between Ted and Hayley. Ana and I didn't pressure Ted or Hayley over one. Hayley's parents actually suggested it to them both as they didn't want anyone to think that she was marrying for money or anything.

"Hayley signed the pre-nup" I inform Ana, who is of two minds to the situation. Thoughts go back to the time when my dad wanted her to sign one and I refused to allow her to sign one, though we were both conflicted when it came to our own son. Our lawyer was placed under strict conditions to keep it fair still, but still protect Ted. Especially as Ted's trust fund would mature soon.

After 30 minutes, Phoebe entered looking a little bored. Michael had left and she was free for the rest of the day. She didn't need to meet Hayley to deal with wedding matters until the next day. Personally I wouldn't mind some quiet family time.

"Morning Phoebe, Are you feeling OK? You were in bed for a long time" Ana asked concerned.

I just went to bed late, plus I don't think mixing wine and champagne is a good idea. I haven't seen some of these photos before" I hear her say though by now I am engrossed in the details of the pre-nuptial agreement.

"What are these?" Phoebe asks with her voice raised and a little panicked. I casually look up from my laptop that had occupied my focus. I stop breathing when I see the contents of Phoebe hands. The images of the photos flash before my eyes. I don't need to look at them again to remember their contents

Ana's eyes burn as she looks at me. I had told her years ago that I would destroy them, but I failed to do so. After the incident with Leila I wanted the extra insurance policy to protect my family. I now looked at my daughter, who even though was now a young adult she was still my child whom I didn't want to taint with my past. I was I now going to explain this to her. I stood up and moved calmly but with a steady pace towards Ana and phoebe.

"Phoebe, give me those and sit down on the chair" I ordered. She looked at me confused. I wondered what was going through her mind. I wasn't able to read her. Phoebe handed the photos and box to me and sat down slowly. She kept looking at her mother and then me, but I was more concerned with how she looked faint. I sat on the chair facing her and was then overjoyed that Ana came and sat next to me.

"These are very old photos" I tell her. Somehow in my head it seems better this way and it was an attempt to limit the information and revelations that I would have to give up.

"They are still photos though and the contents remain the same. Whose photos are they?" I wonder if I should lie to protect her but then what if she finds out then truth later. I look at Ana and she whispers to me. "Tell her the truth" she then gives my hand a squeeze. Look at my hands and clench my hair.

"Dad, whose photos are they? What is happening in them? Phoebe asks again. I now realize that she has no idea of BDSM. I take a deep breath and relief and then recall how Ana had no idea of it also when she met me. Though I know Phoebe isn't a virgin but her sexual experience is very limited.

"They are mine" I say simply. Phoebe sits back and slightly away from me now. She has scrunched up her eyes as if in disgust and then goes in to a state of shock, her jaw drops and looks like she is going to get up and leave. I take a deep breath.

"Phoebe, do remember when you were 16 and you entered this very room and wanted to tell us what had happened with you and Brent? You asked us not to talk or ask you any questions until you had finished talking. Well now it's your turn to reciprocate. Let me explain everything then I will answer all your questions." Phoebe wasn't making eye contact with me. "Phoebe, do you agree?" I ask again but much more demanding this time.

"OK. Fine. Yes. I won't talk or ask questions until you have finished" she says shaking her head a little.

"Also you need to know what ever I tell you remain secret. Not even your brother knows what I am going to tell you' Phoebe raises her head; she is surprised that Ted doesn't know. She nods strongly now, and I note she is a little calmer now. "Dad and mom, that night I told you the whole truth, so I want the whole truth from you both now."

_The whole truth?… wow. I had been aiming for the truth but not the who_le _story. _"You know that Uncle Elliot, Aunt Mia and I were adopted, well I got adopted at the age of 4. Life was pretty bad before that and my birth mother was an addict amongst other things and I got abused. When I got adopted, things were better, but I had a lot of issues, especially when it came to relationships. In my early teens I got even more messed up. I was drinking, getting into fights and I even got expelled from a couple of schools". Phoebe was looking at Ana and I taking everything in. "When I was 15, I was doing some work for one of my parents friends and the wife came out one day and she kissed me and then slapped me. This started what is in those photos."

I stopped waiting to read Phoebe's reaction. She was listening intently. "After that relationship ended, I had various other relationships with women that were of a dominant-submissive nature. I took those photos but I should have destroyed those years ago, they are part of my past. I stopped that even before you and Ted were born. In fact it was meeting your mom and I falling in with her that made me cease those relationships." I was hoping that would be enough explanation for her but she just looked confused.

"Phoebe, I had a really hard time with relationships and this how I did things. I am not saying that it was right or anything. I was always monogamous and I always took precautions." I watched Phoebe's body language but she wasn't giving anything away.

"Do you want to ask me any questions?" I asked

"Is this the way you both conduct your relationship, like in those photos?" Phoebe asked squeamishly.

"Phoebe, those photos depict a dominant-submissive relationship, or BDSM, and no your mom and I don't have that type of relationship. We never ever got did." I explained and Phoebe seemed relieved.

"Angel, we never wanted you to find out about this, especially not like this. Your dad and I have had a very full sexual life, but I was never his submissive." Ana said to further reassure our daughter but I realized she was going through the worst things ever for a child, the thought of thinking about your parents and sex.

"So how many women did you do this with?" Phoebe asked and I gulp.

"Fifteen" I say honestly.

"Fifteen? Are you serious?" She yells and starts to look pale and faint again. "And you where 15 when you started a similar type of relationship with a friend of grandma's? What did grandma and grandpa do when she found out?" Phoebe was almost hysterical now

"They didn't find out for years. In fact your grandmother found out by accident when she overheard the truth. I was with your mom by then and your grandmother threw that now ex-friend out of her house where she was over for my birthday dinner in fact" I explained.

"Grandma never knew until then? Does she know about those 15 other girls?" Phoebe was looking even sicker now

"No, she doesn't know about those other women. She and the family just thought I was gay before I met your mother" I said honestly, hoping she would find some humor in my last comment.

"Where do you even do those types of things?" she asked. I wonder then if I should tell her about the red room at Escala. We still owned the penthouse and used it here and there, thought the red room was more or less cleared out. I got rid of the whips and canes as Ana didn't want them and we relocated what we did want to our new house but kept it locked up where no one would find them.

"Obviously in private" I said obviously trying to avoid mention of the room.

"Hang on dad, if you did this before you met mom, then Taylor and Gail do they know about all this? They would have been around during that time?" Phoebe again proved to be extremely clever!

"They both know about my past, but they signed non-disclosure agreements when they started working with me, as did the 15 other girls. Those photos where just further protection." Phoebe wouldn't even look at me now. I got up to walk to her and put my hands on her arms. I wanted her to realize that I was still the same man she had known for 21 years. I am still her overbearing, overprotective father who loved her endlessly.

"Angel what I did was wrong and it is all in the past. It is not who I am anymore" I said hoping she would turn around and look at me.

"You have been so unfair dad. I had sex at the age of 16 with a guy who is similar age to me and you go ballistic! You didn't once seem to think back and realize what you did for years was a thousand times worse. You haven't even considered giving Brent a second chance even though you it seems you have been given more chances yourself" She said. Phoebe looked repulsed and was getting so emotional. Regardless of my past I couldn't ever accept Brent and Phoebe having any type of relationship.

"I just didn't want you getting hurt. I was hurt until I met your mother" I pleaded with her

"I just don't think I even know who you are anymore dad" Phoebe said looking at me and crushing my heart. She walked towards the door.

"Phoebe do not walk away" Ana said. Phoebe stopped and looked like she was going to cry but stopped herself. She grabbed the clay ornament she had made me when she was in elementary school and dropped it, reminiscent of the past two disagreements we had and I threw something against the wall.

"Well that didn't make me feel any better" Phoebe sighed and walked out. I looked at Ana who was motionless and fearful.

"I'm sorry Ana" I said but she didn't move or respond for several minutes. I kept my arms around her and didn't let go.

**Phoebe's POV:**

I am so angry and confused. I felt like I have been lied to but at the same time I knew that my parents sex life and past life was there business. But those photos and dad's contradictory behavior have me rattled. I quickly grab the keys to my dad's new car and leave the house before security or anyone can act.

I drive out of the drive way and through the gates. Dad's new car automatically causes them to open. I remember this for last time dad let me drive it when he took me gliding. I drive off knowing my destination, as if in some form of retribution against my dad. I get out of the car and knock on the door. The door opens quickly.

"Phoebe!, hi, I didn't expect you to come here" he said but obviously happy at my arrival.

"I know, but it is time I did something" I said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologize that it took me so long to update. I will update a new chapter soon! I am looking forward to writing about the wedding, Ana and Christian wedding gift and who Phoebe was with at the end of the chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50: Where Do We Go From Here?

**_really excited about the next few chapters. hope you enjoy this one  
_**

**Where do we go from here?**

**Christians POV**

I look at my watch and it's now been an hour since I have spoken to Phoebe and what a conversation that was. I sigh and decide that it is time to find her. As I leave the study I pick up the part of the now broken mug that Phoebe destroyed. She was only 7 when she made it at school as a father's day gift and I had adored it keeping it close my desk even to this day. The big pink heart is broken right through the middle. A Poignant sign if ever!

I went upstairs, throughout the house and outside to look for her but she was nowhere in sight. It wasn't until I went to the front of the house that I noticed my car was missing. Phoebe had taken it and that meant she was alone, angry and emotional without any security or anyone. I avoided becoming frantic by focussing my energies on finding her.

When I entered the house, I found a worried Ana. "I can't find Phoebe and she has left her cell phone here" Ana said handling me the phone. I tried to see who Phoebe had rung last but found she had a password on her phone.

"Get around this password?" I order Sawyer briskly. Within seconds we are we are able to gain access to all the information on the smart phone. We check her last calls, text messages and all the data on it. "Damn it" I say tossing the phone. She erased all the data already. "Taylor, track my car".

"Phoebe has your car?" Ana asks. I nod which only serves to make my wife cry. Within minutes Sawyer and Taylor come towards us. Taylor looks furious.

"Mr Grey, we have found the car and we need to go now" he says loudly and runs outside with Sawyer, Ana and I following him. When we are in the SUV Taylor tells us of the location of the car and Ana grabs my hand tightly.

"She is so mad Christian. She could do anything and in her mind she probably thinks she is just getting even with you and even me" Ana warned.

"Faster" I tell Taylor and he puts his foot on the gas.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Phoebe, Hi I didn't expect you to come here" he said but obviously happy at my arrival.

"I know, but it is time I did something" I said then grabbing his and kissing him hard and passionately. When I realised what I had done I pulled back.

"Can we go and talk away from here?" I ask.

"Of course" he says excited but I don't share his excitement. I am fearful and worried that I may have opened up a can of worms that I am or may not want.

"We need to go away from here thought. I took my dad's car but he has a tracker on it so he will be here eventually. I have left a note on the car for him with. Can we take your car?" I ask urgently. Brent is smiling and quickly grabs a few things.

"Leave your cell phone" I order. I need to eliminate all the possible means for dad to trace us. Brent looks confused. "Brent, my dad and Taylor can find us through your phone and I don't think they will be happy to see us together" Brent immediately drops it on the table. As we walk out and approach the Brent's car I see my note flapping in the wind, tied down beneath the wipers. I hope I don't end up regretting it.

"Where do you want to go?" Brent asks like a kid on Christmas day as he drives out onto the road. I am dumbfounded at his question. I hadn't even thought about where to go, actually I don't think I had been thinking since I found that cardboard box.

"Why don't we go to that old pizza shop we went to when we met" Brent turns left and is smiling at the thought on the pizza shop. I became infatuated with him there and it was before all the negative stuff occurred. I rubbed my forehead saying a silent prayer that I would soon know what I am doing. Within thirty minutes we arrive and get a booth. Brent orders pizza and brings over a couple of cokes.

"So your parent's and family don't know you are with me, do they? Brent says with a hint of humor.

"If they did then Taylor would be right next to you breaking your nose or every bone in your body." I say confidently then I look down at my hands. "What the hell, it's not as if we ever even really know anyone" I say quietly. I was very disheartened at this thought. Who are my parents? I thought I understood my mom's loving nature and need to grounded regardless of my overly privileged upbringing and my dad obsessive need to ensure my safety and know my every move. However, were they trying to protect me or them?

"I hear your brother and Hayley are getting married, though I guess I shouldn't hold my breathe waiting for an invitation." Brent said.

"Did you read about the engagement in the paper?" Ted was becoming rather well known in the business world. He also did a lot of the media releases and interviews on behalf of GEH now so he was being photographed more than ever, thus this engagement had got a lot of media attention. A magazine had even offered them a huge sum of money for exclusive photos. Of course they declined.

"Yes it is in every newspaper in town and across America, plus my sister told me. She is invited to the wedding also." I then recalled that Brent's elder sister was friends with Hayley from high school. How could I forget this fact, this is how my parents and brother had seen the photo of us on Facebook at this very pizza shop years ago. The pizza came out and it was delicious. I can't believe how hungry I was.

"Brent I need to know why you think things would be different now."

"Look at me Phoebe! Do I even resemble that cocky and arrogant teenager? I am a different person and I am so much more. I changed my major from fine art to law so I could be close to you next school year" he said impassioned

"The thing is I don't love you! " I say critically.

"Then why did you kiss me when you saw me today and make no mistake it was you who kissed me" He said angrily. I was embarrassed at my actions and I knew I had acted inappropriately.

"I know and I was wrong, I was just so mad at my parents and I thought coming to you would fix it. I know I was wrong. I am sorry!" I said now realising that all this was a mistake! Everything!

"Phoebe, you may think you don't love me but you do. You told me once you loved me and I know deep down you will again." Brent was being sincere.

"I didn't love you. I was a bratty 16 year old who was seeking adventure" I tried to reason with him.

"Maybe you are just a bratty 21 year old now" he said scolding me. I felt very uncomfortable but he was right.

"Brent, I love Michael. The guy I was with at the ball last night, in fact he is my boyfriend" I say concerned over his reaction, but I had to tell him. NO ORE LIES! I felt a warm glow inside of me, yes I love Michael, I really love him. I may not be sure if my relationship with my parents could ever be the same but I could always control on who I love. I immediately think to myself that I need to get out of here.

"Phoebe, Phoebe?" Brent repeated to get my attention.

"Sorry I was thinking about stuff" I said moving a little further from him.

"I won't ever give you up" He said scaring me now.

"But, I am not yours to give up though" I said as I got up and left the shop. I watched him as I walked out and his expression was unchanged. I moved quickly to a taxi stand got into the first taxi that came.

"Where to miss?' said the foreign sounding taxi driver. That was twice in the same day that I didn't know the answer to this question.

_**Ana's POV:**_

We arrived and found Christian's car. I watched as he approached the front of the car and grabbed the note. His mood changes from angry to thermo-nuclear Christian. He passes me the note and I notice his hand is trembling.

_Mom and Dad,_

_Sorry I took the car, but I didn't damage it and it was necessary. The keys are inside and I know you can remotely unlock it. Since you are here, you will now know that I am with Brent and you are going to be upset and mad. Keep in mind that is how I felt in the study today. I need to work out how I feel. Maybe if dad can change then could Brent? Don't come looking for me as I am fine. I will see you at home when I get there, but I don't know what time that will be._

_Phoebe_

"Christian we need to find her" I say fearful. Christiana and Taylor go to the house and knock but no one answers. God please don't let Phoebe do something she will regret, I pray. I ring ted, Kate, Grace and Carrick and no one has seen her since last night. I even ring several good friends of Phoebe that she might be with but no one has seen her. I consider ringing Michael but I choose not to.

"Taylor has a team out looking for them. Do you want me to take you home?" Christian asks putting him arms around her.

"Yes but you need to come with me. Phoebe is mad at you and to be honest so am I" I say now wanting to scream. Once we get home I let my feelings out.

"Why did you still have those photos?" I scream and yell.

"Ana, I kept them for the same reason that I took them, you know that! After the incident with Leila, I was shaken. I didn't want you or our family to be put in danger again or get hurt. I never thought that one of our children would ever find them. They are supposed to be locked up in the safe at Escala!" Christian was pacing and thinking deeply.

"Then who moved them and put them in the closet" I asked. I was still angry but now I was getting worried.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out" Christian said now honing in his anger.

I look at my watch and notice Phoebe has been gone for hours. Where in the world is she? I wonder.

**Christian's POV**

It's Monday. Ana and I wake up from a restless night. I go to look and see if Phoebe came home. I put my head down and discover she hasn't. I get dressed and leave the house with the cardboard box in my hand. I know now who the only other person is who would have been able to move them. There was only one person left that would have had unrestricted access to our house and Escala. I walk into this person's office. I don't knock. I enter holding the parcel. I can tell from their look that they know the nature of the contents of the parcel and the gig is up.

* * *

**Hi all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the cliff hangers! Please review! Reviews are the bomb!**


	51. Chapter 51: The Ties That Bind Us

**The ties that bind us together... **

**Christians POV:**

I enter holding the parcel. I can tell from their look that they know the nature of the contents of the parcel and the gig is up. I place the box on the desk and I look up.

"So Theodore are you going to tell me how you found these and when you moved them?" I ask him. I am looking at him straight in the eye and my 23 year old son looks more like a child than a young adult now.

"Why do you think it was me?" he says avoiding making eye contact. It's the same thing he would say to me as child when he wanted to get out of some predicament he got himself into.

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this son. There are only about six people who could have moved this from Escala to our house, as they would need full access to both properties without drawing any attention to themselves. Two of them are your mother and I, but we didn't move them. Then there is Taylor and Gail but they have also known about these for years then there is your sister but considering how shocked she was when she found them in the closet it definitely wasn't her." I said wondering if he would take the bait.

"What, Phoebe found them? She saw the photos? Is she OK?" He asks standing up and terrified. His reaction has given up his guilt. I hadn't shown him the contents of the box yet and the only way he would have known about it would be if he found it and moved it.

"So you know about the photos but how would you since I haven't opened the box up yet?" I shook my head. _Why?_

"Yes I do and yes it was me" his confession hit me hard.

"Explain how and why. Tell me everything" I ordered.

"When Hayley and I were first dating in college I took her to a gallery opening. The artist was rather good and I was introduced to her. When she found out my last name was Grey and that you were my dad, her mood and body language changed quickly. I kept talking to her and she finally told me that she knew you."

"What was the artist's name?" I ask.

"Leila, I can't remember her last name plus she was changing it as she was getting married the upcoming month."

The mere mention of her name rattled me. "Keep going" I said calculating my next move.

"I kept asking her how she knew you and then she finally told me that she couldn't legally tell me. Of course I was even more curious. I pressured her for more information as I was worried that she was lying and it could impact on the family. She finally told me to look for the flat cardboard box that would be locked in the safe. She then refused to look and talk to me. The next time Hayley and I came home, we stayed at Escala for a night and I couldn't sleep so I got up and was in the kitchen when I found a key. I hadn't seen it before but suspected that it would be to that room was always locked. I unlocked it and found the red room sparse. I looked around and opened the closet. In there was a safe and I entered the same password as the one at home and alas it opened with the box inside. I opened it and then saw all the pictures. I noticed the same table and bed in the room than was in the photos and I realized that they had been taken there and that you had taken them"

I couldn't believe that my past was causing so much damage after so long. "Why didn't you ask me about them?" I asked.

"I planned on asking you. That was the weekend that I came for my birthday and told you about the Brussels offer. I took them to the house and put them in the cupboard until I could talk to you. I didn't want to have them lying around, but that was a rather heated weekend and I left with you threatening to cut me out of the company that I forgot about the photos." Ted was taking deep breaths and looked like he had run a marathon. I was fuming.

"Well your sister found them and now we can find her!" I said walking out of his office but I returned and closed the door. "I will never tell you mother and sister that you moved them, but heaven help YOU and ME if your sister is hurt as a result of this" I said walking out and leaving Ted shaking.

**Phoebe's POV:**

I wake up dazed and look around. It takes me a minute to remember where on earth I am. "Phoebe, are you awake?" I hear never being so glad to hear my name before as it reminds me where I am

"Yes and you can come in. I am more or less decent" I say laughing, but it stops him walking in

"So is it ok for me to come in then?" Michael says nervously making me laugh out loud.

"Yes enter now, it is your house "I notice that he is cautiously walking in. "Michael if you don't relax this very minute then I'm going to strip my clothes off right and give you a lap dance" I try to say seriously but fail to do so as Michael is still looking scared.

"You wouldn't dare? Plus my mom is home and I keep checking my back to see if your dad is there or someone else searching for you" Michael said honestly coming closer to me and sitting on the bed.

"No but only because I don't want to give your mother a heart attack. She was very nice I letting me stay here last night. Besides I don't even know what one does in lap dance" I say now very embarrassed. It then occurs to me that one of those girls in dad's photos probably gave my father one at one time.

I like your sister's old room" I said looking around. It was painted white on 3 sides with a pretty wallpaper design on the main wall. There were pictures around the room and a large walk in wardrobe. The bed was a dark wood queen's sized bed with classical matching furniture.

"I like you in my sisters room" his hair was unruly and his eyes where glowing. Wow did he always look this good in the morning?

"Where is she? I can't even recall her at school even though she would have been in Ted's year" I said curiously. Tonight was the first time I had even seen a picture of her.

"Claire went to a all girl's school here in Seattle, her choice and lives in New York now. She's also a lawyer and she's specialized in intellectual property rights. Claire managed to mix her love of fashion with our dads wish that she enter the law profession. She is works for a major fashion house in their legal department"

"Do you see her much?" I asked.

"Summers, holidays and such. I miss her a lot but we are both rather busy at the moment with school and work" he said sadly. I knew what he meant I also missed Ted heaps also.

"We could go to New York one weekend when we are back at college and introduce you to her if you like. She would rather like you. She often said she would have rather had a sister to shop with rather than a brother" He says light-hearted." But Miss Phoebe I actually came here wondering if you want some breakfast"

"Breakfast? Oh ok. I will get dressed and meet you in the kitchen" I said looking for my clothes from yesterday. Damn I didn't have any clean clothes and I know that I have to meet Hayley. I start to consider the where I should go home and get changed? I probably should ring my parents but I can't bring myself to do so.

"No stay here. I want to bring you breakfast in bed" he says smiling and kissing me slowly. It was the kiss that you could only get from a person who loved you more than life. I left horrible as I hadn't told what that I seen Brent yesterday.

I watched Michael exit the room and my thoughts drifted back to yesterday. After getting into the taxi and not knowing where I wanted to go. I was confused at my dad declaration and I ended up at my uncle's grave. I had always spoken to my Uncle Elliot as a teenager when I had a disagreement with my dad. He would always make some joke and tell me story from dads past and then make me see some sort of reason behind his madness, but even this would have been a hard task for my uncle. I sat on the bench next to the grave. I didn't think I could miss anyone so much.

"Phoebe" I hear my name being called and turn around to find my grandmother.

"Hi grandma, I didn't know you would be here" I say nervously, wondering if dad had sent out the family and security to search for me.

"Are you here by yourself?" grandma asks concerned looking around for the usual entourage of security.

"Yes" I say but she isn't surprised by my answer! "Grandma please don't ring my parents and tell them I am here, please" I say as she sits next to me.

"Your parents rang me already and asked me if I had seen you today. Would you care to fill me in?" Grandma asks warmly but a definite parental tone that I am sure she used on my father.

"I had kind of a disagreement with dad, as I found something out. I left the house without them or Taylor or anyone knowing" I Said. Dad mentioned that grandma knew something about dad's sexual past but it was so much to take in that I couldn't remember it all and I didn't want to blurt anything out that my grandma didn't need to know. "Did you know I would be here grandma?"

"No. I come here once and a while. Call it fate that we ran into each other however I think you need to talk, come let's go somewhere". We went to a local coffee house.

"So Phoebe, what did you and your dad disagreed about?" Grandma asks

"I found out some information on dad when he was younger and I got really mad as I though back to how he had failed to take that into consideration when I was his age"

"Phoebe your dad loves you and everything he does is to protect you. Your parents have bought up amazing children regardless of the fact that the media has tried to take photos of you every day."

"Do you know about Brent?" I ask

"Yes your parents have told me everything and how he has come back. Your grandfather and I agree with your parents. He shouldn't be back in your life and you should stay far away from him. He is lucky that he didn't get killed when he tried to hurt you" Grandma said shaking her head.

"I worked that out today" I said horrified that I went to see Brent as some form of eveng4e on my dad. "Grandma what did you do when you found out about my dad's sexual actions as a teenager?" I asked causing her to almost spit out her coffee.

"Your dad told you about that?" Grandma looked sad and angry, as if she was revisiting a horrible memory.

"I found out by accident" I explained. I didn't want to mention the photos; it would hurt my grandma too much!

"I was furious! A friend of mine had exploited my son! We were just glad that he met your mother. She really helped out your father! Their love was the one thing they needed" She said smiling. It was then when a realized where I needed to be.

"Grandma would you do me two major favors please? I Promise I will be smart about my choices and that I won't do anything stupid and I won't put my life in danger." I said overly dramatically.

"Yes, only because I know you will do whatever you want with help or not. You are too much like your dad" She said.

"Can you take me to Michael Fuller house and don't tell my parents that you saw me. I promise I will return home tomorrow" I said. Grandma drove me and I kissed her goodbye.

It was mid afternoon now and Michael was very surprised to see me. I told him that I left my parents a message that I would back tomorrow. Of course Michael didn't believe me but he went for it none the less.

Forty minutes later Michael enters into the room balancing a tray of pancakes and two cups of coffee. "I hope you don't mind me joining you" Michael says displaying his wicked smile.

"Be my guest. It's your house" I say to him moving over to make room for him. The pancakes tasted as good as they smelt.

"Wow , Mr Michael fuller, you may be the greatest guy alive; smart, good looking, fun and you can cook!.I am a damn lucky girl" I say complementing him.

"Funny that most people would say that I was the damn lucky man getting to sit here on this bed with you" he said. I bite my lip and blush! But guilt is really building up in me now. After we finished breakfast I looked around for my clothes. "Michael have you seen my clothes?" I asked him and he got an evil grin on his face that I have never seen before. "What have you done with them?" I ask

"I had them washed and dried last night." he said now laughing at how he had sucked me in just then. He passed my clothes and I started to get out of his old t-shirt. Michael froze, not sure where to move.

"Are you OK? You're going all pale." I ask concerned. Michael was taking deep breaths.

"Yes I am OK, it's just that I have never seen you partially or fully naked, and I am pretty stupid aren't I?" Michael said embarrassed. I hadn't even thought about it and suddenly I became self conscious of my body. "Don't be shy. You're perfect" he said strongly. Michael then passes me my clothes and I quickly get dressed.

"Michael last night when you were with me and we were kissing why you didn't want to go further. I was more than ready to do so." I asked.

"Phoebe, it was obvious that you were upset and mad over something last night and I don't want you to remember the first time we have sex as an afterthought to whatever happened yesterday morning. Are you ever going to tell me what was bugging you?"

"I can't I really wish I could but it is one of those family secrets and being a Grey I honestly believe we have more than our share!" I say sighing.

"Every family has their deep dark secrets. Even my family does" he reasons with me.

"Really? Your family is perfect. They are squeaky clean, professional, smart and loving." I react. I then notice that Michael is looking down and is avoiding making eye contact.

"A lot of people would say that about your family too" he said moving his head to one side. i just wondered if everyone's parents had the same secrets to my mine. Surely not!

"I think you need to ring your parents. Tell them you are alive and well. They will be really worried about you" Michael says passing me the home phone. I think about whom should I ring, dad? No, I would rather have squirm for a little longer even if it will only be a minute before he finds out where I am. Taylor or Mom? I think about it for a few minutes and then decide on mom as I think I owe that to her at least.

"Michael do you mind If I talk to my mom privately?" I ask and he kisses me softly and walks it of the room.

I press her cell phone number into the phone and listen to the ring sound. Soon I hear my mom's voice.

**Ana:** hello

I can't talk at first and I am trying not to cry.

**Ana:** hello?

**Phoebe**: hi mom, it Phoebe

**Ana**: Where are you? We have been looking for you non-stop!

**Phoebe**: I am with Michael and I am fine. I stayed the night here.

**Ana**: You're not with Brent? Thank gosh!

**Phoebe**: I was, I went to his house as you would probably know. I realized a lot yesterday and I came to Michael house.

I didn't tell her about the cemetery as I didn't want anyone getting annoyed at my Grandma.

**Phoebe**: how are you and dad?

**Ana:** I am better now that I know you are OK. Your dad is very angry that you left the house without anyone knowing and by yourself. He is also irritated at himself. Phoebe, there is a lot you need to understand and I you need to come home. I will come over to get you.

**Phoebe**: No don't come over. I need to meet Hayley in a couple of hours and I will come home after that. We need to get the dresses soughed for the wedding. Can you ring dad and tell him I am ok? I don't think he would want to talk to me right now; he would more than likely just want to scream.

**Ana**: He would more than likely just want to know you are ok and hold you. But yes I will ring him.

**Phoebe:** Mom I love you and dad. I don't know if I understand everything, but alas you are my parents.

**Ana:** We love you too.

**Ana's POV:**

I breathed a major sigh of relief. Deep down I knew she was OK; she was too much like Christian. I go to ring Christian but he isn't answering his phone. I decide to go to Grey House and talk to him personally. When I arrive I find Christian is still fuming and Andrea lets me into his office immediately. I fear she has had to face the brunt of his mood today.

"Ana, have you heard anything?" he asks nervously and with a sense of urgency.

"Yes, Phoebe rang me she is fine. She is with Michael and will be home tonight. I tried to answer your phone but you didn't answer"

"Sorry I left my phone here in my office while I dealt with an issue. Are you sure Phoebe is ok?" he asks concerned

"Yes, but I think she is very confused!" I explain to him. "Hey what issue did you have to deal with, the photos?" I ask beginning for information.

He nods "It's all dealt with" he says partially relieved but still furious.

"Who was it who moved the photos?" I hate to think who has been able to go freely between the houses and would do such a horrible thing.

"Doesn't matter, it's over Anastasia" he says putting his arms around me. I know that I probably would never find out who did it now.

**Michael's POV**

"Every family has their deep dark secrets. Even my family does" I try to explain to Phoebe.

"Really? Your family is perfect. They are squeaky clean, professional, smart and loving." Phoebe says.

If only she knew the truth. My family wasn't so perfect and we had more than enough secrets. I only hoped that she never found out, if she did then she wouldn't be with me.

* * *

**Sorry that it has taken me some time to write this chapter. We had a super busy weekend with weddings, work and family matters. I hope you enjoyed it and maybe were surprised that it was Ted who moved the pictures... Please review if you wish.**


	52. Chapter 52: Family dinner

**Family dinner...**

**Phoebe's POV**

I feel strangely positive after an extremely successful wedding and bridesmaid dress fitting trip. Our dresses have been chosen and we have been fitted for them. We just need to do a fitting prior to the wedding. There is excitement in the air for my brother and his fiancé this summer. I can't wipe the smile off my face knowing this summer means I will a being able to spend more time with Eva and Michael, the wedding and my dad's upcoming 50th birthday. The family is planning some surprise party, which I don't know how well it will go down with dad as he hates surprises, in fact I have my own surprise for dad for his birthday. Out of fear of my dad finding out I have only told my grandmother.

It is almost 4pm when I arrive back home. Hayley has dropped me off and I walk slowly to the house unsure of what to expect. Are my parents going to be understanding of my behavior considering I just found out of a major family secret or will they be furious that I ran out and went to see Brent? I find both my parents cars are not in the drive way and I breathe a sigh of relief. At last I can get changed and clear my head before I face them. I walk in and the house is so still, it had only just been over 24 hours that I have been away but it feels longer. I go into my room and find my cell phone there and I check it. There are several missed calls from friends and Eva. I deduct that they were probably contacted to see if they knew where I was. I walk to the kitchen and grab a glass of orange juice. I am not alone long as Gail enters and smiles.

"Hello Phoebe. You have had a lot of people worried" she says warmly and but in a very matter of fact tone. Regardless of the fact that I know she just cares, I feel small. She and Taylor have had a long time relationship and I don't think she likes the idea of him spending all night chasing after me. Personally I don't blame her.

"Yes I know and I am sorry. Where is Taylor he isn't still looking for me is he?" I asked concerned

"He was but not anymore" a voice says behind me. I turn around and there is Taylor, looking a little tried but he is smiling. I feel terrible and start to cry; I get up and put my arms around him.

"I am sorry, I just had to leave" I try to explain. Both Taylor and Gail are looking at each other now and I wonder how much they know.

"Stay here, don't move" He warns pointing his finger at me "I am going to ring your parents and let them know that you are home and then we will talk". Taylor leaves and I watch as Gail moves around the kitchen and starts to prepare dinner. I find it comforting watching here and I use to do it as a child. You would think that I would have picked up some tips watching her as often as I did. Taylor returns shortly.

"Did you speak to my dad?" I ask curious as to his current temperament.

"Yes I did" he says but doesn't give anything else away. "He and your mother will be home soon. They are eager to see you"

"I just wish I didn't have to talk to them" Taylor then grabs my hand and leads me outside. He sits on the chair facing me.

"Talk to me" he says insistent.

"I can't talk about it. It's a private matter" I say sorrowful. I had always spoken to Taylor and I really wanted to now but it wasn't a viable option.

"I know about the private matter. I know about your fathers past and your parent's lifestyle. I was around when some of the women in the photos were around. Your father told me about what you found"

"Really? It didn't freak you out?" I ask astonished by how casual he was about it all.

"It did a little at first but it was all consensual. You father never forced anyone into anything that's why it was **different** from you and Brent" he emphasizes the word different.

I nod knowing that was a big factor. Everything was consensual. Though I wonder what my father would say if I entered that type of relationship.

**Christians POV:**

Ana has just left my office and I sink into my chair relieved that Phoebe has rung and seems to be well. My natural instinct tells me to pick her up and take her home, screaming and kicking if necessary. I would have done so if Ana hadn't begged me not to. The problem with Phoebe, according to my mother and wife, is that she is too much like me. I ring Taylor and tell him that Phoebe has phoned and to go back to the house. We agree that he will wait for her and ring me when she finally arrives. I give him further instructions as how to deal with Leila, who shouldn't have disclosed the information about the cardboard box let alone that she had known me to anyone, let alone my son.

Just after midday Ted comes into my office. I haven't done anything productive today. My mind keeps wondering about Phoebe with Brent and then Phoebe with Michael and what she was thinking about those photos. I give my son a brusque look and my eyes are glued on him, but I fail to speak.

"I just spoke to Hayley. Phoebe is with her and the two other bridesmaids. Hayley is going to drop off Phoebe at the house when they are done. I asked Hayley how Phoebe was and she told me that she was happy from what she could tell" he says optimistically. I smile slightly but I don't verbally respond. Ted is looking at me for more but I can't give it to him right now and this causes Ted to pace.

"Dad, can you stop this cold shoulder treatment? I may have screwed up but so did you. Did you explain the photos to Phoebe?"

"Yes" I said monotone.

"So would you care to explain the photos to me now?" Ted is searching for answers and I wonder if I have the energy to explain again.

"No, but come home for dinner tonight and we will talk. Just you not Hayley, she isn't to know about this at all, but then you may have to confess to your mother and sister that it was you who moved the photos" I say sternly and my son agrees. I take a few deep breathes. "Ted, I want you to know that you have acted inappropriately over this matter. You shouldn't have moved them and you should have told me earlier. You should have told me that you met Leila and that she told you about the cardboard box" I yelled but not so loudly that we could be heard. Ted looked around the room and I couldn't tell if he understood or was just furious at my decision, but before I knew it he had left my office.

At 4pm I get the welcome news that Phoebe is home. I ring Ana on my blackberry and we both agree to leave our offices and go home. I go to see Ted before I leave and tell him to leave in an about an hour and to come straight to our home.

I arrive home before Ana and enter the house through the large double doors. Taylor finds me and gives me nod with a little smile. I know that he means Phoebe is home and is calm. I don't have to wait long for Ana to come home and we proceed to our daughter's bedroom. When we enter we find her on her iMac and she looks curious at her laptop. When she notices that we are the room, she quickly closes the lid.

"What were you looking at?" Ana asks intrigued but I think we both already know what was occupying her attention on the internet. When Phoebe didn't understand something she would research it. _Oh no, I could only imagine the images that were coming up!_

"Your brother is coming for dinner, just him not Hayley; I think we need a Grey family meeting in regards to the photos. We can discuss the nature of the photos and your actions yesterday" I inform the two most important women in my life. They are both shocked to learn that Ted is also going to be told the truth, but they don't know about his guilt.

Ana and I walk out of Phoebe's room and she looks horrified. I turn to face her and frown. "Ana it's time we also tell Ted everything and discussed Phoebe's actions with her. Phoebe will obviously have more questions and we need to answer them! No more secrets!"

Ted arrives promptly and we are all sitting at the dinner table and have started to eat dinner. We were seated in our traditional seats. Phoebe is next to me on one side of the table. Ana is sitting next to Ted. I am facing Ted and Ana is facing Phoebe. The four of us ate dinner like for years and we naturally gravitated to these seats even though Ted no longer lives at home and Phoebe has been in college for close to four years.

Phoebe is the first one to speak "So when are we going to start with all the truth telling?" She is rolling her eyes but I know she wants to know everything.

"What do you want to start with?" Ana asks. She is nervous about where tonight will go, as am I. She is likely to find out about Ted's actions soon and I know she will be heartbroken.

"Ted, just so you know, I found some very provocative photos from our parents, well really our dads, past and I would like to know why it was in the cupboard with photos from when Ted and I were little kids?" Phoebe asks very direct and reminds me of when I was young, but before Ana and I can talk, Ted interjects.

"Because I put them there" Ted confesses. Both Ana and Phoebe are instantly dismayed.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Ana asks clutching at her chest. We all sit here and listen to his story about how he met Leila. Even though I had already heard it, it made me angry still. I then went on to explain to him my past just as I had to Phoebe. Ana and I held hands us our children took everything in, and they were both silent.

"I can't believe this" says Ted rubbing his forehead.

"It was consensual though Ted. Dad didn't do anything that they didn't agree to plus they are both still our parents. They are entitled to their private sexual life and **so are we**." Phoebe said standing up for us but she was also sending us a message to stay out of her personal sexual life, something I knew I couldn't do for her, at least not yet.

"So now that we have told you everything, Phoebe do you wish to tell us what you did yesterday?" I asked my daughter.

"I went to see Brent, but I ended it, then I spent the night at Michael's house. I stayed in his sister's old room and we didn't do anything" she said honestly and we all knew to believe her. "I love Michael; in fact I am going to ask him to move in with me, just like Hayley did with Ted in college."

My lips thinned and I looked at Ana who was unreadable. When Phoebe started to see Michael, I had started to dig dipper into his history as something didn't sit right with me when I revisited his background check recently. It was something that I had strangely missed. I wondered if Brent even knew the truth himself. It was time to get Welch to focus more of his attention on it!

The next few days of summer break went quickly and soon we were saying good bye to Phoebe until summer. It had been 3 hours after she left that I found a brown papered box on my desk, it didn't have a card on it and cautiously I opened it.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, I just needed to tie up some loose strings so we can move on to the next part of book 2. That is why I stayed up to finish this chapter for you all. I have the best ending for this book in my mind now and how I will start book 3. Thank you to everyone who is putting up with me and reading. I am taking all your opinions into consideration and learning a lot for you all!**


	53. Chapter 53: Life

**thank you for he awesome PM's and reviews. I have so many ideas in my head for where this story is going to go! so excited!  
**

**Life...**

**Christian's POV**

I examined the brown box with interest and gently opened it. The contents of the box were wrapped in tissue paper, exposing the paper card that was concealed. The first two words made me smile immediately.

_Dear Daddy,_

I hate that my children have grown up for many reasons and one of them is that they no longer refer to me as daddy. I continued to read the rest of the note.

_I am sorry that I broke your old mug and hope this one can_

_replace it. You will be able to determine that my artistic abilities _

_haven't really improved since I was 7. I love you and Mom_

_Phoebe xxx_

I unwrap the tissue paper and inside is new clay mug. Phoebe has replicated the same design; a large pink heart and the worlds 'I love you daddy' is written on it. I beam and place it in the study where the old one had sat. Sitting at my desk I keep looking at the clay mug, finally relieved that the issue of the photos were over. There was only one thing that bothered me now, 'Why didn't ted have more questions about the photos?" His clam response wasn't right. Something was amiss there!

**Teds POV:**

I arrived back to our apartment late at 8:30. I have never longed for a week to end more than this one. I find Hayley multitasking at the kitchen table, going through some work and final plans for the wedding. We spent the night before doing seating arrangements and it proved to be rather challenging. We emailed copies of it to both our parents to double check where their guests would be sitting, and thank fully there were very few changes to be made.

I gently kiss her and rub her shoulders. "Sorry I am late. This acquisition is taking more time than anyone suspected" I explain.

"Dinner is in the fridge" she says pre-occupied not even looking at me. I note that she is now focusing more on the wedding details than her work.

I grab my dinner and heat it up and return to sit next to her. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No, but I will be if that acquisition means we have to postpone or cancel our honeymoon." She snaps crossly then sighs, and puts her pen down. "I'm sorry Ted, it's just I am getting so stressed about this wedding and it being perfect"

"I don't care about how the wedding goes as long as you say 'I do" on the day. Plus my parents and the wedding planner they hired for us will make sure that anything issues on the day are fixed." My parents had hired the planner much to our dismay but it had actually turned out to be a godsend.

"Also I promise I will leave work behind on our honeymoon. I doubt the acquisition will be over in the next eight weeks, but the team and my dad will take over. I am not that valuable yet to the company that they can't be without me". I decided when I started working with my dad that I wanted to work my way up and really learn the company. No free rides!

Hayley has now visibly relaxed dramatically and now sitting on my lap. "So Mr Grey, you haven't told me where we are going on our honeymoon. How am I even going to know what to pack?"

"Don't worry about that, clothes will be optional." I say seriously causing her to hit me playfully on the shoulder. "Seriously Hayley, I want to keep this a surprise, but I do want you to go and get some more clothes and accessories. Phoebe wants to take you shopping and she is very good it"

"I don't want you to spend your money on clothes and stuff for me. I do work" Hayley says like she is suffering.

"Yes I know but we are going to be marred. Simply put its going to be our money." I remember dad telling me recently that mom had a really hard time spending money when they were together and married for a long time, and it seemed that Hayley was having the same issue, but I just wanted to care for her.

"Ted" she says softly, "Are you sure you will even know that I will need or the quantities of clothes and shoes I will need for two weeks."

"No, but if it makes you feel better I will have Phoebe look over what I have packed for you and get her omit or add anything" this suggestion makes her relax a bit more.

"So that means you will have to tell Phoebe were we are going" I know where she is going with this as my sister has always proven easier to get information out of.

"No, I am just going to tell her how long we are going away for that's all. Plus I intend on packing for you the two nights before the wedding that you won't be here." Hayley was going to spend one night at her parent's house and then the next night at my grandparent's house where we were going to be married. We thought it was the perfect location as my parents and Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot all got married there. We plan on getting married in the garden with the reception where they have their charity event 'Coping together' every year.

Hayley looked angry and excited at the fact that she would have no idea where we were going on our honeymoon. "Hayley, I am just asking you to trust me here. Hasn't trust been a focus of our relationship from almost the beginning" I asked raising my eyebrows. Hayley smiled and then blushed knowing exactly what i meant.

Dad at work had pulled me aside and queried me why I didn't have many questions over the photos that Phoebe had found. I shrugged and told him that I had already seen the photos so long ago that it didn't daunt me as much and that I respected his and mom's privacy to question him future. The truth of the matter was that I didn't need to ask any questions. When found them I did my own research and with mutual agreement of my soon to be wife we had engaged in our own 'co-curricular sexual activities', nothing as intense as what was in the photos but still. I would have hated my dad or mom to learn that I had and was engaging in something similar with Hayley.

"I more than trust you Ted. I am giving you the rest of my life" Hayley says trying to stroke my hair into some sort of order.

"Also before I forget my parents want to meet us tomorrow. They want our opinion on a something they have been looking at" I grumble.

"Why are you grumbling?" I didn't want to tell her that I suspected my parents were going to sell their house and relocate somewhere else. I accidentally got a call about a house that my parents are thinking about buying, the new receptionist at work got the wrong Mr Grey.

**Ana's POV  
**  
It's a gorgeous Saturday morning as I wake up with Christian wrapped around me. He has finally started sleeping again after the disclosure of the photos with the children. The greatest shock for me was that Leila met Ted. I had wanted to ask Christian if he did anything about it, but I was too worried to do so.

"Good morning Anastasia" Christian wakes and looks up at me. "How are you?" he smirks naughtily.

"A little sore but good" I say reflecting on last nights activities.

"I kind of like you sore." Christian looking youthful and is soon hovering over me again.

"And there I was worried that you would start to lose your edge as you're close to turning 50." I am teasing him. Christian frowns and moves away from me so that he is now lying back on the bed. He is obviously unhappy at the prospect of his upcoming birthday.

"Have you thought about what you would like for your birthday? And what do you want to do? " I ask smiling inside. Grace, Ted, phoebe and I had been planning a surprise birthday party for him. We knew that he wouldn't want to do anything big, so we decided to do it behind his back.

"Ana you know I am not that big on celebrating birthdays. I just want the whole family over for dinner like we do every year. Phoebe will home by then" he said smiling.

"That can be organized" I said. I figure I wasn't lying to him as the whole family was going to be here plus about a hundred more friends, business associates and colleagues. "I can't believe we have one child soon to get married, the other graduating from college and about to start medical school." I said causing Christian to grunt unfavorably.

I got up and started to get ready, it was starting to get a little late. "I told Ted and Hayley to meet us at 11am" I informed Christian. We were going to give them their wedding present. We knew what we were going to give them once they got engaged and we had been researching.

Just before 11am they both arrived. "Hi Mom" Ted said. His hair was unruly and was so reminiscent of a young Christian.

"Hi Ted and Hayley, We need to leave straight away" I informed them and they both looked confused as they followed me outside where Christian was still waiting for us.

"OK, but what do you need our opinion on?" Ted asked concerned.

"Come and we will show you" Christian said not giving anything away. Ted looked nervous during the short ride. It was only a 5 minute drive from our house. Hayley was trying to keep him calm and was whispering something to him. She was the perfect person for him. We arrived at the property and we were met by the realtor. She shows us the extensive grounds. The house is in great condition and with some minor modifications would make a fantastic home. After almost an hour, the realtor leaves us four at the alfresco area.

"So what do you think?" Christian asks to Ted and Hayley. Ted looks even more uncomfortable now.

"About the house?" Ted asks aggravating Christian a little.

"Of course about the house! What is wrong with you today?" Christian asks.

"Dad and Mom, I just don't understand why you both would want to buy another house in the same area as your current home. Phoebe and I have spoken and we really don't want you both to move and sell our house. We grew up in that house" Ted said impassioned. Christian and I looked at each other and laughed, agitating our grown son even more.

"Ted we are not moving but we are looking at buying" I said now confusing him further.

"This is our wedding present to you both, we want to buy you a home! We researched with the realtor what we thought about that you both would like and came up with this house." Christian said both to the surprise of Ted and Hayley.

"You can take this place or find another one. You can buy a property and even knock it down, whatever you both want. We just want you both o have a home rather than apartment." They are both rather shocked but Christian and I are beaming that we can do this for them.

"Really?" asks Hayley as Ted wraps him arm lovingly around her waist.

"Definitely" Christiana and I saw in unison. Ted and Hayley came over and hugged us, though Hayley looked overwhelmed. "Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Yes, it's just a lot to take in." She said almost scared. Oh my, she looked like I did when I married Christian and I too found it all too hard to take it in.

"I understand. Ted loves you so much" I respond

"I love him too" she said sweetly.

"Mom and Dad, do you mind if Hayley and I go for a walk and a look around by ourselves. You have given us a lot to think and talk about."

"Yes, go! Your dad and I will be here waiting for you both. Take your time!" We watch them walk off hand in hand, both excited about their future together.

"Do you remember when we were young and about to start our life's together?" I ask Christian.

"Yes, but I have preferred the actual experiencing our life's together, that is where all the action is. Plus Anastasia we still have many years and decades together. Didn't I prove to you last night that I am still as it and agile as I was in my twenties." I can tell he is smirking.

"Yes, remind to send Claude and his associates a thank you card" I turned to face Christian and soon he was kissing me passionately. He was still able to make me forget the whole world existed outside the little bubble that formed when we were together. Time didn't even matter.

"You will have to excuse my parents, Hayley. They often do this I am afraid. Phoebe and I have just learned to ignore it." Ted said grinning at us both. Hayley at first blushed but then giggled at Ted's comment.

"Would you prefer we argued?" Christian asks smugly but recomposes himself quickly. "So do you like the house and grounds?

"Yes but we need to think about it further" Ted explains. Ted takes the realtors card and has a final look around with Hayley. After a quick lunch, the kids go back to their apartment to look at similar properties online and to talk it over.

I decide to spend the rest of the afternoon read and watching a movie or two on the couch. Christian then comes over and places my legs over his lap. He is softly massaging my feet and instantly I can't focus on my book.

"Do you think they liked the house?" Christian asked me looking perplexed.

"I don't know" I say honestly. "They rather like living in the city, but I do agree that they should get a home"

"If they don't like the house they could knock it down or even remodel it to their specifications like we did when we bought this house" Christian was being overly-insistent. Controlling Christian was making another appearance.

"They could but why are you so hung up on this one property?" Christian looks solemnly due to my question.

"The house is just a five minute drive from here! I like the thought of having our kids close to us, they may have grown up but they are still our kids" I move and am now sitting on Christians lap and kissing my now nostalgic husband.

"Christian what are you going to do when Phoebe comes back to Seattle and doesn't want to live at home? Buy the house next to us? "

Christian narrows his lips. "Yes" he says seriously and fails to smirk to let me know he is joking. "Have you spoken to Phoebe?" he knows perfectly well that I did yesterday.

"She hasn't asked Michael to move in with her yet. That is what you want to know isn't it?" I say looking into Christian's eyes.

"Ana, the issue is." I put my hand up in front of him signing to him to stop talking much to his displeasure. "There is no issue! We let Ted have Hayley live with him when he was 18. Our daughter is now 21. Michael is a fantastic guy that makes our daughter happy. That is all"

"Anastasia you are making my hand twitchy" he says into my ear.

"Am I now?" I say, now kissing him passionately and undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Anastasia, unfortunately for you and very fortunate for me, you and your smart mouth always make my hands twitchy"

**Phoebe's POV**

My last semester of my undergraduate degree is now in full swing; lectures, classes, papers and study. I am already longing for summer. I was sitting on the lawn in front of one of the many building at the college reading my text for my next lecture when I felt a pair of arms move around me. I recognized his smell, the feel and tone of his arms and even the way he nuzzles his noise in my hair.

"How did you find me?"I ask Michael who has swung himself around and it now facing me. He is grinning like a school boy.

"Over spring break, I spoke to your dad and Taylor and they trained me on how to stalk and find people. They are rather accomplished and told me I am a natural at it" Michael looked sincere then smiled slightly. I looked at him knowing he was teasing but I also knew that his statement could be actually a reality.

"Don't even joke about stuff like that. You have met my parents and family remember? We go on dates with my dad appointed guard or have you forgotten. My dad even did a background check on you when we first dated" I warned

Michael was now sitting up straight and looked worrisome. I didn't mean to scare him. "A back ground check?" he asked

"Don't worry, Dad does them on everyone I see. He even did it to Ted's girlfriends too" I said trying to comfort him but failed.

"Phoebe did your dad tell you what is in my background check?" Michael wasn't even looking at me in the eyes now.

"Not that I remember, but I don't think so. But I don't want to talk about that. Are you happy at living at the dorms" I ask

"Yeah I guess" he says preoccupied.

"Michael look at me" He recomposed himself and struggles to smile. "I want you to move in with me"

"Move in with you? Does your dad know?"

"Yes" I tell him but not that he was not keen over the idea.

"Phoebe, there is something I want to tell you that I suspect your dad knows but he didn't tell you. It's about me" he looks at me worried and I know something is up.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise you a new chapter by Saturday evening, Australian time**


	54. Chapter 54: Revelation and More Mystery

**I thought I would this chapter early, instead of tomorrow, as a lot of you said that you couldn't handle waiting due to my last cliff hanger. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Revelation and more mystery**

**Phoebe's POV:**

"Phoebe, there is something I want to tell you that I suspect your dad knows but he has not told you." Michael looks at me worried and I know something is up. My head started to spin. If it was something awfully terrible then dad would have ordered me to stay away from him. However, maybe this secret isn't as bad as the prospect of me being with Brent, so dad has simply chosen he lesser of the two evils as a means of appeasing me.

"Don't be too stressed Phoebe it's not the end of the world, but the key thing is my mother doesn't know that I know about it and I would hate for her to know that I am aware of the truth. I found out by accident not long ago and my father confessed" He said trying to comfort me. I was talking slow and deep breaths. "Are you OK?" he asks now putting his hand on my arms.

"Yes, just tell me what it is". I say willing myself to stay calm.

"My dad years ago had an extra-marital relationship and his mistress got pregnant. She decided to keep the baby but when she had it she realized that it was too much for her to care for. She then contacted my father as she was going to put the baby up for adoption. He didn't want to lose track of the baby, so he told my mother the truth and they ended up adopting the baby instead. My dad had to adopt the baby also as he wasn't named on the birth certificate." Michael was discussing this in a very matter of fact manner.

"And that baby was you?" I asked unsure.

"Yes. I figure your dad probably knows, and if we are to move in together he is likely to tell you and I would rather you hear the truth from me" I touched his chin and was glad that it wasn't anything worse.

"I don't think that would bother my mom or dad. My dad was adopted himself at the age of 4" I explained. I became so overjoyed that he hadn't told me something that would end our relationship that I couldn't help but laugh out loud, joy overtook my body. Michael looked over me in disgust.

"Why are you laughing? I just told you that my mother isn't my biological mother. That my father had an affair and I am the result of it! I don't even know my real mother or even where she is. In fact I don't even know her name. This isn't funny Phoebe." I stopped immediately knowing I had unwilling upset him.

"Michael I am sorry, I don't think your situation is favorable and it's terrible. I was laughing out of relief, for a minute there I thought it could be something really awful that would mean my father would keep you away from me. My father tends to think about safety first then happiness especially with me. I want you to be with me, I want you live with me and I want you to be the last and first thing I see. Please move in with me" I explain and ask again.. I pray that our miscommunication doesn't get in the way of our relationship moving forward.

"Only under one condition" Michael is looking deep into my soul with his deep blue eyes.

"What is it?" I ask wondering what it could be.

"I get the left hand side of the bed". He laughs and spins me so my back is now on the ground and he is hovering over me. I feel so safe with him.

"I guess I can compromise, just remember that I have terrible cooking skills. My cooking could literally kill!"

"OK then Miss Phoebe, I will cook and you can clean" he compromises and I smile. I force him to shake on it.

'Why did we need to shake on it?" he asked

"Because I don't need to clean, my parents pay for a cleaner twice a week while I am at school and security is at the apartment to watch over" I inform him and giggle. Michael is thinning his lips

"Very sneaky! Maybe law would be more appropriate than medicine as your future career." My jaw drops at his statement but he only smirks. "Why don't your parents have someone to cook for you then?"

"Because my parents think I should at least try and cook for myself, but after almost 4 years it hasn't worked." I say shrugging.

"Well then Miss Grey, I am more than happy to become barefoot and in the kitchen for you" He says now kissing my neck. I am excited but I know I need to ring dad and find out what he knows about Michael and why he didn't tell me. Maybe he only knows that Michael was adopted and not the background story, but its highly doubtful. I was aware from a very young age that Dad can find our anything if he wanted to! I decide to ring him once Michael is in class this morning as I don't have any till the afternoon.

"I want you to move as soon as you can" I am smiling so much that my cheeks are now hurting.

"Is today too early?" I am taken back by his answer

"Does that give you enough time to pack all your stuff?"

"Phoebe, I have been living in a dorm. All I have with me are clothes, text books and a laptop. Plus a few things here and there" He says. I hand him a key I had cut to the apartment for him in hope that he would say yes.

"The pin number to the elevator is 4592. I will be there by 5:30pm as I have a class today, but go in and make yourself at home as it is now your home too". Michael recites the number a few more times to put it to memory and kisses me again before he leaves to go to class.

I get out my cell phone and ring my dad. Its 8:30am western standard time so he is likely to be on his way to the office. His phone doesn't ring long before he picks it up.

**Christian:** Good morning Angel. How are you?

**Phoebe:** Good dad. How are you and mom?

**Christian:** Excellent. We are still at home and are about to have breakfast.

**Phoebe:** Isn't it 8:30 there, shouldn't you both be going to work by now or something? Why are you two both running so late?

_Damn it! I wish I hadn't asked that last question as images of those photos were now appearing in my mind.. Is that why they were up so late?_

**Christian: ** Your mother are I both run our own very successful companies and as the CEO's we can choose to go into the office late should we feel like it. Also neither of us had any meetings this morning.

_Dad was chastising me verbally. I could even image his facial expression as he talked._

**Phoebe:** OK dad, don't snap at me!

**Christian:** I am not snapping at you, I am informing you. That's all.

_Dad is angry about something and I think I know what it is about._

**Phoebe:** So I asked Michael to move in with me.

**Christian:** yes and?

**Phoebe:** He said yes. He is going to move in today actually.

**Christian:** I thought he would. Any guy would be stupid to say to no to an offer to live with you! Personally I would love to see you live back at home when your return to live in Seattle permanently.

_Dad was trying to complement me. I felt uplifted! But I don't think I want to move back home. I decide not to mention it right now._

**Phoebe: **Dad, the best thing is he can cook!

_Dad is now laughing!_

**Christian:** Good. I hate to think about the junk you eat because of your lack of culinary skills. I should have had your Aunt Mia and Ms Jones teach before you left for college.

**Phoebe:** Dad there is something important I want to ask you. Something you never mentioned to me.

**Christian:** What is it?

_Dad's tone was suddenly serious._

**Phoebe:** Michael told me that he was adopted today. Did you know this?

**Christian:** Yes. It's in his background information

**Phoebe:** You never mentioned it to me.

**Christian:** I didn't think it appropriate. I didn't know if Michael knew himself. If he didn't know but you did, we would have run the possibility of you accidently telling him one day and that wouldn't have been fair to him.

**Phoebe:** Yes you are right. Dad, Michael of course knows who's his birth father is but not his birth mother, did her name come up on the background check?

**Christian:** Yes, but I won't and can't give you that information. How does Michael know who his birth father is?

**Phoebe:** Dad, Michael told me what happened. He told me that his father, Mr Fuller is his biological father, but his mother, Mrs Fuller isn't his biological mother.

_Dad didn't say anything for a minute._

**Christian:** Phoebe who told Michael all of that?

**Phoebe:** His dad. Michael explained the whole thing to me today. I was reassuring him that it was ok with you, for him to live with me in spite of your controlling ways and that you would have done a background check. When he heard this he told me the whole story.

**Christian:** Care to tell me that story?

**Phoebe:** Why, have lost the ability to read background checks?

_I sounded very sarcastic but I don't know why dad made me jump through these hops all the time._

**Christian:** Phoebe Grace Grey, tell me now! Or I will get on my jet, come over there and be even more angry!

_Shivers went up my spine. Even at the age of 21, dad could scare me down the phone. _

**Phoebe:** OK relax please! So his dad, Mr Fuller, had an affair whilst married. The mistress got pregnant, gave birth but then couldn't care for it. Mr Fuller then told his wife and they chose to adopt it. Since Michael's dad wasn't named on the birth certificate, he is recorded as the adoptive father.

**Christian:** Is that all?

_Dad was being very pushy now. _

**Phoebe:** Yes of course it is.

**Christian:** Do you need or want anything? We can send over and get you anything you need.

_Wow what a change of pace and tone. One second dad was treating me like an errant five year old and now he is being concerned and caring!_

**Phoebe:** No I am doing really well, school is busy but I like that!

**Christian:** Your mother and I love you so much, you know that don't you?

**Phoebe:** Yes and I love you both too, even though you worry too much dad.

**Christian:** Now you sound like your mother!

**Phoebe:** Good because Ted is sounding more and more like you!

**Christian:** I am sorry to end this call but your mother is waiting to have breakfast with me. I will talk to you later.

**Phoebe:** Bye dad.

**Christian:** Bye Phoebe.

I hanged up and smiled. At least dad seemed fine but Michael living with me now, through that was a roller coaster of a ride. I got up and decide it was time for coffee.

**Christian POV:**

The second I get off the phone with Phoebe, I dash to my study. I go to the large filing cabinet and pull out the file I am seeking. I read it again double checking it all again. Damn it! I clench at my hair and scream out so loud that Ana enters running with Taylor behind her.

"What's wrong?" Ana asks looking worried at me.

"Close the door and both of you sit down!" I bark. Ana slowly moves and sits down weary of me while Taylor closes the door and sits close by.

"I just got off the phone with Phoebe, she and Michael are going to move in together and..." But before I could continue Ana cuts in.

"Christian we have been over this so many times.."

"Anastasia, do not stop me right now. I have no issue with their living arrangements but what I do have an issue with this" I hold of the file in my hand but I don't show it to either of them. I then go on and tell them what Michael told Phoebe. Ana is shocked, but Taylor's expression doesn't change.

"How dreadful for his Michaels mother and poor Michael finding out his world isn't how he thought it was" Ana said pensively.

"The problem isn't that thought, that isn't the whole or even really true story" I said to them now passing them the file in my hand containing the old back ground check, updated back ground check and more documents that Welch had organized and discovered for me when I thought something was amiss. I watch as Taylor and Ana read over the reports. After 30 minutes they put the documents down.

"But this means..." Taylor said stopping himself from saying anymore. Ana couldn't even forming words from what she knew now

"Yes and it could crush not only Michael but also Phoebe" I said.

* * *

**OK, so I got this chapter out because people said they couldn't handle waiting for what the past cliff-hanger was but now I may have left you with an even bigger one! Please review and tell me what you think of this plot. I can't wait to write about the Christians 50****th****, the pre-wedding and wedding and of course this Phoebe-Michael plot.**


	55. Chapter 55: Christian's next move:

_**Authors note: Please read**_

_Thank you all for such interesting and legendary reviews. I have more or less set it out in my mind how everything is going to unfold, (I think) I don't really plan my stories rather just let my mind wonder as I am writing.. _

_Now I am concerned that you are all going to hate me as you will have to wait till the end of this book to find out the__** full**__ story behind Michael but you will hear pieces of the story as we go and it will then set up the next book. Since I have had a lot of PM's, I will give away little bits of clues (maybe even a few things to throw you off) in the upcoming chapters, but I will give away something in this chapter for you all. __**I will let you know that Phoebe and Michael are not related. **_

_**Also I just stayed up late so you can have another chapter earlier than I intended! **_

_**I don't know if you realize how much I now love to write. **__You all don't know how much you all mean to me. As this is my first Fan Fiction, I learning so much and I really hope I am improving to make reading this story pleasurable!_

_Thank you_

_Maria Amore (not my real name -LOL)_

* * *

**Christian's next move:**

**Ana's POV**

Christian, Taylor and I spend the next hour going through the contents of that ominous file. Occasionally we stop and mention something or make a suggestion. There are still many gaps but I dare not ask either Taylor or Christian what they suspect they will eventually find. They are double and triple checking everything. Every once and awhile Christian rings Welch but he is monotone on the phone. Alas he isn't giving anything away. Christian gets off the phone again and is clutching his hair with both hands, a double exasperation. If I hadn't cried yet over the file then I almost did at Christian's body language.

"No luck. Welch can't seem to find any of the missing information. Also it seems as if Michael's birth mother has disappeared from the face of the earth." Christian was fuming. I started to bite my lip out of concern.

"We can't tell Phoebe or Michael the truth about this" Christian says. I suspect he meant to think it not say it out loud. Taylor nods but I am instantly taken back. _Was he serious?_

"But what if they find out about the real truth? What if Phoebe learns that we knew about this and didn't try to help? She will be so hurt. She would hate us and I wouldn't blame her" I warn Christian who is struggling to maintain control.

"Sorry Ana, but I agree with Grey" Taylor says speaking up. He sounds resolute but looks sympathetically at me. "It won't help to tell either of them. Best case scenario is that this stays secret just like it has for the past 21 years. Just let Michael live his life as he currently thinks it is, let Phoebe be loved by him and let her love him for as long and short a period of time their relationship lasts."

"Fuck!" Christian curses, but then relents. "Taylor, I agree. Let them be, let their relationship runs its course. But let's keep a closer eye on them both just in case." Taylor gets up and leaves the room to make the necessary arrangements I suspect.

I start to shake my head "I am shocked at you Christian" I say making him turn around and glare at me. "You have always put safety before everything else."

"Anastasia, I don't think they are in any danger." _He is calling me Anastasia now as if I am in trouble._

"Well I guess you are being true to yourself in the sense that you are still keeping secrets from the people that it really matters to"

"Anastasia" I refuse to make eye contact with him. "Ana, please listen to me. It would be cruel and unfair to Michael to tell them. Also we don't know how this could or if it will impact on our daughter. We don't even know how many people are involved and how many are innocent bystanders."

I know Christian is right thought it's hard to accept. "I just don't want to risk them getting more hut than they need to. I would give away everything we have to ensure they never found this out" I say.

"Me too" Christian replies wrapping his arms around me. After a few minutes Christian's mood lightens uncharacteristically "Let's go and visit them this weekend"

"What?" I reply not understanding what he means.

"Let's go to Massachusetts and see how our daughter and new sleeping partner are doing." he says slowly

"Don't you think that will make them think we are just checking up on them?" I state

"Yes but it is exactly what I want to do!" Christian affirms

"Also Christian you should know that Michael isn't just a sleeping partner." Christian glares at me. "They haven't even had sex yet"

"How do you know that? Has her security people spoken to you" Christian demands to know

"Phoebe told me" I answer raising my eyebrows

The longer I think about Christian's plan, the more I want to leave now for over east, until it hits me. "We can't go over to Massachusetts to see them this weekend. Michael is taking Phoebe to meet his sister Claire in New York."

Christian then starts to think deeply. He is treating this situation like he would any business crisis. I see just how brilliant he is!

"Christian, is there any chance that his sister.."

"No" He interrupts me. "Her past was easy to examine, she is clean and the biological child of Mr and Mrs Fuller." Christian comes over and kisses me, I relish in it. I am now praying that we could live in our bubble always with our children, safe and sound like we use to do.

"Did Phoebe tell you she was going away to New York this weekend?"

"No I heard it from Eva" I explain and Christian smiles for the first time since he got off the phone with Phoebe hours ago now. Christian picks up his phone. "Hi Eva, its Uncle Christian. How are you?:... good and yes we are fine... I hear that you heard that Phoebe is going to New York this weekend and you mentioned it to Aunt Ana right?... do me a favor, do not tell Phoebe that you told anyone... no she isn't in any danger, we just want to surprise her... excellent, thank you... I love you too, bye".

"Well Anastasia, if they will be in New York this weekend then so can we. We do own an apartment there of course and Ted has wanted to take Hayley for awhile. There is heaps of room in the apartment and it can be like a family weekend away."

I am bewildered and can't talk. "Did Eva just say that she would lie to her best friend and cousin for you? And why?"

"Yes she did and because I have helped her recently, a lot in fact, more than I told you awhile ago. She hit rock bottom after Elliot died and well that's behind her and this is beside the point. The point is that we are going to New York and we will make it look like a co-incidence that we are all in the same place and apartment" he said

"Are you even sure that Phoebe will stay at the New York apartment?" I wonder

"Yes, during spring beak she asked for a key as she wanted to go t New York to buy a couple of designer dresses there for the wedding rehearsal dinner and a few other events that she wouldn't mention" I smiled knowing that he didn't know that one of the other events was going to be in his honor.

"So you're serious about this plan aren't you?' I remark. Christian nods, kisses me again and is now talking to our son. They don't talk long and Christian is delighted at the end of the conversation. "Ted thinks it is a fantastic idea. He even wants Phoebe to take Hayley shopping for some honeymoon clothes and other things" Hayley was having the same issues I did with spending our partner's money when Christiana and I both got married.

**Phoebe's POV**

I am so excited to get back home after classes that I don't even hear what my professor says during the whole lecture. I race home eager and almost jump for glee when I open my apartment door and there is Michael. He is wearing jeans and a dark shirt. He looks divine and all I can think about is about me helping him take off those clothes.

"Welcome home Michael" I say putting my arms around him tightly.

"It's nice to be home with you" he says. "Come I have made you dinner" I walk in to the kitchen and dining room and find that he has set the table. Everything is looks prefect. After we clean up and I decide to shower then join him on the couch. He is watching some show on TV, thought I am happy to note that his eyes focus more on me than the show when I sit next to him.

"I am tired, I am going to bed. Want to join me?" I ask and he then freezes.

"Yes, but to sleep next to you. I don't want to have sex" he whispers and stops me in my tracks.

"Why not? Don't you find me attractive?" I now becoming very self conscious.

"Oh gosh Phoebe, you are the most alluring, sexy and attractive person I have ever met! It's like I said I was the first time together to be special. I want us to wait till we are in New York on Friday; I have something very special planned." My insides are jumping and I feel excitement take over. "Are you sure it's not a problem to use your parent's apartment?

"Bent its perfectly fine. I have used it before and dad even gave me my own key to it." I reassure him.

The net couple of days pass painfully slow, and I count down the seconds till my Friday morning class is over and I can leave for New York with Michael. The flight over is quick and soon we are in the New York apartment. The apartment reminds me of my parents pent house in Escala, thought it is no way as big. It does have 5 bedrooms and is spacious. The view of the Manhattan skyline is breath taking. Michael has gone to get changed in another and I go into the main bedroom where we will stay. I take out my dark red dress which goes perfectly with my dark brown hair. I brush my hair choosing to keep it down and fix my makeup. I put on my rather high heeled pumps and exit the room. Michael is waiting for me and is dressed to kill. His tall frame and handsome features stand out in his dark slimline suit and white shirt.

"Wow Phoebe, you look amazing" he says

"So do you" I reply as he takes my hand and leads me out the door.

Our first stop is dinner at an intimate and gorgeous restaurant. I am amazed at how relaxed I am with him. After dinner, we take a carriage ride through the park before we head back to the apartment. We haven't stopped holding hand since we left the restaurant. Once we get into the apartment we don't bother to turn on the lights. We are both thinking the same thing and our path is lit by the light radiating from the New York skyline, courtesy of the all glass wall. We only turn on a couple of faint lights in the main bedroom. We can see each other but not much besides that..Slowly he removes my dress savouring every moment, an experience which I impart on his clothes.

"Are you sure you're ok to do this?" he asks knowing that I once got scared when he hovered over me once.

"Definitely! I don't think I can hope if you don't take me now" I reply urgently.

We are both completely naked, with him over me. He starts to kiss me as I run my hands down his back. We are now completely lost in the moment. No one else exists besides us both.

**Christian's POV:**

We finally arrive in New York and in the apartment late Friday evening. The apartment is dark when we arrive. _Phoebe and Michael must not have arrived yet. _Think to myself unhappy. I regret not contacting security before I left. Phoebe guard confirmed that they were leaving in the afternoon but it depended on what time they got home, they were planning on taking a later flight if they got stuck at school. We were already in the air before Phoebe got back to her apartment from her morning classes.

"I am tired, let's go to bed" Ana says. I grin at her knowing exactly what she means. Ted and Hayley decide to get a drink before bed. This s Hayley's first stay in the New York apartment and Ted wants to show her the sky line.

I follow Ana into the main room and once Ted and Hayley are out of sight I start to kiss her passionately. We open the door to the room and I switch the lights on. Our magically bubble is suddenly burst and when we hear a gasp and a scream coming from the room we are in. Ana and I turn toward the middle of the room and that is where we find them, Michael and Phoebe completely naked on the bed and in an uncompromising position.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought a different tone to end this chapter would be more appropriate. Of course reviews are always very welcomed.  
**


	56. Chapter 56: What Do We Say To Each Other

_Hi all. I am having a lot of fun reading your reviews as you all guess what is happening. I will let you know no one has AIDS and no one is dying. _

* * *

**What do we say to each other now?**

**Christian's POV:**

I look at my daughter and Michael as they attempt to wrap the Duvet around them. "We are going to go and wait in the kitchen for you both, with Ted and Hayley." I say breaking this awkward silence.

Phoebe looks even more shocked. "Yes they are here too. Put some clothes on and we will be waiting for you both." I demand, walking out of the room with Ana who is yet to speak. We silently enter the kitchen causing Ted and Hayley look at us confused. I open the cabinet and grab the bottle of bourbon and two glasses glass. It is the first time in two decades that we both have drunk hard liquor together.

"Mom and Dad are you too okay?" Ted asks concerned.

"No, they are not and neither are we" Phoebe says now entering the apartment with an embarrassed Michael towing behind her.

"Phoebe, I didn't know you were here" Hayley jumps up and is excited. They both hug, but Phoebe's mood hasn't changed.

"So did you all not know I was going to be here this weekend? Did you not think to check if anyone was here?" Phoebe is furious.

"Have we missed something here?" asks Ted.

"Yes you have Ted. Your mother and I just walked into the main bedroom as Michael was sticking his penis into Phoebe." I say crudely and drink the remains of my Bourbon. Everyone either gasps or drops their jaw at my choice of words and rudeness.

"Excuse me but we got here hours ago. Did you think about checking to see if anyone was here?" Phoebe argues.

"Why would we? The lights were all off and we didn't see the faint lights on in the bedroom. We didn't even see you too until you screamed" I argue back.

"Maybe I should go?" Michael suggests.

"Please Michael, don't go anyway, in fact both of you stay. This apartment is big enough for everyone. You stay in that room. Christian and I can take the end room. I think we just all got a rather intense shock and we should just all go to bed and sleep" Ana says giving me a look to tell me to end it.

Michael whispers something into Phoebe's ear and she seems to calm down. She turns around and follows him back into the room. I don't know what he said but I am thankful for it. Ted and Hayley also decide to make a quick get away, but there is no easy exit for me. Ana turns around and looks enraged.

"Why are you upset with me?" I ask

"How can you behave like that when you thought up this plan for us all to come and meet up with them to check on them? How could you have been so crude? You should have been apologizing?" She scolds.

"I know, I just never expected to see that Ana. You know I have always had issues letting Phoebe go." I say clenching my hair.

"I didn't want to see that either, but it's done and that's it. Let's go just go to bed, but you have to fix this Christian, and that doesn't mean you getting rid of Michael." Ana warns.

"But the latter would be so much easier" I say with a smirk but Ana doesn't smile, rather she roll her eyes. She knows what that does to me. I pick her up, put her over my shoulder and smack her backside, taking her to the end room.

I wake up at before 5am and I get up. The apartment is quiet as I make a pot of coffee. It is then when I see the dark couch pulled up against the window that overlooks the city. I moved it years ago the night with Phoebe. I get out my blackberry and I text Phoebe, hoping she will receive it now and meet me.

**Phoebe's POV**

_What was that?_ I think to myself as I register it was my cell phone. I try to open up my eyes as I read the text. I suspect it was Eva, who is probably just getting home from being with her boyfriend, Jonathon, who she met at our grandparent's charity event this year. They have both spent almost every free minute together since then. I read the text message and it's not what I expected.

**Meet me at our favorite spot in New York. Dad**

I get up and wrap my robe around me. I look over and see Michael is still asleep. I was scared that he would leave last night after everything. We returned to the bedroom but were unable to continue.

I left the room careful as not to make any noise and entered the living room. To the side is an oddly placed dark couch that had been pulled up to the window. Years ago when I was five, my family and grandparents had come out to New York before Christmas. My mother had to present at a literary conference and dinner. We were going out to that evening to see the cities Christmas lights and the store window decorations. I had been so excited that supposedly it was the first time I finished all my dinner without being coerced so we could leave early. I hadn't told my parents that I had been feeling ill that day and after dinner I couldn't hide it any longer. Dad of course had Grandma look me over and she determined that I had a high fever and bug. This meant that I couldn't go. I was devastated and wouldn't stop crying especially after grandma and Grandpa took Teddy out with Taylor in tow. Dad stayed behind with me; in a final attempt to placate me he moved the couch to the window so we could see the city. He picked me up and put me on his lap, showing me the city from the large all glass window. Dad made up stories about the city and pointed out some of the main landmarks. He made it into such an adventure that I didn't care that I didn't get to go out anymore. I fell asleep with my head on dads lap and remember being woken up when mom got home and kissed me. She put me into bed and then sang softly into my ear. The next day, dad and I proclaimed that the couch was our favorite spot in this city. He made sure that no one ever moved that couch and 16 years later it was still there in that exact spot.

As I moved closer to it I could see dad was already there with two coffees. I went and sat next to him silently. Regardless of how mad I had been last night, I was terribly embarrassed that my parents had caught us in the act. It was only the second time that I had ever had sex.

"Morning Phoebe, I didn't know if you would get me text message in time. Thought you might like a coffee" Dad said passing me the hot mug. The hot drink was a welcome relief.

"Thank you, but I don't know if I would call this time morning. I never knew how you managed to live on such little sleep"

"Neither does your mother actually." I was enjoying this conversation as small as it was at least it wasn't a repeat of last night. "Your mother and I owe you an apology for last night. It was never our intention to catch you two like that"

"I know but it was my fault also. We didn't have any lights on so you wouldn't have known that we were in the room, and it was dim in the room. But man, you had bad timing that night. I screamed because I heard the door open and close." She explained and I suddenly realized at what point they were at.

"Oh. . Sorry. Just bad luck that your mother and I were so close to the light switch" I sad humiliated.

"No that was probably the lucky thing. Let's face it dad, you and mom can be like love sick teenagers and you both would have probably been naked by the time you reached the bed and two naked people in the room was sufficient" Phoebes comment made me laugh a little as I knew it was true.

"Do we embarrass you and Ted sometimes?" I ask

"No. The good thing is you both tend to keep it private. I gave Ted and I a lot of comfort growing up knowing that you both loved us so much"

"I do owe you and Michael an apology. In fact how was Michael last night after everything?" I asked knowing that if he had left and Phoebe had been hurt it would have been my fault.

"He is embarrassed and scared"

"Scared?" I inquire frowning.

"Yes. Dad you can be really scary! The there is also Taylor. Plus everyone knows you look at me and still picture that little 5 year old who sat with you that night in this very spot." Phoebe hits a nerve as I know she is telling the truth and for the first time I look at her and see my baby girl has grown up into a gorgeous 21 year old that I want to give the world but still protect her from it.

"I am sorry for my crudeness and reaction last night. How well do you know Michael, Phoebe? Now I mean how well do you know everything there is about him?" I my question makes my daughters head to turn quickly and look at me puzzled.

"I know him well enough to know that I don't want to be without him. I am mom's age when you both met and married. You and mom were married within a few months and you both were seemingly were very exotic in your relationship. I have been with Michael for longer but the only sexual experience I have had with him now includes you and mom in the room with us.

"You mean you both haven't ..." I asked in a happy joy that only a father experience.

"Nope! Michael has always had this thing about our first time being special together" Phoebe now places her hand on her forehead.

"Well at least it is memorable" I say causing us both to laugh. "What do you both have planned this weekend?" I ask as a wonderful idea comes to mind.

"We are meeting his sister Claire today but that is all. We kind of planned this trip a little late and she could only meet with us tomorrow, but we are free on Sunday. Why do you ask?"

"I have a box at the Nicks game on Sunday and I want to take Michael as a peace offering. Also I know Ted would like you to take Hayley shopping. Your mother would also love to spend some time with you two girls also. Why don't you spend Sunday with them" I suggest

"I may have to change our plane tickets and I don't know if we will get on a later flight" She says wondering.

"Try and if not then we will drop you off at college, we have the jet here" I explain to my daughter.

"You make it sound like you will just get into the car and in a second we can be off. Is it good being you? Is it good being Christian Grey?" My daughter asks me as if she is not sure of me.

"Yes, especially when I have my little grown up girl next to me it is!" I explain to her. She grabs my hand and I feel joy. Maybe now is a good time to ask her the one thing that has been on my mind since last night. 'Phoebe, now that you and Michael are more than likely to be sexually active have you considered taking steps to be safe?" Phoebe doesn't even flinch at my question.

"Dad, it's under control. I have been on the pill for awhile and neither of us has any STD's or anything." It is strange to hear these words coming out of my daughters mouth but actually it relaxes me, rather than make me want to go and bash the guy who was screwing her to a pulp.

"Do you love him? Do you REALLY love him?" Does he make you happy? Do you long to be with him always?" I ask really wanting to know.

"Yes, Definitely, absolutely and always" She answers to all my questions and turns to face me head on. "Dad he is the only one I want to be with. Being your daughter is amazing and you have given and protected me from everything in the world! But at times, lots of times really, it is hard to know if people like me because of me or the fact that I am a Grey. When I went to Harvard I dated one or two guys that were more interested in getting a job working for you than getting to know me or dating. Michael has never been like that, he has no interest in Grey Enterprise Holdings and he also comes from a affluent family that the Grey name means nothing to him. But more importantly I feel comfortable with him; he is lively, fun, entertaining and humorous. He is also honest and caring. He is kind of like you really dad, minus the helicopter, jet and security detail"

Phoebe was honest in her answer and I now knew that I had to talk to Michael before I acted on the information I had in that blue folder at home.

"Dad I need to go back to the bedroom. I want to be there when Michael wakes up. He will be kind of humiliated and I need to be there to for him". I nod and she kisses me softly on the cheek. I too decide to go back to my room and be with Ana. I slipped back into bed and wrapped myself around her. I watched her sleep and I knew that my love was only growing for her.

"What time is it?" Ana asks when she finally wakes up.

"Almost 8am. I don't think anyone is up yet though" I start to kiss her as I move my lips down her neck and on to the part of her chest that was exposed from her silk gown. "I still love this material against your skin"

"Stop Christian, I told you last night I was still mad at you and that you needed to talk to Phoebe first thing this morning" Ana said but was struggling not to moan as I teased her.

"And I have done so. I spoke to her early this morning. She is fine. I promise!" I say looking at her in the eyes.

"You are very hard to stay mad at Mr Grey"

"You are very hard to keep my fingers off, Mrs Grey"

**Phoebes POV: **

I have tried on every piece of clothing I have bought with me to New York and I still don't know what to wear. What do you wear to meet the beloved sister of the guy you love.

"The red or black dress?" I asked stressed.

"Either, you look amazing no matter what!" Michael says. I roll my eyes and decide on the black one as it's a classic color. After an elongated dressing process we are finally about to leave. As we walk out though the corridor I catch a few glimpses of Ted and Hayley. Hayley is on Ted's lap and they are laughing, kissing and overjoyed with each other, they look like they have don't have a worry in the world and I long for that feeling. I know the man holding my hand right now is the only one that can give me that.

We arrive at the restaurant where we are finally met by Claire. She is long legged and has dazzling blonde hair. She doesn't resemble Michael at all but does of her parents. Obviously she wasn't in any way adopted.

Michael goes and greets her. "Claire, I would like you to meet Phoebe. Phoebe this is my sister Claire". We greet each other and soon are led to our table.

"It's really good to finally meet you Phoebe. My brother has not stopped talking about you over the phone." I blush. I didn't realize that he had spoken to his sister as he barely even mentioned her.

"Thank you. Your brother is very kind" I respond. Lunch goes very smoothly and I love Claire. She and Michael have little jokes as they lunch passes. There is one joke that really makes me think. We were about to finish lunch when a joke about lawyers came out. Claire looked at me and said, "You will have to watch him Phoebe. He may have our dad's calm and focused lawyer side but he also has our mothers temper. It must be a genetic issue." The thing is that he they didn't have the same mother. Did she think that I didn't know?

We said our goodbyes and then left. We were walking down the street when I stopped Michael and asked him about that comment. "Does your sister know that I am aware that you two don't have the same mom?"

"No she isn't and she doesn't know I was adopted" he admits.

"What? How is that possible? She is nine years older than you. Obviously she would get suspicious if one day your mom isn't pregnant and then one day a baby is bought home." I wondered.

"She wasn't living at home. She was at a boarding school. The girl's school I told you about she went to was a boarding school and they sent her away at a very young age. That year when my mom was pregnant with me she was rarely allowed to come home as they told her something or other. She has no idea that we don't share the same mother" he says miserably. I now knew that a very tangled web had been spun around Michael.

"Did your sister choose to go to girl's boarding school from such a young age?" I asked as he once told me that it was his sister choice to go to an all girls school rather than our prep school.

"I don't know" he says now considering why she would have been sent away at such a young age.

We arrived back at the apartment and I was still thinking everything over. Dad and Mom were there but Ted and Hayley had gone out.

"Welcome back, how was lunch?" Mom asked.

"It was great" I answered. "Michael, do you mind if I go and have a coffee with my mom. I rarely get to see her that much"

"Sure. I will hang out here" Michael said. I took my mom's hand and led her downstairs. I really needed to talk to her about Claire and Michael. Even if she told dad, I needed her opinion.

**Christians POV:**

I notice Michael is watching TV, switching channels and unable to find anything that interests him.

"Anything interesting on" I ask

"No. I actually don't watch much TV. Phoebe and Mrs Grey have gone for a coffee" He tells me and I raise my eyebrows. We are all alone and my perfect chance to talk to him.

"Michael can we have a man to man chat?" I ask, but just like with my kids I am really ordering him.

"Absolutely Mr Grey" He says openly.

"My daughter tells me you were adopted" I cut to the chase. I need to know what he knows.

"Yes. I told her after she admitted to me that you do background checks on all of their partners" he says raising his eyes at me. I am not intimated by this at all though.

"I do it to everyone. I love my daughter and will do anything to protect her, and I do mean everything" I say and he is suddenly taken back. _Otherwise hurt her and you will be face me!_

"I love your daughter Mr Grey. I love her so much that even when last night happened all I wanted to do was to be by her side."

"Do you think you are worthy of her?" I ask

"I don't know if anyone can ever be worthy of another man's daughter, but I will do everything I can to be. Phoebe loves you and Mrs Grey, and she values your relationship with you both. If you don't consider me suitable then you need to tell me" he says sincerely and I think about what my answer should be.

"Michael there is something you need to do for my daughter. It's really important" I say

"An hour later Phoebe returns with Ana and Michael has left. "Where is Michael, she asks?"

"He has gone. We talked and decided it was best that he go somewhere. I have the address of where he is and Taylor will take you. Phoebe you have to listen to him" I emphasize. I watch as she nervously leaves with Taylor and I know that I will have lost part of my little girl.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	57. Chapter 57: Surprises

A little hint is included into Michael's past in this chapter for you all.

* * *

**Surprises**

**Phoebe's POV:**

Mom and I returned to the apartment at least an hour later from having coffee and chat. I had to talk to her and get her opinion of the fact that Claire, even though she is 9 years older had no clue about her brothers parentage and the fact that he was adopted. It didn't sound right. Mom was as uncertain about it as I was and at times started to think so deeply that she zoned out. I know that she was going to tell Dad, that was inevitable but alas I needed to discuss it with her first.

Mom and I entered the apartment to find dad was waiting for me. Mom and dad kissed each other as they always did. I noticed that mom whispered something into his ear. Dad then looked troubled at moms comment. I look around thinking Michael would be close by but I can't see him.

"Where is Michael?" I ask

"He has gone. We talked and decided it was best that he go somewhere. I have the address of where he is and Taylor will take you. Phoebe you have to listen to him" Dad looks serious. My heart starts to beat quickly and I wonder why he has gone.

"Dad, what happened? Where is here?" I ask urgently, demanding an answer.

"I can't tell you, just go and see him. It will all make sense when you see him. Taylor knows where he is and he will drive you. I have a hire car in the garage below. I am sorry Phoebe but I can't and won't tell you anything else" Dad says adamantly and I decide that there's no point asking any more. I walk out with Taylor, though I am nervous I can barely see straight.

I sit at the back of the car whilst Taylor drives, looking out my window as we drive down the busy New York streets. I can't seem to keep calm. "Taylor has something happened to Michael?"

"I suspect he is fine. Please Phoebe, I know you are upset, but try to stay as calm as possible. Remember I will never let anything hurt you" Taylor says comforting me. I move forward as far as my seat belt will allow so I can put my arms around his neck and smile at him.

Soon we arrive at an exquisite looking hotel. I watch as Taylor goes to the valet and tells him to leave the car there as he will only be a few minutes as he takes me upstairs. Taylor then leads me inside and into the elevator. My heart is jumping and I don't know if I am excited or nervous now, so much so I don't even know which floor we got off, but there are only two doors on this level.

"Phoebe here is the swipe card to get into the room. Your room is the one on the right. There is a bag packed for you inside so you should have everything you need" Taylor informs me.

"Thank you Taylor" I say quietly and then watch him press the elevator button, but I know he won't get into the elevator until I am in the room. "Taylor, I never want you to leave us" I tell him. I swipe the card and the door opens. Oh my, the room is stunning. I look around and notice a series of rose petals leading inside to the sitting room. There is a chilled glass of champagne at the table, however the rose petals stop here but there doesn't seem to be anyone here. I look around and notice the door to the balcony is open. I slowly walk toward it, with my champagne in hand and there is the corner of my eye is Michael. The wind is blowing his hair slightly and his eyes are shimmering in the light. He has gotten changed since lunch into a dark V neck top and jeans. I don't think I have seen him look more gorgeous. I must look like a wreck in comparison.

"I'm glad you have finally arrived." He says grabbing my glass of champagne and putting it down. He runs his hand through my hair and I start to feel weak at the knees. A little tiny tear escapes and runs down my face. Michael studies it and wipes it away. "Why the tear?" he asks smoothly and softly.

"I was scared that it was going to be something bad. My dad wouldn't tell me where you were, only that I had to meet you. I just thought the worse" I explain.

Michael kisses me on the forehead. In one swift move he picks me and carries me into the bedroom. I am gently placed on the bed as he gets up and locks the door. "I know we are alone but let's just keep that door locked just in case" he says. I can't help but giggle.

"You are so beautiful Phoebe" he says looking at me and all I want to do is to hold him and for him to hold me. He returns to the bed and unzips the back on my dress so that it basically peels off me and I am only in my underwear. I tug at his shirt pulling it off him and undo his belt and pants as he makes little work of my bra and panties. We are both lying on the bed now facing each other but Michael has stopped and is watching me intently, it's unnerving and erotic at the same time.

"I love looking at you" he says then moves to hover over me. He commences his assault by kissing me and cupping my breasts. I gently move my nails up and down his back then slowly move my hands to find his sex, where I stoke it rhythmically making him moan. Suddenly I feel fingers inside me and his thumb teasing my clitoris, the sensation is amazing. I can fell his erection digging into my side.

"I want you. I want you inside me" I say to him. Michael looks at me as he shifts his body and quickly fills me. I can't help but moan at the sensation. Slowly he moves back and forth, increasing the pace as he goes. My muscles start to tense and as Michael comes, so do I. My orgasm rips inside of me. Michael lowers himself on top of me and we both smile at each other and hold each other.

I don't know how long we laid in each others arms but I would have happily stayed there forever. Michael gets up and gets us fresh glasses of champagne.

"Thank you" I say.

"And thank you Miss Phoebe, that was quite an experience" he says.

"Yes, the no parent walking in version!" I joke.

"Hence why I locked the door" Michael says. We thought we were alone in the New York apartment but alas that wasn't true.

"Does my dad know about this hotel room?" I ask

"Yes. I told him I wanted to spend some alone time with you. He got on the phone and booked this room and told me that we should do and order what we wish and it will be charged to his credit card" Michael says. I am instantly shocked at his declaration.

"Wait... you mean to tell me that we just had daddy sanctioned sex?" I asked mystified.

"Kind of I guess." We both laughed but soon found ourselves giving into our urges once more.

**Christian's POV:**

I watched as my daughter walked out with Taylor. I so wanted to calm her nerves, to tell her that everything was fine and would always be as long as I could breathe. I had promised Michael I wouldn't tell her where she was going and nor what he had planned with my assistance. I knew that I had ruined things for them and that I needed to fix it.

"What was that all about? Asks Ana. She was wondering if maybe I had told Michael the truth, but how can I when even I don't know the whole story yet. Why was the truth so hard to come by in this riddle! I had never encountered so many difficulties before!

"I feel like I just gave part of my daughter away" I said sadly. A quick thought my mind, Ana and I really should have had more children. Ana took a step back and looked at me. "What I mean is that I think I have finally accepted that she isn't little and she doesn't need me hovering over her. Though regardless of her age I refuse to let her get hurt, I know I say that over and over but it is true. Whenever I have thought about Phoebe, I have always imaged that 5 year old girl that sat on that couch with me when she was sick and needed me to hold her. I imagine her as the eight year old who was in hospital recuperating after the car accident with Sophie and needed our help with everything. I imagine her as the little girl that would wait for me to come home from work each day, run up and wrap her arms tightly around me. I guess I have just always wanted to be the one she always needed and wanted, but that just isn't the case anymore."

"I don't know if that is completely true. I think all girls need their father regardless of their age. I know I still needed Ray up until the day he died. Plus there is still the issue at hand and they both may need us then." Ana's answer comforts me slightly. "So where has Phoebe gone exactly?"

"The Roosevelt Hotel. I booked them a room, gave the hotel my credit card number and told them to charge everything to me. You were right. I really messed things up for them and I wanted to fix it. I have basically allowed Michael to have sex with our daughter."

Ana is at first surprised but then smiles at me. I instantly feel her arms around me. "Well that is something I never thought I would hear from you."

"Trust me Anastasia, that is also something I wished I hadn't even said either" I say with a sigh. "They both love each other so much, and if we don't want them getting hurt then we need to protect them." I now knew what I had to do as I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket.

"It may be hard to protect them though. Also Phoebe and I had coffee just then and she getting suspicious." Ana's comment startled me.

"What did Phoebe say?" I ask troubled

"She said that Claire didn't know that Michael was adopted even though she would have been nine years older"

"How is that possible?" I ask.

"The parents sent her to boarding school at that age and she didn't really come home or see her parents for the whole year." Ana said. How could that be? Not to even see her parents at such a young age. Could something even bigger be at play?

"Are you sure that Claire doesn't know about the adoption? I asked again forcefully

"Yes. When Michael found out, his father told him that his sister believed he was her full blooded brother."

A wave of thoughts ran through my mind and I knew that I needed to ring Welch.

"Welch, its Grey… Can you look back at the history of Clare Abigail Fuller and ring me back and tell me her education history and I want this soon." I hang up and frown. Within minutes Welch rings back and runs off all the data to me. "Welch, I want you to progress with the investigation and inform whenever you find anything. But afterwards I want all the information hidden. I don't want anything to come out… yes even delete the information if needed, but keep a copy for us… I will be back in Seattle on Monday and will meet you then" Ana looks at me confused and concerned.

"Claire Fuller did indeed attend boarding school at the age of nine interstate, but only for that year. Afterwards she returned to her all girls school in Seattle." I informed Ana and things were starting to come together and at the same time things were getting more confusing.

"None of this is logical" Ana says horrified

"I don't want Phoebe happiness to be risked, but I need to ensure that there is nothing that will be able to hurt her if we don't find out" I thought back to my conversation with Phoebe today and consider my comment of how I had wanted to give my daughter the world but protect it from her.

"What do we do if the worse possible option is the truth?" Ana asks.

"I am going to approach Mr and Mrs Fuller and get them to tell Michael the truth, then let Phoebe know. But I hope we never get to the point" I had once thought that I may their relationship would just run its course like many college relationships but I now suspected that they were in for the long haul.

**Ana's POV:**

We heard the door open and it was Ted and Hayley. They looked happy and so in love. "What have you two been doing today? I ask

'Ted took me to Broadway to watch a show.' I saw Ted roll his eyes as he was more into sports game than a live theater guy.

"Yes we compromised. I take her to Broadway and she goes shopping with mom and Phoebe." Ted says and Hayley groans.

"I promise it won't be too bad! I know how you are feeling and it will get easier being with a Grey man" I say grabbing Christians hand and wrapping his arm around me.

"I am a little scared of Phoebe shopping ability; I went shopping with her once in Boston. She was a machine! I don't know if I will be able to keep up with her." Hayley admits.

"Nah don't worry about that now. Phoebe is too much in love and is going to be distracted." Ted says laughing. "Now on that point where is Phoebe?" Ted is looking around to see if he can see her.

"She is out for the night, but we are going to meet her and Michael tomorrow for brunch. They are perfectly well, they just needed some time out so I sent them away" Christian said shocking Ted so much that we quickly turns his head to me to check out the story. I just shrug.

We decide to eat in for dinner, ordering from a restaurant close by. "Ted and Hayley have you two thought anymore about the house" Christian asked. He had been hoping for an answer soon.

"It is all we have thought about when we have been together to be honest. We have looked at several other houses but we keep going back to the original house and grounds that you both showed as us. So if it's suitable we would like that one" said Ted. Hayley was beaming. I hugged them both, and Christian nodded.

"I will wire the money into your bank account on Monday. You both can handle the rest" Christian says calmly but I know inside he is jumping like a little school boy. He is going to get what he wants, his son living close by and working beside him. I suspect he will try to do the same with Phoebe's living conditions especially if she remains with Michael, but only time will tell there.

**Phoebe's POV:**

I wake up late the next day and I feel a strong sense of pleasure throughout my body. Michael is next to me. I decide to wake him with kisses all over his body. We need to get up as my parents, brother and Hayley will be here in an hour. I start with his lips, then neck, then torso, until I reach his sex. I know he is awake now as he is responding but he doesn't open his eyes. It isn't until I take him in my mouth and bite down gently but enough so he feels it that he jolts up.

"Good morning Mr Fuller, I assume you have a very full night" I say with a pun.

"I thought it was going to be back and white to be honest, but I am glad it was grey" he responds getting me back for my pun.

"We need to get ready soon; everyone will be here in an hour." I inform him and with one swift move I am on my back and Michael is hovering over me spreading my legs with his knee.

"So we have an hour, and I do think another encore performance is needed form last night." He says and I respond by kissing him passionately.

A little over an hour we are have had our fill of each other, are showered and dressed, leaving the room to meet my family. "It's a little disconcerting meeting your family after they know exactly what you and I did last night" I say to Michael who is holding me tight on the way downs in the elevator.

"A little, but I guess that they were more than likely that they were doing the same also."

"Good point barrister." I respond smiling.

We walk to the table that everyone is already at. "Good morning everyone" I say before I go and kiss both my parents. Michael nods politely and sits next to me. There is a short but very awkward silence.

"I could use a coffee" I point out.

"Why didn't you get much sleep last night?" Ted says smirking and jeering me. I don't have the time to respond before Hayley gives him a dark look and she taps him. _Good work Hayley!_ My parents are both giving him a look also.

"Sorry" Ted says.

"Hayley are you ready to go shopping? The stores out here are amazing". I know Hayley isn't much of a shopper as she is still concerned what people think about her, but I am going to make sure she doesn't think about that today at all.

"I guess I have to be" She says sweetly.

After brunch the boys head off and us three girls with Smith head into Manhattan. I had a long list of stuff that Hayley needed to get such as bathers, casual dresses, pants etc that Ted gave me. There was also the matter of a dress for my father's 50th.

After a little while and with the aid of the personal shopper, Hayley started to get comfortable. Hours later and thoroughly shopped out we returned to the apartment.

"Have you all been shopping all that time? You have been gone for 6 hours?" Ted asks.

"Shopping, I just never thought it would take so long. Hayley made sure I got everything on list though I do not get why I need beach wear and cold weather gear" Hayley said. Ted grinned in response.

"Because I don't want you to get suspicious and possibly working out where we are going" Ted said wrapping her in his arms. I watched them again. They were just so happy. Everyone was packing up as where we all leaving. It had started off as a terrible weekend that had turned magical.

I had said good bye to Ted and Hayley, and went to find my parents to say good bye to them. I knocked on their door and entered. Thank fully they too weren't naked in bed but they were being rather intimate. "Excuse me" I said causing my parents to sit up straight.

"Didn't we teach you to knock and wait till someone lets you in?" Dad says

"I did knock, it's just I forgot to wait. Though I do know now why you were always so insistent over that fact when we were young. I am just here to say good bye, Michael and I need to get to the airport."

"Are you sure? We can take you home in the jet. It won't take long to get the paper work done." Dad offers

"No, it will only delay your flight home. Thank you for setting up last night, it was very special and I am surprised it didn't rip you to shreds dad" I say as Mom comes and hugs me. Dad only grunts unfavorably.

"Bye Phoebe, I will ring you tomorrow. I love you" Mom says holding me tight.

"Love you too mom"

"Bye Angel, I sure hope the summer comes quickly" dad says joining mom and I on our hug.

"Me too, I can't wait till graduation and this summer. I love you both so much" I say now with a tear forming.

"You better go before we all start to cry." Mom says holding back her tears.

In a matter of hours Michael and I are back in our apartment. It feels like we have been gone longer than one weekend. So much has happened.

"Phoebe, can we talk?" Michael asks seriously.

"Yes, is something wrong?" I ask

"No nothing is wrong. I bought something for you in New York and I was going to wait but I want you to have it now." Michael then goes into his pocket. I open it up and my heart stop beating...

* * *

**I hope everyone is having a great day and night. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know view review how you are finding the plot and pace of this story. I am going to jump a few months jump to graduation and Christian's 50****th**** next.**


	58. Chapter 58: The Nature of Gifts

**Authors Note: **_Here is a longer than usual chapter for you all. ( over 7,00 words and 15 pages) Since a lot of you are on holidays I thought I would offer this up for thanks giving gift. (I suspect that Thanksgiving is a public holiday – I am in Australia so I am not sure) I have to tell you it was hard not to stop at certain points and leave you with outstanding cliff hangers. But I just couldn't stop writing also. CAN I ASK YOU ALL SOMETHING? ARE THE CLIFFHANGERS I HAVE BEEN WRITING TOO MUCH TO HANDLE? DOES IT MAKE YOU WANT TO NOT READ FURTHER?_

* * *

**The Nature of Gifts **

Phoebe's POV:

My breathing becomes erratic as I hold the small box in my hand. I look at Michael and his eyes are full of excitement. Slowly I open the box and to find a ring with a series of diamonds in a line. The thing is that even though I know I love him and want to be with him always, I just can't envision myself engaged or married yet; especially not before college I have completed medical school.

"Michael it's beautiful but I can't get married or engaged just yet. I love you and I want to be with you but this is way too early. We still have our undergraduate degrees and then you have law school and I have medical school." I say frantically and softly though Michael is just smiling. I suspect he is trying not to laugh as I rant.

"I agree I don't want to be engaged or married either, well just not yet. Phoebe, this isn't an engagement ring" he says taking it the box from my hand and picking up the ring.

"Oh" I say sadly and quietly. Even I am surprised by the tone in my voice. Why do I suddenly feel rejected?

"Phoebe it's a promise ring"

"What is that? I haven't heard of that before" I ask

"Most people consider it a pre-engagement ring, but it can mean a lot of things. It's my promise to love you, be monogamous and always there for you. It also means that I see the rest of my life with you and you're the only one I want to be with, so I am sticking around unless one day you don't want me and ask me to leave." He says.

Oh my, that's the most incredible thing I have ever heard. Michael slips the ring on to my finger and I marvel at it.

"I don't think I ever want you to leave. Actually I don't think I know that I want you around forever." I reply.

"Good" He says and again we start to allow ourselves to surrender to our urges.

The last semester of our undergraduate degrees goes quickly as we both feel the pressure of keeping up with our work levels, but we both found a great deal of support in each other, willing each other to keep going. I knew that I was going to need him even more during my medical degree, and I would be there for him too. The only thing that annoyed me was the medical school was going to take 4 years whilst law school would only be 3. I had also managed to overcome one of my biggest hurdles in life in the past few months, managing to cook an edible dinner. I am yet to take the ring off since but there is only a couple of days till graduation I know I need to take it off. I seek out Michael and find him in our bedroom.

"What time do your parents get into town?" I ask him

"They are coming with your parents actually. Your dad rang my dad today and they decided it would make sense to all come together."

"Excellent" I say nervously

"What is wrong" Michael asks

"It's my parents, and this time it not just my dad but also my mom" Michael stops what he is doing and is now focused on me. "I haven't seen them since New York and therefore they haven't seen this" I hold up my hand to show them the promise ring.

"You're not going to take it off are you?" Michael asks sadly

"I just don't want them to see it and to misinterpret it. So yes I am going to take it off, but only temporarily" I explain but he doesn't look appeased.

"I think we need to find a compromise?" Michael starts to think, "Why don't you put the ring on necklace and hide it under your shirt." I think for a second and agree. I fish out a plain necklace and feed the ring through.

"Actually I like the ring like this. This way it is close to your heart." Michael says kissing my shoulders.

The next day, since school is over and we have no more commitments here, Michael and I decide to meet our parents at the private plane terminal at Boston airport. I have pre-organised it with Taylor and have a couple of cars waiting to drive us all back to Harvard. Michael will go with his parents in one car and then I will go with my parents in the other car.

Both set of parents are staying at nearby but different hotels. We arrive at the airport to see the GEH jet is lands. Our mothers are the first to get off the plane and we walked towards them. It had been so long since I had seen my mom, with school on my side and mom's company and planning dads surprise 50th birthday and the wedding, everyone had just been too busy for down time. I cried when I finally felt her arms around me.

"I have missed you so much mom" I say. I feel embarrassed at my silly behavior.

"My baby girl! I can't believe how you are graduating tomorrow! " Mom says now crying herself.

Taylor and both our Dad's exit the plane, though there seemed to be a definite tension between them. Michael and I went to welcome them. Dad wraps his arms around me and I suddenly felt a sense of safety. Micheal's dad didn't look good though and I hoped he wasn't getting ill. "Is Mr Fuller sick? He doesn't look that good" I asked dad quietly.

"Yes he is fine" dad said but I suspect he was lying. It has always been hard to know at certain times if dad was lying to protect us from something. It was a skill he had mastered due to his profession, though there were a few times that I could pinpoint when he might be lying. He had a look of concern in his eyes and he would hug me a little differently.

"We have organized some cars. Dad and Mom you are coming with me; Mr and Mrs Grey you two will go with Phoebe, then we can all meet up for dinner. We have made a booking at a restaurant close to our apartment" Michael said taking charge. I went over to him and kissed him. "See you at dinner" I tell him before re-joining my parents.

"How are Ted and Hayley? Are they getting nervous about the wedding? Did grandma and grandpa have a good time on their trip to Paris? How's Aunt Kate?" I ran off a hundred questions. It had been the longest I had ever gone without seeing them and my other family members. I was terribly thankful for Michael keeping me grounded during this time.

"One question at a time Phoebe" my mom said.

"But it's been so long since I have seen everyone. If it wasn't for my heavy school load and Michael I would have lost it this semester. I really don't know what I will during my last year of medical school when he has finished law school. Dad you have a lot of influence, can you convince Harvard that law school should be four years like medical school?" I asked sounding like a little child.

Their entire luggage was put into the cars boot and I went to open the driver's door.

"Sorry Phoebe but I think I will drive" Taylor says.

"But I can drive, I drove coming here. I have never driven you three before, just trust me. I am a very safe and I won't speed"

"If you drove coming here then you will be tired. Best you sit in the back with your parents" Taylor said thinking he has won.

"You just flew from the other side of the country and you will be even more tired than me." I say amazed that I am even having this argument with him. "Also you are older than me and will therefore get more tired than me" I can't believe I just said that, mom is giving me the most horrid look I have ever seen. I want to shrink up and die.

"Phoebe I am only 55 and in peak physical condition. I do work out with your dad's personal trainer and your father almost daily so give me the keys before I get mad." Taylor says and I step back and hand him the keys.

"Yes, OK. Sorry Taylor. I was out of line" I said and get into the back of the car with my parents. I look at dad who was yet to give me any sort of look or tell me off for being rude to Taylor just then. Something was on his mind.

Mom filled me in about everything happening at home from the wedding, to Ted and Hayley's new house, work, other family members and everything else. I listened carefully and couldn't wait to be going home with them in a couple of days. Dad once and awhile spoke but he spent a lot of time of his blackberry. He did apologize about it profusely but he said that he really needed to take care of something. We arrived at the hotel they were staying at and once they were registered we quickly went up to the room.

"Do you want to stay with us these two nights?" Dad asks.

"No, I have to clear out the fridge and a few things before I leave for the summer and I still have some clothes to pack" I explain.

"Phoebe, I can have Jones or Taylor do that for you." dad suggests.

"No I would rather do it myself and I don't think you want me here cramping your style. Plus I don't want to leave Michael by himself. These are the last two nights that I can spend with him before summer that is unless you both agree to allow Michael to stay at our house this summer" I ask eagerly. Dad shoots me a look that automatically says No!

"Phoebe, I don't think that is such a good idea" Mom says compassionately but I know she doesn't like the idea either.

"Maybe I will just stay at Michael house a few nights" I say softly but my parents hear me.

"That is a no to that one also" dad says.

"Am I 21 or 16 year old? I have been living with Michael for a few months now. It's not as if we are both virgins" I say. My dad groans negatively. Neither of them says anything and I hate that this is how their trip over for my graduation has commenced. Dad gets a phone call and leaves main living room to enter the other room, leaving my mom and I alone.

"Phoebe, do not be like this. Your dad and I know how old you are and we love how you have grown up. However the thought of having your live in boyfriend stay and possibly have sex with our baby girls in our house is a hard limit for both of us." Mom explained.

"Even Ted and Hayley slept at our house before". I roll my eyes and decide to change the topic. "Did anything happen on the flight over? Mr Fuller looked atrocious when he got off the plane." I asked.

"I don't know. I spent most of the flight with Alison, Michael's mom and your dad and his dad, Clayton spent most of it in the back talking to your dad." As soon as mom had spoken she looked a little worried but didn't say anything.

"Dinner is at 6pm isn't it?" she asked looking at her watch.

"Yes and its pretty close to here" I explained.

"Excellent that gives us a few hours; let's go out just you and me like we use to do when you were younger. Give me a second to tell your dad." Mom talks to dad, who is now in the same room as us and whispers something into her ear. Her happy mood changes but brightens up quickly.

The next few hours with mom are perfect. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her company. We first stopped at a coffee shop where I was listened to mom talk about work and how Eva had proved to be an exceptional writer at the newspaper with her mother that she had commenced to write her first novel which was proving very promising. Mom was taking a personal interest in it, editing and suggesting changes. Eva hadn't mentioned this secret to me.

"Have you spoken to your cousin much lately?" Mom asked.

"Yes, but she all she really talks about is Jonathon. She is besotted over him" Mom and I both smile for the same reason.

"They have become inseparable. Your dad was right about them two" Mom then stops realizing she has said more than she should

"What do you mean?" I ask directly. My shoulders immediately tense up.

"Phoebe, your dad loves Eva." My mom always mentions how much my dad loves someone when she tries to explain something she thinks I may not like "He has even taken on the role of a father in her life since Uncle Elliot died. Your dad suggested to Jonathon to bid on Eva, and their relationship grew from there. Your dad has done nothing since, and Jonathon and Eva are together at present because they choose to be. Now that you know this it is very important you keep it to yourself. And I mean it Phoebe! We don't want your cousin to be hurt" Mom said warning me.

"I don't want her hurt either, though I never would have imagined dad as a match maker!" I say laughing

"I wouldn't ever call your dad a matchmaker either" mom said warning me again. I seriously believe it is time for a change of topic, again.

"Has dad discovered the truth about his birthday?" I ask drinking my coffee.

"No, but it has been a real mission. Mia and your grandparents took all the RSVP's and a have organized a lot of it from my spare notebook at work where your dad would never see. Ted also mentioned to me what you both have decided to give your father as a gift. Are you sure you will be brave enough to do so? There will be over 100 people there." Mom tells me and I gulp.

"I think so. I know I couldn't when I was younger regardless of how much I tried but I will try. If not then we will give him his gift when it's just the family. Do you think he will like it" I ask concerned.

"He will love it! " Mom said comforting me.

After walking around and talking some more we returned to the apartment. Dad was already changed into a pair of dark pants, blazer and white shirt. I am glad he doesn't have a tie on; he always looked more relaxed and youthful without it. Mom and I went to get changed. Mom always looked amazing and wore a fitted knee length dress. Dad smiled when he saw her, though his lips tightened and he looks disapprovingly at me when I he peeled his eyes off mom and on to me.

"Don't you have another dress you can wear?" dad said bluntly.

"Dad, seriously I have dresses a lot shorter than this one" I confessed. The purple dress I wore came up mid thigh. Everything was covered though it was definitely shorter than my dad would prefer.

"Is Jones at the apartment? Dad asks. Jones was the new guard dad had watching over me.

"Yes" I said puzzled.

"Good then you can remind me to ring him and have those offending dresses removed from your wardrobe and destroyed" dad said. I didn't know if he was being serious or not. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"I am not changing dad. Michael really likes this dress" I say confidently

"Does he now?" Dad is obviously cross now. Mom whispers something into his ear and he perks up a little. I don't even want to wonder what she just told him.

When we arrive at the restaurant we find that Michael and his parents are already there. Immediately I notice that Michael is stressed. I walk over, greet them all and go to kiss Michael. He kisses me but it feels different thought, our usual feeling of warmth and desire is missing.

"What is wrong?" I ask him but very quietly so no one hears.

"I will tell you later" he says almost snapping at me.

We are seated and there is a clear feeling of uneasiness radiating from the men on the table, but no one is saying anything and everyone is being polite. This is the one time I wish I could tell everyone to stop and to confess whatever is up, but I know at the back on mind that dad is too recognizable and that anything like that might hit the papers. I decide to play their game and just enjoy the evening.

Two hours later we were finished and leaving. "So graduation starts at 4pm tomorrow and we need to be there by 2:30pm. You need to be seated by 3:45." We inform our parents.

Back in our apartment I am eager to ask Michael what was annoying him before, but before I even speak once we are in the apartment he resumes his previous mood. "Can you tell me what is wrong now?"

Michael looks furious now. "My dad thinks we should end our relationship. He thinks we have run our course"

"What? Why? " I shriek out. I am confused and close to hysterics.

"He thinks that we aren't right for each other" he says looking away from me and I start to cry. "Phoebe don't cry, don't be upset. I told him that I wouldn't leave you and you are the one I want to be with." He tries to comfort me.

"What bought all this on?" I ask.

"The flight over with your parents, he said your dad spoke to him and asked a lot of questions about my adoption." Oh no. I forgot to tell Michael that I had told my parents. I only told them for the same reason he told me. So they didn't hear it from someone else.

"I am sorry Michael. I thought I would tell dad so if he found out he wouldn't act funny but when I told him he didn't over react or anything. It must be something else. I know my dad, it has to be more than this" I said.

"Your dad must have asked my dad something that was unpleasant." Michael emphasized the word unpleasant. We both sighed.

"I will ring my dad and ask him what is going on" I said.

"No don't, let's ask them later. Let's just enjoy graduation." I nodded and before I knew it I was being hoisted up in his arms. "I hope you don't mind but I have a lot of built up stress today that I would like to relieve on you in the bedroom" he said hurrying in to the bedroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Miss Phoebe Grey" I heard my name being called as I walked across the stage to collect my degree. I looked over into the large crowd where I could just make out the faces of my parents and Taylor looking at me smiling. It was then when I realized that both my grandparents' were there also. I know my maternal grandmother wasn't here as she had been unwell recently which made me sad, but at least I had my other two grandparents. I clutch at my degree and I really just want to run down and hug them, except I was being ushered to my seat again. The address was made and all degrees where issued and with the ceremony finalized I run over to see my Grandparents.

"I can't believe you both are here and how did you get more tickets?" I asked

"Your dad got them for us" my grandfather told me. I was over the moon. Both my grandparents hugged me and it felt magical having them here. "Well we missed your high school graduation so we weren't going to miss this one"

"I want to find Michael I will be back soon" I said running off and nearly falling down much to the amusement of my family.

"Michael" I yelled out. He turned around and spun me on the spot.

"Phoebe, I have to go with my parents as they are taking an earlier flight home, but can I meet you at Boston airport just before your parents fly out tomorrow? I am going to spend the night in Boston" he asks.

"Ok, my parents and I will be in Boston in by 9am tomorrow I believe. They know you are coming on the jet with us" I inform him but am curious as to why the whole change of events.

"Excellent I will see you then." We both kiss each other goodbye and I walk back to find my family.

"Michael is going off to Boston with his parents and will meet us at the jet tomorrow" I inform them all trying to keep tears from dripping down my face.

"Honey, do not be upset" my grandparents tell me wrapping their arms around me.

Soon my parents and grandparents have caught the attention of some of the professors and special guests. They are soon deep in conversation with them. I decide to go and talk to a few friends but then I take a seat glad for the upcoming months of summer. I decide not to go back to the apartment as Michael will not be there and take up my dad's offer to have Jones go and collect my luggage, that I had packed earlier today and stay with my family at the hotel. We were all having a glass of champagne when dad went into the room and handed me a beautifully wrapped box.

"This is from your grandparents and your mother and I. It's a graduation gift" Dad said. I held the elaborately wrapped box and pulled the ribbon and paper off it exposing another box that gave way the fact that it was jewellery. Cartier was written on the top. I opened the box and was mesmerized by how beautiful the necklace was. It was sculpted into little orchids that went all around, with diamonds and white gold making up the necklace. I didn't hazard to guess how much it cost but it was surely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It reminded me of one similar that my dad had once given my mom.

"I love it. It's gorgeous." I said thanking them all individually.

"I knew you would like it. You use to put on the one that I have that is similar to this one and pretend you were a princess going to a ball" my mother said.

"How much did it cost?" I asked but then even dad rolled his eyes at me.

"You're not supposed to ask about the price tag of a gift. Let me put it on you" my grandfather said then I suddenly remember that I had my promise ring from Michael around my thin chain. If I put this on they would notice it and I really didn't want to explain it right now.

"No" I said suddenly and loudly, shocking them all. "Sorry, it's just that I think I will wait for another occasion to wear it, I can wear it dad's birthday dinner" I said taking a long drink of my champagne.

The next day we were in Boston and our luggage was being put on the jet. Michael finally arrived and he looked amazing but terribly nervous. I was so relieved considering the last couple of days.

"Hello Miss Phoebe" he said kissing me.

"I missed you" I replied now kissing him back. "Are you ready to board?"

"No. Phoebe I am not boarding the flight" he said and making me step back.

"What? Where are you going?" I ask. I pray to myself that he isn't listening to his father and ending our relationship. I then notice my parents are behind me and are passing something to Michael.

"It's not where I am going, it's were we both are going" Michael says.

"We will see you soon Phoebe. Love you" Mom says hugging me.

"We will see you in a week. I had Jones pack a bag for you. Everything you need will be in there." Dad says smiling and hugs me. My grandparents wave goodbye to me but I am completely bewildered. Soon it is just us with Jones keeping a discreet distance as usual.

Michael has a cheeky grin on his face and I know he is enjoying every moment of this. "You had me so scared! How dare you do that considering what your dad told you?" Michael now is laughing at my reaction. "Michael I thought you were leaving me just then. I was about to cry" I say.

Michael takes my hand whilst Jones takes my luggage and we walk towards the main airport. "So where are we going" I ask now realizing that dad passed him my passport.

"Where do you think we are going?" He teases.

"Since my dad just gave you my passport then I would have to say that we are going abroad" I state

"Yes but where abroad?" he asks

"I honestly don't know where. Just tell me or give me a clue at least." I ask him

"Alright bossy, I chose the prefect get away where I could keep you in either a bikini or naked the whole time." He smirks. I roll my eyes at him and look away embarrassed. "We are going to Caye Caulker off the coast of Belize for a week, more than enough time to be back for your dad's birthday. Your dad wasn't thrilled with the location but I think it's the perfect place for us to take off our shoes and relax. We can move slowly instead or racing around like we always seem to do." I smile at the thought of the going to this island. I had never been there and the chance to spend some really quiet time with Michael. "Do you approve?"

"Yes I more than approve" I say

"Good as it my present to each other for graduating and your parents paid for us to fly first class there as a gift to us both" He says. I wanted to talk to him further about what his father said in regards to us ending up our relationship but that was going to have to wait. I wasn't going to let that ruin our first trip away together.

We fly to Belize and then take a water taxi to the island. We are staying at a private seafront house, so we can have a maximum amount of privacy. Dad sent a couple of people over to check that it is safe and such, in true Christian Grey fashion.

"So what do you want to do first?" I ask Michael as I start to take off my shoes and unbutton my shirt.

"I think you know exactly what my answer is but I promised your dad that I would have you ring home the second we were here" Michael said dampening my mood as he handed me my cell phone that was now on international roaming. I do up the buttons I had undone, now dampening his mood. I couldn't help but giggle now. I ring home and my dad answers.

**Christian**: Hello?

_I am a little sad as I was hoping to talk to my mother._

**Phoebe**: Hi dad it's Phoebe. I am just ringing you to tell you that I am safe and well and have not been kidnapped.

_I am trying to stifle a laugh as these are matters that dad takes more than seriously._

**Christian**: Good. I have Jones on high alert and in fact I have sent Ryan over there also.

**Phoebe**: Are you serious? Surely it doesn't take two security people to watch over me.

**Christian**: one for you and one for Michael.

_Oh, he cares about Michael too. I can't help but smile._

**Phoebe**: if it helps your blood pressure.

**Christian**: I should get that checked actually. You have always had a way of increasing it from the second you could walk and talk

**Phoebe**: Dad!

_I then hear dad laughing._

**Phoebe**: Oh the house we are staying at is powered my solar and wind.

**Christian**: really? Wow now that is interesting. Maybe your mother and I should come and have a look. Perhaps it could help me come up with some more ideas for the line of environmental powered projects we have going on.

**Phoebe**: I think you both should come and have a look after the wedding. You and mom should stay in Seattle and help with the wedding plans at the moment.

_Dad grunts and I know he is unhappy at my comment of not coming down while we are here. He would just love to come to keep an eye on me, due to the dangers that are present from surrounding countries, as he sees it,_

**Phoebe**: Is mom home?

**Christian**: No she is out with your Aunt Kate. They have gone to Portland to organize their wedding outfits.

**Phoebe**: OK. So are you satisfied that I am well?

**Christian**: more or less. Go and enjoy yourself but stay safe. You are in a foreign country for the first time without your mother and me and to be honest it really is unnerving me

**Phoebe**: I promise to stay with Michael, Jones and Ryan at all times.

**Christian**: Mind that you do. I love you.

**Phoebe**: I love you too my overly worrying father!

**Christian**: Laters Phoebe.

**Phoebe**: Hey that was always Uncle Elliot's line

**Christian**: No he stole it from someone.

I can't help but laugh.

**Phoebe**: bye dad, see you before your birthday.

**Christian**: bye.

I get off the phone and look around; I stand by the window and feel the sun on my skin. It's refreshing and warm.

"Want to go for a swim?" I hear from behind me, I didn't know Michael was behind me.

"Sure I will just get changed" I go into the bedroom, put on a bikini and a slip on a transparent beach dress. This house is perfect as it is directly on the beach and it means that the whole week can be easily spent on the sand and in the water. Michael grabs the sunscreen and towels. At the beach I put sun screen on my face, arms, stomach and legs.

"Can you put some sun screen on my back?" I ask Michael who is more than willing to assist. I start to feel extremely tired from travelling and the day before.

"Are you falling asleep on me already?" Michael jeers.

"I am just tired from today. Thank you for this, it is most unexpected" I

"I was so scared asking your dad. I asked him the next morning after the ball and the night I stayed in Ted's old room"

"Oh so that was what you two were talking about" I point out

"More or less. I really like this ring on this necklace, but don't you think you can put it back on your finger now that your family isn't around" Michael asks but he is already unclasping the necklace and grabbing the ring. He slowly puts it back on my finger and in the distance I think hear a noise. I can't help but smile and kiss him,

"Did you hear something?" I ask curiously.

"No, it's probably just the beach. New places always mean new noises" Michael points out and I shrug.

**Christians POV:**

It's been two days since I spoke to Phoebe and I am getting a little jittery. I asked Ana to ring her so it doesn't seem like I am being too overbearing but she refused. Even the threat and actually putting her over me knee didn't prove to be effective. I sit down to eat my breakfast with my wife and take in some relief knowing that I have two people watching out for them.

"Mr Grey and Ana, I have something you two need to see" Taylor says alarmed as he passes us a newspaper. Ana and I read the article.

_**PHOEBE GREY ENGAGED AT CAYE CAULKER WHILST FROLICKING IN THE BEACH**_

_Fresh from her Harvard graduation with Beau Michael Fuller, Phoebe Grey has been enjoying the sun and water off the coast of Belize. Grey and Fuller were seen to be getting very up close and personal on the beach when Fuller was seen to put a ring on her left finger where they both enjoyed a heated kissing session in front of their rented holiday house. Fuller is believed to be living with Grey in whilst studying and both are returning to complete graduate school. _

_Ted Grey, the eldest of the Grey children, is getting married in a matter of weeks to his long term girlfriend Hayley Thompson. The rumor mill has it that Phoebe Grey is not far behind him as these picture show. A source close to the couple states that Mr Christian Grey is unaware of his so called princess's change in relationship status and that these pictures will not be welcomed. One thing for sure is there will be grey clouds over the Grey household when Phoebe returns to Seattle._

I am instantly livid. The photos clearly show Michael putting a ring on Phoebe's finger. She is excited and then is kissing him.

"There must be some mistake" Ana says unsure.

"Words lie but pictures don't Anastasia. They are too young to get engaged" I feel myself getting angry as I grab my cell phone. I try to ring Phoebe, Michael and their security but it just keeps saying that they are out of phone reach. "Damn it" I say resisting the urge to throw my black berry against the wall.

"Pack a bag Anastasia, we are going to Belize to pay our daughter a visit" I order. Ana is shocked but I know she wants to get to the bottom of this as much as I do. Hours later we arrive in Belize and are traveling to the Island. In my backpack is the newspaper article and I am yet to calm down after all the traveling. There are no cars on the island so we take a golf cart to the house. Taylor has come with us rather than Sawyer who usually comes with us abroad these days, by personal request. I know he considers her to be like a daughter, to say no to him coming would have be impolite and an insult. We arrive at our booked accommodation and I watch the sun hit Ana's flowing brunette hair/ oh the things I would love to do to her here if we weren't chasing up our daughter and her possibly new fiance. We decide to change into some more suitable clothing as the heat is getting to us.

All three of us head out to the house that Phoebe and Michael are renting. It's late in the evening when we arrive and we can see them walking up from the beach. They are smiling and holding each others hands, they look very much in love. Phoebe catches a glimpse of us and then turns her head quickly to look at us. Her jaw drops and she raises her hand in the air. I can tell she is furious, but not as much as I am when I see the light catch on the ring on her finger. Michael is trying to calm her down but he is failing. Phoebe starts to move back toward the beach but then turns and is running up to the house with Michael following her.

"Why are you here? Can't I have some time out?" She is yelling at us and runs into the house. We all follow her.

"Phoebe Grace Grey, come here now" I yell back.

"No, just go home"

"OK we will go home and answer the phone calls from the media about your engagement should we?" I yell. She spins around and looks at me confused and even angrier. Michael is looking at us mystified.

"What are you talking about?" Michael says. I then show them the article. They read it and are instantly surprised and shake their heads.

"You come all the way from Seattle because of an article?" Phoebe asks

"No, we came here because of the ring on your finger and those photos." I reply.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, we are not engaged. I did give her a ring but it's a promise ring. It symbolizes my commitment and love of your daughter. We are too young to get engaged and have years left of college" Michael says and Phoebe nods.

"So you waited till you were in a public beach to give Phoebe a ring. That was the silliest move ever" Ana states

"Mom, Michael gave it to me after the New York weekend. I took when you came to graduation, I wore it on a necklace so you both wouldn't see and freak out like you are now." Phoebe explains.

"Do you think that if you had been honest in the first place then we wouldn't have had to come down here?" I yell back. I am so tense but at least I don't have to worry about my daughter entering a premature engagement or marriage.

"Yes, OK, I was wrong. So what now?" Phoebe asks.

"I will ring Aunt Kate and release a public statement stating that you are not engaged" Ana says. Taylor and Jones go to the kitchen and get us all a strong drink.

"So, I guess this is as good time as ever to ask you Michael what your intentions are with my daughter" I ask and Ana squeezes my hand. Phoebe looks enraged; Michael tries to calm her down.

"Relax Phoebe its OK. Mr and Mrs Grey, I intend to love your daughter endlessly. I want to spend the rest of my life with her for as long as she is willing to have me around. Also I wouldn't ask your daughter to marry me without asking you both." He sounds sincere but I want to punch something still. We all sit for awhile silent and after a few drinks each Phoebe breaks the silence. "So what now, since you are both here?"

We hadn't thought that far, we had only considered getting here and confronting them. I look at Ana and we are both tired. "Your mother and I are going to go to our place and get some sleep I think" I grab Ana's hand and I lead her back to our accommodation.

"I kind of like it here. It's so slow and relaxed, let's stay a couple of days but give Phoebe and Michael their space" Ana suggests and I agree as long as I can see them before we head back to Seattle.

Two days later, before we fly back to Seattle we head down to see Phoebe and Michael, though we rang ahead this time. They are waiting for us and thank fully look happy. Ana and Phoebe hug when they are close enough to each other.

"We thought we would say goodbye before we go back to Seattle." I inform them.

"Thank you for giving us our space Mom and Dad. Also Michael and I are sorry for not being honest with you both" Phoebe says.

"Thank you, we will see you in a few days" We tell them and head back to home.

(One week later)

"Good morning Mr Grey, it's time to get up, it's a special day" Ana whisper's into my ear but I choose not to open my eyes. I have been dreading this day. Today is my 50th birthday, but it the day that Ana has been most looking forward to. I refuse to open my eyes even though I am no longer asleep. Ana decides to sit on top of me and I feel her brush her chest across my lips to get me to respond. It only takes one movement and I respond instantly.

"You play dirty Anastasia" I say smiling and now sucking on her breasts.

"I know" she giggles.

"But I like, I think we should spend my entire birthday just like this. Let's skip dinner with the family this would be so much more fun" I grin at Ana.

"We can't, but we do have a bit of time." she says now kissing me and stroking me.

A couple of hours later we go downstairs, to find Phoebe on her cell phone, but she gets off as soon as she sees me. I sit down and she then sits on my lap as she did as a child. "Happy birthday daddy" she says youthfully making me laugh. The morning is wonderful and at 10am I get a call from Welch. His news destroys my good mood. I rang him after the plane ride with Michael's parents to the kid's graduations. Clayton Fuller had failed to give me any new information but did mention something that caught my interest. I find Ana in our room laying out our clothes for tonight.

"Ana, Welch just rang me and he just found out something that we never suspected" Ana's jaw drop and I things are worse than I ever thought.

* * *

**I can't wait to tell you all in the next chapter what Christian just learned and about his surprise 50****th**** birthday party. I was going to write about the party in this chapter, but it's getting a little too long and taken hours. I hope you all review it and tell me what you think.**


	59. Chapter 59: Birthday's surprises

So I have decided to tell you large part of the secret surrounding Michael's in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I rather liked writing about Christian's 50th birthday!

* * *

**Birthday's surprises**

**Christians POV**

"Ana, Welch just rang me and he just found out something that we never suspected" I said making Ana's jaw drop. "Things are not as I suspected".

"What did he say? She asks now sitting down and abandoning her task.

"On the plane ride with Clayton Fuller he was telling me how proud he was of his children and how he was practically lucky to have Michael. I asked him why and he said that he had had some medical complications two years after the birth of his daughter and as a result he wasn't able to father any more children. He supposedly tried to have some therapies but they completely failed, so he and his wife adopted. I then knew that Michael or Phoebe hadn't told them that I knew the details of the story he told Michael." I said

Ana was thinking everything out through. "So now we don't even know who Michael's real father is also" She sighed.

"But we know that he lied to Michael about the story behind his adoption and that they sent their daughter away that year he was adopted." I pointed out aggravating Ana over the situation. "I tried to quiz him and get him to give up more information, even tried to trick him but it didn't work. This is a puzzle and a secret he has kept for a long time and he has had time to ensure it stays hidden." This riddle was annoying me greatly.

"So that is why Phoebe asked me why Clayton looked disagreeable after the flight" Ana said

"Yes but now I think he is on to me. If we want to find out everything I can't ask him anymore questions nor can I ask Michael." I said clenching my hair. I only wanted to make sure that Phoebe wasn't going to get hurt in the web of lies.

Ana looked apprehensive. "Christian after we arrived in Boston and the plane ride, Clayton Fuller talked to Michael about ending his relationship to Phoebe." I couldn't believe what my wife was saying.

"Damn it! Maybe they should end their relationship and then this wouldn't affect our daughter" I suggested though knowing perfectly well that if their relationship did end that would affect our daughter even more!

"You still haven't told me what Welch said" Ana said adamantly.

"Let me finish Anastasia! I rang Welch and told him that Clayton Fuller was not Michael's biological father and that we had been looking for someone that he had been in an extramarital affair with when there wasn't such a person. Welch has now examined his birth certificate and confirmed it is a fake. A brilliant one, but it is fraudulent!" I inform her. I am so angry now, and I can tell so is Ana.

"So where did he come from?" Ana yells.

"I have no idea and the thing is neither does Michael. We do not even know if he was adopted here in Seattle now. Welch is now trying to determine Clayton Fullers movements that year, flight and train records etc and see where that leads him"

"We can't let Phoebe and Michael become aware about any of this, not until we know more. If we have to tell them then we need to whole story. I won't risk hurting them over aspects of the truth" Ana said.

"Yes definitely. Also considering they will both be with us tonight for dinner" I said.

**Ana's POV:**

I was trembling at the news that Christian just gave me. My heart was crumbling knowing that this news will hurt the children, but I was more fearful but what else would come out. I was just thankful that Michaels parents had made a late decline to attend the celebrations tonight, though at first I was curious to as why but now fully understood.

"Christian, promise me something" I said to him, looking at his deep grey eyes that had become so dark.

"Forget about this for tonight at least. I think Phoebe is getting suspicious and your mood will only heighten it. Let's just enjoy your birthday ok" I beg of him

"I can't promise that, but I will try" He says. I decide that there is only one thing I can do to get this matter off his mind. I whisper the one thing that I know will get him to think something else. Five little words that I had written on a card for him as part of the first ever birthday gift I gave him. _"Do rude things to me"_ Christian smiled got up and locked the door.

"As you wish Anastasia" he says.

I look over to the antique clock hanging in our room and its now 4pm. Wow, is it really that late. We feel asleep after our intense session. I remind myself that we need to be at Grace and Carrick's place by 6:30pm. Everyone was to arrive at 6pm and congregate at the tent that had been organized, away from the view from the front of the house.

"Christian, wake up. It's almost 4 pm" I said shaking him. He responds quickly but begrudgingly.

"Anastasia beside that phone call from Welch, I have to say that this is probably one of my best ever birthdays" he says gleefully.

"I haven't even given you your gift yet" I say teasing him.

"What is it" He asks kissing me again

"You will have to wait till tonight, but I am not sure if you will like it or not" I say frowning a little. "We need to get up soon. Phoebe is probably wondering where we are and we need to get showered

"I think we should skip dinner" He says pulling me back into bed. I am still no match for him physically.

"Christian, I am hungry, come on we need to get up." I say making him sigh. "Aren't you the one who was always telling me that I had to eat?"

"Yes but I think I may be starting to forget things now in my old age" Christian says teasing.

"I am going to get up and go downstairs" I say into his ear and making him frown but doesn't stop me.

"You are making my hand twitchy Anastasia" He calls out.

"Don't I always?" I say giggling as I exit our bedroom. I really wanted to stay but we only had a couple of hours. I go downstairs to find Phoebe outside doing her nails.

"Hi Mom, I would ask where you and dad have been but I don't think I would like that answer?" Phoebe says smiling and laughing slightly.

"Cut it out Phoebe" I warn her and she immediately stops. I notice she is now wearing the ring on her finger that Michael gave her, though she has placed it on her right hand. I wise move especially considering the amount of people that will be there tonight and have read the article.

"I am glad you have put the ring back on" I tell her surprising her and myself. I tried to put the details of this morning behind me, even if it was for today.

"I don't think dad will be though. Also I forgot to tell you that Michael is coming here before we leave and will travel with us. I can drive and take him in my car if needed" She says. We haven't seen Michael since the newspaper incidence and even though we both left Belize on good terms, I hoped there would be no tension.

"I am going to get a bite to eat, shower then get dressed. I will see you later" I say leaving and go back to the room where I am happy to find Christian up through sadly on his laptop answering emails. He looks up at me and looks like he has been errant child.

"I am just answering a couple of emails that is all and I have now finished" he says closing the lids to his laptop now.

"Come and have a shower with me" I tell him and suddenly he springs to life.

**Phoebes POV:**

After having a shower and drying my hair, I apply my makeup. I decide to not go overboard with it as dad hasn't ever been a big fan of me wearing too much and it is his day. My hair is rather long now and I have curled it in loose curls. I bought a long rather fitted red dress in New York that I have chosen to wear with the diamond and white gold necklace my family gave me as a graduation gift. The necklace is amazing, and I know it will make my family happy to see me wear it.

I have also decided to wear my red too-high heel pumps also, hoping I wouldn't regret it later in the evening. As I walked out of my bedroom and go downstairs I find Ted and Hayley. Ted is dressed impeccably is a suit and bow tie whilst Hayley looks magnificent in the navy dress with crystals we all convinced her to agree to purchase in New York.

"Wow Phoebe you look amazing, almost as good as my fiance. You both should go shopping more" he says in a very matter of fact tone.

"All I need is your credit card" I jeer.

"Shopping is the only time my sister can cause a number higher than her SAT score to be printed on paper" Ted says to Hayley, they both have a good laugh at my expense.

I nervously look at my watch. Michael should have been here already. I consider ringing him but he is more than likely on his way. Mom and dad make their way downstairs, dad looks like he could just be Ted's older brother. They both have outfits on, but it is their matching copper hair and smiles make them look awfully similar. The only thing that separates them is Ted's blue eyes. Mom is wearing a long off white dress and some jewellery that dad gave her awhile ago I suspect.

"Well I do think that my mother and your grandmother have gone a little over board with the dress code tonight" My dad says tugging at his collar. "Should we all head off; time is getting away from us?"

"No!" I say! "Michael isn't here yet and he won't be long." I beg them.

"Ok, we can wait a little while longer but we need to leave in 10 minutes." Mom says. 15 minutes he is yet to arrive and my parents really hate to be late.

"We have to go. I am sorry Phoebe" Mom says. My heart is breaking and I want to ring him. I want to yell at him for being late and I want to make sure he is ok. My emotions are so mixed up its driving me crazy. We walk out of the house and it is there that I finally see the Michael, dressed and walking towards me.

"So he finally arrives" dad says quietly, annoyed at his tardiness.

"Happy birthday Mr Grey and I apologize for being late. I... I had some family issues to contend with" Michael sad stuttering a little. Dad was taken back and looked at my mom instantly. _Why the look of shock? What was going on? _Michael seemed shaken up, just like when we met him and his family for dinner the night before graduation. Though I have to mention his current demeanor didn't take away from his outstanding good looks tonight.

"You look amazing Phoebe, as usual." He said smiling.

"Thank you, as do you" I said putting my hand up to my face so he would see that I was wearing his ring. I had taken it off again when we arrived in Seattle. Not because of my parents but because of the media attention that surrounded it. Michael touched my hand and then the ring. He was so pensive and unreadable. I so wanted to ask him why, but present company prevented me from doing so.

Mom was nervous when we got to my grandparents house and rightfully so. Just one late person and the whole surprise would have been destroyed. It was decided that everyone should drive up to the house and then the valets where going to go and move the cars to the other side of the property. Thank fully the house was still when we got there.

Aunt Mia answered the door, throwing her arms around dad. I saw Ethan there, there with her as they were back together again. They were seeing a lot of each other again after Uncle Elliot's death. Aunt Kate, Eva and Jonathon were already inside to house having a drink. We all needed to be here to keep the facade of a quiet family dinner going, though ted and Hayley would have to make a smooth exit soon. We all congregated in the sitting room and shared a drink. We were waiting for the nod from sawyer who was already at the tent when everyone was ready for us. I was glad that Michael mood had improved somewhat since he arrived at my house.

"You know Christian we were in our early 50's when we became grandparents' to Ted, and now our grandson is getting married. It might not be long before you too become grandparents'" My grandfather pointed out causing my dad to grizzle.

"Grandpa, dad doesn't like to think of himself aging and we don't have any plans for children just yet" Ted added

"Neither did us at the time when we had you" Dad answered back. Ted and Hayley were now exiting the room quickly. Thank fully dad didn't notice.

Grandmother's phone beeped, she looked down and smiled and nodded to Aunt Mia.

"Should we all go to dinner? We have decided that it would be nice to eat outside as the weather is lovely at the moment. I had table set up and everything. Christina and Ana we will follow you as it is you birthday big brother." Aunt Mia said rather perky.

So there we started to move, Ted and Hayley had already slipped out quickly as Ted was tonight Master of ceremonies (MC). The rest of us followed dad and mom, then grandma and grandpa, followed by Aunt Mia, Ethan and Aunt Kate, then Michael and myself and then Eva and Jonathon. After about five minute we all heard a lot of applause, Ted had announced my dad's arrival.

**Ana's POV:**

Upon hearing Ted's voice over the microphone and the applause, Christian stopped in his tracks and looked at me frowning. He got that look in his eye that I knew so well. He would repay me for surprising and keeping secrets from him later tonight, I am sure of that. We continued to walk towards the tent, now we were able to make out the faces of our friends and Christians work associates. The whole family took our seats at the two round tables at the front. We put the kids and their partners at one table, and the rest of us at the table next to them. There was no way we would all fit on one table and we didn't want a one long rectangle table.

"Welcome everyone to a very special event, where for once in his 50 years of life, my father Christian Grey managed not to discover when one of his family members were hiding something from him" Ted started. There were definite laughs and applause from everyone but none as loud as from the table where Phoebe and Eva were sitting. I too couldn't help but laugh.

Christian whispered into my ear. "Very clever keeping this from me but I am afraid it will make you sore tonight"

"I hope so" I whispered back making him tense. I knew exactly what he was feeling. We both looked back at Ted who was continuing with his speech.

"It is my great honor to be the master of ceremonies tonight, originally my uncle Elliot was going to take on this role but as most of your know he sadly passed away recently." A sudden sadness took over the room and I a look of despair feel upon Christians face. Kate was trying to bravely keep her chin up. "But do not worry, my uncle told me so many stories that even in death Dad you can't get away from Uncle Elliot's mocking and taunts. Tonight agenda will progress with entree and then mains, speeches, then my father cutting his cake, and then the opening up the dance floor, and desert,. Of course there will be more dancing. Thank you and please enjoy the evening." said Ted before rejoining his fiance. Hayley kissed him and the look of relief on his face was evident. He had done a perfect job of starting the evening. It was true the Elliot had originally been asked and willingly accepted the role of MC. His absence was the only dark cloud over this marvelous evening.

Entree was quickly served, followed by mains. It was wonderful to see Christian relax and then get up and talk to the guests. Whilst Christian was mingling I took this opportunity to go and see Phoebe to see if she was still game to give her father his gift tonight.

"Are you able to still go up?" I asked

"I think so, it's just that there is way more people here than I thought there would be in my mind, but you and dad did pay for all those lesson for years and never once did he hear me, so I guess when would be the best time to do so than at an fancy socialite party" she said sarcastically.

"Either way I think he will love it" I said kissing her and ordering Michael to keep her calm. Twenty minutes later Ted was back at the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could kindly takes your seats as speeches will start" Ted said. Christian tensed up a little now. "The first person I would like to call up is my grandfather Mr Carrick Grey" Carrick cleared his throat as he got up and walked up to the stage.

"Good evening. There are many things by which a man of my age reflects to see what the sum or measure of his life is. As a young man I had once though it would be based on wealth or how successful one managed to be in their profession. However I have since become wiser. The real measure is by what type of people your children become, because they truly reflect what you have put into life and the care you have taken in raising them. Now my wife and I are the first to admit that our son's success in business, his incredible marriage to Ana and his children ,Theodore and Phoebe, isn't solely because of us bringing Christian up, but we take great comfort knowing that we have been able to provide support and love always. Grace and I have considered ourselves lucky to have been able to adopt the three most wonderful children ever. We wanted to give them the realities of a home, a family and love but we now realise that it was our children that gave us a real home, a ral family and real love. Congratulations Christian on your 50th birthday, congratulations on marrying one of the greatest women I ever and giving us two of the greatest grandchildren and taking on the role of father to our other great and very lively granddaughter Eva. Your mother and I love you so very much. Enjoy your birthday son".

Oh wow, Carrick had left everyone speechless. Christian was breathing deeply watching his father. Grace leant over and kissed Christian. I heard Christian whisper that he loved her in her ear making her smile. Once Carrick returned to our table he and Christian hugged but didn't exchange any words.

Ted then recommenced to speak. "Before I start I would like to invite my sister, Miss Phoebe Grace Grey to join me on stage." Phoebe got up after a small reassuring kiss from Michael, and gracefully walked on stage, standing next to her brother.

"Growing up with a father like Christian Grey meant life was never dull, and I am afraid to say it but Phoebe and I made sure that the life's of our parents were never dull either. However I am happy to say that Phoebe did cause more of the interesting times than I ever did" Ted said, causing Phoebe to roll her eyes and shake her head, though everyone especially on our table where nodding their heads and there was laughter all around the tent.

"Phoebe and I secretly dread our dad's birthday every year" _Whoa... where is this coming from? Christian is frowning, and has narrowed his eyebrows" "_Because what do you give one of the most successful business and wealthy men in American for his birthday?" Ted adds. Christian now relaxes as do I. "Phoebe and I have spoken at length and we started talking about our upbringing. Our parents believed that we should adopt a different language, a musical instrument and martial arts, exactly like our my father parents had when their children were growing up." Ted said.

Ted stepped aside to make room for Phoebe as she approached the microphone. "Therefore we both learnt to speak French; we both did Karate growing up and learnt to play the piano. At the age of six I even decided that I wanted to vocal lessons which I did for years, though I was never brave enough to sing for anyone outside my lessons. My parents never once even tried to convince or coerce me to sing even to them regardless of all the money they spent., so when Ted and I were trying to think of an appropriate gift the one things we thought that would be perfect was for us to play and sing for our father. Dad can you come up please and mom can you also come up too as we think you deserve to be here too."

It was so silent in the tent now. Christian and I both got up and approached the stage were three stools were being placed next to the piano. Ted was sitting at the piano and getting his music organized. Phoebe's hand was noticeably shaking and I wondered if she would be able to do this. Ted and Phoebe nodded at each other, causing Ted to commence playing the piano and a couple of seconds late Phoebe started to sing, not taking her eyes off Christian or me the whole time.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_  
_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_  
_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_  
_You said no star was out of reach_  
_You stood by me and I stood tall_  
_I had your love I had it all_  
_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_  
_Maybe I don't know that much_  
_But I know this much is true_  
_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me_  
_The tender wind that carried me_  
_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_  
_You've been my inspiration_  
_Through the lies you were the truth_  
_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

At the end of the song Christian and I were struggling to hold back the tears that were forming. Phoebe had a couple of tears down her face already. Ted stood up from the piano and there was applause from the audience. I could tell Phoebe was very eager to get down from the stage so we all moved quickly off after numerous hugs.

"That was the greatest gift ever Phoebe and Ted, thank you" Christian said overwhelmed.

"I just don't think I can do that again" Phoebe said now laughing a little. I had never seen her so relieved.

"Really, and there I was going to cancel the band for my wedding and going to ask you to sing" ted said mocking her. Luckily for him he made a quick escapee back to the stage.

"Thank you everyone. We are now at the stage where I would like to invite my father to cut his birthday cake." Ted said. The whole family got up and followed Christian to the incredible multi-tiered cake that Mia had made especially for him. Of course it was his favorite chocolate cake covered in a rich icing with pipping all around. She had really outdone herself with this one.

Ten minutes later, Christian and I were being ordered to the dance floor to open it up with a dance to ourselves. Christian was truly enjoying the evening and his eyes were mesmerizing that I didn't even hear the music being played nor did I notice the people around me, for that moment it was just us. After about thirty minutes on the dance floor Christian was ushering me discreetly away.

"Come with me Anastasia" He said winking. I couldn't help but giggle. "Gosh I still love that sound." Christian and I were headed straight for the boat house.

"Christian we can't go. You're the guest of honor, someone is bound to know your missing" I said

"Well then we will have to be quick. Plus it's my party, so surely I should be able to do what I wish" he said giving me that wicked look he got. After about 30 minutes we got redressed and went to walk out inconspicuously when we saw Phoebe and Michael by the pier talking. Phoebe and Michael were clearly upset. Michael had raised both his hands in the air and Phoebe was motionless. I had to pull Christian back.

"Christian you can't intervene" I said.

"Why not? It's obvious our daughter is going through something and she needs our help. Maybe they know what we know now." he said angry at even my suggestion that he stay back.

"There is no way that they know and let's face it there is a hell of a lot of gaps in the information that we are yet to discover. What our daughter needs is her space to work out issues on her own. They aren't arguing, so let's go back to the party" I tell him, partially pushing him.

"Are you trying to unman me Mrs Grey?" He says irritated.

"No and I think you just proved your manhood in the boat house" I said lightening the mood.

"Well that's always been easy with you" he replies giving my behind a quick whack.

We rejoin the party and are both relieved to see both Phoebe and Michael return holding hands soon after. I make a mental note to talk to Phoebe about this later, though I refocus my attention on the event at hand. After midnight everyone has gone home and its just the family left. We all retreat inside the house. The kids, Mia, Ethan and Kate are laughing over something and I love that my best friends is able to find some happiness again.

"Shall we go home?" Christian asks, and I nod. I go over to Phoebe and see if she is ready to leave. Ted and Hayley have a car for themselves here already and won't be coming home with us.

"Phoebe, your dad and I are going home. Are you ready to come with us or do you want to stay?" I ask. She asks and then looks at Michael.

"Umm.. Yeah, I want to go too, it's almost 1 in the morning. Also mom, Michael is coming with us also" she says grabbing his hand. Whatever was bugging them before was not causing any issue now. Christian, Phoebe, Michael and I all get into the car with Taylor.

We arrived home and all entered the house. I noted that Phoebe and Michael were talking quietly. Regardless of how hard Christian and I tried to listen we weren't able to make out what they were both saying.

"Mom and Dad, Michael is going to stay the night with here... with me" Phoebe says adamantly. She isn't asking but rather just telling us. Christian narrowed his eyebrows and was looking down at them both.

"Good night then to you both" Christian said kissing phoebe and shaking Michael hand. I just stood there until he and gently took my hand leading me upstairs.

"You surprised me just then" I said to Christian who looked like he was analyzing the world.

"So did I, Anastasia, so did I" he said.

**Phoebe's POV:**

I looked stunned as I watched my parents walk up the stairs. Dad hadn't got angry or said no when I told him that Michael was going to spend the night with me here, in this house. He had always been adamant that I would never sleep with any guy in this house.

"Is your dad ok? Maybe I should go home, I don't have a change of clothes and Ted's old clothes don't really fit me right" Michael said.

"No, stay! Don't even think about leaving, plus I have some of your clothes here, I took some out of your luggage when I packed to come home for the summer in hope that you may get to spend an night with me here." I said confessing.

"Really now? And there I was thinking I had forgotten some clothes back in the apartment. You are very devious Miss Phoebe" he said kissing me now.

"Michael, I am more and more concerned about your parents now, they can't do that to you. Let me talk to my dad tomorrow morning, and find out what is going on" I plead.

"No don't mention it to your dad. I am hoping it will just all blow over. I know my parents love you and want us to be together, they are just a little freaked out now" He said.

"I just don't understand why they would be freaked out by a few questions that my dad asked" I said.

"Let's leave it till late tomorrow. If you tell your dad tomorrow morning it will make him unhappy and will distract him from the next surprise you and Ted have set up. I do not want to be the cause of that!" I reluctantly agreed and took him up to my bedroom and locked the door.

**Hi all I hope you like the surprise party and the part of the secret from Michael's past. In the next chapter we will see what Ted and Phoebe have also planned for their dad and I will write about the pre-wedding. And yeah ****review**** if you want to tell me how and what you are either liking or or disliking in this story!**


	60. Chapter 60: When ones company is

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I listened to your reviews and yes its time you learn the whole story about Michael and its possible impact. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

**When ones company is pleasurable and when it is not.**

**Ana's POV:**

I can hear the shower going when I wake up. Its past 8am much later than I usually sleep in but I am so tired from yesterday, even though I spent most of it in bed with Christian. I smile at the thought of yesterday and last night, I could still feel every inch that Christian had been and it felt magical. I start to close my eyes again when I sit up with a jolt, recalling that the kids wanted to do one more thing for their father to celebrate his birthday. I decide to get up and join him in the shower, so I can keep him upstairs for a little while longer giving them the time I know they will need to get everything ready.

"Good morning Anastasia." He says smiling and immediately grabs me and pins me to the glass. My pelvis automatically responds.

"I trust you had a good birthday?"

"Very much so, thank you for yesterday, all of yesterday in fact. I have been wondering though how long you had been organizing my birthday for?" He asks, now lowering his fingers and finding the apex of my thigh.

"For months, it was quiet the ordeal ensuring you didn't find out" I replied.

"I think I may need to keep a better eye on your activities from now on" He half jokes but the other half is dead serious.

"I think you're keeping a rather good eye on my activities right now." I say panting a little at his sexpertise. "Oh I almost forgot Ted and Hayley are here. Our children have planned another little birthday surprise for you and I promised that I would have you outside in the Meadow by 9:00am."

"Another surprise? I rather liked the one they both gave me last night and the one you gave me on a few occasions last night" Christian said very cocky. "What time is it now? He asks urgently now

"About 8:30" I say guessing.

"Perfect" He says as he starts to kiss me passionately. We had been intimate so many times in the shower but each time was better than the last.

Afterwards, we both got dressed and went outside to meet the kids. We could hear their voices and laughter. A large smile grew on Christians face as he realized what their plan was. From the minute they were very young we would always have picnics out here. We would sit on the large picnic rug and eat, then watch the kids run around. The kids had decided that since Christian had gotten a little nostalgic lately that a picnic in our old favorite spot would be a great idea. Ted was sitting with his legs criss-crossed with Hayley's. Michael was helping Phoebe to set everything up.

"You both are late" Phoebe says almost scolding us.

"Yes, we took a page out of your book" Christian says eying her off.

"Michael and I made you both breakfast" Phoebe said now grinning at her cooking achievement. Christian and I looked at each other knowing that our daughter lacked any type of culinary skills.

"Mom and dad don't worry, Michael helped there won't be any trips to the bathroom like last time" Ted said. Michael looked at Phoebe seeking an explanation. Phoebe just rolled her eyes.

"Last time I made pancakes I put salt instead of sugar in them and I misread the instructions and added like a cup of it or something. I didn't realize my mistake so I took them to my parents in bed. I was like 7 years old" Phoebe explained. Both our children were now laughing about the situation.

"Yes and our daughter sat there the whole time so proud of herself whilst we ate them. I even offered to let her go and watch a DVD, to go an eat sweets even from the jar in the pantry but even that didn't work, she just sat there watching us. It was horrible but so ever sweet. I have never felt so sick after eating anything before." Christian said seriously and now looking at the pancake in front of him right now cautiously

"It was rather hard to spend the next couple of hours feeling ill but also trying to hide the fact so Phoebe didn't feel bad." I explained.

"Yeah Michael, it might be best to put a lock on the stove from my sister. I recommend that she only ever make toast alone and even then that is getting risky" Ted said jeering and causing Phoebe to glare at him.

"Hayley are you sure you want to marry my brother in two weeks? He may seem witty but in reality he is just annoying" Phoebe commented back now smiling. The more the kids grew up the more I realized that things were still the same.

Phoebe put some food on each plate and gave everyone their breakfast. The sun was shining and it was the perfect setting and immediate family gathering.

"How is your summer internship going Michael?" Christian asked

"Good thought I have only just done a couple of days so far. I mean I am basically an assistant getting coffee though I am going to do some research this week for an actual case. Either way it's definitely the way to go for some experience in law. I was concerned about working in the same firm as my father but it has worked out for the best" He said.

"I wish you had said no, it is going to mean that you are going to be rather busy now during the summer." Phoebe said sadly.

"You could always come and do an internship at Grey Enterprise Holdings. It will fill your hours and cure your boredom" Christian offered.

"Yeah you could be my assistant" Ted said mocking her. Christian gave him a scornful look that even made Ted retreat his smirk.

"I think that would be too many Grey family members then. I think I will just spend my free time reading medical texts and going to the beach." Phoebe responds.

"Did you always have picnics out here?" Hayley asks looking around.

"Yes. Do you see over there, next to that little cliff?" Ted points out and Hayley nods. "That was mine and Phoebes best hiding spot. One day when we were having a picnic out here, we got up and were playing. We went over there so impressed that we found the perfect place to hide that we thought no one would find us, so we sat there and waited, however we both fell asleep. We were woken up a little later to a set of frantic parents. They thought we had been kidnapped or gone to the water and drowned or something." Hayley and Ted were laughing at the thought. Christian was yet to find any humor in this specific memory. I don't think I had ever seen him so scared, regardless of all the drama's that has happened in our lives.

"Relax dad, you got your own back." Phoebe says seeing the angry expression on Christians face. "After we were found, mom was relieved but dad was a mixture of frightened and furious. He grabbed us both, made us have our evening showers, get into our pajamas and put us in bed for the night even though it was 2pm. We weren't allowed to get out of bed until the 6:30am the next day." Phoebe added rolling her eyes.

"Well I could have spanked you both instead" Christian said outright!

"Ted I can't imagine you doing anything wrong as a child" Hayley said shocked.

"It was all my evil little sisters' influence" Ted says innocently.

"So how did I influence the time Stacey slept over without our parents knowing" Phoebe said and immediately put her hand over her mouth knowing she had said too much.

"What? And when?" I said before Christian could even speak. I looked over at my husband and he was perfectly calm about and not reacting. _Shouldn't he be going thermo-nuclear?_ We just found out that our son as a teenager had kept a girl in his room without us knowing. Ted looked irritated; if he could wrestle his sister like they did as little kids then he would have there and then.

"Mom, please it's not what you are thinking. You know that Stacey was having a hard time when her parents divorced that she came over one night when you and dad were out and we talked. We just didn't stop talking until the morning that's all. Plus I went and told dad about it in the morning" Ted explained.

"Wait you had a girl stay in your room all night and tell dad the next day?" Phoebe asked confused and agitated.

"Phoebe, as you found out in your later teen years I am pretty all right guy when you tell me the truth and don't give me a reason to suspect that you are not being honest" Christian added, though deep down I knew that he did keep a different rule book for Phoebe, even if he refused to admit it.

"What else did you two get up to when growing up?" Michael asked.

"Normal stuff really." Ted said "I mean growing up the children of Christian and Ana Grey made things interesting but it was normal. We had birthday parties, did homework and all that stuff"

"With the exception of foreign trips and becoming black belt shoppers, it was very normal." Hayley added nervously demonstrating her unease with all that comes from marrying a Grey.

"In some ways I think it was harder being our children" Christian adds. "We, well I really, was constantly worried that the media would take photos of them when they were just trying to be kids or teenagers and have photos of them splashed over magazine and papers across America and therefore they both had to go everywhere with security."

"Even first dates" Phoebe said now looking at Michael smiling. Taylor had gone with her when she had dated Michael once when she was 16.

"It could have been worse" Phoebe reflects then gets this funny smile on her face. "One funny thing that I remember was when I was 5 I thought a monster was living in my wardrobe that each night I refused to go to sleep without screaming and yelling out for my parents. After a week of my screaming the house down, Dad came into my room and checked out my wardrobe and showed me that there was no monster, but I explained that it only came out during the night. I was so adamant and fearful that dad slept all night in my room, on the floor next to the wardrobe. When I woke up he had a large brown box and told me that he had caught it and it was getting destroyed." Phoebe told us.

"However, Phoebe then felt so bad that the monster had to get destroyed that she started to cry in preschool and the school rang me." I added. Everyone laughed at that thought. "Poor Phoebe you were so upset that we told you that it got relocated to a magical island". Phoebe smiled at the thought but was blushing.

"Okay dad, since it is your birthday and the focus should be on you, what is your favorite memory of us all when we were growing up?" Phoebe asked Christian. I could tell that Christian was enjoying remembering time when the kids were growing up.

"I actually rather enjoyed it all. Ted I actually really enjoyed it when you were around two and I would spin you around here and especially when we got interested in trains and cars. Phoebe I rather liked when you were a baby and demanded to be held as you had colic a lot. I would rest you on my chest as I worked at home. You would peaceful fall asleep with my arms around you" Christian said so somberly that tears could have escaped his eyes.

"I liked Phoebe best as a baby too" ted said and we all smiled.

"Really?" Phoebe said smiling and grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, you couldn't walk and talk then. Life was great." Ted commented humorously. Phoebe scrunched up her eye brows and moved toward her brother. Ted sensing danger stood up immediately helping Hayley get to her feet. Both of them were now running from the wrath of Phoebe. We could hear them jeering and laughing at each other. No matter what they were brother and sister and they definitely loved each other. Only Michael, Christian and I were left sitting down now.

"I am sorry for my children. Phoebe and Ted love each other greatly but they do tend to have somewhat of a relationship like my late brother and I did." Christian added.

"I know. Phoebe does miss him greatly at school and talks about him a great deal." Michael said now laughing at the scene and holding out his hand for Phoebe, helping her down after finishing chasing her brother. Hayley and Ted soon resume their spots on the picnic rug.

"Sorry about that" Phoebe says causing her and Ted to laugh. Christian and I looked at each other and smiled. If the kids were trying to make us nostalgic then that display did the trick.

"Your right Hayley you need to have an area like this at your house, especially if you two have kids. I think it's my my cherished place in my parents' house!"

"Yeah there are so many memories here but there are still so many to be made" Ted said holding Hayley tighter now.

"Well Michael I do have to say that you definitely have improved my daughters cooking" Christian said finishing his breakfast. Phoebe and Michael smiled at each other and it was obvious they were getting lost in each other eyes, though suddenly Michael looked down and looked sad.

"What do you four have planned for today?" I ask. Christian was excited at the thought of today as he got to play with his new yacht. We were taking Kate, Grace and Carrick for a leisurely cruise.

"Furniture shopping actually" Ted and Hayley say. We then look towards Phoebe and Michael.

"Nothing really, we may just hang around here for a while and then Michael needs to leave mid afternoon to prepare for tomorrow." Phoebe explains. Not long after we pack everything up and go inside, Hayley and Ted go hand in hand and we leave the house.

**Phoebe's POV**

Everyone had left and it was just us two I the house, give or take a few security guards I chuckled to myself. I wonder if I will ever be really alone in a house ever. I know that I would never be in my parents' house and come to think of it I won't be so even in my own house as long as dad has something to say about it. Smith still lives with Hayley and Ted, though he has he own section in their Seattle and will do so in the new house.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask looking at him smiling.

"We need to talk" he said looking weary.

"Okay" I say now looking down. His face gave it away that this was not going to be good. "Let's go and sit in the living room" I said leading him into the room. I could feel tension building up and started to zone out from my surroundings that I hit the little table that was unfortunately in my way very hard.

"Oowww" I called out rubbing my why I side.

"Phoebe, come and sit down. Where did you hit yourself?" Michael said insistently and putting his hand over where I feel a bruise coming on.

"Leave it, its fine" I said feeling very stupid. That table had been there my whole life.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"Phoebe I have to make an important decision and it was why I was a tad late yesterday. My father is threatening to cut me off if I don't end our relationship." Michael said sounding like he was in pain.

"Cut you off financially?" I asked shocked.

"If only. I don't care if I have to take out students loans, I would still want to be with you. You mean a lot more to me than money. However my dad said he would sever all ties with me if I don't end our relationship" Michael said with a heavy heart. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Michael was being asked to choose between me and his own family.

My heart got heavy and I didn't know what to do. How could I ask someone to leave their family for me? I couldn't and I wouldn't, but I never wanted to let go of Michael.

"What do you want to do?" I ask meekly, trying to control my emotions.

"I don't know Phoebe, I just don't know." Michael says. Soon Michael is standing up and pacing around the room. "Maybe I shouldn't have come this morning"

"No don't say that. This is exactly where you were meant to be this morning" I respond but he isn't looking at me in the eye.

Before I know it he is standing in front of me and kissing me passionately and with purpose, but then he steps back and is breathing heavily as if he just ran a marathon. "Phoebe, I need to go. Let me ring you later?" He pleads

"Yes" I say and watch him start to walk out of the house. "Wait; is your dad STILL wanting you to break up with me because my dad questioned your dad over the adoption issue?"

"Yes" Michael said and then he walked out the front door.

I sit back on the couch, still and feel the tears flow down my face and I can't help but sob, though soon anger builds up. Why did my dad think that he can be master of the world at everyone expense? I get up and go into the home study and look around. I know dad keeps copies of people's background checks here. I go through each cabinet until I reach one that peaks my interest. I am shocked to find it isn't on the tab is the name Michael Fuller. I grab it when I feel a strong hand on mine and I look over with my heart in my throat.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" Taylor says now grabbing the file out of my hand.

"I need to know what's happening. Please give it to me" I beg of him.

"No. I am sorry, it's for the best" he says without emotion. Taylor then grabs a key from his pocket and locks the cabinet and walks out with the file.

**Christians POV:**

Hours later we arrive home. The new Yacht is something to marvel and was a perfect day out. I got to play with my new toy with my father and my mom, Kate and Ana got to spend some time drinking champagne and enjoying the day. We walk into the house holding hands planning on simply having dinner and going straight to bed. We walk into the house and there is Phoebe, tear stained and furious.

"Phoebe, Angel what's wrong? Where is Michael?" Ana ask, walking towards and stretching my arms out, but she just steps back from her. I can't believe what just happened, Phoebe has never ever moved away from Ana. Shock and devastation comes over Ana.

"What's wrong? How about dad ruining my life? How about him destroying every chance of me being happy" Phoebe yells uncontrolled. Instantly I get angry and mad. Everything I have done ever has been to protect her and ensure she is happy

"Sit down Phoebe and calm down now" I order in an even harsher tone that she just spoke to me. "What is it that I supposedly have done now?"

"Ever since the flight to Boston and you giving Michaels dad the French inquisition over the adoption, Mr Fuller thinks we should end our relationship. Last night when Michael was late coming to meet us, his father threatened that if he didn't end our relationship then he cut him off completely." Phoebe said now crying. "How can I make him choose me over his family and what did you ask that has made everyone act so extreme?" She asks her me frantically.

My blood was now boiling. Would Clayton Fuller really threaten his own child in such a manner? It then hit me hard when I realized I had done the same. I threatened to cut Ted out of the company once, but never from the family. I looked at Ana how was in pain for our daughter and looking at me, begging me to fix it.

I looked at my daughter, her face and eyes reminded me of when she was little and always needed me. I was furious, that an external force would be able to have this effect on her. This is what I had been scared of. I watched as Phoebe finally let Ana hold her tightly like we use to when she was young. Ana took her into the kitchen and put a pot of tea and started to me our daughter a hot chocolate, though I know she would have probably liked a coffee or tea herself now.

As I passed Phoebe her hot drink I saw that she was playing with her ring. At times it looked like she would take it off and other times she was trying to ensure it wouldn't ever come off. I knew I had to fix this somehow. I walked out of the kitchen and rang Clayton Fuller and we agree to meet in thirty minutes at his office. Before I return to my wife and daughter, Taylor stops me and tells s me about what happened in my study. I ask him to meet me outside with the file.

"I need to go to the office, there's been an incident." I lie to Phoebe and Ana. Phoebe looks disgusted at me and Ana looks confused. I know there isn't time to ease the loathing my daughter is feeling towards me right now but I need to leave to find a remedy.

Taylor is outside waiting for me and we nod at each other. "Christian wait!" Ana calls out, running outside. "Are you going to see Clayton?" She asks.

"Yes I am going to try and sought this all out. Don't let Phoebe leave the house" I demand then kiss her. Ana agrees.

We arrive at the office and find Clayton waiting for us. I walk towards him and our expressions match. We face each other trying to stare each other down; neither of us is backing down.

"We need to talk about the children and your threat" I tell him. His mood or expression doesn't change.

"There is nothing to say! I have told my adult son what the choices he has and it's up to him to make it." Clayton says

"Cut the crap, we both know why you are doing this." I reply and hold up the file and pass it towards him. Clayton grabs it and sits down reading it. He starts to shake mildly but in true lawyer fashion recomposes himself.

"Have you told Phoebe or Michael about any of this?" he asks. His tone is reminiscent of my father when he was questioning witnesses in court.

"No but I will if you carry out with the threat" I tell him.

"The only reason I threatened my son was because I knew you were suspicious and knew something. I can't risk my family. This will destroy them" He says despondent but strongly.

"I don't want my daughter hurt by this either" I reply but he looks confused at me. "If there is something that will hurt Michael then it is likely to hurt Phoebe. She loves him and I believe they want to eventually get married."

Clayton gets up and pours us both a glass of an amber colored drink. I do not know what it is but at this point I don't care. He comes and sits down again, and looks through the documents obviously shocked that we have been able to accumulate as much as we have.

"There are some missing pieces of information. Care to fill me in? I ask but I won't leave nor will I let him leave until he tells me everything.

"Two years after my wife I and had our daughter I had a bout of cancer and the treatment meant that I wasn't able to father anymore children. I tried treatments, therapies but nothing worked. We looked at adoption and went to an agency. After awhile we found a couple that was willing to let us adopt their unborn child but then the deal fell through. We found another couple a year later but the same thing happened. It almost destroyed my wife. A couple of years later I was representing a client who had adopted but secretly paid for their baby and they gave me the contact details of the agency they used. They set up adoptions with young struggling single parents or couples, but you had to pay them off" Clayton stopped talking and took a drink. Why couldn't Welch find details of this? I think to myself.

"Where was this adoption agency?" I ask curiously.

"It was Nevada. I went there and spoke to them so after. It all seemed legit regardless of the money that would be passed under the table. I checked the agency out and the documentation seemed certified. I went home and spoke to my wife but we were concerned about our daughter, Clare. She was now 8 and old enough to know what was going on and we didn't want her hurt or confused should the adoption fall through or something go wrong, so we decided to send her to boarding school once we decided to go through with our plan."

Clayton was now looking at a photo of his daughter on his desk; he sighs and continues his confession. "After dropping our daughter off, Alison and I went to the agency and sent everything up. I paid the king's ransom that they wanted without my wife's knowledge. She was unaware of the money exchanged and still doesn't. The agency matched us up with a couple with similar physical attributes but we never met them. A few months later when our daughter came home over the Christmas break we told her we were pregnant. We pretended it was early in the pregnancy so the fact that my wife wasn't showing wasn't an issue. I went to see her once and awhile at school but never taking Alison. This way we could keep up the facade. Then in a matter of months our son Michael was born and we were handed him at the agency and took him home. We never met his birth parents."

"Was there a money trial?" I asked.

"None at all! It was all in cash and over different transactions as not to draw any suspicion by anyone. It was done to look all above board." Clayton said.

"So if you covered all that up then why all the secrecy and threats to our children's relationship?" I didn't say anything about the fake birth certificate to see if he would tell me the whole story.

"Things were wonderful and we pulled our daughter out of boarding school she went back into her girl's school here in Seattle. Life was amazing, but then a year later I was helping a fellow lawyer who was representing a client that was being charged with kidnapping. They had been." Clayton Fuller now swallows and shakes his head. "The client had been kidnapping children. Each time an agency gave him a specific list of what they were looking for; hair color, eye color, ethnicity everything. When I looked deeper I found that he had worked for the agency that we adopted Michael. The agency was now being investigated by the Nevada police force and I knew that Michael had more than likely been illegally attained. I went into overdrive, making up the story about my affair and had new paper work made up, fake birth certificates, everything. A number of months later, we were contacted by the authorities. Alison and I stuck by our new story and with all the right paper work at hand they seemed happy. We even had an employee pretend to be my mistress to answer the authorities' questions. We told them that we did look at the agency but when my mistress got pregnant we cancel the adoption. It worked and no other questions have ever been asked. That was until Michael found out accidentally about being adopted and when when he became involved with your daughter and you started to ask questions."

"You prevented the course of justice" I stated and Clayton nodded. I now knew why he could never let this come out. Numerous laws had been broken, he would lose his position and would be disbarred and worse of all his family would be shattered. If Michael was to learn of this he would be devastated and Phoebe would be affected too. I loved Phoebe too much not to protect the man she loved and loved her, but to not tell Michael the truth would be criminal too. I sat back in the chair and took it all in.

I left soon after and went straight home. I wanted to find Ana immediately. I went past my daughter's room and was happy to find her asleep. Ana was in our room on her iPad. She jumped up when she saw me. "What happened?" she asked. I sat on the bed and told her the whole story. At the end of the whole story she was shaking and I didn't blame her. "What do we do now?" she asked.

I didn't know what to do. Do we keep this secret in an attempt to protect the status quo and let their life's go unscathed but a major lie over them or do I let them know but risk destroying the happiness they now had found.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I feel bad leaving Christian and Ana with such an agonizing decisions and yes of course, please review if your wish.**


	61. Chapter 61: Family Ties

**Family Ties. **

**Christian POV**

I woke up with my head throbbing. All night I kept thinking about what to do about Michael and Phoebe. Ana and I had agreed that there was no perfect solution as both choices had too many negative impacts. At 5am I got out of bed, unable to sleep anymore, showered and then went into my study. I allowed work to take over my thoughts. I had been helping Ted to expedite the project he was working on at the moment since Ana had made me promise that he wouldn't take any work on his honeymoon with him. Though I was more concerned that he wouldn't even tell me, his mother or his sister we he was going to take Hayley on his honeymoon.

At 7 am, Ana come looking for me already dressed for work.

"You were up early this morning? What are you doing?" she asks concerned.

"Just some work on the merger that Ted is handling so it can be finished this week. He has done some rather good work on it actually" I said rather proudly.

"Oh" She said twisting her lips

"Oh? What is that supposed to mean?" I inquired.

"I don't know. I just thought" Ana stopped talking but I knew what she was saying.

"That maybe I was contacting Welch seeing if somehow he could access the adoption agency's records and see if they can trace where Michael was taken from. Have him check the missing people list from 21-22 years ago in all surrounding states." I say. Ana raises her eyebrows at my well thought out answer.

"Yes, something on those lines" she says honestly.

I clench at my hair, I just don't know which way to go. "Do you want me to? I will if you want" I ask her

"Yes... or maybe we should just stop and leave things as they are." Ana says. She looks down and then with a shocked expression she looks up. "You have already rung him haven't you?" she says half -shocked. I give her a half smile and put a finger over her lips. Ana rolls her eyes.

"Don't roll you eyes; you know what that does to me." I tell her. "Come you need to eat" I say not giving her an answer and I start to lead her out of the study when Phoebe runs in and puts her arms around me excitedly.

"Thank you Dad. I don't know what you said to Michael's dad yesterday but it worked!" Phoebe was over the moon and now had her arm around her mother. Ana and I were both a little bewildered. "Michael just rang me and told me that his father has apologised to him over putting pressure on him to end our relationship and that he was wrong. He also said that he had a chat to you and that you both came to some agreement and everything was fine." Phoebe was on cloud nine. "Also I have to go and meet Eva this morning. I promised her I would have breakfast with her before she goes to work" Our daughter then runs out even more excited as she did entering the room leaving us stunned by how quick she came in and left.

I looked over at Ana who was sharing my concern at part of what Phoebe had just said _'you both came to some agreement'_ I never promised Fuller that I wouldn't tell them and now I felt disgust. Fuller had played my hand.

"Bury the file and everything. But don't ring Welch, let him continue" Ana told me and I agreed. There were only two of these damning files on the Fuller family secret, the one I had here in my office and the one that was now in the office of Clayton fuller, away from his family.

During the next ten days Ana and I didn't talk at all about the Fuller's and rather our attentions were happily refocused on the upcoming wedding of Ted and Hayley. It was Thursday, Hayley was going to stay at her parents' house all day and night, while Phoebe went to their apartment and packed for her, Friday night will be the rehearsal dinner and then the wedding on Saturday.

**Phoebes POV**

"Hello big bro, getting nervous yet?" I said as Ted opened the door for me.

"More excited really" He replied with a big smile. I followed him into their bedroom. As I looked around I saw that the apartment was looking sparse as most of their belongings have been moved to their new home. Mom and dad were going to ensure that the house was ready for them when they return from their honeymoon. In fact they could have stayed in their new home in the last week but they decided that they wanted to spend their first night there married. In the bedroom, I looked at the empty suitcase that Ted was supposed to have more or less packed for Hayley.

"I can't work out what to pack" Ted said causing me to laugh.

"Are you serious? You can work on major mergers and acquisitions with dad, work with the European Union to assist ailing economies, but you can't work out what you soon to be wife is going to need for two weeks?" I exclaimed.

"No idea." He said.

I started with the collecting enough underwear and so on. Hayley had whispered to me that there was some linger that she wanted for her honeymoon but didn't want Ted to see so I was very discreet with those.

"Can you tell me now where you are going or at least tell me the climate? I can't be sure what clothes to otherwise." I ask. Ted looks at me suspiciously. "I won't tell anyone"

"Fine, we are only going to one place and it will be hot" Ted confesses. I start to pack bathing suits and summery dresses and similar clothes.

"So from the look of your fingers, things are going well with Michael I take it" Ted comments as I continue to pack and he examines my ring.

"Yes, it is actually. Ted when did you know that you wanted to marry Hayley?" I asked no sitting on the bed with him.

"I knew years ago. I would wake up and watch her sleep sometimes. When she woke up and I wished every day that I could say _Good Morning Mrs Grey" _Ted said smiling. He had never been so happy ever. Ted then looked up at me "I know Michael has given you a promise ring but you two aren't getting married soon are you?" I could tell my brother was a little tense at the thought.

"No way! We have both decided that we would at least finish graduate school first" I said and looked around. "Also I think everything is packed now."

"Thank you now there is one more thing I need you to do for me" Ted said and filled me in with his delicious plan.

At 6:30pm I arrived at Hayley's parent's house. I had rung Hayley's parents and told them that I was coming over and that Ted had a surprise for their daughter. They seemed taken aback but went with it. Sawyer kindly offered to drive me and would go in my car with Hayley to her destination, whilst I stayed with her parents.

I knocked on the door and was warmly greeted by Hayley's mother. "Welcome Phoebe, please come in"

"Thank you and I am sorry if we have changed your plans tonight. Hayley won't be too long" I said apologetic.

"It's okay, we were just relaxing" she said. Hayley soon came downstairs in a little blue dress. She looked fresh and ready to take on the world.

"Your brother has become rather good at secrets lately" Hayley said.

"Yes, and he has kept a hundred of them for me over the years." I said uncomfortably. "Now you need to go, Sawyer will drive you and I will stay with your parents" I said and then hugged her.

**Ted's POV**

My heart is beating quickly as I wait for Hayley. Phoebe just sent me a text to let me know that she is has left and will be here soon. I am standing on the gazebo that it set away from the main house on my parent's property, which has roses everywhere to help set the scene. I hear footsteps and I turn around and see the Hayley looking gorgeous in the moonlight. I hold my hand out to help her up the couple of steps.

"I am glad you came tonight, you look amazing, as always" I tell her. I can't help myself and start to kiss her.

"Your sister almost threw me out the door." Hayley jokes.

"Good! I wanted to see you before everything get crazy tomorrow night and on Saturday. I actually wanted to give you my wedding present to you" I say passing her a box.

"Ted, we agreed that we wouldn't give each other a wedding gift!" she scolds me.

"But you are giving me the greatest gift ever. I in a couple of nights I get to wake up and say_ Good morning Mrs Grey_ for the rest of my life" I tell her, making her blush. "Open the box, please" I ask her.

I watch her as she open the box and she sees the diamond necklace, diamond bracelet and matching earrings.

"They are gorgeous" she says catching her breathe.

"Well my sister said that you were giving some trouble finding jewellery for the wedding day so I thought I would help" The actual truth of the matter is that I told Phoebe to discourage any jewellery Hayley chose as I wanted to give her this as a present so she could wear it on the day.

"They are incredible. Thank you. Can you do one thing for me now?" Hayley asks. Damn I would move the moon if she would only ask.

"Anything"

"Anything you say. Okay. . Then tell me how much this jewellery cost?" She says and tricks me completely. I shake my head and laugh a little.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask

"Yes!" she replied steadfastly.

"Fine, the box I got from my sister, as she was recently given an exquisite Cartier necklace for graduating and the jewellery I got from a vending machine. Happy?" I say joking. But she isn't impressed at my attempt at humor over the issue of spending too much money

"Hayley you mean everything to me and this jewellery means and costs nothing in comparison to the love I feel for you! Do you understand that?" I ask and she nods her head.

"I love you too Ted, more than anything. I don't care about money" She said honestly. "But please tell me how much cost" she was pleading now.

"Since you asked, it cost around two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, so it is nothing in comparison to the amount that I value you." I tell her and her jaw drops and she shakes a little.

"Please wear it on Saturday" I ask and she nods.

"Do your parents know that you have given this to me and the price?" she asks sheepishly. Her question saddens me actually; she is still intimated by the whole "Grey family" issue.

"Yes, my dad and I went shopping together. He bought Phoebe a necklace and I bought this. It was him that suggested getting the earrings also to complete the look. My parents love you and they are almost as excited about this wedding as I am." I reassured her.

"Thank you, and thanks for having your sister stay with my parents. I really like your sister and she seems rather serious about Michael doesn't she." She said.

"Yes, funny considering my sister first thoughts of him years ago but things change over time. And one day I hope I can give you a piece of jewellery and you won't start to mentally calculate the cost" I said to her.

"I doubt it, but your sister seems intent on teaching me to shop" She said shaking her head. Phoebe and Hayley had gone shopping earlier this week again. A trip that almost left blisters on Hayley's perfect feet.

**Phoebe POV: **

I had been having the most relaxed couple of hours with Hayley's parents. We had had tea and spoke about Harvard families and I even answered a couple of questions about Ted and growing up in the grey family.

"Your back" Mrs Thompson said to Hayley as she entered the house. I noticed she was clutching something and trying to hide it.

"Yes, but I am a little tired and have a few things to do before tomorrow. Phoebe do you mind helping me?" She said.

"Definitely, I am your maid of honor, that's my job. Excuse me Mr and Mrs Thompson, thank you for the tea and this evening" I said with my best manners. As I followed Hayley I recognized the logo on the box and smiled. _Nice work Ted!_

"So how was Ted?" I asked

"Ravishing, he put roses everywhere on the gazebo on your parent's property. It was idyllic and then he gave me this box. You can open it if you like" She says. I was so curious to see what Ted had chosen and I am dazzled immediately.

"I can't believe it" I say horrified.

"What? What cant you believe?" Hayley says fearful and now sitting closer to me.

"Who would ever think that my brother would have some taste in jewellery" I say laughing. Hayley at first is mortified at me but then falls on to her old bed in fits of laughter.

"Do not ever do that to me again!" she says but get serious quickly. "Phoebe, I am worried that maybe I am not good enough for your brother and that he will regret marrying me rather than someone more umm... you know... Upper class" She says timidly.

"I wouldn't worry about that, I am more scared that you are too good for us. Your family is amazing and they are so down to earth. Plus you are so honest, you even made Ted get a pre-nup done up" I said reassuring her. "There is no backing down on this one, I have waited for more than two decades for a sister and you are not getting away that easy" I say putting my arm around her.

"Thanks Phoebe and thank you for packing for me. I hear you helped a rather lost ted on that issue"

"I am scared as to what he would have packed for you if left to his own devices. I am sorry but I do have to go, I will see you tomorrow at my parents house for the rehearsal dinner" I hugged her tightly, overjoyed that she and Ted had found each other

**Ana's POV:**

I wake up find Christian smiling down at me. He looks so alive and youthful. I swear he hasn't aged a bit since the day we got married. "Morning mother of the groom" he says teasing me and immediately a few loose tears run down my face. Christian is quick to wipe them away. "Don't cry, they are actually moving closer to us after this wedding" he tell me trying to sooth me.

"I know. It just feels as time has gone by so quick. How do you feel today?"

Christian smiles. "Excellent. My son is going to marry the one girl that he has ever really loved. I still get to wake up to you every morning still and our daughter has more or less been protected now the Fuller has hidden all information regarding Micheal's birth. Things are as good as they are going to get at the moment, so its time you soak in the joy or I might have to take matters into my hands." He says grinning.

"Do we have time?" I ask looking at the clock and noticing it was 7am.

"Most definitely Anastasia, just don't move." He warns as he goes into our closest and into the rather large safe where we stored our instruments

After an hour of us having our fill of each other, I was defiantly more relaxed and ready to start the day. We both decided to not have showers before going downstairs as we knew Ted would be there already and very nervous. I quickly put on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt whilst Christian put on a shirt and his Pyjama bottoms back on. When we went downstairs we were surprised not only to see a happy and laughing Ted but also Phoebe. She had spent the night with Hayley at Bellevue where the wedding would be today.

"Good morning Children. How are you feeling Ted and how long have you been here Phoebe?" I asked.

"I got here about 10 minutes ago, I would have gone up to your bedroom to tell you both I was here, but that it is a dangerous activity as we all know and Ted is now miraculous calm and overjoyed at my presence" She said.

"It is nice to have you here, but doesn't Hayley need you?" Christian said concerned. He was adamant that this wedding go smoothly, he even hired extra security to ensure no paparazzi got in.

"She will later but not just yet. I spoke to her last night about coming and having breakfast with you all as it is the last time we get to eat together with it being just us four. Hayley was going to sleep in today also and then she is having breakfast just with her parents also. As long as I am back for 10am when the hairdressers and makeup artists come then I will be all good. The dress designer is coming to dress her specifically, nice touch there Ted. So it is perfectly fine that I am here" she says in detail calming us all. Christian grins at her however secretly I know that he wants to rolls his eyes.

Gail has made a rather special breakfast for us of all of Ted favorite breakfast food, pancakes, poached eggs, crispy bacon, baked beans and hash browns. We were most delighted when she and Taylor accepted an invite the wedding simply as guests. We all helped ourselves and I tried not to cry again at the thought that this was the last time when it would just be the four of us, though I was happy to make it five.

"Mom, please do not get emotional. I am only going to be five minutes down the road from you!" Ted said

"Yeah and let's face we are really trading up. And Ted, Hayley and I have been talking and we both agree that your first daughter should be called Phoebe after me" Phoebe says mocking her brother.

"As if that would happen, plus we don't intend to have children for at least a few to several years" Ted said in a very matter of fact tone.

"That is what your mother and I said when we got married and Ted you arrived before we even reached our first wedding anniversary." Christian said causing me to blush. "And you didn't turn out to be too bad"

"What time is James supposed to be here?" asked. James had been an old time friend of Ted and he was going to take on the role of best man today.

"He will be here at 11am; we are going to watch some of the game on TV and then shower and get dressed and be at Bellevue before 3:00. So I will be there at least 30 minutes before it all starts" I smiled at my son's relaxed nature over today.

"Guys have it so easy compared to women." Phoebe says sighing.

"Yes we do" Ted replies in a cocky manner. "I just can't wait till you get married and start running around like a headless chicken." Phoebe and Ted look at each other and laugh. I couldn't help but t laugh either. I looked over at Christian and his happy mood changes quickly and he seemed awfully gloomy. Phoebe and Ted noticed their father also.

"Don't worry Dad, I am not getting married any time soon, regardless of this ring" she said.

"Phoebe, do you remember on your 16th birthday how you partially-joked, partially- seriously stated that I should have bought you a bubble to live in?" Christian said in his CEO manner and tone of voice, completely sucking Phoebe in.

"Yes" she said sheepishly.

"Well you were right. I should have. Now I am going to go to my study and I will see you Phoebe this afternoon and I am sure you will look gorgeous as usual. Ted when you have finished, your mother and I would like to talk to you privately in the study" Christian says getting up. He kisses Phoebe and softly tells her that he loves her and walks into the study.

I look at my two grown children and I can vividly picture them as 5 and 7 year olds sitting there unhappy about having to eat all the food on their plate and chasing each other around the house. No matter what jokes they said or the taunts they threw each other, they loved each other greatly. I got up and kissed Phoebe good bye and told Ted I too would be waiting for him in the study with his dad.

I found Christian nervously going through some emails, though I doubted it was their content that was trying his once calm nature today now. "Christian please relax, having the kids both here for breakfast for the last time before the wedding has made me a little nostalgic also" I now sitting on his lap.

"They just grew up way too fast." Christian lips were now a tightly narrowed and didn't loosen until I kissed him. We continued to kiss until we heard a knock on the door and saw Ted there grinning shyly at us.

"Sorry Ted" I said knowing that this wasn't the first occasion he had caught us in this position.

"Don't be, it is your house plus I really hope Hayley and I can be as close as you two when we have been married for over 20 years." He smiled. "So what is it you two wanted to talk to me about?" Christian and I smiled at each other.

"Son your mother and I are very proud of you. You have become more than we could ever wish for. We love Hayley and know you are going to be a fantastic husband and eventually a father. We just want to tell you that we love you, will support you forever and are always here, no matter what" Christian said as I tried to keep tears back.

"Thank you, and thank you both for being the greatest parents. Gosh I am even thankful for Phoebe" he said making me giggle.

"Well I don't know about you both but I think I may actually start watching that game on TV" Christian said with Ted following him

**Phoebe's POV:  
**

Hayley looked astonishing in her pure white Vera Wang wedding dress that had been made especially for her. Her hair was put up and the veil attached to the top of her hair do. She put on the jewellery that Ted had given her and when she was done, her mother sobbed. I went over and consoled her.

"You look incredible Hayley. My brother is extremely lucky to have you" I said making her blush.

"You look fantastic too. I am so glad we chose that magenta color" she said. She was right; this dark hot pink color was perfect and went wonderfully with the necklace that my parents had given me for my graduation. Hayley and I decided the night Ted gave her the jewellery that I should wear mine also, as they matched a little, and since mine wasn't as large as hers, it would be suitable.

Hayley's Cousin Tom came to the room and took her mother's hand to walk her to her seat. A wave of nerves came over us as we knew we only had a few minutes.

"Do you need a drink or anything?" I asked kind of needing one myself.

"Yes, but I am scared if I drink something it will go to my head and I will lose my footing." Hayley said and I smiled at her. The wedding planner came and told us to get into position and within minute the music started to play.

I started to walk down the aisle, seeing familiar faces, friends and family and other people that I had no idea who they were. I then saw my brother who I had to admit was breath taking in his tuxedo and smoothed out hair. We smiled at each other. I reached the top of the altar and scanned the guests. It didn't take me long to find Michael who was sitting near my family. His had a huge grin on his face that I couldn't help but share. One day it would be us here getting married.

The wedding march started and Hayley and her father started to walk. My mother was a little teary but poor Mrs Thompson was notably crying. Ted looked at his very-soon to be wife with adoration and astonishment, a combination of two things that I didn't see from him very often.

The wedding ceremony went beautifully and with 30 minutes, Reverend Moyer had declared them husband and wife. There was a loud applause from the invited guests and soon they everyone was congratulating them both.

"You know you really shouldn't look as good as you do. It's the bride that is supposed to look the best at these sought of things" I hear Michael say behind me.

"Mr Fuller you really do have a way of words don't you" I say turning around and putting my arms around his neck and kissing him

"Seriously, you look incredible, and I love this dress" he said examining me up and down.

"Play your cards right and you can be the one to take it off me tonight" I says whispering into his ear. I immediately feel a poke into my hip and I know I have his attention. Michael suddenly shifts and uses his suit jacket to cover himself up.

"Phoebe you are needed and wanted for photos. Everyone is congregation already down on the lawn" Eva says.

"Okay, I will be a second" I say as she hurries off.

"I better go. I will see you are the reception okay?" I say and Michael nods.

As I am at the end of the stairs leading to the lawn, I hear someone call my name. "Phoebe Gray?" she said.

"Yes, that is me. I am sorry I don't know who you are" I said looking at her. She seemed familiar but I knew I didn't know her.

"My name is _Jessica Marie Jones. I am Brent Jones sister and I really need to talk to you" She said making me quiver._

_**Thanks for reading this chapter. Bet you won't believe what Jessica is going to tell Phoebe.**_


	62. Chapter 62: How We Make People Feel

_**How we make people feel:**_

**Phoebes POV**

That is why I thought she looked so familiar. She had the same eyes and facial structure as Brent, _Why was she here at my brother's wedding?_ I wondered to myself and then realised that she and Hayley had been long term friends for sometime but I never ever considered I would see her here.

"I have to go, my family needs me for photos" I said running down the steps before she could say anything to me. My heart was pounding and soon I found myself in the comfort of my whole family. Numerous photos were taken with many different combinations of people and so on. I was extremely happy that Michael was with us, though he was only featured in one or two of the family photos.

Ted and Hayley were beaming, as was both sets of parents and grandparents. After the photos were taken we were to all enter the house to have a quiet family drink that my grandfather had organised before we all go to the reception. I held Michaels hand and he stopped. "Maybe I should join the rest of the guests. I think this is only supposed to be for family, I am not going to intrude" he said in a steadfastly tone. I knew that I wouldn't be able to convince him myself so I thought more drastic action was needed.

"Grand pa" I called out getting his attention and causing him to come swiftly over to me. "Michael is concerned that he will be intruding if he comes in for a drink with us and is too polite to ask himself. So is it okay if he comes in with us?" I ask smiling sweetly.

"My youngest granddaughter is a little forwards isn't she?" Grandpa says to Michael. Michael nods shyly. "Of course it's perfectly fine, in fact I insist you come, our Phoebe is a lot better behaved with you around." He says smirking

"Grandpa!" I say giving him a look of disapproval but he just laughs softly and leads us into the house.

**Ted's POV**

I smile relieved that the ceremony is over and I can't take my eyes off Hayley. The family is entering the house before we go to the reception. We lag behind them stealing a private moment.

"You look truly amazing. Actually you always look amazing, I don't know what words I could use to truly explain how elegant, dazzling and beautiful you look now" I said to her honestly and running my hands over her jewellery. "I am glad you wore these, but even they look meek against you." I said.

"Ted, stop your making me blush!" Hayley said. "I like you in a tuxedo, you looking very charming and classy. Now, since you are so happy that I agreed to wear your gift ,are you finally going to tell me where we are going to on our honeymoon?"

"No. I even lied a little to Phoebe when she packed for you so just in case she gave you some hints" I smirked. I put my arms around my new wife and started to kiss her.

"Are you two going to stay out here all day? Save something for later" Phoebe said at the door making us both blush.

My grandfather has organised for champagne for us all and it works a treat. Mr and Mrs Thompson are relaxed, happy and smiling as my family is taking great care to ensure their comfortable. Everything is festive and soon we are entering the large reception on the grounds of my grandparent's house. "Are you ready to go Mrs Grey?" I ask

"Unquestionably Mr Grey" she says humorously.

Our Master of ceremony introduces us and we enter to a loud applause. We have decided to do a sit down dinner with cutting of the cake, speeches followed by dancing. The night goes by very quickly and before we knew it we were about to leave. Hayley and I went upstairs to get changed.

"Can you undo the back of my dress?" She asks bashfully. Never have I heard such tantalising words ever. "Do you think anyone would notice if we took a little while" she says

I can't help but laugh. "Yes they would but I wouldn't mind that. The only thing is that this use to be my dad's room and this is his old bed. I also have an odd feeling that my parents have used this room before, so if you want we can but we may be on the floor" I said.

"No we can wait" she said a little disturbed by the realisation of the room's history. Hayley then proceeded to put on a beige sleeveless dress that was fitted on the bodice and flows on the skirt which reaches just above the knee, whilst I have changed into grey pants and a white shirt.

We walk out and stop at the top of the stairs where Hayley throws her bouquet to a bunch to a mob willing hands. We are is the first of our friends to get married and there are so many of our female friends who already longed to be married and so many of our male friends that were the partners of members that comprised the mob, that do not long for such an arrangement just yet.

We watch the flowers bounce off one person's hands to another and another until it finally lands on someone at the back who appears to have a pair of male arms around their waist. It takes a few seconds to see who it is due to the movements of people, but soon we realise that Phoebe has caught it. She and Michael look at each other and laugh, my dad shakes his head. I don't think he is ready for another wedding just yet.

We walk down the stairs and say our goodbyes to our family members and then get into the car, and straight to Sea-Tac. Hayley and I are relieved that the wedding is over and even though she has no idea where we are going she is excited none the less.

We arrive at the airport and go thought immigration and customs. "So we are going overseas then?" she says and I nod but I don't tell her anything else. I lead her down stairs till we arrive to the GEH jet that my father willingly organised for us to get to our first destination in peace and enjoy our wedding night.

**Phoebe's POV. **

I embarrassingly look at the flowers in my hand that had somehow made their way into my hands. I had never thought much of the throwing of the bridal bouquet and a bunch of woman fighting over it as if it would actually mean that they would be next to be married. Michael had his arms around my waist and said in a humorous and a serious tone "Maybe this is a sign. Want to Vegas tomorrow" He says smiling.

Michael thought spoke a little too loudly as my father dad heard him. Dad was shaking his head at us. Michael straightened up and suddenly got a little scared, but I couldn't help but laugh a little. All the members of the family went outside to say goodbye, which meant I needed to also though, after Dad reaction to his little joke Michael decided to wait inside.

I walked arm in arm with my dad as mom was already outside. "Seriously dad as if I would go to Vegas" I said

"Good, as there is no way I would allow my one and only daughter to get married in a horrible Vegas chapel next to a casino" he said in his don't defy me tone.

"Come one dad give me some credit. You should know that I would elope to Mexico instead. Much more fun" I replied laughing and quickly moved away from him to escape a comeback.

I went and hugged Hayley. "Bye, Phoebe and thank you for your help" he said

"No thank you for letting me and thank you for loving my brother. If he gets out of line then just let me know and I will deal with him for you" I said making us both giggle.

I waited a minute until Ted came over and hugged me. "Have fun Ted, I love you big bro" I suddenly felt a tear run down my face.

"Love you too Phoebe" he was looking at me in the eyes. "You too deserve happiness, and I think you know where yours lies, go and get it". No truer words had ever been said to me.

I watched at Ted and Hayley said good bye to their parents and went off in their car. I went over and stood next to my parents who were a mix of emotions but the look of pride on my grandparents face was priceless.

"I am going to look for Michael' I told them. As I walked back in, I am ousted by Jessica and I have no means of escape.

"Phoebe I just need to talk" she says holding her hands out flat.

"Fine, but let's go somewhere more private" I say leading her towards the back rooms of the house. "What is it you want to say?"

"I actually wanted to see you. I wanted to see the girl that had broken my brother's heart and has been leading him on" She said with a tone of hatred. I was shocked at her accusation and I felt anger start to boil inside of me.

"I am not leading him on; I have told him that I don't want a relationship with him." I answer trying not to yell. If I yell people will run in and I don't want this day ruined for my family.

"Yes but then one morning you turn up at his house, kiss him passionately and ask him to take you somewhere because you are mad at your parents, only to run off again. You are such a brat!" She says spitefully

"That was a mistake and I told him that I had made a mistake." I explain

"Have you told Mr Fancy dressed out there that you willingly went to see Brent?" I hear that you two have been an item for a little while now" she says conniving.

"Yes, I do not keep secrets from him" I said. I felt a stab of guilt. I had told Michael that I went to see Brent to spite my parents but not about kissing him. I felt suddenly low.

"My brother has gone through hell and back since that day you saw him last. He even got depressed when he read about your engagement. We had to stay with him and he has even been seeing a counsellor again" She explains. I decided not to tell her about the error in the report. I didn't want her to tell Brent and him get his hopes up of reconciliation or anything.

"I just hope one day I can help to make you feel the same way you have made my brother feel" She says starring at me as she walked out of the room. Her words hit me hard and she really wanted me to feel hurt. I felt lightheaded and as if the life had been kicked out of me. I went into the little cabinets of the library and made myself a strong drink and I drank it straight feeling the warm liquid go down my throat, hoping it would give me some strength.

I stayed in the room by myself for close to thirty minutes until I heard my name being called out. I exited the room to find Michael looking worried. "There you are, where have you been? We have been worried sick. Especially your dad!" he says breathing like he just ran a marathon. Soon I see dad and Taylor in their tuxedos coming towards me.

"I am sorry I was in the library, composing myself. I guess the emotion of today just got the better of me" I said reassuring them all that I was perfectly fine. They all seemed more or less convinced.

"Come let's go. The happy couple may have left but the party is still going on." Michael said taking my hand.

Several hours later, and after having dinner with the remaining members of my family at my grandparent's house, Michael and I decide to leave. My parents stay on deciding to coordinate the end of the wedding and ensure gifts are taken back to Ted and Hayley's new house etc. Taylor and Gail drive us back home.

When we entered the house I realised that this was the most alone we had ever been as Taylor and Gail have gone to their quarters. I went into the bar fridge grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses and handed them to Michael. I proceeded to get some strawberries and dipping chocolate and smiled at Michael.

"Chocolate and strawberries, nice idea!" he says. I give him the most mischievous look I can muster and I can feel him react and tense up.

"Come with me. There is a lot we can do with these" I say and he quickly follows me to my room. We place our goodies on my bed side table and quickly he starts to kiss me. All I can feel is electricity between us and I almost lose my footing and would have if Michael hadn't been holding me so tight. Michael starts to undo my hair. With each hair pin he removes more and more hair falls below my shoulders. He runs his hand through my hair, fighting against the hair spray that was used to ensure my hair stayed in place.

I tug at his white linen shirt releasing it from his pants and maliciously undo each button and then push it over his shoulders. I allow my fingers tips to run over his chest and until I reached his belt buckle. I look up at Michael who is quiet and looking at me, he shakes his head, taking me by surprise.

"You told me that if I played my cards right that I would be able to take this dress off you and I suspect I have played a winning hand" He said spinning me and undoing the zip on my dress and letting it fall down on to the ground. He helps me step out of my dress and there I am in my underwear, wearing a strapless bra and lace panties. I didn't wear stockings as the dress was very long though now I really wished that I had.

He looks at me and smiles. I then make my move and remove his belt and undo his pants. I am happy to find that his boxer shorts fall down with his pants. "Lie down on the bed" I tell him.

"But I want to take these off" he says referring to the underwear I was still wearing.

"All in good time" I say going to my bed and pulling off my duvet so only one sheet is still on the bed.

"Pop the bottle open for me" I ask Michael holding out the champagne which he does and immediately champagne starts to pour out wetting me. Michael wastes no time putting his tongue and lips to work to clean up the mess, while his hands free me of my wet bra. I grab the two cups and we both pour each other a generous amount. Michael takes a quick long drink, "You know, this champagne tastes a lot better on you." I smile wickedly and he gives me a boyish smile.

Before I know it he has spun me so I am now lying on the bed and he is on top. I groan at his display of strength and can feel my body respond willingly. Michael reaches over and grabs a strawberry and generously dunks it the chocolate, then hangs it over my body, watching it drip over my stomach and chest in little dots. He drops the strawberry in my mouth feeding me but then hungrily he licks off the remaining chocolate paying special attention to my chest. Obvious pleased with himself, Michael repeats his action with another strawberry again allowing the chocolate to drip over me and as he is about to feed me the strawberry he quickly removes it from my grasp and pops it into his mouth. He looks at me mischievously and smiles. He knows that he has me exactly where he wants me.

"Would you like a drink?" He says

"Yes and a strawberry" I respond.

Michael passes me my glass and a strawberry. In the moment that I was distracted with food and drink, he has quickly removed my panties and his male appendage reacts even further. I ask for another drink in attempt to distract him and as he reaches over moving his weight. I throw myself on top of him and for the first time I am overjoyed at having to do years of martial arts, which has taught me how to pin down another person who weights more than me and is stronger.

"I think it's my turn now!" I say causing him to moan gently. I grab a strawberry covered in chocolate and run it down his chest to his sex. I start to kiss and lick away the residue from his body until I reach my goal. I take him into my mouth and run my tongue over him and relish in the way he feels. After a while he calls out "Stop! Phoebe, Stop" and I obey. Within seconds he is back on top and filling me. My whole body is shaking and within no time we both find our release at the same time.

Michael falls on my chest and I can feel the stickiness of the chocolate and as I look over I find that we have made a mess of the sheets. Michael and I just laugh.

"Miss Phoebe, you sure have made a mess. Whatever will your parents say?" he says in a fake teacher like tone.

"No fear I will just blame my bad boy boyfriend" I respond.

"Come I think we both need a shower" Michael says picking me up and taking me into the bathroom.

**Ted's POV:**

After travelling for hours we finally arrived at our first spot. As we disembarked the plane, Hayley was looking around and trying to make head and tails of where we were. Before we got to immigration I decided I want to tell her were we are before she worked out which area of the world we were in.

"Have you worked out where we are?" I ask

"No idea" she responds

"Bora Bora, we are in Tahiti" I whisper to her great surprise. We exit the airport and go to our resort.

"It's incredible she says as we reach our resort and she learns that we will spend the next seven days on an over water bungalow"

"Where are going for the following week then? Are we going home early?" she asks.

"No defiantly not. After this place we will then go to Australia before heading back home. I have wanted to go diving in the Great Barrier Reef for years plus Sydney is a fantastic city that I want you to visit.

Hayley is beaming and before I know it she has changed into a swimming suit and is telling me to do the same. As we jump into the fresh ocean water we find each other embracing and excited about the future to come.

**Jessica Jones POV: ** (Brent's sister)

"_I just hope one day I can help to make you feel the same way you have made my brother feel" _These words that I said to Phoebe kept running through my mind and I knew that I had to make her pay for what she had done to depress my brother. I started to pace and then sit down to read the paper. In the society column, Hayley and Ted's wedding was featured and there was a photo of Phoebe and Michael. They looked very happy and I knew this is where I need to focus my attention to.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it. I enjoyed that it had a lot of different actions and emotions. **_**Please review**_** and tell me what you think!**


	63. Authors Note - VERY IMPORTANT!

**Authors Note:**

I am going to end book 2 here and start book 3 in the next chapter as I need to skip four years. It seems weird to skip a few years in this book and how my climax and then keep going. So I am going to leave the climax of book 2 with the inclusion of Jessica with her wish to harm Phoebe.

I have some outstanding story lines for this new book that flows from book 2 and a shocker of an ending!

I will also be updating in the next couple of days.


	64. BOOK 3: Chapter 64: The Next Chapter Of

**Book 3 - The next chapter of our lives: **

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

I woke up from the best sleep I have had in such a long time, as least in the last a year if not the last four years. I have been living alone for the past year here at Harvard as Michael finished his law degree the year before and I had still had one left of medical school. The day he left was harrowing, I was losing my best friend, lover, housemate, soul mate, and my cooking teacher, but we had stood the test of time and distance, and were still together and going strong. Weekend visits and spring break kept us going, plus countless hours on Skype. Thank fully all that today that was all ending, there would need to be no more lonely nights or long distance phone calls, as today I finally graduate from medical school. Finally I get to get on a taking me home with no need to leave anytime soon, home to Seattle, to Michael.

I never thought I would miss home so much, I have been away at college for seven years; you would think I would be use to it by now, but the past year has been harder than ever. The intensity of the last four years has meant that I have only gone home over summer and spring break. There were many times I thought about walking away but Michael kept me going and focused. Though he wasn't here during the past year, the promise of being with him again was the light at the end of the tunnel.

My parents, always overprotective and loving had made numerous trips over to see me and check on my well being. They often would bring news from home, and best of all they were now bringing Mrs Jones cooking in a cooler. Dad has been most excited about my graduation and my return home. I had secured a residency at Seattle University hospital though I was still up in the air as to what I wanted to specialize in. The only negative thing running through my mind was the conversation I had with dad a month ago.

**Christian:** What paint colour do you like?

**Phoebe**: Dad what does that have to do with anything?

**Christian:** I thought that since you are 25 now that maybe you wouldn't want a pale pink bedroom anymore. So I am having a painter come in and paint your room for you.

_Wait? Dad thinks I will move back home? I haven't been living at home for years and even had a live in boyfriend at college, though Michael has been living with his parents for the past year... but surely he wouldn't when I return to Seattle would he? Wow, now I am not sure!_

**Phoebe: **Dad I don't think you need to do that at all. Just leave it.

**Christian:** Don't be silly, it's no trouble. I am just so glad to finally have you back home with us; the house hasn't been the same for the past seven years. Now what about a feature wall?

_Dad sounded so happy and I didn't know what to say._

**Phoebe:** sounds fine dad, just pale colors I guess.

I had had several phone calls with my parents since this date been was yet to tell them of my intention to move in with Michael, the thing is that the one place I wanted to live with him would require my parents' permission.

Ted and Hayley have loved married life greatly. They are well and truly settled in their house and have been seen at every A list party and ball in Seattle for years now. Hayley has finally chilled out about the Grey family money, though still needs assistance and motivation to shop. They had almost been married four years now but there was no sign of children coming, as they both were still very hard at work and had traveled the world a lot. I do know that Hayley had decided to give up work when she and Ted decide to have children. Her mother hadn't worked while she was young and she wants to do the same. Now even though my brother is the epitome of a modern man I know he loves to look after people, and the thought of having Hayley barefoot and pregnant at home makes him drool.

My cousin Eva has had the most exciting changes in her life. She did publish her first novel and is now working on her second one with Grey's publishing. Her first book has sold brilliantly to the surprise of many people, but more to the surprise of everyone has been her relationship to Jonathon which has been going swimmingly. Though Eva and her mother have had a few periods of conflict recently as Aunt Kate has started to see men and date after a prolonged mourning time. Eva just has had a hard time seeing her mother with another man despite the fact that Grandma and Grandpa have encouraged Kate moving on. Even dad believes it has been a good move.

My Grandparents have continued to be the center of the Grey family and are in amazing good health. I hadn't told anyone but I really hope that they would come for my graduation from medical school like they did for my undergraduate degree. I have a surprise for them, one which only Michael and I are privy to.

Brent has been at Harvard, though he started a year late than he should have had and is graduating now. I have kept my distance from him, and even going to great lengths to avoiding him. I was yet to this day to tell anyone of the encounter I had with Jessica at the wedding of ted and Hayley.

I don't want to get out of bed; I finally have Michael in bed with me again in the apartment. He is fast asleep and wrapped around me. It feels like heaven. I start to kiss him gently, knowing that regardless of my wishes I have to get up soon. Within minutes he wakes up and a large smile comes to his face.

"Good morning Dr Grey" He says and makes me giggle.

"Every morning with you is has got to be a good morning!" I say in reply.

Michael then reaches for my hand and feels for the promise ring he gave me so many years ago. He doesn't smiles like he always does when he sees me wearing it. I wonder why he is frowning, does he want me to take it off or does he regret giving it to me?

"I can't wait to have you back in Seattle and in my bed every morning" He says. I frown and slightly.

"What's wrong?" he ask perplexed

"My dad expects me to move back home, so I hope you don't mind living in my childhood bedroom if you want me every morning." I say "It's been repainted so no more pink" I say optimistically and trying to being some humor to the issue but Michael shakes his head.

"Have you told them that we are going to live together, just like we did when I was still here at college?" He asked me. I shook my head and was embarrassed. "Well he is here this weekend and you can tell him and your mother when you have lunch with them today alone" Michael is being forceful and even a little angry, which is not in his character.

"I will. I promise, but is something wrong?" I ask concerned due to his change in temperament.

"Yes something is up but it's nothing that I want you to worry about. I just want you to come home to Seattle with me and live with me. That is all" He says gripping my arms tightly.

"Has my father done something?" I ask needing to really know. Michael looks at me but doesn't answer instead he kisses me and starts to run his fingers down his back.

At 10am I finally get out of bed. I promised my parents that I would meet them alone for lunch, before I knew that Michael was going to come out this weekend also. I got out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around me, instantly I catch the attention of my Michael who was reading some documents for work that he bought over. I try to hide my amusement as I know I have his full attention. I grab a lacy bra and panties and garter belt but go back into the bathroom, much to his despair. I put on my underwear and walk back in without my towel. My still damp long brown hair is freely moving around seductively and I gently tug it behind my ear. Michael smiles immediately and he starts to look a little uncomfortable.

I go over and grab some laced top stockings and seductively put each on one by one. I never ever wear these unless I am going to a ball or something similar, but I have missed Michael and feel bad that I am leaving him alone, so this little show is the least I can do. I put on a pair of ridiculously high heeled red pumps and walk around making it look like I am looking for something.

"I know what you're doing Phoebe" he says.

"So do I! I am getting dressed to meet my parents" I say in a matter of fact tone and in my most innocent voice ever. I now move so my backside is all her can see.

"Sometimes I wish I could spank your backside" he says taking me by extreme surprise. My jaw drops but he just smirks and raises an eyebrow. I put on a red dress that I know my parents would consider suitable.

"I have to go" I say kissing him and walking out of the apartment. I drive to the restaurant, with security in tow of course, and quickly find my mother.

"Mom" I call out causing her to turn around and smile at me.

"Phoebe" she says. We walk to each other and hold each other. "Are you doing well?" She asks. I so miss her company. She had always made me feel good about myself however she knew me very well and could tell when I was lying to her since the minute I could talk.

"I am fantastic now. I am just so happy to be finally going home in the next couple of day for real." I said now with a tears coming down my face.

"Oh Angel don't cry or you will make me cry too. We are so excited to have you coming home. Your dad has refurnished your room for you" She says smiling. My heart sinks there and then

"Mom that is the one thing I really need to talk to you and dad about." I say now looking around. "Hey where is dad?"

"Here I am. Hi Phoebe, you look gorgeous though I don't know about how high your shoes are" he says putting his arms around me and kissing me on the forehead. Dad is still so what over-bearing. "I am sorry I was late but I had to go and pick up something very important"

I look at him curiously and then see my grandparents behind them. I blot for them and out my arms around them both. "I am so glad you both are here, but I thought you were both away on a cruise"

"As if we were going to miss your graduation from medical school" My grandmother said.

We all regrouped and sat down at the table and ordered lunch. "I thought Michael would have been here" Grandpa asks me, though it is more an interrogation. A lot of family members thought we would struggle to stay together living a year apart and on opposite side of the country

"He is back in the apartment doing some work. He thought I may want some quiet time with my parents" I explained hoping that is enough. Grandpa looks at me and I know he isn't finished.

"Is everything going well there? A year apart is a long time" He further asks.

"Am on the witness stand of something Councillor?" I saw raising my eyebrows, but he keeps a steady look on me. "Yes everything is great, in fact that is something I need to talk to you about mom and dad"

Dad looks down and his lips go into the tight line, it makes me uncomfortable and I know something is up. "We need to talk to you too" Dad says and I know he is trying to control the conversation. "Phoebe, us four have been talking and are wondering what you would like as a graduation gift and we have struggled to come up with an anything that we can all agree upon, so we decided that we would let you choose a gift. You can have anything" he says. A light bulb goes off in my head.

"Anything?" I say optimistically. "There is one thing I would like; in fact I would love it"

"What is it angel?" My mom asks.

"Escala" I say making both my parents turn towards me. "I want to move into Escala when I go home and live there with Michael. Its secure and safe and the perfect location. It's close to the hospital and to Michaels work. There is a separate living area so I can have any sort of protection live with us. Plus the apartment is empty and is rarely used. It's furnished and ready to go"

"You don't want to move back home" dad says frowning.

"Come on Christian. Did you want to live with your mother and me when you were 25?" Grandpa says. I grab and squeeze it to say thank you for his support. Dad looks at grandpa but doesn't say anything.

"Are you sure you really want to live at Escala?" Mom asks me.

"Yes, I really do and I want to do so with Michael. We have been apart too long" I answer and she smiles. I open my mouth to say no but Ana beats me to it.

"Okay, it is yours to do with as long as you want to then" She says. Dad looks scornful and is staring at mom. Mom turns to face him and softly shakes her head at him. Dad's mood doesn't change even after lunch has ended. Either way I am overly excited and I race back to the apartment to let Michael know.

When I arrive Michael is dressed in jeans and no shirt. He is doing this on purpose and for the same reason I dressed the way I did in front of him this morning. I love him like this. He looks sexy and his well toned body does wonders for me.

"Hi" I say moving towards him and sit on his lap.

"Have a nice lunch?" He says as his hand finds my knee, moves up my thigh and gently rubs the lace on top of my silk stocking.

"Fantastic, my grandparents have flown in for my graduation and my parents gave me a graduation gift" I tell him.

"More jewellery? A sports car?" he says mocking me a little as if he didn't come from an affluent family himself.

"No better, Escala." I whisper into his ear and I can tell he is immediately taken back

"Your parents Seattle penthouse?" he says as if he is scared to.

"Yes, you and I can live there." I say smiling. Michael smiles but then frowns. Something definitely is wrong, but I don't ask as I don't want this moment to end.

**Christians POV:**

I am furious at Ana, how can she just give our daughter permission to move into Escala and cut me out. I return to the hotel with her and my parents. We agree to meet back soon but at the moment I just want to get Ana to our room, my natural instinct is telling me to spanking the living shit out of her but I know I can't, not yet anyway. Back in the room I drop the door key card and look at Ana.

"Anastasia, how could you have just told Phoebe yes to living at Escala" I asked angrily. "They haven't lived together for a year and they should get reacquainted as a couple. They need to spend time together and rediscover each other. They aren't college students anymore they will be working in the real world in very high pressure jobs!" I explained.

"Exactly, why they should live together and get reacquainted and see what it would be like to live together in Seattle" Ana said looking at my as if I wasn't even thinking straight.

"Nice call Anastasia. I guess I was just looking forward to having her home. I mean every time she returned home for the holidays she stayed with us. I just wanted my little girl home for a little while longer."

"Christian, what are we ever going to do with you? You do realize that Phoebe is more than likely to marry Michael sooner than later. They should be together." Ana told me happy at the thought. I was yet to tell her about Michael visiting me earlier this week.

"Mr Grey, here is your schedule for the week and the jet is booked for Thursday night for you and your wife. Wow, I can't believe Phoebe is graduating from medical school already" Andrea my long time assistant remarked. She too had seen our daughter grow up during her many visits to Grey house.

"Yes, I just wish I didn't have to believe it. Also can you ring the pilot and tell him that we may have another passenger also"

"I will do so immediately. Also, Mr Michael Fuller also rang asking to see you today, he said it was urgent" I looked up at Andrea and twisted my lip. "You are free in an hour, should I ring him?"

"Yes definitely" I said and watched her leave my office. It had now been four years since I found out the deception surrounding Michael's adoption. Welch had managed to discover that not all the adoptions by the agency had been kidnaps or illegal but a majority of them had. In a marathon trace of records, we now suspected that Michael had been sold by a family member or one of his biological parents. We had traced his birth to Nevada and even to which hospital he was born in. Gosh we even had his birth parents names. I hadn't shared this new information with Clayton Fuller, though Ana knew. I wondered sometimes if the pimp had had a chance would he have sold me when I was young. An hour later preciously Michael walked in, wearing a dark suit.

"Michael, take a seat" I tell him. "My assistant tells me you need to see me, but in fact I was going to ring you" I inform him. Michael is taken aback a little, as it has always been Ana or Ted ringing him during the past year he has been back in Seattle. Ted has especially made an effort to befriend him and they both have really seemed to click. I do believe that Phoebe had asked him to make sure he was okay, though I am aware that Ted wanted to size him up as to whether or not he was suitable for his sister.

"Phoebe tells me that you will be coming to her graduation" I state

"Yes sir. I miss her terribly and she has worked so hard at her medical degree that I want to be there for her. I want to always be there for her really. Which is...?" I cut Michael off as I suspected what he was going to ask. I wondered if I could distract him or intimate him enough so he wouldn't ask me the inevitable.

"Ana and I are flying over Thursday night on the GEH jet and there is more than enough room for you if you like. You could go and surprise her by getting there a little earlier" I say

"Actually that would work as I am not due in court on Friday and there isn't anything urgent. I will take you up on your generous offer, thank you. There is something I need to talk to you about" He asks and I know there is no way around it.

"Mr Grey, I love your daughter and I do not think I can live much longer without her by my side always. I know that she loves me and I know that we can and will make each other very happy. I want to ask your permission to ask Phoebe to marry me. Please Mr Grey; can I have your daughters hand in marriage?" He asks anxiously. He has been practicing that little speech I suspect.

"No, I am sorry but no. Not yet" I reply and the look of horror is instantaneous on his face.

"I don't understand why not yet" He replied.

"Michael I am not against your relationship with my daughter, I just do not think marriage is a good idea right now. You both have lived apart for a year and you both may find you have both changed and you need to readjust for that. Your lives are different now and you will both be working on very high pressure jobs so marriage is not ideal right now." I explain, Michael is looking conflicted and even angry but I hope he understands what I mean.

I take a deep breath and ask him something that has been concerning me for a long time. "Michael, I am troubled by the rumor that a barrister in your office has taken a deep interest in you and ..." This time Michael interrupts me.

"Mr Grey, please do not think anything about it. Her name is Jessica Wilson and she is just a recently divorced and lonely. Yes I admit she has made a few advances at me but I have told her I am not interested and that I am in love with Phoebe. I assure you Mr Grey that would never cheat on Phoebe ever!" I knew he was being honest but I also knew that when push comes to shove that maybe he wouldn't always be so honest.

"Wait till Christmas at least. Let your life's settle and then if I know my daughter is happy then, then I will give you my blessing"' I said hoping that this would docile him. I had to know that my daughter will be happy.

"Okay until Christmas" He agrees but he is angry and hurt. He then gets up and shakes my hand.

"Michael. I would appreciate you not telling Ana or Phoebe about out conversation. Also I know you are very friendly with Ted so the same goes for him." Michael reluctantly agrees. I look into his eyes and I wonder sometimes if I should hand him his file and let him know the truth. I know I would want to know but it's not my decision to make.

The next day my parents, Ana and I arrive at Harvard together in time for the ceremony. Michael has already come with Phoebe earlier and for some reason she didn't want us to see her before, which rather annoyed me to be honest. I had made sure that we would have five tickets together and we had only been seated a few minutes when Michael joined us.

"Good afternoon, Phoebe is very excited" he says.

"I don't see why she didn't want to see us before hand" Ana says thinking exactly what I was thinking.

Soon the ceremony started and all the graduates entered, I looked for Phoebe but I couldn't spot her. It was then when I spotted her with the official party on the stage. Ana and I looked at each other unsure.

"Phoebe wanted to surprise you all. She is the valedictorian, that is why she didn't want to see you before hand, you would have noticed the extra sash" Michaels tells us and I can't contain my joy and pride. I look at Phoebe; she is tall, elegant and marvelous, though I am a little annoyed at being kept in the dark. We watch the ceremony and then we watch as Phoebe takes the podium obviously nervously. She takes a deep breath and looks around for us. When she finds us she smiles but smiles even larger when she finds Michael. Michael nods and smiles at her sportively and I can tell Phoebe has found confidence to start.

"The future is an uncertain place with many challenges. We today have been charged with the task of going out into the world and making a difference, we have been given the skills, talents and opportunity to make a positive impact. It is not our duty to go out and earn as much money as possible but rather to pay back to society everything we have been offered. A great man is not measured by the wealth they accumulate or even by how many face book friends they have" There is a general casual laugh from all around.

"A great man is measured by what they can do for those who need help most. So as we enter the medical industry, and specialize in all sorts of fields we need to know that we need to make the world a better place." Phoebe then smiles and takes a deep breath.

"I started my speech by explaining that the future was an uncertain place with many challenges but there in nothing anyone can't do when they have the love of a family. I consider myself to be extremely lucky here as I know that it is the love that I am given every second of the day by my family that has gotten me to where I am and I thank my mother, father and my grandparents for always being there for me, even when I was on the other side of the country and when I have been at my worst. Thank you and I love you so much. I also would like to thank my boyfriend Michael who has kept me rational for years and even though we have been separated for a year, his constant willingness to take my phone calls at all hours, his secret weekend visits and for being so close to me even though we were miles apart have gotten me to this point. Thank you and I love you forever. To my fellow graduates. I congratulate you and pray that life gives you the most important thing; Family, love and peace."

My heart sinks and is warmed. I look at my parents and Ana I see tears down at our Phoebe's words. I feel terrible at the way I have acted lately, saying no to them moving in together and no to their marriage, maybe it's time to fix things. At the end of the ceremony, I pull Michael aside and whisper. "Ask my daughter to marry you. I give you my blessing." Michael smiles and looks longingly at Phoebe who is now approaching us.

**Jessica's POV:**

I hang up the phone on my ex-husband. I took on his last name Wilson once we got married and it allowed me to work here at this law firm without suspicion. I know I could never work here if my last name would still be Jones. I tried to move on from the whole Phoebe, Michael and Brent issue but I never really could. Brent is finally graduating from Harvard and will be home soon. He is yet to get over Phoebe and he has told me that she had actively been avoiding him. I even tried to break up Michael and Phoebe by trying to get close to Michael and even made advances at him that have been unsuccessful.

I have recently been working on with Clayton Fuller on a case and was staying back late doing work in his office as all the paperwork was there. After hours I need one more file that I know is in the locked cabinet. Clayton told me the key is in his desk drawer, when I open the cabinet up I start to search for the file. As I look through the files I am intrigued to find a blue file called Michael Fuller and I am shocked by the contents. I realize that I now have what I need to hurt Phoebe Grey, just like she hurt my brother.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the start of book 3. A lot is going to happen!And of course the usual drill... review if you wish  
**


	65. Chapter 65: Now Who Said That You Can

**Now who said that you can never go home!**

**Phoebe's POV**

I am finding it hard not to cry as I look around the apartment that I have called home for the past seven years. Everything has been boxed up and cleared out. All the furniture has ever been shipped home or donated to local charities. Soon there will be no trace that I once lived here with Michael or even that Ted and Hayley did so. As soon as we jet out of Massachusetts it is going to be put on the market. We have all decided that there is no need to keep it anymore, especially since it's not central to Boston and it won't really be profitable to keep it.

"You really are getting emotional about leaving this apartment aren't you?" Michael says. He won't admit it but I think he shares my feelings.

"Yes. This was the first place I lived without my parents. I got to live here for two years with Ted and Hayley and three and a half years with you. I have even considered purchasing it myself from my parents except I don't think they would consider it to be efficient use of my trust fund money and they would be right" I sighed.

"Phoebe, what is it that's really bugging you?" Michael asks handing my hands and looking at me to catch my eyes.

"What if we are never as happy as we were in this apartment? What if you or I never get to the point ever again?" There I admitted my biggest fear about leaving.

"What do you mean ever get to that point? I am beyond that point and so are you. This isn't the end Phoebe, this is only the beginning." Michael said with so much hope that I couldn't help but believe him. "Plus I am looking forward to living in Seattle with you. Ted, Hayley, Eva and Jonathon have been fantastic company, but a group of 6 is better than a group of 5."

I smile at the thought and the fact that Michael is so close to my brother now and getting familiar with my other family members. I wouldn't admit it to my family but I wouldn't live or stay with someone they could not accept. My family is just too important to me.

"Are you two ready to leave?" Mom asks now at the door with Dad. Sawyer has already taken all the bags to the jet so the only thing I need to grab is my handbag. Michael takes my hand and we slowly walk out of apartment. I stop at the door and look back and frown. Dad puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Think of this as a chapter in a book has come to an end and an even more exciting chapter is about to start" Mom says and I nod reluctantly. Soon we were at Boston airport and in the air. My grandparents have left for the nation's capital for a few days but will be back home by Thursday, this leaves just the four of us on the flight home. I sit back and love how comfortable and at ease everyone is.

"I have had Escala cleaned for you both and the furniture that you wanted from your old apartment will arrive and be moved in for you both midweek. The apartment is ready to go the minute we land, all arrangements have been organized" Dad informs us and looks at Mom. I am surprised that Dad is being so accommodating; I thought he would try and get me to spend a few nights at home first.

We arrive in Seattle during the afternoon and when we hop off the plane. I stop at the planes door and breathe in the air as Michael and Mom descend down the stairs. I feel my dad's arm around me and I smile at him.

"Thanks dad, I know I am not always easy to contend with" I say putting my head on his shoulder.

"Your mother tells me that you get that from me I am afraid." Dad says with wide eyes.

"So Ted got your looks and cooper hair and I get your temperament? No wonder we disagreed so much when I was a teenager." I say curiously. Dad and I can't help but laugh at the thought.

"Come, let us take you and Michael to your new home" he says somberly.

The drive to Escala is short and I can't contain my excitement. We drive into the garage and get into the elevator. Dad tells us what the new elevator code is and the code to the apartment. When we arrive at the pent house I take notice of the pictures on the wall in the foyer and two little designer couches that line the wall. I realize that I never ever really noticed them, though I haven't really ever spent much time up here. When I was born we were already living at the house. We enter and for some reason I am taken back by how big the place is, as if I had never seen it before.

"Do you want us to give you a tour of the place?" Dad asks.

"No, I am sure we will find everything." I reply.

"I had Gail fill up the fridge and pantry for you both. She has a lot of meals frozen for you both" Mom says.

"I guess I should tell you both that even though I have consented to you both living here I do insist on a security detail. I have Markson and White set up in the separate quarters here" Dad tells us strongly

"Thanks Mom and Dad. You both can go now we will be fine." I say not being subtle at all to the fact that they can leave!

"Phoebe your brother wanted you to ring him straight away and don't you both forget that we are having dinner Saturday night at our house. Everyone will be there and Michael we have asked your parents to come. Also your sister is in town this weekend and will be joining us" Mom informs us grabbing dad's arm to let him now it's time to leave.

"We will be there and thank you, for everything" I tell them. We all stand there and I don't know what we are waiting for.

"Phoebe, why don't you go and ring your brother I will walk your parents out" Michael says and I am relieved that he has taken charge. I hug both my parents' good bye and walk into the main room. I grab the home phone and am pleasantly surprised that it is connected, for a second I wonder why this is the case then realise this is just another way dad can check up on me. I shrug the thought off and ring my brother, its Monday he will be in his office. I get put through to his assistant Marie who recognizes my voice immediately.

**Marie**: Your brother told me you would you would be back in town this week. I am glad your back, your brother is happier when you are home. He may not admit it to you but it is the truth. Do you want me to put you through to him, he is in his office.

_I smile at the thought._

**Phoebe**: yes, put tell him that the most incredible woman in the whole wide world is on the phone for him.

**Marie: ** umm... I...

**Phoebe**: I promise that I will tell him that I made you do it and trust me he won't be upset at you.

**Marie: ** Okay, but only since you're the CEO's daughter and I know that Ted is fair game when it comes to you.

I waited as I got connected. I tried not to laugh as I knew I wouldn't be able to stop.

**Ted**: So have you rung me to tell me how sore your backside is?

_Huh? What did he just say?_

**Phoebe**: excuse me what on Earth did you just say?

**Ted**: Phoebe?

**Phoebe**: Yes Phoebe. Did you just ask me about my backside?

**Ted**: I just got told that Hayley was on the phone.

_Ted is yelling! He sounds just like dad did when he was mad at me. _

**Phoebe**: No, you just got told the most incredible woman in the whole wide world is on the phone for you. I meant it as a little joke, but I wish I hadn't now.

_Images of the photos I found years ago in my parents' house flashed past me and I then realized what Ted had been referring to._

**Ted**: Well you are incredible. You would have to be privileged to have a brother like me, let's face it.

_I relax knowing that Ted isn't yelling at me now._

**Phoebe**: Funny Ted! Are you and Hayley doing... you know...uumm

**Ted**: I love you Phoebe, but I do not want to discuss my sexual life with you.

**Phoebe**: I just don't understand why I was the one always getting into trouble!

**Ted**: Maybe you were just unlucky and silly. Nevertheless, welcome home. I am glad your home and so will Hayley and Eva. They both have missed you, same as me! What is the new home number at Escala so I can put it in my cell phone and give it to Hayley?

**Phoebe**: You know what? I actually have no idea!

_I say laughing and I can hear Ted is laughing also at my ignorance. I can't blame him_

**Phoebe**: Oh Gosh Ted, can I do this? Maybe I should have gone back to live with mom and dad.

**Ted**: Yes of course you can, you have done it for seven years at college and you have Michael; with him you can do anything.

**Phoebe**: you really like him don't you?

**Ted**: Yes. He has spent a lot of time with us over the past year with Eva and Jonathon. We have been waiting for you to come home actually.

**Phoebe**: really?

_I am actually really moved by Ted's words._

**Ted**: Yes, really. How did Michael like the apartment? I suspect he hasn't been in there before.

**Phoebe**: I don't know I haven't had a chance to talk to him. He is walking mom and dad out; in fact he is taking a really long time.

_I started to look around for him but suspected that he was more than likely somewhere in the apartment._

**Ted**: Phoebe, just a word of warning. You know that room that was always locked when we were kids and would go exploring in the?

**Phoebe**: Yes.

**Ted**: Well those pictures you found, they were taken in there and though most of the stuff has been removed, there may still be some remnants around. I am just warning you.

**Phoebe**: Is the room still locked?

**Ted**: I suspect so, but I just want to warn you. Mom and Dad would never want that made side of their life made public.

**Phoebe**: As if I would go and tell anyone about my parents past and current sexual life!

**Ted**: I am just letting you know.

**Phoebe**: Do you know where the key is to that room?

**Ted**: I found it in kitchen actually. I did put it back there but after the photo incident who knows were dad put it.

**Phoebe**: Fair enough.

_I was terribly curious now and decided that I would go and check if the room was locked or not. Maybe seek out the key._

**Phoebe**: Can you and Hayley come over and visit me before the whole Grey and Fuller family get together at our parents. I will ask Eva and Jonathon to join us and` I will cook us dinner!

**Ted**: That depends on how much your cooking has improved.

**Phoebe**: I will make you a deal, if my cooking fails, I will defrost one of the meals that Gail has made for me.

**Ted**: Deal. Can we do Wednesday night?

**Phoebe**: Yes, I will check with Michael as he is going back to work the next day but it should be fine.

**Ted**: Okay. I better go back to work. It is nice to have you in the same zip code.

**Phoebe**: Thanks I will see you Wednesday night.

I get off the phone and text Eva asking if she can come over and she send me a reply immediately with a YES!

"You look happy" I hear Michael say as he walks into the main room.

"I am. I am very, very happy" I say holding out my hand for him to join me. "I just got off the phone with Ted and texted Eva, is it okay if they come over Wednesday night?" I ask

"I was going to suggest that they come over before dinner on Friday night. They have kept me company this past year" Michael says

"Did you get lost?" I ask and he looks at me mystified. "You took so long getting back from seeing my parents out"

"Oh yeah... well I just wanted to make sure they left" He says without looking me in the eyes. "Want to show me the apartment then?"

"Sure, what do you want to see first? This is the main room and it leads to the kitchen and there is my parent's old study- library and..."

"Phoebe, stop." Michael says "Maybe you could start by showing me where the bedroom is" He now wraps his arms around me and is kissing my neck.

**Ana's POV  
**

I watch as Phoebe enters the main room of the apartment. So many memories hit me of the early part of my relationship with Christian, spent in this very apartment. It still looks amazing even after so long. I can only pray that this apartment brings my daughter and Michael luck and as much love as I have experienced. Christian and I walk towards the elevator but are stopped from pressing the button by a suddenly excited Michael.

"Excuse me Mr and Mrs Grey can I please have a minute of your time?" Michael asks prompting us to sit on the little couches in the foyer. I realize that no one has probably ever sat on these couches.

"I want to ask **both** of you permission to ask Phoebe to marry me." I take note of how much he emphasizes the word both. "We are going to live together here in Seattle and I want to formalize our relationship. I love her and intend on making sure she is safe and loved always" Michael says. I can't believe how calm he is, even Christian was nervous when he asked my dad for my hand in marriage.

Christian looks at me with his trademark smile and I nod. "Yes you have our permission to ask our daughters hand in marriage" Christian says standing up now shaking Michael's hand. I go over and kiss Michaels cheek.

"When do you intend on asking Phoebe?" I inquire.

"Tomorrow" He says quickly taking both Christian and I by surprise. "The thing is I have something in mind but I need your help" Christian and I sat down again and listened to his plan.

"Are you sure you can pull it off?" I ask

"I sure hope so" he says causing us to smile and laugh a little. Christian and I then finally get into the elevator and go downstairs.

"He seemed very relaxed didn't he? I mean you would think he would be nervous." I said looking at Christian who seemed unusually nonchalant about Michael's demeanor.

"Maybe he is just cocky" Christian replies

"Maybe there is something you're not telling me" I say but Christian's lip just thins and he doesn't respond. Now I know there is something he didn't tell me.

**Ted's POV:**

I get off the phone with Hayley and I was actually sweating when I mistook her for Hayley and commented on her backside. I think back to the events of last night and I can't help but smile. My amusement is broken by Marie rushing into my office. I am annoyed by this distraction and her joining in my sister's deception, though I know it more Phoebes fault than Marie's.

"Mr Grey, we just got a call from the hospital. Your wife has been rushed there by ambulance and they need you there immediately" Marie tells me worried.

I grab my cell phone and keys and rush out with Smith behind me. I pray that Hayley is okay.

* * *

**Yes cliff-hangers are back and I thought since this was a new book and there really wasn't a cliff-hanger in the last chapter that I would include two here, how Michael will propose to Phoebe and why Hayley has been rushed to hospital.**

_**I hope you enjoyed.**_


	66. Chapter 66: Two Years Of Heart Ache

**Two years of heart ache**

* * *

**Ted's POV:**

I grab my cell phone and keys, rushing out of Grey house with Smith behind me. I frantically press the elevator button and get annoyed that it doesn't automatically respond. I try to ring Hayley but her cell phone is off. My heart is jumping and I start to wonder what has happened. Marie only told me that she was taken to hospital by ambulance. _Why wasn't there any more information? Did she have a car accident?_ I look at the clock and it says 3pm, so it's not likely that she would have been driving, she would more than likely have been at work. I try to ring Hayley again but her phone is still off. More and more fear builds up.

We arrive at the hospital within twenty minutes; I tell Smith to park the car and drop me off at the door. My reflexes force me to stop in my tracks as I picture myself as a child when my father and Taylor ran to this very hospital after finding out Phoebe and Sophie had been in a car accident. I remember the panic and trepidation etched on their faces, I was so confused, and I didn't know what was going on. I know why my dad use to keep so many things from us as children and even now sometimes. It is because ignorance can be blissful.

I walk quickly to the counter and desperately try to maintain my emotions. "Excuse me; I am looking for my wife, Hayley Grey. She was bought here by ambulance." I say so quickly that I don't even know if she understood me.

"Yes she is here. I will have someone walk you in straight away." The triage nurse says.

"Thank you" I reply. I am walked down a long corridor to the emergency department and soon I find Hayley on the bed. I am immediately relieved that she is awake though she has bruises to her side. She looks in pain but smiles when she sees me.

"Hey" She says softly.

"Hi. Are you alright? What happened?" I inquired and then kissed her softly.

"I don't know really know. I was at work and I got up to get a document. Then I got lightheaded and supposedly I collapsed to the ground, but not before hitting the side of my desk with the left side of my body." She explained.

"I can tell you have some pretty crazy bruises already" I said now examining her side more closely. "Did you hit your head?"

"No, in fact I feel fine, a little tired and hungry but fine. The nurse has come and seen me but I am waiting on the doctor" I was relieved to hear that she was feeling all right and that she knew what had happened, but I was still concerned as to why she had passed out. We waited for about 30 minutes and the doctor came. He looked over her vitals and checked her out.

"Well you seem in good health and you are responding well. Just to be sure I want to do a blood test and then I will need you to wait a little while to see what the results are" the doctor said smiling.

Hayley looked very relieved but I was still worried. "Ted, do not worry I am fine" she said putting her hand on my face.

"I know, it's just been such a hard couple of years for you with you being probed and pricked at every chance, I just can't help but worry." I said and she nodded. My thoughts drift back to two years ago.

* * *

I wake up and groan, with the knowledge that I have several meetings today and that I need to convince my father that we should sell off a company we are acquiring than try to rejuvenate it. I have done my sums and it would be so much more cost effective to do it my way. I roll over to put my arms around my wife but she isn't there. I get up, walk into the bathroom and there I find Hayley sobbing. Instantly I put my arms around her knowing what was wrong.

"It's okay. We haven't been trying that long, it will happen" I say reassuring her.

"We have been trying for a year, and still we aren't pregnant. I think I need to go and see a doctor, I think we both need to actually." I didn't want to admit it to myself but I knew she was right. It shouldn't have taken this long, especially due the extra time and effort we have been putting into making a child.

"I will ring Dr Greene; she is the best according to my parents and organize an appointment" I tell Hayley and she smiles slightly. I am glad I can bring her at least some hope. Dr Greene manages to see us a week later and after going over our medical history she sends us both for a series of tests. My contribution consisted of me collecting a sperm in a cup but Hayley had to endure a series of ultra sounds, ovulation and fallopian test that took over 4 weeks. After all the tests had been done we were summoned to Dr Greene's office to discuss the results.

"Please take a seat Ted and Hayley" Dr Greene said. I had asked her not to call us Mr and Mrs Grey as I knew that she was still my mother doctor and she did deliver me. Hayley and I sit down facing her. We looked at each other as she pulled out test result after test results.

"I have looked over all your results and there is a clear reason why you both aren't getting pregnant." She says and taking a deep breath. Hayley has now grabbed my hand and we both are feeling tense. "The test results show that Hayley you have what PCOS or otherwise known as Polycystic ovary syndrome. It is very common and the severity of it ranges. I am sorry to tell you Hayley but you have it rather severe, you are not ovulating"

"What are my chances of getting pregnant naturally?" Hayley asks

"Without any medical assistance, then probably around 5%" Dr Greene answered sadly.

The news hit us hard but I regrouped and started to look for solutions. A trick taught to me by my father when you reach a brick wall in an business deal. "What can we do?" I ask.

"There are a few things. First you can start drugs to encourage ovulation that is where I would start." We tried the medication and after 6 months of no success we found us back in Dr Greene's office.

"We can try surgery; it's called ovarian drilling and has a 50% pregnancy rate. Very simply we make a small incision and make 4-10 needle punctures in the ovary. I do need to warn you both that this increases the chances of multiple births" She informs us. The thought of Hayley going through any type of surgery so I can have a child scares me especially when the procedure contains the word _drilling_ in it.

"We have to discuss this, I will let you know" I tell Dr Greene and hold my hand out for Hayley but she doesn't take it.

"How soon can we do the surgery?" Hayley asks. My jaw drops and I don't know what to say.

"Next week" Dr Greene says and Hayley consents. We left the doctor's office and got into the car.

"Hayley I won't allow you to go through surgery to please me. I know you have said that you want to do this for me, but I refuse to put you at unnecessary risk! We have some many other options, we can even adopt" I tried to reason with her. It was times like these that I wished that our choice in sexual life also had spilled over to making her more obedient to me.

"Ted, I am doing this for me too! I want to try all the options before we adopt. Please do not worry Ted. I will be fine." She said and that was the end of that. A week later she was in hospital having surgery and I was waiting anxiously. Thank fully it was quick and keyhole surgery was used so we could leave the next day. Hayley's was even moving around 24 hours later and we had cause to be positive. If she was moving as quickly as she was then maybe we could get pregnant finally.

However after a year we were yet to be pregnant and back in Dr Greene's office. "The only I would suggest now is IVF" she said feeling our anguish and how tired we were of trying. It had been eighteen months of treatments and it was wearing thing. Reluctantly we agreed, the first treatment failed thought the second treatment resulted in a pregnancy but that was short lived. At eight weeks Hayley experienced a miscarriage and we both knew that we couldn't go any further. It was taking its toll on Hayley's physical health and both our mental health.

We decided finally to start the adoption process and would wait till a child came our way. Throughout this ordeal we have always kept the events of the past two years amongst ourselves. Even when Hayley had surgery and I was off work, we told everyone we were taking a few days out. No one suspected thankfully. Our closest friends and family are none the wiser. We leaning on each other and luckily it strengthened our marriage rather than break us apart.

* * *

A couple of hours later Hayley's ER doctor came up and was grinning.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, we have the answer to our mystery. Mrs Grey you fainted because you are pregnant" The Doctor told us

"What?" we said in unison.

"The blood test has identified human chronic gonadotropin in your blood. You are definitely pregnant. We do not know how long but the results are conclusive." The news was mesmerized, uplifting and confusing all at the same time. We didn't say anything, but continued to listen to the doctor. "You more than likely fainted because when you're pregnant, your cardiovascular system undergoes dramatic changes. We often find a pregnant woman's heart rate goes up, your blood vessels dilate and your blood pressure gradually decreases.

Most of the time, your cardiovascular and nervous systems are able to adjust to these changes, and there's adequate blood flow to your brain. But occasionally they don't adapt quickly enough, which can leave you feeling lightheaded or dizzy or as in your case caused you to faint. It shouldn't be too much of an issue but you need to take it careful and you need see an obstetrician" he said.

"Thank you, we currently see Dr Greene and we will make an appointment immediately." I said. The doctor told us we could leave and once we were alone in the room we smiled at each other and laughed. The one question that ran through our minds _was "How? How did this just happen?  
_

Dr Greene was just as curious as we were when I spoke to her on the phone and told her of the days events that she ordered us to her office at 8:00am. There she re-confirmed the pregnancy and even she couldn't hide her joy. She had experienced that past 2 years of pain with us.

"So how did this just happen? Was it the past treatments?" I asked

"Maybe, possibly a combination or maybe it was the original 5% chance of getting pregnant that you both given. No matter what you are both expecting. Hayley I need to see how far you are in this pregnancy" the doctor said and we all approached the ultrasound machine. Within seconds we found the baby, and Dr Greene was busy measuring it. She was scrunching up her face.

"This is surprising, but Hayley you are about 12 weeks pregnant. You are just out of your first trimester" she said.

"But we had a miscarriage only 13-14 weeks ago" I said worried now.

"Yes, I know. But alas here we are and you are both out of the danger zone. In fact Hayley your vitals are fantastic though I want you to take it easy. Take a week or so off work. I want to see you in two weeks from today. My receptionist will make the appointment for you" She said and we both agreed. As we were both leaving the office she passed us some ultrasound photos and we clutch them protectively.

I had now made it my duty to ensure that Hayley and the baby's wants and needs would be met immediately. I lay on the bed with Hayley and my I couldn't take my hand off her belly. She wasn't showing obviously but our child was there.

"Its incredible isn't it?" She said.

"Yes, I just can believe how amazing things are. Our families are going to be so excited and Phoebe well she is just going to want to shop for baby stuff the second we tell her!" I said then realizing hadn't told Hayley that I had spoken to her. "Hayley rang me today. I told her that we would go over on Wednesday night but I will tell her no now. I will make up some excuse"

"No don't do that. The doctor told me that I had to take it easy and I will. I really want to go over and Phoebe. I promise I will sit and not move and I will be careful with what I eat." She said.

"Only if you agree to stay in bed until Wednesday night and afterwards. We will tell them that you have been unwell and are on medication so you can drink" I told her and she agreed.

"The only problem is it is going to be hard to look sick when I am as excited and happy as I am right now." I kissed my wife over and over again. I didn't know how life could have been any more perfect.

**Christian's POV:**

I have been sitting in my study for 20 minutes with Phoebe starring at me. She is hurt and tear stained.

"Dad it's all your fault, Michael is gone and everything has been destroyed" Phoebe yells. She turns around and runs from the house and I know that she now is gone also. I would never see her again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am very, very busy this week coming so I did 3 chapters this weekend for you all. I may not get to update until Thursday or Friday till the earliest. Regards and please review.**


	67. Chapter 67: Eventful Times Are Just

**Here is the next chapter earlier than I expected as I have been super efficient at work and was able to write it earlier though I would have liked to added the next couple of things that are happening in the story line, but it is getting late and I liked the cliff-hanger at the end of hits story.**

* * *

**Eventful times are just begging**

**Christian's POV:**

_I have been sitting in my study for 20 minutes with Phoebe starring at me. She is hurt and tear stained. "Dad it's all your fault, Michael is gone and everything has been destroyed" Phoebe yells. She turns around and runs from the house and I know that she now is gone also. I would never see her again._

I wake suddenly screaming. The room is dark and I can feel the sheets of my bed. I take deep breaths knowing it was just a dream, but it was so vivid. I could smell the perfume that Phoebe always wore, I could feel the leather of my chair in the study and most of all I could sense the hatred in the voice of my little girl. I tried to control my breathing but it wasn't until I felt Ana's arms on me that I started to relax.

"Christian, what is wrong? You were screaming out Phoebe's name." She says and then switches on the corner light.

"I am fine; I was just having a nightmare that's all"

"You are not fine, you are soaked" she says and then I too realize that I have been sweating and my pulse has jumped up. Ana jumps out of bed and goes to collect a towel. I can tell she is worried now also.

"Ana, I am fine" I try to reassure her as she pats me down with the towel. "I promise you I am perfectly fine. I just need to go back to sleep."

Ana resumes her position in the bed with me and we hold each other tight. Thoughts run through my mind and I wonder; why_ did I have this dream again? Why is Phoebe always running?_

**Phoebe's POV:**

I don't want to wake up. I can feel Michael around me, he moving gently not to wake me and I wonder what I can do to get him to stay in bed and not move. I smile not only due to the company I am keeping but due to the fact that today is the first full day that I get to spend in Seattle without the thought of eventually having to leave for school. But I have to admit, I am nervous that in 6 short days I will start work. I fear that I may not be able to live up everyone expectations of me. I worked so hard to graduate at the top of my class so people could get past my last name, but now maybe I have I lifted everyone's expectations beyond what I am capable of.

"I know you're awake Phoebe" Michael whispers into my ear. A wide smile grows on my face. I love how he knows me so well and can read me. It's very intimate.

"But I don't want to move, I have missed this too much" I reply hoping that he will stay with me.

"You don't want to really spend your first day home in bed do you?" he says humorously

"With you I do" I say now turning so I am lying on my back and looking up at him. His eyes are wide and honest. I am drawn to them and I feel as if my body is rising to meet his. Just when I think he will agree with me, he then shakes his head. A frown comes over my face and I can't hide my disappointment.

"Don't be disappointed, Phoebe, come and get up. I want to take you out today. I want the whole world to know that you and I are living together again"

"I can have my parents issue a press release instead" I say comically. Michael raises his eyebrows at me.

"Come on and get out of bed. I have a surprise for you" Michael says looking boyish. A look that I was worried he would lose after working with his father for a year. I was about to ask what it was when Michael quickly hovers over me and puts a finger on my lips "Don't ask. It's a surprise"

"Fine but what should I wear? I ask knowing that this may give it away.

"It's warm outside so something light, but bring a sweater just in case" he says. I spring out of bed and quickly shower. I decide to wear a light blue dress, grab a matching cardigan and some flat ballerina style shoes. I allow my hair to flow down freely, knowing that it I am going to have to wear it up or in a bun more times than not with the onset of my residency.

As I walk into the kitchen Michael has two coffees in travel cups ready, muffins and cut fruit in a container. I notice that Markson is right behind us, having security follow me doesn't bother me in fact I don't even really consider it annoying anymore as it seems second nature to me.

"Does it bother you that you can't take me anywhere without us being followed? I say tilting my head in reference to the security.

"It did awhile ago but I figure its all part of the package. Plus I like the thought of knowing you will always be safe. It means I don't have to worry about you as much" He said honestly. I closed my eyes and sighed. _What? First I have my dad worrying about me 24/7 and now Michael?_

"You worry about me?" I say concerned as we go down the elevator to the car park.

"A little" he says shrugging his shoulders.

When we get to the garage I notice that my car is yet to arrive, though I guess it is due to arrive tomorrow with our remaining furniture that we wanted to keep. We get into Michael's BMW sedan and drive off. I notice a couple of backpacks in the back seat but I chose not to ask what they are for. I know they weren't in here yesterday.

I don't know how long it takes us but soon we arrive at the pier and in front of my dad's yacht, _The Grace 3_. My dad had gotten this boat around the just before Uncle Elliot died and he loved it. It was only the third one that he had built ever.

"Your parents told me that you use to love going on the yacht growing up so I thought I would borrow the keys" Michael said cocky.

"Are you sure my dad let you? He never lets anyone use his yacht, not even Ted" I am puzzled but Michael has now grabbed the backpacks and he shows me that he has the key to the yacht in his hands. "Do you even know what you are doing?" I ask concerned. My dad will kill him if he damages it.

"Honestly Phoebe, I have no idea at all." He said shrugging his shoulders. I step away knowing that this could and will most likely end badly and bump into someone. I turn around to apologize when I then notice who it is.

"Welcome home Phoebe" Alex said. Alex was the son of Mac one of dads long time associates and my age. Alex had not long ago, after a stint in the navy, joined his father building yachts just like this one.

"Alex, It's great to see you" I reply and wrap my arms around him to hug him. I notice out of the corner of my eye, Michael raises his eyebrows and gives me a rather unpleasant look. "Do tell me that you will be driving the yacht today!" I said to Mac.

"Of course I am. Can you ever imagine your father allowing anyone to just drive off his million dollar yacht?" He says as if I am going crazy

"Come I want to introduce you to my boyfriend. Mac this is Michael. Michael this is Mac. Mac is a long time family friend and the son of one of my dad's colleague. They work with dad to build yachts and other big boy toys" I say comically.

"So are you two ready?" Mac asks us and we both nod. Michael and I go and sit at the front to enjoy the view. I then feel his arm around me and I snuggle up to him. There is a cool breeze coming from the water due to our speed. It feels splendid.

I look up at Michael and wonder. "Why did you give me that look when I hugged Alex?"

"Why wouldn't I when my girlfriend hugs another guy" he say in a matter of fact tone. I can't help but shake my head at him.

"I have known Alex my entire life. In fact he came to some of my birthday parties as a young child. I probably have photos that you both feature in" I said harshly. Jealousy wasn't something I considered favorable however I was kind of glad that he had been just then.

"Yes well still... it's just that I..." Michael suddenly got stressed and then stood up nervously. He looked at me with an anxious and longing look in his eyes but then he just sighed "Would you like something drink and eat?"

"We didn't bring any food and I don't know what is in the cabin" I replied. Michael winked at me and then returned with a bottle of pink champagne under his arm, two champagne glasses and a platter similar to an antipasto plate. Michael filled up the glasses generously and passed one of them to me. It was chilled and went down very smoothly. "When did you plan all this?" I asked him after I kissed him to say thank you.

"Oh Phoebe, I have been planning this day for a long time. That was a terribly long year of us not being able to live together. I have been planning on how to spend your first full day of finally living back at home since you went back to Harvard last year." Michael said making my heart melt.

"Never leave me" I blurt out and I realize that I have taken us both by surprise.

"Never, ever, ever" he says and then kisses me. Michael then got the same look in his eye as he did before but then he seems to back away from it. _What is wrong with him today? _

I check my watch and realize it is now 1pm. Alex anchors the yacht near an island and starts to get comfortable reading some manual I believe. Michael then passes me one of the backpacks and then proceeds to remove his shorts and put on a pair of swimmers but then proceed to put his clothes on over them.

"I have made lunch plans for us on the island, but I though after that we can go to the beach" he finally explain. "I put your bikini in you backpack with a towel"

I fish out my swimmers and then remove my dress, noting that Michael is examining me. "Are you enjoying the view?" I ask

"Very much so" He says taking deep breaths. Whilst still in my bra and panties I go and hover over him, then kiss him slightly. I stand up so quickly that he can't touch me and I step away. I love how I was just able to tease him terribly. I turn around so my back is to him. I undo my bra, drop my panties and put my bikini on before I turn around. I don't particularly like these ones as the bottom ties up on each side. I observe that he is looking a little displeased but I can't help but smirk, especially as I throw my dress back on and put on my shoes.

"Well I am ready now, should we depart Mr Fuller?" I say innocently.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe . . . . Oh the things I would love to do to you right now" He says, but shakes his head and picks up my backpack. We take the small boat to the shore and he ties it up. We find ourselves at a quaint alfresco style restaurant where we both order a seafood plater for two.

"_Maybe you shouldn't go back to work on Thursday and I shouldn't start work on Monday and we can live the rest of our life's just like this"_ I say to myself daydreaming.

After a quick lunch and a small walk around the island to let our stomachs settle, we set up our stuff at the beach. Michael has thought of everything; drinks, towels, lotion, sunglasses and the whole lot. After Michael helps me put sunscreen on, I spread out my towel and lie down soaking in the sun. There is no one of the beach besides us regardless of the hot weather.

"Come for a swim with me" Michael whispers. I stand up and then run down to the beach as a challenge to him to keep up with me. Just as I think I have managed to outrun him and will be able to jump into the water, I feel him arms around my waist jerking me towards him. I move my body weight to try and balance myself but then even Michael looses his footing causing us both to fall into the water. We emerge laughing at ourselves. I move deeper into the water so that it is now lapping above my waist.

"I think I have sand in my bikini bottoms" I say embarrassed.

"I can solve that problem" Michael says now walking closer to me. He has an almost carnivore look on him. I suddenly feel him tug at the sides of my bikini bottoms and he undoes the bows on each side. Michael then holds them up proudly and smirks. I am so glad for the fact that we are alone. I don't even try to reach for them as he is taller than me and his arms are way longer than mine. I look up at him and hope he will just give them back to me but he just shakes his head.

"I think those belong to me" I say holding my hand out.

"You possession is nine-tenths of the law. I am sorry but you will have to catch me first" he says and then dives under the water. I can't tell which direction he has got to and I stand there frozen turning only my head to locate him. He soon appears about 10 feet away from me and he flashes my swimming bottoms.

"You know you would never have done this I high school?" I called out.

"That was a long time ago" he said diving back into the water and coming up right next to me.

"I will give these back to you if you promise to say yes later on" He says.

"Fine I say and take them back and retie the bottoms and put them back on as best as I can. "Hey yes to what?" I ask now realizing what he had said, but he dives back into the water. I decide to get out of the water and return to lie back on my towel letting the sun and heat dry me off.

"Wake up sleepy head. Alex is waiting for us to get back" I hear Michael say now kissing me on my back. I smile and open my eyes willingly. I throw my dress back on and we pack up quickly. Alex has us back in Seattle quickly and get back into Michael's car and drive home.

"Thank you for today" I say putting my hand on his hand.

"You're welcome, but it's not over yet" he says looking at me through the side of his right eye. We enter the apartment and I head for the kitchen when Michael suddenly grabs me. "I need you to go to our room and put on the dress that is on our bed": he asks taking me by surprise. "Please" he adds.

"Well since you gave me back on bikini bottoms, I guess I do owe you a yes answer" I say and walk away. Michael lips have thinned and he slumps his shoulders, but walks off into the kitchen.

I walk into our bedroom and find a red dress on the bed, underwear, stocking and shoes. I wonder who helped him. I hope it wasn't White, the new security person as I do not know him well yet and the thought of him going through my personal stuff creeps me out! I get dressed, fix my hair, makeup and try to make myself look presentable. When I walk out and into the kitchen I notice Michael has changed into a black slim fitting suit and tie. On the table is dinner.

"You are full of surprises today" I comment to Michael.

"Your dinner is getting cold" Michael has now pulled out my chair for me.

"Who did all this? And who put my dress out on the bed?" I asked.

"Now that would be telling" Michael youthfully jokes.

We sit down and enjoy dinner. Chatting causally, though I really want to talk about how we will balance our life's as of next week when we are both working long hours and possibly on different schedules. At least at college we always had weekend and evenings even if we were both studying like crazy. But this won't be the case anymore. I am going to have to work weekends and some nights, as will Michael. How do we keep our relationship going at the same pace? I haven't been game to bring it up, but it has been on my mind for awhile now. I am scared I won't be able to keep him happy.

After dinner, Michael passes me a glass of champagne and takes me into the main room. We sit down and look at the Seattle skyline from the whole glass wall.

"I have missed Seattle" I say. We sit there peacefully enjoying each others company.

"Phoebe" Michael says softly causing me to turn toward him.

"Yes" I respond.

"Will you marry me?" he says now getting on one knee and presenting me with a platinum princess ring.

Thoughts run through my head and words fail me. How can I marry him if I do not know if we will be able to maintain our relationship when we both engage in pressure filled jobs? I don't think I am enough.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review if you wish. I will do the next chapter in the next 48 hours. So should Phoebe say yes?**


	68. Chapter 68: Looking Towards The Future

**Looking towards the future.**

**Phoebe's POV:**

'I don't know' I reply meekly. Michael's face changes, no longer are his eyes glowing, and full of hope. I never knew that I saying three little words could have so much effect on him. I hear my heart scream out _say YES_. My heart is screaming so much that it feels like it is breaking and I can't keep going.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" he says looking confused. If I didn't know any better, I would say he would be angry but it is the hurt that he is feeling. He suspected me to jump up and tell out yes, to be ecstatic and within minutes be in our bedroom and removing every piece of clothes we had on. Oh this is not what he expected at all, though at the same time neither did I.

"Just what it means, I don't know." I say again this time in a softer voice. Michael gets off the floor and is now sitting on the couch next to me. His legs spread apart, with his elbows on his thighs and hands on his head. I consider reaching out for him but I can't. Guilt has taken over me.

"But I know" he says. "I have known that I wanted to marry you from the youngest age. I have loved you for so long! I think I even loved you in preschool when we were in the same class. You wore a pink dress and had your hair in piggy tails. I moved so I could sit next to you." I recalled that moment, though I was a little annoyed that I was sitting next to me as opposed to a girl. "Phoebe, tell what you are not sure about?" He pleads

"I am scared that our relationship will suffer as our schedules hit full gear." I confess, sounding like a scared little child.

Michael then rubs his eye brows roughly. "Is that really what is wrong?" he asks and I just nod. "Answer some questions for me, honestly, please?" he asks

"Yes"

"Do you love me? I mean really love me?

"Of course I do. You know I do"

"Do you want to live with me?"

"Yes"

"Does your family hate me?

"No, they approve you. In fact I think they may even love you" Wow, I never thought I would say that about one of my boyfriends.

"Has our relationship managed to survive the following? Law school, Medical school, the time my father wanted us to end our relationship, one whole year apart and even one of your crazed ex-boyfriends?" he says listing them the obstacles all.

"Yes to all of the above"

"Then why don't you realize that together we can do anything. Nothing matters, not work or schedules or anything! Together we can keep anything going" He says. I smile but do not dare to say anything. "You don't have to say yes or no right now. Think about it if you want. I waited for a long time to be in this position with you and I can wait a little while longer." He reasoned with me. Words still evade me and I gently place my head on his chest just below his shoulder. I close my eyes when he places his arms around me keeping me close to him. I savor the peace.

Morning comes too quickly. I wake up and I am alone in bed. I frown slightly, wondering what time Michael got up. We went to bed silently last night, barely touching each other. I suspect he was trying to respect me by giving me space to think. If he had kissed me once after asking me, my legs would have turned to jelly and I would have willingly given into him.

I get up and wrap by robe around me and head to the kitchen. I find Michael at the table drinking coffee and dressed in a suit. "You got up early:" I remark.

"I know. I am sorry but I have to go into work, I got a call early this morning. A case I have been working on has had the court date moved forward. I will make you a coffee" he says getting up and kissing me gently. He looks a little sad knowing that this would make think about my concerns for marrying him.

"Thanks" I say as we sit at the table. "Don't worry about work."

"Everyone will be here at 6pm. What do you want me to make for dinner?" Michael says referring to Ted, Hayley, Eva and Jonathon.

"I can make something. My cooking is a lot better" I say confidently. Michael raises his eyebrows and tries to stifle a laugh. "You know if you want to marry me then my cooking skills come with me also!" I affirm

"hhhmmm... I think I am up to the challenge." He says looking at me. A small smile forms on my face and his magic is working on me. "I almost forgot, your dad rang this morning also and he wants to meet you today"

"Did you tell them that you proposed last night?" I had to know. It was never a good idea to fake ignorance or lie to my father, even at my age.

"I asked your parents' permission to propose on Monday when you were on the phone to your brother which is why it took me awhile to return. I told them that I was going to ask you the next day, but that's it. I didn't mention it to your father on the phone nor did he ask." Michael looked down; I know that my failure to give him an answer is wearing him thin. "I better go. I will be home by 3pm to help with dinner"

"Okay. Love you Michael. I really do" I say kissing him good bye.

"I know and you know that I love you." He says grabbing his suitcase. He is almost out of view when he turns around, "Oh yeah and marry me Phoebe" he calls out and then is off. I smile and laugh a little at him.

I grab the phone and call my dad.

**Christian**: Good morning Phoebe.

**Phoebe**: Morning dad. You called early.

**Christian**: Well I know that Michael is an early riser and I wanted to catch you before you made any plans. So are you busy today?

**Phoebe**: I am free this morning until about 3pm, Michael had to go into work earlier than we expected.

**Christian**: in that case I will pick you up in say an hour. I want to take you out.

**Phoebe**: Okay I will be ready.

**Christian**: see you soon.

**Phoebe**: bye dad

I returned to the bedroom, showered, got ready and before I knew it dad was here sitting in the main room reading his paper.

"Dad you're early." I remark

"I know. How are you?" he asks coming towards me to kiss me. He is carefully trying not to make it obvious that he is looking at my left hand to find if I have a ring on or not.

"I am fine. Is mom at work?" I am hiding my hands casually. I would rather he ask me rather than be all stalker and shrewd.

"Yes, but she asked me to kiss you for her" dad paused for a minute looking at me. "I want to take you shopping. I figured that letting you live at Escala probably wasn't an appropriate graduation gift as we never actually gave you this place, rather lent it to you. Your mother and I are very proud you and we have decided on the perfect gift"

"I do not need gifts, but I do love to shop. What are we shopping for?" I asked curiously.

"Come and I will show you" I followed dad and jumped into his R8 with Sawyer following us in the Audi SUV. Within thirty minutes we pull up at a car dealership.

"A new car?" I say and dad nods. "But dad my car is supposed to arrive today?"

"No, it isn't" dad says and I roll my eyes. "Phoebe, don't be rude. Your mother and I would like to buy you a new car. You've had that car since you were 16. I think you are way overdue for an update."

"Do you trust me to get a new car?" I ask raising my eyebrows. Dad himself then rolls his eyes and enters the dealership. _How come he can roll his eyes but no one else can?_

Mom and dad had also given Ted a car when turned 16, but updated it when he went to college only two years later. Ted in the last couple of years again updated his and Hayley cars also. My dad also made a point of every few years updating his car and moms. Before graduating high school I had a number of fender benders and dented my car enough that it was decided that I shouldn't be given a new car. The longer I had the car the more I got attached to it and avoided getting rid of it, much to my dad's distaste. The car has served me really well for 9 years.

I walk into the dealership to find dad examining some of the car details. "What are you reading dad?"

"The safety details" What type of car would you like?" dad says before an Audi sales person approaches us.

"Can I help you?" he says.

"Yes I want to buy a new car for my daughter" Dad says.

"Excellent. What model where you looking at" the salesman says.

"I want a black convertible." I say determined and knowing that would be the last thing dad would want me to have.

"Not black, it makes you less visible on the road?" dad says holding up his hand.

"Fine, Silver." I say now walking off to look around. I can see dad talk to the sales person. They are both nodding and then dad approaches me.

"I am just trying to make sure you are safe" dad says.

"I know" I say softly.

"You look around and I will wait for you." Dad says retreating. I walk around nothing takes my fancy until I approach the perfect car. It is sleek, very sporty, and a convertible. "Dad" I call him over and show him the car.

"You want the TTS roadster?" he comments "It's a bit small"

"But it comes in Silver" I say and he knows immediately that I am trying to compromise. Dad nods and goes off to salesperson that is only too willing to help. Dad and the salesman go over details and features whilst I stand back. I know that dad loves this part of car shopping. We leave within an hour having purchased a car. We would just have to wait for few days for it to be ready.

"Well that wasn't too painful was it" Dad said optimistically. "Care to join me and your mother for lunch?"

"Sure but it's a little early."

"You can come to the office with me then" dad says and I accept. I want to surprise and catch Ted at work; it's been years since I have been at Grey House. Once we arrive I leave dad and head off to Ted's office which isn't far from Dads. Marie, his assistant spots me and throws her arms around me.

"Is Ted in?"I ask quietly.

"Yes, and he is by himself" she says. I wink at her. I open my brothers door and I can't believe how much older he looks.

"Andrea can you get ring downstairs and tell them that these plans are fine and I could really use a coffee." He says without looking up.

"Come one Ted, you really should be able to make you own coffee by now" I say. Ted looks up and a huge smile forms on both our faces.

"What are you doing here? I thought I wouldn't get to see you until tonight when you attempt to give me food poisoning" He says giving me a tight embrace.

"I came with dad, he and I went shopping this morning for a new car" I said

"He mentioned that he was going to force you to get a new car."

"Yep. Now I am waiting for lunch. I am going to go with him and mom, can you come too?" I ask hoping his presence will mean I don't get asked any questions to whether or not Michael proposed by my obviously curious parents.

"Sure." He says going back to his chair. "Hayley is looking forward to seeing you"

"Same here. How is she?"

"She is brilliant, we both are. How are you and Michael doing getting adjusted to Escala?" He asks.

"Yeah we are fine" I say. Ted who knows me all too well look at me with cautious eyes. "Do not ask, okay Ted. I promise you that I am fine, we both are. Seriously!" Ted doesn't say anything or move. I take it as passive acceptance.

I leave Ted's office after catching up and go to Dad's office. It doesn't seem as big as it once did when we were young. Dad would often bring us here as kids and let us play in the corner. Eventually he had a little table and a couple of wooden chairs out together for us. I loved those memories.

"What are you thinking about Phoebe?"Dad asks breaking me out of my day dream

"I was just thinking of that little table and chair set you had set up for us as kids. Whatever happened to it?"

"I gave it away I believe, to an employee here with young children after you and Ted got too big for it and I wasn't cool enough for you two want to come here and hang around me anymore" Dad said moodily.

"It wasn't that you weren't cool enough dad, it was just the fact that you were our dad. That is all, teenagers are like that." I know I sound condescending but I can't help it. Surely dad didn't think that Ted or I were going to be pro-parents when we were teenagers.

"Well thank heavens you both have moved out of that obnoxious phase" Dad says unapologetic.

"Don't be mad" I beg, and sigh. I know dad wants to ask me about tomorrow, but isn't sure how to start the topic, so I decide to get the white elephant out of the room. "I really like _The Grace 3_. Thank you for letting Michael and I use it"

"You're welcome. What did you both do on it" he asks

"Do on it?" I ask curiously and then wonder is he really asking if we had sex on it or something? Then sense hits me, he is asking me if Michael proposed to me on it.

"Where did you go then?" dad rephrases

"We just cruised and then went to one of the islands. Had some lunch and went swimming then returned home and had dinner"

"Is that all?" he asks probing.

"What else do you think was supposed to happen, daddy?" I say blinking my eyes and acting demure. I was going to make him work for the information he wanted. I know that he won't come out and ask me in case Michael hasn't asked me himself and then ruins the surprise.

"For the first time since you were sixteen I wish I could put you over my knee and spank you" My jaw drops and I shocked at dads words.

"If I am annoying you so much then just ask what is on your mind then!" I say

"And what is on my mind?"

"Did Michael ask me to marry me and what did I say?"

"Okay" dads mood changes and he is no longer stressed and upset at me. He is now standing in front. "Phoebe did Michael propose and what did you say?" his voice is amazingly soft and warm.

"Yes he asked, last night at Escala after dinner and I said I don't know".

Dad looks more confused than Michael was last night. "Oh" is the only thing that comes out of his mouth. Dad paces a little and then stops in front of me "Why? Why aren't you sure?"

"Come on dad isn't it obvious. I am scared that I can't make him happy. I don't know if I can keep our relationship going at this level whilst we both start a new chapter in our lives. Our schedules will more than definitely clash. I don't know if I can do it all. I don't know if we can sustain a marriage and with the type of jobs we have"

"I had the same concern when Michael asked me the first time to marry you" Dad confesses.

"What do you mean the first time? How many times has he asked you?" _this is news to me!_

"Twice. Before we flew out for your graduation from medical school, he came to see me and asked me my permission to propose, and I said no. I told him to wait, because you both had been away for a year and things might have changed. You were both entering big changes in your lives" dad explained.

I went and sat down on the couch. This was getting too much to handle. "So what made you change your mind and say Yes and I know that you did say yes because Michael would never ask me without your permission"

"You did actually" dad said sitting next to me and holding my hand.

"How?" I was getting more confused by the second. Medical school was easy in comparison to understanding my family.

"It was in your valedictorian speech actually. You spoke so honestly about how Michael had gotten you through the past year even though you too were separated. You both had limited amount of physical contact but you both were still there for each other. You both proved that your relationship can last and grow no matter what. I just don't understand why you can't see what everyone else can!"

I listened to everything dad said and started to evaluate the situation.

"Phoebe. Do you love Michael?"

"Yes, of course I do dad. My love for him is one of the things I have always been sure about"

"Do you want to be with him always? Do you want to marry him?"

"Yes and Yes" I replied.

Dad was now smiling at me. "Then stop doubting yourself and your ability to make anything happen. Believe in yourself, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met and I am so fortunate to be your father." Dad said almost making me cry.

"Do you really mean that?" I ask sheepishly, needing reconfirmation.

"Yes" dad said with determination and clarity in his voice!

I look down at my watch and wonder. "Are we all meeting mom at 1pm for lunch?"

"Yes, at the restaurant next to her office." Dad is looking at me attentively and I know he knows what I am thinking. I will get Taylor to drive you it will be quicker and you can meet us at the restaurant."

"Thanks daddy, also by the way Ted is coming also. Kind of like a family gathering." I called out as I left quickly.

Taylor opened the door for me in the SUV and soon we were off. "Thanks Taylor I really appreciate you driving me."

"My pleasure", Taylor replies. When we finally arrive at the Michaels office, Taylor opens my door for me and smiles at me. I look at him and kiss him on the cheek. "I will be waiting for you to take you to lunch" He says.

I quickly move into the building and go up the elevator. Once I get to the 10th floor and exit and move towards Michael's office. I catch sight of him and I move quickly toward him. He is hard at work and looks stressed. I knock on his door and hear him call out "enter". I walk into his office and when he looks at he smiles.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here? Are you ok?" he asks coming over to me.

"Yes I am fine. In fact I am perfect. How are you?" I ask

"Fine though I wish I was spending the day with you rather than here" he says.

"Yes." I say finally giving him an answer

"Yes to what? He says confused and then it hits him.

"YES!" I emphasize and repeat

"Yes you will marry me?" he asks again

"Yes. Michael I will marry you" I say.

"What made you finally decide?" He asks me no holding me close.

"I saw reason, I will tell you about it later. I just want you to know that I love you and I want to marry you." I say with so much gusto that we both start to laugh.

"I have to strangest desire to get you on a plane to Vegas right now and marry you tonight" Michael said.

"I don't think our parents would be too happy about that." I state but loving his excitement

"New Years Eve. Let's get married then and we can start our new life as a married couple with a new year." Michael suggests. I start to count how many months we would have.

"That is seven months" I state

"I don't know if I want to wait that long"

"Me either but I love the idea of getting married on New Year's Eve! I don't want to change the date" I say now kissing him. Michael releases me and goes and puts his hands into the pocket of his suit jacket.

"Phoebe Grace Gray, will you marry me?" he asks again now holding the ring and my left hand.

"Yes, I will definitely marry you Michael Fuller". He then puts the ring on my finger. "I promise that I will never take it off"

"Good" he says. I start to kiss him knowing that I don't want to stop. "I really wish I could leave work, go home with you and take you to bed right now" he says remorseful.

"It's okay. I am having lunch with my dad, mom and Ted. Taylor is waiting for me outside."

"Michael stops for a second and thinks. Phoebe, I want you to take off the ring or else your family will see and know. I want us to tell to be able to tell them all on Saturday." I agree and take the ring and put it on my necklace like I did with my promise ring when my parents came to my graduation.

"I will see you later" I say kissing him passionately one more time.

After a quick lunch with my family and dropping in to buy a cake and a few slices for desert. I set off home. I am extremely happy that Gail came over and stocked the fridge and pantry with everything before we moved in two days ago. A feeling of confidence comes over me. I start with something simple, a Greek salad which I manage to complete with little effort. I look around and find different dips and cheese's that I can put out. What to do about mains? I open the fridge and then notice a pan with foil and a note attached.

_Phoebe, Taylor told me that you were cooking dinner tonight and I thought I would help. Put this in the oven at 350 for two hours and leave it. It has been prepared for you. I have also made gravy and it's in the fridge also. You just need to heat it up in the microwave. Love Gail._

I grab the phone to ring and thank Gail. She as usual is very relaxed about it all and continues to confess that it was nothing. I hope she knows how much it means to me. I looked inside the pan and find a roast and vegetables. I decide to set the table as there is no more prep for me to do.

"Wow, you even look sexy doing domestic jobs" Michael says now home.

"Is this where I go and get your slippers and a drink, and let you have some quiet time? I say reciting something I read from an old 1950's book.

"No this is the time I take you to the bedroom and thank you for agreeing to marry me" he says taking my hand and spinning me as if we are dancing till I get close to him. Before I know it he has picked me up in one swift move and I have my arms wrapped around his neck.

At 5:45, dinner is in the oven and smells brilliant. Michael is getting drinks ready while I organize the crackers and dip. We hear the door bell and I go to answer it, though I notice security is behind me. We have already given Ted and Eva the new codes to go up. I open the door and there is my gorgeous cousin, with brilliantly styled blonde hair and a tight fitting black dress and Jonathon. I throw my arms around her and we both cry a little, as we haven't seen each other for months.

"Do not ever go away again Phoebe Grace Gray!" She scolds me.

"Trust me I have very little intention to go back to college anytime soon" I reply "Hi Jonathon, come in" I say. Michael hearing voices comes out and greets them. Jonathon and Michael then walk off talking animated about something. Eva holds me back and watches as the boys leave.

"I have a massive secret to tell you Phoebe. We are going to wait till Saturday when the family is together but I have to tell you now." Eva was jumping up and down and there was no way she could contain herself.

"What is it?" I ask and then she holds up her left hand. There it is a ring with a series of diamonds. I look at my cousin shocked. "You're engaged?" I ask

"Yes but we aren't getting married till next spring" she says.

"I am so happy for you!" I say hugging her again. "I also have a secret to tell you but you can't tell anyone also." I then pull out my necklace and show her my engagement ring. "I am engaged and Michael and I also decided to tell the family on Saturday too. We set the date for new years eve" We both start to laugh at the similar path our relationships are taking.

It is just past 6:15 when Ted and Hayley arrive. Eva answers the door for us as Michael and I are now getting everything finalized and taking the meat out of the oven which I have now learnt that you are supposed to wait 10 minutes for the juices to settle.

I watch as everyone greets each other and I am taken back by how close they all seem. Everyone is taking animatedly and is so at a peace. I smile knowing that this is my future. Ted pops open a bottle of champagne and hand everyone a glass except Hayley who is now drinking a fruit juice. But before I can inquire Ted starts to speak.

"To my sister Phoebe, for graduating at the top of her class, finally coming home and being with Michael and for making us a party of six" Ted says and we all say cheers.

"But most importantly, to our health and pray us all that my sisters cooking doesn't hurt us more than we have missed her" Ted now says jokingly but there is an even louder cheers.

"Well don't anyone be concerned. Gail dropped off a prepared roast so all I did was put it in the oven." I comment to reassure everyone. Ted starts to refill everyone drinks.

"Hayley aren't you drinking?" Eva asks.

"No I am not" Hayley says. Ted and Hayley then look at each other and nod. "I can't drink"

"You're not sick are you?" Michael asks

"No, she is not sick, Hayley is pregnant." Ted says proudly and there is deadly silence as we all absorb the information and then a loud applause.

"We only found out this week and we are 12 weeks, however Hayley is on bed rest so you can all help me to make sure She is sitting down and doesn't do anything tonight" Ted tells us sternly. Hayley sighs and elbows him slightly but enough to get his attention. "Also we are going to tell the whole family on Saturday so please don't say anything at all. Michael and Phoebe I hope you two don't mind, but we invited Hayley's parents also"

"That's fine" Michael says.

"So the baby is due late November right?" I start to calculate.

"Yes" they say in unison.

"That is perfect timing" I say looking at Michael who is nodding in agreement.

"I don't understand" Ted says. Michael stands behind me and whispers "tell them" into my ear.

"It's perfect timing because I want Hayley to be in my bridal party" I say taking off my neck lace and putting on my engagement ring. Ted and Hayley look amazed. "We are engaged and getting married on New year's eve" Before anyone else has a chance to comment, Eva and Jonathon step forward.

"Whilst everyone is sharing their good news I guess we should also. We too are engaged are getting married in spring" Jonathon says holding up Eva hand to show us the ring.

We all start to laugh and are suddenly overjoyed by our combined welcomed news. "I think this calls for some more champagne" Ted says.

"It's going to be one crazy Saturday night dinner" Eva mentions. We all then sit down and decide that we will all share our news together after everyone has eaten. Jonathon also decides to invite his parents and two brothers over after Ted rings Mom and checks if it is okay to increase the invited guests to dinner.

We proceed to eat and then retreat to the main room where we then comically come up with our version of perfect names for Ted's and Hayley's baby. I put my arm on Michae'ls lap and for the first time in awhile I am overly excited about the future and calm in the knowledge I can tackle anything as long as I have him by my side.

**Christians POV:**

Having got over the tension of my nightmares and the fact that it hadn't returned, I started to relax. Flynn had told me it was probably my difficulty in giving up the fact that for Phoebe I won't be the main man in her life. I don't know if I was fully wasn't convinced. I told him about the truth about Michael and Flynn now believes it is guilt on my part, forcing a Clayton to come to terms with his past. However I would never feel guilty about protecting a family member, especially not my own daughter. It was on now Saturday night and I couldn't help but get swept up in the joy that my whole family would join us tonight. I did get a little annoyed at Ana when I learnt of the extra guests but we dealt with that behind closed bedroom doors.

Mia has been here since the early morning, baking sweets and a rather large welcome home cake for Phoebe. "Christian, come and taste this cake?" Mia said passing me a piece that she had cut off the chocolate cake before decorating it. Phoebe and I both had a very soft spot for chocolate cake.

"Oh that's excellent" I replied savoring it in my mouth. I looked down at the cake my sister had been preparing. It was beautiful. Mia had covered it in a light cream cheese cream, a personal favorite of Phoebe, and had designed gorgeous sugar rose and flowers around the top of the cake.

"I know it tastes excellent .I do sell thousands of these cakes every week" Mia says proudly. I can't help but smile at her.

"Mr Grey, you have a call for you, they say it is urgent" Taylor interrupted. I excuse myself from Mia and go into the study and take the call.

"Hello, Grey here." I say irritated at being disturbed today.

"Grey, its Clayton Fuller" I sigh thinking he is ringing me in regards to the fact that he probably has learnt that the kids are engaged. I decide to act surprised about it as I haven't been formally told about it yet. "We have a problem." He adds and my attention is peaked.

"And that would be?" I ask.

"My copy of the file on Michael's adoption is missing." He says and I immediately stand up.

"Since when?" I growl

"I noticed it missing today. I have searched for it and even rang my assistant at home, but she knows nothing. I had it locked up n my office, I thought this would be the safest place for it!" he says regretfully. He is fretful and repentant whilst my anger is boiling over.

"I need to know who had access to your office. Send me a list of names immediately." I order. It's been over 4 years since I gave him a copy of the file. I should have trusted myself and kept it for myself. I am only glad now that I didn't share the latter information I had gathered. I needed to get that file back and now. This is definitely not the time that this news should be revealed to the world.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and it's longer than I expected. I have an explosive ending to the next chapter in mind. Of course the usual dialogue, please review and tell if how you feel the story is going etc. It helps me to know if I should change the lot or tweak it or not. Thank you**


	69. Chapter 69: You Never Know What Tomorrow

HI all. I hope you don't find this chapter a little dull when it comes to Phoebes first day at work, but I think it is necessary as readers to be informed of the ins and outs of this part of her medical career. I hope the ending makes up for the dull parts.

* * *

**You Never Know What Tomorrow Will Bring:**

**Ana's POV**

There is such a very celebratory mood to the house tonight that anyone would be fooled into believing no one had care in the world here. Mia is here with Ethan and they can't seem to keep each others hands off each other, though we all wonder how long this will last for this time. Grace and Carrick are back from their short stay in New York as well as Kate with a guy from her office. Ted, Hayley, Eva, Jonathon, Phoebe and Michael are all here. I noticed that Phoebe wasn't wearing an engagement ring when she arrived but she has kept things from us before so maybe she is engaged now. Michael was adamant on asking her on Tuesday and I can't see my daughter refusing.

Clayton and Alison Fuller are here with their eldest daughter Claire. She is rather verbal and very polite. Hayley's parents, John and Mary are here also. We have become rather friendly in fact over the years, especially Mary and I. We have definitely adopted the motto that of _the more the merrier_ we have invited Jonathon parents and two brothers over. The eldest brother is a doctor and I observed him and Phoebe were chatting away earlier over the medical profession. Jonathon's other brother is in the military and sadly just received word yesterday that he has to fly out to the Middle East in a month.

Regardless of the mixed bag of guests, the night is proceeding wonderfully, though Christian temperament has been very mixed. He was positively on cloud nine in the morning and then he got a phone call, and he is back to being his mercurial self. I had considered not questions him about it, but changed my mind when he and Clayton walked into the office in the house alone the second they arrived. I make a mental note to demand that Christian tell me once everyone has left.

Dinner has finished we are all sitting in the main room of the house room and with the exception of the kids, their partners and their siblings who is outside on the patio. We had been engaged in general conversation when Mia called them in so she could give Phoebe her welcome home cake. They all came in looked extremely happy. As I watched them I then knew what was going through Phoebes mind. I can't help but smile for my daughter. She deserved to be happy.

Christian held his hand out for me and helps me up. We both go and stand next to Phoebe who is being ordered to stand up. Phoebe puts one arm around me and the other around her father. Mia soon comes out with Ethan who is carrying the rather heavy cake.

"Welcome home Phoebe" Mia says and they kiss each other.

"Thank you, Aunt Mia for making this cake for me. Also thank you for all coming over tonight. It means a lot to my family and me" Phoebe says.

"On behalf of my beautiful wife, Ana, we also want to thank you all for coming. It has been a really long 8 years of having our daughter away at Harvard. Her presence, humor and even her more than occasionally grumpiness has been greatly missed." The last comment was Christian's attempt at humor towards our daughter.

"Dad!" says Phoebe mildly irritable but more entertained by his grumpiness comment.

"Phoebe we are all very proud of you. Welcome home" Christian finishes. Everyone charges their glasses up and toasts. Christian and I sit down.

"Thank you. We also have some news for you all.' Phoebe says and of course Michael stands up quickly, but so does Ted with Hayley and Eva with Jonathon. Christian throws me a look as to ask me what I know about Ted and Eva. I shrug.

Michael puts his arm around Phoebe and they kiss softly "On Wednesday Phoebe agreed to make me extremely happy and to allow me to do the same for her for the rest of our lives. We would like to formally let you all know that we are engaged and intend to get married on New Year's eve this year" Michael said. There were gasps of excitements and as people started to stand to congratulate them Michael and Phoebe put their hand out to get everyone to sit down again. Everyone sat down disappointed and confused.

"Everyone please remain seated, there is more news to be had tonight" Eva says looking at Jonathon. Jonathon nods at her telling her to take the lead "Jonathon and I are also engaged" There is an equal amount of squeals of delight and applause.

"And if my sister and cousin not getting engaged at the same time for the Grey family and everyone else here, Hayley and I also want to let you all know that we are expecting our first child. We are just over 12 weeks pregnant" Ted says casually. There is so much excitement building up but no one dares to move yet, either due to the shock of three sets of happy news or awaiting the instructions of our children.

"There is no more news. You can all move now." Teds says with a grandeur tone to his voice. I can't help but laugh at my son's attitude and I don't know who to hug first. Its takes everyone a good thirty minutes to sit back down.

"Eva and Jonathon, you both didn't mention a date. Have you both discussed it?" Carrick asks. He may be getting on in age but he is still sharp as a tack.

"We had decided next year in the spring but we have decided to move it forward to next month, so we are planning on getting married in 5 weeks." Eva says cautiously.

"That's no time at all" Kate says aggravated.

"I am so sorry Kate" Jonathon says and then takes a deep breath "My brother here is being deployed and we do not know how long for" There was a general acceptable now.

"Kate it can be done. Christian and I got married in one month. We will help do not worry" I tell my long time best friend.

After midnight everyone has left, leaving Christian and I alone. Christian looks a little surprised and bemused by tonight's revelations as we all were. "Grandparents, we are, going to be grandparents" I tell him. He looks bemused by the idea but smiles soon.

"As it seems, Anastasia, though you will definitely be the most gorgeous grandmother there has ever been" Christian whispers into my ear. I can't help but giggle.

"Should we do a press release?" I suggest. "I would rather we release the information rather than the let the media get wind of it themselves and write whatever they want"

"I will do it in the morning. Just let me ring the all the parties involved." Christian says

Christian seems awfully clam now after all the news. One would have through he would have been have a little indifferent, not only his daughter getting married but so his niece who he has considered to be a daughter since the death of his brother. I figure this is a good time to get him to open up about what was bothering him before.

"Are you going to tell me what was going on this afternoon?" I ask

"What on earth do you mean Anastasia?" he is feigning ignorance but after years of marriage it doesn't work.

I am about to question him when he shakes his head at me and puts one of his long fingers on my lips. I hate it when he tries to protect me by keeping information from me. Christian then pushes me closer and starts to kiss me passionately. I know what he is doing, he is trying to get me to forget what I am saying and get carried away. Even after all these years he is able to make me forget everything and re-enter our bubble.

**Phoebe's POV:**

Its 6am and I am so jumpy, in one hour I will start my medical career. I have showered, done my hair seven times so it is completely off my face. Thank gosh I chose my clothes the day before or else I would be lost this morning. Michael is making great efforts to keep me calm and relaxed.

"Here Phoebe sit down and breathe. I have made you some coffee and breakfast" I look down at the food and I do not know if I can eat it. My stomach is in knots.

"What if I fail?" I ask. Michael simply shakes his head at me

"Stop it, just eat your breakfast. Anyway today is just your orientation to the hospital. Do you know which department you will be rotating with first?" Michael asked.

"No" I find that out all today. The life of a first year residency means starting at 7am, and in at the particular hospital I am employed at I will be rotating, in 1 month intervals, to the ER, General Surgery, Internal Medicine, Intensive Care Unit, Pediatrics, OB/GYN and in any other specialty they see fit.

Each day I will be required to check on the results of diagnostic tests of my allocated patient's to see how they are responding to therapies. Next are "rounds" with my team, which will consist of several interns, an upper level supervising resident, and an attending physician. During rounds we will walk around to each patient to discuss his or her care. Suggestions on further diagnostic tests and treatments are the usual topics of discussion. After rounds I may return to see some patients in more depth, do whatever procedures need to be done, talk to the patient's private physician, but this all depends. Usually there is a lecture or conference at some point in the day. After lunch new patients are often admitted to your team. You will need to do a history and physical exam. Then write their admitting orders. At the end of the day I will "sign out" to the team that is "on call" that night. This is done to tell them about either all your patients or the ones that may run into trouble that night. At home I will be expected to continue to read about medicine, especially at this point in your career. Now as a bottom of the food chain doctor being on call is part of the job. Every Thursday night I will be on call, which basically means that I stay in the hospital overnight and care for the patients on your team and the other teams, and care for the new admissions. This means working up to 30-36 hours with little or no sleep. Then after one year of this I can get my medical license. Then after a residency I can get a Board Certification in whatever field I wish.

Michael and I have discussed that we due to the work load I have for the next few years, we will definitely put off children for awhile. It is 6:30am now and I have rushed my breakfast. The hospital is only 10 minutes from home but I want to arrive early.

"Michael, thanks for breakfast, I better go. I think I will be home after 5, maybe 6. I am not sure" I say nervously and kissing him.

"Let me drive you to work, this way you won't have to worry about parking or anything. I will get my tie" Michael says. My heart dances right now, not only did Michael get up earlier than usual for me, make me breakfast but was now going to drive me to work, which would put him in the office an hour earlier than usual. How amazing to be engaged with a man who would change his plans to accommodate me.

We got into Michael's car with Markinson following us. Though I don't know why, he won't be able to come into the hospital with me and I would just be walking in. We had just pulled out of the garage when my cell phone started to ring.

"Who is it? Michael asked as I looked at the caller ID.

"It's my father" I rolled my eyes but at the same time I was rather happy that he was ringing me. Maybe he could calm my nerves.

**Phoebe**: Good morning dad. Do you ever sleep or do you spend 24/7 worrying about me?

**Christian**: Phoebe, I just wanted to wish you good luck. Yes I do sleep and yes I do worry about you constantly. Are you all ready for today, Angel?

**Phoebe**: physical I am. But I am a bundle of nerves and I could honestly vomit!

**Christian**: you will be fine. Now your car will be delivered today to Escala. I am going to instruct White to handle it.

_Oh! I have really been looking forward to my new car, though I do not suspect I will have much time for joy riding just yet._

**Christian**: also just as a reminder, the media release is going out today.

**Phoebe**: Fine. Michael and I do believe that this is better than the media catching wind of it at a later date and then them making up what they don't know.

**Christian**: agreed! Good luck on your first day

**Phoebe**: thanks dad. Though for the first time ever I wish I had accepted your offer to work for Grey's Enterprise Holdings now.

**Christian**: You still can you know.

_Dad came up with that answer a little too quickly._

**Phoebe**: thanks dad, but I think I just need to bite the bullet.

**Christian**: okay. You mom will more than likely ring you tonight, as will your grandmother I suspect.

**Phoebe**: I will be ready for them. Bye dad and thanks for ringing.

**Christian**: anytime angel. Love you bye.

I hanged up and held Michael's hand. In a weird way I felt a bit better after talking to dad. Michael pulled up in from of the hospital for me.

"Thanks. I will see you tonight" I told Michael kissing him.

"Ring me when you finish and I will pick you up" he says.

I got out of the car and go to the administration as instructed the paper work I received earlier. I am told to go to floor 4 where the residency section is located. I am issued with my locker key, get changed into medical clothes and prepare myself further. I then go to the lecture room and wait till 7am. There is still 20 minutes before we start and a few more residents are entering the lecture room. I decide to occupy my time by continuing to do my reading.

At 7am promptly we are spoken to by the chief of staff, welcoming us and instructing us on our residency. Grandma has spent a lot of time running through this with me, but I listen intently taking everything in as not to miss anything. At 8am we are issued our residency group and informed of who will be our attending doctors.

I look down at the names of all the attendants and raise my eyebrows at who would be one of my attending physicians. Surely it wasn't? All the attending doctors introduced themselves and gave details in regards to their departments and specialties. The third doctor that spoke was none other than the man I spent a good 30 minutes talking to Saturday night.

"Good morning. My name is Dr Andrew Barker I will be your attending doctor in the General Surgery department at the hospital." He spoke very eloquently, and there he was. Dr Andrew Barker, the eldest brother of my cousin's fiancé. I looked at my schedule and discovered that I would be allocated to him in my 3rd rotation. I was rather happy that this would be after the wedding. He and I had also been partnered together for the wedding as he is going to be Jonathon's best man and I am Eva's maid of honor. Their other brother who was in the military was to be the other grooms man whilst one of Eva's old college roommates would be the other bride's maid. Eva had asked Hayley but she doesn't think she will be able to due to being told to take things as easy as possible through our the pregnancy.

After a long day of meetings, being told what to do and not and being lectured, we were finally placed in the wards, doing rounds, being introduced to currently patients etc. As the minutes passed I felt myself get more confident and calm.

The clocked ticked at 5:30, I went back to my locker rang Michael and got changed. He was still in his office and waiting for me to ring him. Maybe we could balance our schedules like this, with the exception of nights that I am on call. I start to walk out of the hospital when I hear a voice call out.

"Dr Grey" It takes me a couple of seconds to realize that it is actually me being referred to and not my grandmother.

"Dr Barker. It is good to see you again" I say formally. Regardless of the fact that we would be paired together soon at the Grey and Barker wedding, we did only just meet 2 days ago and he would be my attending in a few short months.

"Same here. How was your first day?"

"Long, but I was rather glad to finally get up to the wards." I said smiling. He nodded as if reflecting on his time when he was in my position. "Uumm, I apologize if I am being blunt, but you didn't tell me that you would be in charge of interns at the hospital when we spoke on Saturday night"

"I know. I didn't want you to act any different that night. Your cousin has spoken a lot about you and I was just curious. I apologize if I was rude in anyway" he said

"No you were not rude. I do apologize but my lift is here"

"Good night Dr Grey"

"Good night Dr Barker" I started to walk away when he called me back

"Oh yeah, your engagement, my brother's engagement and your brother and sister in-laws baby news has hit the media" he told me. I drop my shoulders but I know that it's best that we did it. "From the way it's over the internet media sites, I think you may feature in all the papers in the state tomorrow."

"Great my second day as a doctor and I have to avoid all newspapers in the wards." I say but he just lightly laughs. I walk out and there is Michael driving in. I get into the car quickly.

"How was your first day Doctor?" Michael asks

"Long but fine." I say then pull out my cell phone. _Two missed calls? Eh? _Just as dad predicted it was my mother and grandmother. I decide to ring them later.

"Good. Let's go home and eat. Are you tired?" Michael reaches out and grabs my hand

"Yes, I think you should feed me and put me to bed"

"With pleasure" he says giving me a wicked smile.

**Jessica's POV:**

I walk into the cafe where my brother is. Brent is keeping busy having recently started working for the state. He had managed to overcome his entire heart ache and focus on his studies and now his work. Though I knew he had partially lost his focus when the news hit the papers this morning and he asked to meet me for breakfast.

"Hi Brent. You are looking incredible" I say trying to keep him positive. My brother chooses to ignore my comment as a waitress comes and take our order.

"Did you read the papers this morning?" he says.

"Only briefly" I respond and he passes me the article which I read in full as I wait for my coffee.

_**Wedding bells and Diapers in the Grey home front.**_

_In a press release yesterday by Grey House it has been announced that there is anything but grey clouds over the Grey family. Theodore and Hayley Grey have officially announced the upcoming birth of their first child due late November. The couple have been married for four years. Theodore Grey has been making great strides in the business word and is now well know as his father's prodigy._

_It has also announced Eva Grey has recently become Jonathon Barker. Eva Grey is the niece of Christian grey and daughter to the late Elliot Grey. Eva Grey's first novel has just made the New York best seller list and her second book is due out next year._

_But if this was not enough to get the Grey household to celebrate it has also been announced that Dr Phoebe Grey and Michael Fuller have also become engaged. Dr Phoebe Grey has just returned home from Harvard were she was valedictorian of her class._

_No official statements has been made on the dates of the upcoming nuptials but it is well accepted that the Grey family will put all measures in to keep them very private affairs._

"I have lost her. I have finally lost her" Brent said heartbroken. I wanted him to move on but Phoebe Grey had to pay. I finished eating breakfast with my brother and started to consider how I would go about using that file. I went to the office and found Michael in the meeting room where we all met on Monday mornings as long as we weren't needed in court.

"Good morning Michael. Congratulations on your engagement, it's in every paper in the state, and probably most papers in America today" I tell him.

"Yeah I know. Thanks" he says politely.

"So how is Phoebe going at work?" I was trying to work out when the best time to act will be.

"Fine, though she is on call Thursday nights meaning she has to stay over at the hospitals until Friday but we will adjust. She gets home Friday midday so she will be able to rest up and we can spend at least some of the weekend together.

"Good to hear" I say. I smile now knowing how to act and when.

**Christians POV:**

Its 1pm on Friday. Ana and I are at Escala and we await Phoebes return home. We thought we would go and pick her up at work, but decide against it. Markinson would be there and would ensure she drives herself home safely. We need to tell her the news in private; we can't let her get suspicious beforehand. She has no idea of the events that have transpired since 6pm last night.

Ana and I occasionally give each other a few looks, we both do not know which way to move. I know she is also angry at me. I never told her that I had given Clayton a copy of the file and I hadn't told her all the information that Welch found out later. All of which was in the hands of our would-be son in law.

At 1:30pm, Phoebe enters the apartment making us stand to attention. She looks exhausted and I wonder then if I should try and prevent her driving home after being on call for her safety.

She looks at us obviously surprised to see us but not unhappy. "Oh, Mom and dad, I didn't expect to see you both here. I am exhausted. I am so glad I have until Monday to rest up before returning to work." she says sitting on the couch. She then looks at us and knows something is wrong. Our faces give it away. "Has someone died? Is Hayley ok? Its grandpa ok? He hasn't had any more heart problems has he?" Phoebe is sitting up concerned and worried now.

"No Hayley is fine and so is the baby. Your grandfather is fine too. The whole family is fine" Ana says trying to keep her calm.

"Oh good. But then why do you both look terrible? What's wrong?" she asks perplexed

"Phoebe, I am sorry to tell you this but its Michael. He has gone" I tell her. It had to be me to tell her no one else could.

"What do you mean he is gone? Has he had to go somewhere for work?" She asks confused.

"No. He is leaving Seattle; in fact he is leaving the state. I don't know when he will be back." I tell her. Honestly, I didn't know what Michael was thinking. I didn't know if he would be back.

Phoebe looks confused and mad. "Where is he right now?" she asks.

I had been tracking him on his cell phone. "He is at SEA-TAC he is boarding a plane to Nevada" I tell her and within seconds she is out the door. Neither Taylor nor I are able to stop her. We all follow her in the Audi SUV knowing she is tried, angry and confused. She doesn't know the story and she doesn't know the events that transpired over the 18 hours she was at work.

**Phoebe POV:**

I can barely see the road as I drive and weave between traffic. I do not understand, what has happened. I do not care right now. I just need to get to Michael. Markinson is in the car with me. Thankfully he was still downstairs when I got there. I will park in the drop zone of the airport and then let him take my car. I arrive at Sea-Tac, jump out and run inside. I look at the monitor and notice that there is currently only one flight leaving for Nevada in 10 minutes. I race through the terminal praying it would be Michael's flight. I am stopped at security as I try to race through. I stand in line anxious to get through and am annoyed that it has taken 5 minutes. I run to the gate and there I thankfully see Michael tagging in.

"Michael" I yell at the top of my voice. Everyone is looking at me and I do not care. I need to speak to him.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" he asks despondent and angry. I can't let him get away. I know that is what he was trying to do.

"What are you doing? Why are you leaving?" I ask with tears now streaming down my face.

"I have to go. I found out something out last night. I am not..." Michael is struggling to talk now. "I have to go my flight is leaving"

"You can't leave me. Don't leave me" I beg of him holding on to his hand tightly.

Michael puts his arms around me and starts to speak softly. "Do not be mad at your dad. He was protecting us both"

"What did my dad do?" I ask feeling hatred now build up.

"Nothing he did nothing. I will ring you later I promise. I love you Phoebe." He says

"Are you going return?" I ask him.

I needed to know. Michael doesn't say anything, but walks away down the walkway. I stand watching his plane being taxied out. I had so many questions. In the space of 30 minutes my whole life and future had been shattered.

I turned to retreat and there was my dad, mom and Taylor. I approached my father with disdain. "What the fuck did you do dad?" I ask him. I look at him with such hatred that I forget that I had once considered him the greatest man alive, the man by which I loved the most. I truly hated my father right now.

* * *

___Please Review and tell me what you think. I am considering whether write about how Christian finds out it was Jessica and her true identity and how he will respond. _In the next chapter, Christian will explain the course of events from 6pm the night before till the minute that Phoebe arrived home at Escala from work. I hope you enjoyed my ending. I couldn't help myself from starting to feel the hatred Phoebe must have been feeling herself. 


	70. Chapter 70: When Your Whole World

_**Authors Note: **_

_Hi all don't be too hard on Phoebe's character. You have to keep in mind that she has grown up with a father that takes overboard precautions and as a result it would be easy to see that it would be him that she would first target her anger at. Remember we always hurt the ones we love the most. Also I know I have messed up the requirements of a first year doctor but I am just going to go with this us it fits my story better. I hope it doesn't bother you all too much. I won't really refer to it that much at all._

* * *

**When your whole world crumbles.**

**Christian POV**

Taylor, Ana and I arrived at the airport soon after Phoebe. We all stood there watching Michael and Phoebe talk. My natural instinct told me to go closer, but Ana and Taylor would have stopped me the second I started to move. We can't make out what they are saying, but Phoebe is obviously very upset. Michael soon walks away to board the plane leaving my daughter alone. She is devastated and I just want to hold her. I know that even though I never committed the crime I allowed to it to come out and we now stand here as a result.

Phoebe turns towards us. I can see now just how exhausted and emotional she really is; I need to get her home. She has been on call. I wonder if she has even slept in the last 30 so hours. There and then I decide that she is not to go to Escala rather she is to come home with us.

As Phoebe walks closer I can feel the detestation in her eye. "What the fuck did you do dad?" She asks me.

I can feel the anger build up in me at my daughters comment. "Phoebe, you should know the full story before you start to accuse people" I say warning her. We stand there in a stale mate.

"I think we all need to go home and talk about this" Ana said "Phoebe you are hungry, tired and emotional. Come with me, come home with us" Ana is sympathetic and now holding our daughter tight. We all walk out to the SUV. The last time I felt such tension was when Phoebe was 16 and I have no intention of returning to those days.

"I need to ring Markinson, he is here somewhere here with my car" Phoebe says.

"I will ring him. Don't worry about it" I told Phoebe and she got into the car with Ana. Truth is I had already contacted Markinson, told him to take Phoebes car to go back to Escala and pack a bag for her. I thought with Phoebe's car gone, she wouldn't have too many options but to come with us. I didn't want her being alone; she needed to know the truth.

It wasn't a long drive back to the house, but the silence in the car made it seem like hours. Ana was quietly comforting our daughter. I longed to hold Phoebe and promise her that everything would be alright just like I had when the kids were young but I couldn't knew I wouldn't be welcomed. We entered the house and the silence ended.

"Why did Michael leave? Why does Michael think that I would be mad at you, because I am? What were you trying to protect us from? Answer me, dad!" I didn't know which place to start. I looked at my daughter who was standing there wondering if her whole life had just shattered in a space of a couple of hours. She closed her eyes and then wobbled a little. All the color from her face drained out and went pale. Taylor and I bolted for her catching her and she collapsed.

"She is okay. She is breathing" Taylor states doing immediate first aid on her. We assess her and we suspect that she has passed out from exhaustion and due to all the evenings' events.

"I am going to ring Grace" Ana says. My mother comes over quickly and confirms that she is fine. She just needs to sleep, says my mom. I promise to ring my mother and tell her the full story in regards to Phoebe and Michael later; right now I want to wait for my daughter to wake up. I need her to know the truth. I have slept sparingly, waking once and awhile here and there in a lounge chair in Phoebe's old room. I didn't want her to wake up and leave. Phoebe is so stubborn that she would not hesitate to do so.

Phoebe finally wakes up early the next day. "Dad" Phoebe says looking at me then starts to cry. I get up and sit by her, and then she put her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay Phoebe. Its okay" I try to reassure her.

"I was hoping it was all a dream." She says. "Dad, tell me what happened. Why did Michael leave? I need to know everything." Phoebe is devastated and I want to turn back time to stop this from happening. With all the power and wealth I have accumulated over the years, I couldn't protect my daughter's heart. I want to hold her like I did when she was a toddler and lost her favorite doll one day when we were out. She was so upset and cried so much. I held her tight and was able to replace it the very next day, but these were tears that I couldn't fix.

"Yes, you deserve that. Let's start from the beginning." I sighed knowing about the long story I had to tell my daughter. I moved on the bed so I could face her properly.

"I would have to start with the time you dated first dated Michael and I did background check, even though I knew the family, I realized something was unusual over Michael's birth place. When you two became involved in college I wanted to make sure there wasn't anything in there that could hurt you or Michael." I commenced.

"Dad I told you the story behind Michael's adoption already" Phoebe said sighing.

"Phoebe, Michael was lied to by his father." I informed my daughter who suddenly became ridged.

"Why?"

"I approached Clayton Fuller when he was requesting that Michael cease your relationship with you and gave him a copy of the file that I had collected information on Michael's origins. Clayton then confessed a lot of information to me that was in lines with what I had collected." I stopped there and then. I needed to gauge if my daughter was up to hearing the truth. She was remaining calm and listening. There wasn't any of yesterday's hysteria.

"And?" Phoebe asked.

"He told me that Michael wasn't his son and that he wasn't able to have any more children after his daughter. They adopted Michael from this agency who was obtaining children illegally, though at the time they didn't know this. They knew something was fishy as they paid a large sum of money but they wanted another child. To protect their daughter they sent Clare to boarding school for that year they started the adoption process."

"So that is why she doesn't know her brother was adopted. Right?"

"Yes. She was told her mother was pregnant actually. Perfect cover" I took a few deep breaths before getting to the worse of it. "It was then discovered after Michael's adoption, whilst the paper work wasn't an issue that he was more than likely obtained illegally." Phoebes jaw then dropped and started to shake a little. I held her hand.

"The agency that had organized the adoption then started to be investigated by the Nevada police force. Clayton Fuller then made up the story that he told Michael later on. He even had an employee pretend to be his mistress to answer the authorities' questions."

"Okay. So what happened to lead to yesterday events then?" she was barely audible.

"I gave Clayton a copy of the file that I had on the adoption and he then kept it at work. Since then the file was removed from a locked cabinet and was deliberately given to Michael. Someone organized for it to be delivered to the door man at Escala on Thursday at 6pm when Michael would be home. There was a note on it that stated talk to your father and Christian Grey for more information. Michael opened it and read it. He was devastated and angry. He then went to his parents house which they confirmed the information, and then Michael came over to our house."

"Why didn't anyone ring me? I could have come home and kept him clam. I could have reassured him" Phoebe's tears flow even faster now.

"Phoebe, he wouldn't let anyone and it was terribly late at this time. Your mother and I were in bed. We both got up and spoke to him. I confirmed everything he said and then I told him what else I had found out in recent years. I had Welch do some further research and we had located him place of birth and even a family member's name. It appears that one of his parents possibly gave him up whilst the other one didn't. At this point in time he was so confused and angry that I don't think he even knows which way to look. He refused to stay here the night and went back to Escala."

"You mean one of Michael's parents probably sold him?" Phoebe asks repulsed at the idea. Her heart was breaking.

"It looks like it" I replied then decided to continue "Michael then rang me and told me that he was going to Nevada to find out the truth. He spent all night getting numbers and contact details from the files. Michael then requested for your mom and me to meet you at the apartment so you would at least know he was gone. He was hoping to fly out before you could get to him. Of course he couldn't get a flight out early enough to miss you. As you know you spoke to him and then we bought you home were you then collapsed. Taylor and I bought you up here."

"So what now? How long is he going away for?" Phoebe looks so lost now.

"I do not know Angel. We will just have to see. I know he will contact you." I was desperately trying to comfort my daughter. Phoebe then refocused and asked the question we were all asking now.

"How did the file get to Escala and who sent it?" Phoebe asked furiously. It was then when Taylor knocked at the door. I went out to talk to see what was up after a brief conversation I returned to my daughter's room.

"Phoebe, get up, shower and come downstairs. You still have heaps of clothes here that you can wear. Clayton Fuller is here with pictures and names of people from his office that had access to his office. You don't have to do this, only if you are up to it! I can handle this." I told my daughter.

"It's okay dad. I can do it. Just give me 20 minutes and can you send mom in" I agreed. I went to our bedroom where Ana had just finished getting dressed.

"There you are Christian. I was just about to look for you. Is Phoebe up yet?" Ana asked urgently.

"Yes, and I have told her what's happened. She is upset and in shock of course. Fuller is downstairs and we are going to look through a range of suspects. I want to hunt the person down who sent the file and destroy them" I tell Ana who would normally be taken back by my comment however she just nods in agreement this time. "Phoebe wants to see you. She asked if you could go into her room."

"I want to see her too. I will bring her downstairs." Ana replies. I softly kiss her for comfort and then go downstairs.

I immediately notice how old Fuller's looks. He looks horrific, and he informs me that his wife is shattered. He had to tell her the truth. They are yet to tell Claire but know that it is now inevitable. We start to go through the list of people when Phoebe and Ana walk downstairs and join us. We all look at each other but don't say anything. Ana sit and holds Phoebes hand.

As we are going through the photos Phoebe stops us. "What is Jessica Jones doing there?"

"That is Jessica Wilson, one of the lawyers at my firm" Clayton informs her. I recognize that name as she was the girl that had been trying got get Michael's attention.

"Well she may have changed her last name but I am telling you that is Jessica Jones. That is Brent's sister." Phoebe tells as certainly

"Are you sure?" Ana asks

"I am pretty sure. I mean she has changed her hair color and looks a little different, but it looks like her. She told me at Ted and Hayley's wedding that _Brent had gone through hell and back since that day you saw him last. He even got depressed and __she hoped __one day she could make me feel the same way you have made my brother felt" _

My daughter statement took us all by surprise. "Why haven't you told us this before?" I asked angrily.

"I didn't want to make an issue of it; I thought it was an empty threat. Brent was out of my life and it happened four years ago, I didn't think anything of it until now and seeing her picture".

Quickly I got on my cell phone to ring Welch and have him check out if Jessica Wilson was in fact Jessica Jones and to locate her.

"It could have been her. She has been working on some cases with me lately and has had access to my office after hours" Clayton confirmed.

Everyone waited till Welch got back to me which would only take a few minutes. I noticed Phoebe check her cell phone and frown. Obviously Michael hadn't contacted her yet. My phone rang and I picked it up immediately. "Welch, what have you discovered...just like we thought here... get the video access if you can...We are on it. Bye"

"Well Phoebe you are right. That is Jessica Jones. Welch is getting video access to see who delivered the file to Escala." I informed them.

"I am going to have her fired" Clayton says angrily.

Welch then sends me a text message to load up my laptop. He had managed to get a hold of the footage quickly and has emailed it to me. We all sit and watch. My blood starts to boil as we discover it is Jessica. She has glasses and a hat on, but it her. She has given the file to the door man, obviously to have it taken upstairs.

"I want to talk to our friend Jessica." I tell Clayton and he is on it straight away. We start to walk out.

"Wait, I am coming also. The main reason she has done this to hurt me. I should at least be there" Phoebe argues. I understand her logic but I don't want my daughter anywhere near that woman.

"Phoebe, stay here" I tell her. Damn I wish I could order her to do what I wanted.

"No. I am coming" She reiterates.

"And so am I" Ana states. I look at Ana confused. "Christian someone is going to have to make sure you don't kill someone."

We all walk out with Taylor. Interestingly enough we have located her at her office even though it is Saturday. Which according to Clayton, this is not unusual for up and coming lawyers to get ahead. When we arrive we find that there several people around. Anna, Taylor, Phoebe and I go into the board room, while Clayton seeks out Jessica. We decide to tell her that one of the cases they are working on has had the date bought forward. We are only sitting in the enclosed board room for a less than 10 minutes when he enters with her, he seems to have done acting job as she doesn't act any differently when she enters. Maybe she thinks he doesn't know about his son yet.

Clayton opens the door and Jessica enters seeing us all. "I have nothing to say to you all" she spits out looking at us but Clayton has closed the door and is not budging.

"Sit down now or I will make sure you are disbarred" he tells her. She reluctantly sits but is very cocky.

"Phoebe, so nice to see you again? How are you? Is life treating you well" she asks smugly. I look at Phoebe, she is ready to pounce. Ana stands behind her and out her hands on her shoulders.

"Would you prefer we call you Wilson or Jones?" I ask and she shrugs. "How did you get hold of the blue file?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" She says acting innocently.

"Cut the crap Jessica. We have footage of you delivering it to my place; you had the motive and the will to do it" Phoebe states confronting her. Jessica smiles at Phoebe, now knowing that her task was done.

"I found it in Fullers office one night. It was godsend really. I had just been waiting for the perfect time to hand it over. You see I have gotten to know Michael in this last year and I knew that this type of news would set him off to seek the truth. I just needed to make sure Phoebe here would be out of the way so he wasn't convinced to stay. I suspect he has left hasn't he?" She asks gloating but no one confirms her statement. There's no need to, the answer is all over my daughter face.

"Jessica you are immediately terminated you have an hour to clean out your desk" Clayton informs her but she doesn't seem bothered. I am getting angrier and angrier each minute.

"Jessica I think you should leave the state. You won't get another job in this state I will make sure of it!" I tell her, and she immediately stops.

"You can't do that. If you do I will release everything to the media of how your little angel's fiancee was kidnapped as a child as part of corrupt adoption agency. Fuller you will be charged and disbarred." She threatens. I stand up and look down at her but before I can speak Phoebe starts.

"If you dare, I will charge your brother with attempted grievously bodily harm. Your parents admitted to mine that he had forced other girls in the past to have sex with him against their will. I am pretty sure that my family could get them to testify. Your brother will be charged and never be able to practice law again. I will make it a personal mission to destroy you and your brother." Phoebe's eyes are dark and threatening. I had never seen her like this. Ana and I look at each other and back Phoebe up.

"And Jessica I will have you charged with stealing and disbarred. I have lost my son; I don't care what else I lose." Clayton adds.

Jessica is rattled and doesn't know where to look. I sit down and stare at her. "You have an hour to get out of here and never let me see you again" I warn her. She quickly gets up and walks out.

Not long after we all leave. Phoebe walks in between Ana and me. "I am sorry dad that I blamed you yesterday. I don't hate you. I don't know why..."

"It's okay Phoebe. I understand" I reassure her. Ana and I hold her tight. Phoebe stops and look back to see Clayton Fuller walking to his car.

"The sad thing is that we all now have to live with this. Mr Fuller and his family have been harmed beyond repair, Michael is somewhere out there and I don't know where I stand with him anymore" We hold our daughter tighter as we walk to the car where Taylor is waiting for us.

"Michael loves you Phoebe. He just needs to work things out" Ana says trying to reassure her. Though I know that even Ana has reservations on their future now.

"Then he should have rung me to tell me that he was going but he didn't" Phoebe then gets out her phone and tries to ring Michael. It won't be any good. I had been trying to track him on his phone but he has had it disconnected. Whatever he is going to do he is determined to do it alone.

We successfully convince Phoebe to stay at the house for the while. The last thing we want is for her to be alone, plus we were a little concerned about any actions that Jessica may take. We tightened security and helped our daughter go about her everyday life.

**Phoebe's POV:**

It's been two weeks since Michael left and there's been no word. It's hard to explain how you feel when one event changes your whole life. You forget which way is left and which way is right. I am now filling up my days with work, coming home, having dinner and then devoting my spare time to reading medical journals and books. I need to meet Eva this weekend to have my final fitting for my maid of honor dress. This is the second time I will be a maid of honor and I am yet to even now if I will get to be a bride or not at the end of the year. it has been hard to be excited for my cousin, but I have decided to jut put on a brave face. I am yet to take my engagement ring off, but it hurts each time I look at it.

I have just completed a night shift and I am exhausted. I am glad now that dad had demanded I don't drive home after such a long shift. I think I would have fallen asleep at the wheel if I did today. As I got undressed and put on a shirt to sleep in, when my cell phone rings. I look at the number and it is unfamiliar. I press answer. "Hello" I say.

"Hi Phoebe, its Michael" I sit up automatically and my heart beats quickly. It's been such a long 12 days and I now finally can talk to him.

* * *

_Hi people. The story is now at a crossroad. Will Michael come back or will he stay away for good. In the next chapter you will find out what the future holds for them, and let's prepare for Eva's wedding. Will the good doctor Andrew help Phoebe find some joy should Michael not return? Tell me what you think?_


	71. Chapter 71: Regretful Actions

_So I thought I would write you all a chapter which includes various emotions and a variety of different events. I intend to write the next chapter within the next 36 hours as I have big family events on Christmas and Boxing Day. _

* * *

**Regretful** **actions**

Phoebe POV:

I have just completed a night shift and I am exhausted. I am glad now that dad had demanded I don't drive home after such a long shift. I think I would have fallen asleep at the wheel if I did today. As I got undressed and put on a shirt to sleep in, when my cell phone rings. I look at the number and it is unfamiliar. I press answer. "Hello" I say.

"Hi Phoebe, its Michael" I sit up automatically and my heart beats quickly. It's been such a long 12 days and I now finally can talk to him.

"Michael, where are you? Are you okay?" I say urgently. My heart misses a beat and I desperately try to keep my tears at bay as I breathe in deeply in attempt to keep calm but fail miserably.

"Yes, I am okay" he says. I get the distinct feeling that he is going to withhold information from me.

"Where are you?" I ask again but at a much slower pace and emphasizing each word as I pronounce each one. My voice suddenly becomes hoarse.

"I don't want to tell you. I don't want you to get hurt" he says.

"Too late" I tell him and there is a prolonged silence between us. "Come home, please" I think for the first time in my life I am truly begging someone to do something.

"I will soon, I just need some time. I love you so much and I still want you, but I need to work out who I am. I promise I will return" he says. He sounds lost and I feel what he is feeling. He doesn't even know who he is anymore. Everything he had based his history on was lie. I feel the need to run to him, to wrap him around my arms and feel him. Just because his past may have crumbled doesn't mean his future has to also.

"Are you still in Nevada?" I ask. I know that Welch would be able to trace him if he is. I could get on a flight tonight. Actually he could more than likely trace this call. There is hope finally.

"No. I left yesterday. There was no need to stay I got all the answers to the questions I was seeking their"

"You found your birth parents?"I asked curiously and amazed.

"I don't want to talk about that. Please give me time Phoebe. Give me time"

"How much time are we talking about, a week, month, years? Are we still engaged?" I ask rubbing my engagement ring with my free fingers.

"I have already told you that I still want you"

"But that isn't answering my questions. Do you still plan on marrying me at the end of the year?"

"I just don't want you to take on all my baggage until I have sorted it out. Just let me work it out, this way I can give you what you deserve"

"I can't wait forever" I tell him, though my heart might make me wait forever. I don't know if I could ever have another guy like Michael.

"I love you, please remember that. I have to go, my train is leaving" He says as his voice fades.

"Michael please just come home" I implore him but the line goes dead. I throw my cell phone at the wall and despair when it doesn't fall apart like I am right now. There is no point tracing the phone if he is leaving where on Earth his is. I throw my face into my pillow and sob until I fall asleep. Even though I fall into a deep sleep I start to have nightmares and am suddenly awoken at 7pm when I hear parents call me.

"Phoebe, do you want to come downstairs for some dinner?" Mom asks outside my door

"Sure just give me a few minutes" I go into my bathroom and one look at myself and it is obvious that I have been crying. My eyes are still red and swollen. Damn I should have told them I wasn't hungry. I splash my face with cold water, even try to apply some makeup but nothing is working. Maybe I could lie to them and tell them I am just very tired. I go down stairs and yawn to keep up the facade. The thing was that I really was tired.

"Oh honey, you've been crying" Mom says. Dad and Mon are now staring at me.

"No I am just very, very tried. Being on call and working 24 to 30 hours is just taking its toll on me. I need to make sure I am getting enough sleep beforehand that's all. It was rather busy last night at the hospital and no one on call got much sleep at all" I say but not looking them in the eye.

Mom and dad look at each other with raised their eye brows. I know I am not fooling either of them. They have seen me cry way too often lately.

"Mom and Dad thank you for the last two weeks. For being there for me and having me here, but I think, no I know that I want move back to Escala. I am 25 and really need to be on my own now." I had been considering moving back the last couple of days. I seemed a little silly to be back at home now.

"I really would rather you didn't live on your own Phoebe" dad said concerned and sternly. I look at mom for support but she isn't offering, she on dad's side here.

"When have I ever been alone?" I say with a sarcastic tone to my voice. "I have had a series of security personnel since I was born, plus I lived by myself after Ted and Hayley graduated from college and returned home for a year and a half. If you can handle me living alone on the other side of the country in my early 20's then I am more than sure you can handle me doing the same in the same city at the age of 26"

"Point taken, but are you finally going to admit that you have been crying and why?" Mom asks.

"Michael rang me" I say meekly. Mom and dad stop eating their dinner and refocus on me again. "He has left Nevada and was boarding a train to who knows where" I randomly start to wonder where he would go? To New York where his sister is? To Boston? We still have a lot of friends there. Gosh he could be anywhere. A lot of our college friends are now scattered across the country.

"What else did he say?" Mom asks. I tell my parents every part of our conversation, but it makes me teary again. "I just wish he would have given me a straight answer" I put my hands over my face unable to believe the turn of events. "I am sorry but I am not up to eating anymore, I am going to go back to bed." I get up and walk out quickly. I wasn't mad at my parents, I was just so confused. I wanted Michael to walk through the door put his arms around me and whisk me back to Escala with him. No better yet erase the past 2 weeks so they never happened.

The next day I woke up extremely early and decided that maybe a run would be the best thing for me. I throw on some shorts and a top and grab my running shoes. I grab a bottle of water and head outside. As I open the door to the back of the house I find dad and Taylor have had the same idea. They both look at me surprised to see me.

"Phoebe" Dad says.

"Yes it is me I was going to go for a run along the coast."

"Same here. Mind if we tag along"

"Are you sure you both can keep up with me?" dad raises his eye brows at me whilst Taylor smirks.

Dad is about to respond but before he can have the right of reply I speak up "Actually it is okay dad, if you strain yourself or something I can just use my medical training on you. Think of it as the rate of return on all those thousands of dollars you spent paying for me to get a Harvard medical degree" I say laughing. Dad is not impressed at all by my new found wit. Truth is told I don't know if I can keep up with him. Even though Dad is now in his early 50's he still works out daily and at least three to four times a week with a personal trainer.

Taylor, Dad and I start to jog through the meadow down to the coast. We pick up the pace for about three miles until I have to stop.

"Fine, I admit it I can't keep up with you both" I say now sitting and taking a long drink of water. Both dad and Taylor are trying not to laugh at me. "It's alright you both can laugh I probably deserve it". My dad and Taylor have one of their brief conversation that they have become so renown Taylor goes for a swim whilst dad comes and sit next to me. Dad takes my hand and gets his trademark serious CEO look.

"Phoebe, you have to understand that Michael needs time. You know that when I met your mother I had a lot of personal baggage and it took me time to grow above it."

"Yes dad you never got on a plane walking out on Mom to the point she didn't even know where your relationship was going" Dad looked over the horizon and then sighed.

"I did once walk out on your mother kind of" Dad admits. I am astounded by dad's admission. Mom and dad were always so inseparable I couldn't imagine dad ever doing anything to hurt mom like that.

"What do you mean?"

"When you mom told me she was pregnant, with Ted, I freaked out and walked out of Escala, where we were still living. We barely talked for a couple of days and then I almost lost your mother."

"You've never mentioned this before"

"It isn't something I like to mention. Your mother helped me get over my insecurities and issues. Michael needs time and when he comes back he may need you to help him"

"Do you think he will be back?" I look at dad in the eyes. I want him to give me a straight answer.

"I think he would be stupid to give you up, so yes I do. Though Phoebe you need to decide if you are willing to wait" That was the key thing, did I want to wait. I think for a moment and I know.

"Yes, for Michael I do" I say putting my head on dads shoulder as he put his arm around me. "Also I am going to move back Escala, today actually"

"I already sent security back there this morning in preparation" Dad said casually.

"Thank you"

Back at the house I shower and get changed in preparation to meet Eva and Aunt Kate. Today we were going to meet with the wedding dress designer. I had decided that regardless of my own personal situation that I needed to be there for my one and only cousin and best friend.

I am surprised to find that Eva's dress is already made and at the fitting stage however I suspect she used her power of persuasion to get the dress made quicker due to the earlier than expected wedding date.

Next up is me and the other bridesmaid. I am delighted to find that Eva has chosen a dark red color for our bridesmaid dresses. Ever the boundary pusher she has gone for long dresses with a long split down the side that means every time I walk my entire leg is exposed.

"Interesting choice of bridesmaid dresses Eva" I say showing her how much the split actually showed.

"Well I though Michael might enjoy it while you walk down the aisle' she says winking and giggling but then stops looking embarrassed realizing that Michael more than likely won't be in attendance.

"Eva, don't worry about it" I say putting my hand up so she wouldn't mention it again. "So, before I make all the decision on your bachelorette party do you have preferences?"

"Vegas. Is that tacky?"

"No. Give me a list of people and we can go the weekend before the wedding"

"Dr Phoebe Grey, please report to obstetrics" I hear over the PA system. I walk over to the nurse and doctor station handing over the paper work for my patients. Once I arrive at the department I look around for whoever called me.

"Dr Grey you are very prompt. Very professional of you" a voice says next to me.

"Dr Barker, how are you today? Did you call for me?"

"Yes I did and I am very well. Could you please join me in my office" he says seriously I nod and follow him in.

"What can I do for you, Doctor" I ask formally. He relaxes and I now this isn't a professional matter.

"I have been given the task of organizing my brother's bachelor party and I need help. In fact I need a miracle." Andrew looks dismayed at the prospect.

"I am planning Eva's. We are going on the weekend before the wedding, so you may want to do something then" Andrew is obviously unsure as what to do as he is now taking notes. "We are going to Vegas."

"My brother likes Vegas" Andrew comments making me frown.

"I don't think we are supposed to go to the same place. You could do something here in Seattle, or if you eager to go away there is Always California or something"

"Las Vegas is a big city." He points out

"Yes, but if you have to go there then stay away from the Aria Resort" I warn.

It is the weekend before the wedding, Friday night to be exact. Eva, several friends and I board the GEH jet, courtesy of my father. Ted is the only male joining us. He is going to the bachelor party on the orders of Hayley. I was rather hoping Hayley would come with us but she is taking things very easy with her pregnancy and her mother is staying with her this weekend. The guests for the bachelor party had left earlier today but Ted couldn't fly out with them due to work commitments. He has promised to leave us the second we land in Vegas and in fact has holed himself up in the back of the plane away from us girls.

We start the trip by opening up a few bottles of pink champagne. "Here's to you Eva. May you have the greatest bachelorette weekend ever" we toast. I take a long quick drink and it refreshes me. The rest of the girls continue to drink but I don't, to this day I have only been drunk once in my life and that was the night I returned home from Harvard due to my Uncles death and spent the night with Eva in the pool house. I decide to walk to the back of the plane to catch up with my brother.

"Hello Teddy" I say

"You've been drinking" he says in trademark Grey family fashion.

"One drink and even that has gone to my head a bit. Gosh I am a wimp" Ted and I laugh together. It feels like when we were teenagers and we would laugh at each other. "Hey I am glad we are alone. I was home last night and I found the key to that room in Escala that you know that mom and dad used"

"Oh yeah" Ted smirks outing down the document he was reading. His interest is definitely peaked now.

"There wasn't that much there, except that table and bed. I think I was disappointed I really expected more"

"Mom and dad moved a lot of it once they moved to the house. Some stuff they got rid of according to dad"

"Have you spoken to dad about that type of stuff" I suddenly felt a little off at the thought. Our parents had told us about the birds and the bees at an early age and they had been open in talking about sex with us but there were something's that even I thought

"I talk to dad about a lot of things Phoebe. We do spend 40-50 hours per week working with each other"

"Yes but shouldn't you be taking about acquisition and new technologies." It then hits me "Hang on! You and Hayley, are you two engaging in umm... extra ... exotic" I am suddenly at a loss for appropriate terminology.

"Hayley and I just have a healthy sexual life. Let's leave it at that" Ted has the same look on his face that dad gets when I have asked him a question that he really doesn't want to answer.

"And I thought chocolate and strawberries were exotic. I am going to go and have another drink" I go over and kiss my brother on the cheek. "Oh I meant to ask you, where are you boys staying this weekend?"

"The Aria Resort", Ted states. I am horrified.

"Are you serious? But that is where we are going. Andrew why did do this? I warned you." I walk back out and have a few more drinks. By the time I get back out to the cabin the girls have moved on to cocktails which I happily take.

We arrive in Vegas and get into cabs to the resort. Dad has sent Collins, Smith and Taylor with us for security. I know Smith is here for Ted, as they have been partnered together since ted was 17. I initially suspected Collins was with me, as he was allocated to me during part of my time in college, but when I say that Taylor was coming also, I reasons Taylor was to keep an eye on me which Collins was for Eva. I was shocked at first that Taylor was coming but he did just recently inform me that he always enjoyed Vegas.

It is rather late and the girls have all gone to their rooms. We all agree to meet each other for breakfast to start the celebrations. Ted has come to my room as the guys have either passed out from a first day of drinking and celebrating or gone to get some sleep. We were enjoying a late dinner when we hear a knock on my door and answer it to find Eva. "Phoebe I don't want to go to sleep yet"

"Okay get in here, Ted is in here any also there's something I need to tell you anyway" She enters and gets on my hotel phone ordering numerous drinks from downstairs. More drinks? I don't think I have drunk as much as I have already today

"What is it you need to tell me" she asks happily

"Jonathon's brother, Andrew, has arranged for his bucks do here, in Vegas and in the same hotel. I am sorry, I told him to stay away from here but he didn't listen" I feel like I have let her down. The doorbell rings and I go to collect the drinks. It looks like she has ordered every drink on the menu.

"I should pretend to be housekeeping then go up to Jonathon's room and seduce him then" she says laughing.

"You are not too upset then" I ask

"No. It's not the ideal situation but it's happened. Las Vegas is so big that we may miss each other, and if we see each other it doesn't matter, I want to be with him, I am going to marry him" she says shrugging her shoulders.

"As long as you are not upset but I am going to rip into Andrew when I see him next. He may be my superior at work, but we are supposed to be equals during this wedding"

"Dear dear cousin, lifelong best friend and my maid of honor, here have a few drinks and chill out, the world has not stopped. Ted have this one, I think you will like it." Eva is on cloud nine and has every reason to be. "You know of all the time we spent together in each other's houses since we were all born we have never sat down with drinks and chatted. I mean we have but never when it's just been us three"

"Here is to a first then" Ted says and we toast.

I happily take a drink and careful not drink it down too fast. Whoa! I don't know what I have just drunk but the after effects are lasting.

"I can't even start to think about how much time we spent growing up. If our dad wasn't with your dad, then Mom was with your mom, or we were at our grandparents, or you would come home with us from school if your parents were busy or vice versa. Maybe that is why neither of our parents had any more children. It probably felt like they had three as we were in each others pockets so much" I say analyzing the past

"Tell me something private that I don't know" Eva asks with a wicked look to her eye. I look at her strangely as if I don't understand what she is saying. "You are so coy Phoebe, I will start. Uuumm, I once went skinny dipping with Jonathon in grandma and grandpa house"

I am so taken back by my cousin's admission that I spit out some of my drink.

"When?" Ted asks smiling and surprised at the same time.

"You never told me that. I thought you told me everything" I am now scolding my cousin

"We did it after your dads 50th. I stayed over in the pool house and it was around 3am. No one was around. It was hot and we wanted to cool off. Your turn Ms Perfect"

"I am not Ms Perfect" I say my defense.

"Yes you are" says Ted reaffirming our cousins statement.

"Okay there is one thing." I blushed already at the prospect of admitting it. "I have had sex with Michael in the elevator at Escala." Eva and Ted stop drinking and look at me as if they don't even know me.

"Really? How?" Eva asks.

"We were in between floors and he pressed stop, for some reason but the elevator got stuck. We spoke to whomever and they had to get the engineer out. We were told it would be 30 minutes and so we just used the time wisely"

"You're a bad ass Phoebe, Little Ms Perfect but a real bad ass. I wonder what Uncle Christian would say if he knew" Eva said

"He would clench all his hair and then hate the fact Phoebe isn't young enough for him to put her over her knee and spank her for that" ted says openly. We all fall on the ground in fits of laughter.

"You turn Ted. Tell us a secret" I implore him

"A secret you say?"

"Yes something you haven't told anyone" Eva tells him.

Ted's eyes go dark. "It took Hayley and me two years to get pregnant. We did treatments, surgery and even IVF but they all failed. Then by some miracle or a combo of everything we have done she has fallen pregnant. That is why she is taking it so easy and isn't here this weekend. She has given up work and so much so we can both have a child." Ted looks older than his years just then. I hate to think that he and Hayley have gone through this all on their own. Teds confession shakes both Eva and I.

"I haven't told or admitted to anyone how much I wish my dad was here to walk me down the aisle next weekend. He would have had a killer speech" We all have tears in our eyes now faces.

"I bet he is looking down and is so proud of you. You graduated from college and now about to publish your second book. You are becoming rather famous on your own right, not just based on your last name. You are a star Eva Grey" Ted says

"I have asked my grandfathers to both walk me down the aisle. Mom wasn't keen on walking me and I think it's nice that they both do it" Eva says cheering herself up a little

"Here, here" I say as we all have another well deserved drink

"I am embarrassed that this is probably only the second time I have ever been drunk" I admit.

"See you are little Ms perfect and daddy's little girl" Ted points out. I grab a cocktail and scull it down. "Am I still teddy bear?" I say throwing his much hated toddler nickname in his face.

"Slow down Phoebe" He warns. After a few more drinks we all get up from the floor.

"I had better go to my room and sleep this off. Love you both"

"Love you too" I say kissing and hugging her. Ted winks at me as he helps her out. I smile knowing that no matter what I always had them in my life. My fiancé maybe missing in action but Ted and Eva would never be. Regardless I am so angry at Andrew.

With my new found alcohol based confidence I seek out Andrew to give him my 5 cents worth. How dare he bring the bachelor party to where I was having the bachelorette party? I text him and he tells me his room number, which thankfully is close to my room as I don't think I can make it too far now.

"Phoebe" he says happily. I barge into his room furiously.

"Why on earth, of all the places on earth did you come here to this resort? You were the one who told me that Vegas were a big city. Why didn't you go somewhere else in this big city?" I say slurring a little and not balancing myself on my feet very well.

"Have you been drinking?" he asks

"That would be a very accurate diagnosis doctor" I say scathingly

"You are drunk" he says amazed and almost unsure of what to do

"Yes I am. For the second time ever, yes I am drunk. I am very, very drunk. In fact I have never been this drink before ever in my whole life!" I say over dramatically that I almost lost my footing. "So this is why you shouldn't mix your drinks" I say to myself. I start to stumble noticeably that Andrew quickly comes over and helps me sit on the chair

"I didn't think you usually drink that much at all" He says looking at me concerned.

"I don't" I say modestly but change my tone quickly "Except when I am at my cousins bachelorette weekend and find out that it has been hijacked and duplicated by the best man for the bachelor party" I hiss at him

"I am not hijacking, it's just I am no good at planning these things. I spend countless hours at work, I do not organize parties." He reasons

"Hey, I just graduated from Harvard and work in excess of 50 hours per week at the moment. You think I do this every weekend?" I roll my eyes

"I thought considering your family background then yes you would." I look away from him after that comment. "I am sorry Phoebe, I just well, yes I took your idea and here we are. IN the same hotel" I am even more furious now. I grab the drink next to me and throw it down my throat.

"Don't Phoebe, that straight Bourbon" He is too late, I have swallowed before he has even finished talking. The shock of the warm liquid down my throat hits me quick and fast. I get up, but the room starts to spin.

I open my eyes and my head is spinning. The bright light makes my eyes sore. It's bright? It's daytime? I look at myself and I am partially undressed, I am only wearing a shirt that is not my own. I see my clothes are on the floor next to the bed. Where am I? I have little too recollection of last night.

I look over at the bed and there is Andrew fast asleep. I suddenly freak out and wonder what happened last night. Please tell me I didn't do anything. I jump out of the bed, put my dress back on and run out of the room back into my hotel room. When I get back into my hotel room there is Taylor and he looks furious. Gosh he has worked with my dad too long as he looks like him now.

"And where on earth have you been?" he asks. I sit down and put my hands on my head. How do I even explain this when I have no idea what I did?


	72. Chapter 72: Vegas and Wedding Fun

**Sorry it took longer than 36 hours to get the latest chapter out to you all, but Christmas is a crazy time. I hope you enjoy it though I am not 100% happy with it but I am very tired and need to go to bed. I round Christmas No2 tomorrow.  
**

**Vegas and Wedding Fun**

Phoebes POV:

"I don't know. I honestly don't know what I have done" I tell Taylor felling child like. Taylor somewhat endless deaths stare is broken by Ted running in. Ted looks frightful.

"She isn't with Eva" he calls out. Ted shakes his head in an almost panic state before he sees me in the corner. I close my eyes and frown at the overreaction. I know I wasn't in my room but it doesn't mean I was kidnapped or anything. Ted drops his shoulders in relief and gives me hug.

"Can we all just calm down" I ask "Why the over-dramatic behavior?

"Why on earth do you think", Taylor hisses "You weren't in your room, you left your cell phone. It is not in your typical behavior at all except when you are being a deceitful" Taylor is looking at me seriously. I think back to past transgressions and realize that he is right. Remorse overtakes me, though it wasn't my intention to worry anyone.

I suddenly start to feel awfully ill. I am not sure if it is my guilt, Taylor or the fact that lasts night activities, but I rash to the bathroom. My stomach and body fails me. It is as if everything I drank and ate yesterday decides to make reappearance. Strangely I feel all the better for it. Twenty minutes later I exit the bathroom to find that Ted has left and I am alone with Taylor. He is behind the bar and concentrating hard.

"Here Phoebe take these" Taylor says passing me some pills and a glass of water. I look at the medication given my hand. They are just simple headache pills. "You need to shower and get dressed. I will order you some breakfast, it will make you feel a lot better and we can talk. Then you can join your cousin? I hear she isn't 100% this morning either"

"Order breakfast for you too this way we can eat and talk together" I said. I have always detested having to eat in front of someone as they watched. It wasn't my thing at all.

I allow the hot water to run down my body and refresh me. My thoughts flash back to last night when I went to Andrew's room. My lack of memory after entering the room scares me. Did I do something? Did I take my dress off or did Andrew? I rub my forehead. What on earth have I or have not done?

I quickly change into an appropriate dress to go out in, knowing that I will soon have to join the girls. I re-enter the other where Taylor is and stop in my tracks. There is Andrew and Taylor together. _What is this? Everyone come to Phoebes Hotel room day?_ Taylor looks forbidding whilst Andrew seems to be maintaining his composure. I have no idea what they just said to each other and fear builds up.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Andrew asks me. He comes towards me looking at me. I have seen this look before from him. He is in doctor mode and is checking me out.

"I am fine. I have had something for my head a shower" I desperately want to ask him what happened but don't want to make anything too obvious to Taylor. I doubt that he we would even leave if I ask him; I suspect he is on rather strict orders from my father. "How are you?" I ask to change the atmosphere in the room.

"Better now that I know you are alright. I was worried about you." he responds. I am unsure why but I am uncomfortable by his admission. "You need to eat something"

"I will. We are just waiting for breakfast" I tell him. I look at him with so many questions that I can't ask right now.

"I will go then" He says helplessly. He reaches over to me and kisses my cheek innocently. "Meet me in my room when you can. The guys are going out at 2pm" he whispers into my ear. I simply nod looking down.

Taylor had ordered pancakes, eggs and bacon. I take a long sip of my extra strong coffee. Its bitterness and strength give me the energy I so currently lacking. Taylor and I sit down and I together.

"You know Taylor, I have known you all my life and this is the first time we have sat down just you and me and eaten together"

"It's the second time actually." Taylor says.

"Really? When was the first time?" I ask

"The first time was when you we ten. It was about six weeks after the car accident. You and Ted had a school function that both parents were supposed to attend. You were still not 100% healed yet, in fact you were yet to return school. You had been enrolled in your schools online home schooling program for until you were strong enough to attend school. You pleaded and pleaded with your dad to let him take you to the function but of course he wouldn't budge on your safety. We both agreed that considering the amount of people and how easily you could be bumped into, it was not worthy putting back your recovery. Your grandmother came over to look after you but at 5pm she got called into the hospital with some emergency. Gail and I then took over. I sat and had dinner with you as you didn't want to eat alone and Gail was busy. Gail then helped you get changed that night, as you were still bandaged up in some areas. She put you to bed and then I read to you till you feel asleep"

Even though I don't remember this, the story makes me feel so warm.

"Where we're you this morning?" Taylor's laid back mood disappears.

"I woke up in Andrew's room. I think I passed out from drinking too much last night" Taylor looks disgusted at my confession. In fact he looks green.

"Phoebe. How can you be so stupid?" he says.

"I got carried away reminiscing and drinking with Ted and Eva last night that is all."

"Do you have feelings for Andrew" Taylor asks so straight up that I am taken back. _Feelings_? How can he even consider ask such a question considering everything that has happened?

"No. In fact I was in his room because I was pissed at him that he bought that guys here this weekend when I had told him not to". I would have thought that this would appease him but it doesn't work. Taylor is still looking at me like an errant child.

We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence and Taylor goes to his room to shower and get changed. I take this opportunity to go and see Andrew. I am surprised that Taylor hasn't sent for one of the other security guys to watch me as I have lost some of his faith in me.

I knock on Andrew's hotel room door and he answers. He is topless with only a pair of jeans on. His hair is wet. He must have just got out of the shower. I never noticed how well shaped he is.

"Phoebe, come in. Can I get you a cup of tea or anything" he asks politely.

"No thanks. I need to know what happened last night. I guess I passed out right?"

"Yes you passed out and I did a medical assessment. You needed to sleep off your state. I carried you and put you on my hotel bed" he says professionally.

"But I was wearing my dress at the time and when I woke up I wasn't" I pointed out sternly. My heart was beating fast now. "You stripped me"

"Phoebe, I am a doctor and last night I functioned in that respect" I do not buy his answer fully. I am careful not to change my facial expression. "Okay fine, yes I did take you dress off. I suspect sleeping in a light dress is not necessarily the most comfortable thing. I didn't take your bra or panties off you to I touched you as little as possible. Then I put one of my shirts on you. That is all. I treated you as a patient"

"We didn't do anything did we?" I know it is unlikely but I need to know

"You mean did we have sex or anything like that?" he asks laughing. "No, I am not into that, I prefer my women conscious, and you were the opposite of that last night"

"Fine, thank you. I better catch up with my cousin." I say quickly ready to run out of this terribly embarrassing scene.

"Phoebe, please don't worry about it. Forget it; I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me. We start work together on Monday plus we have the wedding next weekend" his voice sounds almost troubled and strained. I nod but quickly leave. I wait for Taylor outside his room and walk with him to find Eva.

It doesn't take me long to locate her and the girls. We go to our first planned activity, which I have been dreading though I did plan it, a Pole Dancing lesson. Eva naturally sporty nature means she is able to master the basic moves quickly whilst I look ridiculous. I bet the paparazzi would love to get a photo of Eva or I doing this very thing. Afterwards we head out for some lunch and shopping. Yes shopping, definitely my type of sport.

Back at the hotel we all opt for some sun and a swim. We all go back to our rooms and change. I put on a bikini I bought Caye Caulker when Michael took me after graduating from our undergraduate degrees; though consider taking it off as it was rather small. It had been my intention to tease Michael with it and truth be told I had succeeded. I shrug and consider it should be fine considering it was Vegas. When I get to the pool, I find my cousin by the bar with Jonathon, getting very cosy. In fact all the girls from the bachelorette party and the boys from the bachelor party were intermingling. I sigh but reflect that this was more than likely naturally going to happen.

I walk over looking for Ted, who is sitting down reading a book. There is a spare pool chair next to him and claim it. "Want a drink Ted?"

"Yeah, but just a beer" he says without looking at me. I bring back the beer and a diet coke for me. I have decided to stay alcohol free for the remainder of this trip. I pass Ted his beer which causes him to finally look at me.

"Whoa Phoebe, that is one rather bare bathing suit" he states

"What's wrong with it, it covers all necessary pasts" I say annoyed. I put on my sunglasses and put my iPod in and close my eyes. About 10 minutes later I feel a pair of hands on me and it startles me. I take the ear/head phones out and realize that some of Jonathan's friends have grabbed me and are throwing me into the pool where most of the now combined parties are. The cool water hits me, cooling me down. I don't know whether to laugh or be shocked.

I stand up and to find Eva in hysterics. Jonathon still has his arms around her even though they are both in the water. I am finding their constant displays of affection to be a source of annoyance and jealousy.

"Let's have a game of water volleyball" one of the girls says grabbing a ball. We all break up in two teams of mixed groups. I have joined Jonathon's team whilst Ted joins Eva's. This is the only deliberate allocation to the teams whilst everyone else freely joins whichever team they chose. I notice Andrew is on Eva's team and right in front of me.

Eva starts. She easily gets the ball over the net, in which I fumble to hit it back. Thankfully one of the guys behind me gets it and hits it back. After the ball goes back and forth for a bit, we lose the point. After ten minutes I am regretting wearing this bikini as I have to constantly adjust it. I am careful not to look make any eye contact with Andrew as I still feel shy about last night. After we lose miserably to Eva's team we all disperse a little. I stay in the water sitting on the step. Eva comes up, looking very proud of her sporting capabilities.

"Are you having fun?" I ask Eva. I didn't really need to ask as she has the largest smile on her face.

"Oh yeah" she says cocky.

"I have booked dinner for 8pm and then we can go to one of the night clubs. If Jonathon's crew joining us?"

"Not for dinner, but they might for the club." Eva says. "You don't mind do you? I know you put a lot of work into this weekend only to have the guys duplicate it"

"Nah, its fine, as long as you are having a good time" I say putting my arm around her.

After dinner we end up at the VooDoo rooftop club in Vegas to find the guys are here already. The girls disperse amongst them, some drinking, and some dancing. I go to the side to take in the view.

"Great view isn't it" Andrew says. I did not notice him before. Was he standing here originally or did he come up to me.

"Yes it is. I love Vegas" I say lost in the surrounds.

"Really?" he say taken aback at my statement

"Why wouldn't I?" I say defensively

"Because Vegas is, well Vegas. It is kind of sleazy and all about gambling. Phoebe you are the polished and sophisticated, you do not fit into the stereotypical nature of this city. Though that bikini you wore today did" I notice him smirk at his last comment. I roll my eyes.

"I like the laid back nature of the city." I turn around to find everyone on the dance floor, even Ted. Eva spotting me comes and grabs me dragging me and Andrew on to the dance floor. I hate this. Actually I don't hate it; it's more that I am always scared I am going to look silly trying to keep up with everyone.

Before I know it I am dancing with Andrew who looks like he could have danced professionally. I try to follow his lead but struggle. He grabs my hand and pulls me a little closer which makes dancing with him a lot easier. At 1am we take a break and grab a cold drink. I would never have thought I would be this comfortable with him earlier today.

"You are such a good dancer. Where did you learn to dance?" I ask

"My mother made us boys all learn to dance and we took lessons for years. I could teach you if you wanted" He says moving closer to me. I step back.

"Andrew, I am sorry if this is presumptuous of me, but you do know that I am not available don't you. Michael is not around at the moment but it doesn't matter to me. He is my fiance and the one I want to be with. I am not looking or interested in changing that at all." I watch his facial expression and it doesn't change in the slightest.

"I know and I am not interested in you Phoebe." He says smirking then laughing at me. I look around embarrassed and confused. "You and I have to dance at the wedding next weekend together and I thought that maybe I would help you so you would be prepared that is all" He sounds sincere. My cheeks are now bright red.

Before I know it is 2:30am and we all leave to return to the resort. Eva and I walk side by side back to our rooms, whilst security walks behind us.

"Phoebe, I am so happy. I could literally float" She says.

"Good, you should and this time next week you will be off on your honeymoon. Where are you both going?" I ask

"We are going to start Portugal, then travel east through Europe. Spain, France etc. We are just going to move through the countries at our own pace via train" She says.

"Sounds very adventurous, very Eva Grey" I comment. Eva then stops making me stop too. She looks uncharacteristically serious. "What's wrong?" I ask

"It's Andrew. You do know that he is interested in you don't you?" she says as if warning me.

"Don't over analyze things. I was just dancing with him. Plus he knows where I stand relationship wise. I want Michael."

"He doesn't stop looking at you" She says and I become more and more confused. "I just think you need to keep it in mind. Okay" I nod and take her hand. Honestly I do not know what she is thinking.

* * *

"You look radiant" Our grandfather said to Eva, helping her with veil. Eva is the picture of a modern bride. She has managed to keep her own distinct style whilst remaining bridal elegant for the day. I am in awe of my cousin; she hasn't got emotional over today and is the epitome of calmness. We move to get into position, and once the wedding song starts we walk down the red carpeted aisle. I feel a little self conscious as my entire left leg becomes exposed with each step. I do notice my dad frowning a little at the dress.

I look down and watch Eva. She has each one of her grandfathers on each arm. Aunt Kate, Mom and my grandma all have tears in their eyes. I realise now that I too desperately miss my uncle. He would have had us in hysterics with his speech. I wonder what my dad is going to say in his place tonight.

The ceremony goes smoothly and soon the party is in full swing. Eva had wanted the dancing to start early, even before the cake was cut and the speeches. After 30 minutes on the dance floor, dancing with Andrew, my father, Grandfather and a few male friends I walked off to get a drink. I spot Andrew and decide to join him. We had been working together this week, as I was now allocated to obstetrics and he was my attending. We were developing a close friendship and I really valued his professionalism and advice. I have been trying to decide if I wanted to specialize in paediatrics like my grandmother or become an OBY/GEN.

"I need a drink" I say, fanning myself. I grab two from a waiter and pass one to Andrew.

"I hope I don't embarrass you when I say this, but that dress looks hot when you dance" he says. I blush instantly.

"Thank you. It is a way more revealing than I would usually wear" Michael starts to look around. "What are you looking at?"

"I am just looking at this property. Your grandparent's house is amazing. How big is the area? Does it go all the way to the water?" he seems sincerely interesting in the land.

"Yes it does. Get up and I will show you around" I tell him and he jumps up. I take him through the back, past the boat house and to the dock. I point out certain areas and tell him little stories from when ted, Eva and I were young and would spend hours around running around here.

"I have been looking at purchasing a property, but it feels silly to do so when it is just me" he says.

"Yes, now why is that Andrew? You could have any girl in the hospital. You must see how they all look at you" I tell him. I start to think about matching him up with a couple of people I know from the hospital that drool over the very mention of him.

"There is someone I am interested in actually. I should tell her" He says. I stop and smile looking at him excited. He often looks lonely and would love him and a girl to join the close friendship group and Ted, Hayley, Jonathon, Eva, Michael and I have. We could be a group of 8 rather than 6.

"Yes. You should do that" I say cheering him on.

Andrew's expression changes and he takes a step closer to me and rubs his hand over my chin. I become rigid when I realize what he meant. Before I know it he kisses me and then looks at me thoughtfully. "You are so gorgeous" he says before leaving me and walking quickly back to the wedding reception. I look out to the bay and words have failed me. My emotions change quickly and I don't know how to respond or how to feel. I liked him kissing me. I really liked him kissing me but I want Michael. Do I? I decide to sit for a few minutes to recompose myself.

I am about to get up when I feel a pair of familiar arms around me. I turn around and gasp. He is here. "Michael" I say and he nods.

* * *

_**Merry Christmas everyone!** Since a lot of you are so pro Michael I decided to bring him back early as a Christmas gift for you. I am sorry if it isn't that detailed or anything but I wanted to post a chapter for Christmas but it's been a long day celebrating and I am VERY tired. __Please tell me what you think of this chapter and review._


	73. Chapter 73: Team Michael or Team Andrew

_Authors note:_

_After reading your reviews for the past two chapters I though the title for this chapter __would be a little fun. This is a rather long chapter; but I just wanted to keep going with this one and see how it plays out. I was worried if I stopped when I reached over 5000 words the story wouldn't be the same so here it is at around 11,700 words. I hope you don't mind that I didn't break it up into two chapters._

_I have to say I love the cliff hanger on this story. I will start work on the next chapter immediately though it won't be as long as this one._

_Please enjoy and review at the end. This chapter had been a labor of love and taken me hours and hours. So I would appreciate some feedback. _

_Maria Amore_

* * *

Team Michael or Team Andrew: Whose team are you on?

**Phoebes POV:**

Michael. Wow, he is here and in front of me. He looks exactly the same, with his dark hair brushed away from his face and the same deep brown eyes, though they look older, troubled even. However it is him, my stomach is churning and tears run down my face before I even realize that they were building up in my eyes. He extends his hand out and wipes away my stray tears. His hands feel exactly the same way it did when he left. Even his smallest touch radiates his energy throughout my body. I want to throw myself at him and feel his arms around me again.

I look at him, soaking in the vision that is Michael. I would have thought I was hallucinating if I hadn't already felt him holding me. He is dressed in a suit which is reminiscent of the last morning that I saw him before he left. It was a Thursday and I was off to do my shift at work followed by being on call that night. He had been dressed in a similar dark suit making him look like the powerful lawyer he would soon be. One of the things that made me love him even more was that before he had tweaked his day to day schedule to spend every spare minute with me. Michael stood tall and straight in front of me that regardless of whatever had happened over the past five weeks he maintained his strong persona.

"Where have you been?" I ask him desperately before making any more attempts to touch him or even allow him to touch me. I wonder then how long he had been watching me. Did he see me with Andrew? And did I even want this man in front of me now? Had my heart finally listened to my screaming head to let him go? Was it another man that I now wanted? I tried to hide my panic and pushed all these questions out of my head.

"We can talk about that later tonight? Not here okay" He says darkly. He seems a little strange and somehow I know not to ask further. "Right now I just want to hold you and kiss you. I have been longing to do that 5 minutes after I boarded that plane for Nevada" he says approaching me. I do not know whether to let him or not. In the weeks he has been gone he has rung me once and he was noncommittal to our relationship.

"Stop!" I say. Michael looks hurt and at great pains. "I just don't want to get hurt again"

Michael cocks his head to one side as if he doesn't understand the words I am using."Do you think I am going to hurt you again?" his entire body language changes and it feels a little alien.

"Yes...maybe... no" I say throwing my arms into the air. "You tell me" I hiss

"Should we go to the wedding? I would like to congratulate the bride and groom. I have missed Eva's and Jonathon's company" he says completely changing his demeanour and not answering my question. He is now confidently starting to walk up to the tent. I have never seen Michael change his disposition so much and as quickly as he is right now.

"Hang on; does anyone even know you here? How did you get through security?" I am well aware dad has set up the security for tonight to keep out the media and uninvited guests. I know that Sawyer, Ryan, Collins, Smith and Taylor are spread out, manning all the entrances and exits with other hired security. I doubt they would let Michael in without at least an escort.

"I got in because I was invited to the wedding and my name was still on the invitation list. I didn't want to go through the main entrance to the wedding so I decided to come around the back and then I found you here sitting down. It was as if all my prayers had been answered. By the way, I love your bridesmaid dress. Your left leg is very enticing, I will have to remember to thank your cousin" I quickly cover my leg with the dress unsure why I am embarrassed by it. Considering everything I have done with this man, I should be way past any type of shame.

"So you haven't seen anyone at the wedding then? Not my dad, brother or any other guest?" I need to pre-empt any reaction that anyone is going to have. My family really does like Michael but they love me. Truth be told, the one person I am worried about it Ted. I have spent a bit of time with Hayley crying over Michael and I know Ted is still very protective of me. He will either be happy to see him or want to hurt him.

"I have only seen you" he says softly. He has said the word you so delicately that I almost throw myself at him.

"People are going to be very shocked when they see you at the wedding. Are you sure you are ready for that" I warn. This is a terrible idea. He really should find a better place to come back and make his presence know.

"Phoebe, all I have experienced for the past five weeks is shock. I think I can take a little more" He says now holding my hand and leading me back to the wedding.

"Wait" I call out. "I will re-enter with you only if you promise that you will tell me everything that you have done, spoken to and learnt in the past five weeks" I need to know everything. If we are going to restart our relationship then we need to make sure it is based on truth.

"I will tonight. I will tell you everything; you will need hear it all to make a decision on whether or not you will want to marry me still" With his admission he turns around and we are heading back to the heart of the wedding. I am glad it is in full gear as it allows us to enter without any attention. I don't know where my family is. I know that dad is going to want to talk to me and Michael the second he sees us but I am not ready for that, not until we have had a chance to talk.

We approach Eva and Jonathon who are sitting at the bridal table. Eva sees me first and then sees Michael. She gestures to Jonathon who spins and sees us both. He smiles obviously happy to see his friend again though Eva's expression is mixed. Jonathon and Michael shake hands at first and then give each other that unusual small man hug that men do so often. They start to talk briefly but I don't know what they are saying. Eva and I have locked each others eyes on each other. I shrug my shoulders at her. Our intense look doesn't stop until Michael comes over and congratulates Eva.

"We are about to so speeches, cut the cake and have the bridal party dance. Phoebe you will need to dance" She informs us. Michael steps down and goes to sit or stand somewhere. He seems different, he is hiding. The MC requests everyone takes their seats and the crowd promptly listens. In the rush for people finding their seats I have lost Michael. He hasn't run off again has he? If he has then it's over. Andrew takes his seat next to me. We have been seated next to each other all night. I feel his hand gently touch my back just once. I try to flinch but he removes his hand very quickly. Oh no! I have Andrew to the right of me who just revealed his interest in me and Michael somewhere in the same vicinity that has been my partner for four years now but left. Damn it, what do I do? I look at Andrew who is sitting there and occasionally stealing glances of me.

**Christians POV**

I walk out of the boat house with Ana. It has become more of a custom that we visit it during any major event at my parent's house. Yes I thought it might me a little hard at our own nieces wedding but when there is a will there is a way.

"We had better hurry and get back. They will be starting the speeches soon and they will be seeking you out" Ana says. I watch as she fixes her hair, so it is freely floating straight below her shoulders and no longer has that just fucked look. She is approaching 50 but she is still same 21 year old who fell into my office. I stop and look at how beautiful she is. I haven't told her yet but I intend to whisk her away for her birthday, I just have a few final plans to get together.

"What is it?" she says.

"I still remember how you looked that day we got married but I think you may even be more beautiful now" I say kissing her again.

"Even though I am about to turn 50 and I am going to be a grandmother in a few short months?" she asks suspiciously.

"Yes" I take her hand and we go back to the wedding. My blackberry rings and I look at the ID. It is Taylor.

**Christian**: Grey.

**Taylor**: Michael has arrived. I just got word. He has been here for 10 minutes but he hasn't arrived through the main entrance to the reception.

_I am instantly shocked, this would be the last place that I would expect him to make his return. I instantly want to find him and talk to him. I do not want him seeing Phoebe and then leaving again. I can't have my daughter hurt like that again. I watched Phoebe go through the same thing I did when Ana left me after the play room incident so early in our relationship. My daughter had only just got herself back together, another incident would break her. She loved too much. If he was here for good and Phoebe still wanted him then I would give them my full blessing._

**Christian**: Find him; I want to talk to him. Discretion is paramount as always.

**Taylor**: I have Collins and Sawyer looking for him right now. I will take him to the study once we have him.

**Christian**: let me know when you have him.

I disconnect the call and regain my composure. I hold Ana's hand tighter and look at my wife pretending that I didn't even have that phone call. There is no need to worry her.

"Christian what did Taylor say" she asks.

"What makes you say it was Taylor" I say trying to make out that it was someone else. I had been careful not to use Taylor's name/ Ana is smarter than that but I am rather hoping she will let me off this one time.

"After 29 years I know. Who are they looking for?" Ana isn't budging. I sigh accepting that I am trapped. Ana had become even more protective and concerned for our daughter these last few weeks than I could ever image her being. The two things I hate to see most was my two girls unhappy and worried especially when I could avoid it.

"Michael is back" Ana looks excited at first and then a little worried. She bites her lip and starts to around for Phoebe. She is sitting at the bridal party next to her cousin and the best man Andrew. I notice Andrew rub her back; it was quick but a deliberate action. Phoebe doesn't react. I start to think that maybe she has not seen Michael yet.

I whisper to Ana. "Michael is here at the wedding. He arrived 10 minutes ago." Ana's expression is unreadable, she too has mixed emotions.

We return to our table as per the request of the MC. Ana and I have been seated next to my parents, Kate, Ted, Hayley, Mia and Ethan. I hold onto my cell phone so I can feel it vibrate and answer it the second Taylor rings. Jonathon's father goes up first to make his speech on behalf of his family. I zone out to look around and check my phone over and over again. I am thankful for the fact that Phoebe is in eye shot for at least the time being.

"Dad what is happening?" Ted asks me quietly. Ted has become rather astute at reading me these last few years. I quietly tell him and he then kisses Hayley.

"I am going to go and check in with Taylor. I can get up without anyone thinking too much about it, you need to make a speech. Michael and I are friends; he will listen and talk to me. I too do not want him to hurt Phoebe if he is going to leave her again" I agree with my son and I am partially relieved that he is on it with Taylor. The MC then announces me. I kiss Ana for comfort as I make my way up to the podium. I walk past Phoebe and Eva. I can't help but smile at them both and I don't take my eyes off them. They have both grown up too quickly. I feel a sharp stab of pain that my only brother isn't here instead to make this speech. This was supposed to be his job and his privilege.

_"Twenty seven years old I had my first child, a son, and then two years later I had a daughter. In between that I was also blessed to be given a wonderful niece, Eva who we all have gathered today to celebrate her wedding and happiness to Jonathon. Eva from the second she was born was feisty and determined to make her own decisions. Her stubborn behavior ensured she kept her father and mother on their toes. One Christmas, when Eva was 12, our whole Grey family went to aspen for the holidays. Eva sneaked up and came up with me on a chairlift determined to do a black slope with me. I was petrified that she would hurt herself or worse. I stayed next to her at the beginning of the slope and then behind her as we go further and further down, I watched her as she competently skied down this slope, one that many people would never even attempt. It was then that I knew that nothing in life would ever stop her and it never has. Not even the untimely death of her father, she just keeps going. She is determined to stay on top and it is where she simply belongs. I am thankful every day for my niece Eva. She has grown up like a sister to my daughter and spent many hours in our house. Ana and I have loved her and even worried about her like our own daughter. Eva Grey Barker, you have achieved great things in your young life and I know that you will go and do even greater things. Never forget Eva just how much you are loved by your mother, grandparents, your aunts and uncles and your cousins. No matter what we are always here. We love you."_ I took a long breath of air. Eva and Jonathon were holding hands. A few tears were escaping my nieces face. _"Jonathon and Eva, may you experience great love and joy. I hope you have many, many years together_"

I held up my glass and so did everyone else. We drank to their good health and love. Before I could walk back to the table Eva was next to me and I put my arms around her. "I love you" I whisper to her.

"I love you too Uncle Christian" she says. I walk back to sit next to Ana and my family. My mother, father and Kate were all smiling at me when I sat back down. My thoughts during the speech were focused on my niece but by the time I am at the table my thoughts are moved back to my daughter and Michael.

Ted comes back and quietly tells me that Taylor has found Michael. He wants to talk to me also and is waiting in the study for me I decide to wait until there was more activity to avoid suspicion. Eva and Jonathon cut the cake and then have their first dance. Half way through the song, the rest of the bridal party joins them. I watch as the good doctor, Andrew Barker, graceful takes my daughters hand and accompanies her on to the dance floor. They dance around the floor; whilst on the dance floor the whole bridal party here and there exchange a few words, everyone except Andrew. He doesn't take his eyes off Phoebe, even though she only gives him casual looks, whilst they often go towards Jonathon and Eva. I know that look. He wants her. I need to go and talk to Michael immediately. I get up and excuse myself. Ana looks at me and I mouth the word 'wait for me".

I go into the study where Taylor is with Michael. I look at Michael trying to determine his state of mind. "Michael welcome back to Seattle" I say extending my hand out. He shakes it though not as tightly as he use to.

"Thank you Mr Grey. It is good to be home, it has been a long five weeks" His eyes seem dark and he looks down to the ground. Warning signs start to appear.

"Where have you been?" I ask as I cock my head to the side. Welch and security had lost track of him weeks ago. Though I hadn't allocated many resources to keeping track of his movements. He had wanted to make sure that he would be able to seek out the truth without any form of interference. Out of respect I agreed.

"I am sorry but I cannot tell you." I am taken back by his response. I am not use to people withholding information from me. "I intend on telling Phoebe about the past weeks first before anyone else finds out. I have promised her I will tell her everything tonight" He looks at me head on. I start to grind my teeth.

"You have spoken to Phoebe already?" I am instantly agitated by this. I want to know who let him in. I will fire him instantly.

"Yes, just before everyone was asked to sit for the speeches" he says almost cocky but his confidence is not genuine.

"Michael, Ana and I need to know if you are really back or passing through. Phoebe was crushed after you left, I won't allow her to be treated like that again. If it's your intention to leave, then go now and let her just get on with her life" I tell him angrily. I am trying to intimate him.

"Mr Grey, the only thing that will make me leave now is Phoebe." He tells me sincerely. "She was and is one of the few things in my life that is not based on a lie. After I tell her everything, and if she still wants me around after the way I have treated her the past five weeks then I will stay. If she tells me she doesn't then I will go" I am strangely satisfied with his answer and nod. I am about to walk out when Michael stops me.

"Mr Grey, if you recall from the time you and I talked in New York, I told you how your daughter values your opinion and that of her mother. She wouldn't want really be comfortable with me if she knows or even believes that you do not approve of me. It would impact on our relationship and eventually we would just break up. I need to know what you and Mrs Grey think about Phoebe and I being together again."

I think to myself but not for long. I already know the answer to this question. "Talk to Phoebe first and find out what she wants. Then let me and my wife talk to Phoebe. My daughter is an intelligent young woman, and we value her opinion. I hate to admit it but she is able to make all her decisions by herself. After we have spoken Phoebe, Mrs Grey and I will let you know what our position is."

Michael seems surprised and to be honest so am I. I walk back to the wedding reception as does Michael. I watch as he spots Hayley and makes a beeline for her. She greets him warmly, obviously happy to see him. Ted joins them happily and they appear happy to talk and see each other. I know Ted approves of Michael, in fact he even once suggested employing him in our legal department as he had a great knack for corporate law. I did agree with Ted there, Michael had freely given Ted outstanding legal advice in the past that had made some of our deals go through much smoother.

I look around for Phoebe. She is on the dance floor with Kate, Eva, Jonathon and the other groomsman. Though my attention is now focused on the vision that is Anastasia Grey. There is a flickering light behind her that is catching her hair and makes her glow. She sees me and looks worried.

"It's okay, I have spoken to him. He is going to talk to Phoebe tonight and let her decide where to go next. He wants our blessing to continue their relationship, but I told him that we would only do so once we speak to Phoebe and hear her position on the matter. Phoebe is too grown up and mature for me to ignore her wishes, though I still want to have my ten cents worth but" Ana puts her index finger on my lips and smiles.

"We can talk to her tomorrow let us just enjoy the evening" she says now kissing me softly. The music changes and a slow song is now playing.

"Dance with me Mrs Grey" I ask holding my hand out for her. I take her to the dance floor and hold her tight to me. We see our son dancing with his wife. I am rather excited about the being a grandfather, as is Ana. Ana then notices Phoebe standing next to Michael. They are looking at the time. I suspect that they are wondering when they can leave but Eva and Jonathon are yet to leave.

An hour later Eva and Jonathon are finally ready to leave the reception. Phoebe has gone up to help Eva get changed. Eva calls all the single women to catch the bouquet. She throws it up and for the second time in a row the bride's flowers fall into Phoebe's unwilling arms. She blushes, but Eva just goes over and gives her the biggest smile and hug I have ever seen them exchange. The bride and groom promptly leave the reception for their honeymoon. Ana and I, for our nieces wedding present have paid for their honeymoon. We have paid for them to travel first class to Europe and covered their hotel room costs. They have also begrudgingly accepted to allow security to go with them as long as they are discreet.

I spot Phoebe alone afterwards in the tent and take the first opportunity to talk to her "You looked gorgeous today Phoebe." I say kissing her forehead.

"Thanks dad, though I thought you would have disliked this dress though." she says raising her eyebrows at me. I would be lying to her if I told her that I completely approved of it. She was still my little girl.

"Promise me something Angel" I say warmly

"What is it Dad?"

"Come and talk to me and your mother tomorrow. Come for lunch, just you. I will have Gail make anything you like. I know you like her Spaghetti Bolognese" I say trying to be casual about it.

Phoebe cocks her head to the side and looks at me. I try to stifle my laugh knowing that she is giving me a look I had given her so often.

**Phoebe POV:**

Dad knows something. He is trying to act casually but he isn't doing a good job of it. I wonder what he knows. He must now that Michael is here as he has been here in plain sight at the reception. In fact I am can't believe that he didn't come and talk to me about it earlier. I hope to God that he doesn't know about Andrew's admission to me.

"You saw Michael didn't you" I point out

"Yes I did. We want you to be happy that is all. Come and see us tomorrow okay" Dad says. I am surprised that he isn't being his overbearing, over controlling usual self. Actually I am really taken back by it.

"Dad" I call out as he is walking away to meet my mother, causing him to turn around and look at me again. "That was a wonderful speech you made. Eva really appreciated it so did I?"

"Goodnight Phoebe. I am going to go, find your mother and take her home." I watched as Dad walked off. I don't know what to make of him just then. Michael has agreed to meet me outside my grandparent's house with White (my dad appointed security). I stay back to ensure I have grabbed a few things for Eva and seek out my grandparents. I find them both in the living room each drinking one of my grandfathers lemon martinis. I have only ever had one ever and never again.

"Grandma and Grandpa I am going to go home now" I tell them as I go over to them. I kiss my grandfather and then my grandmother.

"Before you go, tell me how is everything going at the hospital?" grandma ask me.

"Excellent, it's hard but I am learning so much every day. I just don't know what I will specialize in but I am narrowing it down"

"Good. Sleep well and we will see you soon!" she says.

I walk out of the house and see Michael. He looks very uncomfortable and I start to stress. I walk quickly to him and see the source of his concern. Taylor is standing next to White. "Hi Taylor, what are you still doing here? Haven't my parents left already?"

"Yes, I am staying at Escala tonight if it's okay with you. I will stay in the private rooms that I use to occupy when I lived there. That is if you don't have any concerns with that" he asks.

I look at Michael who now is going to collect the car with White. I wait till he isn't in ears shot. "Did my dad tell you to stay and watch me tonight?"

"No he didn't and I promise I will give you space. I just want you to know that should you need me tonight at any time then I will be around. No matter what the time" he says. I take his hand and kiss his cheek, before walking down the few outside stairs to join Michael. I rejoice knowing he is next to me again but I am concerned to find out what he has been up to for the past five weeks.

We arrive at Escala 30 minutes later. White and Taylor go to the security quarters whilst Michael and I get changed. All of Michael's clothes are still here. I take my bridesmaid dress off and release my hair as best as I can. I think I have a whole can of hairspray in my hair. I put on a silk nightgown and robe, whilst Michael puts on his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He looks longingly at me. I suspect he would rather go to bed but I have no intention of doing that until I am given all the answers.

"I am going to have a glass of wine. Want some?" I ask walking out of the bedroom.

"Sure" he says following me. We take our glasses and sit on the large couch. I face him and look at him. I feel the urge to kiss him, however one touch from his strong, tender hands and I would be done for. I shuffle back from him a little further. I need to know what has been doing.

"I am ready for my bedtime story" I say trying to lighten the mood and put him at ease.

"I sure hope your parents didn't tell you these types of stories when you were a child" He says in reply.

"Please tell me what has been happening." I say softly

"I owe you that" he takes a long drink of his wine and a deep breath. "Where do you want me to start?"

"I want you to start at the beginning. I want to know what happened once you opened the file" I already knew more or less what happened but I wanted to be able to see it from his eyes.

"Once I opened the contents of the file and read it all. I confronted my father. I was furious but I was hopeful that the contents of file was just a terrible mistake, that maybe it was fraudulent. I stormed into the house and showed him the file. My mother was there and I didn't care. I was so heartless. Dad had to admit the truth. It was so hard to hear. When my father had told me the false story of me being adopted and how he was my real father with a mistress, I had been hurt but I was able to accept it. I think it was because no matter what I had a connection to my family and I know that my mother loved me greatly."

"I think they still do Michael" I told him. I had spoken briefly a few times to them over the five weeks. Usually one of his parents would ring to ask if I had spoken to him or not. Michael looks unsure about my comment. In fact I think he is angry at me even suggesting such a thing.

"This was different. My dad has always taught me to love and respect the law which I did. He has defended and upheld the law every day, but his actions here were in direct violation of everything I valued with him. It was hypocrisy at its worse. Dad sat down and told me how he had paid the agency a large sum of money to acquire a child though he didn't know the true nature of the agency schemes. But when he did he hid the truth. I was outraged Phoebe. Everything I had based my life on was a lie. Clayton and Alison Fuller, neither of them were my parents, Clare is not my biological sister in any respects, and my whole life history was more of a fairy tale. I raged at them. I don't think I had ever felt such emotion. I ran out of their house and got in my car and started to drive. I lost all sense then, I thought of you and I wondered how I could ever be whatever you wanted when I no longer knew who I was even. I didn't even know my real name." Michael stops obviously remembering how he was in his parents' house. My poor Michael, how can I help him see that only the future matters? He is broken and child like right now.

"So where did you drive to?" I ask.

"I remembered how you had spoken about your dad doing background checks so I went to your parent's house. I spoke to your father who tried in vain to calm me down. After much convincing your father then went and grabbed another similar file on me. He showed me the extra information he had since collected background. It had my place of birth and event the name of a family member. Your father allowed me to take it. I was about to leave when he asked me what I was going to do. I told him I didn't know but I did know that I didn't want to hurt you, but I couldn't let you carry all this horrible baggage."

"You should have let me decide that" I say coldly. He reaches out to grab my hand. "No don't touch me not yet" Michael groans in pain at my coldness but I can't help it.

"I went back to Escala and spent the night researching everything, the hospital I was born, the agency, the name your dad had found, adoption laws and disclosure regulations in Nevada. Everything! I went to bed and slept very little. When I woke up I rang a Samuel Chang from Law school who was living in Reno, Nevada and asked him to delve into some records and this person whose name I had. A few hours later he rang me with vital information. This name did in fact belong to a person and was in Reno. I decided I had to fly out. I grabbed some stuff and off I went to Sea-Tac. I rang you parents and asked them to go to the penthouse and meet you. I didn't know when I would be able to ring you next or if I could bring myself to do so. The next thing I know my plane is delayed and you were at the airport. I almost didn't leave"

"But you felt that you had too, right?" as much as I have hated the fact that he left me there I also understood that he needed to work things out.

"Yes. I landed in Nevada and stayed with Samuel. I managed to get a copy of my birth certificate, my real one that is, and it had my parents name on it, Amanda Gainford and Zac Palmer. They weren't married and were very young. My mother was only 17 and my father was 22. I even discovered what my birth name was" I don't know why but this struck me the most. The importance of a name, it identifies you to the whole world, it is the first thing you learn to write and to then be told 26 years later that the name you thought was yours wasn't originally, that too would be hard to handle. "My mother had named me Liam Riley Gainford." Michael looked down as he repeated this name again quietly to himself as if he was tested it out or something.

I must have started to shake or something as he grabbed my hand. "Don't worry Phoebe; I am not going to change my name of anything. I am still Michael" he said with a smile. I was comforted by this actually.

"Within a couple of days I discovered that my father had died in a drink driving accident of his making and my mother was alive. She worked only ten minutes from where I was. I wanted to rush out and find her, but thank fully Samuel set me straight. A crime had been committed here and if I went and told her who I was then the police might be called and my father would be facing charges. I knew regardless of everything I didn't want that happening. My parents were suffering enough"

"So did you still meet your mother?"

"Yes, did Eva ever tell you that I rang her?"

"No, she didn't" I said angrily. I was instantly mad at my cousin. Why didn't she tell me?

"It took me a couple of days but I came up with a plan. Eva got my press pass and ID, and I decided I would pretend to be a journalist doing a story on that adoption agency I was adopted through 25 years later. I presented myself as a journalist doing on story on what happened to the parents and children who were involved in the scandal. It had been nig news at the time. I contacted my mother and she surprisingly agreed to be interviewed. Two days later I was meeting her in a cafe. Phoebe, I wish you had been there with me. To meet the person who is your mother for the first time, it's crazy, I can't even describe it. Fear, trepidation and excitement took over me. I remember her walking in; she told me that she would be wearing a black shirt and jeans."

Michael suddenly stops and rubs his eyes. I can't make out if he trying to stop himself from crying or if he is just tired. He looks up scrunching up his lips and looking at the skyline. "What did she look like?" I asked curious.

"I have her eyes. When she came and sat with me it was the first thing I noticed. I had to look down as I was worried she would notice the same thing. She was tanned and looked young actually. She had dark hair, was slim built and not that tall really." Michael took his glass of wine and sat there quietly as he finished his wine.

"I asked her about herself and her son's father. She told me that she was 16 and in high school when she had met him. She loved that this guy in his early twenties was so interested in her. Her parents had been very against the relationship but she didn't care. She agreed to have sex with him wanting to keep him happy and then got pregnant. She was petrified. She expected him to look after her and the baby, but he didn't want the baby. He wanted her to have an abortion, even drove her to a women's centre at the time but she couldn't do it. She then agreed to adopt me out but when I was born she couldn't do it. My mother took me home to her parents house, though was then having financial problems. She chased my father for child support and somehow they got back together and where even living together. Soon my parents somehow got very heavy into drugs. My mom isn't too sure but one day my father took me out and didn't bring me back. He really didn't want the responsibility or burden of a child. That was when I was handed over to the adoption agency we believe. My father ensured my mother went on a major bender, drinking and drugs for a few days straight and told her that I had died in my sleep. She was so high constantly that she would believe anything" Tears were now racing down our faces. This was a reality that we both thought we would never have to consider. Thought's race back to what it must have been like for my father before he was adopted. I was actually glad that Michael was spared all of that.

"Phoebe my birth father sold me and probably used that money to buy booze and drugs" His voice was strained and I closed the gap between us. Taking him in my hands and kissing him. I wanted him to know that I was still here. I went to the kitchen to get him and me a glass of water. Alcohol was not the appropriate thing to drink now.

"Can you handle hearing more?" Michael asks me seriously.

"Yes" I say confidently, but I figured nothing else could be as bad as this.

"My mother accepted the news even though she never saw the baby's body or the gravestone. That wasn't until two years later when a police officer knocked on her door and told her about me having been adopted. She had straightened herself up a bit by this point though was still with my birth father. My mother confronted my father with this and he admitted the truth to her. She spent the next couple of years trying to find me but there was no trace of me, she said that they found two possible children that could have been hers, one in Vegas or one in Seattle. Of course you and I now that the latter baby was actually me, her real soon. But Mr Clayton Fuller was too smart. He had covered his tracks too well" he said. I noticed that he didn't refer to Mr Fuller as his dad just then. I wonder if that was accidental or deliberate. I didn't want to ask him.

"My mother then told me that she gave up and prayed that her child would have a wonderful life. She even accepted that her son probably would have been better off in a safer and more secure home, but she loved him so much. She only had me for one month of her life. I took some comfort knowing that my birth date was the same as I had been told all my life. After she told me everything and we ate lunch, I asked her what if I did somehow I did find her son during my investigation. She looked so sombre at the thought. I knew she had been thinking about it for a long time. She shook her head and then looked at really looked at me. Oh gosh Phoebe, she looked straight through me, it was as if she knew, I think she might have known it was me" He stood up, panicked and started to pace. He was in such turmoil and pain; I didn't know what to do. I stood up and held him. I put my hands on his face and lowered his head so he could see me; I wanted him to look me in the eyes to know no matter what I was here. Gradually he calmed down.

"She didn't say anything. I don't really know if she knew but maybe. She wouldn't give anything away. She said that she wouldn't want to destroy the life that her son was living; she loved him too much even to this day. She did say that maybe one day she would like a letter telling her what he was doing and such but she didn't want a return address or anything. All she wanted was some closure. She wrote her address down on a piece for me and that was it. She got up, we shook hands and she smiled sweetly at me."

Michael sat back on the couch. He was exhausted just telling me everything. If I could take away all his pain I would have, but nothing could fix that now. "What did you do after that?"

"I stayed with Samuel, got drunk a few times, gambled and then decided to leave. I got on the first plane I could and found myself in Texas of all places. I only stayed one night. I booked a seat on a train and before I got on it, I rang you. I desperately wanted to hear your voice. I almost came home after you asked me to return but I couldn't. I was still trying to get my head around everything. I was in a very dark place and I knew if I returned then and there I would just chase you away. So I got on the train and found myself in New York with my sister. I stayed there for three weeks. I spent hours talking to her and I realized that regardless of all these lies, my love for you wasn't a lie. It was the only thing I could rely on" My heart melted, that was one of the most incredible things I had ever heard. I reached up and kissed him. I allowed him, no I begged him to touch me. I felt the need to make him feel secure again. Michael composed himself quickly and sat me down. He kneeled down to look at me straight in the eyes. I felt self conscious for some reason.

"Phoebe, I am not necessarily the same person I was when I left. I am not going to go back and work at my dad's law firm now. I will do something in law but not that. I don't think I can represent people who have committed crimes when I am a victim of one. I still need to work this one out. Also you need to work out if you can accept me as I am now. I am yet to forgive my parents here in Seattle and I don't want to see them for awhile at the very least. There is also the matter of you and a particular doctor" He said grizzly.

My jaw drops and I wonder what he knows. "What do you mean?" I ask quickly

"Phoebe you are an amazing person. Any warm blooded straight male would want you. When I arrived at the wedding I saw you with him and I saw him kiss you. Then I also saw the way he looked at you in the reception. I know that look as it is the same way I look at you"

I stood up startled and bite my lip. I don't know what to say at all. Michael stands up and spins me to face him "I am not angry at you, in fact I blame myself for giving him the opportunity to be with you. I just want you to make the right choices for you. I love you so much Phoebe and I only want you to be happy now. If it means letting you go then that is fine. Please think about it all, take some time."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. I didn't know what to think anymore. I wanted him so much but I was scared now. If he even thinks he is different then what if these differences are too big to handle. I had to admit that Andrew and I did have some chemistry and a lot in common. But I had so much history with Michael.

"Will you at least come to bed with me tonight?" I ask.

"Yes but only to sleep. That is all." I accept his condition.

The next morning I wake up and feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. Michael was still asleep. I got up showered and dressed. I put on a top and skirt then pulled my hair into a pony tail. I didn't even consider putting on makeup.

"Good morning' I heard Michael say. I looked over and smiled. He looked a bit better with some sleep.

"Morning, Can I get you anything? I need to go out today." I said casually. I didn't want to cause him any more pain than he had experienced.

"No I can manage." He says stretching. "Phoebe I meant what I said last night everything is up to you now. Do whatever, see who ever and talk to whoever you want but make sure you are looking after yourself first" his words were strong.

"There is one thing I need to know. Will you ever leave me again?" I ask. He looks down and he can't respond. He doesn't know really. I know that if I stay with him it will be my job to heal him. Am I strong enough to do this?

"I hope I never have to leave" He says.

I walk out of the bedroom and grab my car keys. I am not surprised to find Taylor waiting me with two travel cups of hot coffee. How does he know how to do this at the perfect time always?

"Thanks Taylor" I say smiling politely at him

"Anytime! Let's go, I will drive you to where ever you need and want to go. Do you need to see Dr Barker before going to your parent's house for lunch" He says. I am shocked at his revelation. I had only just decided myself to see Andrew and decide what is happening there like only an hour ago. We walk down the corridor and go down the elevator.

"Taylor how is it you are always there at the right time and know what ever I am thinking. I have watched you for years, you can pre-empt all of my parent's actions and you seem to know when I will need something. Can you read my mind or something?" I ask

He smiles and laughs at my comment. "No Phoebe I can't read your mind. I have worked with your parents for a long time and they keep a pretty regular routine so that helps. When it comes to you I just know I guess" He says looking at me. His lips are curled into a small smile and my heart feels heavy. The elevator opens at the garage and he opens my car door for me. I am about to get into the car when I stop. I go over and throw my arms around Taylor, taking him by shock. "I love you too Taylor" I whisper into his ear. Taylor closes his eyes and just nods at me. He doesn't need to say anything; I already know he loves me like his daughter. I also know that we will never speak of those words I just shared with him and how he feels again. He wouldn't consider it appropriate. I do not mind really, as it that isn't what is important.

We arrive at Andrews's apartment. I don't really know what I am doing here, but for some reason I need to talk to him. I need to know. There is no door man, and I don't have to be buzzed in thankfully as I think I might chicken out if I did. I knock on the door and I wait for him to answer. He answers wearing a pair of jeans, no shirt and wet hair. _I have knocked on his door twice and both times he has answered the door exactly like this._

"Phoebe, Hi. I didn't expect to see you" He says shocked but seemingly happy that I am here. _I didn't expect to be here either _I say to myself. He lets me in and I look around. His apartment is the epitome of a bachelor pad. It is very functional and not overly furnished. He spends so much time at the hospital that I would doubt that he would even worry about how much furniture he has. "Can I get you a cup of tea or coffee or anything?"

"Do you have any fruit juice?" I ask and he nods. I follow him into his kitchen. He looks dumbfounded at a juicer that looks as if it had never been used. "Do you know what you are doing?" I ask trying not to laugh. Here was one of the most intelligent and best doctors I have ever met, losing a battle with an electronic juicer. Though who was I to talk, my kitchen skills were still very poor.

"No. I have no idea. My family gave it to me last year as a Christmas gift." He says looking flabbergasted. I giggle at him. He flashes me his award winning smile. I feel strangely relaxed and guilt builds up in me. I want to run but either my head or heart doesn't let me.

"Let me try" I say as I examine the beast. I read the instructions that as still in its wrapper. I flash it at him and shake my head.

"Phoebe, I am a guy. Reading instructions would be like asking for directions. I just can't do it." I roll my eyes and shake my head. I check that it is all assembled and plug it in. I am suddenly proud of my achievement. I grab the oranges on his counter and cut them into quarters, feeding them through funnel to be juiced. Andrew passes me two glasses and I fill them. We both go for a drink and it tastes awful. Michael examines the juice as if using all his medical knowledge. He grabs a spoon and holds up something.

"Phoebe, did you peel the skin off it the oranges?" He asks. I bang my hand on my forehead at my stupidity. We both laugh and decide coffee would be more preferable. At least this is something we can both make. Taking our cups of coffee we sit back on the couch. I take long and slow breaths looking for confidence to do this. I am searching for answers to questions that I don't know if I have or not. Oh gosh I am so confused

"It was a wonderful wedding yesterday wasn't it? My cousin and your brother are going to make each other very happy" I point out.

"Yes. My mother is now praying that I and my other brother will finally find someone get married now and she is secretly praying for grandchildren now" He says. I felt uncomfortable at the fact he spoke about the marriage part but brushed it off.

"I can't see Eva having children for awhile. Eventually yes" I said. Then there was a sudden silence between us. Tension was building up and a white elephant was building up.

We both try to break the tension by talking at the same time. "Sorry please talk Phoebe"

"No. no, I interrupted. You talk please" I said begging him even.

"I was just wondering how you are finding the obstetrics department." He said. He is trying to break the tension by talking about work. Though I really want to talk to him about something else. But I am not game to bring it up.

"It's fantastic. I wish I could spend the rest of my residency there" Andrew smiles at me and he extends his hand out. I suspect he is about to stroke my hair but stops, most likely when he sees the anticipation and fear on my face. "Andrew we need to talk" I say and he sits up straight.

"We are talking" he says waiting for me. I groan a little

"Last night by the dock when you were talking about the girl who you were interested in, I thought it was someone else at the hospital." Andrew has chocked his head to the side at my ignorance.

"Why would you have thought that?" he asks.

"Why would I think otherwise" I say shrugging my shoulders

"Phoebe Grey. That night you passed out in my hotel room I laid on that bed watching you sleep for hours. I had never seen anything so perfect ever. I have watched you at the hospital and you have so much potential to be an incredible doctor. Last night I thought you would have realized by now. I can't keep my eyes off you. I have been a mess at work this week, I have been trying to concentrate on my patients but I can't keep my eyes off you." I didn't know how to feel. My emotions were so mixed up that I could barely breathe.

I opened my mouth to talk but words were failing me. I started to twirl the end of my pony tail with my fingers.

"Phoebe, tell me honestly. Why are you here?" He asks. I look at my fingers and then I look up until I finally find his eyes.

"Michael came back last night. He arrived at the wedding" I watch him carefully to gauge his reaction.

"I saw actually. Only briefly though. At the end of the wedding I was looking for you and I saw you leave with him" His mood is gloomy. "So again Phoebe, why are you here?"

"I needed to know. I needed to know if you really felt that way for me that you mentioned last night and if ... and if" I stand up quickly. I don't know if I can look at him I have never felt so conflicted and unsure in my life. I don't notice him stand up behind me and place him hands on my upper arms.

"If what, Phoebe?" He says tenderly.

"If I feel the same way" I said hanging my head down. I feel his hands run down my back, all I feel is sensation. "I have to go" I say walking away but he doesn't let go of me.

"Don't go Phoebe. Please stay." He asks. I turn to face him and I slump my shoulders.

"Andrew I am sorry. I just don't know. I really have to go. I promised my parents I would meet them for lunch." I say thankful for the honest excuse to leave. I walk out quickly and get into the car. I am so appreciative that Taylor is here, he helps me make a fast getaway!

I thought seeing Andrew and he learning that Michael was back would end whatever he was feeling and would confirm to me that I didn't feel anything for him, except for friendship and my great respect for him as a doctor. Though it didn't work out like that. I arrive at my parent's house. I can't believe I have remained as composed as I have. I walk in and look for my mom. I see her outside and walk straight to her.

"Hi Angel" she says smiling at me. I start to clench my hand and tremble a little. Immediately tears run down my face and I sob. Mom throws her arms me. "Oh Phoebe" she says trying to calm me. I faintly notice Dad with Ted approach us. Dad places his hand on my back. I slowly stop crying. Ted comes over to me and grips me tight once my parents have let me go.

"I didn't know you would be here today Ted" I say putting my arm around him.

"I can leave if you want me to. I just had to come and discuss something with mom and dad." He says

"No stay please. Can you stay?"I ask him.

"Yes, just let me ring Hayley. She is at home but has a friend with her" he says walking back inside and pulling his cell phone.

"What has Michael done? I will kill him if he has hurt you again" My dad says.

"Dad he hasn't done anything. I just don't know how I feel." I walk a few feet away from my parents and turn to face them. "I didn't realize until last night that Andrew felt the way he did and I started to think did I feel the same way, and then Michael spilled his entire soul to me. However he then told me to work out what I want and then he wouldn't tell me if her would leave again or not" I was rambling and my mother looked confused. Dad didn't though; he knew the background to my whole ramble. In a way I would be disappointed if he hadn't. I also suspect that Taylor more than likely told him I went to see Andrew. Why do I always do this to myself? I did it before, I went to see Brent and determine if I was interested in him once, and now I have done it again. The only thing was that was different was when I left Brent I knew that it was only Michael I wanted; now I don't.

My parents walked me back inside the house where I sit down next to Ted. It strangely felt like we did as kids, when our parents needed to talk to us about something or we were in trouble. Ted and I would sit together on one side of the couch and they would sit on the opposite side so they can look at us.

I tell my family everything; about what Michael told me last night and this morning. I emphasize that he told me to _do whatever, see who ever and talk to whoever I wanted._ I had used this as my justification for seeing Andrew. I also explained to my parents how Andrew had spoken to me last night and that I went and saw him this morning. My parents sat there quietly and listened to everything I said. Ted put him arm around me and didn't know what to say. After I finished I felt like I had run a marathon.

"So any good advice you want to impart?" I ask

"I think we should eat some lunch. Who would like a glass of wine?" Dad says. My mouth automatically opens in disgust. I have just poured out my whole heart to my family and my dad wants us to go and eat?

"Dad you want to eat after I have told you all that?" I reprimanded him

"Will eating lunch make the situation worse?" he asked in his know it all tone of voice.

"No"

"Did you eat any breakfast?"

"I had a coffee"

"Then no you didn't eat breakfast. So yes we are going to eat lunch after everything you have said" I shrugged knowing that dad would always win these types of discussions.

Gail put four plates of my promised Spaghetti Bolognese and the red wine dad chose complemented it perfectly. I tried to eat as much as I could as my father always had issues with wasted food, but it was hard. I wondered what Andrew and Michael would be doing now. I was thankful when lunch was over. Mom takes me outside to talk and we sit outside on the outdoor furniture.

"I love this spot of the house." I say taking in the harmony. "Mom what do you think I should do?" I ask as the harmony I felt filters away.

"Oh angel, I do not know. Love is a funny thing, you can't control it." Mom said.

"Uncle Elliot once told me, actually told me on several occasions that you helped dad accept himself. Even dad said once that it was because of you that life was so much better. What did they mean by that?" I asked Mom grinned a little.

"I was very young when I met your dad and as you can tell from those photos you once found he had had very interesting and exotic relationships beforehand, if you would even call them that. Your father doesn't refer to them as relationships. I was your dad's first relationship and he was constantly concerned that I would leave. He found it very difficult to accept that people loved him. It took him awhile to accept that I loved him unconditionally, but he got there. Then your brother and you came along and that really sealed the deal for him. Your father needed to realise that he was worthy of love. That is why he protects everyone so much, he just loves us all so much." Mom said smiling. "Why did you ask me that question?"

"Because I know that if I want to stay with Michael then he is going to need help to heal. He feels so lost and I do not know if I am strong enough to give him everything only to find him gone again one day. Also he has changed a bit, he seems rather dark and I do not like it to be honest, but I love him" I explain. Mom looks worried and I don't blame her.

"What do you feel when you are with Andrew?" Mom asks now biting her lip.

"I haven't known him that long but it is like, I have known him for longer. Professionally it is fantastic and I feel very relaxed with him. He kissed me and I didn't want to push him away. Although I do not know if I am mixing up the rush of this brilliant doctor praising me and telling me he has feelings with me with friendship."

I didn't have any ideas nor would my parents tell me who to choose. Dad later sat with me and Mom. They both told me that they trusted me enough to make my own decisions and that no matter what decision I made I would make the right one for me. Great! All my life I have been asking my dad to back off and the one time I would give anything for him to control my life, he stands a mile away. I tried to distract myself at my parent's house as I didn't know where to go. I read medical books then the manuscript for Eva's new book and even some reports for a new company dad was purchasing and planning on selling off the parts. Ted then came and found me and asked me to go for a walk with him.

I soon found ourselves sitting on the coast next to my parent's house with Ted. This cliff was where Ted and I once proclaimed as the best hiding spot and we use to go to as young children. Ted figured that I just wanted to hide from the world. I sat with him as we talked about everything and anything. It was very late now.

"I feel really childish" I say to Ted who looks at me curiously.

"Childish? Why would you think that?"

"Because the second dad decides that I can make all my own decisions without interference I come home and start to cry, tell them everything and ask them for help"

"I think that is just being wise really. Mom and Dad are on the ball with stuff like this." Ted actually made me feel better but he has done this all his life.

"Hey, when I arrived here you told me that you want to talk to mom and dad about something. What was it? Is Hayley and the baby well?"

"Yes they are fine. I wanted to talk to them as Hayley and I have been talking about baby names and she like parts of the baby name having a family members name in it. She doesn't like her father's name John but she doesn't mind Christian. We both like our mother's names, Mary and Anastasia. I just wanted to ask our parents how they felt about it. Initially I wanted to use the name Elliot but Eva has reserved it should they have a boy in the future."

"Hayley is over twenty weeks now, have you had the full scan to check on the babies progress?" I asked putting all my newly found obstetrics knowledge into practice and happy to be able to focus and talk about something else than my love life.

"Yes the baby is perfect. Everything is going very well. In fact even found out the sex of the baby" Ted says smiling.

"You know? What is it?" I ask wanting to know so badly if I would have a niece or nephew.

"I am sorry but you will just have wait and see like everyone else." He gloated.

"Ted how did you know that you wanted Hayley to be the one you wanted to be with always?" I asked.

"Because when I woke up and looked at her I didn't want to be with anyone else. I didn't care if I didn't talk to anyone else, it didn't matter to me. I felt whole with her. I knew she would make me a better person. I knew this within the first few weeks of knowing her." He said dreamily. "Phoebe deep down I think you have already know who you want to be with. You just need to accept it. Trust yourself and your instinct, Phoebe Grace Grey" It was the single best piece of advice I had ever heard. '_Trust yourself'_

"Ted. I know what I need to do now. I know who I want to be with. There is no doubt in my mind" I say feeling relaxed as if the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders.

"You do?" He says shocked. "Who are you going to see Michael or Andrew" I consider telling him but deviously I throw his own words back at him.

"I am sorry but you will just have wait and see like everyone else." I say gloating just like he did before. Privately I didn't want to tell him just in case the man I had chosen decided that I wasn't really worth it. I got on the phone and rang him, asking him to meet me. He promised to leave quickly. Taylor drove me to my destination. There he was and I couldn't help but cry. I knew that this was the best decision for me and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my overly long chapter but it I didn't want to break it into two. I wanted it whole so I could hear who you think Phoebe has gone to meet. Please review and tell me which team you are on!**


	74. Chapter 74: Accepting Love

_Author's note- sorry I must annoy you all with these._

_First off thank you everyone's responses to the last chapter. It really means __**A LOT**__ to me to know that people out there do care all care about this story. I am sorry but Phoebe can only be with one guy though. I couldn't imagine her as a swinger or anything. Could you imagine Christian's reaction if she was a swinger? Actually that could make for a fun fan fiction. I will be honest. I am a rather concerned about this chapter. I hope it can live up to the hype in my head that the past one created. I hope there are enough twists in it for you all. BTW- I now I have spelt Elliot and Kate's daughter as Eva rather than Ava as one reviewer pointed out. I realized this error too late so I have just kept using Ava, but I will change it to Ava from now on and will go back and change the other chapters as I get time._

_**Also the biggest shout out to the best a special person out there who helped me when I was struggling with this chapter and gave me advice after I finished it. She has told me that she doesn't need the publicity but I hope she knows how important she is!**_

_Regards and have a very joyful new year.  
_Maria Amore

* * *

**Accepting ****Love**

**Phoebes POV:**

When I finally arrived at my destination he was already waiting for me. I couldn't help but cry. I knew that this was the best decision for me and that was all that mattered. I turned around and wiped my tears. Recomposing myself, I drew on the strength that everyone always told me I had. It was time to be in command but then I was going to have to tackle things differently. If he wanted me then we would have to play it by my rules. It is time for my heart and head to sign a peace treaty.

I was surprised by how quickly he got ready and arrived. Did he suspect this encounter? No chance. In fact there was a chance he wouldn't accept. I considered the possibility that the drama that would come now with our union would be too much or that he wouldn't be able to keep up with all my demands. I asked him to meet me at the space needle for dinner. I knew that this would be a special place to meet as the surrounds would help us reflect on happier moments. We had not long ago spent time looking at city lights. It was one of the last times we were truly at ease out with each other. Why did things feel so easy then? It wasn't that long ago.

He looks wonderful but also very troubled. I note his eyes examining the people around me. He is looking around to see who is with me. Taylor had been more and more protective of me lately. Though his eyes do not wander far when he realizes what I am wearing and how much skin I am showing. To be honest I am a little shy over what I am wearing but alas it will ensure I have his attention.

I hug myself in a congratulatory manner that I did in fact get changed. I couldn't go back to Escala so I went into my old bedroom and found a little black dress that I had bought awhile back. It had rather figure hugging, had a halter neckline and was only a few inches below my backside. I remember having purchased it once with Hayley, but I never wore it. I bought it home and realized it was way too short to wear to most events and parties that I attended. It made me look taller than I really was and even I had to say I looked at hot. I put on a pair of black high heeled shoes and fixed my hair so the curls would softly float below my chest and back.

Before I left my parents house I went to my dad's study and grabbed a pad of legal paper. I had decided that if I wanted this relationship to work, then maybe I should set down a set of rules if you will. I needed to make sure that we could make this work. I hadn't expected my father to be there in the study to be honest. Sunday evenings were usually spent with my mom.

(In the study- before Phoebe goes to the Seattle needle)

"Phoebe!" Dad says in the same voice he used when I was young and telling me off for poor behavior. He looks disapproving at my dress. I roll my eyes praying I am not about to have an argument over this with him. He was sitting at his desk on his laptop and more than likely answering emails, but he has pushed it away so he can focus on me.

"Drop it Dad. I can't go to Escala and get changed. This is the only dresses I still have left here that fits me, unless you want me to ask mom to borrow that super short silver dress" I argue back. He raises his eyebrow at me and has cocked his head to the side in his usual manner. Dad doesn't find the humor in my comment, but I didn't think he would.

"And why on earth can you not go back to the apartment. Last time I looked my name was on the deed" he said aggravated.

I explain "Because I can't right now. I can and will later tonight but not now." Dad looks puzzled and I know that I am not going to get out of this easily. I go and rest against his desk so I am in front of him, though I soon realize this was a bad idea as it makes my dress look even shorter than it needed to be. "Dad I have made up my mind in terms of who I want to be with and I have told them a place to meet me. Ted gave me some advice and I finally decided to accept my heart, but I needed to appease my mind."

"But he won't be able to use his mind when he sees you in that dress. All the blood is going to rush from his head to his dick" he says crudely. I give me father a look of revulsion and shock due to the use of his words. Though deep down I think this may be my plan.

"I have to go dad. I will ring you tomorrow after I get home from work." I grab the paper that I had until now been able to hide. I know that Dad is unsatisfied with my answers.

"Before you go, what is that paper for" he asks. I sigh horrified that I am may have to explain this.

"I want to write a letter and needed some paper" I replied innocently and nonchalant. He is never going to buy that answer.

"Stop!" He says with such authority that I have to obey. "You know I don't appreciate lies. What is the real reason?" dad says gripping the paper on one side. I sigh. Dad softens his facial expression. "Please Phoebe, just tell me. I just don't want you to be making bad decision or getting hurt."

"Doesn't anything get past you?" I say rolling my eyes but dad mood and facial expression in unreadable now. I explain why I need it and that I don't have the time nor do I have the interest to stop at a store to buy paper. Dad is visibly fearful at what I am saying. He is clenching his hair with both hands, in what my mother refers to as a '_Christian Grey Double Exasperation'._

"You want a contract on how you two will run your life and relationship?" he asks. Dad has stood up and seems scared. Dad is pacing but he doesn't take his eyes off me. He seems so strange. I don't see what the big deal is, it is unconventional but it will make things easier.  
"Yes, kind of. I just want to know what he wants from me and what I want from him. I am just seeking some sort of help." I respond.

"Hard and Soft limits" he says softly to himself and shakes his head.

"What limits?" I ask.

Dad turns his head to face me and it shocked that I heard him. "Don't even ask" The look on his face is so intimidating that I don't dare to pursue it. Though I think I understand what he means but then I also don't.

"Daddy", I only refer to him as "daddy' rather than 'dad' when I want him to listen and twist him around my finger. "It is just so we know what to expect from each other. There isn't much trust in our relationship. We need to build it up."

"What do you mean there's no trust. Damn it Phoebe, who are you going to meet?" There was the question I was trying to avoid. Who was I going to meet? I know what is going through his mind. I avoided eye contact but dad gently tilted my head so I would have to face him. "  
There have only been three men that I have had any sort of relationship or interest in. The first was Brent. The first boyfriend I think I loved. Whilst I hated what he did to me and what his sister did. I did respect his attempts to reform himself. After his sister stole the file and Michael left, Brent approached me to apologize and I met him at local coffee shop were you could see part of the Seattle skyline. He knew she was up to something but according to him, he didn't realize the ramifications of what she was doing. We had coffee and talked about life. I knew that he still loved me and part of me still felt something for him.

He seemed smaller than he ever did and I really pitied him. His sister had moved out of state after we confronted her. Dad and Mr Fuller must have done a real job at destroying her as she found it really hard to get a job in a major city and regardless of her experience and training; she had to accept a small time job in a rural county. She had lost so much as a result of that file that in the end she got hurt even just as much as everyone else. Her life was in shambles. Brent said that it had even destroyed the fabric of his family. I had to do a lot of convincing to ensure that White didn't tell any of my parents that I had met him that day. This would have really tipped my dad off.

The second and most significant of course was Michael who was the one I thought I would marry at the end of the year, have children with and grow old with. Now even though has returned, I am yet to feel the same thing and I don't want to live with the fear that he may run from me rather than to me, should the going got tough. But we have had over four year's together, graduations and so many times. Surely our history would save us. Wouldn't it? But there is never any assurance in life.

The issue I also really had was that I wanted him to forgive his parents though I doubt that this would happen anytime so. As a medical student I was taught the power of forgiveness. Forgiveness can benefit your mental and physical health, if you can bring yourself to forgive, then health wise you can only benefit. Michael is so strong but at the end of the day he is human, I am worried that all his in built anger who lead to, bitterness, resentment and maybe even depression. Forgiveness is healing. If Michael can't find it in his heart to forgive then I am worried it will impact on our future, what is displaces his anger on to me or worse any children we may have in the future. I need to make him realize somehow that forgiveness is healing.

Then there is Andrew, who has just recently come into my life but I with the force of a freight train. Though I haven't really had a relationship with him yet but it would definitely complement my life if we did. As much as I wish I could, I can't deny the strong attraction between us. I can't explain it, but I can feel it. It's electric; it's like a strong magnetic force. I know he is willing and he has a spotless background check. My dad did one on his whole family when Ava started to date Jonathon. My parents didn't know each other very long before they got married and have got an outstandingly devoted relationships, so who cares if I it has only been 5 weeks.

Ted's comment hit me hard and I knew that out of these three men, I wanted one of them and knew it was time to move! "Phoebe, I demand you to tell me who you are meeting" he said making me feel like an 8 year old. I failed to directly answer dad last questions as to who I was going to meet tonight, but I asked my dad an important question. "Dad let me I ask you one more question...

* * *

(Back to the Seattle Needle)

His jaw drops at the sight of me and my dress. "Wow Phoebe, I have never seen you in that dress before. Were you wearing this earlier today" He shakes his head and then examines the hem line of the dress with his eyes, and then looks at my exposed thighs. I am not embarrassed by this at all, in fact as I sit; I cross my legs at an angle that ensures he has to view them until our dinner comes. I only wish I would be able to eat with my body at this angle.

"A casual top and skirt doesn't fit the dress code around here. I bought this dress it a few years ago whilst shopping with my sister-in-law Hayley. We were having fun and she convinced me to buy it but I have not had a chance to wear it till now. Don't you like the dress?" I ask looking at him through the corner of my eyes.

"Yes, I like it. Damn I like it a lot" He picks up his jaw from the ground. "The dress is just unexpected. You telling me to meet here is unexpected but I get the feeling that the unexpected is the theme of this evening. I do expect that I will be sending flowers to thank you sister-in-law over this dress." I smile knowing I have the dominant hand right now. I only hope he doesn't realize that I am faking this sexual self confidence. I almost feel like I should hand back my Harvard degree. This is the first time I am using my sexual prowess to my advantage, I don' want another relationship where I feel like the wool can be pulled over my eye's again. I have had relationships with three people ever.

The waitress comes over and takes our order. I watch him as he orders the steak with vegetable and mash, I need to analyze him, is he really who I want to be with. I know what Ted told me but I had to be sure. If I wasn't then I would walk out of this restaurant and just continue with my life and look for other love interests. I order the fish but I decide on a soda water than wine, unless I need it later. I need to keep a clear head. My history with alcohol in is enough of a warning and I know that if it is arms reach I will use it to keep me calm.  
"So Phoebe, why did you want to meet me here?" he asks

"Because I am hungry and the food is good. Also I like the view from here. You enjoyed it last time we looked over a city, and I enjoyed it too. We were both so relaxed together that I thought it would be appropriate place to really now start things over again, if you're willing" I felt a stab of shame here; this wasn't exclusive to him and I.

"Yes I remember. But I was surprised you would want to meet me here as it is very public" he said looking relieved and curiously.

"Me too to be honest, I had thought I would want to do this in private, but here we are. But there is a lot of safety to being in public" I said.

"But there is also a lot of danger. What if there is a paparazzi or someone is taking photos. Your current relationship status is well known in the media. You being here with me would make for some juicy news" It would make juicy news if I was here with any of the three guys that have played a part in my life.

"So should we talk Phoebe?" He seems a little nervous and wants to get to the point of the matter.

"Yes. Let's talk. How are we going to make our relationship work? You have told me you want to, right?"

"Oh yes. That I do" with his confirmation I take out the legal pad and pen. I write both our names on it. "What are doing?" he asks curiously.

"We are going to write down the conditions of our relationship" I say formally. He is taken back by this and so would I. But I am pretty happy doing this right now.

"What one earth. Conditions?" he says annoyed and laughing lightly. I am careful not to change my expression and he sits back on his chair.

"I know that this isn't standard but I need some reassurance. Consider my past relationships, I just need some security. Does that make sense?" I ask trying to reassure him.

"Phoebe security in relationships is based on trust" he says pointing, but he then realizes that he has not deserved my trust. His actions have shown that I can't predict his next move and as a result I do not think I can instantly trust anyone.

"That's the thing though; trust is hard for me now. Please let's try this and if things work then we can scrap it" I tell him.

"Okay, Phoebe I will play by your rules" he says rising his arms. I smile and say a quiet prayer that this will work out.

"If we leave this restaurant tonight together, what do you want from me?" I ask.

"I want to be with you, damn I even hope you will marry me" He said surprised that he has said that. I automatically look at my engagement ring. I should have taken it off. No matter what happens after I leave this restaurant the ring won't mean the same.

"Marriage, I have been asked twice" I said smiling.  
"Twice hey?" he says smirking.

"Kind of, you see my past boyfriend asked me once and I said I didn't know, and then the next time he asked, the next day actually, I said yes. But he then ran off and you know then the deal was void" I can hear the sarcasm in my voice.

"Void? Are you sure?' he is concerned over this status.

"Yes." I start to write down his objectives and he eyes off what I am writing

"But you are still wearing your ring" he says. I look down and he right. I remove it and place it on the table. His expression is unreadable.

"I have never seen you like this Phoebe." He says scrunching his lips to the side.

"It's because I haven't felt this way before. I asked you to come here because you are the one I want to be with but I am just so confused." I say meekly but gather strength quickly. "When there was something I didn't understand when I was a student, I would write and break it down to be able to understand it. This is a way I make things work."

"Fine! What do you want me to agree upon?"

"First thing is leaving. If you leave me then it's off. No more relationship and no more chances. Same for me, if I leave you then that's it. I believe you could refer to it as a hard limit for me" I explain using my dad's terminology from before.

"I guess that is a way to put it" he shrugs. "I understand why that is important"

"I also want you to understand that my family means everything to me. If my family doesn't agree to you being with me then, it's over also. I won't stay with you and there is a chance that they my father and mother will ask me to stay away from you as they are worried about me getting hurt" He looks concerned and I am sure that he is reflecting on past encounters with my family.

"I know that is weird as I have told you that I do things to assert my independence especially from my father and I am my own person. However my family is a little hard to live in without their acceptance and I do not know if they will accept you especially if you continue your recent behavior. "Yes I kind of get that impression. Does that mean I have talk to your father?

"No, my father will find you after I speak to him tomorrow and let him know how this went." I say menacing. I try to hide my smirk, but I know for a fact that he will seek him out. "If you are worried about that, then relax. I am willing to give them some time to come around o us being together should they not be happy"

"Then I will do whatever I need to do to ensure I get their full trust. I did have it once didn't I?" He asks.

"Yes you did" His question makes me think and I realize that at one time Brent, Michael and Andrew have all had my family's trust to some extent. This fact interests me greatly actually but I decide that I don't to dwell on it.

"What else do you want me to agree to?" he asks. His demeanor towards my proposal has eased and I think he is starting to accept it.

"I want you to understand that my work means a lot to me"

"Phoebe you know I know that." He grizzles

"No you don't. You haven't been with me after work. I want to be a brilliant doctor just like my grandmother was when she practiced. I have been spending all my free time focussing on work. You need to know that I may not focus a great deal of time on us as you may want, my residency is challenging and demanding of my time "I feel the need to point this out.

"I understand." He says firmly

"That doesn't bother you? It would bother me" I say

"I figure it comes with the package. You will have to accept that from me too. I too am ambitious"

"Really? Even though ..." he cuts me off.

"Yes even though. I am very ambitious you should know. If I wasn't as motivated in life then I wouldn't be here now. You are a mission in its self and one I want to take on" he is looking at me as if he can see right through me.

"Point taken, however are you sure you can handle me?" I ask challenging him

"Earlier today I would have said of course, now I am a little taken back. I do understand you are looking to protect yourself. You have been hurt and you need to know where you stand. You had your future husband run away from you rather than towards you. You have had a doctors admit his affection for you and even take a group of men to Vegas so he could be with you. And your first boyfriend could be viewed as a possibly whack job that is reformed but with a crazy ass family"

"That is a fair assessment. My last thing is honesty and telling each other everything. I won't keep anything from you and you don't keep anything from me" He nods his head quickly agreeing with me.

"Those are the things are all I want to add. What do you want from me?" If I want our relationship to work then he needed a chance.

"I guess I can't ask you to walk around naked all day when you are at home can I?

"Not when I security living with me and the fact that I often have family members pop on over." I say. "So you want to live with me"

"I thought that would be a foregone conclusion." He says.

"I don't know anything anymore. I don't even know if I know you." Hell to be honest of the three men who wanted me, I didn't know if I knew any of them. Brent had bought me great pain, Michael was so dark now and Andrew could just be more about lust.

Dinner finally came and by this time I was famished. My nerves were getting the best of me now. I need some strength."Waiter, excuse me, could you please get me a vodka martini" I ask

"NO!" He said angering me. "Waiter please disregards that order. She will just have a glass of red same as me, thank you" The waiter looks at us both unsure what to do. I scrunch up my forehead. "Thank You" he says sternly and the waiter scuttles off.

"Hey, why did you do that?" I ask

"It is my turn to add things and my first request is no hard liquor. Your exploits in Vegas are too well known amongst everyone and consider it me supporting your career. You can't go to work tomorrow if you have too much to drink. Wine is fine, but that is all." his eyes are dark now but so playful. I don't know if I like having simple decisions like that made for me but I did concede this.

I tilt my head a little and add it to the list."I will limit myself to wine, tea, soft drink and water with the occasional champagne. What else?"

"I don't want to eat your cooking. Your lack of skills there is also world known also. Let's hire a house keeper, or order in every night." I give to give him that. Gosh I couldn't even make orange using a modern state of the art juicer this morning. Poor Andrew he even drank some of it.

"I can handle that. You know your cooking isn't that fantastic either." I say in response

"Anything else you want to add."

"Damn it Phoebe I want to fuck you right now and that dress would make it very easy to do so. But I want you to beg me for it" I have never seen him so primordial

"Beg?" I say to question him; I am half laughing but half shocked.

"Yes beg" He says emphasizing the words. "I know that begging may be an alien idea to you, being the Grey family Princess that you are, but I want you to beg me to touch you and you will, that I can promise you Dr Grey"

"I didn't realize how cocky you are" I said but inside I was doing back flips.

"Maybe you haven't known me as well as you thought you did" he says challenging me.

"Or we never really know anyone ever." I said looking down unhappy.

He reaches over and left my chin with his hand. "It doesn't matter if it is 5 weeks or 4 years, there are always secrets. It is all about trust and being as open as we can"

"Anything else you want to add?"

"Yes. If you are here with me then those other two men are gone, at least in romantic sense. I need to know that you are going to devote yourself to me, just as I am"

I look up annoyed. "I have told you that Brent is gone! He is the one person my family could never accept and neither could I. I have met him once last month and avoided him all through college. I never want to see him again, it would mean I would be associated with his sister and I can never have that" I say.

"But that still leaves one more guy."

"I know and I won't be pursing him further. That is done and dusted" I say sternly. We finish dinner and are bought over the desert menu.

"I want to skip desert, how about you?" I shrug unconcerned. "I think we have thoroughly discussed all of this. Let's go before I do something that makes us get thrown out and on the front of every paper in Seattle tomorrow. I walk out with the am I hope I will be with forever and ever. I think back to the last questions I asked my dad, the questions which made sure I would arrive.

* * *

(Previously in Christian Greys study at the house)  
I failed to directly answer dads last question as to who I was going to meet tonight, but I asked my dad one important question. "Dad let me I ask you one more question and answer me seriously. Don't give me a daddy's little princess answer." Dad nods and is in his CEO mode. This is how I know I will get a straight answer.

"Do you think I am strong enough to help Michel heal? Can a human soul be mended by love and time alone?" Dad closes his eyes after I finish my questions. I would swear that he is trying to keep his tears at bay.

"Phoebe I am living proof that love and time can mend anything and you are just like your mother, you have more strength than you would ever know."

I lovingly smiled at my dad. I think I understood him completely now. I went over and hugged him and went to meet Michael at the Seattle Needle. His tortured soul now needed me and I would now have to help. Though I wouldn't be alone, my family would ensure I would always have them behind me for that I was sure of.

* * *

The next day I get up. I am exhausted; the past 24 hours have weighed down heavily on me. Michael isn't in bed with me. For a minute I wonder where he is, he didn't leave did he? My momentary paranoia is put at ease once he walks out of the shower. Wow he is up early. He comes over, kisses me as passionately as he did last night in bed my and grabs my left hand. He is analyzing it and frowns.

"I hate looking at your left hand without your engagement ring on" he says. "Void hey?" He frowns even more.

"It doesn't have to be a situation. We just need to build up trust that is all" I explain to him.

"That is why I did the agreement; it means we can gain trust quicker"

"I will make you some breakfast why don't you have a shower and get dressed. I want to drive you to work, like I use to do" He says.

"You don't have to do that" I tell him

"Yes I do. If you are willing to be there with me then I need to do the same. I do not know if I will always succeed but I want to at least try hard." I smile and proceed to get ready. I feel some trepidation about seeing Andrew, but I know that we are both professional. If not then it will only be three weeks before I rotate out to the Emergency Department.

Michael and I get into the car. I rather like driving in the early hours in the city as it seems really at peace at this time. I look over at Michael and then wonder. "How did you know about me getting drunk in Vegas?" I ask him.

"I was talking to you brother at the wedding and he told me that you all had gone and that you had a bad encounter. In fact I am going to go and see your brother today. He sent me a text message last night" he said. I suspect I know why Ted wants to see him. I had texted Ted last night letting him know how I went to meet. I know Ted would worry if I didn't tell him.  
"Is that where you are going after dropping me off? Because if it is then you will be early as Ted doesn't go in before 8am unless he has a conference call from over east or overseas." I inform him.

"I am going there second" he says not offering any more information. I think back to last night and one of my conditions of us continuing this relationship.

"Honestly and openness, my fourth point I believe. Where are you going first?" I ask. His facial expression is dark and nasty and I know he doesn't want to go where he is going or hated the thought of telling me.

"First I am going to my dad law office to clear out my desk. I am officially resigning today" he says and his mood changes completely. He had assumed that he would graduate from law school and work with his dad, just like Similarly Ted had always expected to work with dad. The pain that the truth has created is weighing heavily.

"Is you dad going to be there?" I ask sympathetically

"Phoebe, my dad is dead" he says referring to his biological father. I note that he doesn't consider Clayton fuller as his father. I feel so remorseful; regardless of everything Mr. Fuller had raised him.

"Okay is Clayton Fuller going to be there?"

"I don't know. He usually would be, but I do not know what he has been doing since I left town."

We arrive at the hospital and I kiss him good bye. "I will pick you up later tonight. Ring me when you get off" he says to me,

I walk into the hospital and get ready for my shift. I walk over to the **O**bstetrics Department and commence checking test results before rounds. An hour into my shift I get called to the offices. I walk in and find Andrew at his desk. I sigh and wish everything hadn't happened whilst he was still my Attending Physician for another 3 weeks. Stay professional I say to myself.

"Dr Grey, I am glad you could come, I have something for you" he says passing me a travel cup. I look curiously at it. "It is orange juice. I made it in my juicier this morning, no skin. I actually read the instruction" he says giving me his large smile.

"Thank you." I take deep breathes and I consider what to tell him next."I am sorry that I intruded on yesterday. It was not fair on you" I realize that I have to stop doing this type of thing.

"No, I am glad you came over." He says emotively. "I got to dance with you on Saturday night and then have you to myself in my house, though I think..." He is so happy and starts to reach for me. I step back "I am with Michael" I say quickly and loudly. He stops in his tracks and grimaces.

"What?" he says

"I am sorry but I am back with Michael. I love him and he needs me. We are starting again kind of." I explain. He reaches down and looks at my bare hand. He raises his eyebrows. "Really now?" he says holding up my hand.

"I took it off, I don't know if we will get married at the end of the year or not. Probably not, but I need to try and work at it." I look at him and the look of rejection comes on his face for a moment but it is short lived. "I am sorry if I have hurt you"

"No you haven't hurt me. I was in the wrong let's just forget it." He says trying not to look uncomfortable. "You yourself said that there were lots of girls interested in me. Maybe this is a sign that I should look elsewhere. Any suggestions" he says lightening the mood.

"Just the entire single female staff of this whole hospital" I tell him making him smile but it is an awkward smile.

"So Dr Grey, should we go? We are late for rounds" He says. We walk out and go and see our patients. I take a long deep breath of air, relieved that it all went so well and so quick. By 6:30pm I walk out of the hospital to Michael sitting in the car waiting for me. He looks better than he has the last few days.

"Hi" I say as he reaches over and kisses me. "Did you have a good day?" I ask

"It was definitely interesting. Let me take you home and I will tell you all about it" He says. I talk to him about the hospital, choosing which area of medicine I would like to specialize and everything. He listens happily asking me questions here and there. I am glad that the Seattle traffic is so bad tonight, as it gives us this time to just talk, it feels just like it did before he left.

We arrive at Escala rather late and go up the elevator. He looks over audaciously at me, "Should we try and break the elevator again?" he asks.

"Maybe on the weekend, right now I am hungry" I respond.

We get into the apartment and it smells brilliantly. "What is that smell? Is Ms Jones here?"

"No she isn't I cooked dinner and put it in the oven before I left to pick you up. I asked one the security guards to keep an eye on it for me" He says going to check on it. He looks please at his roast and it looks delicious. "I need to let the meat rest for 10 minutes"

"Excellent I want to go and get changed" I run off quickly and go to our room. In the short time that I have been a doctor I have mastered the two minute showers. _Our room again! _ I smile that I get to call it ours again. I put on a flowing dress, that isn't dressy but looks nice still. I return to the kitchen where Michael has swiftly set out the table with dinner.

"This looks fantastic. Maybe we should change that part of our agreement about getting a housekeeper." I respond.

"I actually rang an agency today; they have a few people we may be interested. They are going to email us their resumes." I nod and take a long drink of my wine.

"So you promised to tell me of about your day" I tell him. I am very interested to know what happened with his adoptive father and then with Ted. I rang my dad on my way to get coffee or tea 8:30 am from the hospital cafeteria. I had to let him know what happened with Michael last night. I wonder if dad spoke to him today or not. Dad is yet to ring me back.

Michael's light hearted mood disappears quickly. "It was quite a day!" he says.

"I am ready to listen, openness and honesty" I say quoting the agreement we made last night. He nods and commences.

"Well when I go to the law firm, I found my office exactly as it was. The only thing that was moved was files that I was working on, but my mug was there, and even my stationary. It was exactly how I left it. It was scary. It was like a living monument."

"You dad didn't have it cleared out?" I asked

"No, not at all. Phoebe I think he expected me to come back and work with him." He said sadly. I put my hand on my heart as I feel sorrow for them all. "I started to pack up my office and then I went to put my letter of resignation on the desk of my dad's assistant as neither of them were there year, but as I walked out my dad or Clayton Fuller, which ever you prefer turned up. Our eyes locked and neither of us knew what to say to each other." Oh gosh...  
"Phoebe, he came over to me and with each step that he came closer I got more and more shy and hate started to build up. He has lied so much, and he came so close to destroying us. I walked away. I refused to talk to him. His face, oh gosh his face when I walked away. I had never seen anything like it. Phoebe he has always been so strong and composed, but he was the opposite then. I didn't know him." Both Michael and I had stopped eating. I hung on to every word he said and was so drawn in. I moved off my chair and sat on his lap. I buried my face into his chest to feel him and for him to know I was here.

"I felt so wrong. He may have lied but my actions have hurt him so much. But I don't think I am strong enough to talk to him yet, though I do need to eventually. I learnt that today" he said whilst his eyes went so red. I kiss him softly and feel the stubble on his face. "Do you want any more dinner?" he asks me and I shake my head.

"Good because I have desert ready" I know he is changing the subject though I am fine with this. I understand. I help him clear the table and stack the dishwasher. He goes to the fridge and takes out a pie. He cuts two pieces and scoops some ice cream on them.

"This is amazing Michael." I say

"Yes I know" he says and his cocky self is back. "So do you want to hear me about the rest of my day?"

"Yes" I say simply

"So afterwards after getting a coffee I went over to Grey house" I cut him off at this time.

"What time did you get there?" I ask

"What does that matter?" he asks scrunching up his forehead.

"Just humor me" I tell him.

"It was between 9 to 9:30am" he says. I note that I would have spoken to dad by this time. "I thought I was just going to meet your brother, I thought he was going to give me a dressing down over having left and so on."

"And did he?"

"When I arrived I went to Ted's office but was escorted to your father's office, where your dad and ted were both waiting for me." He shakes a little and I wonder what was said

* * *

**Christians POV: **  
Ted enters my office at 9:05am. We just got word that Michael is parking his car downstairs. I make arrangements for him to be escorted to my office. Phoebe has rung me about half an hour ago and has informed me of the agreement she has made with me. I am rather relieved that she hasn't entered into anything more intense. When she told me about the agreement she was going to write, thoughts turned to the many agreements I signed with women prior to Ana. I could never cope with my daughter doing something that included anything like that. Andrea escorts Michael into my office. Ted goes over and shakes his hand. They smile at each other and exchange a small greeting. Michael comes over and shakes my hand but I fail to give him a smile. Ted and I sit in the single seater couches, whilst Michael sits in front of us. There is silence for a minute. Ted and I exchange a small look and I give him a slight nod.

"How has being back in Seattle treated you?" Ted asks making small talk.

"Great really now that I am back with Phoebe. I suspect that is why you both wanted to talk to me right?" He says.

"Partially." I say monosyllabically.

"Mr Grey and Ted, let's not beat around the bush, let us just get to the point" he says upfront.

"My daughter has informed me of last night and everything. Now I am sympathetic to your situation and I am sorry that you had to go through it all but Phoebe is my own daughter"

"And my only sister. We won't allow her to be hurt. If you do then I will ensure that you are destroyed" Ted contributes and surprising me, though I am proud of how much he will protect his sister.

"Yes I know and I have told you both on Saturday night that I am not here to do that. I love her, she is the only thing that wasn't based on a lie" he seems sincere but I keep it in mind to keep an eye on him.

"Will you leave again?" I ask.

"I don't want to." He says. He isn't giving us a real answer.

"Phoebe tells me that you have resigned from your father's law firm. Is this right" I ask him.

"Yes. I can't work there anymore." He says

"You are giving up the legal industry?" Ted asks.

"No. I just need a new job" he says. Ted looks at me and smiles.

"We have a proposition for you then. Come and work with me. We could use a good lawyer to help us with corporate matters. You have helped me with good and sound advice in the past and I could use you" Ted says.

"You are offering me a job?" He asks curiously

"Yes, we are. Come and work with us at GEH" I tell him. The truth is I really want him on staff as he is brilliant and will prove to be a very profitable addition to our staff and I also want him to where I can watch him.

"What if Phoebe and I do not work out?" he asks.

"This position is independent of your relationship with Phoebe. You are being employed on your merits" Ted informs him.

"If you accept there are a few conditions I have that you must accept" I tell him and he listens carefully.

* * *

**Phoebes POV:**

I listen carefully to every word Michael says about his conversation with my brother and father. I am shocked but excited over my family's proposal. "What were my father's conditions thought?" I needed to know, scared that dad had bought something over the top into place.

"You are not going to believe this Phoebe but your father is insisting that ...

* * *

**_So I though another long chapter would be nice to start 2013 with a nice cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy and review. I was overjoyed from the response from the last chapter. Happy new year everyone! May your year be full of joy and happiness and lots of good fan fiction._**


	75. Chapter 75: Conditions of Love

**Authors Note:**

I apologise that it has taken me longer to update than usual, but my health took a downturn and that needed to be addressed. Here in the next chapter.

Regards

**Conditions of Love**

**Phoebes POV: **  
_I listen carefully to every word Michael says about his conversation with my Brother and Father. I am shocked but excited over my family's proposal. "What were my Father's conditions though?" I needed to know, scared that my Dad had brought something, over the top, not place._

_"You are not going to believe this Phoebe but your Father is insisting that_ ... Phoebe are you okay?" Michael asked.

I couldn't even imagine what conditions that my Father would put in place. I could feel my heart beat faster, and I was starting to think that Michael working at GEH would not necessarily, be a good idea.

"Michael it's just that my Dad feels the need to protect me, which I appreciate but he goes too far sometimes. He is overbearing. So just tell me, what did he ask of you? Do you have to report to him each week about me or us? Do you have to ensure that I am eating to his requirements?" I asked worried and rambling.

"No, of course not. It's nothing like that at all," he says now, smiling and trying to suppress his laughter. "Your Dad knows how I used to go to work early because I wanted to drop you off, and pick you up, from the hospital, each day, meaning that when I was working at my Dad's law firm, I was getting to work by 7:15 and then leaving around 6:00pm, to pick you up."  
"Yes, but I have told you so many times that you didn't need to," I interrupted him.

"Let me finish. Your Father asked me if I intended to do the same thing, which of course, I do. So in light of all the early and late hours I would be spending at Grey House waiting for you, your Dad wants me to finish early every Friday, when possible," he said

"So your work schedule fits mine," I say amused and appreciative that my Dad would set that up.

"Yes. Your Brother and Father did state that there may be occasions when they won't be able to spare me on some Friday afternoons, but that will be in the minority. Ted does want me to go with him to some meetings, so this will include some travel. In fact I need to go to New York with Ted in a few weeks. How does all this sound to you?" he asked me, trying to gauge my feelings on it all.

"Fine, I guess. I am just surprised that is all. I just didn't expect all this. Did you accept their offer?" I ask realizing he had omitted this fact.

"I told them that I would have to talk to you about it before I accept. So, how do you feel about me working with your Dad and Brother?" Wow, I never expected that a guy I was sleeping with would ever be working alongside my family.

"I don't know, I guess I am fine with it. Are you sure you would be fine working with my family?"

"I think I could handle it. I have helped your brother before on a few projects and I am well versed in corporate law," he says casually and confidently

"I don't want any boy talk with my family about us, okay? Our lives stay private."

"Phoebe, the last thing I am going to talk to your dad and brother about is our intimate life. Your dad would kill me if he knew the things I think about doing to you." I can't help but giggle at the thought.

"So when do you start?"

"I told your father I would call him tonight, and let him know of my decision. But, I think they would like me to start as early as Wednesday."

"Wednesday? But that only gives you one day. Are you sure you are ready to go back to work so early? I asked.

"Phoebe, I haven't worked for over five weeks. So, yes, I am sure that I am ready. I need to go and call your Dad, before it gets too late. Do you want to talk to him first? I may be a little while on the phone with him," he asks.

"No, I can talk to my Dad later. I am going to go to bed and do some reading. Promise me you will come to bed when you have finished," he nods, as he grabs the home phone. I watched him intently as I walked to our bedroom and I could see the spark of the old Michael that he had before all the revelations about his family. Maybe this was part of the healing process, part of him finding himself.

I really, really need him. We have slept in the same bed, for two nights now, but he has barely even touched me. Even last night, after he told me how badly he wanted me and how he was going to make me beg. It just wasn't right yet. I hurry to the bedroom and remove my clothes. I put on lace-top stockings, a more flattering bra that gave me extra lift, matching underwear and turn down the lights and play some soft music. I look at the mirror and brush out my hair. I lay on the bed facing the door, on my chest and crossed my legs from the knees. This way, the first thing Michael will see is me, my chest and legs.

Ten minutes later, Michael comes through the door and stops, immediately, when he sees me. I instantly have his attention. However, I soon realize that he is still on the phone with my Father. Michael looks shocked and eager. I smile at him and run my finger around my lips making it even harder for him to hard to concentrate on what he is saying. I rather like this game. I stand up exposing myself in my lingerie and walk over to him. I run my hands over his chest and head south. Michael is shaking his head at me and steps back, but I match his movements. I start to undo the buttons on his shirt and then undo his belt, then move onto his zipper, all while he listened to whatever my Father is saying on the phone.

"Yes Mr. Grey, I can get on to that project immediately. I will talk to Ted about it tomorrow. We can get all the legal documents through, quicker, if we go through the Commerce Department." I look up at Michael and he starts to lose his train of thought, "I ...umm... I have a friend at the office that will process them for me." Michael looks down at me, I am unsure if he is trying to tell me to stop or to keep going. "Yes thank you Mr. Grey. I will see you then too. Good evening". Michael then throws the phone on the floor.

"You are very mischievous and incorrigible Dr. Grey," he says, as his hands get busy, rubbing my back, and then unhooking my bra!

"I know, good thing my Father wasn't able to see what I was doing," I say as he steps out of his pants and boxers and I remove his shirt. I have missed him so much.

"You look amazing in these stockings and panties, but I do think you are way over dressed right now. Michael makes short work of my stocking and panties. Soon he is hovering on top of me on the bed and kissing me. I place one hand on his back and one through his hair. I have missed his skin on my skin that I don't want to him to move. I could stay like this forever.

"I have missed you so much," he says, remorseful, looking into my eyes, "I hurt you so much, but never again. Never. Ever. Ever!" He says these words as if they are an oath.

I smile and close my eyes praying that he means it, though I am not necessarily, truly convinced. I can already feel his erection digging into my hip and I thrust my pelvis towards him. I can't wait to have him inside of me. He runs his right hand between my breasts and then over my stomach. His mouth then makes a game of my nipples as his hand goes down to my sex. He gently rubs me, making me moan. "You are so wet," he says.

"Michael I want you, please," I beg him. He shakes his head. "All in good time," he says sucking on my breast while he teases the other nipple. I am becoming tenser as the seconds pass. Then, I figure, two can play at this game. I sit up and flip him on his back, much to his surprise. Thank god, for all those martial arts classes I took, growing up.

"Oh, very domineering of you Dr. Grey," he says smirking at me. I kiss him on the lips, then head down to his sex; I take him in my mouth, eagerly. I can feel him getting even bigger. Then suddenly, I stop, and he winces.

I position myself, on top of him and slide him inside of me, and just sit there, remembering what it was like to have him. I lean over and kiss him. Michael grabs my arms and in one swift move, rolls us over, so he is now on top. He commences to thrust hard and the sensation is beyond belief. I can feel the pressure building up, already, and I quickly find my release, as he does. Michael then lowers himself onto my chest. Our eyes meet, and it feels so right.

"Never leave me again," I tell him

"Never, ever, ever," he says, into my ear, once more.

The next morning, I wake even earlier than normal. I get up and have my quick shower. Before I get out of the shower, Michael is already there."Good morning!" I say stepping out of the shower naked.

"It's good now!" he says looking at my naked and soaked body. I blush and shy away.

"I need to have a shower, we need some breakfast, then I will take you to work and go to work myself," he says kissing me

"Work? But it is Tuesday today," I tell him

"I know, but Ted just texted me, asking if I could start today. This deal he is working on is too big to play around with, so I told him, yes. I would rather get started on it now," he says. As I watch and listen to Michael talk about work and legal issues, I start to see part of the old Michael coming back, and it is terribly reassuring.

I get dressed and go to the kitchen and put the teapot on. I don't even hazard an attempt to cook breakfast. So, I put out cereal, milk, yogurt and fresh fruit from the fridge. Michael appears in a striking black suit, white shirt and striped tie. He is focused on his cell phone. I roll my eyes as he starts to resemble my Dad and Ted on their blackberries.

"Your Brother says, 'Hi.' I just got off the phone with him. He is going into the office early and I have to go to Human Resources to sign my employment contract," he says

"It's a little funny, you are going to spend more time with my family then I do," I say, rather sad.

"Only, really you're Brother, I suspect. To be honest, your Dad still intimidates me, a little."  
"He does it to everyone. Do not worry," I say

Michael drops me off at the hospital and I wish him good luck. The morning proves to be insanely busy, and it is at lunch, in the hospital cafeteria, that I even get a chance to think about how Michael is doing. I am eager to text, ring, or email to see how he is going. Then I check my phone and there is an email from him.

To: Phoebe Grey  
From: Michael Fuller  
Subject: Work days

Hi,

Thought I would let you know that I am playing nice with your family. I am getting familiar with the company and all is well. I am working with Ted on a couple of projects and I am surprised that I am enjoying this component of law.

I will pick you up from work and take you home. I would love to tell you, right now, what I would like to do with you tonight, but I fear that since you are the CEO's daughter, it might be inappropriate. I may have to surprise you instead.

Love you

Michael Fuller  
Corporate Counsel  
Grey Enterprise Holdings

To: Michael Fuller  
From: Phoebe Grey  
Subject: Inappropriate you say?

Glad things are going well. Terribly busy morning. Let's order in, for dinner, tonight. I want to hear all about your day.

I have a busy night ahead of me as I have a lot of reading to do, as I have fallen behind since the weekend. Oh Mr. Fuller, I like surprises! And you are overdue for a check-up!

Are your emails monitored at GEH?

Phoebe Grey

To: Phoebe Grey  
From: Michael Fuller  
Subject: Big Brother (aka as your father)

I am not sure if our emails are monitored by the person named in the subject line. I will ask Ted! I surely hope they are not. The possibilities will be endless.

Michael Fuller  
Corporate Counsel  
Grey Enterprise Holdings

To: Michael Fuller  
From: Phoebe Grey  
Subject: Inappropriate emails

I just wondered if you would like to know what I intend to do to you tonight? I don't know if my father would be too happy reading it.

Phoebe Grey

To: Phoebe Grey  
From: Michael Fuller  
Subject: New Job Description

Now I wish your dad had insisted that I keep you happy as a condition of me working here rather than modifying my working hours, to fit yours. I could then argue that racy emails were a way of keeping you satisfied.

Michael Fuller  
Corporate Counsel  
Grey Enterprise Holdings

To: Michael Fuller  
From: Phoebe Grey  
Subject: My Happiness.

My father has always been concerned with me being happy. As the CEO's daughter, I would presume keeping me happy would be a key aspect of your job.

Phoebe Grey

To: Phoebe Grey  
From: Michael Fuller  
Subject: but that sounds like...

...Gross Moral Turpitude, but I do believe I have the legal skills to defend myself adequately.

I have to go. I have to human resources and then having a conference call. I sure wish I could take the call in your dads office, the portrait of you in there would definitely make it a lot more entertaining.

I will see you this evening.

Love you.  
Michael Fuller  
Corporate Counsel  
Grey Enterprise Holdings

I smile, and put my phone down to return to my lunch. The rest of the day goes smoothly and I am surprised by how easy it has been to continue to work with Andrew. In fact, I am going to miss working with him when I go to the Emergency Department, next. Occasionally, I notice that he is looking at me while we do rounds, but I have just put that down to the fact that he is my Attending and does need to oversee the care of my patients.

At 6:00pm I go into the Doctor's Locker Room to get out of my scrubs. There are several doctors around, but it is generally very quiet. I notice Andrew and another OB/GYN enter. Andrew says, "Goodbye," to the other doctor, and comes over and to see me.

"Gosh that was a busy day," he says sitting down and putting his feet up on the couch. He looks exhausted but very upbeat.

"I know four natural births and one c-section. I am surprised you are still awake."

"Well, I have a couple of good interns, you see, that make my day, and work, a lot easier," he says giving me a wink. I am terribly flattered, but feel a little uncomfortable at the same time.

"Thank you for letting me deliver those babies today, and helping at the c-section. I learned a lot today. I may have learned that I do not want to have a baby in the next ten plus years also, but I had a fantastic professional day," I tell him. Andrew starts to laugh and I can't help but join him.

"Oh, Dr. Grey, but you would make such fantastic children. I am sure that Michael is terribly eager to get you barefoot, pregnant and in his kitchen," he says jokingly. My phone beeps and I check it.

***Waiting outside baby, ready to take you home when you finished. Love you***

"I doubt that Michael wants me like that," I say seriously. Andrew raises his eyebrows. His facial expression is unreadable. _What is he thinking?_

I put on the most serious face I can muster on and look at Andrew. "Trust me Dr. Baxter, that the last place Michael wants me is barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen," I pause for a second, more dramatic impact, "if I was in the kitchen, I would probably burn down the apartment." We both laugh, "I have to go, and Michael is waiting for me. Bye, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Dr. Grey," he says. As I walk away, my smile fades, and again I start to feel that same electricity between us. I want to look back and look at him, but it would feel like cheating if I did.

I arrive at the parking lot and get into Michael's car. He looks radiant and alive. I sit the whole way home and listen to him talk about the projects he is working on, and what he is doing. It feels so natural that I can't help but to get caught up in his excitement.

Before I realize it, the whole week is gone, and it is Friday afternoon. I leave the hospital at 12:30pm and there is Michael, as promised, but with a dozen red roses and a large smile.

"Even after working for more than 24 hours, you look amazing Phoebe," he says as he gives me the flowers and a long passionate kiss.

"I doubt that, but thank you. I am exhausted. We had six births last night, it was crazy! I just want to go to bed and sleep," I tell him. He smiles, again, and drives home.

At home, I shower, put on a shirt and get into bed. Michael walks in with his laptop, "Do you mind if I lie down with you and do some work?" I have a lot that I want to work on so this deal goes through quicker. Ted wants it wrapped up and running in the next couple of months, so he can take a month off, stress-free, when Hayley gives birth"

"That's fine," I say smiling, and within seconds, I am asleep.

It is 7:00pm when I wake up, and Michael is still focused on his laptop. I slowly get up and kiss him on the side of his face, "I am hungry what about you?"

"Yeah, I have a lasagne in the fridge that I will stick in the oven. Also, I got an email from Ted, he and your Dad, need me, to go with him, to New York next week to get all the contracts signed and sealed. Do you mind?" he says looking at me.

"No, I knew that you taking this job would entail these types of trips. When will you be leaving?"

"He wants us to fly out on Thursday afternoon, and leave New York on Sunday morning. But that means I will miss the hospital charity Ball next Saturday," he says frowning.

"Oh," I say frowning, also. I had no choice but to attend the Ball. "It's not a problem. I can go by myself and I know a lot other people who are attending. Plus, my Grandparents will more than likely be there, as they are still part of the Fundraising Committee."

"I can leave New York on Saturday morning. I think your Brother wants to stay that day as he has Knick's tickets." Of course, I knew that is why they would be staying there for an extra, non-business day, Ted loved the New York Knicks, but I was overjoyed that Michael admitted it to me.

"Don't worry about it. You will have more fun bonding with my Brother, at a basketball game, than at a charity event in a room full of doctors," I tell him. He smiles and kisses me.

"I will put dinner on," he says as he starts to walk out of the room and gets on his cell phone. I can just make out what he is saying, "Hey Ted...Just spoke to your Sister and all is good for the New York trip... Yes, even Saturday night, though I will be rooting for Boston to take them down... But Ted, you never even lived in New York, how can you support them? "I quietly listened to them talk and tried to prevent myself from laughing. Michael and Ted were definitely making an incredible team.

(Next week Saturday afternoon)  
I was busy getting my hair done when my cell phone rang. I noticed it was Michael and I couldn't hide my smile.

**Phoebe**: Hi. How is New York?

**Michael**: Fantastic, the deal got wrapped up last night and I am about to leave the hotel with your Brother for the game, though I would you were here in the hotel room with me. We could recreate our first time together in New York. How are you?

**Phoebe**: So do I, it has been rather lonely in bed without these couple of nights. Even thought I am well. I am just getting ready for tonight. Can you tell Ted, I spent last night with Hayley, and she is doing really well?

**Michael**: I Will do. It will put him at ease as he has been a worried. He and I actually went shopping here, at some boutique stores here for baby clothes.

**Phoebe**: You went shopping for baby clothes?

**Michael**: Yes, (laughing) I am shocked myself. Though I now know what gender the baby is, as Ted chose very specific colours.

_I got super excited at this point._

**Phoebe**: What is it? Is it a boy or a girl?

**Michael**: I am not allowed to tell you, or anyone else, for that matter. Ted would literally kill me and I did sign a rather strict NDA when I started work at GEH.

**Phoebe**: But he doesn't keep you warm at night.

**Michael**: I know. I also do not think it is a good idea to get on the bad side of my future brother-in-law.

**Phoebe**: But we are not even engaged at the moment.

**Michael: ** but I believe that is just a technicality. I still want you Phoebe Grey, forever and ever. You own my heart.

_It was words like these that made me melt in his hand._

**Phoebe**: What time do you think you will be home tomorrow?

**Michael**: I will be home before 11:00am Seattle time. Meet me at Sea-Tac?

**Phoebe**: Only if you're lucky.

**Michael**: I will see you tomorrow. Love you!

**Phoebe**: Love you too! Bye.

**Michael**: Bye.

I finish getting ready. I decide to wear my strapless long red dress, black heels and minimal makeup. At 6:30pm, my Grandparents are downstairs, waiting for me. The Ball is being held in the ballroom, of one of Seattle's oldest and most elegant hotels. We exit the car, and enter the hotel lobby, where it is filled with numerous doctors, patrons of the medical industry and hospital. I stick to my grandparents, who are introducing me to multiple people. We were all chatting casually, when Andrew spots us and comes over.

"Mr. Grey, Dr. Trevelyan, Dr. Grey, it's nice to see you. Dr. Grey you look gorgeous," I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around, and there is Andrew.

"Thank you, Dr. Baxter, how are you this evening?" I reply, as formally as he welcomed us.

"Why so formal, Andrew? Your brother, married our granddaughter, call us Carrick and Grace," my Grandfather tells him.

"Phoebe, where is Michael?" Andrew asks.

"In New York due to work, so I decided to attend with my Grandparents. What about you, which girl from the hospital did you bring?" I ask hopefully.

"No, I came alone. I couldn't find anyone to come with," Andrew says

"Surely there is some girl that has your fancy," My Grandmother says.

"Well, yes there is one, but you know," he says shrugging. I instantly feel a little uncomfortable and wish there was somewhere I could run to. My Grandparents give him an apologetic look.

"Oh well, I am sure she will come to her senses and realize how lucky she would to be with you," my Grandmother says. I feel like dying, right on the spot I am standing! I know she is just being polite, but she has no idea or knowledge of Andrews's feelings, or our shared history. Nor does she know that the girl, he is referring to, is me.

"I do too!" Andrew says confidently.

The doors open to the ballroom and we enter. My Grandfather checks the table arrangements, for us, and we go to our assigned table. When I sit down, I notice that the person next to me would be no other, than the good Dr. Baxter. How on earth did this happen? Andrew walks over and takes his seat, much to the joy of my Grandparents. I start to fidget, concerned over this recent development of the evening. My Grandfather, who is on the side of me, starts to talk to Andrew.

The meal is served quickly, the speeches are finished and the auction is over. The dance floor is opened and couples are dancing. I watch my Grandparents dance together and smile. Even after all these years, they are so in love. After a few dances, they return to the table.

"Andrew, do you think you could take my gorgeous Granddaughter for a dance, rather than her sitting here all night?" my Grandmother says. A shiver of shock goes down my spine.

"Grandma, please. There's no ..." I say trying to get my Grandmother to stop. Andrew stands up and simply nods at my Grandmother, and interrupts me. "It would be my honor. Phoebe, will you do me the honor?" he says. I feel trapped, and I nod. I take his hand, and join him on the dance floor. It is a slow dance.

"You really do look lovely, you know?" he says.

"Thank you," I say looking down. I am trying to ignore this feeling between us, damn I feel like I am cheating. "So how did you end up on the same table as us, and right next to me?" I wonder. It seems too much of a coincidence especially since there are over 500 people here today.

"I don't know, maybe it was divine intervention," he says. I roll my eyes at his explanation.

"I may have had a few glasses of wine, but I am not that foolish," I tell him

"At least you're not passing out," he says, and then proceeds to spin me. All those dance lessons, he took as a kid, really have paid off. He directs me so brilliantly over the dance floor that I actually start to enjoy it.

"Seriously Phoebe, I promise I had nothing to do with the table assignments. In fact, I wasn't even coming, until yesterday. I am here representing the head of the Obstetrics Department, as she had a prior engagement. She was supposed to sit where I did, in fact, she knows your Grandmother and that is probably why she was placed at the table," he looked sincere and straight into my eyes. I nodded and accepted his explanation. We left the dance floor and had a quick glass of champagne.

"Since I am no longer your Attending, and we are alone tonight, can you dance some more with me, as friends nothing else?" Andrew asked.

"Why not," I shrugged, thinking it wouldn't hurt. I followed him on the dance floor, and before I know it, we have been dancing for over an hour, only stopping when my legs started to hurt. I hated to admit it, but I was having so much fun. "I need some air, it's so hot in here," I tell him as I head towards the balcony.

"Okay, I will get us another drink"

It was cool and crisp outside, on the balcony, and I quickly found an empty outdoor couch, to sit on. I stepped out of my heels and stretched my legs. Within minutes, Andrew joined me with two drinks.

"Thank you," I told him as he passed me my white wine.

"Are your feet sore?" He asked, looking at my shoeless feet.

"Yes. High heel shoes are bad dancing shoes" Andrew shakes his head at me, and before I know it, he is massaging my feet like a pro. "That feels great, but I don't think it is appropriate," I tell him moving my feet away, and sadly, putting them, back in my shoes. Andrew nods, ever so slightly, and then sits next to me. We both slowly drink our wine. A tense silence builds between us, as we try to avoid eye contact.

I then feel a tap on my shoulder "Phoebe, Your Grandmother and I are going to go home now, though we have to say goodbye to a few people first. Do you want to meet us, in say, ten minutes, or will you make an alternative way home?"

"No, I will come with you both, Grandpa. I will be at the door soon," I tell him. Grandpa has never had better timing, ever.

"Thank you, Andrew, for the dances tonight," I say politely.

"Let me walk you out."

"No, there is no need. Please stay here. I will see you later."

Andrew then looks at me, in the eyes, and I cannot move. It feels as if he is drawing me to him and before I know it, he leans over, places his hand on my cheek and kisses my lips. The only problem is that my lips betray me and respond to his.

_I hope you enjoy this cliff hanger, I know I did! Please review if you wish._


	76. Chapter 76: Mistakes

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you to my super fantastic editor, she knows who she is and she is amazing. I think she is possibly one of 3 people in the world that I can be truly honest with!_

_I was surprised that so many people felt so strongly about what happened in the last chapter, but in reflection I am happy that it gave people an emotional reaction. I think that is the point of written work, you are supposed to react in some way. So please react in some way to this chapter and tell me what you think._

_Going to start writing more on the other family members, though I do need to end this love triangle._

_Regards_

_Maria_

**Mistakes of the heart.**

Phoebe POV

I push myself away from Andrew, my betraying lips, separate from his. He gives me the most intense look and takes another step closer to me. I step back, matching his movements, not wanting to close the distance, between us.

"What have I done? Oh no, what have I done," I say, gripping my hair with my right hand. I can't believe what I just did. My thoughts go straight to Michael. "I have cheated. I'm a cheat!" I say shocked and horrified at myself. I glare at Andrew, who now looks anxious and continues to try to get closer to me.

"Do not come any closer to me. I don't want you close to me," I am trying not to yell, but I am making it damn clear, that he should keep his distance. He looks down, and my anger builds up, but I am angrier at myself, than him. Why didn't I just push him away, the second, he got too close!

"Phoebe, please calm down. I want you so much, you must feel how right this is, every time we are together," he says softly. His eyes tell me so much, I can see his desire.

"I don't love you. I don't want you. Michael is the one for me. He has been for years. I intend on marrying him and he feels the same," I tell him, hoping he will back-off.

"How long do you plan on to lying to yourself? How long do you think you will ignore what you feel for me?"

"Andrew, stop it!"

"All you are going to do, is hurt yourself and Michael more, the longer you deny it," he says so

adamantly, that I almost believe him.

"Andrew, look here," I close my eyes and take a long, deep breathe. I pace out my words, to make, sure he finally gets the message. "For the one thousand time, I am only ever going to be with Michael. He wants me and I want him. This thing you're talking about, us, is just some lust, it's not love. Michael loves me."

Andrew cocks his head to the side and raises his right eyebrow. "Then he should never have left you, giving me a chance to develop feelings for you. He should never have let you take that ring off your finger. I know! I never would have."

"Stay away from me, from now on. Don't approach me. You are no longer my Attending so there is very little reason for us to be together, much. I will stay away from you, also," I tell him and he is obviously very hurt. I have to do this; I can't be immature. Andrew starts to walk away, but never takes his eyes off me. When he is out of sight, I bang my fist on the balcony railing.

Do I tell Michael, what happened? At first, I think that I shouldn't. But if I don't, what will happen if he finds out later. It will be just like him finding out the truth about his adoption. Lies get worse with time. I pray my family never learns about this. I know they will be disappointed, and I just don't think I can handle that.

I walk back into the ballroom and collect my evening bag knowing my Grandparents will be waiting for me. Outside on the steps, I see my Grandparents waiting for their car, with their arms around each other. I instantly long for Michael. I approach them, and stand next to my Grandfather, who responds by putting his spare arm around me. I place my head on his shoulder, relishing in the comfort that he has always been for me.

"You doing okay Phoebe?" he asks, as the car arrives.

"Yes. I am," I say, lying. My Grandmother smiles at me, and gets into the car. My Grandfather looks at me, more suspiciously, and I know he isn't convinced. I give him a shy smile and enter the car.

"Do you want to come and spend the night at Bellevue instead of Escala? Your parents will be over tomorrow morning, for breakfast, before they go to Ted's house," Grandma asks. To be honest, I would much prefer to be with family, than on my own. But my guilt over that stupid kiss is getting the better of me. I am too embarrassed, to see my family right now, even if they don't know what happened.

"No, thank you. I need to get home. I have a lot of reading to do, to prepare for my rotation in the Emergency Department, and I am picking up Ted and Michael tomorrow, from Sea-Tac, so it is just easier to be at home. But I do appreciate the offer," I say politely.

"Your Father has told me that Michael has adjusted nicely at GEH and was performing extremely well," Grandmother told me taking my hand.

"Yes, Michael loves it there. It's been good for him. It's helped him heal, and he and Ted have become a rather good team," I say proudly.

They drop me off, in front of Escala, and I barely even notice that security has been following me, all night. Once upstairs, I strip off my dress, shoes and bra, and put on one of Michael's T-shirts. Getting into bed, I decide to sleep on his side, while I read the latest medical journal, until I, finally, fall asleep.

**Ted's POV**

"Mr. Grey and Mr. Fuller, we will be in Seattle, in 30 minutes," our pilot tells us, over the speaker. I am aching to get home and to see Hayley. I have been trying to keep travel time to a minimum, while she has been pregnant. But this trip was a necessity, in order to be able to take that month off work, stress-free, when the baby finally arrives.

"Okay Ted, I have finished going over all of these documents, and they are now watertight. All we need to do is have Mr. Grey sign them, and the merger is good to go. It won't take more than a couple of weeks, and then we can make a press release. This is going to be one of the biggest deals to come about this century to date. You should be very impressed with yourself, I know your Father will be," Michael says, proud of what we have achieved.

"I can't take all the credit, you coming on board, has made it easier," I point out, passing him a beer. I figure that this is the least we deserve. We both sit back and chill out, for the short amount of time, left on our flight.

"I noticed that you are still referring to my Father, as Mr. Grey. Has Phoebe, or even my Father, suggested you call him Christian?"

"Phoebe thinks I should start to, especially as I refer to your Mother, as Ana, but I just don't feel right doing that, especially not in the office. Maybe when Phoebe and I get married, but until then, I think I may keep things formal," he tells me. I notice that Michael smiles, when he mentions marriage.

"So, then you do still intend to marry my sister? Hayley and I have been wondering about that."

"I do. But there are two things I need to do first. I need to prove to Phoebe that I am here for good, and that I never intend on leaving her, ever again."

"And what it that other thing?" I asked. It wasn't that I wanted to pry, but I wanted to make sure that I was doing, what I could, to protect my sister.

"I need to find it, within myself, to forgive my adoptive Parents. I can't imagine marrying your sister, with no family of my own there, and I don't think I could start a family, if I haven't found the peace, that I need. I haven't told your Sister this yet, as I don't want her to push me on it. I am in no way, ready, to talk my Father, yet."

"I understand. I will keep that secret, and don't you tell her the gender of the baby, " I say. We both laugh at the statement.

"Ted there has been something I have been wondering, for years, but have never been game to ask. It always seemed, as if, your Father and family have been extra cautious and protective of Phoebe, more than anyone else. At first, I thought it was because she was the only girl, but then it seemed to be more than that," I asked.

"Definitely, whether she likes it or not, Phoebe will always be Daddy's little angel. Phoebe was four weeks premature and as a result had to go into a humidity crib, for a couple of weeks, for her lungs to mature, so dad would treat her as if she was made of glass. Then she almost died, when she was ten, in a horrific car accident, as you know. So, our Father just feels it necessary, to ensure she is extra safe. By all accounts, she should be dead."

"I was in her fourth grade class, when she was in that car accident. Our teacher had us make cards, and write to her. I think I may have written that I loved her. Gosh, she was beautiful, even then," he said lovingly. I took note of how Michael looked, as he thought about my Sister. I knew that he was the perfect guy, for her.

We sit back and watch some sports on the in-flight TV, drink another beer and wait till we land. Once we have landed, we disembark, and there is Phoebe. I walk off first, as Michael forgot something on the plane. I notice that she seems happy, but something is troubling her. "Michael will be back in a second, as we got up, he remembered he forgot something," I tell her, as we embrace. "You are doing all right, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ted. I am fine. I would like my boyfriend back, and Hayley would like her husband back, but, yeah." I don't believe her, but I figure this isn't the place to discuss it further. "Do you trust me to drive you home, or do you want to go with Smith?"

"Well, it has been years since your last fender bender, so I will take the risk. Why don't you and Michael stay for lunch? I think our Parents are going to be there," I tell her. She sighs slightly, and doesn't gives me an answer

**Phoebe's POV:**  
Personally, I would rather go straight home with Michael, and confess my sin. As much as I love my family, I can't handle this guilt. Soon, I feel so right, as Michael stands behind me and puts his arms around me. I instantly relax, and bend my head back, so it rests on his shoulder.

"Welcome home, Mr Fuller," I say giggling

"Thank you, but I have some bad news for you, Dr. Grey. Emails are monitored," he says dryly.

"Huh?" I respond, not understanding, immediately. Ted tries to look away, but his laugh betrays him.

"Phoebe, Michael asked me about the emails, at GEH, and yes, they are monitored by the IT Department, Human Resources and maybe, even our Father, at certain times. So, I would suggest you refrain from writing about very personal matters. Otherwise, no emails that involve sex, or profanity, unless you want our Father to read about it."

"Figures," I say, rolling my eyes.

"So, do you two, want to stay for lunch?" Ted asks, again. I look at Michael, and I can tell that he is going to say, "Yes." I put my hand on his chest and look at him, hoping he will know, to say, "No." He looks at me inquisitorially, and nods.

"Sorry Ted, but I think we will give it a rain check" I tell him

I feel some trepidation, but know that the time for my confession, is coming closer. Ted decides that since we are not staying for lunch, he will go home with Smith, to allow us to go straight home. I suspect, he thinks, I just want to get Michael home, and into bed. I really wish that was the truth. In the car, Michael puts his hand on my thigh and smiles at me.

"I missed you. How was the hospital Ball?" he asks, casually.

"It was like every other Ball, I guess. I went with my Grandparents," I tell him.

"Oh good, I was worried that some dashing young doctor might have found you there, all alone, and swept you off your feet. Then, I would be very, very angry, and have to fight for you," he said. I know he was joking, but there was some truth in his words. I suddenly become very small inside, and chickened-out. I am not strong enough, or confident enough, to tell him, now.

Suddenly, without thinking, I turn the car around quickly. "Whoa! Phoebe, what are you doing?" he asks, grabbing on for dear life.

"I have changed my mind," I pass him, my cell phone. "Call Ted, and tell him that we are coming for lunch, now!" Michael is frozen looking at me, as if he doesn't know how to act. "Sorry, I know I must be acting weird, but let's go. I know my Dad will probably have a thousand questions for you over this merger, and if we go home he will more than likely call you, and you will be on the phone for hours. Best we just join them," I tell him. Michael shrugs his shoulders and gets on the phone to Ted.

"Ted is already home and your parents are there. Your Dad would like to talk to you about your Mother's birthday, next week. Ava and Jonathon will be back, by then," Michael tells me.

"I can't wait to see Ava, again. Four weeks without a female best friend, close by, is terrible," I say. I really want to tell her everything, that has been happening, but I am a little worried, as Andrew is her brother-in-law, after all.

My Mother, is turning 50 next week and my Father, is eager to surprise her, like she did to him, six years ago, though with my Father's very distinct flare. He isn't throwing a big surprise party, like my Mother did, for him. There is going to be a luncheon next week, with family and friends, which my Mother is aware of, but afterwards, Dad is going to surprise my mother with a trip, to show her some part of the world, that she is yet to see. Ted and I are yet to even find out, where they will travel to.

**Christian's POV**  
After lunch, I take Ted and Michael, into Ted's study, to go over the documents that they had signed and completed, to allow the merger to go ahead. I am rather impressed, by how quickly, they got things moving.

"It shouldn't take more than one to two weeks, and we can make it public," Michael says.

"Excellent, I will be leaving on Saturday evening, to go overseas, but will only be gone a week. So, I should be back. However, I think both of you can handle the publicity, on this one. Ros will be in, if you need any help, and I will be available on the Blackberry," I tell them. Personally, I would love to be with them, when they announce this deal, but I can't take any real credit for it. It was Ted's idea, and Michael just made it happen quicker. "Great work on this deal, it's going to generate a lot of money for GEH."

Ted's cell phone then rings, prompting him to get up and take several steps, away from us. Michael and I are now sitting together, by ourselves. I'm glad to be alone with Michael; I realize that it's time to bite the bullet, "Michael, on Friday when you were in New York, your Father came to see me, at Grey House. He has been wondering how you are." I hate getting involved in other people's family matters, but since he was living with my one and only daughter, I figure that I needed to.

"I wasn't even aware that he knew I was back in Seattle," he said, shocked. The truth of the matter was that I had told Clayton, once he returned. As much as I dislike what Clayton Fuller did, I have to accept that he probably made the best decision, at the time, for Michael. To have been sent back to a family, who was unfit to care for him due to drugs and alcohol, is something no child should bear. I still remember living like that, as a young child.

"Just thought I would mention it." Ted then gets off the phone, and rejoins us. We discuss the merger, for another thirty minutes, ensuring that we are all on the same page and have considered any problems, which may arise, before we rejoin the girls.

Ana, Phoebe and Hayley have been upstairs working on the nursery. The cot, bassinette and changing table had already been set up by Ted and Smith, but the girls were putting things away and decorating.

"Well, I think I am ready to go home," Ana tells me, and I nod.

"Should we do the same, Phoebe? I am eager to get home," Michael asks. I don't know who else notices, but Phoebe's body language gives away that she is a little apprehensive. I eye-off my daughter, but she quickly turns around, so I can't see her face and look her in the eye.

"Sure," she says meekly. I desperately want to pull her aside, to talk, but I don't think I am going to get a chance to do so, without raising the suspicion of those around us.

**Phoebe POV:**

Thankfully, the drive home was silent. It gave me time to think and to work out, how I was going to tell Michael, about last night. I let Michael drive home, as he was eager, and I was too preoccupied.  
Once inside, Michael turns, and looks at me, "Phoebe, there is something I need to talk about with you." His tone is serious.

"Michael, there is something I need to talk about, with you," I tell him, knowing that I can't avoid it any longer. He looks at me, surprised, but smiles.

"You go first," he says, politely.

"I would really prefer, you, to go first," I tell him.

"Fine. Your Dad told me that my adoptive Father contacted him, asking about me, which means that they know, I am back in Seattle," he says, wringing his hands together. "Since they contacted your Dad, they are more than likely to contact you. So, I think you just need to keep that in mind. I am not ready to talk to them, yet. One day, yes, and hopefully, soon, I will. I am just finding it really hard, to get over all the lies and betrayal." Michael looked despondent and was definitely at odds with himself, over this. I didn't know what I could say, to make him feel better, in fact, I knew I was about to make him feel worse.

I was about to talk, when Michael put his finger over my lip, and said softly, "Do you know how important and incredible you are, to me? Everything we have is based on honesty and love. You are the most perfect thing in my life." His words hit hard, and I was instantly shamed. I could feel my confidence filter away and I knew I couldn't tell him about last night. I had told Andrew, to stay away, and that was what I intended to do, also. I was now in a different department, at the hospital, and would be more than able to keep a distance, from him.

"I love you Michael," I told him. I didn't want to keep secrets, but I didn't want to lose him, or hurt him. I hate myself, right now.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he said, now, a little bit more upbeat. He was centred and I couldn't destroy that.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I missed you and I think you should take me to bed," I respond.

"Okay, I think I am more than capable of that," he says, smirking. In one quick smooth movement, he sweeps me up, and takes me to our bedroom. Though I am smiling and loving his company, this secret is burning a deep, dark hole, inside of me.

**Christian POV**

I woke up before Ana, which was usually the case, though today, I had good reason. I crept downstairs and checked my briefcase: passports, tickets, wallet... Excellent, I have it all planned. Taylor is going to drive us to my parents, for Ana's birthday lunch, and then Gail is going to pack Ana's bag. Taylor will come back home to pick up our bags. Then, he will return to Bellevue, to pick us up, and take us to Sea-Tac, so I can whisk Ana away, as a special Birthday surprise. I did want to pack Ana's bag, myself, but I know she may notice certain clothes missing, and I didn't want her to suspect anything. Very few people know about this trip, the kids both know and Hannah, Ana's assistant. I had to tell her, so she could move all of Ana's appointments.

I make my way back to the bedroom and slip back into bed. Ana moves slightly but is soon wrapped around me, again. She slowly opens her eyes. They are still as blue, as the day I met here.

"I could watch you sleep forever," I tell her as I kiss her softly. "Happy Birthday!" Ana frowns at the thought. I never thought she would be so sensitive about her age, but turning 50 has had her down.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"8:00am. We don't have to be at my parents, until midday. What do you want for breakfast?"  
"You," she says, gleefully.

"Oh Mrs. Grey, you are as incorrigible and insatiable, as ever."

At 11:00, we are both finally getting dressed. Since it is a lunch affair, the dress code is a little dressed down, as per Ana's wishes. No big speeches, just family and friends for a lunch. I put on grey pants, a white linen shirt and jacket. I sit on the bed as I watch Ana dry herself and put on a knee-length navy blue dress. "Enjoying the show Mr Grey?"

"It's been a favorite of mine, for years. I am just glad, I own the copyright," I tell her, making her giggle. "Is that the dress you are going to wear?"

Ana narrows her eyebrows and examines the dress. "Yes, what is wrong with it?" she says, now looking at the dress in the mirror.

"Nothing, it's just that I think it needs this," I tell her, passing her a little red box. "Happy Birthday," I whisper into her ear.

Ana carefully opens the Cartier box, to find a pair of white gold earrings, encrusted with diamonds. "They are beautiful," she says smiling, and putting them on.

"Not as beautiful, as you, though," I eagerly kiss her neck, as she puts the earrings on, causing her to giggle. "I never tire of that sound;" I grab the zipper of her dress, and desperately, want to undo it.  
"Now Mr. Grey," she tells me, sternly. But, she can't hide her smile, "we don't have time."

"It's not, as if, they can start the party without us," I tell Ana, aching for her. She shakes her head at me. "Is that a 'no', then, Anastasia?"

"Sorry," she says.

"That's fine; we can always go to the boat house, later this afternoon. We better go. Taylor is waiting for us," I say, making her laugh

When we arrive, we are greeted by my parents, who are hosting the event, and Carla. We have invited the entire extended family and friends. The whole Grey family is here, plus Ava and Jonathon, who have returned from their honeymoon this week. Ava, Hayley and Phoebe are deep in conversation. Hayley's parents are also here, but I have, yet, to see Jonathon's parents. I know that they have been invited. We had considered inviting Michael's parents, but decided that we wouldn't, as it was too early. Jose and his wife Emma are here, along with other friends and work associates of Ana.

I hold Ana's hand, while we go and say, 'hello,' to all the guests. Eventually, we make our way to Ava, Phoebe and Hayley who are now joined with Jonathon, Michael and Ted. "Happy Birthday, Mom," Phoebe says, first, and the rest, follow.

"You look amazing, Aunt Ana," Ava adds.

"Thank you, Jonathon, are your parents still coming? I haven't seen them, yet," Ana states.

"Oh yes, they just had to pick up my brother Andrew, first. They should be here, any minute," Jonathon says.

"Your brother is coming?" Phoebe says, shocked. I look at my Daughter's sudden and unexpected reaction.

"Yes, your Grandparents invited him, I believe last week, at the hospital charity event," Ava tells us. I can't take my eyes off Phoebe, as I try to read her facial expression. "Here they are now." Ava, Jonathon and Ana go over to welcome them but I stay behind. I look at Phoebe and sense her discomfort. She puts her arm tightly around Michael, almost as a defence.

"Michael, if you don't mind, can I borrow my daughter? I don't get to see her that often and I would love to get a drink with her." I ask, but I take my Daughter's hand, before either of them, say anything. We both walk to the bar that has been set up, to the side of the garden. "Two white wines, thank you." Phoebe is looking at me, with her usual 'what, now?!' look, as I pass her a glass of wine.

"Thank you," she says, politely. I know she isn't in the mood to talk.

"What is going on, with you and Andrew? I thought it was all over?" I ask her.

"It is, Dad. It never even really started. It's a non-issue," she tells me, but her voice breaks.

"Be honest with me. I can when you are lying," I look at Phoebe, but she just keeps avoiding eye contact. "Phoebe, I can't help you, if you are not honest with me".

"I know," she says, taking a long drink of her wine. My Father, then announces, that lunch is about to be served. "I need to go back to Michael and you should go back to Mom, as we need to take our seats." In the long time that I have been a CEO, I have learned to read people, and I know, without a doubt, something is up. I text Sawyer, and ask him, to keep an eye on my Daughter, as she is not on my table, tonight.

Everyone starts taking their seats. Ana and I are seated with Kate and her boyfriend, my parents, Carla, Ethan and Mia. I look over to the kids, who are seated at the table next to us, it is the usual six of them, but there is one chair between Ava and Phoebe. I eye-off who it belongs to, and I can tell Phoebe is nervous about who is sitting there. A minute later, I notice it is Andrew Baxter, who the chair belongs to.

**Phoebe's POV:**

I can't believe it. Not again. Andrew's name is on the place card, next to me, again. Why does he need to seated, next to me, again? I know my Grandparents probably put him next to me, and Ava knows him, but this is too much! Ava looks happy to see her Brother-in-law. But I can't imagine anything worse!

"Good afternoon, everyone," Andrew says, cheerfully. Everyone welcomes him, but me. I smile uncomfortably. He takes his seat and lunch is served. I hate that he is in between me and Ava; it means that I have to look in his direction, to talk to my best friend. I haven't even seen her, since she got home, a couple of days ago. I was hoping that I could catch up with her, today. I whisper into Michael's ear, and he laughs. I hear Andrew grizzle, but choose to ignore him.

We all chat, as we enjoy our meal. I intend on eating, then grabbing Michael and moving, as far away from Andrew as possible. All seems to be going well, until Andrew seems to, start to, make a move.  
"Michael, I hear you recently went to New York. How did that fair out, for you?" Andrew asked. I look at him and wonder what his game is?

"Brilliant, Ted and I were finalizing a major deal. We hope to make it public in a week," Michael says, proudly. I smile at him, proud of him, myself.

"We missed you, at the hospital Ball, last weekend," Andrew says. I give him a glare that he takes notice of, but it doesn't seem to phase him.

"Were you there? Phoebe you didn't mention that, to me," Michael points out.

"I didn't think it was important. I was in attendance with my Grandparents," I say, nonchalantly. I want to send Andrew the message that I do not consider him important. The mood changes slightly, and I am thankful when my Dad stands up and takes my mother over to her birthday cake, as it ends this conversation. I know that there won't be any big speeches, but, I did suspect a few words, from my Dad.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming to celebrate my gorgeous Wife's birthday. Ana is 50 years young, and has proven that she can do anything. She runs an incredibly successful publishing company; we've raised two amazing children, together, and has been my love, and my soul mate, for 28 years, now. I can't wait to spend, the next 50 years, with her. Anastasia Rose Steele Grey, Happy Birthday."  
Ted and I join our parents, as Mom cuts into her cake and everyone sings happy birthday to her. We pose for a few obligatory photos. Dad eyes me off and mouths 'Are you okay?' I nod at him, faking a smile. The music starts, and my Father takes my Mother, onto the dance floor. I watch as they dance together, alone, on the dance floor. Their love is so natural, raw and real. I feel horrible, that I have jeopardized this with Michael. I need to find him, and tell him, what happened, in private. I can take him, inside, or to the bay. I walk to the table, where Ava and Jonathon are getting up, to join in the dancing. Ted, Hayley and Michael, are deep in conversation. I make sure I don't look at Andrew, but I feel his eyes on me. I want to ask Michael 'is he free?' But before I get a chance, Andrew jumps up.

"Excuse me, Michael, may I borrow your gorgeous girl, for a dance?" he asks, boldly.

"Yeah, that is fine," Michael says, unaware. He knows that Andrew had feelings for me, but, he thinks that is all in the past.

"I would rather not," I say.

"Oh come on Phoebe, we danced so well together at that hospital Ball, I am sure we can do the same again," he says. My shoulders drop, and I know, he now has Michael's attention. I look back at Michael, and I try to apologize to him, with my eyes. I am furious, with the way Andrew just behaved.

"How dare you do that?" I tell him, while on the dance floor.

"I thought you were going to tell him, about the Ball. You were so adamant about it, when you told me to leave," his eyes were dark, but, he had a terribly tight grip on me.

"I told you to leave me alone, but here you are."

"I was invited, my Brother and Sister-in-law are here, and I haven't seen them, since the wedding. I didn't know that your family would sit us, next to, each other. That's twice in a row, I think its fate," he says, cocky.

"I think its hell on earth!" I tell him, scathingly.

"No you don't. You are just trying to convince yourself, of that. If you weren't, you would have told Michael, about the kiss." I stop to look Andrew, in the eyes.

"You are right. Excuse me, Doctor, but I need to talk to the man I love, and tell him about a certain kiss," I respond. I leave Andrew on the dance floor and walk over to Michael. I move quickly, so Andrew doesn't catch up with me. Michael is still talking to Ted and Hayley.

"Michael, I need to talk to you. Now. Please come with me," my voice is rushed and coarse. I must alarm them all, as Michael is quick to his feet, while Ted and Hayley are looking concerned.

"Sure," he says, getting up and putting his hands on my arms. He follows me, into the house.

"Phoebe, what's gotten into you?" Michael asks, as we go into my Grandfathers study. I pour myself a glass of bourbon, which I drink, straight down.

"Take a seat, Michael?" I ask, but he is looking at me, uncertain. "Please, I need you to sit. It will make this easier. I have done something that I wish, I hadn't."

Michael clenches his fists and sits down. He doesn't blink and eyes me off. I wonder if this is how he looked, when he found out about his adoption. I hate myself.

"Andrew was at the hospital Ball, and we were at the same table, with my Grandparents. I did dance with Andrew, and then we went on the balcony. It was hot in the ballroom, and I wanted some air. Andrew followed me, and he kissed me."

Michael stood up, and I could tell immediately that he was angry. "HE KISSED YOU!" he yells so loud, that I swear, people outside would have been able to hear him

"Yes, and then I kissed him," I say, quietly, embarrassed.

"WHAT? I AM ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY, YOU'RE KISSING SOME DOCTOR YOU WORK WITH, AND YOU KNOW THAT HE HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU!" he continues to yell.

"I knew instantly, it was wrong! I told him, I didn't want to see him, and to stay away from me. I told him, that I wanted you!" I try to convince him, with tears in my eyes, and my body shaking.  
Michael looks at me, and then quickly leaves the study. I follow him when I realize, that he is going after Andrew. I run out of the study, as fast as my high heels will allow. I look around and I can't see either of them. I go to my brother, for help. "Ted, did you see where Michael went?" I ask urgently.  
"I think I saw him, heading for the bay. I thought he was meeting you, or something," Ted was looking at me, and I couldn't hide my concern.

"Come with me! I think Michael is after Andrew. They are going to hurt each other, if we don't stop them." Ted nods and I am thankful that he doesn't ask any questions. Together, we go towards the bay, looking for either Michael or Andrew. There is no sight of either of them, anywhere. I put my hands, over my head, in despair.

"I can call Smith, and ask him, to look for them," Ted tells me, and I nod. I look towards the dance floor and my heart stops! I see Michael and he is moving quickly.

"Oh no, Ted! Michael is on the dance floor! We run up, but it's too late. By the time we get onto, the very public, dance floor, Michael has punched Andrew. Andrew gets up, heads towards Michael, and retaliates. They both get in a couple of good punches, before security pulls them apart.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, OR I SWEAR, YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Michael yells at him. Everyone is now standing up, watching, as this spectacle folds out in front of them.

"PHOEBE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! I LOVE HER AND IF YOU LOVED HER YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER. YOU RAN AWAY FROM HER FOR FIVE WEEKS. SHE KISSED ME LAST WEEK!" Andrew yells back.  
"BUT SHE SLEEPS WITH ME EVERY NIGHT!" Michael yells.

Ted puts his arms on my shoulders, for support, and soon we see our parents on the dance floor, analyzing the situation. My Mother is looking at me, confused and distraught. I close my eyes, in pain, knowing I have ruined her birthday. Dad is glaring at me, and then both Andrew and Michael.  
"Take them inside!" I hear my Father tell security. Dad gives an all too familiar look, to Ted and I, and we know, we are meant to follow. I can tell everyone is looking at us, and I want to shrink up, and fade away. We go into the living room, where my Grandmother is checking the cuts and bruises on each of the guys.

My Dad is seated with my Mom, on the main couch. Michael is seated by himself, on the left side and Andrew is on the other couch, to the right. They are facing each other, with the coffee table, being the only thing, separating them. I am now seated, opposite my Father, with Ted next to me.  
"Who, would like to tell me, why my security personnel had to break up a fight, at my wife's birthday celebration?" my Dad asks menacingly. Damn, even I am intimidated right now. He seems so dark, not right. No one talks, at all. "Phoebe? Since they were fighting about you, care to enlighten me?" he asks. I slump my shoulders, knowing I have no choice, but to admit everything.

"Andrew was at the hospital Ball last weekend, and just before I left, he kissed me and I kissed him back. But I was wrong. Michael I am sorry; I have told you that. I have asked Andrew to stay away," I tell him. Dad shakes his head at me, and Mom just looks sad. I know they are disappointed with me, and I don't blame them. I am disappointed with myself.

"So Michael, you thought you would go, and punch out Andrew, in front of sixty people, and Andrew, you thought you would do the same, while you both yelled at each other," Dad says, analyzing the situation pretty well.

No one says anything, again. Dad sighed, and rolls his eyes obviously frustrated with the situation. "Phoebe I need to talk to you privately," Dad says. Ted takes our Mother back outside, to say goodbye and apologize to the guests, I suspect. I follow Dad, into the side room, feeling like a little child, who is about to be spanked, by their dad.

"What is this all about, Phoebe? I thought you had cleared this up, a few weeks ago," Dad growls at me.

"I know. I didn't mean for this to happen. I told Andrew, to stay away from me."

"Phoebe," he says raising my head, to look at me. "Is Michael your happily ever after?" he asks. Dad's question confounds me. I honestly expected him to yell, or express his disappointment.  
"I think so. I hope so," I tell him. He nods at me, and then puts his arms around me. We walk back into the room, where both Andrew and Michael are waiting.

"Andrew I would like you to leave. My daughter has asked you to stay away from her, and I believe you should respect her wishes," my Dad says. Andrew gets up and walks out. Dad also leaves the study, and goes back outside, to join my Mother.

I go and sit next to Michael. I put my hand, on his, but he moves it away. I crunch up my lips and I wonder where we are going, next. "I am sorry, Michael," I plead with him. I don't know, what else, I can say. We grab our stuff and go back to Escala. We don't say, "goodbye," to anyone, to safe face. Back at the apartment, Michael cleans himself up and we both get changed. His phone rings, and he answers it but he walks away from me, so I can't hear the call. He retreats to the study, and an hour later, I seek him out.

"Do you want anything?" I ask him

"No. I have just been sitting here, wondering, 'what to do next?'," he says coldly.

"And what have you decided? Are you leaving me?" I ask, worried, that I may be losing my happily ever after.

**Christians POV:**

I join my Parents, Ethan, Mia, Kate and Ana in the study at Bellevue, after everyone has gone home. My Father has made a round of his lemon martinis, which we could all use. "Well that wasn't exactly what I had in mind for my 50th birthday, but I won't forget it," Ana says, after her second martini, in 10 minutes.

"Kate, did you talk to Ava and Jonathon? Was Jonathon okay?" my Mother asks.

"Yes, supposedly Jonathon knew about his attraction to Phoebe, but didn't know that Andrew had acted on it. They are fine. Do not worry about them."

"I wonder if this will make the papers tomorrow," Mia says, but she looks shocked after her she said it. I suspect, she meant to say it, only to herself.

"Well Anastasia, are you ready to leave?" I ask her and she nods. I take her to the car, where Taylor is waiting. He gives me a nod, and I know all is prepared. Personally, I wish I hadn't planned this getaway when Phoebe is in this position, but I have left people I trust at home, to look out and check on her.

"I just need to make a quick call, Ana. Can you wait for me, in the car?" I ask her and she nods.  
We sit in the car and I nuzzle up to Ana. I kiss her hair, and smile.

"Who did you need to ring?" She asks.

"Michael," I tell her. She gives me an inquisitive look. "I just wanted him to know that I really want to retain his services at GEH, should he and Phoebe end their relationship. I employed him on his merits, not due to his relationship status."

"Good, but do you think he and Phoebe will end their relationship?" she asks worried.

"I don't know. Either way, this is one mess, that Phoebe, is going to have to fix up, herself," I tell her.  
"Why are we going this way?" she asks, looking at me suspiciously and I know that she is aware, something is happening. She knows me, too well. I can't hide my smile.

"Sssshhhh... just wait," I tell her. Soon we are in front of the GEH jet. I help Ana out of the car; she looks at me, and grins.

"Surprise!" I tell her and escort her aboard the plane while Taylor takes our luggage on board.  
"So where are we going?" she asks.

I lean forward and whisper the location, into her ear, making her grin broadly. "Perfect!" she says.

_**I hope you enjoyed it and provide a review! Regards**_


	77. Chapter 77: Romancing The Grey

**Romancing the Grey**

**Phoebe's POV:**

_"And what have you decided? Are you leaving me?" I ask, worried, that I may be losing my happily ever after._  
Michael closed his eyes. He looks anguished. I gently touch his chin with my fingers, feeling his stubble, even though he shaved earlier today. Michael slowly stands up and is facing me; he grabs my hands and kisses my fingers tenderly.

"Phoebe, when I came back, I promised you that I would never leave you and I will not. I am not leaving, ever" he says softly. I absorb his words and a great sense of relief comes over me..

"Really? Even after what I have done?" I ask.

"I don't like what you did and I don't know if I completely forgive you, but I am not going anywhere, unless you want me to." He says. I fear that he is unconvinced of my feelings towards him now. How do I make him completely realize that it is only him that I want now. The kiss was an immature mistake.

"Never," I whisper into his ear, making him smile. I close my eyes and start to kiss his lips, but he flinches away.

"Ouch!" he says, bringing his hand up to his sore mouth. Andrew got a good hit to his lip, which had already swollen up. I take a look at it. "So doctor, what is your diagnosis?" he says, with a laugh.

"Well, you will live, but I suggest you stay out of the boxing ring, for awhile."

"At least I got a few good hits in. I am sorry that I ruined your Mother's birthday. I owe her an apology, but I doubt that will even, begin to, make up for it. Do you think tonight's events will make the papers?" Michael asks.

"I don't know. My Aunt Kate will do what she can and all the people there are close to my Mother and family, so it should be pretty well contained. Either way, we will just deal with it if it comes, as eventually all these stories blow over," I tell him.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" he asks me, taking me by surprise. I shrug my shoulders.  
"I am at your mercy," I tell him, and he smiles.

"Okay, leave it to me," he says, with a wicked smile on his face.

The next morning I wake up, and Michael isn't in bed, the shower isn't running and I can't hear him. Though on his side of the bed, lies a long-stemmed red rose, with a note.

* * *

_**Dear Phoebe,**_

_**Last night, you said that you were at my mercy, today. So, I think it's time for some adventure. Follow my instructions carefully! First, have a shower and get dressed, but don't have breakfast. Then, open the box on the chair, to find your first clue.**_

_**I love you**_

* * *

I quickly shower and open the box, anxiously. Inside, are a pair of ballet-flats, a skirt and a nice top. I look at the mirror and note that I look smart but not over dressed. I feel rather comfortable actually. At the bottom of the box, is an envelope with a card inside.

* * *

_**My Dearest Phoebe,**_

_**I don't know exactly when I first fell in love with you, because I do not recall a time when I didn't think about you every single day. From the minute I met you at Kindergarten, I knew there was something special about you. One of the happiest days of my life, was our first date together. Now I know that date wasn't ideal, but it was the first time I got to dance with you, and feel you close. That is the day I knew, no one else could ever have my heart. Go to this place, as it is your first stop.**_

_**P.S. During today should you get lost, or cannot continue, call me and I will come find you. I promise never to leave you, and never to let you fall.**_

* * *

Oh my, Michael must have worked hard planning this day. When did he manage to get the time? He has been so busy with work lately! My heart is aflutter with the romance, that had been missing from our relationship lately. I thought to myself about the first date we ever had, when we were sixteen, and went to his parents' country club.

When I go downstairs, White, my security personnel, is ready to go. I get into my car and tell him to drive towards the Club. When I arrive, I go to the reception desk, as I am unsure as to where to go.

"Good morning, may I help you?" the smart dressed lady, behind the desk, asks.

"I hope so. My name is Phoebe Grey. Is there a message here, for me?" I ask.

"Oh, yes there is. Please walk through the corridor and enter the dining room. They are waiting for you," she says.

"Thank you" I tell her not really understanding what I is going on. I enter the dining room and am taken to a table. I sit down and am told that breakfast will be a few minutes. Sure enough in a few minutes comes out a Latte, apple juice, blueberry pancakes and fresh fruit, my favorite breakfast, with another note.

* * *

_**Congratulations Phoebe!**_

_**You made it to your first stop, but I knew you would. Please eat all your breakfast, as I ordered your favorite. I want you to know that you make me happy, every day of my life. When I wake up and see you next to me, the worries of the world don't bother me. Therefore, I want to take away some of the worries in your life, even if it is just for a short time.**_  
_**Do you remember the location you took me to get a haircut, when you thought it was getting too long? Go there, now, and allow them to pamper and relax you!**_

_**Forever yours**_

_**Michael**_

* * *

I think back to that time, and gosh, it was years ago. I am pretty sure it was the day spa and salon that my Mother would often visit, with Aunt Kate and Aunt Mia. I can't recall any other possibilities. So, that must be the place Michael is referring to. I commence to eat my breakfast and it is delicious. Damn he must have really thought about this little hunt he has me on, this has got to be the best start to a day. I make a mental note to ensure that I make one of his mornings memorable very soon. I decide to send Michael a text, so he knows I have started my adventure.

***Just had the most wonderful breakfast and now off to my second destination. The only thing that would have made it more perfect would have been you beside me. Phoebe.***

As I get into the car, and give White the address of the next destination, I receive a reply to my text.

***I promise that there is no other place my heart would have wanted me to be but beside you and I promise I soon will be. Please enjoy this day that I have set up for you. I want you to feel cherished as that is what I feel when I am with you. Michael***

I re-read the text message and smile. I am so happy that he is back and that my stupidity didn't ruin things, though I have to find some way to make it up to my Mother for her birthday. White drives me to my next location and I am overjoyed that it is a day spa. I rarely go to these. I enter and speak to the lady at the desk. I soon learn that I have been booked in for a massage, pedicure, manicure, facial and a haircut. While I am here I decide to do something I have never done before, and since Michael has been so wonderful in planning all this for me I ask the beautician about waxing and request a Brazilian wax. That will give Michael a nice little surprise tonight.

I surrender myself to Mary, the beautician, and allow myself to relax completely. The experience is marvelous, though the waxing was an experience I would like to forget though I have to admit that I love the end result. Devious thoughts run through my mind, as to how I will expose my freshly deforested area to Michael tonight, wherever I end up.

When I finally leave the salon I am shocked as to the fact that it has been over 4 hours since I entered, I didn't even realize that much time had flown by. The lady at the desk then passes me my next note. I open it eagerly.

* * *

_**My Dearest Phoebe,**_

_**You are the center of my earth and universe. I will make it my duty to ensure you are always happy. Last night made you sad, for many reasons, and though I can't change it, I want to make things better. Go to the cafe that you and I often frequent, and there you will see what you missed out on last night.**_

_**My soul belongs to you. I am yours.**_

* * *

What did I miss out on last night? The one thing I really wish I had been able to do was say, "goodbye" to my Parents. They were either on the GEH jet right now, or somewhere overseas. The cafe is small, but very private, and Michael and I would often visit it for coffee and something to eat on weekends or when we were out and about. When I enter, I instantly realize what Michael wanted to make better, that I missed out on, last night.  
"Hey there, cousin," Ava said, hugging me. It felt wonderful to be able to see and talk to her again, without the nuisance of Andrew between us. I felt a few tears of joy go down my face.

"Those four weeks were so long. I missed you so much! My gosh, so much has happened," I tell her.  
"You don't say. I kind of got that picture last night," she says, raising her eyebrows at me.

"I know. Did you speak to my Parents last night after everything? Michael and I left, after my Parents spoke to me, Andrew and Michael inside. I am sorry about Andrew. I hope I haven't put you and Andrew in a bad spot," I say, in an apologetic voice.

"No it's fine. Jonathon was aware of Andrew's attraction to you and Andrew acted inappropriately. He is still my Brother-in-law and I respect him, but I will make sure he stays away from you, but you need to stay away from him, too." Ava was right, and I nod. W_hen did she become the more responsible one, out of us two?_ I frown at my horrible behavior. I have acted immaturely. "Also, your Parents were okay. Your Dad was a little concerned and annoyed and your Mother was a bit embarrassed, but they will be fine. They may want to talk to you again, when they get back." I rolled my eyes at the thought. I really didn't want to get the Christina Grey lecture of appropriate behavior as I had been there before, and didn't want to visit, again.

"So, did Michael call you, this morning, to have you meet me?" I asked, interested in how Michael had organized this incredible day so far.

"No, he called me last night, told me to be here around this time, and wait for you. Is something going on?" she asks me, concerned. I smile and fill her in, with the day's events and how Michael has set up a scavenger hunt, of sorts.

"That's so romantic! Then I'm guessing that the last destination, will be Michael," Ava said

"I suspect so. Well, I definitely hope so!" I tell her, causing us both to laugh.

We order a light lunch and Ava talks about all her honeymoon adventures in Europe. I eat my lunch while I am sucked into her newlywed excitement. I feel a pinch of jealousy, but I sure hope that I will get my chance. After finishing lunch, Ava passes me the next note. I open it and I don't know who is more excited, me or Ava. We read it quietly, together.

* * *

_**Dearest Phoebe,**_

_**I hope you enjoyed your time with your cousin. But it is time to move on, for some excitement, trying new things, and looking at the world from a different perspective. Travel to the address below and let them take you to new heights. When you have finished, I hope that you be overjoyed with what you find next.**_

_**I LOVE YOU NOW AND FOR EVER MORE!**_

* * *

"See the world from a different perspective, and new heights? Does he mean going in a plane?" Ava asks.  
"I doubt it, as there isn't an airport or runway, at this address. I guess,I better go and find out, what it is," I tell her, excited for my next adventure.

"Okay, but call me tomorrow," Ava says, making me promise before I leave. I hug her goodby, and head off. I feel confident, knowing Ava is back in town.

It takes a couple of hours to reach our next destination, and I end up on a field with a hot air balloon, in it. So, this is Michael's definition of new heights and different perspectives. I go towards a tall gentleman, who I soon learn is called Tom, and he welcomes me.

"Have you ever been up in one of these?" he asks.

"No never. I am a little nervous to be honest," I tell him.

"Don't be you will love it!" Tom helps me get in, and soon we are heading up in the sky. I ever so slightly, look over the basket and marvel over the scenery. An hour later, Tom takes the balloon down and points me in the direction of a little path. The path extends for about 500 meters and leads to a waterfall. I find a single red rose, similar to the one I found our bed this morning, with another note.

* * *

_**My True Love, **_

_**This is regarded as one of the most beautiful waterfalls in Washington State and people who make the journey, often say that they can't look away. But as I stand behind you, the waterfall pales, in comparison to you! I long to see your smile, your eyes, to feel your hair, and your body...**_

* * *

I gasp, and turn around and am surprised to see the most beautiful sight, Michael. I don't think I have ever seen him look so compelling; every muscle in my body tightens as I look at him from his shoes to his dark luscious hair. I feel inadequate looking at him; He has a pair of dark jeans and tight black shirt on. He looks young and carefree. After today, my desire for him is screaming. I want to throw myself in his arms, feel our skin caress each other. I wish there was no one else in the world but us right now, I need to feel him inside of me.

"You made it, I have been counting the minutes till you would. Gosh you look gorgeous. You are so special. Do you know how much you mean to me?" he say, as he runs his knuckles over my cheek. My legs start to turn to jelly and I would have fallen, if he didn't put his other arm around my waist, pinning me, to him. Words fail me and my mouth opens, on command, to greet his tender, but passionate, kiss. "Come, I have one more surprise for you," he tells me, taking my hand. More? WOW..

He takes me down another path, to the base of the waterfall, and where there is an elegant white Gazebo. I see a trio of violinists, smiling at us. Michael gives them a nod, and they start to play a soft melody, that you could get lost into.

"Will you dance with me, Dr. Grey?" Michael asks, like a gentleman

"Yes, I will, Mr. Fuller," I reply. He takes my hand, as we start to waltz, but soon we have moved closer to each other, and my head is on his chest. As we dance, the sun sets and the stars come out.

"I have always wanted to dance with you, under the stars," Michael tells me, gazing into my eyes.

"Oh Michael, I don't think I deserve all this. Not after everything that has happened. Do you forgive me?" I ask him.

"Yes, of course I do, and you more than deserve all this. You have my heart and soul," he tells me. We dance for a few more minutes, until I notice some movement. White has come up the path and dropped off a basket. Only then I realize, there is a picnic rug next to us. "I thought maybe we could have a light dinner here."

"Sounds fantastic!" I tell him, as we sit down.

I help unpack the picnic. There is salad, cold meats, bread rolls, olives and various types of cheeses. Michael takes out a bottle of champagne and pours two glasses. We eat, as we talk and laugh about everything. After we have finished and packed up, we lie down next to each other on the picnic rug, looking at the stars in the sky.

Michael points out all the constellations, but I can't keep my eyes off him. When I sit up and start to kiss him, Michael responds immediately, and I feel his hands work their way up my shirt. His fingers and hands slowly caress my skin under my shirt. His touch sends passionate vibes down my body.

"Is there anyone around?" I ask him.

"I don't think so. I do have White, down the bottom, waiting for us to take us home, eventually, but he can't see us from there. Also, I do have another blanket here," he tells me. I grab the other blanket and am thankful, that it is big enough, to cover up anything we could be doing, just in case.

"So what do you have in mind?" he asks me, smiling. I give him a shy smile, as I shuffle myself under the blanket. I undo the zipper and button of his jeans. Michael responds by raising his hips, which allows me to pull his jeans and boxers down. I can feel his erection already starting to form. Taking him in my mouth, I can feel him growing, as I suck on him. Michael grabs my hair, as I take him deeper and deeper. "Oh. God. Phoebe!" he pants, and I can feel his pleasure. "I am about to come Phoebe. Stop, if you want," he tells me, but I keep going and soon he finds his release, in my mouth. When I know he has finished, I stop and come back up. He can't hide his enjoyment and pleasure in his eyes. I love what I can do for him. There and then I know we and the other part to each others jigsaw puzzle. Without him I am not complete. Those five weeks apart I just existed I didn't live, I know that now.

"I think I am going to take you hot air ballooning and dancing under the stars, every night. I really want to make love to you, but not here. Come, let's go home. There is one last surprise for you, there," he says

"I have a surprise for you, too!" I tell him, audaciously. Michael looks at me intrigued, but doesn't ask. We go down further down the path, where White is waiting with my car. The drive back home is a little long, so I curl myself up in Michael arms, we talk lovingly while often he would grab my left hand and rub the finger that once wore my precious engagement ring. While I miss seeing it there, too, we both know it is too early to be going down that road.

Back at Escala, Michael sweeps me up in his arms, making me giggle. "What are you doing?" I ask him.  
"Carrying you into our bedroom. What else, do you expect that I am doing?" he says, looking at me. A large smirk forms on his face, as he somehow manages to carry me, and opens the door to the bedroom to reveal his final surprise. The room has been romantically lit by candles, and there is an incredible seductive floral scent, that I soon realize is coming from the beautiful flowers that have been placed in the room.

"Do you like it?" he asks me, softly into my ear, as he nibbles on my ear after putting me down.

"Yes, it's perfect, you are perfect!" I tell him. He looks at me, as if he doesn't believe me, almost. I keep my eyes on him, to let him know, that I mean what I have said.

"Only because you are with me," he tells me. I hold back my tears and drink him in.

"Sit on the bed!" I order him. Slowly, I remove his shirt, revealing his toned and muscular chest. Then, I remove his shoes and socks, unbutton his jeans and undo his zipper, but I don't remove them. I take a couple of steps back, so he can see me, completely. I take off my shoes then slowly remove my shirt and then slide down my skirt. I, seductively, make a move towards him, and I gently kiss his lips, but then step back, quickly, before he can touch me.

"Like what you see?" I ask, teasing him.

"Definitely!"

I remove my bra and then my panties, exposing my newly waxed flesh. Michael's eyes almost pop, out of his sockets. "Like what you see now?" I ask

"Oh yeah... most definitely!" he responds. I can tell he is starting to get uncomfortable, in his pants, as he gets harder and harder.

"I think it is time we do something about this," I tell him, grabbing him over his jeans. He slowly gets up, so he is above me and I willingly take him.

The next day, I wake up refreshed and relaxed, regardless of the weekend and long day, I had yesterday, with Michael. He is still asleep, next to me, with his arm and legs around me, holding me tight, as if his life depended on it. I slowly free myself and enter the shower. I swear, Monday mornings come too quickly. Secretly, I am worried about running into Andrew, but it is unlikely, except in the doctor's locker room. There is a chance, that I will see him during lectures, but then I will just be one of the many faces in the room, I suspect.

As I wash my hair, I feel another pair of hands touching my scalp. "Good morning."

"It sure is," Michael says.

Together we shower, get dressed and then have breakfast before Michael drops me off at the hospital. I go straight to the doctor's locker room, where several doctors are already getting ready and talking. One particular doctor is particularly annoyed and talking loudly. I try to block it out, but he is just too loud to block out.

"So now we are one OB/GYN down. The hospital is trying to recruit another one, but it could take weeks. How does a doctor just leave like that? Where is he, even?" the irate Doctor yells.

"It has just been announced that Andrew is now at North Western Hospital. They offered him a job, a while back, and on Sunday, he called them. Presto, now he is working there, as of today with no notice, nothing," the other Doctor says. The two Doctors shake their heads, obviously due to the increase in their workloads, until another replacement doctor can be located.

I slow down my pace, listening to everything they are saying. They don't name the doctor's last name, but they don't need to. If it is Andrew Baxter then he has left the one place, which he was guaranteed to see me, on random occasions.

I get dressed and decide to go walk to Obstetrics, just to check that Andrew is the physician that left. When I arrived at his office, his nameplate had been taken down, so I push on the handle and am shocked when it opens to a practically, bare office. On the desk, is but one envelope and when I look at it, has my name on it. I take it and return to the lockers, placing it in my locker, unopened and ignored, for now.

The morning of my shift goes smoothly and I am rather enjoys the spontaneity that is the Emergency department. You really never know what you are going to get there. At lunch while I eat my sandwich I decide to email Michael.

* * *

To: Michael Fuller  
From: Phoebe Grey  
Subject: While the cat is away...

Hi,

...can the mice play? Since the CEO (a.k.a. my father) is away and won't be monitoring emails, is it okay to write how much I miss you, and how much fun I could be having with you under your desk right now.

Love you,  
Phoebe Grey, M.D.

* * *

To: Phoebe Grey  
From: Michael Fuller  
Subject: don't limit yourself..

..to under the table. I am sure I could have a lot of fun with you on my desk, then there is my chair, and the couch in here.. There are so many possibilities.  
The CEO cat maybe away but I fear that his other cat and mice colleagues may still be monitoring emails. Your dad may still read what you write.

Michael Fuller  
Corporate Counsel  
Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

To: Michael Fuller  
From: Phoebe Grey  
Subject: Naughty child

Hi,

I have always been the naughty child in the family while Ted has been the obedient one, my Dad will not be surprised by my emails. Ask Ted he will tell you how naughty I could be.

I bet you are getting stiff just thinking about us last night aren't you? I know you definitely enjoyed one specific redecorated area, well your tongue did. I am sure I can provide a similar floor show.

Love you  
Phoebe Grey, M.D.

* * *

To: Phoebe Grey  
From: Michael Fuller  
Subject: Discipline

I think your parents should have disciplined you more as a child, as you are a very naughty though a very sweet girl. Maybe I should discipline you myself..  
Yes I loved the redecoration, I am eager to ensure that it was worth the effort again tonight.

Michael Fuller  
Corporate Counsel  
Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

To: Michael Fuller  
From: Phoebe Grey  
Subject: Punishments you say

I did get grounded a lot as a teenager, and had things such as have my cell phone confiscated but I don't think you can do that to me. The only other punishment I ever received was a spanking.

Love you  
Phoebe Grey, M.D.

* * *

To: Phoebe Grey  
From: Michael Fuller  
Subject: interesting.

You were spanked? How tell me exactly...

Michael Fuller  
Corporate Counsel  
Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

To: Michael Fuller  
From: Phoebe Grey  
Subject: Excited much?

Yes twice. Are you aroused by this?

Love you  
Phoebe Grey, M.D.

* * *

To: Phoebe Grey  
From: Michael Fuller  
Subject: Oh yes!

Tell me or I will leave my office right now, come to the Emergency department and will test out a few ideas of my own.

Michael Fuller  
Corporate Counsel  
Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

To: Michael Fuller  
From: Phoebe Grey  
Subject: safe your energy for later.

Over the knee, spanked by hand. I didn't enjoy it...

Love you  
Phoebe Grey, M.D.

* * *

To: Phoebe Grey  
From: Michael Fuller  
Subject: But I think you could enjoy it..

I am intrigued by spanking.. I think I could make it ever so enjoyable.  
I will be home a late tonight as Ted needs my help with a few things.. White is coming to pick you up and I have organized some dinner for you to be delivered. Please eat and relax. You will need your energy for when I get home.

I need to go to a meeting soon, but I think I will be thinking about you and the fun that we can have instead.

Michael Fuller  
Corporate Counsel  
Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

To: Michael Fuller  
From: Phoebe Grey  
Subject: cocky aren't you!

Bring it on!  
See you when you get home

Love you  
Phoebe Grey, M.D.

* * *

Oh, gosh, I could feel myself get wet, just emailing about all this with him. Surely he is joking though.

I arrive home on alone to find pasta fettuccine hot and ready for me. The other security personnel allowed a local restaurant up to the apartment deliver it. After dinner I settle with a glass of white and a medical book until Michael gets home. The door man rings me and tells me that there is a Clayton Fuller downstairs, I tell him to send him up. My heart starts to beat faster and faster as my nerves get to me. I don't really want to see him, but I think I should hear what he wants.

Clayton comes up, and he doesn't even really look like the same man he did a few months ago.

"Thank you for seeing me Phoebe, I know Michael isn't here. I want to see my son.. But he won't talk to me... please can you help me. My wife is heartbroken and our world is crumbling? You're the only one that can help us."

**Ana's POV:**

After a long flight we finally arrive at our destination, the GEH is being taxied into Sydney, airport, Australia. AS we fly over Christian points out the opera house and the Sydney harbour bridge, both icons I have seen photos of but never in person.

"Welcome down under" Christian whispers into my ear making me giggle.

* * *

_I will write about Ana and Christian's trip next chapter... I have a soft spot for Sydney as this is the city my husband proposed to me and it's magical._


	78. Chapter 78: Love Ozzie Style

**Love Ozzie Style**

**Ana's POV**

_After a long flight we finally arrive at our destination, and the GEH jet is taxied into Sydney Airport, Australia. As we fly over, Christian points out the Sydney Opera House and the Sydney Harbour Bridge, both icons I have seen in photos, but never in person._  
_"Welcome, down under," Christian whispers into my ear, making me giggle._

"Thanks, Mate," I reply, in my best attempt at an Australian accent. Of course it was poor, but I figure I should get some points, for trying. We are quickly taken through Customs and Immigration, with Sawyer and Collins, who have come with us on this trip.

Christian, having thought of everything, has a car waiting for us, which takes straight to Circular Quay, where our hotel is located. Finally in our room, I go out on the balcony and feel the warmth of the Australian weather. It is a glorious change from Seattle weather! The view from our room is breathtaking, and as the sun sets, the lights of Sydney come out.

"What do you think?" Christian comes and puts his arms, around me. I turn around, to face Christian, and run my hands through his hair. To this day, it is still unruly.

"It's beautiful," I tell him. "But, how is it after all these years, you can still surprise me?"

"Anastasia, I have made it my life's mission, to look after you and keep you happy," he tells me. For a minute, his eyes go dark and I instantly know, what he is thinking.

"You are worried about the children, aren't you," I point out.

Christian scrunches his mouth up, "I am worried about Phoebe. Ted always seems to have it together, but our daughter..."

I put my finger on his lips and shake my head, "You have always worried about her more. Here, take me to dinner and then tomorrow morning we can call her."

"You're hungry?" Christian asks. He still has issues over food.

"Yes."Christian instantly perks up, at the thought.

"Excellent. There is a restaurant I want you to take you that will give us, the best view of the city," he says excited, and before I know it, he is racing me downstairs. Sawyer is already there, and it's a short drive. Soon, we are in front of a tall tower, similar to the space needle, but the top is cylindrical, in shape.

"What's up there?" I ask Christian

"It's called Centrepoint Tower. My parents took me there, when I was a younger. There is a restaurant up there, where we can eat and it rotates, so we can get a 360 degree view of the city. We are going 853 feet up, but sadly, the elevator ride won't take very long to get up there," I hear Christian whisper into my ear, before we enter.

Christian leads me to the back of the elevator, as more people enter, filling it up. Christian looks down at me and I know what he is thinking, but there are too many people, and a person next to me would be able to see, every move he makes. I grab Christian's hand and shake my head. He frowns and a dark look, comes over his eyes, that would once have scared me, but now, it just excites me.

Just as Christian predicted, the elevator reaches the top quickly and everyone scuttles out. Once out of the elevator, Christian gets close behind me, "You said, 'no,' to me. You haven't done that, for years."

"I know. Is your hand, getting twitchy?" I ask him, trying to hide my eagerness.

"Always, Mrs. Grey," he says, just before the waitress comes over and shows us to our table, which is right by the window. Christian was right about this location, it gives us the perfect view, of the city. We both order dinner, as Christian points out landmarks and features, that he can recall, from visiting the city with his family, growing up. I remember, once seeing, a picture of him in front of the Sydney Opera House, in his childhood bedroom, years ago.

"So, can you tell me, what you have planned for this week?" I ask him, as I take a sip of wine.

"No," he says quickly and I roll my eyes. "And don't roll your eyes, your list of misdemeanours is already growing and we have only been in the country for a few hours"

"Well, at least tell me, if we are spending the whole week in Sydney?" I ask.

"No, but I want there to be more surprises. I have been planning this week, for quite awhile. I just want you, to enjoy it and live in the moment. Don't worry about home or work," he tells me.

"Well, I think you should do the same" I respond to Christian who sighs.

After dinner, Christian and I strangely find ourselves, in the elevator, alone, "Hhhmmm," says Christian, frowning.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"There is a camera, in this elevator, and you, are for my eyes, only," he says, while pointing up. He is right, and the camera is broadcasting what is happening in the elevators. Christian is definitely displeased, as it has ruined his plans. "I was hoping to walk back to the hotel, with you, but I don't think I can wait that long," Christian says, as he hurries me into the car. I am thankful for the darkness, so Collins can't see Christian's hand, making its way, up my dress.

Back in our spacious hotel room, Christian picks me up and takes me into the bedroom. "The disadvantage to being away from home, is there no toys at our disposal," I say, disappointed.  
"Nothing wrong with a bit of vanilla," Christina says, smirking.

The next morning, I wake up with Christian curled up around me, already awake and looking at me, attentively. I am so overjoyed that he still loves to watch me sleep, and I can't help my smile from forming, as I start to stretch. I feel a little sore, deliciously sore, after last night.

"I am curious, as to what you have planned, today?" I say and Christian can't hide his smile. I am starting to think, I will just have to live in the moment, this week.

"Breakfast, first," Christian says as he orders breakfast for us both. I start to shower and he joins me. "You have the most amazing skin, Anastasia," he tells me and he runs his fingers down my back. It's tantalizing and intimate. I turn to face him and his erection immediately pokes into my hips. I am, already, so eager for him.

"I want you now," I tell him, urgently, and he responds by filling me, quickly. My body rips apart, as my orgasm takes over..

"You are so sweet," Christian tells me and he buries himself, in my neck. Even after all these years, we are yet to get our fill of each other. Every time we make love it better than the last, and even though we don't have our play room anymore we still have found many ways to spice things up.

I start to get dressed, and since it is warm, I take out a skirt and light top. Christian picks up my skirt and hands it back to me, "You will need jeans, or shorts, today."

"Why?" I ask. I look at the skirt and it isn't too short.

"You really want to know?" Christian asks. He has his big boyish grin on his face.

"Yes," I ask warily.

"I have booked us, to climb the Sydney Harbour Bridge, after breakfast," he says. My nerves get the best of me, as I walk out to the balcony and look at the Bridge, that is visible from our hotel.  
"How high is the Bridge?" I ask, scared.

"The Bridge, at its highest point, is as high as where we had dinner last night," Christian says, and I gulp at the thought. I have never been scared of heights, but this is different. We both sit down to breakfast, and I pick at my breakfast and somehow manage to drink my tea.

As we drive closer to the entrance of the Bridge climb, Christian looks even more excited, while I have gradually started to grip his hand, tighter. "Don't worry Ana, it is perfectly safe. You a will have a harness and you know, that I would never let you get hurt," he tells me and my nerves are, somewhat, settled and I manage a little smile. Inside, Christian and I are greeted in usual grandeur. I notice on one of the walls, they have pictures of influential and famous people, that have climbed the wall and point it out to Christian. He nods.

We are given full body outfits, headsets and a full rundown, from our guide. We walk out, onto the bridge and climb a couple of ladders. I am surprised and delighted to find that the climb is not steep, but rather a gradual slope. Occasionally, we stop and look around; it's exhilarating. The only time my fear returns, is when our guide informs us, at the top, that if we were to fall, it would take at least five or more seconds, to hit the water. It would feel like hitting concrete, as if, the cars below us, weren't enough of a fear factor. At the halfway point, we need to cross the Bridge, so we can go down. The organizers of the Bridge climb, take this opportunity, to take photos of Christian and me, and request if we can sign it, downstairs, to put on their wall, and we nod, "yes."It takes us a long three hours, to complete the entire climb.

"You know, one of the reasons the Bridge was built during the Great Depression, was to keep people employed," Christian tells me. I understand his appreciation, of the project. Christian has often fought, to keep companies afloat, just to allow the employees to maintain their jobs.  
The organizers of the climb, print off the photo of Christian and I, and we both sign it. They quickly frame it and put it up. "See, I knew you could do it!" Christian tells me, with pride.

"Yes, though I am almost too scared, to learn what you have planned, next," I tell Christian, which makes him smile. We walk down to The Rocks area, where there is a street market. Christian and I, stroll through the area, hand-in-hand, simply enjoying this time. We walk down and reach Circular Quay, the Opera House is close by and I start to head towards it, only to be stopped by Christian.

"We are going there, tonight. First, I want to take you on a cruise," he tells me. We board a boat, at the Quay, and it takes us through the waterways of Sydney. Christian and I sit on the top of the boat, with his arm tightly around me, keeping me warm from the cool sea breeze. I nuzzle my head onto his shoulder, close my eyes and feel so, at peace. The events of my birthday vanish while I return to the bubble, that is Christian and I. We retreated to our hotel, later in the day, before going out for the evening. Of course, I find myself, back in bed with Christian.

"We need to get up and get dressed," Christian says, sadly. I would happily stay like this, for the remainder of the week.

"What is the dress code?" I ask him.

"Formal," he says, casually. I look at him for more information. "We have tickets to the Sydney Symphony, at the Opera House, and dinner," Christian says and I can't hide my excitement. The Opera House, has been the one place, I have wanted to see. I instantly straddle Christian and lower myself, to kiss him.

"If you keep this up, we will never get there," he warns.

Christian looks dashing, in his dark suit and silver tie. Our old favorite tie, had long since worn out, and I searched, far and wide, for a replacement. Finally, I gave up and just had them made, to my specifications. I go through my clothes and find a long silver dress, that I have never seen before.  
"Do you like it? I bought it before we left," Christian says, smirking.

"Of course, I do," I tell him, as he passes me, shoes to match. The dress is simple, but stunning, has a lovely V-neckline, with embroidery and diamantes, below the chest area, and it shows all my curves. "Thank you, it's perfect," I tell him.

"Only because it's, on you," Christian throws me his wicked smile.

Soon we are in front of the Sydney Opera House. I listen intently, as Christian and I attend a private tour, which explains the history, behind the architectural masterpiece. The concert is as breathtaking as the building. I catch Christian, staring at me and smiling for a period of time.

"What is it?" I whisper, into his ear.

"I was just thinking, that this music would go brilliantly, with a few things I have in mind for you, tonight," he says. My inner goddess does a somersault, as I try to hide my giggle, knowing that here, is not the place.

The next few days are spent going to see the Archibald Competition, visiting Manly Beach, and shopping. On the fourth day, we decide to go downstairs, for breakfast. By the time we return to our room, our entire luggage has been packed. Christian puts his arms around me and gives me a wolfish smile. "Are you ready, to see more of this continent?"

"Where are we going now?" I ask.

"Queensland. I want to take you to the Great Barrier Reef and the Whitsunday Islands," he says, excitedly. "I have hired a yacht, that will take us, from the mainland to the islands" I giggle at how excited Christian is; the prospect of yachting through one of the top natural wonders of the world, is thrilling, to him.

The remainder of the trip is peaceful and I relish in Christian's joy, as he sails on the Pacific Ocean. Surprisingly, Christian even lets his guard down, for a few hours, and allows me to dive in the Great Barrier Reef. Though he did dive himself, and stick to me, like glue.

I sit back, on one of the plush lounge chairs, of the GEH jet. I am excited to be going home and see the kids. We have spoken to Phoebe and Ted, only once, in the past week. It saddens me, knowing that they are grown-up and independent, though it makes me proud to know the people they have become, even with Phoebe's relationship woes.

Come to think about it, this is the first holiday we have ever been on, where Christian has only had to take a few calls and answer very few emails. Ros, Ted and Michael are more than equipped to handle everything, with the exception of signing company documents. Even I decided not to overly concern myself with Grey Publishing, though I did make one call to Hannah, just to make sure everything was running smoothly.

"I love living in a bubble with you," I tell Christian, who looks at me curiously.

"It is the one bubble, that I would never pop," he tells me, looking up from his laptop. He downloaded all his emails, before we left Queensland and is now going through them. Christian's eyes widen, as he comes to one email, "Phoebe, emailed us last night and she wants to pick us up, from Sea-Tac. She said that she has lots of news, to tell us." I can sense that Christian is concerned and gets a dark look, over his eyes.

"Do you think she and Michael, are engaged again?" I ask.

"Well, I hope they haven't taken off and gotten married. I do not like the idea of my daughter, having a quickie wedding," he says scornfully. Christian becomes rather anxious, on the remaining part of the flight home, but a trip to the bed, at the back, is the only thing, that can keep him calm.  
When we finally arrive, at Sea-Tac, Christian and I are quick to disembark and find Phoebe, waiting and smiling, but looking tired and exhausted. She throws her arms around us. Christian roughly grabs her hand and examines it, taking Phoebe by surprise.

"What are you doing, Dad?" she asks, scrunching her eyebrows up. We are both relieved, to see, that she isn't wearing a wedding ring.

"Nothing," I add, but Phoebe still looks annoyed. You said, in your email, that you had news to tell us, we thought maybe..." I tried to explain, calmly, before Phoebe interjects.

"What, I went off and got married, after the scene at your birthday? No, sorry, right now a wedding isn't on my agenda," she said, rolling her eyes. "But two very big things, did happen, while you were gone. Get in the car, and I will tell you, all about it!" she said, as our luggage is taken by security.

"So what happened?" Christian demands to know.

"It has been a very eventful week! One, Clayton Fuller approached me, to get Michael, to talk to him and his wife, and it went very badly."

"That man, he asked the same thing, of me," Christian says, angrily, I know he hates his kids being pushed into other people's affairs. "Tell me, exactly, what happened!" Christian orders.

"Wait! That isn't the most dramatic thing that happened. You both, became grandparents, yesterday," Phoebe says, sighing and with almost a sob.

"Grandparents?" Christian and I say, in unison.

"But the baby wasn't due, for another 4 weeks." I point out, nervously

"Yes, but in true Grey fashion, this child had another agenda, and I ended up doing the delivery," Phoebe excitedly tells us. "So which story do you want to hear? They are both dramatic and life changing!"

_**I am really looking forward to writing the next chapter! I have some great ideas for the birth of the newest Grey and what went down with Phoebe/Michael and Clayton. I promise it will be way longer than this one.**_

_**BUT- I am going on holiday for a week to an Australian island similar to the one that Ana and Christian went to so it will be a week before I can update. I do hope to take my iPad and keyboard and write it there but I don't think I will get to upload it there as the internet connection there isn't great. In fact there aren't even any cars on the island.**_


	79. Chapter 79: BacK in the City of Seattle

_Authors note:_  
_Hi all, I am back from holiday, Australian Islands are amazing! I thought that I would write a nice long chapter with a juicy cliff hanger._  
_Regards,_  
_Maria Amore_

* * *

**But back in the city of Seattle...**

**Phoebe POV:**

It's a bright and warm Sunday morning, when I get out of my car at Sea-Tac. The GEH jet hasn't arrived yet, but I know it won't be long. I barely slept last night, after Hayley went into labor, and what a ride that was. Ted and I have agreed, that I could tell our parents what happened and the medical condition of the baby. He wants to tell them the sex, name, weight and size. Then, there is the other matter of Clayton Fuller, that I really need to discuss with my parents. I'm hoping Dad won't go thermonuclear or intrude, but is that even possible?

A few minutes later, and right on schedule, the GEH jet arrives. I know my parents will need to go through Customs, but they will be expressed as VIPs. I have so much to tell them, that I don't know where to start. Obviously, they will want to hear about the birth of their first Grandchild. I realize that I didn't receive a reply to my email, from my Parents, telling them that I would pick them up, when I notice Taylor, standing-by. He doesn't go with my Parents on overseas trips anymore; rather, he stays home with Gail. Taylor smiles when he see me, like an old friend, and he comes over.

"I would have expected you to be asleep, after the last 14 hours you had," he tells me, with a broad smile. I know Ted and Hayley really wished they could have kept the birth of their child a secret, until both set of grandparents had been informed. But, news spread quickly, so they chose to inform all family members and everyone close to the family, early this morning.

"So have you heard the good news, then?"

"Yes. Ted phoned, then your Grandmother called Gail and I, and told us the whole story. So again, why are you not in bed, asleep? You look exhausted," he says, looking concerned. I am running on adrenaline, and large doses of espresso coffee. I couldn't sleep, even if I tried, right now.

"I felt the need to pick up my Parents, to tell them what's happened, myself. I know they will want to go to the Hospital, and Ted wants to see them, but not relive all the gory details. I promised Ted, I would do that for him," I tell him. We both agree, that he will follow us to the Hospital, and send Collins and White to the house with the luggage.

As soon as I see my parents, I can't help but give them a big smile. Regardless of how old I am, I know I will always need them. I, enthusiastically, throw my arms around my parents, feeling a little silly that I have missed them so much. It isn't as if I have never been away from them, but truth be told, I am desperately seeking the security, that they have always been able to provide. I knew that no matter what, when I had my Parents' support, everything would be fine. Suddenly though, my Dad roughly grabs my left hand, examines it, and I think, lets out a sigh, of relief.

"What are you doing, Dad?" I ask, scrunching up my eyebrows and pulling my hand, away from him. My parents look at each other and seem to be relieved. A small smile forms on my Mother's face, but my Dad maintains his facial expression, which is unreadable.

"Nothing," Mom says, upbeat, trying to change the mood, but it doesn't ease my annoyance.  
I step back and look at my parents. I give them my best, "and what is that all about," stare-down.  
"You said, in your email, that you had news to tell us. We thought, maybe..." Mom tries to explain, calmly, before I interrupt her.

"That maybe, I went off and got re-engaged? Or wait, did you both seriously think, I ran off and got married, after the scene at your birthday celebration?" I looked at my Parents, desperately trying to stifle my imminent laughter. My Mother wasn't looking at me and my Dad's expression still didn't change. Wow, did they really think, I would be so drastic?

"No, sorry, right now a wedding isn't on my agenda," I said, rolling my eyes, very deliberately and dramatically, even though I know Dad hates it.

"Good," my Father replies, monosyllabically, as his mood seems to lighten.

"However, two very big things did happen, while you were gone. Let's get into the car, and I will tell you all about it!" I said, as their luggage is taken by security.

The second we are in the car, my Dad starts to grill me, "So, what happened? What do you need to tell us?" His voice is terribly demanding and there is an undercurrent of impatience.

"Well, my dear Parents, It has been a very eventful week! The least of which is, Clayton Fuller approached me, to get Michael, to talk to him and his wife, and it went very badly," I tell him, as a shiver went up my spine.

"That man, he asked the same thing, of me. Tell me, exactly, what happened! Do not leave anything out," Dad orders. He is so authoritarian right now, that it starts to scare me, actually.

"Wait! That isn't the most dramatic thing that happened and it's not going to be what you want me to tell you, first." I take a deep breath and I notice my Parents look anxious. "You both, became grandparents, yesterday, " I tell them, with a sigh and almost a sob, but also with a smile. I have delivered babies before, during my internship at Harvard and here at the Hospital, but this was my hardest and most nerve wracking challenge, as a physician, ever. I knew everyone was depending on me, both personally and as a Medical Doctor.

"Grandparents?" my Parents say, in unison. They are obviously shocked, as they should be.  
"But the baby wasn't due, for another 4 weeks," Mom states. I can tell she is nervous and with good reason.

"Yes, but in true Grey fashion, this child had another agenda, and I ended up doing the delivery!" I say, proudly. "So which story do you want to hear? They are both dramatic and worthy of Oscar nominations, for my performance!" I don't know why, I just asked them this question, but my head is spinning.

"For fucks sake, Phoebe, which story do you think we want to hear? Tell us what happened with the birth of the baby," my Dad says, in his authoritarian voice, that seems to be ever so present, this early morning.

My thoughts start to drift off, to the night before, as I retell them the story, of the birth of Ted and Hayley's precious baby.

* * *

(The night before)

"Michael, which bottles of wine are we taking to Ted and Hayley's house?" I call out. I am so frustrated, over my attempt to make a pasta salad. The recipe looked so simple and I read it several times, but I over cooked the pasta, then the dressing separated and I undercooked the vegetables, so it has ended up in the trash, like so many of the previous dishes I have attempted to make. All I can think, is that my Father would be so angry, to see me wasting food. I laugh at the fact that I can be valedictorian of Harvard Medical School, but the ability to cook an edible meal, is beyond me.  
"I want to take the two bottle of red, at the top of the wine rack," Michael calls out. I look at the top, and there are three bottles, but I just grab two anyway.

Michael comes into the kitchen and I can't help, but admire, my view. He is wearing a grey V-neck shirt and dark blue jeans. I am now, rather glad, I chose to wear this short black dress as Michael raises his eyebrows, when he sees me in it. I make sure to bend over, just so I know that I have his attention.

"Interesting choice of dress there," he says, with a hint of humor.

"I thought so, too. You look good. Are these, the bottles of wine, that you were talking about?" I ask him, but Michael is too busy examining the hem of my dress, to worry about wine.

"Damn, I wish we weren't already running a little late. This dress is giving me a lot of ideas," he says, excited and also disappointed, at the same time. I can't help but giggle. We are having dinner at Ted's house, with him, Hayley, Ava and Jonathan, this evening. We enter the elevator, and Michael stands behind me, with his arms wrapped around me and kisses my neck. I love this feeling of warmth, it's so comforting.

"I am sorry, that I have been such an ass. You know, I don't want to lose you, over all this shit, and I have been worried that all these issues, with my Father and family, are going to drive us apart," he says, sadly and humbly. I turn around and stroke his face, and feel his soft stubble, from not having shaved, in two days. Things have been a little rocky this week, after Clayton Fuller came to see me earlier in the week, putting a strain on our relationship, that we really didn't need.

"Well, since you have been acting like an ass, as you say, it's a good thing that you have such a nice ass, actually," I respond, trying to lighten the mood. I am glad that no one is in the elevator with us, right now, as Michael is now vigorously rubbing my backside.

"Yes, but your ass, is way nicer than mine!" he tells, me. "I loved spanking it. It was so hot! Your backside gets a lovely, rosy color," he says, gripping me. I can feel him start to get hard, just thinking about it.

"I have to admit, that was fun and the sex after it was astounding!" I tell him. I never thought I could enjoy something like that, but I had to admit, it was life affirming.

"You have never had such a long orgasm, ever. I would love to see, how far we can take things. I want to try a few new things, if you are willing?" he says. I am yet to tell him, but I have a little surprise, for him, tonight, that means that we can do, that very thing. The muscles, inside of me, tighten and my breathing becomes a little heavier. I turn to face him and it is, as if, I can see right through him. He is so raw and broken, but brilliant, and most importantly, he is mine.

The elevator doors open and there is Markinson, waiting for us, as White is with his girlfriend, tonight. I really do prefer White, he is younger and keeps a lot of knowledge private, so information isn't filtered back to my Father, unless it's deemed necessary. Michael and I cease our conversation, when Markinson is within earshot and both get into my car. Since the weather is so nice, I want to drive with the top down, and it gives me a chance to drive Michael, for a change. Markinson will follow us, in Michael's sedan.

"So where were we, in our conversation, before Markinson, interrupted us?" he asks.

"You were talking about new sexual heights, I believe," I remind him, though I know he remembers exactly what he was saying. We both can't keep the smiles off our faces. "I am a little worried that my Dad has seen all those emails this week, but I haven't been able to stop myself," I say. All week, I have been sending emails, that would definitely be considered, inappropriate.

"Well, you did say, that you always have been the naughtier, of the Grey children. I could tell your Dad, that I was punishing you, as a result of the unacceptable behavior and language use in social media, in a manner that he might believe was appropriate for an errant child," Michael said, with a straight face. It was terribly hard, not to laugh at his comment, but I knew I couldn't. He had no idea of my parents sexual activities and I couldn't believe, that I, too, had commenced to engage in some of the same practices. Damn, it felt so good, to be over his knee, feeling Michael get harder and harder, underneath me.

"Maybe I could misbehave at Ted's and Hayley's, so you could take me home and discipline me again," I tell him.

"You're teasing me, here, and now, that could be grounds for round two. You know that Ted has a rather large house, so I could take you upstairs and no one would be able to hear us," he says, seductively. I have to take a couple of deep breathes, to not get hot and bothered. I then notice, that he is looking at my hands, again.

"I wish, you would put the ring, back on your finger," Michael tells me. His voice is a mixture of sadness and annoyance. I decide not to give him a response, as he found out earlier this week, my position on the matter.

"Why don't I get a belly button ring, or a tattoo?" I tell him, randomly, to change the subject.  
"Huh, what?" he says.

"If my Dad reads those emails, and gets annoyed, I could get a piercing or a tattoo, and then go over to their house, in my bikini for swim, to make sure my Dad sees it. He would be so enraged at me, that he couldn't possibly think of anything else. Either way, he won't fire you. My Dad, thinks you and Ted, are the future of the Company and he is right. Together, you both, can do anything," I compliment him. Michael, actually, starts to blush.

"You're blushing," I say, mocking him.

"Yes, I know. But Phoebe, if I can really do anything, as you say, it is only because, you, are by my side," his words soothe me, but also worry me, a little.

We arrive at Ted's house and see that Ava and Jonathan are already here. Smith opens the large double doors for us, before we even get a chance to ring the bell. We walk to the main living room, to find Ava and Jonathan, sitting down together, rather cosily, just like the newlyweds they are. Hayley is on the adjacent couch, though lying down with Ted behind her, ever so carefully, massaging her back. He doesn't even look up to see us, rather he concentrates on his very, pregnant wife.

"Sorry, we are late. I tried to make pasta salad and it failed," I tell them, to a round of laughter.

"It's also my fault. I forgot to post the 'Phoebe, KEEP OUT, of the Kitchen' sign," Michael states.

Then, I elbow him, which only causes Michael to pull me tightly, towards him and nuzzle my neck. Suddenly, I notice Hayley looking strained. Her swollen belly looks gorgeous, and I can't keep my eyes off it, as she and my Brother are now rubbing it softly, together.

"Can you massage my back, again, but a bit lower this time, Ted?" Hayley asked, sweetly. Ted responds, immediately. "I have been having the worst back pain, today. I can't wait, till the next four weeks are over," she said and Ted, lovingly, kisses her forehead.

"It might come early, Babe. Dr. Greene said last week, that the baby is head down, yet the head wasn't fully engaged, but its close," Ted says.

"Did Dr. Greene confirm the sex of the baby?" I ask, trying to trick them, into finally telling me the gender of the baby.

"Yes, and you will just have to wait, Little Sister," Ted looks angry, at my attempt. Gosh, he looked so much like Dad, just then. He had given me the same look, that our Father would give me as a young child.

"Can you two, not have one of your infamous, sibling fights? This is, probably, the last time I will see you, for another for three weeks," Ava says. I had almost forgot, that she was leaving for her book tour, on Tuesday. Jonathon holds her, tighter, and they look at each other, sadly.

"I can't go on this tour, having been away for four weeks. Work is so backed up, that I am only going to be able to join Ava, on weekends," Jonathon says.

"We will just have to make those weekends count, that is all. Plus, I am going to be so busy traveling from bookstore to bookstore, and interview to interview, that we wouldn't have much time to spend together," Ava consoles him.

"Who wants wine?" Ted asks, now that Hayley is more comfortable. Michael goes with him, to help him to open the wine that we brought, leaving us four, alone.

"Jonathon, you will just have to have more boy time with Michael and Ted, while Ava is away," I tell him.

"Yeah, and I am looking forward to catching up with my brother, actually. He is dating some blonde bombshell, that he tells me is the most gorgeous person, he has ever seen," Jonathon says, while Ava and Hayley shoot him a terrible look. He looks down and then apologizes,, to me. Why would he think, I would even need an apology? I have chosen Michael and he is the one I want to be with.

"There is no need to apologize. It isn't an issue," I say, ever so thankful, that the boys are back with the wine, and orange juice for Hayley.

"Dinner will be ready, in a couple of minutes," Ted tells us. There is a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. I can't even consider, anyone, to be a better cook than Gail, but their Housekeeper sure is good. She put a roast on, before she left for the day, and has made salads, dessert and some appetizers, to nibble on.

"Have you two, hired a housekeeper, yet?" Ted asks, Michael and I

"Why do you think I keep Michael around," I joke. Michael grips me tighter and raises his eyebrows at me, while I give him a cheeky grin. Everyone, then gets up for dinner.

Michael holds me back and has the most devious look in his eyes, "Are you trying to get into trouble, again?" he asks me. I raise my eyebrows and smile at him.

"Maybe, good thing I am at my very protective Brother's house, so you can't try anything," I say, teasing him. His lips form a hard line and he looks at me. I can tell he is calculating the situation.

"But, I have become rather close to your Brother. He may see it as my role, as your significant other, to keep you in line," Michael has kept me in a tight grip and I now wish, we could go upstairs and do something about it.

"Hey, you two love birds, we are waiting for you, both. Can't you wait, till you are at home, please," Ava says, mocking us, from the dining room door. We both release each other. Michael gives me a quick, but firm, rub on my backside, before we are in the room. When we enter, we are thrown a series of smirks and laughs from everyone, though we decide to just walk in, casually.

Ted has already cut up the meat, like a pro, while we all help ourselves, except Hayley, as Ted dutifully serves her. He has taken perfect care of Hayley, always. Especially since she has been pregnant, Ted has ensured her every need and want was constantly cared for and that she has never been alone. Ted gives Hayley a soft kiss, as he puts her plate down. "Ouch!" Hayley says, loud enough that we all stop and look at her, concerned. "Sorry, it's just this back pain," she says. Ted jumps up and gets another cushion, for her.

We all sit down, with our full dinner plates and the mood is joyful. "Should we toast?" Michael says. "To us all! To Ted and Hayley, may the rest of the pregnancy go quickly," Hayley nods vigorously, in agreement. "To Ava and Jonathon, welcome home and may the book tour be a success, and to Phoebe and I..." Oh no, I hope he isn't going to wish for us to be engaged, in front of everyone, here. "...may our lives be without negative externalities." I nod at him and we all raise our glasses, together.

Dinner is fantastic, as is our dessert. We all sit and listen to the honeymoon adventures of Jonathon and Ava, followed by news of the top-secret merger, Ted and Michael have been working on. It will be made public, in one week, at a big Press Conference. I can tell, they are both glad that our Dad will be home, so he can advise them and be part of the public release of information, if needed. After dinner, we all go into the living room, to have coffee and tea. I notice that Hayley is showing more strain and her pain is increasing.

"Hayley, have you spoken to Dr Greene, about this back pain. It really seems that your pain is increasing," I tell her concerned. I go over and sit next to her. Having spent weeks in the Obstetrics Department, I get the feeling that something isn't right. "On a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being greatest pain, what level is your pain?"

"This morning it was a 3, now it is about a 6 or 7. I don't have an appointment with Dr Greene until Monday morning, and I was going to talk to her about it, then. This pain only just started, last night. Dr Greene, told me this might happen," she explained. "Please excuse me, but another problem, that goes with being pregnant, is the constant need to go to the bathroom." There is soft laughter, as Ted helps her up and supports her, as she heads to the bathroom.

"Jonathon, we aren't having children, for years," Ava says, and Jonathon agrees. Michael then gives me a look, that I cannot read. I look at him, curiously and he gives me a little smile. I am about to ask him, what on earth he is thinking, when I hear a shout.

"PHOEBE, COME TO THE BEDROOM!" Ted is shouting, and he never shouts. I run in with Ava and see Hayley, sitting on the side of the bed, and it's obvious that her water has broken. Oh my gosh, it all makes sense, now. The pain Hayley was experiencing, wasn't back pain, but rather, she had been having contractions. I guess Michael's toast, to the rest of the pregnancy going quickly, is coming to fruition!

"Ted, call 911!" I command. "Hayley, let's get you on the bed. Just stay calm, everything is going to be, okay! Everything is going to be fine! I can't wait to meet my new niece or nephew!" I tell her, as calmly and positive, as possible, remembering my professional training, but deep down, I am really worried. "Ava can you go and get some towels, but first get me my bag, it's in the living room," I always carry a small Longchamp bag of medical supplies, in my large Louis Vuitton shoulder bag, with me, that has things such as some medical gloves, disposable scalpel, bandages, alcohol wipes etc. I also need to get my cell phone and call Dr. Greene. I have her number in my cell phone, as she is also my OB/GYN, having looked after my contraceptive needs for years, now. First, I examine the pool of amniotic fluid, on the floor, and notice it is clear. I am so grateful and relieved, that means there is no meconium, and one serious complication has been avoided. Then, Hayley screams, obviously having another contraction.

Ava comes back in record speed, with my Louis Vuitton bag, then heads off for towels. I get out my stethoscope, Longchamp medical bag and cell phone and I call Dr Greene, as I get my medical gloves on. The first thing I need to determine, is the measurement of the dilation of Hayley's cervix.  
"The ambulance is on its way!" Ted proclaims. He moves behind Hayley, and supports her. He is desperately trying, to keep her calm.

"Ted I am worried. The baby isn't due for four weeks. The baby's lungs may not be fully developed," Hayley says, verbalizing my fears. Then, it hits her, another painful contraction.

"Oh, my," I think, "how long was that since the last contraction? They are coming in, closer and closer." I am holding the phone to my ear, with my shoulder, while I tell Hayley, that I am going to check her dilation. I instantly feel her cervix is soft, but the biggest surprise is yet to come. "Oh no!" I think to myself. Thankfully, Dr. Greene finally answers the phone.

"Evening, Dr. Greene, Dr. Phoebe Grey calling ... Hayley Grey, has gone into labor. Looks like some back pain, she thought she was experiencing, was actually contractions, her water has broken, it was clear, the contractions are getting closer together and she is now 10 centimeters dilated..." Ted and Hayley look at each other, like they have seen a ghost, and then at me, when they hear she is fully dilated. I try to act relaxed, so I don't make them more stressed. "Yes an ambulance has been called... yes, I have had experience delivering babies ... okay ..." the phone then slips, and falls to the floor and into the pool of amniotic fluid. I don't bother to retrieve it, as it is drenched and the screen is off, so I assume it is destroyed. "Damn, no matter, Dr Greene is on her way to NorthWestern Hospital and will meet you with the ambulance. Hayley you are fully dilated, on the next contraction you need to give me, a good push. This baby is coming, now."

"AVA!" I call out and she runs, in record speed, again. "Can you take some towels and put them in the dryer. I am going to need warm towels for the baby, should it come, before the ambulance"

Hayley has another contraction. "Push Hayley, PUSH!" I tell her. "Good girl! I can just barely see the baby's head. The baby is engaged, it is coming," I tell them. Hayley grips Teds hand hard. Ted kisses her forehead and tells her, that he loves her, reassuring Hayley. My mind starts thinking ahead.

"I need dental floss. Ted, do you have any?" Ted jumps up, not asking any questions, and runs into the bathroom. Floss is very strong and relatively sterile, under the circumstances, so it's ideal to tie the umbilical cord, lacking clamps. He runs back in, gives me the container of dental floss, and jumps behind Hayley, again.

Hayley has another contraction, and pushes again. The baby's head moves and I realize that there isn't much time, at all. "Okay, Hayley, one more contraction and you need to push, really hard, this time," I tell her and she nods. I call out to Ava, and she brings the warmed towels, and I tell her to go put more in the dryer.

"I AM HAVING A CONTRACTION!" Hayley calls out.

"PUSH, PUSH, PUSH HARD!" I tell her, urgently and then, at what seems like the speed of lightening, the baby comes out, into the world. Ted, Hayley and myself, all hold our breath. "IT'S A BOY," I exclaim, knowing that now, I need to concentrate on the baby. I quickly assess the baby and mentally, note an APGAR score, to assist Dr. Greene and the pediatrician on call. He doesn't cry but he is breathing and a nice pink in color, however, he is grunting and I can hear a gurgling in his chest. He was delivered, so quickly, that all of the fluid hasn't been squeezed out of his lungs. Next, I vigorously dry the baby, with one of the warm towels, throw it to the floor, and continue with another one, talking to the baby the entire time, as he has a look of surprise, " Hi there Mr. Grey, welcome to the world. You just couldn't wait and had to crash the party. You're so cute, you can crash my party, anytime. I'm getting you all cleaned up, to keep you warm, and make you even more beautiful. There are so many people that can't wait to meet you."

"Why isn't he crying?" Ted asks, as they both look shocked and petrified.

"He's fine, he is breathing. Hayley, we just need to get you both, to the hospital. Where is the ambulance?" I ask. I wrap the baby in yet, another warm towel. I tie the dental floss, tightly around the umbilical cord, and cut it with the disposable scalpel. "This little man was just very eager to come into the world to meet his Mommy and Daddy. I'm your Aunt Phoebe, I am so happy to meet you, but I know two more people who can't wait to meet you, too," I tell my new nephew. I quickly try to assess if I can see any other issues, and there are none apparent, but it's very difficult, without the right equipment.

I then pass the baby to Ted, who holds him tightly, kisses his forehead, and then gives him to Hayley. Ted sits, holding Hayley, and they both start to cry as they meet their son. Moments later, the police arrive to help, and inform us that the ambulance's ETA is 2 minutes, and the paramedics' ETA is 3 minutes. I give the Policewoman an update on Hayley's and the baby's conditions, telling her that I am a resident MD, on staff at University Hospital. More importantly, I ask for privacy and request no names over the radio, inform her the Emergency Department has already been advised per Dr. Greene, the Mother's Obstetrician, and she radios the updated patients' status, to the ambulance and paramedics, en route. I then provide the officer with further basic information, for her report.

When the paramedics arrive, I recognize, Andy and Gerry immediately, and they smile, "Working overtime, Dr. Phoebe? Don't they work you hard enough at the hospital? This is the first time we've seen you without a white coat. We'd hardly recognize you!" They ask me to hold the baby, while Andy takes Hayley's vitals, and Gerry gets the baby's vitals, along with the APGAR scores and noting the clear meconium. Then, Gerry hands me a delivery kit, that contains a reflective blanket, that looks like a big piece of aluminum foil, baby-sized, just like long-distance runners wrap around themselves, immediately after finishing a marathon. I wrap the baby in the reflective blanket, so it can reflect the baby's heat, and keep him warm. Then, I wrap yet another warm towel, that Ava has brought, over that. The baby, who is still grunting, goes with his Mom, in the ambulance, to travel to the hospital. The Policewoman and her Partner, very kindly, lead the caravan, with Ted in the backseat.

I walk back, finally, into the living room, where Michael, Ava and Jonathon are waiting with baited breath. "Do you want a drink?" Jonathon asks.

"Oh, yeah! And, make it a strong one!" I tell him. I flop down on the couch and reflect on everything that just happened. "I just delivered my nephew and I forgot to even ask, what his name was," I say, and then fall into a fit of laughter, until I start to cry as the emotion catches up with me. Ava tells us, that she is going to go and clean up the bedroom, for Ted and Hayley. I look at Michael, who was confused by my laughter, but quickly comes and wraps his arms around me, when I start to cry.  
"Are you all right?" Michael asks me. Jonathon passes me the drink and I drink it, quickly.

"Yes, I am okay. Can you take me home, so I can shower and get changed. Then, I really want to go to the hospital. I may need to tell Dr. Greene the full medical details of the birth, and I want to see, if everything is all right ,with Hayley and the baby."

"Of course, come, I will drive." Michael and I get in the car, and I sit back, breathe in deep and try to assess the evening, as we drive and hit the interstate.

"I think you are the most amazing person, I have ever met," Michael tells me.

"What?" I say, his words not registering.

"Phoebe, you are the most phenomenal and perfect person in the world. You can do anything. You just delivered your Brother's child, you deal with me and my family issues and you manage to love, so much. I am a lucky, son of a bitch, that I get to go to bed with you, every night and wake up to you, each morning. Most of all, you even love me," he says. I want to melt into his arms, or at least I would, if I wasn't filthy from delivering the baby.

"I am not perfect. I can't even make a simple, pasta salad," I tell him, laughing and grabbing his hand. He takes my hand and kisses it. He looks at it, and then frowns.

"I really wish, I could put that engagement ring back on this hand. Nah, stuff that, I want to put a wedding ring on here," he says. Oh gosh, so do I, I really wish we could just jump on a plane, go to Vegas and get it over, and done with. No big wedding with media attention, people I don't even know, and all sorts of things like Ted and Ava had. But, we have a big hurdle to jump, first.

Back at Escala, I throw my clothes off, and put them in some cold water and detergent, to soak. I walk into the shower and let the warm water run over my body. It feels refreshing and relaxes me, so I no longer feel stressed.

"Can I join you?" Michael asks, already naked and stepping into the shower. I instantly put my arms around him and rest my head, on his shoulder. I am a mix of emotions. "Let me, help you," he tells me squirting some liquid soap, on his hands and then running them, over me. He starts at my neck and then moved to my breasts. He rubs my breasts, in a circular motion and then pulls hard, on my nipples. It feels divine and it's exactly what I need, after this evening of very dramatic events. I groan and step back, to lean against the glass wall for support.

Michael's hands then go lower, rub my stomach and then go down to my recently bare pelvic region. He grabs the soap, then runs his fingers across the apex of legs. "Want to try something new tonight?" he asks.

I can feel myself getting wet, from his touch and I need him. "I want you, inside of me," I tell him.  
"Soon, turn around," he tells me and I obey, immediately. "Bend over, put your hands on the tiles and then spread you legs open, wide," he tells me. I am fully aware that I am, now, fully exposed for him. I get wetter, just thinking about it. I can't see what he is doing and I excitedly anticipate his next move.  
"I have wanted to do this, for awhile," he says, running his fingers across my anus, to my sex. "Are you ready?" he says. There is a sensual tone to his voice and I can feel his erection.

"Yes," I say softly. Slowly but surely, I feel something in my anus. It's foreign, but not unpleasant. It's a finger, I soon realize. He moves it around, spinning it and then pushing it, in and out. The feeling is unreal. Michael then uses his other hand to rub my clitoris. "Oh,...Michael!" I call out.

"Feel it baby," he says, increasing the motions of his two hands and fingers. I tense up and the sensation is like nothing, I felt before. "MICHAEL!" I call out as my orgasm rips through my body. I barely have a moment to regroup, when I suddenly feel Michael filling me. He thrusts harder and harder, deeper and deeper.

"You are so wet for me," he tells me, grabbing my breasts and squeezing them.

"Oh Michael..."

"Feel it baby, come for me again," he tells me, and it's my undoing, as together we find our release. All tension and stress, from the birth, is gone and I feel whole. "You are so gorgeous and amazing!" he tells me.

"As are you! Thank you, that is exactly what I needed!" I tell him

"You are welcome, you feel so good. I love burying myself, in you. It is my favorite place," he says. We finish our shower and then both get dressed. It is late, but I feel the need to go to the Hospital.

We arrive at the Hospital and go to the Reception Desk, where we are informed of Hayley's room number on the Maternity Floor. We go up to the room, and find Hayley sleeping, with Ted sitting next to her, holding her hand. Ted puts his finger, to his lips and walks over to us. The baby isn't in the room, and I am, suddenly, concerned. Ted motions, for us, to walk out of the private room, with him.

"How is everything? How are Hayley and the baby?" I ask.

"Hayley is fine. She delivered the placenta, in the ambulance and is in good health. The baby, I am assured, is doing well, but he is still grunting a little, so he is in the Neonatal Unit, for observation, also because he is four weeks premature. They are taking Hayley, down to feed him, every few hours. My gosh, he is gorgeous," Ted says, proudly. I throw my arms around my brother and he hugs me back, tightly.

"Thank you, so much, Phoebe. My wife and son are doing well, only because of you," he tells me, and I start to cry, as words fail me. Michael and Ted shake hands, "Would you like to see him?"

"Oh yes, please," I reply. Ted goes and checks on Hayley. who is still sleeping and comes back out. He looks happy but tired, running on adrenaline. We go down one level and through a short corridor to the Neonatal Unit. Ted points to a beautiful, little baby boy. I notice now, that the little hair he has, is a definite copper color, just like the past two generations of Grey men.

"What is his name?" I ask. I can't read the name card, from where I am standing. Ted smiles at us.

* * *

I finally, finish telling my parents the whole story, of their Grandchild's birth minus the sexual activity of the past 24 hours, when I pull into the parking lot of Northwestern Hospital. They look shocked and exhausted, just thinking about it. I take them up to the Maternity Floor, where we find Ted and Hayley, awake in the room, with the baby in Ted's arms.

**Ana's POV**

"Want to meet your first Grandchild," Ted says. Ted has a large smile on his face and is cautiously holding on to his newborn son, it is unnervingly, reminiscent of how Christian held Ted, when he was born, as if he was made of delicate glass. "It's a boy," they inform us.

"He is beautiful," I say, proudly, of the tiny little package in my arms. Christian sits down on the couch, with me, and looks lovingly, at his Grandson. Unbeknownst to us, Ted then gets out his camera and takes a photo. We look down at our first Grandchild and the first thing we notice, is that he seems to have inherited Christian and Ted's copper hair coloring. I can't wait, to have a copperheaded, little boy run around the meadow, again.

"We get to have him, up here, for a little while, but then he needs to go back down to the Neonatal Unit. His breathing improved overnight, but he is still a little small," Ted tells us, concerned.  
"What is his name?" Christian asks. I realize that in the excitement of meeting the baby, I had completely forgotten, what they had named the baby.

"We haven't filled out the paperwork, but we have decided on Cooper Carrick Grey. I rather like being named after my Great-Grandfather and I would like to do the same, for my son," Ted tells us, checking that the baby is okay, constantly. I try not to giggle, at my son's already, overprotective behaviour.

"Your Grandfather will love that. Does he know yet?" Christian asks, proudly.

"No, but he is coming today and we will tell him then," Ted tells us, again, checking the baby.

"The baby is fine Ted. He is breathing okay," Christian tells him, but it does little to keep Ted calm. I smile realizing that Christian is likely to be a more chilled out grandfather, while Ted will be very much his Dad, with his child.

"How much did he weigh," I ask.

"He is 4 pounds, 8 ounces, and is 19 inches, long. He needs to stay in the hospital, for a little while, to put on weight and to observe his breathing, but he is likely to get a clean bill of health, according to the pediatrician," Ted tells us, and there is a major relief in the room. Twenty minutes later, Hayley's parents, Grace and Carrick, and Ava and Jonathon all arrive, at the same time. The private room, suddenly seems very small.

"Maybe we should leave and get home, and we can come back, tomorrow," Christian tells me, and I nod. We are both sad, to hand over our Grandson, but we know the baby has to go back to the Neonatal Unit, soon and we can't dominate the little time, they have.

We, both, go over and congratulate Ted and Hayley and tell them, we will come back tomorrow, once we have slept and adjusted back to Seattle time. Christian and I, naturally hold hands and we can't hide our smiles and joy, at the birth of our first Grandchild.

As we reach the car and before Phoebe can open the drivers' side door, Christian puts his hand on it, "Phoebe, if you came here late last night, after delivering the baby, then what time did you leave the hospital?"

"Not until 4am. Why?" Phoebe asks is if she is about to roll her eyes.

"Then, that means you got less than three hours sleep, as you were at the Airport at 8am and you shouldn't be driving." Phoebe becomes obviously annoyed at this fact, but I am with Christian, on this matter. "I will drive, I slept on the flight home," says Christian, glowing at the thought.

"Oh Dad, cut out the crap. You just want to try out the car, don't you?" Phoebe says, strangely enough, with a hint of annoyance, but also with a teasing tone to her voice. Christian doesn't say anything, but his facial expression says it all, as he quickly takes the keys and jumps into the car. Men and their toys! Phoebe tells me, to sit in the front with Christian, as she takes a seat in the back. I think, now that everything has calmed down, she has realized how tired she really is and even falls asleep, before we have exited the Hospital's parking lot.

"So, do you still think I am attractive, now that I am a Grandmother?" I ask Christian

"Absolutely. Anastasia, you look as amazing now, as you did, from the first time I laid eyes on you. I have told you, a billion times, that I will never be able to get my fill, of you," he tells me, seriously. There it is the electric feeling, that has always been between us. Even now, the power hasn't diminished. I giggle at his comment, holding his hand tightly.

"This is a nice car, actually. I would rather Phoebe hadn't wanted a convertible, but still it drives, nicely," Christian says.

"What do you think about Clayton, approaching Phoebe?" I ask.

"I hate it. I don't want Phoebe, to be used as a pawn. She deserves to be happy, as does Michael. These things should stop getting in the way, of their relationship. Between Clayton's poor decisions and then Andrew trying to get Phoebe, it's a wonder that their relationship has lasted. If only I could change the past, as easy as it was to solve the Andrew issue," he says.

"How did you solve the Andrew issue? I ask, taken back by his admission. At first, Christian acts, as if, he didn't hear the question. "Christian, answer my question, what did you do?"

"Nothing really, I just suggested that maybe he should seek alternative employment opportunities, at another medical facility, away from Phoebe. Northwestern had a position, that needed to be filled, immediately, according to my Mother, and I ensured that he took it," Christian said, seriously and coldly. I knew I shouldn't have been shocked with this disclosure, as part of me expected it. This was a typical, Christian Grey move.

Soon, we are finally home. When we got out of the car, we noticed that Phoebe was still fast asleep, in the back of the car. I tried to wake her, but was unsuccessful. Christian picked her up and carried her in, up the stairs and put her to bed, in her old room. All those years training with Claude and his co-workers, have meant that he is as strong, today, as he was when I met him. I went upstairs to unpack the presents we had purchased, as I didn't want them getting mixed up with anything and put away, accidentally.

Afterwards, I flopped down on our bed. There is nothing like the comfort of your own bed! I closed my eyes, though they are quickly opened, by the feeling of a pair of lips, on mine. I open my eyes and Christian is lying, next to me. His fingers run down from my neck, between my chest and to the apex of my thighs. I giggle at his expression and movement, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Grandparents," Christian says, as if testing out the word.

"The baby is beautiful, isn't he? He reminds me so much of Ted, as a baby. I can't wait till we see him again," I tell him.

"We can go, tomorrow. In fact, I am going to tell Ted, to take his leave, early, from work, but ask him to come into work on Friday afternoon, for the Press Conference on the merger. I will work with Michael, to get everything ready, but right now, I would rather work on you. Come and have a bath with me," Christian says, grabbing my hand and leading me into the bathroom. He pours in some jasmine bath oil and the familiar smell, instantly, relaxes me.

Three hours later, Christian and I, are both downstairs, when a still sleepy and groggy Phoebe, comes down. Christian has already called Ted, Michael and organized everything at work, while I got caught up with Kate.

"Want some coffee?" I ask Phoebe. She nods, while yawning. She sits at the breakfast bar, folds her arms together and puts her head on them. I pass her and Christian, a cup of coffee and make myself a cup of tea. We both watch, as she slowly drinks it and wakes up.

"So, I guess you both want to know what happened with Clayton Fuller, right?" she says.

"It has been on our mind, since you mentioned it," Christian tells her.

**Phoebe's POV**

I know I need to tell my parents what happened, or else they will find out, some other way. My parents are looking at me, from the kitchen and my thoughts drift back, to that evening.

* * *

(The previous Monday evening)

The only one that can help? These five worlds spin around my head making me dizzy.

"Mr Fuller, I..."

"Please call me, Clayton. You use to call me by my first name," he says, almost desperately that I don't feel I can deny him this small gesture.

"Fine.. Clayton, I don't know, what I can do. I can't ask Michael to do this, especially when he is still upset. He isn't over everything," I tell him. Clayton looks dejected. How do I tell him, that I am scared to push Michael to see his parents, out of fear of him reacting negatively, and our relationship being effected, again? What if Michael decides to leave again, I know I will then lose him, forever. I know that I am being selfish, in a way, but I can't help it.

"You have to, Phoebe. I am losing my family and Michael's return to our family, is the only remedy. My own daughter, won't even talk to me and she barely even speaks to her Mother, anymore. Claire blames us, for having hurt Michael and for all these lies. My Wife is on the verge of leaving me. Phoebe, I am desperate. I want my family to be together, again," he says, with desperation in his voice. It actually scares me a little, as I step back. I notice White enter the room, though he is discreet. I nod and he stays in the corner, disguised to Clayton, but ready to protect me, should the need arise.

"Maybe you should have thought about the impact that your lies would have had, 26 years ago? You have brought this on yourself," I tell him, just like a parent would chastise a young child. Clayton seems to have regained his usual composure, but it is rather intimidating.

"Your family needs to take some responsibility, for all this," he says, coldly.

"You are the one, who left the file in a place that could have been accessed," I throw back, at him, and he blinks. "Do you realize, how much you hurt us? I can't let you do that again. I love Michael, too much."

"But Michael would have been even more hurt, if I hadn't done, what I had. Imagine what would have come of him, if he was returned to his birth family, at that time. He would have lived with two parents, who were addicts, witnessed the death of his father and who knows," he scolds.  
I think, to myself and I know he is correct. Michael would have had a parallel life, to my Father's early years, and there is no guarantee that he would of survived, like my Father, and prosper.

"I still can't help you. I won't risk my relationship with Michael. He is my future," I implore him.

"You want to marry, my son, don't you?" he asks.

"Yes, yes I do, eventually," I say. This is the one thing, I know, that I really want.

"Then you have no choice, but to help me," he states. His eyes seem dark and if it wasn't for White, I would run.

"Excuse me? Why would you come to such a conclusion?"

"Simple. I know my son and he won't marry you, when he has baggage, like this. He will want closure. So, if you want to marry my son, then help him get what he needs. It's mutually beneficial. You're an intelligent woman, can't you see? We both want the same thing. Without me, you can't get what you want." I can't believe what I am hearing, but, it's the horrible truth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND, HOW DARE YOU, COME IN HERE AND THREATEN THE WOMAN I LOVE?" Michael yells, from the entrance to the main room. Michael looks furious and White steps out, so everyone can see him. I have never been so glad for his presence, and I may really need him soon, to break up a fight, or escort someone, out.

"Michael. It's good to see you, Son," Clayton says, softly. His whole body language and tone has changed, but Michael doesn't respond in the same manner.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Michael asks again, yelling.

"Your Mother wants to see you. She really misses you."

"My Mother is in Nevada, wondering whatever happened to her son, years ago," he replies. I realize now, that his biggest issue is that he is so uncertain, as to who, is who, in his life.

"No, your Mother is the one who raised you, loved you, is in the house that you grew up and is desperately wanting for you to talk to her, again. Please, Michael, see your Mother. I know you are in pain, but look at it this way, we raised you. We made sure you had everything you ever wanted and needed growing up, and now all we want, is for you to not shut us, out."

"Leave, now, or I will ask security, to kick you out," Michael says. Clayton looks visibly hurt.

"I will leave, but please consider seeing your Mother, at least," he says, looking at Michael but then moving his eyes, to me. "Please, Phoebe, help my son see reason," he looks so broken. I watch, as he leaves the apartment. White follows him and enters the elevator with him, to make sure he actually leaves.

I look at Michael, who is livid, rubbing his forehead with his hand and gritting his teeth. "Are you okay?" he asks, me.

"Yeah. I didn't think you would be home, so early."

"Well, it is a good thing, I was. Ted needed to go home. Hayley wasn't well and we got more done, than we thought," he says, as his stress levels increase, rather than decrease. "I can't believe he came here and threatened you, like that."

"But, he is right," I say softly.

"What?" he asks, confused now.

"I said that he is right. We can't move forward in our relationship, until this issue, with your family, is over. You don't want and I know, I don't want, anything hanging over us. I know you mentioned it to Ted, on the way home from New York. You want your family at our wedding and you can't consider starting your own family, if you haven't found your peace with everything that has happened. Tonight showed me, just how much at war, you are with everything," I said, hanging my head down.

"No, Phoebe, TONIGHT has proven to me, that I don't need them. Yes, I did mention to Ted, that I thought that I would have to fix things with my adoptive Parents, to marry you, but I was wrong, that isn't so. I can't forgive my Dad, but I want to marry you. So yes, damn them, damn everyone, but us!" Michael said, insistently.

This was becoming too much, for me, now. Oh, why couldn't things have been easier? Damn, things were even easier with Brent, and they would have been so smooth with Andrew. But as my Mother once told me, you can't control who you fall in love with, and this man, who is at odds with who his real family was, owned my heart.

"But, I don't believe that. I can't even consider marriage, or engagement, with you, until this is all sorted," I tell him and he is obviously conflicted and hurt. "Have you eaten?" I ask, wanting to change the topic.

"Yes. Ted and I had takeout," he says.

"Then let's go to bed, it's late. I need to get some sleep and so do you," I tell him, wanting to end this conversation. I start the shower and remove my clothes, while he does the same.

"Phoebe, I mean what I said, I don't need to fix all of my family issues, to be with you. You are the family, I need and want. Believe and trust me, on that," he says, trying to desperately to convince me.

"The thing is Michael, I can't believe you," I told him. There was a long silence and slowly, we both went to bed. We didn't solve anything and as a result there had been an air of tension all this week.

* * *

"So Mom and Dad, that is what happened, on Monday evening," I told them. Dad looked angry, but Mom looked remorseful, for some reason.

"Did anything else happen, in relation to Clayton Fuller?" Dad asked. How did he always know, that there was more to the story? Did Dad have built in radar?

"I only know, that Michael went to see his parents, the following evening, and he talked to them, about leaving him alone." That was, honestly, all I knew.

"We are having lunch, soon and I want you, to stay and eat. You are too slim," Dad orders, as he storms out of the room, and into his study. I roll my eyes, he has always thought I was too thin, but I had, luckily, inherited my Mother's slender figure. I didn't bother arguing with him, as I knew I would lose. Besides, I was still too tired to bother. I went to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had seen a gorgeous brunette, with grey eyes and an incredible ass and great breasts, lying around here?" I heard a voice say, quietly, over me. I look up, and giggle.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" I asked him. I then looked at the clock, realize how long I have been gone and that my cell phone is dead, having been drenched in Hayley's amniotic fluid, the night before.

"Your Dad, asked me, to come for lunch. I need to take you home, afterwards. You are still, too tired to drive, and I want to talk to your Dad. I won't be too long," he says, now walking into the study, to see my Father.

I decide to enter, but vow not to say anything, unless it's necessary. I figure that I will let them, both, talk. This is what your father does Phoebe, he is going to protect you. Let him just do it! My subconscious told me and I gave in to it.

**Christian's POV:**

I hear a knock on my study door and Michael walks in, perfect timing. I hold out my hand and shake his.

"Take a seat, thank you for coming so quickly," I tell him.

"Not a problem, Mr. Grey."

"Christian, please, we are not at Grey House, at the moment," I tell him, and he nods. The door to the study opens and Phoebe walks in. Michael and I are both unsettled, by this.

"I promise not to say anything, but I think I need to be here," she says. We both nod, knowing that she does deserve to be here.

"I have been looking over everything, you and Ted have done for the merger and the press release, this coming week and I am very impressed. Ted is now off, for four or so, weeks, but he will come in for the Press Conference, so I will help with any final arrangements and any paperwork," I tell him.

"Thank you, but Christian you have told me this, on the phone. What is it, you really want to talk about with me?"

"Phoebe has told us about Clayton coming and seeing Phoebe, on Monday, and she also told us that you went to see your Parents, the following day," I could see that Michael was tensing up and Phoebe looks worried, as if she had tattletaled. "Michael, I don't mean to pry, but I need to know that Phoebe is not getting hurt, in any way, shape or form. That is all."

"I understand. I don't want Phoebe to be hurt, either. I have been trying, to keep my adoptive Parents, away. You don't need all this shit, in your mind, Phoebe," he says, and I suddenly realize he may be making some of the same mistakes, I made, early on in my relationship with Ana.

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide that," she says. I look at my Daughter. I will always feel the need to protect her from the world, but she is right.

"Phoebe is a strong and capable person. I made mistakes by keeping secrets from Ana, years ago, all in the name of supposedly keeping her safe. But over time, I have learned that honesty and full disclosure, are often the best way to go," I tell him, in defense of my Daughter, but he doesn't look convinced.

"On Tuesday, after work, I went to my Parent's house, and they were both there. I didn't call ahead, just in case, I couldn't face them. I knocked on the door and my Parents' Housekeeper, let me in. I walked into the house and I felt like a ghost. My Mother entered the room and she looked like she aged. She hugged me, and I barely touched her. My Father then came in, and we sat down and everything was silent. I started to tell them what I had been doing and answered their questions, about my time in Nevada. I then asked them, why they had lied and the simple reason, they gave, was, they just didn't want to give me up because they loved me, too much. Michael got up, and looked conflicted. "The thing is, that I do owe them, a lot, they have brought me up and gave me all the opportunities, I needed. Can I forgive my Dad, for lying to me for so long? No. Do I appreciate everything they did for me? Yes. Do I still love them as my Parents and will I ever come to terms with it all, so Phoebe and I can get married?" Michael then stops talking, gets up and shrugs his shoulders.

"I do not know."

Phoebe gets up, also, faces him and wipes a stray tear from his face."Phoebe, I love you. You know that, and you were right, I needed to find some peace and I know I haven't found it, yet. But, I will, if that is what I need, in order to get you, to marry me," he tells, her emphatically.

"I know, thank you," she says, and they both smile at each other.  
Ana then walks in, I make a mental note to tell her everything that has happened in the study, once we are alone. "Lunch is ready," she says, and I think we are all glad for the distraction. We walk out and find that she has made Austalian zucchini slice, a new favorite from our trip, and salad. I go to the fridge, get a bottle of white wine and we go outside to eat, as it is such a nice day. Phoebe and Michael seem a little happier, now and the mood somehow becomes light, interestingly enough.

"I can't get over how much Cooper, looks like Ted. It's like he is a carbon copy, but cuter. Though Ted did seem very protective of him. I hope he does over protect him, like..." Phoebe suddenly stops talking. Her sleepy state meant her head to mouth filter has been switched, off.

"Like I did, with you and your brother?" I finish her sentence. "Gosh, how did you ever survive Phoebe?" I say, overly sarcastic. Ana, Michael and I laugh, but Phoebe just blushes, now. Michael gives her a quick peck, on the cheek.

"Fine, yes, I am wrong, but Dad you always use to tell us that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," she throws back, at me. I raise my eyebrows, at her, but she just grins.

"Stop it, you two," Ana tells us. "I really want to go shopping, today and get some baby stuff. What do you think they need or want?"

"A bottle of sleep," I tell them.

"Were Ted and I bad sleepers?" Phoebe asks. Ana and I, look at each other and cringe at the thought.

"Ted was for the first month, but then he started to sleep for longer periods, during the night. He slept, through the night, by four months, but you Phoebe were awful. You wouldn't sleep for longer than an hour, unless you were held. I slept a couple of nights, with you on my chest, in a reclining chair, we had in your nursery," I told her, smiling at the memory. I loved feeling so close to my children.

"You were three, before you slept the whole night, and when you became a teenager, we couldn't get you out of bed," I laugh, at Ana's comment. I watch as Michael takes Phoebe's hand. I look at my Daughter and I so wish she was that little, precious baby with brown curls, who demanded that I hold her close.

We finish lunch and clean up. Ana announces she is going upstairs to get changed, as she is going to go shopping, to buy some baby clothes and toys, for our Grandson to give to Ted and Hayley, tomorrow, when we visit them. We have also setup a trust fund for him, similar to what we had done, when our children were born. Phoebe and Michael are about to leave, but there is something that really needs to be addressed, before they go.

"Phoebe, here is a new phone and sim card that has your cell phone number programmed on it. Taylor took care of that, for you. But, on a even more pressing note, Phoebe and Michael, before you go, you both need this." I hand them a piece of paper each. They both look at it confused.

"Why have you given us emails and passwords?" Phoebe asks, me.

"Because I just happened to read some interesting emails while I was away, that were intercepted by Welch, at the office," both Phoebe's and Michael's jaws dropped, at my disclosure. I wasn't pleased, reading what they were doing, but I do suspect that neither of them would do anything, to hurt each other, in that manner. Damn, I know I have done far worse. They both look like they want to run. "If you both intend to send each other that type of email, then do it on this private, secure email, and you can both change the password." They both nod, but don't say anything.

"Goodby, Christian. I will see you tomorrow, in the office," Michael says, cautiously.

"Bye, Dad" Phoebe says. I hug her, goodby, and watch them drive out. I can't help but grin at them. Ana then comes downstairs, looking amazing. Man, I would love to do a few of the things to her, right now.

"Have the kids gone home?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, we forgot to give Phoebe, the present we bought her in Australia."

"We can give it to her, later. Can I come shopping with you?" I ask. I have spent every minute with Ana, over the past week and I don't want to be away from her, until I need to be.

"Please, maybe we can get you a shirt that says 'Old Grandpa' on it," Ana teases. I give her a swift wack, to her backside and she turns around, smirking. I take her hand and take her shopping.

**Phoebe's POV**  
I walk out of my Parent's house. I swear, I could almost die. Dad read all those emails I wrote, he read about the spanking, sex and everything! I look at Michael and I can tell he is, equally, as shocked. We get into my car, though Michael is driving.

"That could have been worse," Michael says, putting the piece of paper in his wallet.

"I am never going to send you an email, to GEH, ever again," I tell him, and he nods.

"I thought your Dad would have killed me over those emails, or at least have someone break my legs, or something." Michael starts to drive out and we head home.

When we get home, we start to relax, even managing to laugh a little at the situation. I love that Michael is trying to make some effort with his adoptive Parents, even if it is, just for me. I wonder if it is time, to ask Michael, if he, will do something for me. We went up, in the elevator, to the apartment; I start to get tense, as I don't know, how he will react.

"Are you okay? You seem stressed," he says. I just nod, not saying anything. Michael isn't convinced.  
I walk into the apartment and make a beeline, for our bedroom. I go into our closet and grab the bag. I call Michael and ask him, to come into our bedroom. Michael enters and I pass him the bag. He opens it and look at the contents.

"Really? Are you sure?" he says.

"Absolutely!" I tell him.

* * *

**Now a lot of this chapter would not have been possible without the best FF reader and reviewer ever. Love you Jasmine!**  
**Please review if you wish... I can't wait to write the next chapter.**


	80. Chapter 80: Moving on

_Sorry it has taken me a little while to update. The next chapter is not far away._

* * *

**Moving on. **

**Phoebe's POV**  
Michael is obviously excited at the contents of the bag. I had been nervous just ordering it online and was amazed when it arrived, a couple of days later. I didn't know if I would even use it, but when Michael mentioned he wanted to try some new things on Saturday evening, I knew the time was right. The spanking and fingering had spiked my interest.

"You constantly surprise me, Phoebe."

"Good."

He grabs me, picking me up and sits me, on the desk. He kisses me so passionately and electricity between us grows and fills the room. I feel Michaels growing pleasure making me wetter. A

"You surprise me, too, Michael," I tell him. He has a boyish smile on his face, that makes me melt.

Michael locks the door of our room, as we have been doing, since our infamous first attempt at sex, in New York. Then, he leads me to the single-seater couch.

"Strip for me," he says sensually, "slowly." I remove my top first, never taking my eyes, off of his. Every muscle in me starts to contract and I can already feel myself, getting wet. I unzip my skirt and remove my shoes, so I am solely in my bra and panties. I stop undressing, allowing us to look at each other. He looks me, up and down.

"Do not tease Phoebe, or I may have to add a spanking." It's a sensual threat and I almost convulse, on the spot.

"Dare you," I tell him.

At first, he raises his eyebrows, but then he grins and shakes his head. He stands up, moves slowly toward me and puts his hand on my back, pulling him, closer to me. Michael's other hand runs over my panties and pushes them aside to run a finger over my sex.

Slowly, Michael inserts a finger inside of me. "You are so wet, already," he whispers, in my ear.

"I want you, inside of me, now," I tell him, desperately.

"You are getting demanding, aren't you? Soon, but first, you did dare me to do something, didn't you?" I don't respond, which makes his lips form a hard line. He leads me to the bed, but doesn't sit, as I expect.

"Remove your bra and panties. Then, bend over and hold onto the bedpost," he says, emphatically. "Spread you legs open."

Now, I am fully exposed to him. I feel Michael's fingers move down, past my backside, all the way to my sex, where he could feel I was wet, with excitement. Then, suddenly I can't feel him. _Where is he?_

"I want to blindfold you," he says and soon he is wrapping one of my scarves, around my eyes, multiple times. I can't see anything, and suddenly, all my other senses become heightened.

I hear a squirting sound and then, feel something entering me, and I suddenly realize it is the butt plug that I had purchased. Michael gradually pushes it in and then turns it, heightening my arousal.

"Come," he says. He only leads me a few steps, which I suspect is to the other side of the bed. Then, I hear footsteps and a door open. _Where is he going?_Next, Michael is pulling me, over him, and I can feel that he is completely naked. I move my arm, in attempt to grab his member, as I can feel that his legs are parted, slightly. I quickly massage the head, making Michael groan.

"Are you trying to distract me?" he asks.

"I wouldn't even think about it," I say, teasing him.

Michael rubs my derriere, then delivers his first spank, I feel a warm sensation and then the plug. Each spank pushes the plug deeper and the sensation makes my muscles contract, deliciously. Michael then delivers nine additional spanks to my backside and each time the plug moves. I am disappointed when he stops. "Are you sore?" he asks.

"No," I say, wanting him to continue, desperately needing release.

"Do you want more?" he asks, surprised.

"Yes!"

"As you wish." Then, Michael delivers his next blow. Now, it's no longer his hand, it feels hard, has more of a sting but pushes the plug in more. I recognize it as the paddle, I had purchased. Additionally, he delivers four more smacks and then drops it. Thereafter, while one hand is rubbing against my most sensitive spot, Michael rotates the plug, moving it in and out. Minutes later, my body is ripping apart, in ecstasy. When he pulls the plug out, Michael gently pulls me up, into a standing position. I am so glad he has his arms around me, or I would fall to the ground as my legs are shaking. First, he stabilizes me on my feet and then Michael removes my blindfold. It takes me a few seconds, to readjust my vision. When I see how turned on, Michael is, I drop to my knees taking him into my mouth, deeper and deeper, while he leans back on the tall bed post, for support. I can feel the dew build up on his tip, and firmly roll and wrap my tongue, around his head.

"Phoebe, I am going to come," he warns me, but I keep going, this time with even more force, massaging his balls at the same time. "PHOE...BE," he moans, loudly and comes, and I swallow quickly.

Michael bends over, picks me up, and gently lays me on the bed. His gentleness is heartwarming and I can see the love in his eyes. Michael starts to kiss me softly, working his way down to my breasts. His tongue swirls, tantalizing me, around my nipples.

"I want you, inside of me, now," I tell him, and instantly he fills me. He quickly gets hard again, as he moves slowly at first, then starts thrusting faster and harder, until we both find our release. He rests on top of me, then turns us on our sides, all without removing himself from me.

"I wish I could stay, inside of you, forever. It is my favorite place to be," he says, so adamantly and sensually, that I want him to take me again, but words evade me.

"Soon, though I think I will take you elsewhere. The plug went in very easy, it won't be long before I can possess you there, also." My insides tighten, at the thought.

I rest my head, close to his chest and close my eyes. I am exhausted and allow sleep to take me. I wake up and it's 4am, but I am well rested, from having fallen asleep, so early. Michael is asleep, next to me. He more than likely, got out of bed, after I fell asleep, as he has rather set sleeping patterns, something I have lost since starting my residency.

I decide to shower, get dressed and eat breakfast while I read a medical journal. Two hours later, Michael comes into the kitchen, dressed to kill in his dark suit and tie.

"You got up early," he tells me.

"Well, I fell asleep very early, after some, rather mind-blowing sexual adventures," I grin. He gives me a large smile, before kissing me and getting his breakfast.

At lunch, I decide that maybe I should use my newly-acquired email address. First, I change the password, just in case, my Father decides to check it, and I am excited to find an email from Michael, already.

* * *

To: Phoebe Grey  
From: Michael Fuller  
Subject: are you sore?

I am sitting here, trying to focus on legal matters. I am wondering, how sore you are, today?

Love every inch of you,

Michael

* * *

To: Michael Fuller  
From: Phoebe Grey  
Subject: Pain Scale

In medical terms, I would have to say, I was at an insatiable 7. Every time I move, I feel exactly where you were and I want more.

Every inch of me, wants every inch of you, right now. Am I being greedy?

Phoebe

* * *

To: Phoebe Grey  
From: Michael Fuller  
Subject: Give up Medicine...

..and come and work at Grey Enterprises. Then, I could truly meet your insatiable needs. I hope you realize, what you mean, to me.

Can I ask you, to do something major, for me?

Michael

* * *

To: Michael Fuller  
From: Phoebe Grey  
Subject: Major requests...

My Father taught me, never to agree to anything, unless I fully understand the terms. However, if the result is you, inside of me, I am more than agreeable.

I would love for you, to try out our toys, again tonight. I can just imagine, your fingers inside of me, while you fuck me, hard and fast. Likewise, I could drop to my knees. The list is endless.

If I came to work at GEH, I don't think either of us, would be productive.

Phoebe

* * *

To: Phoebe Grey  
From: Michael Fuller  
Subject: Change of clothes...

You can be a little tease, you know that? Your emails make me hard and very uncomfortable, all day. I will take your previous email as consent. Therefore, you will be sore tonight, in more ways, than one.

My sister, Claire, is in town, this week, and she would like to have dinner, with us and our parents. She has been talking to our parents and wants us, to all get together, to talk. I feel the need to at least try, especially as it the key, to getting a couple of rings on your finger. Though, I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position.

Michael

* * *

To: Michael Fuller  
From: Phoebe Grey  
Subject: I like to tease

And yes, I will come to dinner. What night, does she want us, to meet her? I want to be by your side forever!

Phoebe

* * *

To: Phoebe Grey  
From: Michael Fuller  
Subject: I must have done something...

...to deserve someone, like you. I intend to show my appreciation, tonight. Claire wants us, to meet her, Wednesday night.

I have a meeting, with your Father, in ten minutes. If he asks how you are, what should I say?

Michael

* * *

To: Michael Fuller  
From: Phoebe Grey  
Subject: Please tell my Father...

...that I am wet, thinking about you, sore from last night, and that you intend to wear me out, doing rude things to me.

Dinner Wednesday night it is.

Phoebe

* * *

To: Phoebe Grey  
From: Michael Fuller  
Subject: Asian Lilly's, please

Can I have Asian Lillys, on my coffin? Because, that is where I will end up, if I mention that you are wet and sore to your Father, and even Ted would help him, get me in there.

I have to go. Will pick you up, as always, but it may be a struggle, to wait till we are home...

Michael

* * *

Wednesday evening comes, in a flash, and I am nervously trying to work out what to wear. I go into my walk-in closet and regardless of endless shopping habit, that my Father has ever so willingly encouraged, over the years, I can't find anything, suitable to wear. Actually, I have a lot to wear, but my nerves are getting the better of me and I can't think straight. Damn, I haven't even chosen a bra and panties, yet. I am so distracted, that I don't even notice Michael enter.

"Haven't you gotten dressed, yet?" he remarks.

"I can't work out, what to wear," I say, like a child.

"I rather like what you have on, right now," he says, pulling me closer, to him. He grabs my derriere, raising me up, so that my feet no longer touch the ground. I forget sometimes, just how strong Michael is.

"But, I don't think it will be deemed acceptable, by 99.99% of the population," I tell him.

"Yes, but I am the 0.01%, who think this nude look is perfect, but then again, I think you should get dressed. I don't want to share you, with anyone else, ever," he tells me.

This is an interesting development. "You haven't ever been that protective or jealous, like that," I point out. _When did this happen? _He gives me his famous smile, that makes me melt. He starts to go through my wardrobe. He passes me a bra, panties and lace-top stockings, which I quickly put on.

"Any preference on dress color? Or, would you rather wear a skirt and a top"

"A dress, and preferably something, not too bright, maybe green, blue or black, for tonight," I try not to laugh, as he works his way through my wardrobe.

"How many dresses do you have?" he says, looking lost.

"A few, you should have seen how many I had, as a child. I would only wear dresses and my Father was only more than willingly, to fulfill my dreams of pink and purple dresses," I smirk, remembering one of our many Father and Daughter shopping trips.

"Here, wear this one. It's conservative yet sexy enough, that it will give me something to look at when I need a diversion, should things get tense." He passes me a dark, sleeveless dress with a high collar, tight bodice and a slight A-line skirt, that comes above my knees. I put on a pair of black, high-heeled Louboutins and minimalistic jewelry. When, I walk back into the bedroom, Michael is studying something.

"What's the issue legal, Counsel?" I say, mocking him, slightly.

"I have a legal issue and I have something, that I want my client to take under consideration"

"And what is that?" I ask.

"I would like you, to put this, back on. It's not the engagement ring, but it is the promise ring I gave you, so long ago. I know you are not ready for a re-engagement, but I was hoping that you would be ready to wear this again, for what it represents," he says, passionately, but softly.

I hold out my hand and he slips it on my finger. "I sure hope this is not the last time, I get to do this," he tells me, looking at me, as if, he is looking straight through me. I'm thinking, I could melt, again.

"Me, too," I tell, him. He leans over and kisses me, so softly and passionately, that I pray tonight goes well, as it is part of our healing. He holds my hand and walks me out. White meets us outside and drives us, to our destination.

I am surprised to find, that we are the first, to arrive at the restaurant. We are escorted to our table, but do not order any drinks. Ten minutes later, Claire arrives, and then her Parents enter. It appears, they have come separately. This is the first time, I have seen Michael's Mother, since before the whole ordeal. We all greet each other politely and take our seats. Thankfully, Claire sits next to me, while Clayton sits in between his wife and daughter.

"Should we order some wine?" Claire asks. I get the distinct feeling, that she is going to coordinate tonight's dinner. We order a bottle of red and white, though I refuse a glass, as I have to be at the hospital, early in the morning. I need a clear head, tonight, just in case. The table is quiet and I actually start to feel, like maybe, I shouldn't be here. I am so thankful, when Michael starts to rub my finger with the ring on it. I decide to keep as quiet as possible. The waiter comes, takes our order and finally, breaks the silence.

"Michael how is work?" Claire asks.

"Excellent, actually. We are going to make an impressive announcement, this week. I can't talk about it, but I am really looking forward to it," Michael tells them.

"You don't miss the courtroom? You had such promise," his Mother, tells him.

"I have no interest, in the courtroom, anymore. I don't think, I can handle representing people that have committed crimes, knowingly," he says, creating a sudden tension. I know Michael didn't intend to make things awkward; he had slipped into his old comfort zone, with his family.

Silence takes over the table, again. Maybe I should have had a glass of wine, after all.

"Damn it, let's get to the point. Yes, Michael, I lied, years ago; I lied to everyone. Alison, I lied to you and I lied to you, Claire. Am I sorry about it? Yes, and no. I am sorry that everyone got hurt, but dammit, I would do it again, if it meant, that I could have kept you safe. Michael, I would hate to think, what your life would have been like, if you had been sent back to your birth parents. You wouldn't be with Phoebe," Clayton Fuller states.

"Dad, I know that; but, you coming to our home and threatening Phoebe, is not the way to fix things." Claire and Mrs. Fuller look at Clayton, disapprovingly.

"I know, and I am sorry. I really am, Phoebe. I was desperate, but wrong," he says, sincerely.

"I understand. I don't harbor any ill feelings toward you, over it," I say, to not impede Fuller family communication, any further.

"Are you both, still engaged?" his Mother blurts out, hopefully. Michael and I look at each other, and I gesture to him, to answer.

"Not technically, but it's something, we hope to remedy," Michael replies, diplomatically.

"Good, I think you both deserve to be happy," Clayton says, sincerely. I am a little taken aback, but warmed by his words. Michael grips my hand.

"Thank you, Dad," Michael says.

"Thank you, for calling me Dad, again. It's been awhile," he says. Michael nods.

"So Claire, what's happening in New York?" Michael asks, to focus attention away from him. Claire starts to tell us about recent events, as our dinner arrives at our table.

The family seems to visibly relax, a little, and the dinner takes a more casual tone. I note that everyone is really making an effort. Dinner goes by quickly and soon we are leaving the restaurant.

Michael shakes his Father's hand, but no words are exchanged. He walks over to his Mother and hugs her. "I love you, Michael," I hear her say, into his ear.

"I love you, too, Mom," Michael replies. It must be a long time, since she heard him say that and she responds, by hugging him tighter. Michael's Parents' cars then arrive.

"Will we see you both, soon?" Clayton asks us.

"Yes," Michael responds, for us both. "Drive safely, Mom and Dad. I will call, you both, tomorrow."

"Actually, Mrs. Fuller..."

"Alison, please," she interjects.

"My Mother and I, are going to have high tea this Saturday afternoon; would you and Claire like to join us?" Alison looks at Claire. "I don't need to leave until Sunday morning, I can make it, if you'd like, Mom," Claire says.

"That would be lovely, Phoebe. Thank you," she says, comes over and gives me a warm hug. Michael's Parents then get in their cars.

"That went well," Claire said, happily. I didn't say it, but I was amazed, at how well it went. Michael's cooperation was a vast change from several days ago. "Thank you, Michael. I understand it is hard, but you and our Parents, are the only family I have, with the exception of, hopefully Phoebe, being my sister, one day"

"It is going to take some time for Dad and me, to get to where we once were, if we ever will. I am not going to go back to work with him, that is for sure; but, I do accept his lies did provide a better future and life, than I would have had," Michael says. I put my arm around him, and take in his words. This is the first time, that he has ever said that, out loud. I wonder if he has been thinking about it for awhile, or if it took tonight, to realize and come to terms with it?

We offer Claire, a ride to her friend's house, where she is staying. but she declines. as she is going to meet some friends at a club. Since she rarely gets to Seattle, these days, she tries to fit in as much as possible, when she's here.

White picks us up and drives us back, to Escala, while I rest my head on Michael's chest. The next thing I know, it is daytime and I am in bed. It's 5:00am, which has now become my natural wake up time, since starting my residency. Michael is sitting up in bed, working on his laptop. He is so focused on what he is doing, that he doesn't seem to notice I have woken up, until I place my hand on his chest.

Michael grabs my hand and gently kisses it, "Good morning gorgeous, you slept well."

"Yeah. I don't even remember coming to the apartment and getting into bed." Michael then laughs. "Why is that funny?"

"Because you were so tired when we got to Escala, I couldn't wake you. I carried you and took your clothes off." I had a habit of falling into a deep sleep and nothing could wake me. "I have to say, it was bittersweet to take your clothes off, and not be able to do anything, afterwards."

"I can make it up to you, tonight, but, I need to get ready, right now. What are you working on?"

"Just some stuff for the Friday afternoon press conference. Can you be there? I know it is after your long shift, but I would love to have you, with the GEH crowd, when we announce the merger"

"Sure, why don't you invite your Parents and Sister. I think it will make them, very proud of you, to see you in action this week." Michael looks at me, but doesn't give me an answer, I can tell that he isn't sure. I walk into the bathroom and shower.

It is 2:30pm on Friday, when I arrive at Grey House. Even though I knew from a young age, that I didn't want to work for GEH, it feels very comfortable here, like an old and familiar playground. When I arrive at Reception, I am told that Michael and Ted are in a meeting, but, Mr. Grey, my Father, is in his office. I really would rather see Michael, but I figure that I still have an hour, before the press conference.

I take the elevator up to the twelfth floor and head to my Father's office. Andrea tells me to go straight in. I enter and see that my Father is on his phone and I wonder how much of his life he has spent on the phone. Dad gives me a smile and mouths 'five minutes' to me. I listen to how his voices changes, depending on the situation, I suspect, as does his body language. It is déjà vu from some of the memories I have of him, as a child, when I accompanied him to work occasionally.

"Sorry Phoebe, I had to deal with that call. I am glad you came; I feel like I don't get to see you enough," Dad says, as I go over and hug him.

"But I am always around."

"Not as much as your Mother and I, would like," he says.

"I wanted to see Michael, but he is in a meeting with Ted, so I decided not to disturb them." Dad gives me a disgruntled look, that I haven't seen in years.

"So, I am a consolation then. Coming to see me, since Michael isn't free," Dad actually looks a little, put-off. "Come, the press conference will be starting. Your Mom is coming, also, plus your extra guests," Dad fixes his tie, puts on his suit jacket and leads me downstairs to the conference room of Grey House. Immediately, I see Michael, Ted and my Mother. Today, is the first day, Ted has left Hayley's and Cooper's side, since the birth. I walk over, put my arm around Michael, and he looks happy to see me.

"I am glad you made it," he says. I reach up and give him a kiss.

"Me too." I tell Michael. "Ted, how is Hayley and Cooper?" I have wanted to go back to the Hospital after work this week, but secretly I have been scared to go by myself just in case I see Andrew, as I hear he has patients on that very ward Hayley is in. I still have his letter he wrote to me in my locker after her left University Hospital, unopened. Regardless, I do plan on visiting my sister-in-law tomorrow with Michael.

"Hayley and Cooper are doing amazing. Our pediatrician told us Cooper can probably go home in one week, as he has gained weight and he is no longer having any breathing issues." Ted days relieved and proudly.

"Can we help with any plans or organizing things at home?" Our mother asks. She and dad have positively been drooling over their new grandchild.

"Not that I can think of but Hayley and I both intend on having the family over once Cooper is home. Kind of a small welcome home party. You could help with that" Ted suggests

"Leave it us. I will talk to your Aunt Mia, she lives for things like this" Dad says.

"Are you both ready for the conference?" I ask.

"Yes, we will be fine," Ted says, but Michael doesn't have his usual, confident look.

Dad takes them aside, probably for a final run-through. He will join them at the front table but Ted will do the majority of the talking and then, present Michael. Dad will only comment if needed, he is attending as the CEO of GEH, Inc.

I wave to Michael, as I head into the room, where the press has gathered. I am seated between my Mother and Claire. Both Clayton and Alison accepted Michael's invitation and they are seated to Claire's other side. My Mother and I greet them warmly. Even though it is just a press conference, it's a step in rebuilding their family's relationship, a means of increasing their participation, in the life of their Son. A few minutes later, my Dad, Ted and Michael, walk out and take center stage. I take notice that a few news channels are here, televising the event.

"Thank you for all coming to Grey House, today. Last week, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc. negotiated a major merger of Frankston Manufacturing and Jackson Enterprises, bringing both under the umbrella of Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc. Both companies will be merged into Grey Manufacturing now the largest manufacturing corporation in North America. It is the intention of Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc., to maintain as much production as possible in the United States," Ted states, looking like a CEO.

The press then throw questions at Ted and Michael. Michael answers all questions involving legal issues. I am in awe, as he answers each question, competently. I look over at his Parents and I see that they are smiling. The press conference is forty minutes, and then we go up to the twelfth floor, and celebrate with champagne. Ted makes a quick getaway, to get back to Hayley and Cooper. I look around, and see many familiar faces. My Parents are talking to Michael's Parents and they seem cordial. The only person I can't locate, is Michael.

I walk into to Michael's office and find him on his work phone, pale as a ghost. I start to walk towards him, but he puts his hand out and shakes his head. Surprised, I look at Michael, but he fails to look at me. Several minutes later, he puts the phone down and walks out, ignoring me. I am shocked, and haven't moved.

"Want to get a drink?" he asks, trying to act like nothing has happened.

"No, I want to know what that, was all about."

"It was just a phone call, you know, work matters, nothing big," he tries to convince me.

"But why stop me, from entering your office?"

Then, Michael puts his arms around me and kisses my forehead, "maybe I didn't want you in my office, as you are too much of a distraction. It is hard to focus on work matters, when you are close by," he says softly.

"Oh, blood flow problems," I comment.

"Something like that," he says, dryly. He is so being so mercurial.

"Do we have to stay here, long?" I desperately hope he says, ' no.' I have a special location I want to take him.

"No, but I do need to see my Parents, at least, and then we can go, if you want."

"Yes, go and see them. I will say, goodbye, to my Parents and then I have a place I want to take you," I say. While I am saying, 'goodbye' to my Parents, I am more interested watching Michael with his family. They are smiling, but I know, it will be a marathon to get them to find peace.

I meet Michael at the elevator and within minutes, we are in the car. "So, are you, going to tell me, where we are going?" he asks, me.

"No, but you will see, in a minute." I tell him. Our location isn't far, we get out and when I lead him into the building, he realizes my intentions.

"Are you sure? Is this really what you want?" he asks

"Yes. We both need to be here, to do this," I tell him. He grips my hand tighter and leads me in the building.

_The next chapter is not far away.. it has a different tone, focusing on Ted and Hayley's experiences as first time parents... Is Ted going to be another Christian Grey as a father or will he be more relaxed? Please review if you wish..._


	81. Chapter 81: Discovering Fatherhood

Authors Note: Thank you to Jasmine Garden who works so hard at editing my chapters for me! I know that even from the other side of the world I am annoying!

* * *

**Discovering Fatherhood**

**Ted's POV**  
It's Cooper's two week birthday and we are so excited to take him home. Hayley and I have lovingly nicknamed him, Super Cooper! He has put on weight, breathing issues due to prematurity have subsided and now he has been given a clean bill of health.

Smith, my long term security, has arrived from a quick trip to our home, transporting the remaining gifts and flowers. We have been inundated with gifts by friends, family and work associates. We were even sent freebies from companies wanting their product, to be photographed with us and our baby however we have chosen to donate these items to charities and have no interest in selling photos of our child, to the highest bidder.

I gently lift my sleeping son from his hospital bassinet, making sure that his little head is fully supported and buckle him, securely, into his newborn car seat and check that he is fastened securely. My son's great-Grandparents, (my grandparents) gave us this invaluable gift that locks into both a stroller and a car seat base. My Grandfather was beside himself with joy, when I told him that we had named our child after him. I double-checked that Cooper is in safely fastened, in his seat. We have waited so long for this special gift and I am refusing to take any chances with him.

"Is he still sleeping?" Hayley asks softly.

"Yes," I respond, admiring our child. I take out my camera, ensuring the flash is off and take the one millionth photo of him. "Cooper's first ride in his carrier," I say, making Hayley smile. She comes over and I wrap my arms around her.

We hear a knock at the door and Smith enters. "Everything is set. The car is in the private Doctor's Parking Lot where there is no media access, so we can leave unseen, " he tells us. His news is a major relief to us all.

"Thank you, we won't be long," I tell him. Smith nods and walks outside. We had managed to divert the media for three days, but then rumors started to surface and it became necessary for a press release.

**#####**

**Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Contact: John Samuels _For Immediate Release_  
Grey House

On November 7th, Theodore Raymond Grey, Vice President, Grey Enterprises Holding, Inc., and his wife, Hayley Thompson Grey, welcomed their first child, Cooper Carrick Grey. Although born four weeks prematurely, Cooper Carrick weighed a healthy 4 pounds and 8 ounces, measured 19 inches long, and continues to thrive. The family requests that the media use discretion and give the family privacy. Mr. and Mrs. Grey will not be issuing official photos for foreseeable future.

This is the first grandchild for Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprise Holding, Inc., and Anastasia Grey, CEO, Grey Publishing and for John and Mary Thompson.

The Grey and Thompson families would like to extend their heartfelt thanks for all the congratulations and well wishes and to Dr. Greene and the staff of NorthWestern Hospital.

**#####**

We all decided not to release the fact Phoebe, had delivered Cooper at home. It would have greatly increased the public's interest and attention, which we wanted to avoid. Protecting my precious bundle of joy was paramount!

"I am ready to go home. I have been getting cabin fever," Hayley says. She looks at our son lovingly and we can't get rid of the smiles on our faces.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure than to take you home with Cooper, but first, there is one thing I have to do," I tell her. I have been wondering, what on earth I could give, the woman I love, who has given me the most important things in life, Love, life and a child. Nothing can match these wonderful gifts, but I felt the need to do something. I grab a small box and I can't help, but smile.

"Hayley, this is for you. It doesn't come close to what you have given me for the past ten years that we have been together, past four years that we have been married, the last few years we tried to have a baby, and the eight months you carried our child, the last two weeks we have spent as a family, and the rest of our life that I look forward to," I tell her, lovingly looking into her eyes. I kiss away the stray tears that dare to run down her impeccable face. "Open it."

She carefully opens the box, to reveal a Cartier platinum locket on a thin and delicate chain. She opens the locket, to reveal a picture of Cooper that I had sent over to the jeweler on one side. The other side is engraved _'Thank you for the greatest gift. Forever yours, T.R..G_.'

"It's beautiful. Can you, put it, on me?" she asks. I am instantly excited, as Hayley has always been a little uncomfortable, when I have given her expensive pieces of jewelry. I fasten the latch and she turns around.

"Its looks more beautiful on you," I tell her, then kiss her. The only other time, I was as happy as I am now, was when we got married, but now I feel whole. "Come, let me take you both home. I lock the baby carrier into the stroller, checking it twice, and push it out the door. Hayley follows behind, pushed in a wheelchair, per hospital regulations.

Smith escorts us to the private parking lot and we get into the SUV. Hayley and I sit on either side of Cooper, both of us watching him intently and ensuring he is okay. I take another photo. "Baby's first car ride," I tell Hayley and she just laughs.

When we exit the parking lot, we see the media, but are able to avoid them. Either way, the dark windows and the capsule mean it would not be possible to photograph our baby. Cooper closes his eyes and sleeps the rest of the way home, as does Hayley. I sit and watch them both sleeping, unable to take my eyes off them. I wish I could tell Hayley how much I love her and how thankful I am. She has gone to hell and back to have our child, and has compromised her career to raise our child. Now, my number one objective in life is to protect, provide and ensure both their dreams come true.

The second we arrive home, Cooper wakes up and cries. "He is probably hungry," Hayley states. She takes him out of his carrier, holding him close. We enter our living room, which seems to have already been partially transformed, with a battery operated baby rocker, play gym and a series of newborn toys, all presents from my Sister and Michael. I run into the baby's room and retrieve the feeding pillow, I had custom-made and sized for Hayley's comfort and support.

"Relax Ted, I have been doing this for two weeks," she tells me. I wish I could, but I feel the need to make sure that everything is perfect, for my family. "I will try. Is there anything I can do?"

"I need a large glass of water, it's essential for producing milk," she tells me. I get a large, cold glass of water, place it next to her and sit to watch my wife feed our son. It is so natural, comforting and peaceful. Afterwards, I take our son, burp him and change his diaper.

"Okay Super Cooper, time for sleep," I say, swaddling him in a baby blanket and placing him in his crib. I watch Cooper fall asleep and turn on the baby video monitor. I take the receiver with me and watch it, making sure he is okay. We did consider putting the crib in our room, but the nursery is next door to our room and I want him to get adjusted to his surroundings.

It is 1am in the morning. Hayley has fed Cooper. I have changed, burped, rocked and even sung to him, but he is just not falling asleep. The second I put him down, he screams.

"Here, let me try," Hayley says. I pass Cooper to her, but no such luck.

"Why don't you go back to bed? There is no reason for us both to get exhausted and you are more tired. He will have to crash, sooner or later," I tell Hayley.

"Fine, but then you need to sleep during the day," she says. I kiss my perfect wife and she leaves the room. I don't want her to be overtired.

I sit down on the rocking chair, in the nursery and start to rock softly. Cooper yawns, but his eyes are not closing.

"So little man, I can tell you are tired, but your eyes are not closing. It's very late. The sun went down a long time ago, so here, outside the womb, that is supposed to mean we sleep," I tell him. He looks at me and I can't help but just smile. Even at this hour, with my lack of sleep, I think he is just so perfect. "So, since I am awake and you are not willing to sleep, what do you want to talk about? I could tell you all about the world of mergers and acquisitions, if you like and maybe one day you can come and work with me, just like I did with your Grandfather".

I suddenly feel a pang of guilt. Wait, am I already planning my son's whole life, even though he is only fourteen days old. "But you don't need to, if you don't want to; there are lots of options in life. You can do anything you want," I tell him. I relax instantly, knowing that I have not put undue pressure on him. Hang on, he doesn't even know what I am saying. Have I made my first parental mistake? "I am so sorry Cooper, but your Daddy is likely to make lots of mistakes. I will try to keep them to a minimum, but I can't promise. I do promise to make sure you are looked after and cared for. Your Mommy and I, have been waiting for you, for years and you are perfect. I will make sure that you have every opportunity you could imagine and you are so loved. Your Grandparents, great-Grandparents, Aunt Phoebe and all of your family, are so excited. They are coming over tomorrow, for lunch. Aunt Mia has made a big cake. You will love her. She is full of life and a little naughty as is your Aunt Phoebe," I grin, as I realize how much I am blabbering on.

Just then, Cooper coughs three times and his face turns bright red. His breathing seems strained, though it calms, but it worries me instantly, especially when it happens again. He was born with a few breathing problems and maybe they haven't really cleared up, like the doctors said. It's 2:00am now, but I decide to call my Grandmother, like my parents did when we were sick. I know she doesn't practice anymore, but she is still a brilliant and well informed doctor.

I get my cell phone and call my Grandparent's house phone, next to their bed.

Carrick: _Hello?_

My Grandfather picks up the phone. His voice is strained, obviously from having been woken up, in the middle of the night.

Ted: _Grandpa, it's Ted. I am sorry that it is so late, but I really need to talk to Grandma. I think there might be something wrong with Cooper._

Carrick: _I will wake her._

I can hear my Grandfather, waking my Grandmother.

Grace: _Ted, what is wrong?_

Ted: _Cooper's breathing seems to be strained. He has been coughing._

Grace: _Is he still coughing?_

Ted: _No, but it has happened twice and each time, his breathing is strained afterward. I am really worried. What if, he is in bed, does it and can't breathe right, he might choke._

Grace: _I think it is unlikely._

Ted: _But it could happen. Can you come over and have a look at him? I will send a car over, to pick you up._

Grace: _No, that's fine. Your Grandfather will drive me. We will be there shortly._

Ted: _Thanks, Grandma. Bye, see you soon._

Grace. _Okay._

I hang up, thankful they are coming over. I feel badly, but I don't want to take any chances. Maybe I should have contacted Phoebe, but she has little experience with newborn babies. My Grandparents arrive quickly, dressed in their robes and night clothes and I put Cooper down on the table, with a thick blanket underneath him. My Grandmother checks his vitals, listens to his heart and watches him. Finally, he has fallen asleep.

"Ted, he is fine. I have listened his breathing: it's excellent, and the lungs are clear. His pulse is steady and he is reacting appropriately. Go and put him in his bed," My Grandmother tells me. She has wrapped him up and I place him in his crib. I go back to see my Grandparents and find them sitting on the couch. When they see me, they laugh a little.

"Sorry, I know it is really late, but when I saw his face go so red and then his breathing again..." I sigh loudly and flop down on the couch.

"Don't worry about it. Your Dad use to do it all the time. It is normal for first time parents to worry," My Grandmother tells me.

"Well, I guess I need to convince Phoebe to specialize in Pediatrics now. This way, I will have two family members to call late at night." They both laugh, but I am serious. "It is really late, why don't you both stay? I can have fresh clothes brought over for you two, tomorrow and you can just hang around, until everyone is here for lunch."

They both look at each other and shrug. "Also, it would just make me feel better, knowing you're both here."

"Alright Ted," My Grandfather says and I show them to the spare bedroom. I go to bed feeling a little better.

I wake up at 8am and turn over. Hayley is sitting up, in bed, feeding Cooper. "What time did he wake up?" I ask.

"Only ten minutes ago. He woke up at 4am for a feeding, but then went straight back to sleep." I still feel a little tired, but I am so grateful for these few weeks off. We suddenly hear some voices and I remember calling my Grandparents, last night.

"That sounds like you Grandmother," Hayley says, curiously.

"It is my Grandmother," I tell her and then proceed to tell her about last night, my overreaction and calling her to come over. Although I know in retrospect I overreacted, I couldn't help it. Hayley giggles at me.

"Stay here and do not move," Hayley has a familiar look in her eye that I do not see so often. I watch her get off the bed with our fully fed son. She softly burps him and leaves the room. Gosh, I don't think she has ever been sexier, than she is now and I can feel my body react.

Five minutes later she returns, minus Cooper. "Is Cooper asleep?" I ask.

"Your Grandmother and Grandfather have him downstairs. They are playing with him before he falls asleep and will put him in his rocker." Hayley is now removing her robe, slowly, at the end of bed." I love how you look after Cooper, and me. I know that I don't need to worry, because I have you."

"So you're not upset, that I called my Grandparents?"

"No, I think you need to let off some steam, to relax. I think I know exactly how to do that," she says, pulling down my pajama pants. My body reacts quickly. "Pleased to see me, are you?"

"More than you know. It's been a long two weeks."

Hayley straddles me, after removing her panties and I quickly remove her bra. Hayley's breast have swollen due to breast feeding, but are so soft. I grip them both hard and a few drops of breast milk drips. I rub the tips in her nipples intrigued.

"Taste it," Hayley whispers. I flip her over, so she is lying on her back. I place my lips around her nipples and suck. I desperately want to I place a couple of fingers inside her, but I know I can't. It's only been two weeks since she gave birth.

"I so want to go inside of you. These four weeks are going to be very hard, "I tell her.

"Then let me ease some of the pressure for you." Hayley gets up and drops to her knees. I feel her lips around me and instantly, I start to feel relief.

After showering and getting dressed, we both go downstairs, where we find Cooper, sleeping peacefully in his rocker. My Grandparents are sitting down, having breakfast and are dressed. I am glad that they got a change of clothes so early.

"Good morning you two. Ted, you look better than you did earlier this morning," my Grandfather tells me, with a smirk. They know what we have been doing, but who cares; I am feeling better.

"Has Cooper been alright? Has he coughed again?" I ask inspecting my son again.

"Yes, he has been perfect," my Grandmother says now, sitting next to the rocker. I go over and check that he is warm enough, much to the amusement of my Grandmother. "Ted, it is natural for new parents to worry, your Dad did with you and Phoebe. He often asked me to come over, for instance, when he couldn't get you to burp or sleep. He was beside himself, when you actually had your first fever. It was a good thing I was able to get over to the house in time, or I am sure your Dad would have rushed you to the children's hospital"

My Grandmother did actually make me feel better. Maybe Phoebe was right, maybe I am becoming more and more like my Dad, every day.

The whole family turned up and by 3pm, we were all sitting together in the living room. We had all enjoyed a delicious lunch and Cooper was fast asleep. We were all engaged in minor conversations when Phoebe speaks up, getting everyone's attention.

"So Michael and I have been talking, and we want to host a New Year's Eve party this year. This is the first New Year's I have been able to spend at home, for four years, so I really want to do something special." Phoebe then hands out envelopes to everyone. Hayley and I open the invitation.

_**Dr. Phoebe Grey and Mr. Michael Fuller**_

_**request the pleasure of your company**_

_**at their**_

_**New Year's Celebration**_

_**on Saturday, the thirty-first of December **_

_**at eight o'clock in the evening**_

_**11905 Lakeside Drive**_

_**Bellevue**_

_**Black Tie R.S.V.P.**_

I take note of the address, and notice the party is at my Grandparents' address. "You not are having it at Escala?"

"No, I requested that Grandma and Grandpa let us use their place, so there is more room to move. We are going to have it inside, as the weather at that time is awful. Also Grandma and Grandpa here are going to be in Portland for a few days beforehand, so we are going to stay there and get a few things ready," Phoebe explains.

"Part of this deal also is that we don't go into our home, before 6pm that day, So Christian and Ana, we may intrude upon you both that day," My Grandpa tells us. My Mother's smiles and nods, but my Father is eying-off Phoebe and Michael.

"Dad, I know what you are thinking and I am not trying to be rude by keeping Grandma and Grandpa out of their house, but we just want to do this by ourselves. So, you all need to keep the night free, or cancel whatever plans you have." Wow, it actually seems as if Phoebe is ordering everyone around.

"How many people do you have coming?" Dad asks.

"We are inviting about 60. We only want family and close friends," Phoebe tells us.

**Phoebe's POV**

Michael and I leave Ted's house, hand in hand, "Everyone seemed to like the New Year's party idea. They are going to be rather surprised, you know."

"Yes, I know. It will be one to remember!" I respond.

* * *

I know I didn't reveal where Phoebe and Michael both went but that makes up part of the next chapter. In the next chapter I will jump a few weeks to new years eve... so looking forward to writing it.


	82. Chapter 82: Everyone loves a party

_**Everyone loves a party... don't they?**_

**Phoebe POV**

"Good morning," I hear, whispered into my ear. I turn my head to find Michael. He is lying on his side with his head resting on his hand, only wearing a pair of pajamas bottoms. My hands instinctively run down his bare chest, but stop, when it comes to his pants. We decided that it was only right that we sleep in separate rooms last night, though it did seem uncalled-for considering our history. The look on his face says it all as does mine. It takes a lot of will power not to let ourselves get sidetracks and allow ourselves to satisfy our deep needs.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asks me, carefully brushing the hair away from my face. I lean over and kiss him, allowing him to take possession of my mouth.

"I am ready." I say timidly.

"You don't sound too sure. How do you feel?" He asks concerned.

"I am excited, but I am nervous, also," I confess but not longer timidly... "How do you feel?"

"Fantastic!" he tells me. His voice is full of sincerity "I can't wait for this evening and everyone's reaction, when they discover what is really happening; it will be the perfect start to the New Year. I finally get to have you tonight; everyone will know that you are mine." His voice is so seductive and determined.

"You have had me for almost five years now," I tell him.

Michael swiftly moves and pins me to the bed. "But tonight, I can finally call you Phoebe Grace Fuller."

"Phoebe Grace Grey-Fuller," I correct him, causing Michael to roll his eyes. He hadn't been too excited about me hyphenating my name, but thankfully, hadn't put up an argument over it. I had decided to keep my last name after the press conference. I took Michael to a secret destination, which was to get a marriage license; it was my way of telling him that I was ready to get married. Then, we decided to return to our original plans, but with a rather strange twist.

"Are you worried about my Father's reaction, when we tell him what is really going on, tonight?" I ask. Actually, this was the one thing; we really hadn't talked about, mainly because if we did, then we may have chickened-out of this plan and taken a different route.

"To be honest, I am worried about your Father's, Grandfather's and Taylor's reaction. All three of them have a strong protective instinct, when it comes to you. They may feel that we have deprived them of helping and planning in some way, but I am happy with our decision. Plus, I intend to ask your Father and Mother for their permission to marry you, before they are sent up here to see you."

I loved the fact that Michael would ask my Parents' permission again, even if it was for the third time now and somewhat redundant, in my eyes. The plan for tonight is that I will call Ava to come over and Michael will call Ted, and ask them to come over early. I want Ava to be my Maid of Honor and Michael has decided that he wants Ted to be his Best Man. We will then fill them in, with the truth and a detailed version of tonight's events, when they are both here. Later this evening, my Parents are going to be sent upstairs, to my room, where Michael and I will inform them of our true plans.

"When my Parents find out what is really going to happen tonight and if they don't agree with our plans, we will need to send everyone out back, get rid of the cake and have the Wedding Planner set it up as a New Year's Eve party," I warn Michael. He looks extremely displeased with the situation.

"Yes, yes, I understand, but I pray that doesn't happen. It will be too hard to then attend the party and then how do we proceed later " he says, shaking his head.

"I am more worried about Ava, than anyone else, to be honest," I say, scrunching my lips up.

"I thought you would be concerned with your Mother, most of all."

" No way, my Mother has always just wanted me to make my own decisions, so she shouldn't be too unhappy, but Ava," I cringed at the thought.

"Why?"

"I have rarely kept anything from her and we have always done everything together. She offered so many times to help with tonight, but I kept turning her down, saying that she was too busy with her book and diverting the topic. I think I may have upset her," I said. I hated not including my Best Friend and Cousin, but Michael and I agreed when we planned the event that we would keep everything as quiet as possible, regardless.

It's New Year's Eve. Thankfully, it is a Saturday, so neither of us is working today. We have more than enough time to get everything sorted, though it was more or less, already done. It was going to be a comparatively simple affair, tonight, when you take into consideration the weddings of my Brother to Hayley, and Ava's to Jonathon. We hired a wedding planner, but made her sign a strict non-disclosure agreement, NDA, that Michael drew up. The wedding itself, was going to be in the living room, which will be locked until 6:30pm. Chairs have been set-up accordingly and the room is decorated elegantly. Our guests will be served drinks and hors d'oeuvres in the grand foyer.

The reception will follow, soon after we have had a chance for photographs with family. The reception is going to be outside, in a heated tent as we wanted a sit down meal and a dance floor.

Just after midnight, we intend on leaving to a secret destination for a few days. I have a couple of days off from the hospital and I hope my Father will spare Michael for Monday and Tuesday. We will have a proper honeymoon later, when we both have accumulated vacation days. Since we will not be having an ordinary wedding, we didn't need an ordinary honeymoon.

"What time are you going to call Ted, to come over?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about 4:00, so he could get here at 5pm, before any of our invited guests will be here."

"Okay, I need Ava to come earlier, as it will take longer for us to get ready. I intend on calling her to come over, at 1pm. She will come running, once I ask for her help organizing the party and getting dressed."

"But, I thought we would tell them the truth together, what is happening tonight," Michael says confused.

"I won't tell her till later. I promise. I have it all worked out. Now, just make sure Ted comes alone. I know that Hayley's parents are over today, so it won't be too hard for him to leave, hopefully." We have also invited Hayley's Parents tonight, as they have become members of the family.

I get up, shower and dress in very comfortable clothing. As I proceed downstairs, I find our Wedding Planner, already hard at work and it's amazing how it is all coming together in the main rooms and outside. The sitting room has been transformed with covered chairs and everything we requested. I watch as the doors to the room are locked.

It is midday, when I grab my cell phone to call Ava.

**Ava**: _Hi, Phoebe._

She sounds a little put-off and I know it's because I have rejected her help so much lately, over tonight. I really start to feel bad now.

**Phoebe**: _Hi, Ava. I need your help!_

I try, in earnest, to sound desperate.

**Ava**: _What's happening? Why do you sound so stressed?_

**Phoebe**: _Only the fact that I am trying to host a New Year's Eve party. I can't do this. Can you come over, like now?_

**Ava**: _But you've got a party planner, don't you?_

She's got me, there. I told her that, as an excuse for turning down her help, once.

**Phoebe**: _Yes, but I need help with my dress, and hair and makeup. Please Ava, can you come over now and get ready with me? I can have a car sent for you. Then, Jonathon can come later. I am sure he can cope without you, until 6pm tonight. Please Ava; you're my only cousin and my best friend._

**Ava**: _Fine, I will come._

She is trying to sound like she will come out of her way, but I can tell that in reality, she is excited to have been asked. These types of affairs and parties are her thing!

**Phoebe**: _Thanks, and tell Jonathon, I owe him one._

**Ava**:_ Don't worry, Jonathon isn't even home. I will just text him, though I did lie, telling him I was unwell and couldn't go out. Just give me some time to get my stuff together and I will be over soon._

**Phoebe**:_ I don't understand why, you lied to Jonathon?_

**Ava**:_ Because, he is out with his brother, Andrew and his supposedly hot-as-hell girlfriend. Andrew pretends to be head-over-heels in love with her, but it is such an act. In fact I reckon that..._

**Phoebe**: _Ava, that's enough. Let's drop it, okay. Just get yourself, over here._

**Ava**:_ I am on my way_.

**Phoebe**: _I don't know what I would do, without you, sometimes._

**Ava**: Me either, Grey.

**Phoebe**: See you soon, Grey!

I hang up and take a deep breath of air. One down and a zillion more to go, I say to myself. I go into the room and inspect my dress, as well as the pale purple dress, that I had chosen for Ava to wear as my Maid of Honor. I was so thankful we were the same size. I would just have to ensure that she didn't see these dresses, but there was little reason for her to come into this room, and it too, would be locked. At 1:30, two stylists will be coming to do our hair, then at 2:30 two makeup artists would be arriving. We will have manicures, pedicures and our makeup professionally done; so all we will need to do, is get dressed, when Ted arrives. This may result in my first apology to Ava for deceit, but she will forgive this one, quickly.

I lie on the bed and think about what Ava just said, in regards to Andrew. I haven't told anyone about the letter he wrote me and that I recently opened it. I didn't mean to, but one day I put my bag on the top shelf, of my locker and when I retrieved it at lunch time, the letter fell to the floor. I grabbed it, putting it in my bag, until I sat down for lunch. Then, I reached into my bag, pulled it out and looked around to see who was close by. I felt like child, caught with their hand in cookie jar. Slowly, I opened the envelope and read its contents.

**#####**

_To My Dearest Phoebe,_

_The first time I saw you at your Parents' house that evening, is one of the happiest nights of my life. I remember that evening so well, like it is etched into my memory, never to be forgotten. I remember being on the patio and how easily we spoke, about everything. There were so many people outside, but I was drawn to you. When I found out that we would be working at the same hospital and that I would even be your Attending, I decided I couldn't tell you that we would be working with each other so soon. I didn't want you, to shy away from me. I was captivated by you. Your every word had me on edge, and you noticed little things that others did not. I knew then, I would have followed you to the ends of the earth. Your Cousin had frequently spoken about you over time, but even her eloquent words, failed to do you justice_

_However, my joy was shattered that night, when you announced your engagement. It was so eerie! How could I feel so horrid, when I knew that I wouldn't have you as I had only known you for only a couple of hours? My heart stopped beating and I felt like running. I didn't sleep that night, as my mind kept picturing, you with me. I imagined us on the beach, sitting and snuggled together with a blanket wrapped around us. We would sit there, together in each other's arms, watching the sun rise. Though you fell asleep with your head on my chest, I stayed still, so you wouldn't be disturbed. Once I saw the early indications of the sun, I woke you up by placing soft kisses on your lips. Together, we sat to take in the beauty of the sun rise, but my eyes were mesmerized, by looking at you... But sadly, I knew this was just a fantasy, that I would have to accept wouldn't come true. The next day, when I saw you at the hospital, it was like my heart had come back to life and I couldn't help, but stop you before you left for the evening. Hearing your voice and giggle, was heaven to me. _

_Then when Michael left, I couldn't believe it. At first, I was mad at him for hurting you. No one should ever hurt you; you are too good for that. But then, I knew I had a chance. We were going to have to spend time together, at Ava's and Jonathon's wedding. It was, as if fate had brought us together and destiny rewrote our future! _

_I planned that bachelor party to coincide with the bachelorette party because I wanted to spend more time with you. Then, that night you passed out in my room, I carried you to my bed and laid you down. I so wanted you to wake up and smile because you would be next to me. I undressed you and it was ecstasy to see your perfect body. I did a medical exam, to ensure you were okay and then I put a shirt on you and laid down next you, watching you breathe and sleep. Even in your intoxicated state, you were perfection. Gosh, the next day, you in that little bathing suit in the pool playing volley ball, was enough to make me combust. I had to stop myself, from going over and asking you to cover up, as I didn't want every guy eye-fucking you, either._

_Then, that night at the club in Vegas, I couldn't help but stare, as the lights of the city made your face glow. You agreed to dance with me. Damn, I was so thankful to my Mother, for forcing all those dancing lessons on me. Your body was so close to mine and I would have done anything to keep dancing forever with you. Though reality struck when you told me that you weren't available, it took a lot of effort to lie to you and tell you that I was not interested in you, Phoebe. I laughed, because I didn't know what else to do. I again, then thought you couldn't be mine._

_However, at the wedding, things felt different. We were now friends and work colleagues. I don't know how you do it, but that night, you looked even more incredible. When you took me to see your Grandparents' property, I could feel a magnetic force pulling me toward you. I couldn't help but kiss you. Yet, I ran as I couldn't cope with the prospect of you rejecting me, when I had experienced the most passionate moment in my life, ever! _

_Seeing Michael reappear that night, crushed me again. I knew he would be your first choice, but the next day you came to my door. It was like an answer to a prayer! I would have even drank that horrible juice you made, just to stay with you longer! I tried everything to spend time with you, even that charity Ball. I couldn't help but kiss you and then the world became a magical place, because you kissed me back._

_I am sorry for my participation in ruining your Mother's birthday lunch, I never intended for that to happen. The heart is an interesting thing. No matter how much we learn about it, as doctors, we need to accept that we can never understand how it controls our emotions. I have now decided to leave Seattle University Hospital to give us, both, space. I love you so much that I will give you up, so you can be happy. Please, be happy!_

_I know I may not have your heart, but you have mine, forever and ever. No other woman will ever take your place, never. They will simply be a cover and a means to find a way to ease a pain, that will live forever in my heart._

_I love you, Phoebe Grace Grey. I always will. I pray that one day, you will return to me, as my heart belongs to you._

_I will always love you,_

_Andrew_

_**#####**_

I had quickly put the letter away, scared to read it again. I buried it deep, in my large bag and was now glad that I wouldn't have to see Andrew again.

"Hey you look like you have seen a ghost" Michael says now standing in front of me. I didn't even notice he walk towards me.

"No. Not a ghost just remembering something about work. Have you spoken to Ted yet?" I asked quickly to change the topic.

"No" he says looking at his watch.

"Oh its just I say you talking on your phone earlier. Who was it?" I pry

"Just a work phone call" he says.

"But you never get phone calls on Saturday" I point out, but before he can say anything, his cell phone rings again and he answers it looking flustered and walks away.

Right on time, Ava turns up and in her usual style, has a large bag of makeup, hair accessories and a dress bag. As she enters, she stops and analyzes me. "You DO NOT look stressed," she points out.

"I am hiding it, really well and now that you are here I don't need to be," I say meekly. She has put her hands on her hips and looks very displeased with my deception. I am so thankful when the doorbell rings. The Wedding Planner answers it and there are the two stylists. She leads them to the large bathroom, upstairs. I turn to face my cousin.

"Fine, yes I lied, but I wanted you to come over and get ready with me. Just please come upstairs with me and we can get our hair done together, then I have two nail techs and two make-up artists coming over, so we can get manicures, pedicures and makeup done."

Ava can't help but smile as she really does love to be pampered. As I hold out my hand, she takes it. We walk up the stairs of our Grandparents' house, giggling about nothing; it is so reminiscent of the millions of times we did this, growing up.

I decide to wear my hair up, on the side. I have the stylist add a silver clip with large flower that will complement my dress. The clips' crystals resemble the ones on the top of my dress. Ava decides to wear her hair up also, which I am rather happy about. When we are finished with our hair, the nail techs takes over, and we sit down. I convince Ava that we should get French tips done. Thankfully, this time she was much more placid and it wasn't hard to get her to change her mind and not go with the bright red nail polish that matched the dress she bought especially for the party. We then hear a knock at the door and Michael enters. He is carrying two fluted glasses of champagne with a plate of finger food, "I thought you might like a drink and something to eat."

"Well, it is hard work getting one's hair, nails and makeup done," Ava says. Then, we both burst into laughter.

Michael then comes closer to me, to whisper into my ear, "You look as amazing, as you did when..."

"Hey, you two, no whispering! There is no point, anyway. Phoebe tells me everything, eventually, anyway. So, best to save time and talk normally," Ava says, raising her eyebrows. Gosh, I love her spunk.

"I think I will make my exit." Michael then points to his watch to let me know, that he will call soon. I nod, acknowledging his intent. Then, he makes a hasty exit.

"Do you know that when you called me years ago, when you we were both at college and told me that you were dating Michael Fuller, one of the most awkward and boring boys in school, I couldn't believe it! But wow, Michael is the perfect catch, now! Do you think, you will get married, eventually?"

I tried not to chuckle at her comment, "I think so."

"Really?" she says excitedly. "When?" Ava is so excited, that she is almost jumping out of her skin.

"I think we will just have to see..." I tell her, shrugging my shoulders. She was either going to be overly excited about tonight or want to kill me for not telling her the truth earlier. Good thing I had invited Taylor and Gail as guests. Taylor would be able to protect me from the wrath of Ava, should the need arise.

**Ted's POV:**

I peek my head into Cooper's bedroom, tiptoeing as not to wake him. I should have carpeted his room, as my footsteps are a little too loud on the hardwood floor. Thankfully, he doesn't stir and is sleeping perfectly. I sneak out of his room and am confronted by Hayley.

"Seriously Ted, you need to calm down and stop worrying every second about Cooper. You have state of the art surveillance in his room, like an FBI stakeout. You are going to take years off your life, if you don't relax!" Hayley chastises me

"I know, I just can't help it," I tell her. I pull her close to me. We have only recently been given the all clear, to resume sexual activities and I couldn't get enough of Hayley. Six weeks is a very long time. "Should we go to our bedroom? That would help calm me, right now?"

"We can't. My Parents are here. They will know if something is up, if we just disappear for an hour, or so. Plus, we need to start getting ready, soon. "

"Hhhmmm..." I frown.

"Don't frown. It's going to be Cooper's first big party."

Hayley and I then pull apart, as we feel my cell phone ring. "It's Michael," I comment.

**Ted**: _Hi, Michael. What's up?_

**Michael**: _ Hey Ted, I know you are probably busy, but I need some help!_

Michael sounds unusually frazzled.

**Ted**: _Is Phoebe okay? Are you okay?_

**Michael**: _Can you just please come to your Grandparents' house, by yourself and then Hayley can come with Cooper and her Parents, later on. It would make a big difference._

**Ted**: _Hang on._

"Michael needs me, to go to my Grandparents' house. He won't tell me what's wrong, but something is up. Can you meet me there, with your Parents and Cooper? I can have Smith drive you, but I can stay if you prefer. It's your decision," I inform Hayley nervously. I was torn between staying with my wife and son, and going over to help my sister and her boyfriend.

"Ted, go. If Michael is asking for help, then he needs it. We have everything covered here. Just leave now. I will bring your tux and you can get dressed there. It's 4:30, and we will be there in just over an hour," Hayley responds and I nod.

**Ted**: _Okay Michael, I am leaving right now. Do you want me, to call my Parents? They are rather helpful in emergency situations._

**Michael**: _NO! DO NOT CALL THEM!_

The anxiety level in his voice just tripled.

**Ted**: Okay, fine. I will come over now.

I hung up and I was worried. I kissed Hayley goodbye and left the house. When I arrived at Bellevue, everything was relatively quiet. There were a few people around, but they were just staff, getting prepared for tonight's festivities.

"Ted, you made it," Michael announces. He looks relaxed, and even excited. _What the hell was going on? Why did I just run over here? _"You look a little angry and I understand. I am sorry. I know that I mislead you, but I need your help."

I shake my head, rub my forehead and shrug my shoulders. "So, why did I leave my wife and son?" I ask agitated.

"Come upstairs. Phoebe and I will explain. Ava is here, too," Michael states. Considering I had no choice, I agree and follow. When we get upstairs, we enter one of the rooms where Phoebe and my Cousin are sitting, laughing and chatting. They look beautiful with their styled hair, painted nails and makeup. Is this, the emergency that I had to come to?

**Phoebe POV:**

Ted enters the room and looks at us, appalled. I guess he did walk in at a terrible time. "Ted, take a seat and stop going all Christian Grey on us," I tell him, as I get up and sit next to Michael. We wait for the stylists to pack up and leave, with security escorting them to the door.

"Ava and Ted, we apologize. We haven't been completely honest with you, tonight. But, we are so happy that you both came, when we asked," I tell them.

"Okay, so what is going on here," Ava asks. I look at Michael and smile.

"Well, it is kind of our wedding day. I tell them. Ava looks shocked and for once, either has nothing to say or cannot find the words. Ted's expression is unreadable and it even scares me, a little. _Please God, do not let my Father give me that look, when he finds out what is happening tonight._

"Very funny, Phoebe," Ava says now, laughing and standing up.

"We are not joking," Michael says. "Ted, I needed you to come over, as I would be honored to have you as my Best Man and I even have a tuxedo for you."

"It is your size, Ted," I tell him; somehow thinking that would appease him. "And Ava you have not only been my cousin but also my best friend from the second I was born so of course I want you to be my Maid of Honor. That is why I asked you to come early and get ready with me. So now, you probably understand why I was against that red nail polish, as it would clash with the pale purple dress, I have for you."

Neither of them said anything, for a minute, or so. "So, what do you think?" I ask.

Ava and Ted looked at each other. "Yes, I will do it," Ted says. He stands up, comes over and hugs me tightly. "You sure know how to surprise people, don't you," he says to me.

"It's a gift," I tell him, over the top. Ted then shakes Michael's hand.

"Are you sure, you know what you are getting into? I know you have been with my sister for a while now, but..."

"I know exactly what I am getting, a lifetime of happiness," Michael responds. I look at Ava who is yet to respond. I give her a pleading look.

"Get that look off your face, little Cousin. You know, I will do it. So, what is the plan?" Ava asks.

Then, we sit them down. First, we tell them what we have planned for them to do. Next, we go over the schedule for tonight." If the look on their faces were not of shock when we told them tonight was our wedding, then this new piece of information would be.

"Dad is going to flip," Ted tells us. Michael grips my hand tighter. "No I am wrong. Mom AND Dad are going to flip."

"They may, but it's done" I assert and then take in a deep breath. "Ava, what do you think?"

"You know that necklace that our Grandparents and your Parents gave you, at you first graduation from Harvard?"

"Yes, you mean the one that is sculptured into little orchids, all around?" I had no idea, where this was going.

"That is the one," she says with a cheeky smile on her face. "If your Dad kills you tonight, when he finds out everything, can I have it?" I rolled my eyes at my cousin, but then we both laugh. I am so happy for the change in tone. Michael and Ted then leave, as Ted wants to shower. I take Ava into the room and show here the dresses and she is obviously impressed. Her dress is pale purple, with a halter neck, crystal beading on the waist and a long skirt.

"I love your wedding dress. It's beautiful and so unique," she points out. My dress has necklace-like band that attaches to the bodice, forming a triangular shape. It is tightly woven, a drape forms a split side-opening, down my left leg, and has a train. I feel in love with it, the minute I saw it.

We both finished getting dressed, and we could hear guests were beginning to arrive. We then heard a knock at the door and Ted's voice. He enters, but isn't wearing his best man vest or tie so he doesn't give away our secret.

"Wow Phoebe, you look amazing," he says sincerely.

"Really?" I ask flushing.

"Yeah, seriously, Michael is a very lucky man," he says. I go over and hug my brother.

"Thanks, what is happening downstairs?" I ask, eager to know.

"Well, Michael is greeting everyone but he will soon retreat and just leave that job to the staff. Mom and Dad are on their way and will be here, any minute. Hayley and Cooper have arrived, as have my In-Laws. Actually, many of your guests have already arrived," he informs us. I nod, consciously breathing in deep, to stay calm.

"I will stay with Michael, even when he speaks to our Parents, until he joins you with them, up here," he tells me.

"Can you stay with us, when we tell them?" I ask.

"No chance," he says, shaking his head.

**Ted POV:**

I walk out of the room, where my sister is dressed and waiting. I have to admit, she looked the picture of perfection. I head downstairs and see my Wife and Son, with my Parents and Grandparents. My Dad has taken hold of Cooper and is cradling him. I have been fascinated to see him with my son, these past eight weeks. I wonder if this is how he was, when Phoebe and I were babies.

I nod to Michael, who is in a different part of the room, to let him know my Parents have arrived. I go over to Hayley and put my arm around her. I have already told her, not to mention anything to my Parents about my coming over early.

"Ted you don't have a bowtie," My Mother points out.

"I do, but it is upstairs. I will go and put it on, in a second," I say, hoping it will satisfy my Parent's rather rigid expectations on dress code. I put my arms out, grab my son and nestle him close, kissing him. I have only been away a couple of hours, but I have missed him so much. We have set up a room with a crib for Cooper to sleep in tonight, if he is unable to sleep in his capsule stroller. Hayley's parents will watch him.

"Have you seen your sister?" Dad asks. I am not really sure what to say, and I am thankful when I see that Michael is now standing next to me, so I don't have to answer the question.

"Good evening," Michael says to members of my family. He is trying to act calm, but he is a little nervous. "Excuse me, Christian and Ana, would you please join me upstairs? Phoebe is up there."

My Parents look a little unsure, but excuse themselves and follow us upstairs. Michael knocks on the door and Ava exits the room.

"Ava, you look amazing," My Mom says.

"Thanks, I will see you both, soon." Ava is making a quick getaway, and I follow suit. I need to get my tie and waistcoat on, anyway.

**Christian's POV:**

I am about to enter the room where my Daughter is, when Michael stops me.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Grey." The first thing I notice, he is referring to us as Mr. and Mrs. rather than Christian and Ana. "I know I have asked you this before, in fact twice, but you both know that I want to marry Phoebe and I feel the need to ask you both again, if you both consent and would give us your blessing?" Michael asks us. I look at Ana and smile.

"Yes Michael, you still have our blessing. Can we see our Daughter now?"

"Yes, but please just keep an open mind," Michael tells us. Ana and I look at each other and smile. I sure hope they don't think, we are not aware of what is going on.

We enter and there is Phoebe, standing tall and gorgeous. Ana and I stop and look at our perfect little girl, all grown-up. I try to prevent the tears from building up in my eyes; it is so hard. Ana can't keep her tears at bay and I am soon putting my arm around her. Michael and Phoebe are standing there, shocked.

"Why aren't you two getting angry?" Phoebe asks. "Oh hang on, you both don't know yet. Mom and Dad ..."

"Phoebe, stop. Your Mother and I know, as do your Grandparents. We all worked out what was happening, pretty quickly, when you both announced a party tonight, and the fact that you wanted your Grandparents out of the way. It was obvious," I inform her.

Both Michael and Phoebe look surprised, but also relieved. "So you are not mad?" she asks cautiously.

"No, of course, we are not. We are proud of your decision, and respect how you have worked so hard to make it happen," Ana says, now holding Phoebe.

"You sure, you are not mad?" Phoebe asks again, but is focused on me.

I then pull out two boxes. "I promise, that we are not angry. Here, this box is for you, Phoebe and this one is for you, Michael."

Michael opens his box first and it's cufflinks with an engraved M and P, just like Ana gave to me for our wedding day. "Thank you, it's perfect," he says, putting them on. Phoebe then opens her box and she looks at us, amazed. She pulls the pair of four carat, round, diamond earrings that Ana had chosen for her. Phoebe looks humbled, as Ana helps her puts them on.

"So, when does this surprise wedding start? And where is it going to happen?" I ask, wanting more detailed information, now that our suspicions have been confirmed.

"The wedding will take place in the living room and it has been set-up, accordingly. The guests will be ushered in, Ava will walk down the aisle and Ted is the Best Man. The reception will be outside in a tent, but it's heated, so it will be fine. But Dad and Mom, there is something you both don't know and you may need to tell sit down, first," Phoebe says.

Ana and I sit down together and listen to our daughter. After she finishes, I get up and pace. Ana has shock, written all over her face. I look at both Phoebe and Michael and then, walk out the room. I am furious and I can feel that I am no longer in control.

* * *

**SO CHRISTIAN IS MAD AT SOMETHING PHOEBE AND MICHAEL ALSO HAVE PLANNED THIS EVENING, MAKING HIM FEEL LEFT OUT OF THE SITUTATION AND NOT IN CONTROL. What do you think it is?**

If you want to see the dress that I imagined Phoebe wearing, for this small and not over the top wedding then follow the instructions below.

To see Phoebe's wedding dress, for the surprise wedding, go to pinterest dot com /amlet4411/fanfiction-inspiration/


	83. Chapter 83: A Twisted Celebration

_Hi All, _

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy the twist in it and discovering why Christian Grey was upset at the end of the last chapter, even though he had previously worked out that Phoebe and Michael were getting married already. _

_Again many thanks to Jasmine Garden for her inspiration, friendship and editing._

_Maria_

* * *

**A Twisted Celebration**

**Ana POV**

My first reaction to Phoebe and Michael's new announcement was shock, but that was nothing compared to Christian's reaction. He got up, paced around the room for a few seconds and did his notorious Christian Grey double-exasperation hair grip before he left the room. One look into my Daughter's eyes and I couldn't help, but feel her heart break. Love seemed to be more of a challenge for her, especially compared to Ted and Ava.

"Phoebe and Michael, would you both just stay in here for a little while? I am going to go outside and talk to the Father of the Bride," I ask them softly. I just hope Christian isn't sulking!

"Please Mom, talk to him, so we can do this today," she begged. I suspect Phoebe knew that her Dad would be upset, but never expected him to walk out on her.

"I will, but I think it will be you, who will need to talk to your Dad," I told her. Phoebe then rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but giggle.

Christian was directly outside the room, gripping the railing so tight that his knuckles were white. I was rather thankful that we were on the other side of the house. No attention could or would be drawn towards us, as Christian was so angry that he would probably start shouting. I walked over to him and put my hands on his arms.

"Christian, please do not be angry at Phoebe. In fact, do not be angry at either of them. They did what they thought was the right for them and let's face it, **she's your** **Daughter**! You would have done the same thing, given half the chance," I really emphasized the last part.

Christian then quickly turned around. He tightly held me close and his eyes were dark, "You still have a smart mouth Anastasia. Do you know that?"

"Yes, you tell me so, almost every day. But I am right, she is your Daughter. She is twenty-six years old, just slightly younger than when I met you. You did whatever you liked and she has just followed suit."

"Hhhmmm… do you know what I want to do with that smart mouth of yours?" My body responds deliciously, with every single one of his words.

"Save it for later tonight. Right now, you NEED to go back in that room and talk to your Daughter." Christian still looks hesitant and I haven't even gotten to the true root of his issue. We all worked out that this New Year's Eve party wasn't going to be what it appeared, the day they announced it at Ted's house, when Cooper and Hayley arrived home. Recognizing the surprise, meant that Christian had a sense of control, but this new twist, had thrown him out of his comfort zone and he was having one of his famous sulks! Dr Flynn may have to be called in, after this evening.

* * *

_**Six weeks ago at Ted's house**_

I pick up Cooper from his play gym. He has started to get tired and was whimpering. Everyone has gone home except me, Christian, Grace and Carrick and they are all outside looking Ted's plans to make the patio more child safe. I can't decide if I should laugh or cringe at the fact Ted is becoming a carbon-copy Father version of Christian. However, Ted makes Christian seem like much more laid back Grandfather. I can't believe Christian even asked me, if it would be too early to give Cooper a pair of skis for Christmas next year, so Cooper can join in when we go to Aspen, since he will be fourteen months old and probably walking. Cooper puts his head on my chest and instinctively, places his fingers in his mouth. I rub his little back, comforting him.

"I really wish we had more children," Christian says softly, creeping up behind me. His voice is full of love and admiration at the bundle of joy in my hands. "I really miss this stage"

"You miss the sleepless nights, diapers, vomit, crying and drooling?" I tease him.

"I do. But I really miss their smiles, cuddles and how totally dependent they were. I used to love how Phoebe and Ted would sit at the bottom of the stairs or at the doorway, then jump up and cuddle us when we arrived home from work."

"More children might have been nice, but I think we had our hands full with our two children and our careers," I point out. Though I too wish we had decided to have a third or maybe even a fourth, we would have been spread too thin, to meet everyone's needs. "Either way, I rather like this softer grandpa Christian from you."

"I am glad Hayley is a strong as you were, when our children were young or our little Grandson, here, wouldn't stand a chance," Christian's lips form a hard line, at the very thought of Ted's overprotective nature. "By the way, I want to drive my Parents home, as they are rather tired. Ted called them, very early this morning and asked my Mother to come and look at Cooper. I will have Collins take their car home, for them," Christian tells me.

"What was wrong with Cooper?" I asked concerned, while looking down at my gorgeous Grandson who has now fallen asleep in my arms. Christian grabs the baby blanket from the rocker and places it softly on Cooper, ensuring his entire little body is covered.

He then sits next to me on the couch, wrapping his arms around me and looks down at our first Grandchild.

"Nothing really, according to my Mother. Cooper coughed and then had a few seconds of hard breathing. Supposedly it is nothing to worry about, if breathing returns to normal quickly. Though I do understand why Ted overreacted, I would have done the same thing."

"I well remember," I point out. "When Cooper takes a bottle and his parents are able to cope, we should take him for a weekend and give Ted and Hayley a break, like your Parents did for us," I suggest. Christian agrees, just before everyone comes back into the living room.

"Here Ana, I will take Cooper and put him in his crib," Hayley says, as she picks up Cooper to take him upstairs.

"Mom and Dad, are you two ready to go home? Ana and I will drive you and Collins can drive your car, for you."

"Son, we may be great-grandparents now, but we are still capable of driving home," Carrick says, a little offended. Christian looks to his Mother, who then softens.

"Cary, just let Christian drive us home. It will give us a chance to talk," Grace says. Carrick relents and after we say goodbye, we get into our car and drive to Bellevue.

"Do any of you think something is funny, with Phoebe and Michael wanting to host a New Year's party? Phoebe has always enjoyed going to parties, but never planning and hosting them, like her Aunt Mia," Grace points out. Her observation makes me think and Ihe realize that she is right.

"Plus, I know it's a New Year's party, but it's also the date she and Michael were to originally scheduled to be married. Maybe they have….." I say out loud, though didn't mean to. Christian's lips form a very hard line.

"You don't think that they would…" Carrick questions.

"Host a New Year's Eve party at Bellevue, where the past four family weddings have been, on the date they originally planned to get married, to ensure their family and close friends would be there, under false pretences?" Christian points out, with a tone of agitation yet humor in his voice. "It would be, exactly, what Phoebe would do." Christian's expression is unreadable and I wish we were alone, so I could coax him to tell me what was going through his mind.

Christian was correct about Phoebe begin capable of pulling off a wedding, in the disguise of a party. Even before Michael left, postponing the wedding, Phoebe had told us she wanted a small wedding and no media attention. If their plan is really a wedding, then it would suit them to a "T."

I need to make a business call, would you please walk my parents inside? I'll be there in a few minutes." Christian really isn't asking me, but rather telling me and his mood, together with the presence of his Parents, meant I shouldn't push the issue. Less than a minute later, Christian joined us.

"Who did you call?" I asked forcefully. Christian gives me his usual smirk and before I can ask again, his cell phone rings.

"Grey….when?... No, that is all I needed to know." Christian is still as blunt, on phone with his employees, as he was when I met him. "That was Welch. It seems that Phoebe and Michael got a Marriage License a week ago, so our suspicions are right on target." Christian maintains his composure, while the news obviously shocks us all.

"I will talk to Phoebe tomorrow, let me handle this," I announce.

"Why?" Christian asks curiously as Carrick and Grace share my surprise at Christian's comment. I tilt my head and give him my_ 'what do you think?' _look, that I learned from him. "I don't think we should interfere."

"_What?_ Did Christian Grey just say that we shouldn't interfere in the lives of one of his children?" I exclaim. Carrick and Grace are both speechless.

"You haven't been drinking, have you Christian_?_" Grace says.

"No, Mom," Christian says with a laugh, but stops quickly when he looks at me. "Ana, I think that if this is how they want to get married, then we should just let them do it. They are probably trying to avoid media attention and not be bothered with the unnecessary extras." I am still surprised by Christian's position.

"So, you are telling us, that you are going to stay out of Phoebe's and Michael's plans completely and act, none the wiser?" I ask Christian, thinking that he is either putting on the best show ever, or he is deadly serious.

"Yes, and I think we should all do the same."

"What's your game, Christian?" Carrick asks.

"There is no game. I will insist that I pay for the whole event on New Year's Eve and Mom I need your help with something …." Christian tells us. My head spins as I realize he is being completely sincere, and I wonder, _'What did Christian want his Mother's help with?"_

* * *

**Christians POV**

When I thought that we had figured out what was going on this evening, it gave me a sense of control that I desperately needed in the life of my children. But, my Daughter's disclosure destroyed my comfort zone. How did I not know what had happened? I had told White and Markinson that it was their role, to ensure my Daughter and Michael were safe at all times, but to maintain their privacy. My first error was not having security update me daily, on my Daughter. Damn, I even signed their paychecks.

"Christian, right now you NEED to go back in that room and talk to your Daughter!" Ana commanded, but I am hesitant.

I turn on my heels, to go back into the room to talk to Phoebe. But before I walk through the door, I turn to Ana and whisper into her ear, with a smirk on my face, "If you are angry at me, then take it out on me, in bed tonight!" Ana rolls her eyes at me. "Now you are making palm twitch, Anastasia,"

I turn around and walk in, to see Phoebe being comforted by Michael and telling him that maybe they shouldn't proceed.

"Michael, may I please talk to my Daughter, privately?" I ask. Michael nods and gives Phoebe a soft kiss. I watch him walk out with Ana, not wanting to start, until we are alone. My attention is focused on Phoebe, who gives me a cold look. "Phoebe, your Mother is angry with me for walking out, and so, it seems, are you." I sit down, close my eyes and grab my hair, while searching for the right words.

When I open my eyes, I look at my Daughter and marvel at how magnificent she looks. "I have to say, you have never looked more amazing."

"Thank you," she says, but still looks dismal, although I shouldn't have worried, as her mood changes quickly. "Dad, if you knew everything, then why you did storm out of here, like a teenager?" she asks calmly.

"Because I didn't know everything. I thought tonight was just going to be a surprise wedding and then reception, I would argue with you about paying for everything, and then deposit the money into your account, anyway. I imagined we'd have our father and daughter dance and then say goodbye, trying not to cry," I explain. Phoebe seems to soften and sits next to me.

"Why were you so upset, Dad? Why did you walk out of this room? Tell me!" Phoebe begs.

"I just wanted to walk you down the aisle that's all. I wanted to take your arm, hold you and let everyone see how proud I am, of you," I admitted it. I wanted to give her away, kiss her at the top of the aisle and threaten to kill Michael, if he ever hurt my little princess.

"Oh Daddy, I have a solution for that," she tells me. I accept her proposal, stand up and hug her tightly. I know that this is the last time I will get hold her, as Phoebe Grace Grey to the world and after that, she won't be. I frown at the thought.

"Why did you grow up so quickly?" I ask Phoebe. She giggles and shakes her head at me. Personally, I do not see any humor in my words. "Dad, don't you realize?" she says frankly. I look into my Daughter's eyes and I know why she had me wrapped around her finger as a child. "Regardless of age, that my name is going to change, kind of, and be married, I am always going to be your little girl," Phoebe's voice is soft and it melts me.

"Well, can you remember that, when I interfere in your life next time and when I demand to pay for tonight?" I tell her seriously.

"DAD…" Phoebe says, a little agitated and rolls her eyes. I raise my eyebrows and give her look that she knows means she should just drop the matter.

"So, I guess we should get this show on the road. I am going to find your Mother," I tell her, giving Phoebe a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, let's do this. I am so nervous. Can you tell Michael, we are ready and send up Ava?" I nod and smile at my gorgeous little Girl, trying not tear up. Phoebe is a mixed bag of emotions. I am almost out the door, when Phoebe calls me back.

"Dad… I love you."

"Love you too, Angel."

I walk downstairs and spot Michael. As I head towards him, he seems cautious, a far cry from confident and nothing like the overly competent young lawyer who walks into Grey House every day. I hold out my hand and shake his hand, making Michael relax immediately, "I think it is time that you start tonight's events, I just need to send Ava up to see Phoebe."

After fulfilling my Daughter's requests, I find Ana talking to Kate, Mia and Ethan. I grab Ana and kiss her passionately, regardless of who is looking. She looks up at me and in her blue eyes, I see the same girl that I kissed so suddenly, in the elevator of the Heathman, over 25 years ago. _Damn, how did you get so lucky, Grey and for so long!_

"Excuse me everyone, but Miss Phoebe Grey and Mr. Michael Fuller would like their family members to enter the living room, followed by all their friends," a formidable lady announces, that I deduce is their wedding planner. I make a mental note to have her send me the bill for this surprise wedding. I take Ana's hand and lead her into the room, where everyone seems curious to find out what actually will happening, especially when the doors are opened to expose the living room, transformed for the occasion. There are numerous chairs arranged accordingly. Ana and I sit at the front, with my Parents, Carla, Mia, Ethan and Kate. Jonathon, Hayley and Hayley's Parents, holding Cooper, are seated directly behind us. On the opposite side of the living room, sit Clayton and Alison Fuller with their daughter, Claire. They look confused, and are chatting amongst each other. Claire is shrugging her shoulders in confusion as her Parents ask her if she knows what is going on.

When everyone is seated, a sweet melody commences and while I can't place it, it is calming and has a wonderfully romantic tone. Everyone is now silent. Ted walks down the aisle and takes his place, Michael is not with him, but he will be soon. When the melody is played a little louder, Ava walks down the aisle, graceful and smiling sweetly, with a delicate bouquet of orchids. I can hear a few people comment, as their suspicions when they entered the room are confirmed, _'oh my gosh, they aren't? Are they? Are they getting married?' _If they only knew, more was to come. Ava and Ted stand on opposite sides, as the video starts to play. The first thing I see is the vision that is my Daughter, in the same breathtaking, white dress that she is wearing tonight.

* * *

_**Two weeks ago at the Cliffs of Sun Lake in Washington State.**_

**Phoebe's POV**

I check myself in little mirror of the car and let the cool air calm me down, though I am not nervous, or experiencing any of the butterflies in my stomach, like most brides. This feels so right, and I just think about myself and Michael, not about walking down an aisle with people watching and trying not to trip and fall down. Though I miss my family not being here, they will still be part of it, but in a different way, later on.

The scenery, here at the cliff, is perfect and I remember coming here a few times, as a child, to have picnics with my family. I am given a nod from Lewis, an old friend of Michael's who is filming our wedding, so that it can be shown to our family and friends on New Year's Eve, before we have our wedding reception. At that time, they will enter the living room and realize that we are actually getting married. But we will add an unexpected twist, and they will view our actual wedding on a large screen.

Soft music plays while I walk up to meet Michael, standing next to Reverend Walsh, who married my Parents. Michael located him, for me and convinced him to come out of retirement, just for our ceremony. It had been my wish to be married by the man who married my Parents and my Aunts and Uncles. They had all had fantastic marriages and it seemed like the best way to start our marriage.

Michael and I got dressed at different locations, so we are yet to see each other; we had to keep some traditions. When I come into sight, I can tell Michael likes what he sees, when I see a large smile on his face while a couple of tears escape his eyes, and mine as well. As I walk slowly, getting closer and closer to him, I look into his eyes and see that they are glowing. I feel a strong force connecting him to me that I know can't be broken, and we can't take our eyes off each other.

Michael takes my breath away, so handsome in his wedding suit with white waistcoat and cravat. As I come within arm's reach, Michael holds his hand out, takes mine and grasps it tightly, guiding me to his side. I turn to face him and he quietly states, "I love you. No words can describe how incredible you look."

I want to reply, but am struggling to find the words, "Michael … I .. love …"

"It's okay. I know," he says, rubbing his knuckle over my chin.

Reverend Walsh commences as Michael and I stare, fixated on each other. The peace and serenity of the location, ensure that we are lost in our bubble together, listening only to the words spoken by Reverend Walsh. White and Markinson, are present and they will be our witnesses. When it comes to our vows, Michael is instructed to go first.

"_I Michael Fuller, take you Phoebe Grace Grey, to be my wife, forever and ever. I promise to love you, cherish you and to help make every day you live, better than the one before and always treat you with respect. I promise never to leave you, regardless and to be by your side, forever. I will work to make you happy, everyday."_ Michael then slips a platinum ring with a three diamonds embedded in it, onto my ring finger. I saw that it was inscribed, but I couldn't read it. After the ring is on my finger, Michael holds both the ring and my finger. I know he is cherishing this moment, as much as I am.

My turn, "I Phoebe Grace Grey, take you Michael Fuller, to be my beloved husband, today, tomorrow and till the end of time. I promise to always love, adore and respect you. I will always be honest and true to you, till the day we die, while ensuring that I do everything in my power to complete you, as you do me." I slip the platinum ring onto his ring finger and hang on to it, like he did, to me.

We sign the Marriage Certificate, making it official. We then stand in front of Reverend Walsh. The cool breeze hit us, but I only feel the warmth between Michael and me.

"I now declare you Husband and Wife," Reverend Walsh announces. Michael puts his hand

behind my head, gently guiding me towards him. My eyes close as my lips part, taking him into my mouth. I wrap my arms around him as we continue our passionate kiss, forgetting we are in the presence of the elderly Reverend in our euphoric state of marital bliss. I feel the intensity between us, like an electric current, and I wish everyone would magically vanish allowing us privacy, to share our love and devotion. As a tear of joy runs down my face, Michael kisses it away, and the synergistic effect of all my emotions, makes me giggle. At the same time, I look at Michael and he has largest smile, I have ever seen, on his face.

"I love it. I love that I can make you happy and uphold my wedding vows," he tells me.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

Ana and I have held each other's hands tightly, throughout the entire screening of our Daughter's wedding. Ana's face is been tortured with tears, but I know they are tears of joy. I couldn't keep a tear away from my eyes, either. Throughout the screening, I noticed how joyful and calm they both were. They had their perfect moment, the way every marriage should start and I understand why they took this course. Phoebe wasn't overwhelmed or nervous in the video, a stark difference from the girl I left before coming downstairs.

The video comes to an end with a picture of Michael and Phoebe, hands together and showing us their wedding rings. I then see my Daughter, looking ravishing and dressed exactly like she was in the video, at the side of the room. Michael is on the opposite side of the room where his family was seated. I kiss Ana softly and I approach Phoebe, to walk her down the aisle and we stop in the middle, where I hand her over to Michael.

As I approach my Daughter, I notice she is a little nervous. I take her arm, hold her hand and whisper into her ear, "Don't be nervous. I am here and will never let you fall." Phoebe relaxes immediately and I escort her to her new husband. Michael and I shake hands and hug, of sorts. I then I tell him quietly, so no one else hears, "Love, respect and cherish her forever, or I WILL come after you." Michael nods seriously, at me. I kiss my Daughter and take the couple of steps back, to sit next to my gorgeous Wife. I take her left hand and caress her wedding ring, glad that she never, ever, has taken it off.

Ava stands next to Phoebe, holding her bouquet, while Ted stands next to Michael, smiling proudly. Michael then reaches around Phoebe's neck to unlatch a necklace that I didn't see before. Then, Michael unthreads two rings, passes the necklace to Ted and takes Phoebe's hand.

"Phoebe Grace Grey-Fuller," he starts and pauses. Ana and I look at each other and smile. I was adamant that Ana take my name when we got married, but I am rather glad that Phoebe has chosen to keep Grey and hyphenate her name. Either way, professionally she would always be referred to as Dr. Grey as doctors must always practice under the name on their degrees. "In the presence of our family and closest friends, I want to reaffirm my vows to you." Michael and Phoebe then restate their vows in front of us all and place their wedding rings, on their fingers again. Ana starts to cry, as does my Mother. I noticed Allison Fuller was also very teary. Afterwards, soft and energetic music played, while the young couple returns down the aisle.

I know I was angry when Phoebe and Michael told me they had already gotten married privately, I felt like I had lost control when I realized that I had been robbed of my right to escort my daughter down the aisle. But I had to admit, it was a wonderful experience watching the video and my Daughter at ease and being able to walk my Daughter down the aisle, at this celebration, made up for any anger I had been experiencing.

After the ceremony, the mood was upbeat and full of excitement with the guests exchanging merriment and congratulating the newlyweds and their families. Ana and I approach the newly-married couple. "Mom," Phoebe says excitedly. She and Ana wrap each other's arms around each other and I shake Michael's hand, again. "So Mom and Dad, I bet you never expected this, for my wedding"

"You could say that, considering when you were eight, you would tell us how determined you were to have 5,000 people at your wedding, while you wore my bridal veil, imagining yourself as a bride," Ana says laughing.

"Phoebe and Michael, I concede that you did shock me when you told me that you had already gotten married and that you would be screening your ceremony via tape to everyone tonight. In fact, there are sixty other people here tonight that are shocked and surprised, also. However, I think you both will have the biggest surprise of all, by the end of the evening," I tried not to smirk, but I just couldn't help myself. Phoebe and Michael look each other quizzically and then looked at me and Ana. Ana keeps a very calm and straight face, as I do, giving nothing away.

"Dad, what do you mean? Why will we be more surprised?" Phoebe asks, scrunching up her nose, like she did as a child. Phoebe was anxious and a little worried about her upcoming surprise. I took Ana's hand and guided her away, so the other guests could congratulate the newlyweds. "Dad, what are you talking about?" I hear Phoebe call out. Ana and I look at each other and smile, leaving our Daughter, Phoebe Grace Grey-Fuller, and our new Son-in-law, Michael, to wonder...

* * *

**So what has Christian and Ana got planned? As always reviews are most welcome.**


	84. Chapter 84: Even More Twisted Surprises

**Even More Twisted Surprises**

**Phoebe's POV**

My hand never felt better than it does right now, with my wedding ring back on, where it belongs. It had been designed by Michael himself and inscribed '_My Happily Ever After'_. As we walked down the aisle, our eyes were fixated on each other, just like they were when we got married. Outside the living room, we stand together, knowing that we will now have to face our family and close friends as they congratulate us.

"Ready for everyone?" Michael asks.

"Bring it on!" I reply confidently. Now that my Father and Ava had gotten over the shock of everything, I suspected we would have smooth sailing. First to come over and see us, were Clayton and Allison Fuller. They look bemused.

"Well I feel a little unprepared for this evening," Allison Fuller states.

"Mom, we just wanted to avoid all the hype and everything," Michael says, coming to our defense.

"Son, it is fine. In fact, it's fantastic. We are just insanely shocked, but happy for you both. Thank you Phoebe, we know that you supported our son coming back to us, and we are more than excited by tonight. But next time a big event comes up, a little notice would be appreciated," Clayton says. He hugs me and give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I am just finally glad I got a sister, notice or no notice, and unprepared for the occasion. Also let's face it, Michael isn't that much of a catch. We should lock Phoebe up, so she doesn't wake up to herself, " Claire says, now coming over and putting her arm around me, while teasing her younger brother. I can't help but laugh at how bold she is!

"And how is **your** love life going, big Sister?" Michael mocks back while raising his eyebrows at his Sister.

"We will be having photos taken soon. Would you both please stay close by as I'm not sure where we will be taking them." They agree and I am super excited to see my Mother, next.

"Mom," I call out excitedly. I instantly wrap my arms her, as Dad and Michael shake hands "So Mom and Dad, I bet you never expected this, for my wedding," I say smugly. I had rarely been able to hide things from my parents and of course when I did, it always went badly.

"You could say that, considering when you were eight, you would tell us you were determined to have 5,000 people at your wedding, while you wore my bridal veil, imagining yourself as a bride," my Mother says laughing. She was so right as I had imagined myself having a big princess wedding at a young age, but I did grow up. The thought of media attention and then the possibility that somehow the truth about Michael's past hitting the news, via some clever reporter, was too great to bare .

"Phoebe and Michael, I concede that you did shock me when you told me that you had already gotten married and that you would be screening your marriage via tape to everyone tonight. In fact, there are sixty other people here tonight that are shocked and surprised, also. However, I think you both will have the biggest surprise of all, by the end of the evening," Dad says, trying to hide his smirk but failing. I quickly looked at Michael who shrugged his shoulder.

"Dad, what do you mean? Why will we be more surprised," I ask, wanting an answer. I instantly got anxious and a little worried. Dad and Mom start to move away, to allow everyone else to congratulate us, but also so we would both be left hanging.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" I call out, but I know it's too late and more of our guests are waiting to talk with us.

Next, is my Grandmother Carla. She looks rather bemused over tonight's events. "Hi Nana, I am so glad you came. I was worried that you might not come, since you were told it was just going to be a New Year's Eve party." I have been calling her 'Nana' for years, to avoid confusion between my two sets of grandparents.

"Me, too. Your Mother was very insistent that I come." I hug her one more time and she hugs Michael. I really loved my Nana, though I wasn't as close to her as I was with my other Grandparents, due to the logistics of distance.

We are then congratulated and speak to friends and some more family. After everyone has gone through to the pre-reception area, we are ushered into a decorated room for photos with family. Our friend Lewis, who recorded our wedding on the cliff, took numerous of photos of Michael and me already in our wedding outfits, so now we really focus on family shots.

After completing the photography session, we all enter the reception area. Part of having a smaller, unconventional wedding was that we would enter with everyone else. The heated tent is set-up exactly as we wanted it. There are no round tables, rather we have long tables, together in a U-shape, with a dance floor in the middle. Since there are only sixty people, it works well. Our family sits on either side of us. I had ensured Sawyer, Taylor and Gail would be invited tonight as guests, not staff and seated close-by. This was the least I could do, as I grew up with them around and they helped me constantly, throughout my entire life.

We all take our seats for dinner. The salad of seared scallops with leek fondue, crispy pancetta, beurre blanc and sourdough croutons is served, followed by the entree of confit of duck leg, dauphinoise potatoes, orange and carrot purée, courgettes, Cointreau jus with pear and roast walnut salad, cranberries, blue cheese on the side.

The mood is extremely relaxed and joyful. Everyone has gotten over the initial shock and are now laughing about it all. Thankfully, none of our family members are upset. I think, I may have even found some humor in it.

"So Phoebe and Michael, do you have any other surprises, you are going to throw at us, tonight. Any other bombshells, coming our way?" Ted says, laughing.

"Is Cooper getting a cousin?" Hayley adds. Michael doesn't laugh, but I can't help it. It has been so long since I have seen Ted so relaxed, not worrying over Hayley and Cooper. Cooper is now fast asleep upstairs with Smith standing guard outside and with the family checking on him periodically.

"And, what if I said, _yes,_" I reply now, seriously, taking Michael's hand. Michael follows suit and sits quietly, smiling shyly at me. All the members of our family, now glare at our response. I can feel my Dad's eyes darken and focus on us, demanding clarification. "Seriously people, we just got married. Give us a break!"

"Yeah, Phoebe and I need at least a week, or so," Michael and I laugh hysterically, as does our family. Even my Dad has a smirk on his face, though he is shaking his head. I whisper into my Dad's ear, "I forgot to tell you that we are still doing speeches, but only if people would like to give is no pressure. If you don't want to do one, you don't have to. I know we haven't given you any notice"

Dad smiles wickedly at me, "I think I can come up with a few stories to tell." I grin at my Father and wish I knew what was going through his mind. "Do we get a father and daughter dance?"

"Yes, after Michael and I have our first dance and after your speech."

After dinner is finished, Michael and I get up to cut the cake. "Should I feed some of this to you?" Michael teases. I open my mouth as Michael takes a spoonful to feed me. He pulls it away quickly, as it is about to reach my mouth, but then puts in my mouth. I dip my finger into the icing and place it in his mouth. Michael licks it off my finger, quickly mindful of the fact, we are in the company of our family. His eyes give away exactly what he is thinking.

"You are being very mischievous," Michael tells me softly.

"I know," I reply.

"It's time for our dance," he responds, as the music starts to play and he leads me to the middle of the dance floor. Michael had taken it upon himself, to choose our first dance song. The melody starts to play and at first I can't place it, until I hear the lyrics. It was an old song called _Heaven, _we had heard not long ago and I mentioned that it had a bit of resemblance to our relationship.

_Oh thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

Michael is holding me close, as we slow dance. He sings along softly, serenading me at the same time, with the lyrics. He emphasizes, '_nothing can take you away from me'_. I hold him tighter as the lyrics play. Our eyes meet and I feel surrounded in Michael's love. I close my eyes, completely relax and listen to the lyrics. I don't think, I have ever felt so at peace with myself.

_And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need…_

As the beat picks up, so does our dancing. Gracefully, Michael spins me, even dipping me at one point.

_…We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven, heaven  
Whoa, oh, oh!_

_You're all that I want_  
_You're all that I need_

When our song comes to an end, I start to feel a little down as I realize our little bubble is about to be burst with friends and family joining us on the dance floor. I watch as my Grandparents take to the floor, and dance smoothly. Their love has lasted for so long and I can only hope to emulate their's.

On the third song, Michael releases me and goes to dance with his Mother, as I now seek out my Grandfather to dance with me. I would love to dance with my Dad, but we have our own traditional dance afterwards and either way, I think I just saw my Parents headed to the boat house. I can't help, but laugh at the thought. I know most people would be horrified to think that they would still be making these regular trips, at their age, but in a way, it makes me happy. I make a mental note, not to allow dessert to be served or speeches to start, until they return. I find my Grandfather sitting and chatting with both my grandmothers. I head towards them and they smile at me.

"Phoebe, how are you doing?" My Nana Carla asks me.

"Interestingly enough, I feel extremely happy, amazingly calm and relaxed. Are any of you three upset with me?" My three grandparents look a little confused and very sympathetic.

"My Grandmother parts her arms around me to comfort me. "Phoebe, we are shocked but we are not upset."

"Really?"

"Phoebe, trust us. Nothing you can do, can shock us, after the stuff your Dad has done," my Grandfather reasons with me. I try to act naïve, as I have never told anyone, about those photos I found so long ago.

"And Phoebe, your Mother married your Dad after only knowing him for only a few months, shocking both me and your Grandfather Ray. So, this is nothing," Nana tells me and all four of us laugh. When we have stopped, I look at my Grandfather.

"Grandpa, do you mind having this dance with me?" I ask.

"I would be delighted to," he says, as he excuses himself and we make our way onto the dance floor.

"I don't know if you remember, it was either a ball or some party, I attended and you danced with me. I had put my feet, on yours and you led me around the dance floor. I loved it," I said reminiscing, as we danced around the floor.

"You remember that evening?" Grandpa asks me, surprised.

"You were only four-years-old and it was your Grandmother's birthday party. You, Ava and Ted refused to leave the party early to go upstairs and no one had the heart to ruin the fun you three were having." Grandpa then looked over at Ava and Ted who are dancing with their spouses. "Your Grandmother and I, are so proud of you three. You have all accomplished so much, but most of all, we love how close you all are. You all look out for each other."

"Thanks to you and Grandma. Without both of you, none of this, or us, would have happened."

"I don't know if we had much to do with it. Maybe it was just fate, but thank you." Grandpa then kisses me softly, on the forehead.

After a few more songs, it is announced that dessert is going to be served with a dessert port and coffee and tea, followed by speeches. For dessert we have créme caramel with a raspberry sorbet on a crispy gianduja chocolate. It has been a long-time favorite dessert of Michael's and mine, since our college days.

After consultation with our respected families, both fathers are going to make speeches. Clayton Fuller goes first, as Dad and I will have our dance after his speech. He looks nervous as he stands up,

"_I apologize and hope you can all forgive me, for my unpreparedness. However, when I left my house this evening, with my wonderful Wife and Daughter, I never expected to be giving a speech at my Son's wedding."_ There was a small amount of laughter and nods at this point. "_Though at the same time, I wouldn't want to be doing anything else, right now. Michael was a perfect child, growing up. He was obedient and strived to do everything. Son, I do know that I have made mistakes and I hope you understand that I have always had your best interests at heart. Your Mother and I have loved you so much, since the second we laid eyes on you and it was our love that motivated us. We may not be perfect. Well, while your Mother and Sister are, I am not. But, we all love you, very, very much. Phoebe, we thank you for making our son as happy as he is and we welcome you, warmly, to our family." _Michael looks a little emotional, as his Father finishes his speech. He gets up and hugs his Father, which brings tears to the eyes of not only his Dad, but also his Mother and Sister, as well.

My Father then stands, with a smile, _"Several weeks ago, when Phoebe and Michael announced that they wanted to host a New Year's Eve party, we got a little suspicious and worked out that tonight might be a surprise wedding. However, we never expected the extra surprise that we were all treated to, just a short time ago. And, while my family will attest that I do not like to be kept out of the loop, I am proud that my Daughter and her new Husband are able to do what is best in their relationship. Phoebe, your Mother and I are very proud of you and Michael. Michael, we welcome you, officially, to our family, though you have been a member of our family already, for quite a while now."_ Michael grips my hand tightly. We look at each other, excited now for what the future holds for us. "_Phoebe has jumped from the highest steps, climbed the tallest trees and pushed more boundaries than I could handle sometimes. One Friday night, when Phoebe was eight, she and I were alone for dinner, as Ted was at a school weekend camp and Ana had a book release to attend. So, I promised my Daughter that she and I could have a father and daughter date and I even told her that she could decide what we would have for dinner. When I got home, I was given strict instructions to change into casual clothing. By the time I got downstairs, Phoebe and Taylor were both ready to leave, but refused to tell me anything. When we arrived at our destination, I was rather bemused, as my Daughter had taken me to a McDonalds. While this wasn't my number one choice of food, one look to see how excited my little Girl was, was enough for me. We both sat down to eat and I loved every minute of it, as my Daughter's smile never left her face. Tonight, I saw the same smile on the screen, as my Daughter married Michael and again, when the newlyweds had their first dance. Thank you, Michael, for bringing that smile and joy to my Daughter's life. However, before you get to take her away, I do believe I have the privilege of one last dance." _Dad then takes my hand and escorts me to the dance floor.

The music commences and we start to dance. Dad listens carefully to the music and cocks his head to one side. I can't help but smile, knowing that he is remembering the song. "I haven't heard this song for years," Dad tells me, as the song '_I look to you'_ plays.

"Neither have I," I respond. Dad grips me and smiles at me, as he, too, remembers...

* * *

**Christian's POV (eighteen years ago)**

I have run my hand through my hair so many times, that I am surprised that it hasn't all fallen out. Work has been endless lately. I have even had to come into the office all weekend. I look at the clock and it is 6:30 pm. _Damn it_! The kids will be getting ready for bed, by the time I get home, as they have school tomorrow. I had spoken to Ted and Phoebe, on the phone a few times today and my Parents had been over, to play with them, but I missed them. I grab my keys, Blackberry and wallet and head out of the office. At least Ana will still be up.

Once home, I enter through the front door, while Taylor takes the car around back. The first thing I see, is my eight-year-old Daughter sitting at the bottom of the stairs, wearing her pink pajamas and looking sad. She doesn't jump up and hug me, like she usually does when I get home. I walk over and sit next to her, but her mood doesn't change. I try get her to look at me, even lowering my head, but I fail.

"Want to talk to me, Angel?" I ask her, but she just shakes her head. I sigh quietly, as not to worsen her mood.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask, knowing that my absence this weekend is probably the main culprit. Phoebe shrugs her shoulders.

"Please Phoebe, talk to me. I know I haven't been around all weekend, but I have had lots of work to do. I am sorry but… " Before I can say anything else, she hands me a piece of paper and instantly, I drop my shoulders. _Damn it! _I forgot!

"Phoebe, I am so sorry. I forgot," I tell her apologetically, as I look down at the piano music. She had been learning how to play a song, but had been struggling to play part of it and I had promised to help her learn the rest of it, for her music class tomorrow, at school. I look at my watch to discover it's 7:30 now, which is her bedtime. "Okay Phoebe, let's go and learn how to play this song," I tell her, as I get up.

"Really? But it's bedtime!" Phoebe's eyes are glowing at my comment.

"Yes, come on. Let's go," I tell her and she runs to the piano. As I follow my little Girl, I walk past Ana. I briefly explain what is happening, after kissing her. "You're getting soft, Christian and your Daughter has you wrapped around her little finger," she tells me. I make a mental note, to prove to Ana, just how strict I really am, after I am finished with Phoebe.

Phoebe is already seated at the piano with her sheet music. "Okay Phoebe, so what is the name of the song?"

"It's called, _I Look to You,_" she tells me.

"Oh, I know that song. Can you play the song, from the beginning, for me?" She commences to play the song and only really stumbles, on the chorus. I hold her hands, guiding them, to fix the mistakes she is making and two hours later, she is playing the song, from beginning to end and also falling asleep. Her eyelids are so heavy, that she can't keep them open. I stand and pick her up, which causes her to rest her head on my shoulder and fall soundly asleep. I put Phoebe into her bed, tuck her in and kiss her on the forehead.

The next morning, when Ana and I came downstairs, we found Ted already started on breakfast and could hear the faint playing of the piano. Ana and I went to investigate and there was Phoebe playing the song, _I Look to You,_ that we had worked on last night, perfectly. The smile on her face was enough, to bring a tear to my eyes.

* * *

"Dad, are you still with me?" Phoebe asks me, bringing me back into the present.

"Yes, sorry, I was just thinking about something," I tell her. The song ends and we are joined by other guests on the dance floor. Michael requests to butt in and reluctantly, I hand over my Daughter for the second time, tonight.

**Phoebes POV**

Upstairs in the bedroom, Ava helps me get out of my dress. It is almost midnight and Michael and I plan to leave just after midnight. So I want to be ready to leave, as soon as possible. "Phoebe, it's ten minutes 'til midnight. We better get downstairs," Ava reminds me

"I am ready." I announce, wearing a pale pink pleated dress. As we leave the room, Michael meets us wearing a black button-up shirt and pants.

"You know, you two never mentioned where you were going for your honeymoon?" Ava asks.

"We only have a few days, so we are just going to go stay at one of the islands off the coast. We can do a proper honeymoon later on, when we both can schedule the time," I inform Ava. Once downstairs, we join everyone on the dance floor. Our DJ announces that it's only one minute to midnight. As the minute dwindles down, everyone starts to count down while Michael and I dance closely and slowly, savoring the moment. "20…. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone calls out. Michael leans in and kisses me, like I have never been kissed before.

Twenty minutes later, as everyone gathers, Michael and I start to take our leave. I throw the bouquet and we leave under an arch formed by all our guests. At the door, stand our parents and grandparents. I thank, kiss and hug, Clayton and Allison Fuller. Then I swap with Michael, go over to hug my Grandparents, kiss my Nana and tightly hug my Mother and Dad. As I look at them both, we all struggle to keep tears at bay.

"Mom and Dad, you know how Dad said in his speech that I had no fear?"

"Yes," they both reply.

"Well, the reason that I had no fear was because I always knew that both of you, would always catch and protect me. I never needed to be scared," I tell them, making myself and my Mom cry. Dad was maintaining his composure, but only because he had entered his CEO mode. Michael is now standing next to me, ready to leave.

"Now, before you go, you will need this, " Dad says as he passes us a thick envelope.

"And Phoebe, you need to take this call," my Grandmother tells me, passing me her cell phone. I take it, confused and talk to the person on the phone.

A few minutes later, I end the call. Michael looks at me confused. "That was that was the CEO of the Hospital, giving me two weeks off and congratulating me, on my wedding." I then realize that Grandma and the CEO are, more than likely, friends or old work colleagues and she has pulled some strings.

"Michael, you also have two weeks off and when you are both in the car, you can open that envelope. It has everything you need. White knows where to drive you," Dad states. We say our final goodbyes, though somewhat bewildered and get into the car. Michael opens the envelope and we find it contains our passports, a credit card, some money and a note.

_Dear Michael and Phoebe,_

_We hope that this surprise, gives you a wonderful start to your marriage. Please charge all expenses to the credit card we have provided. Please consider this trip, a preliminary wedding gift, until you return. Stay safe, relax and enjoy yourselves. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"But, where are we going?" I query. Michael shrugs his shoulders. Soon we find ourselves at SEA-TAC, are sped through immigration and then taken to the tarmac where the GEH jet is waiting for us. White and Markinson walk behind us, with our luggage. _Who packed those? _I wonder. We get on the jet and take our seats.

"Welcome Mr. Fuller and Mrs. Grey-Fuller. We will be underway, momentarily," the pilot tells us.

"Thank you, can you tell us where we are going?" I ask.

"I am sorry, but I have strict instructions from Mr. Grey, not to tell you, until we arrive." I sigh, but secretly, I am excited.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**I know a couple of people where upset by how Phoebe undertook to the wedding, but I suspect she would have a lot of Christian's independent nature in her which Christian eventually would understand.**

**Also, I am going to write more about the other characters in the chapters coming up, though still including Phoebe and Michael. I hope you enjoyed the remaining story of the wedding.  
**

**Please review if you wish.**

**Regards,**

**Maria**


	85. Chapter 85: To live HEA or

**To live happily ever after or ...**

**Phoebe's POV **

As we wait to take-off, both with a glass of Bollinger in our hands, Michael takes my left hand and kisses it. "I LOVE that I finally got to put a wedding ring on your finger and you finally get to wear it. I never want you to take it off."

"Don't worry about that! Shall we toast?" I ask raising my glass.

"To making every day, hour, minute and second of our life's better than the one before. To our perfect future!" He says and we clink glasses.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Fuller, we just received a call from Mr. Grey asking you to look at this," she says, handing over the tablet. It is open to the _Seattle Snooze _and an update featuring our marriage and the reception that we left only an hour ago. _Wow! How do they manage to get information so quickly?_

**Christian Grey's Daughter Rings in The New Year with a Shock Wedding**

_A source informs us that tonight, socialite Dr. Phoebe Grey, married her long-term boyfriend of five years, Michael Fuller, in a top secret wedding, only a few hours ago. So secret was the event, the less than 100 invited guests attended on the belief that it was a New Year's Eve party and were surprised by the couple's nuptials .The event took place in Bellevue, at the palatial estate of top Seattle litigator Carrick Grey and Former- North Western Hospital Grace Trevelyan- Grey, Seattle Pediatrician, the Bride's Paternal Grandparents. Little is known of the reaction of our city's most enigmatic and elusive billionaire, but insiders report that Fuller has long since been welcomed into the family. _

_Dr. Phoebe Grey-Fuller, as she will now be known, is the sole daughter of Seattle's wealthiest power couple and leading philanthropists, Christian Grey, CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc., and Anastasia Grey, CEO Grey Publishing. She is a graduate of Harvard University and Harvard Medical School, as Valedictorian. Dr. Grey-Fuller is an intern at Seattle University Hospital. Mr. Fuller is the son of noted Seattle litigator, Clayton Fuller and Alison Fuller. He is also a graduate of Harvard University, and received his J.D. from Harvard Law School. Fuller recently left his Father's Law Firm to accept a position representing Grey Enterprises Holding, Inc. on their legal staff, and is quickly making a name for himself in Corporate Law._ However, our source tells us _suspicion has arisen if Christian Grey didn't have Fuller work with for him in order to keep a close eye on the man that now has his little girls' heart._

Michael and I can't help but laugh, at the article was harmless and was by no means, the first time that we had been the subject of gossip in the tabloid media. "I am glad there is no photo. I can handle an information leak, as it happens frequently. But the thought of one of our friends selling a photo, violating our privacy, is too much to bear," I comment, and then look at Michael who looks rather content. "Why are you so happy? Someone close to us, just divulged our secret celebration to the tabloids."

Michael's smile grows, as does my confusion. "I rather like the article, except maybe the fact that I am working at GEH so your dad can watch me, though he will always keep a close eye on both of us, regardless of my employment status. This article is amazing," he says, making me even more confused. "I want everyone to know that you are legally mine," he says seriously, as his eyes widen. Every muscle in my body responds and I wish we were already in the air so we could go to the bedroom at the back of the plane.

"Mr. Fuller and Mrs Grey-Fuller, we have been given clearance to take-off. Please ensure you are both buckled in," the pilot informs us, via the on board speaker phone.

"Thank you. Can we know where we are going? Or at least how long it will take?" I ask.

"Mr. Grey was adamant that we not inform either of you of the destination, or the length of the trip. I am very sorry, but I would suggest getting some sleep."

"Understood and thank you," I tell the pilot. I sigh, but return to the conversation I was having with Michael. "You do realize that I have been yours for years," I tell him softly.

"Yes, but other people have tried to get what is mine. Now they will know, they have no chance," he says in a very matter of fact tone. I laugh at his tenacity.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes. Yes I am!" Michael cocks his head to the side and I wish I could read his mind. Well, maybe I don't need to know what he is thinking right now.

Within twenty minutes, we have taken-off and are in the air. I get up and stretch. It is past 1:30am and I am feeling exhausted from the past sixteen hours. I yawn, closing my eyes, which gives Michael the perfect opportunity to sweep me off my feet. I am in his arms and my feet are dangling off the ground, before I can even realize it.

"Not laughing now, are you Mrs. Fuller?" His voice is seductive, alluring and stern all at the same time. He carries me to the back of the plane and puts me down slowly, taking extra care to ensure that I am steady on my feet, before releasing me. I look up at Michael who is standing quietly in front of me. Slowly, I start to unbutton his shirt, undo his cufflinks and then push his shirt off. Michael then takes my hand and places it on his chest. Oh my, I can feel his heart beating.

"My heart only beats for you," he tells me. I close my eyes, absorbing his words. I am his and he is mine. "I want to help you out of this dress and make love to you." I spin around and he undoes the zipper and my dress slides off my body to the floor, exposing my corset with garter belt, lace thong panties, and sheer thigh high stockings with lace top fastened by my garter belt.. I don't give him any time to comment as I quickly remove his belt, undo his pants, and pull down his pants and boxer shorts, so he is left completely naked. Then, I move back so I am sitting on the bed and wait for him to follow. Michael stands by the bed and shakes his head slightly.

"Mrs. Fuller, I do like what you are wearing, but you are still somewhat overdressed for my liking."

"Do something about it, then," I challenge him.

Michael cocks his head to the side and smiles. He kneels on the bed and sits back on his heels. Then, he motions with his finger for me to come closer to him. Of course, I obediently comply. "I really like these stockings, maybe I will keep them on you." Michael then proceeds to have me roll over on my stomach. He slowly unhooks my corset, and unfastens the garters on the sides and back, lays the corset open on the bed. His strong hands massage my buttocks before he rolls me over on my back, unhooks garters on the top front of the stockings, and pulls off my thong. As he does all this he kisses me so no part of my body has been left untouched.

"I think you become more beautiful every time I look at you" He says.

"I don't want you to move. I want you to feel every little touch. Now, put your hands above your head and do not move them," Michael tells me. I obediently follow his directions, as the muscles in my body start to respond deliciously.

Michael kisses my neck, moves down to my breasts and tugs on my nipples with his lips

Never taking his eyes off mine. I bend my head back, savoring the sensation I have been longing for. Michael's left hand then moves towards my sex and I suddenly feel two of his long fingers inside of me. I start to tighten around him, when he withdraws his fingers.

"Not just yet," he whispers. I groan for the release I am longing to feel. Michael then moves down, to the edge of the bed and my body reacts immediately, to his tongue at the apex of my thighs.

"Oh, Michael," I say groaning. I can feel myself on the verge of coming, when he then stops and then fills me.

"You are so wet and tight," he says. It only takes a couple of thrusts until my climax rips throughout my body and Michael responds by finding his release as well. Now, I desperately grasp Michael's shoulders, not letting him move.

"Stay inside me," I tell him. Michael smugly smiles at me.

I wake up, completely unaware of where I am, what time it is, or even what day it is. All I can ascertain is that we are still in the air. Consequently, I look at the clock that is hanging over the bed and notice that is 1:00pm Seattle time, meaning we have been flying for over eleven hours. Michael is still fast asleep and wrapped tightly around me. I try to move without waking him, but fail miserably.

"Sorry, I was trying to not disturb you."

"Phoebe, please don't apologize, I can't think of a better way to wake up than to you, completely naked. It's a dream come true. Plus, I intend on waking up to you every morning, for the rest of our lives."

"Well, I should hope so," I say seriously and then smile. His hands starts to stroke my body as he struggles to open his eyes. Regardless of the late hour, the previous day's events really did take more out of us, than either of us expected. "I wonder where we are and where's our destination? Do you have any idea which place your parents would have chosen?" Therefore, I attempt to recall if there is any place of significance, my Parents would have chosen.

"At first, I thought we were being taken to France, where my Grandparents and my Parents honeymooned, but we would have arrived by now. So, I suspect that maybe, we are headed somewhere in the southern hemisphere?"

My thoughts are then disturbed by the bedside phone ringing. I put it on speaker phone, "Hello?"

"Apologies, for interrupting you both," our pilot tells us, making me blush. "We will be starting our descent, in thirty minutes and will arrive at our destination, in another thirty minutes."

"Thank you. Are we now allowed, to know where our destination is?" I ask.

"Mr. Grey was adamant that you wait, until we have landed, to be informed of your destination. He made some comment, about 'being poetic justice for recent secrets.'" I roll my eyes. Typical Dad!

Michael and I quickly get up and dressed. Alexa, the stewardess, serves us hot coffee and warm muffins, the second we are back in our seats. We look out the window and all we can see is water and some islands. Shortly thereafter, we are fortunate to experience a very smooth landing and our pilot makes an announcement, "Mr. Fuller and Mrs. Grey-Fuller, again, congratulations on your marriage and welcome to TAHITI! Once you have gone through immigration, a guide will meet you and escort you to a private yacht to enjoy, while traveling to your next destination.

"Bora Bora. Of course," I comment. Michael looks at me, a little confused. "Ted came here for his honeymoon and I mentioned to my Parents, that I thought it was the perfect getaway and honeymoon. I may have even commented that I would want to go to the same place."

We are sped through immigration and customs in record time and after a short ten minute trip on the luxurious yacht, we find ourselves in our private bungalow on the Pacific Ocean. The bungalow has been constructed using natural wood and features 360 degree views of the ocean. Our accommodations feature a large bedroom. The bed is bigger than a king sized and the large size is reminiscent to the one my parents have at home. There is a little kitchen, living room then leads to a patio and deck which means you can dive straight into the ocean. There is a luxurious bathroom with a shower and spa big enough to fit at least three people in it.

Michael sits on the bed and examines the remaining contents of the envelope, we received from my Father. We discover a little note, telling us to check our email on the iPad. I open up the app and I find an email from my Dad.

* * *

To: Phoebe Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Surprise!

Dear Phoebe and Michael,

You're Mother and I hope you had a wonderful flight and have arrived safely at the Pacific Ocean. Phoebe, you once said that you would like to spend your honeymoon there and we want to ensure your marriage begins, making a couple of your dreams come true.

You are scheduled to leave Bora Bora in a week, when you will fly to your second destination, Hong Kong. All the documents you require, are contained in this envelope.

White and Markinson have been instructed to provide intense security while respecting your privacy, as much as possible, in order to keep you both safe. Your safekeeping is paramount, both of you are to come are to come in one piece and this is an order, not a request.

Love you,

Dad

Still overprotective and proud father, regardless of marital status, and CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I roll my eyes at my Dad's signature, but laugh. I am mindful to send him an email back in a few days later letting him now how we are doing. He has been comparatively controlled over our recent actions that I want to ensure he knows that we are doing well. Michael and I then notice our luggage. "Who do you think packed our bags?" Michael asks.

"Maybe my Parents or security?" I shrug my shoulders. I get off the bed and open up my suitcase. Our eyes are instantly drawn to some rather risqué lingerie with a note pinned to it, purposefully on top.

'_Enjoy! Love, Aunt Mia'_

"Remind me to send your Aunt Mia flowers and a thank you note, the second we get home," Michael says, as I hold up the exquisite and delicate, intimate garments. He has the most adorable boyish grin on his face and is close enough to me, that I can feel his body react.

"So I think, I know, what you want to do, first."

The waters of the Pacific Ocean are refreshing and rejuvenate all my muscles. It's our fourth day and it has been everything we have ever wanted. I can just make out Michael in the distance as he is snorkeling. I lie back in the water, allowing my body to just float, enjoying the peace. Suddenly, I feel a jerking sensation and I am being pulled down underwater. I scream loudly, as I struggle to get away, but the grip on me is way too strong.

I am somehow aware that White and Parkinson have jumped into the water, to rescue me. Markinson pulls me free and gets me back onto the deck. A few seconds later, a much winded Michael comes up to the surface with White, both looking rather unimpressed with each other. I instantly roll over onto my back, laughing hysterically. _Poor Michael!_ His attempt to surprise me and grab me in the water, has been unceremoniously squashed. White and Michael apologize to each other and shake hands, once they are on deck. My new husband is now glaring at me, as I am yet to stop laughing.

"You rather like laughing at me lately, don't you?" Michael has also now started to laugh himself, seeing the humor in what has just transpired.

"Only when our overzealous security, squashes your attempts to have your way with me."

"Mrs. Fuller, whatever will I do with you?" he asks. His eyes are warm and he has that smile on his face that makes me want to melt. Michael leans over to kiss me, only to be interrupted by the ring of his cell phone coming from the little table inside the bungalow. It takes us very much by surprise, as it's the first time it has rung since we left America.

"Maybe we should at least see who is calling, just in case it's an emergency," I tell Michael, causing him to moan. He gets up and looks at the number. His expression change from slight annoyance to horror, is clearly written on his face. As a result, I sit up, confused and concerned. In what must have been a first, Michael reacts by switching his phone's power to off. _Oh, no! _He never turns his phone off.

"Who was that?" I ask him, when he returns to the deck.

"I don't know. I didn't recognize the number,"' he responds. I know he is trying to act casual, but I have known him too long, and recognize that he is just acting.

"Don't lie Michael. You have that crease above your eyes, that you get when you are worried and you have turned off your phone," I inform him. Michael leans back on his arms, not making eye contact.

"Phoebe," he then sighs. "We are on our honeymoon and I do not want anyone interrupting it. Personally, I would love to continue where I left off, when I received that pointless call. Michael commences kissing me, again and I willingly follow suit. However, I can't get over this nagging feeling that something is very much amiss.

**Christian's POV:**

"I wrote to the Zoo to send me a pet and they sent me a … snake. But he was too scary. I sent him back," I read, as Cooper sat on my lap and looked at the children's book. My young Grandson waves his hands with glee and smiles, either due to the book or more likely the sight of his Father, who has entered the living room after a swim in the heated, indoor pool.

"Dad and Mom, I am just going to go upstairs and have a shower. Can one of you, give Cooper a bottle, soon? I put it in the fridge," Ted asks.

"Cooper takes a bottle, now?" Ana asks excitedly.

"Yeah, just recently. I have been wanting Hayley to get a break, so I pushed it a little. She has been pumping, but we have started supplementing with a little bit of formula, when needed.

Ted goes upstairs, as I finish the book and Ana grabs the bottle and warms it. I hand over our Grandson to her when she returns. Ana cradles our precious little man and starts to feed him. "I think time moves too quickly," I comment. Ana looks at me, sympathetically.

"Don't get all soft on me, now, Mr. Grey."

"And when have you ever known me, to be soft?" I ask, looking at her unimpressed. With Ted now being a dad and Phoebe, married…. It all just seems too quick. Though I guess we aren't insignificant just yet, though Phoebe ….." I sigh.

"She doesn't want to make you insignificant. You are the one person she worries about disappointing."

"Why? Because I am so easy to disappoint?"

"Oh, My Fifty," she says, shaking her head and powder blue eyes shining bright. "So Anastasia, have you thought any more about the house?" I really want to purchase a house for Phoebe and Michael, close-by. Keeping my children, grandchildren and future grandchildren close, had always been a major priority for me.

"I do like the idea, but I don't know how Phoebe and Michael will feel about it. They love living at Escala and in the city. We will have to see when they arrive tomorrow night, but don't be disappointed if they are not keen on the idea."

The next evening, Ana and I can't hide our excitement over the fact that our Daughter and Michael will finally be coming home. It's a Friday evening and together, we want to pick them up at the airport. Then, we can enjoy a late dinner with glass of wine and discuss purchasing a house as a wedding gift.

At the Sea-Tac arrival terminal, Ana and I both wait, just outside the VIP exit from Customs. We know their flight has arrived and it will only be minutes before they come through the doors. Standing behind Ana, I put my arms around her, ensuring she is close. We then see Phoebe first. Though she looks tanned from her recent adventures, I notice that she looks exhausted and jet lagged. Phoebe and Ana walk quickly to each other and hug each other tightly.

"Oh Mom, I am so glad you're here," Phoebe says. I move closer and notice that my Little Girl has been crying. Her eyes are red and swollen.

"I am glad you are back. Where is Michael?" Ana asks.

"He isn't here," Phoebe sobs a little although she is calm and composed. I run my hand through my hair and my lips form a hard line. I will finish him if he has left Phoebe again.

"Where the fuck is he? Tell me now Phoebe!" I order as my impatience grows quickly

* * *

**Sorry that you all had to wait a week for this chapter. A few things happened last week that were a real shock and it disrupted life. I know this is a big cliff-hanger and I won't keep you waiting a week till you find out what happened!**

**Again feel free to review and big thanks to everyone who does review, as it is really does help! Again cheers to Jasmine Garden for all her editing work. I really wish I could email her a mice cold Aussie beer as she deserves it!**


	86. Chapter 86: Jumping to conclusions

**Jumping to conclusions**

**CHRISTIAN'S POV:**

"Dad, please, just let me get home first. It has been a really long flight from Hong Kong and I am not ready to go through everything here, right now, in the terminal. But I am okay, we both are kind of, or at least we will be," Phoebe argues, trying to placate me.

Phoebe starts to walk out of the terminal. I see her mouthing something to Taylor and he nods. I hope to hell, he didn't know anything before Ana or me, or that he has kept information from us. Ana looks at me and I know she is rather disgruntled at my choice of words. I sometimes long for the days, when I was still able to just glare at Phoebe so she would do exactly what I wanted, or tell me everything straight away. Ana takes my hand and we walk together.

"Christian, moderate yourself! We don't know what's happened."

"Anastasia, God have mercy, if anything has happened," I say coldly. I should have cancelled Ros's and Ted's flight on the company jet and had them take a commercial flight, rather than have Phoebe and Michael fly commercial. Under those circumstances, I would have been informed, talked to Phoebe on the phone and engaged Welch and Barney.

We get into the SUV with Taylor driving. White and Markinson follow behind, in a separate car. "Taylor, take us home," I order him.

"WAIT, NO!" Phoebe calls out loudly. "Taylor, take us to Escala!" Taylor looks to me for clarification.

"Dad, I want to go to my home and there, I will tell you everything." Phoebe's face softens with a little smile. I know she is doing this deliberately. It's the same look she gave me as a child, when she could wrap me around her finger.

"Fine. Taylor. Escala." I look over to Phoebe and Ana. "However, if I feel that in any way, you are in any type of danger, or if I am NOT happy with whatever has happened, then you must come back home with us. I mean it Phoebe. I do not care how old you are, or how independent you are, or how much security is surrounding you. You will come home!" I dictated and put my hand up, so my daughter couldn't argue. I still refuse to compromise on safety, especially when it concerns the ones I love most. I decide to call Ryan and have some food taken up to Escala.

The three of us enter the elevator at Escala. Regardless of our Daughter's presence and how annoyed I am at being kept in the dark, I feel the charge between Ana and me. I never did work out, what is it about elevators. We arrive at the penthouse and enter. I go into the kitchen to get three glasses of wine and Ana arranges dinner, while Phoebe gets changed. Ana gets out three plates and place mats, to put on the table and dishes out the dinner Sawyer has brought in, from a local restaurant.

As I give Ana a glass of white wine, I notice that Phoebe has left her cell phone on the counter. I reach for it, only to have Ana place her hand, on mine.

"No!" she snaps.

"Ana-stas-ia." I say her name slowly. "My palm is getting twitchy." We both have our eyes interlocked, my need to know every aspect of my daughter's life versus Ana's need to ensure our daughter's privacy.

"You can both stop. Actually, there are no answers, to your questions, on my phone. I am afraid, you will just have to wait a few more minutes. Also Dad, can you be a little more discreet about mentioning aspects of your private life, in public," Phoebe says casually.

"Phoebe, if you were still a child, I would have had you in your bedroom, demanding you tell me immediately, what is going on and putting you over my knee, for not complying. And you are one of the last people who should be talking about being discreet, considering your past emails," Dad answers back.

"What emails?" Ana asks.

"Nothing, Mom. Can we all just eat and let me, tell you everything." I am getting more and more agitated, though move into the dining room so I could finally hear the whole story. We all sit down and start to eat. Phoebe and Ana eagerly start to eat, but it does little to relax me.

"Okay Phoebe, start," I demand.

"Well, it all started with when Ted and Michael did that press conference on the merger. It got a lot of media coverage, as you know. After they were on national TV, Michael got a confidential phone call, at Grey House. Once and awhile, he would get these calls and he would be kind of strange about them. Then in Bora Bora, it happened again and he covered it up, but I was really suspicious now. I even contemplated calling you, Dad and have you trace the calls," I raise my eyebrows in response to my Daughter's candid comment. _Oh how I wish, she had done that very thing!_ "However, I wanted to trust him and everything seemed fine, until the last night of our honeymoon in Hong Kong."

* * *

**(Last Night in Hong Kong)**

**Phoebe's POV **

We had spent a lot of the last day of our honeymoon in the city, mainly enjoying some shopping. We had gone sightseeing and went on boat rides, which was right up Michael's alley. Hong Kong was a perfect choice, for the last stop of our honeymoon. We walked past a baby and children's clothing boutique on the way to our hotel. "Oohhh…. I want to go in here. I want pick up something for Cooper," I say, dragging a reluctant Michael in with me, though he looks like he wants to run for the hills. "What is it?" I ask him.

"It is just that this is the fiftieth thousand shop, we have gone into," he says. I roll my eyes and start to look around. I pick up several pieces of clothing and hold them up to show Michael. Slowly, he starts to smile. I select a couple of outfits and pay for them, wishing I had my own credit card with me. Dad has ensured that we left America without them.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" I tell him. He smirks and then laughs.

"Well, that was a different kind of shopping," he reasons, but there is an undertone in his voice. I let go of his hand, tilt my head slightly and look at him inquisitorially. Michael's eyes are soft and he looks at me sweetly.

"Phoebe, I want us to have a child, children actually," Michael smiles and then kisses me. I feel a sudden ping of shock through my body. I realize that we haven't ever really spoken about children. I guess I did always assume that we would have children, but this is way too quick.

"Michael, we have only been married for four weeks, and two of those were kept private…" Michael places a finger on my lips, to stop me from ranting.

"Not now, later, whenever we are both ready," he says softly, but firmly. I immediately relax and Michael starts to laugh at me.

"So now, you are laughing at me?"

"It would seem so," he says.

We decide to go back to the hotel to change and to eat at the hotel restaurant downstairs. As I change and put a sleek red dress, that was a little short, but would start the mood for the last night of our honeymoon. I was rather gloomy about returning home and having to share Michael again. The only connection we have had to the outside world was the rare email that we received from home. I was glad that we would arrive home on Friday and have the weekend to adjust back to everyday life.

"Phoebe, are you ready?" Michael asks, walking into the bedroom, but stops once he sees me. "Wow, where did you get that dress?"

"You like it?" Michael nods and almost looks like he is going to drool. "It was in my luggage and I am pretty sure, it is another surprise from my Aunt Mia."

"I think, I will also need to send more than flowers and a note to your Aunt now," he says, coming closer and examining the hem line. "I love this dress, but do not bend over. I do not want anyone catching a view, of what is mine," he says and then smacks my backside.

"Ouch!"

"Come on. We need to go," he says and I grab my large bag. After a wonderful dinner, I take a deep breath, gathering some strength. I reach into my handbag and pull out an envelope, paper and a pen.

"What is that for?" he asks peculiarly.

"Remember when you returned to Seattle after seeking out your birth mother and pretending to be someone else, when you met her?"

"Of course, I do. That is something you don't just forget," he says with a tone of resentment.

"Well, when you asked her if she would want to meet her real son, should he be found, she stated that she would just like a letter, to know what her son was doing in his life. So, I think we should do that. We can post in transit or from anywhere and generally, just talk. We don't need to mention specific information that would identify ourselves, but I think it would give her some closure."

Michael's demeanor changes negatively and he tenses up. "No!" he says. I am taken aback and realize that he is scolding me.

"Why not?"

"Phoebe, just leave it. I don't want to write a letter," he says. The tone in his voice ends our conversation. We get up quietly and wait for the elevator to go back to our room with an air of tension around us.

"Don't be upset Phoebe, please," Michael says. I nod and smile a little, but I don't understand the manner in which he responded. "I need to do something, call it a little mission of mine. Can you go back upstairs with White and wait for me? I will try to be back soon," he says now, excited.

"Of course," I tell him and kiss him. He then takes off with Markinson on his tail. Before I realize it, I am running my hands through my hair, confused by how mercurial Michael is acting. Gosh, it feels like I married my Father for a minute.

Back in the room, I decide to salvage the evening. I quickly remove my dress and put on one of the very risqué lingerie pieces that Aunt Mia put in my suitcase, though I put on a silk robe over it, so I can move around. White is yet to return to his adjoining room, so I'm alone. I sit on the couch and start to read one of the medical journals, I downloaded earlier to my iPad. A few minutes later, my phone rings. I look at it and I recognize it as one of the numbers from Grey House. I decide to answer it, figuring that it is likely to be my Father or my Brother.

**Phoebe**: Hello? Phoebe Grey-Fuller speaking.

I love saying my name now.

**Felicity**: Hi Phoebe, it's Felicity from Grey House. How are you? Congratulations, on your marriage.

_Felicity is Michael's assistant now and has worked for the company, for as long as I can remember. I have no idea why she would be calling me._

**Phoebe**: Thank you and I am soaking in the warmth.

**Felicity:** I apologize for interrupting your honeymoon, but we have been finding it hard to reach Michael. A lady from Nevada is desperately trying to get a hold of him. She has become very insistent and says Michael has always returned her call, immediately, or answered his cell phone when she called.

**Phoebe**: Our phones haven't been working well.

_I lie._

**Phoebe**: May I have the name of the person, who has been calling and her number? I will make sure that Michael calls her back, as soon as he returns.

**Felicity**: Yes, her name is Amanda Gainford.

The name hits me hard. I have only heard it once and that was after the wedding of Ava and Jonathon, when Michael told me about how he had met his birth mom. Amanda Gainford was the birth mother of my new Husband. I took the number down, on a piece of paper and tried to stay calm.

**Phoebe: **Thanks, Felicity. I will tell him as soon as he returns. Bye.

I hang up the phone and freeze. Why is he keeping secrets? What isn't he telling me? I ask myself only to have my subconscious argue, I haven't told him about the letter Andrew wrote.

Michael returns about forty minutes later and I am sitting on the couch. He walks in smiling, with a spring in his step. He approaches me quickly, but stops once he sees that I don't respond to his happiness. He kneels down and puts his hand under my chin, and slowly raises my head.

"Phoebe, please don't be mad about the letter. I do not want the last night of our honeymoon ruined," he tells me.

"It's not the letter," I respond.

"Then what it is?" he asks confused.

"You just got a phone call from Grey House. I thought it was my Dad or Brother, but it was Felicity. She had a few messages for you," I tell him.

"What message would that be?" He asks softly and sternly while he straightens up.

"What do you think the message is?" I ask with a tone of arrogance and annoyance. I hand him the paper with the phone number. Michael looks at the number, frowns and sighs. "Why didn't you tell me? I am your wife. Why the secrets?"

Michael gets up and rubs his forehead. "Phoebe, I don't want all this shit in your head! It's my screwed up past, not yours!"

"How long have you been talking to her? Does she now know that you are her son?" Michael nods.

"Ever since the merger announcement when she saw me on TV and then realized I wasn't a reporter. That was when I got that call in my office and told you not to enter and to wait for me. We have been talking since that time, but she isn't well. She was ill when I met her and in fact, she has a very serious illness.

* * *

**(Back at Escala)**

**PHOEBE'S POV**

Finally, I look up and take a long drink of my wine. My Parents haven't taken their eyes off me and we have all ignored our dinner. "Michael then called his birth Mother, learned she was in the hospital and only had a couple of days to live. We talked it over and I told him to go and see her, for the last time, to give them both closure. We booked him a flight and he left that night, for Nevada. Then, I left the next day and arrived back in Seattle this evening."

"Is Michael returning?" My Mother asks.

"Yes, he will be back tomorrow afternoon. He has a ticket and he will be back," I answer. My Parent's expression is unreadable but I understand there is no way, they would have anticipated this turn of events.

"Do you want to come back home with us, tonight? You shouldn't be alone," My Dad asks softly.

"No Dad, thank you, but I would prefer to stay here, at Escala," I tell him.

"Fine, I understand," he says and then gets on his cell phone to Taylor. "Taylor, yes… Ana and I need some clothes, for a couple of days… yes, thank you," Dad ends his call. Mother bites her lip, while I am in shock. Then, Dad looks at us surprised.

"Phoebe, don't even say anything. If you won't come home with us, until Michael returns, we will stay with you," Dad tells me. He gives his infamous look and I know there is no point arguing.

"Okay, thank you, but you both take the master bedroom. I will take one of the guest rooms upstairs," I tell them.

"Phoebe, we don't want you, to do that," Mom tells me.

"No, it's fine. Escala does belong to you and that was your room beforehand"

**Ana's POV:**

I kiss Phoebe and she goes upstairs to sleep. She doesn't know it, but she has chosen the room, that at one time, her Father had hoped would be for me when he had wanted me to be his submissive. Once Phoebe has gone upstairs, I turn and frown at Christian.

"Do not give me that look Anastasia, or I will carry you upstairs and take you to our old playroom. I am sure there are still a couple of things, in that room, that I can use," Christian is now standing right in front of me, running his knuckles over my jaw. "Don't bite your lip, you know what that does to me, still," he says.

"I didn't even realize I was doing it" I respond.

"Playroom, now!" he commands and it's almost my undoing. I walk in front of him and notice he has a key to the room. When did he retrieve it? Where has it even been all these years... it has been years since we have used the room.

Christian unlocks the door and slowly opens it. While it no longer has the same strong smell leather, wood and polish, there is still a faint, familiar smell in the room. The lighting is still soft and the walls are still a dark burgundy. The large wooden cross still adorns the wall, as does the large four poster bed. I smile at the location of the oxblood chesterfield couch, which I once thought was usually placed facing the bed. I soon learned that it was very strategically placed. Though the large mahogany chest of drawers is still here, I know a majority of its contents had been relocated to our house or thrown out.

Christian closes the door and locks it. "Wouldn't want Phoebe to enter now, would we?" He says wickedly. I know he is teasing; this room has long since been soundproof, though I wonder if Phoebe has ever been in here. "Now, I do think you are not properly attired for this room." Christian says, glaring at me. I remove my clothing, except my panties and even kneel down, though I do not look down.

Christian selects a song, that I do not recognize, from his iPod. There is a steady pace at first, but it starts to pick up and then a clear and smooth, almost operatic, female voice begins to sing. Christian comes over to me and I didn't even realize that he has removed his shirt. Oh how I long for his old playroom jeans, but I know they are back at our house.

Christian holds his hand out and helps me up. I think he is amazed that I took such a position on the floor. "You. Are. Still. So. Very. Beautiful," he says, in between his kisses that started at my neck and finish at my navel, while his fingers explore the apex of my thighs. "You are so wet already, Mrs. Grey," he remarked impressively.

Christian leads me to the bedpost, tells me to bend over and hold on. I then feel a that familiar sensation, as Christian places two balls inside of me, while I groan in appreciation.

"We aim to please," he says. I can hear him move away and the draws of the chest, open and close. The combination of excitement and the balls inside me, makes my muscles respond deliciously. I don't know how long I will be able to hold out. Then, I hear a squirt of lube and Christian spreads it, in a circular motion, on my exposed ass. Quickly, I feel him inside me, there. Each thrust makes me tighten around the balls and it doesn't take long before my body gives way. I feel the intense climax throughout my body. Christian pulls out the balls in a swift movement and it prolongs my joy. Christian calls out my name, stands me up so I am leaning back on him, and he grabs my breasts squeezing them as he comes.

"I want you on the bed," Christian tells me, as he lifts me, carries me and lays me down, ever so gently. Christian buries his nose in my hair and we both tingle with longing at our connection; it's always like the first time. Christian trails kisses half-way down my body again and the pull of our chemistry is too strong though, so our lips meet.

Christian grabs my knee and lifts it to his hip, then slides his hand along my sex and with one swift move, he pulls me closer to feel his erection. I put my hand on his chest and passion ignites in his eyes. He kisses and bites my inner right thigh, making his way down the apex of my thighs. His tongue circles and laps at it; it's so pleasurable that I can't help but groan in excitement, at the attention and care he is giving to me. Next, he moves his hands, tightly grips my waist, looks up, smiles and thrusts himself, deeply inside of me. The feeling is welcoming, so warm and so wet. As a result, my scream is magnificent as he continues in and out and buries his head in my neck, biting and sucking in succession with each push deeper into me. As thunder rumbles through our bodies, my moans and cries of pleasure urge him faster, harder, until that spine tingling convulsion seizes them. "OH, CHRISTIAN!" I shout, through ragged breathing while gazing in my lover's eyes.

"Ssshhh," he says, with a boyish grin on his face. "We aim to please, Mrs Grey."

I snuggle into bed with Christian. We both look around the room that was once our bedroom. "Do you remember the first night we spent in this room together?" Christian teases.

"Yes, of course I do. How could I ever forget? That was the night you revealed your original sexual intentions to me, then made love to me and took away my virginity," I tell him, as I remove my shirt and skirt. I crawl onto the bed, towards him. Christian climbs on the bed and whispers into my ear.

"I told you then, but do you now believe how special you are to me and how I still, to this day, have not gotten my fill of you and never will?" I look at my Husband's grey eyes and I am lost in them. I surrender myself, all over again to him and enjoy his touch.

My sleep is broken by Christian's arms around me, I try to wake up but I am exhausted. "I am so tired," I say. My voice is croaky and doesn't even sound like me.

"SSHHHH!" I hear. "I have missed you. I am going to make you very sore."

"Christian?" I say giggling, sitting up slightly.

"Huh? Christian?" I hear

"Ana, why are you laughing?" I hear Christian say, but from the other side of the bed than the pair of hands on my waist.

"What?" I think, I hear from the other person in the room.

"HELP CHRISTIAN! SOMEONE IS TOUCHING ME!" I exclaim. By the luminescence of the moonlight in the room, I see Christian jump up, bolt across the bed, knock down the figure of a man, near me, and pummel him with two swift punches. The intruder screams in agony, so loud that Taylor and Phoebe run into the room. I switch on the light and am SHOCKED to see Michael on the floor, clutching his face that is partially covered in blood.

"NOOOOOO, MICHAEL...WHAT HAPPENED?" Phoebe screams, while pulling her hair on both sides of her head in agony.

* * *

_**Okay so no real cliffhanger in this chapter... Either way I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to write the next one really soon. Please review. I really enjoy reading your thoughts, long or short.**_

_**P.S. thank you to everyone who does review and send me PM about my story. I appreciate them so much.**_

_**P.S.S. much thanks again to Jasmine , the greatest editor in the world**_


	87. Chapter 87: Humiliation

7

**Chapter 87: Humiliation**

**Phoebe's POV**

_I switch on the light and am SHOCKED to see Michael on the floor, clutching his face that is partially covered in blood._

_"NOOOOOO, MICHAEL...WHAT HAPPENED?" Phoebe screams, while pulling her hair on both sides of her head in agony._

I yelled out rushing to Michael's side. There was blood coming from his nose and his mouth. He immediately tries to get up, but stumbles. My parents are now standing over us, and my dad and I help Michael up and sit him on the bed. Taylor brings some towels and ice so I start to clean him up. Upon examination, his nose may be broken, but his lip will not need stitches. He will have swelling and bruising, though.

"I thought you would be here," he says, referring to our bed and bedroom that I had given up to my Parents.

"Seriously Dad, how did you even think there was an intruder in here? Who on earth could even get up to Escala, in the first place, without being buzzed up?" I chastised him. Dad's lips thin, even more than I could ever believe. I know he is struggling not to argue back. If he hadn't injured Michael, he wouldn't be holding back.

"Let's go into the bathroom. I can examine you better there, where the light is stronger," I say softly. As Michael and I start to move away, I glance over my shoulder at my dad who is still wound up tightly. Mom goes over to him to help calm him down. I wonder what she is saying to him. He really looks like he needs a session with Claude or maybe even Dr. Flynn. His hands are still clenched by his sides. Damn! It's going to take him some time for him calm down.

In the bathroom, I wipe the remaining blood off Michaels face and have him remove his blood stained shirt. I get the first aid kit from the cabinet and clean his wounds. "How do you feel?" I ask, as I finish examining him. I gently palpate the area of injuries to evaluate his pain, tenderness and swelling."

"Fine, but sore," he laughs a little.

"I am home early, because I did what I needed to do, in Nevada and then got on the first plane home. I didn't want to be away from you. I missed you so much, Mrs. Fuller."

I give Michael a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek where I won't hurt him. "Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"Because the last thing your dad heard, before he knocked me down and punched me, was me telling your mom, who I thought was you, 'I was going to make her sore.' In the end, that is exactly what your dad, did to me." Michael and I laugh, but not too loud as my parents are closeby. "Actually, why are your parents in our room?"

"My dad refused to leave me alone, until you returned home and I insisted they take the master bedroom. I was being hospitable, trying to make my parents feel at home, as Escala does still belong to them. I never expected you to return early and try to get into bed with my…. " I start to laugh loudly at this point. It was hard not to see some of the humor in all of this, though I stop when I hear my father groan. I know he hates other people just looking at my mother, now he's thermonuclear.

"Well Mr. Fuller, I am glad that you won't need any stitches, but your nose has swelled significantly, already. We will need to get some x-rays, to see if there is any damage." We exit the bathroom to find my father has put on a shirt and my mother is wearing a robe.

"I think we could all use a cup of tea," my mother tells us. In a few minutes, we are all sitting down together, in an awkward silence. Both of my parents, are a little more relaxed than when they mistook Michael for an intruder.

"Ana and Christian, I sincerely apologize. I was honestly mistaken. There wasn't a lot of light and I wanted to surprise Phoebe. You were sleeping on her side of the bed and I never, ever, would touch you like, that or speak to you in that manner." Michael said, obviously pretty embarrassed and struggling to look at either of them in the eye.

"Michael, we understand. It was just an undesirable series of events," my mother said, graciously, but was looking at my dad while she said it. Mom is slowly getting over her shock, but Dad is still furious.

"So Michael, Phoebe informed us that you went to Nevada?" My Dad states coldly, trying to change the subject, thank goodness. Michael sighs, when he realizes that he is going to have to tell what happened to us all, rather than just to me.

"Yes, I went to see my birth mother. She had been admitted to hospital as she has been battling cancer for a while. When I arrived, I went straight to the hospital. Thankfully, she was alone, at the time. I sat down with her and we just talked. I told her all about my life, growing up, attending Harvard, my relationship with Phoebe and about my life now. She then wanted to hear about our wedding, honeymoon and plans for the future. It was very sad, as she didn't have much time left but she kept telling me, 'I always wondered. It was the not knowing that was so hard.' She made me promise not to stay in Nevada for the funeral and insisted that I go home to start my life with my new bride. It was her sole request and I felt like I was looking into my own eyes when I said I would honor it. Then suddenly, she seemed at peace. It was devastating to watch her pass away a couple of hours later. Then, I got on the next plane back to Seattle." Michael sounds so sad as he speaks, but at peace with himself, "I just wanted to be with Phoebe. I needed her." Michael then got uncomfortable. "Ana, again, I am so sorry. I ..."

"It's over, don't think about it again," my mother says. Mom and I, give Dad a death stare and he grips his hair.

"Michael, I apologize for striking you," my father says in his CEO-mode, but it sounds like a forced apology.

"Christian, I would have done the same thing, if someone entered our bedroom and was touching Phoebe. I would protect my wife and attack the intruder, just like you did." Finally, my father actually seems to be placated, a little. I grip Michaels hand tightly and he smiles slightly at me.

"Let's go to bed," I tell him and he agrees. It will be morning soon and I doubt that Michael has had much sleep lately." Mom and Dad, we are going to sleep upstairs. Are you both going to stay?"

"Yes, but we may leave before you get up. Also, your Grandparents want to have a casual lunch this Sunday, at 1pm, for the family and to welcome you back home. Can I tell them that you will be able to attend?" Dad asks.

"Yes, we have a little something for them, actually, to say thank you for letting us use their house. We can give it them then." I just hope it will be ready to be picked up, later today.

I wake up, rather early, the next morning and get out of bed, leaving Michael to sleep. I couldn't fall back asleep, early this morning, after the events of last night and I figure, I might as well start getting use to the early mornings. I start back at work on Monday. As I walk out of the guest room, I see my parents, from the back, entering the room that we were told was for storage and were forbidden to enter, as kids. I am horrified to even think of what my parents may be doing, even though I should probably be grateful that they are still passionate and active, sexually. I am afraid to go into that room, even though I know where a key is kept.

I go downstairs and fill the Keurig coffee maker with water and take out some English Breakfast Tea bags, for my parents. I wonder how long will they stay in that room? I brew myself a cup of coffee, grab a bowl of cereal and sit down to read.

Over an hour later, my parents finally come downstairs. My father is only wearing his pajama pants and my mother is dressed in a pair of sweats and a shirt. I look at them, raise my eyebrows and smirk. "Did you both wake up well, this morning?" My mother flushes, but my father just eyes me off. I laugh, knowing that for once, I may have just gotten the upper hand. "Sorry, I made coffee and there are English Breakfast Tea bags on the counter."

Michael and I, drive up the road leading to my Grandparents' house. It isn't even 1pm, but there are a sea of familiar cars already here. It seems we are the last to arrive. As we get out of the car with our carefully wrapped gift, Ava and Jonathon come toward us, as they have only arrived also.

"Ava," I call out, as we both hug and Michael and Jonathon shake hands. However, Ava pulls away when she catches sight of Michael's face.

"Michael, my gosh, what happened to you?" she asks horrified. The left part of his handsome face is now all bruised and swollen. Thankfully, it isn't as bad as it could have been.

"It is a really long story. We will tell you both later," Michael says, still embarrassed.

"How was the honeymoon?" Ava asks.

"Fantastic, and very warm. I really like living in Seattle, but the weather here, leaves a lot to be desired," I say.

The four of us enter together and are greeted by our family. Immediately, questions and looks of concern are prevalent, when people catch a look at Michael. When I greet my Aunt Kate, she giggles a little, "Your mother told me what happened yesterday. Your Dad, supposedly is still annoyed over it. Poor Michael, is he going back to work tomorrow at Grey House?"

"Yes, but it will be fine."

"Send Markinson or White with him. There is no guessing what your Dad will do, when he is alone with him, after hearing that he intended to make you sore," my Aunt and I both laugh. "Well, let me go and get him a drink, before your Dad emerges," Aunt Kate winks at me.

I walk over to Michael, lovingly wrap my arms around his neck, and he responds by putting his arms around my waist. I have never felt so content and confident about the future. Surely, now the drama in our lives should be over, for at least a little while.

"So, did you both have a wonderful honeymoon?" My Aunt Mia asks us cheekily. She has a very naughty look in her eye. Michael and I let each other go and both face my rather bold Aunt. "Thank you for the flowers, Michael. I received them last week. I guess you both liked my little surprises." I look up at Michael, who is smirking at me. When did he send flowers? He must have done it online.

"The honeymoon was wonderful," I comment.

"And the little surprises were breathtaking on Phoebe, " Michael adds. I softly elbow him, as I get embarrassed.

"Now those little surprises stay between us three, or my big brother will have my head. He would definitely not approve," she says seriously. We all nod in agreement.

Michael and I, move into the living room, to sit down. I spot Cooper on a baby blanket, doing tummy time, with some toys. His little mop of copper hair is already unruly, but it is the deepness of his blue eyes that makes everyone melt. I reach down and pick him up, cuddling him. I swear he has grown considerably since I left. He looks up at me and smiles. "Did you miss your Aunty Phoebe and Uncle Michael, now?"

"Not getting any ideas just yet, are you?" Ava asks, mocking me. I stick my tongue out at her and continue to play with my Nephew.

We all sit in the dining room, because it is too cold outside. We tell everyone about our honeymoon in Bora Bora and Hong Kong. We have decided not to discuss Michael's trip to Nevada and especially not talk about the occurrence in Escala. After dinner and Ted putting Cooper down for a nap, we all sit around the living room, talking casually. Here is the moment that I had been waiting for.

"Grandma and Grandpa, this is for you, both," I tell them and all eyes are on us, as Michael hands over an elaborately wrapped gift that had taken me an hour to decorate. My grandparents look a little surprised by it. "This is our way of saying thank you, for allowing us to use the house for the wedding and to apologize, for not being honest with our intentions."

My grandmother undoes the ribbon, opens the box and removes the tissue paper to find three exquisitely framed pictures. In the first frame, was a rather old picture, I knew I had and searched for. It was of my grandparents, with my dad, Aunt Mia and Uncle Elliot, all as children. I am not sure what year it was taken, but Aunt Mia looks to be around two years old, so my Dad would be about eight and Uncle Elliot would be ten. In the second frame, is a family photo taken over twenty-two years ago, at one of my grandmother's birthday parties. I found it at my parents' house and had it copied and enlarged. My grandparents are sitting in the middle, with Ava and me on their laps, when we were four years old. Ted is standing in between both of them. Behind my grandparents, are my dad and mom, Uncle Elliot, Aunt Kate and Aunt Mia.

We all notice when my grandmother touches the glass, where my Uncle is featured in the picture and there is a communal sadness. Thankfully, my grandfather picks up the next picture frame and smiles at the photo of the whole family, taken recently at our wedding. I wanted them to realize how special they are and how much love they have created. From a family of five, they have grown dramatically.

"Thank you, Phoebe and Michael. This is a very special gift," my grandfather tells us, while my grandmother tries to hold back her tears.

"So, is it time for presents?" Aunt Mia asks.

"What other presents are there?" I ask, hoping that they aren't for us.

"Wedding presents?" My Aunt Mia points out. _Wedding presents?_ We had hoped that we would have skipped those, by inviting everyone to a disguised wedding.

"Really, that isn't necessary," I say frowning.

My grandparents go first and hand us two boxes. We open them, to find two spectacular, matching watches. Michael's watch is platinum with black roman numerals and diamond-like crystals encrusted in the face. My watch is a more feminine version of Michael's, the roman numerals are silver and more diamond-like crystals surround the face of the watch. Aunt Mia and Aunt Kate, together, give us a painting they thought we'd love, from a recent show at their favorite gallery.

"This is from us, Ava and Jonathon, and it is probably more for Michael's sanity, really," Ted says smirking, as he passes over an envelope. I raise my eyebrows at my brother, but he just continues to smirk. We open the envelope and it is a letter from an employment agency, with a few resumes. "We thought we would give you a housekeeper, of your choosing, for couple of months. Welch has pre-screened the candidates and these three are the best fit for you." Michael and I have been talking about getting a housekeeper, but we never really got around to it. I kind of enjoyed trying to keep our life as simple as possible, considering, but some help might be nice now.

"And last, this gift is from us," my dad says, passing us another envelope. He and my mother are smiling but my mother has just shifted uncomfortably. I believe, I know what this is and I don't want to upset them, but I don't think I am going to like the contents of it. Michael opens the envelope, to find a brochure of a home. I look at the address and I instantly know where is it is located, closer to my parents' house than my Brother's house is.

"The house is a tear-down but you can build a new one, exactly to your specifications, or you can both look around, further. There are many houses available and a number of choices by the Sound," my dad says, excited. Michael and I, look at each other, knowing what the other one is thinking.

"Mom and Dad, thank you. It is a very generous gift, but we…" Dad is looking at us, impassively.

"Christian and Ana, what Phoebe is trying to say, is that we aren't ready to move out of the city. It is just too convenient for us, at the moment and we don't need the extra space. We just got married, want to relax and live quietly for a while. We have had too much drama and moving would just add to it. However, eventually we know that we will need to move, as Escala isn't the ideal place for children and a home by the Sound would be perfect then. For now, we would like to stay put," Michael said eloquently, getting me out of a sticky spot. You could tell that he was a natural lawyer. Damn, even my grandfather looked impressed. I will have to thank him properly, later tonight.

"The option is always there," my mother says, graciously. I look at my dad and smile shyly. He isn't mad, but looks disappointed. Damn, this is worse than him being mad at me.

"Thank you and thank you to everyone," I say, expressing my heartfelt gratitude. An hour later, the whole family is still gathered together at Bellevue, though we are scattered a little. My brother, my grandfather, Jonathon and Michael are watching the game. At the same time, Aunt Kate, her boyfriend, Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan are chatting in the kitchen, while my mother, my grandmother, Ava and I, are looking over the manuscript for Ava's next book, while Hayley has gone upstairs to get a little sleep, before Cooper wakes up. At that point, I realize that my Dad is outside and I excuse myself.

"Is this a party for one?" I ask, walking up behind him. Dad cocks his head to one side. "Walk with me," I tell him. We walk past the rose garden, and head to the dock. I sit down and let my legs dangle over the side, "You use to hate us doing this, as kids"

"Only because I was worried you would fall in the water and drown. You never were a good swimmer."

"You're disappointed that we do not want to move, aren't you?"

"I won't lie to you, Phoebe. I am disappointed." Oh no, Dad admitting it, makes it worse. "But, I am selfish, when it comes to you, Ted and your mother. I take comfort in keeping you all closeby and knowing that you are safe. It makes me feel like I haven't lost control over everything," Dad looks solemn and a little lost. It's a look I rarely ever see.

"Dad, if it means that much to you, then Michael and I will move. We can have that house knocked down, rebuilt and move in by next Christmas," I tell him. Dad starts to laugh a little.

"Phoebe, no. As much as I would love to say, 'yes,' I don't think your mother would be too happy with me, getting you to say yes, just to please me. Though keep in mind, your mother was correct. The offer stands, or you may have Escala. I can have my lawyers handle the paperwork."

"You would give me Escala? Really?" I am honestly shocked. Even though Mom and Dad love our house, they are very fond of Escala.

"Of course," Dad says.

"Even that _store_ room you have in the penthouse?" I say, trying not to giggle. Dad narrows his eyes and I cringe a little. "Sorry, that was inappropriate," I say and my voice sounds like a ten-year-old.

"Thank you, Dad. Please just give Michael and I, some time," I tell him and give him a big hug. "You got a couple of good punches in, on Michael."

"As I said, I am selfish, especially with your mother." Mom then comes out to join us. I think she is checking that we are okay. My father pulls her close to him and wraps his arms around her.

"Oh, before I forget, I decided on my specialty."

Dad's and Mom's interest is peaked, but I expect they already know.

I enter Escala after a long Friday at work; I am so excited about tonight. The first thing I see is a large bunch of flowers that looks like a deconstructed version of my wedding flowers. I read the card and smile.

_Congratulations on your Third wedding anniversary._

_Is it time for a house yet?_

_Love, Mom and Dad._

Life in the past three years has developed a natural, peaceful course. It has been the most pleasant thirty-sex months of my life. I never knew marriage could make such a difference and I have to admit, having a housekeeper has given us free time. Marie isn't Gail; but she is still very good. Tonight, I have made sure Michael and I will be alone. White has gone out with his girlfriend and Markinson is staying in his quarters. Some of the new toys I had ordered, have arrived and I'm so excited to play with them. It's kind of an anniversary gift. I have changed into the lingerie that I wore on our wedding day and have a luxurious silk robe over it. I am anxiously awaiting Michael, so he can take me into the playroom. The door opens and in comes Michael. I approach him immediately, open my mouth to allow him quick access and place his hand inside my robe. I want him to anticipate what is to come. "I have a surprise for you, and it is going to change the blood flow in your body," I tease. Michael doesn't respond as he usually does. In fact, he now looks dismayed.

"I have a surprise for you, too, but it might put a damper on your plans," he says, frowning and looking towards the door.

"Huh?" I say and then I realize, my plans are destroyed.

**Authors Note **

_**Hi all. I hope you don't mind me jumping a few years, but it does give me more to write about, Also I really thought it was time to let Phoebe and Michael's character have some rest. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. I still enjoy writing and am thankful for the friends I have made here.**_

_**I like it when reader make predictions... can you guess what the two cliff-hangers are? What area will Phoebe specialise in and what just put a dampener on Michael and Phoebe's hot steamy night? I have already started writing the next chapter, and I wonder if we are all on the same brain wave.**_

_**Again major thanks to Jasmine Garden!**_


	88. Chapter 88: Let Bygones be Bygones…

_Authors note._

_Thank you for everyone still following my story. I really appreciate your reviews, messages etc. I liked writing this chapter as it focused on my characters… I am glad no one minded me jumping three years, it was necessary to continue the story appropriately. _

_Again thank you to my special friends here, and you all know who you are for your support!_

_Cheers,_

_Maria_

* * *

**Let Bygones be Bygones…**

**Phoebe's POV**

"Aunty Phoebe," I hear the sweet voice of my three-year-old nephew. He jumps out of Hayley's arms and makes a beeline for me. He's wearing his Spiderman, costume-like pajamas that Michael purchased for him, on our last holiday. I bend down with my arms wide open to receive him. I pick him up and cuddle his long frame. Cooper is definitely going to be taller than me and taller than all the members of our family, I suspect. He is rather fair, but still the carbon copy of my brother, though he has developed some of Hayley's mannerisms, thankfully. Three copper-headed Grey men with the same overbearing and controlling tendencies is a little too much to handle.

"So you need a babysitter, tonight, for Spiderman? I'm sure we can find a corner here, somewhere, where he can spin his web," I say to Ted and Hayley, smiling.

"No, it's not Spiderman. It's me, Cooper. I want to stay with you and Uncle Michael," my little nephew says emphatically, removing his mask. I put him down and he runs off to Michael. I laugh at the seriousness of his response, and wonder if maybe he has more of his father's tendencies and mannerisms than I thought. Ted, Michael and Jonathon, may well be as close as three men can get. At the same time, we have all noticed how close Michael has become with our nephew. I never realized how natural Michael was with children.

"So it is and good thing too. I don't think I have anything here that I can feed to a spider, but I do have treats for a little boy. If you go into the kitchen, you will find a couple of Cookies in your special cookie jar that Aunty Phoebe and Uncle Michael keep for you. Cooper's smile grows and he runs off quicker than even Spiderman, himself, could move. I look over at Michael and he looks a little uncomfortable, like he is holding back something back. Seriously, as if I would be upset babysitting my little nephew, even though it is our anniversary.

"We are so sorry to ask you both to babysit for us and on such short notice. We tried to call you, Phoebe, on your cell phone, but you didn't answer. So, we called Michael and he said that we would have to check with you. Are you doing any office or hospital hours this weekend?" Hayley asks. I really didn't mind babysitting, but I kind of felt like I was being railroaded, now. How could I not say, " Yes," with them already here. Cooper sped back with more cookies in his hand, than I thought would be humanly possible for a child his age to carry. Hayley goes over to pry some of them from his hand, but world peace would have been a task easier to achieve.

"No, I am not on call. It's one of the benefits of having a private practice, at the hospital, now that I'm no longer a resident. We are more than happy to babysit. It is 7pm and he will be in bed and fast asleep in an hour, either way," I reasoned. Then, there would still be time for me to give Michael his anniversary gift.

"Mom and Dad were supposed to babysit for us this weekend, but Mom has come down with the flu and we don't want Cooper to get sick also and then possibly develop another ear infection. Hayley's parents are in Florida, so they aren't an option, either," Ted explains. Cooper has really suffered lately with ear infections and grommet surgery was looking like a real possibility.

"That's fine…." Then it hits me, "Hang on, you said that they were going to look after Cooper for the weekend. When are you picking him up?"

"Early afternoon, on Sunday. Is that okay? We don't have to go away. We could always change our plans," Hayley says, then looks at Ted. Ted's face says a thousand words. Regardless of how doting and security conscious he was concerning Cooper, he is a very loving husband who enjoys his private time with Hayley and they haven't had much alone time lately. Ted's lips formed a hard line, just like Dad's when he was displeased. Michael looks at me with raised eyebrows and I do a silent sigh, knowing that my plans have also been dashed. In fairness, Michael has no idea what I had planned this weekend.

"Hayley, Cooper is more than welcome to stay here this weekend. What does he need?" My mind was going a thousand miles an hour. I may be a pediatrician, following in my Grandmother's footsteps, but taking medical care of sick children and treating their ailments was nothing like being totally responsible for a child. Where should he sleep, I wondered. We would have to put him upstairs, but our room is downstairs and we may not hear him. Does he need a nighttime diaper? Do we let him watch TV? Where can he play around the penthouse? Escala was a fantastic home for us, but it definitely isn't child friendly.

"Cooper can sleep upstairs, in the guest room. We brought his monitor with us, since your room is downstairs and some distance away. Don't worry you will be able to hear him," Ted said, putting the space-age monitor down along with Cooper's bag with clothes and toys.

"I want to put Cooper to bed, before we l-e-a-v-e. He is tired and had a long day at three-year-old Pre-K," Hayley said, holding her son tightly. Hayley and Ted, were yet to leave Cooper longer than fourteen hours since he was born and I know this separation would be pulling on her heartstrings. Ted agrees, scoops up Cooper and we all follow them to the guest room.

Ted and Hayley put Cooper in the middle of the king-sized bed, tucking him in tightly. "Now Cooper, Mommy and Daddy will be back on Sunday, just like we told you. So you are a very lucky little guy and get to sleep two nights here, with Aunty Phoebe and Uncle Michael. You need to listen to them, just like you would Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Cooper said, in a small voice. Hayley and Ted lie down, on either side of him.

"Cooper, when you wake up tomorrow or if you get scared or anything, you can come straight downstairs. We will leave the light on for you," I tell him. Michael and I kiss Cooper goodnight and leave Ted and Hayley to say goodbye to their son.

Downstairs, I go to the kitchen, get bottle of champagne and fill four glasses. Once Hayley and Ted are downstairs, both looking a little red in the eyes from saying goodbye to their son, I give Hayley Ted and Michael a glass of champagne and propose a toast, "To Ted and Hayley, finally getting a weekend away after a long three years and giving Michael and I a weekend with our favorite nephew. Safe travels and have a wonderful weekend." We all click glasses and take a drink, reassuring the anxious parents, so they don't change their mind.

I go into the kitchen to heat up the dinner that Marie had made for us. Her beef stroganoff was a favorite of Michael's. We both sit and eat, a little jumpy, while listening as Cooper may call for us at any time.

"I am tired and I suspect we are going to have a long day tomorrow, chasing after Cooper. Come to bed with me?" I ask Michael, who nods. We are babysitting this weekend so the soundproof playroom will not be appropriate, as we wouldn't be able to hear Cooper. Damn, it is still our anniversary.

"Are you ready for your modified anniversary gift? I intended to give it to you earlier tonight, but of course we got side-tracked." I have Michael sit on the single-seater couch in our room. "Pull open the sash of my robe," I tell him and he pulls slowly, savoring the sneak preview. "Do you like?" I ask shyly.

"Oh, yes," he says, licking his bottom lip. Michael stands up, takes my robe off my shoulders and it falls down my arms and body to form a puddle on the floor.

"Wait, there is more. I have another gift, but it may be more for me, than you," I tell him. I give him a beautifully wrapped little box and he grins. I have wanted these for a while. He knows instantly, what they are and how to use them.

Taking me by the hand, Michael returns to the one-seater and guides me to lay across his lap. "Now Phoebe, spread your legs and let me put these in you. After I put them in, I believe you will want me to spank you," he says. These words alone, are enough to make me come. Michaels helps me get comfortable, he gently places the Ben Wa balls inside me. I am feeling the most delicious sensation, when we hear a screech over the monitor.

"Aunty Phoebe, Uncle Michael... I need to go pot-ty!"

"I will go. You stay here. Do not move," Michael tells me sternly and bolts-off upstairs. It is another twenty minutes, before Michael comes back downstairs, into our room. "Hey, you moved!" Michael is a little scornful and annoyed.

"You were gone for a while, so I just sat down. These balls are very intense," I tell him, pouting.

"Mrs. Fuller, I do believe that you are in need of some relief and discipline. Come here," he says seductively and it's my undoing. I nod and he swiftly puts me over his knee. I feel his fingers stroking my most sensitive areas. "You are so wet already. It's the perfect gift."

Suddenly, Michael brings his hand down on my backside. The muscles inside me contract around the balls and every cell in my body sings. After another nine blows, I am desperately craving release. Finally, Michael stands me up and I pull him close to me, so there is no space between us. "What do you want, Mrs. Fuller?" he asks. He is going to make me beg.

"You. I. Want. You." I say clearly, stating each syllable. I am now desperate for release.

"As you wish," he says. Michael makes quick work of my bodice, garter belt and panties. He is as anxious and worked up as I am. He lifts me and places me on the bed. I groan in pleasure as he begins a trail of kisses and his tongue reaches my breasts.

"I can't sleep! I'm hun-gry!" Cooper announces, loud and clear through the monitor. We both groan simultaneously, expressing our displeasure.

"I will go," I tell Michael. "If you go, Cooper will have you reading to him and you will be gone too long." I put on my robe and go upstairs. It takes me another forty minutes to get him to go back to sleep and let me leave him. When I arrive back in my room, I find Michael lying on the bed, half asleep.

I ease myself on the bed and decide there is only one way to wake him up. I take him in my mouth and suck hard. Within seconds, he is fully alert and responsive. "Phoebe, STOP! I don't want to come in your mouth. I gently scrape my teeth along his length, before I release him. Michael then flips me, so I am lying on the bed. "This is going to be quick."

Michael thrusts into me, hard and fast. I groan in pleasure, as the sensation takes my breath away. Together, we find our release. It was long coming, but still just as pleasurable. For some reason, Michael starts to laugh hysterically, as he lays on top of me.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask him.

"Because regardless of our unexpected interruptions, we still managed to have rather mind-blowing sex. We can do it! I think this means we need to start making plans to having our own family," he says, as he caresses my face. I look in his eyes and they are so soft and deep.

I wake up, and the clock says 7:30am. Michael is awake and reading on his iPad, but I discover a surprise package between us, that gets my attention. "When did Cooper get in bed with us?"

"About 2am. He woke up after a bad dream, I couldn't console him, so I gave up and brought him in here. He looks pretty angelic when he is asleep. Doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does," I whisper, leaning over my nephew to kiss Michael. "So what should we do today? The penthouse isn't exactly adapted to an energetic three-year-old?" I honestly have no idea how t entertain him. I haven't watched Cooper for longer than a couple of hours, never did any babysitting growing-up, and the same goes for Michael. We both shrug our shoulders and I do the only thing I can think of in a situation like this one, call my mother for advice.

**Ted's POV**

We step into the elevator of Escala and I wrap my arms around Hayley, even though Markinson, one of my sister's security personnel, is with us, as per my request. Though not for long. Hayley is wearing a mid-thigh dress with a mixture of colors through it, making her blue eyes even more prominent. Her hair blonde har shines regardless of the darkness of the night. Once in the elevator, I press up, instead of down. When Hayley realizes what I've done, I can't help but smile. I have been planning for a while now, as it's our first two nights by ourselves, since we had Cooper. Even though he is the greatest treasure ever, this was one weekend I didn't want to postpone. I know I put Phoebe and Michael on the spot, babysitting after my mother got sick, but I figure it is a little bit of payback, for all the times I got Phoebe out a of all sorts of sticky situations growing-up.

"Going the wrong direction, Mr. Grey?" Hayley asks.

"Never, Mrs. Grey," I answer, looking straight ahead. If I look at her, then I will have to tell her my secret and I would rather not. The elevator doors open to the GEH helicopter. Our luggage has gone ahead with Smith and Preston, our newest security personnel who oversee the safety of Hayley and Cooper. I did think about leaving Preston with Cooper, but there is more than enough security with Phoebe. Plus, I wanted Phoebe and Michael to know that we trusted them completely.

Sam, our pilot, is in the helicopter doing the pre-flight check. I give him a nod and turn to my wife. "Before we go, I want you to relax. Cooper is going to be very well cared for, maybe overly sugared-up, but in good hands. These two nights are just about you and me, no one else. Understood?" Hayley relaxes and has a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, understood," she replied.

"Excellent, then give me your bag," I tell her sternly. She seems extremely confused but complies. I reach into her bag, pull out her cell phone and take mine out of my pocket. I turn them both off, put them into a bag and pass them to Markinson, who will give them back to us when we return on Sunday.

"Ted, how will we know how Cooper is? What if there is a pressing work call? What if someone needs us?" she points out nervously.

"Again, this weekend is about us, no one else. Though I have had all our calls diverted to Smith and he will only pass on messages, if it relates to a family member. I mean it Hayley. I want to give my whole self to you, over these next two days. I know I have been inattentive at times, trying to balance work and family life. I just want you to remind you, that you are the center of my life, with Cooper." I passionately kiss her and help her into the helicopter. The doors close, we fasten our belts and fly off. Within a couple of hours we arrive at our destination in Oregano and are greeted by the concierge. They'd allowed us to utilize an open area, to land the helicopter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, welcome to Oregon Wine and Country Resort," he says, leading the way. I chose this specific resort, after Jonathon and Ava raved about it once. It is only forty-five minutes from Portland, but far away enough for us to relax and to enjoy the hillsides, vineyards and natural setting.

We are met by Smith, who gives us the keys to our room. "Everything is organized, Ted," he tells me. I quietly thank him. When we reach the top floor, I open the door, swiftly pick up my wife and carry her inside."

The room is exactly to my specifications. The lighting is soft, classical music is playing and pink flowers, Hayley's favorite color, are everywhere. In addition, Hayley's favorite dinner and dessert, and the chilled rose Bollinger champagne are ready and waiting. I pull Hayley's chair out for her and she sits down.

Unfortunately, Hayley looks uncomfortable and I know why. It's the white elephant in our relationship lately. "Ted," she says struggling. "Are you doing this because... you know. I am sorry that …" I grab her hand and kiss her knuckles.

"Hayley, I have told you, it's all in the past. Do not worry, don't even think about it. I told you, this weekend was about you and I. That is all," Hayley nods and smiles. "If it would ease your mind, we can get counseling again. I will do whatever it takes."

"Let's think about it when we get home. I just want to enjoy this weekend," she says, much to my delight.

I lean over and kiss her. Now I've learned, I need to always remind her how much I love her and how much she means to me. "Never take anything for granted," is my new motto.

The next morning I wake up curled around Hayley, in a state of bliss. Last night had been one of the most magical nights in our marriage. I watch her sleep, savoring each moment, glad that we still get to do this together. I know I could never let her go. When we go downstairs for breakfast, we eat in the dining room.

Hayley looks well rested and we are both content. "Can I ask what we are doing today?"

"Trust me?" I ask her.

"Of course, I do. You have never done anything, to make me question my trust, in you," she says, then looks down. Her guilt resurfaces and I cringe at her reaction.

"Hayley, I trust you. I do not care…."

"But I could have," she replies.

"But you didn't," I point out. "I am over it, you didn't do anything, really."

"I kissed him though. What if?" she argues.

"But you didn't and you stopped yourself. Hayley stop punishing yourself! I do not care about it, I partially blame myself for it. I was so preoccupied at the time and you were so stressed, trying to get pregnant, to give us a family." I say, as I rub my forehead with my fingers and sigh. "Hayley it was years ago, now. Past history. Let's just worry about the future, okay?" Hayley nods and I take her hand, to head to our first destination.

The kiss she may have shared with another man happened years ago, but I only, just recently, found out about it. Though it hurt me, I couldn't let it damage my life any further. For Hayley not to be in my life, to have to wake up every morning without her and to make Cooper live in a split home, would have been much more painful for me to endure. No one is perfect and everyone makes mistakes, especially in times of stress.

We leave the resort in the rental car, with Smith driving. I put my hand on Hayley's. She responds by gripping it tightly and leaning on me. I kiss her cheek and enjoy the moment.

"I love you Ted," she says

"I love you too," I say softly. "And I hope you still love me, after our first stop," I then say, with humor in my voice.

"What do you mean?" she asks curiously.

"You will see, soon enough," I tell her. She giggles, leans back again and I wrap my arms around her tightly. It takes about forty-five minutes to arrive in Portland. There are a few stores that my mother, Aunt Kate, my sister and my cousin rave about. The four of them, would occasionally come down here on shopping trips, when we were growing-up. Hayley isn't a big shopper, but I love to take her shopping and once she gets warmed-up, she usually gets into it.

"Shopping? I should have known," she says laughing. I smile and take her hand to escort her inside. Hayley allows me to pick out several pieces for her to try on, while she chooses a few items for me. We haven't been shopping like this for a while. We only get the opportunity occasionally, as Phoebe and Ava have monopolized shopping with my wife, for years. One specific dress that I ask her to consider is a long, strapless, pale pink dress. Hayley emerges from the fitting room, wearing it and looks stunning.

"Do you like it?" I ask. She nods, rather excitedly. "Good, you can wear it this evening," Hayley is about to open her mouth, to ask me what is happening tonight, but I put on finger on her lips and shake my head. I want to surprise her.

We leave Portland and stop at several wineries, for wine tastings, along the way and enjoy a light lunch. Afterwards, we continue to travel back to the resort, where I have booked appointments, for Hayley, in their world-class spa. Unbeknownst to Hayley, her new pale pink dress, undergarments and shoes are already there for her. The staff has been instructed to have Hayley leave the spa dressed for the evening and to give her the instructions, on where to go next, as she is leaving.

"What are you going to do while I am here? I might be a while," Hayley says, reviewing her itinerary at the spa. I know how much she enjoys all the pampering and I want her to relax. Plus, I need the time to finalize my plans for tonight. I give her a passionate kiss and tell her to relax and enjoy her time at the spa. I walk off, excited that everything is perfect and according to plan.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Just eat one piece of tomato, one piece of cucumber and half your sandwich. When you are finished, we can go to the park. Aunt Ava and Uncle Jonathon are going to meet us there and you can play football with your uncles." I have being trying to coerce Cooper to eat, at least some of, his lunch for twenty minutes already. Even the prospect of going out isn't working too well.

"I will eat half of the sandwich, but no tomatoes or cucumber!" Cooper, the young negotiator, argues and I relent!

"Fine, but drink all of your milk and then we'll get your shoes and socks on." Cooper quickly eats the rest of his sandwich and bolts-off, excited at having both uncles to himself. When Cooper was born, Hayley and Ted started to refer to Ava and Jonathon as Aunty and Uncle rather than cousins. It just made sense.

Michael comes downstairs, with Cooper riding on his back. Although Michael is usually a very snappy dresser, today he is wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a polo shirt. He looks so boyish and childlike, as he plays with Cooper.

"Okay kids, are you two ready?" I ask, grabbing everything we need. In the car, I apply sunscreen on Cooper and get his hat ready. The last thing I want to do, is to hand over a sunburned child to my overprotective brother. Ava and Jonathon are already there, when we arrive. I help her roll out a few blankets and get some drinks out.

"Can we play now?" Cooper asks eagerly, holding the football in his hands.

"Sure buddy, let's go," Jonathon says. Ava and I sit down, watching the three boys run-off, kicking the ball. We are unsure who is having the most fun.

"Michael wants us to start having children, or at least start making plans, but we need to be way more organized. We need to get a house and consider child care options. Would we get a nanny? Then what about…" I only stop talking when I notice my cousin roll over, put her arm over her eyes and grunt! "Hey what's the issue?" I ask, mad at her rude response.

"You, are the issue, Phoebe. Stop analyzing everything! You always do it. You structure everything to a "T." It's a wonder you can even handle the change in seasons." I sit up now, unhappy at my cousin's too honest critique. Ava notices that she has upset me and sits up also.

"Phoebe, I am sorry. But I love you too much, not to be honest with you. Do not worry so much about everything and just live life, like you used to. Enjoy life and don't think that you need to plan, to be happy." Ava puts her hand on my shoulder.

"I need to organize everything, so things go smoothly. I do not want to lose everything I have worked so hard to achieve with Michael." There, I admitted it. Our engagement and marriage issues created drama and were stressful on our relationship. I just want to maintain the security and comfort of the relationship we've grown into. I don't want anything to jeopardize that stability.

"But you are hurting yourself. You passed-up a great offer to specialize in OB/GYN because of your fears. I know, you wanted that specialty. If you had more faith and less fear, you would be happier professionally." I closed my eyes, at the thought. No one knew the full story, besides Ava and she only knows because she figured it out. She knows me, too well.

"But, I also wanted to be pediatrician. Grandma was so excited when I told her. I am happy professionally," I said, in my defense.

"I know. Just stop boxing yourself in. Michael loves you. You are his world. He will love you, regardless. Live for yourself, not for standards of perfection," Ava said.

"Want a drink? I have some wine and I really need one now," I tell her and surprisingly, she shakes her head.

"I can't," she says smiling.

"Why? Are you on medication?" I ask, pouring myself a drink, so I could forget the honest confrontation Ava almost made me face.

"No," she says, smiling more.

"No?" I say curiously and then notice she has her hand on her stomach. "You're not? Are you?" I ask, as my voice gets higher and more excited.

"Yes, I am twelve weeks, just through my first trimester. We have only just started to tell people," she replied. I throw my arms around my cousin and hug her tightly. Though my thoughts go back to two and half years ago, when I was at a crossroads in my profession and I had to give up my chosen speciality, to maintain my life as it was...

* * *

**Thank you for reading.. Sorry two cliff hangers…. Review at leisure…**


	89. Chapter 89: Cause and Effect

**Cause and Effect**

* * *

**Phoebe's POV:**

After hours of four adults chasing Cooper around the park, we are truly spent, so we go to a local restaurant and sit down for dinner. Finally Cooper's energy is showing signs of waning, as he is struggling to stay awake through dessert. Cooper loves riding on his Uncle Michael's shoulders to the car and I buckle him in his car seat. As soon as the car starts moving, Cooper's eyes are closed and he is asleep. Michael and I are so exhausted by this little Spiderman's never ending level of energy, that we sit in the car quietly, as he drives us home. Regardless of the pleasant nature of the afternoon and evening, Ava's words keep ringing in my ears.

_**Two and a half years ago...**_

After a quick appointment with Dr. Greene at Northwestern, I press the button, and the elevator doors open. I step in, not looking up and I walk right into the person coming out of the elevator thus dropping my phone.

"I am so sorry," I say, bending down to retrieve my phone. I stand up, giggling at my clumsiness, look right into those eyes and instantly I become rigid and serious. "Andrew," I say anxiously and horrifically. I haven't seen him, since my mother's birthday lunch. Why, of all places, would I run into him in such a small space? There is no place to run and hide.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" he asks softly.

"Yes," I say whispering.

"You look wonderful," he says. I try to say thank you, but just can't find the words.

I really want to look at him, but something inside of me doesn't allow it. Momentarily, I consider walking back out of the elevator. However, before I even get a chance, the doors of the elevator close, trapping us together. Andrew intensifies his gaze on me. I can feel the tension, which I quickly determine is Andrew's lust.

"Which floor?" he says, still staring at me intently.

"Umm…g…g...ground," I stutter. I spin around to break his creepy focus, but I can feel his eyes on me. For a second, I remember why we might have ended up together.

I reach over to press the button for the elevator to restart, but Andrew blocks me. He now faces me and looks so vulnerable.

"Did you ever get my letter? Did you read it?" he asks hopefully.

I nod nervously and he reaches up to touch me, but I take a step back. "I need to go. Press the ground floor button now or let me," I tell him, trying to maintain my composure.

He doesn't move, but at least this time he doesn't block me. I don't know how long it takes for the elevator to move and reach the ground floor, but we are both encompassed in mixed emotions. The doors open and I try to make a quick getaway.

"PHOEBE!" Andrew calls out urgently, grabs my arm and pulls me into a vacant corridor. "I miss you. I miss seeing you. I really do not want it this way."

"I am married," I blurt out.

"I know!" he says scornfully. "Phoebe, you and Michael are never going to last. "

"You are way out of line and you are not even in a position to judge my marriage. You don't even know me that well" _Why is it, everyone always thinks they know, what is best for me?_

"I know you well enough. You will have to work very hard, to keep it going. It is not fair to either of you. It will wear you down!" he warns.

"If that's what you think, then I will work and fight. You underestimate me," I tell him spitefully.

"I have never underestimated you. I still love you," he says now, holding both my arms. He is so sincere, but it feels alien. Andrew leans forward to kiss me.

"Michael is my world. I. Love. Him." I tell him quickly, push against him with all my might, and he releases me. As I leave, I turn back and see Andrew still just standing there, frowning and looking so lost.

Andrew's claim that my marriage wouldn't last, also scared me. Consequently, I started to work as hard as possible to organize our lives, so that everything would be perfect. The end result was that I was no longer considering a residency in Obstetrics. I knew that if I did, I would run into Andrew at conferences and have to consult with him, as he was a high-risk pregnancy specialist and the most highly-regarded physician in Washington State, for high-risk pregnancies and deliveries. I just couldn't bare to take the personal risk, deep down maybe I was worried that I would be tempted in a moment of insanity, just as I did at that ball and kissed Andrew, even though I loved Michael passionately. Either way, my grandmother was elated, when I told her I was specializing in Pediatrics.

"Ssshhhh. It's okay Super Cooper. Go back to sleep," Michael whispers into Cooper's ear, as we take him out of the car in the garage of Escala. Our sweet little Nephew can't keep his eyes open. In his room, we remove his shoes, socks, shorts and top, and put a clean shirt on him. He can have a bath tomorrow, before his parents get here. As Michael and I leave the room, he looks back and motions for me to do the same.

"He is pretty special, isn't he?" Michael tells me.

"Yeah, he is. So is his uncle!" I reply, wrapping my arms around Michael and resting my head on his chest.

"Come and shower with me. I do not think there is any chance, of him waking up tonight"

"One of the best offers I have had in a long time, but I have to show you something first and I think you are going to like it," I tell him. I have yet to give him his entire anniversary gift and I now have something else in mind.

**Ted's POV**

I knew Hayley would be at least three hours. I have even instructed the spa to keep her there at least that time. I go to the far side of the resort, verify that everything has been set up and make a few calls. I want to resolve any remaining issues with Hayley and make her understand that what had happened is forgiven. Several months ago, I found out that in the time between the miscarriage and discovering we were pregnant with Cooper, Hayley had kissed an old friend. It was a terribly tense time. Hayley blamed herself, was depressed and thought she was letting me down, regardless of how much I tried to convince her she wasn't. Then, one day we had a terrible fight when I wanted her to stop with all the infertility treatments. At work, she ran into an old, high school boyfriend, went to lunch and kissed him, nothing else that I know. I only became knowledgeable of the incident due to the old boyfriend's wife. She found out, was upset and contacted me. Originally, I had been furious and confronted Hayley with my rage. But the end result, was Hayley's overwhelming guilt. We went to counseling and it has helped, but I knew we needed this getaway and we needed to be together alone again, to renew our relationship. This evening was the pinnacle, of demonstrating to Hayley that she is my entire world.

A few hours later, Hayley approaches me. My heart stops beating as her pink dresses clings to her curves. Her long blonde hair is curled and bounces as she walks. I'm glad she hasn't chosen to wear too much makeup, as she is a natural beauty.

I walk towards her and wrap myself around her. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on," I tell her, kissing her slowly and then passionately.

"You look pretty handsome, yourself! You always look good, in a tuxedo." I take her arm and escort her to an isolated garden. Then, I turn towards Hayley and get on one knee. "Hayley Thompson Grey, will you marry me, again?" Hayley looks at me confused, at first, but then smiles broadly.

"Of course, I will," she says. I pick her up and spin her around excitedly. I nod to the heretofore unseen musician and he starts to play. Hayley and I then walk up the little path, where a local pastor awaits, to conduct our vow renewal.

"Thank you, for this surprise," she says, whispering into my ear.

" . . ." I respond.

**Phoebe's POV**

I can't help but laugh at Michael and Cooper, as they both navigate around the kitchen. Both boys have decided to bake a cake for Ted and Hayley. We allowed Cooper to decide what type of cake to make and he decided on a rainbow cake, though more of the food coloring is going on Cooper and the kitchen bench, than in the batter.

"So, we just need to put this cake in the oven for 40 minutes, let it cool and you can put icing on it with Aunty Phoebe," Michael tells Cooper and hands him the spoon, to lick the bowl. Cooper eagerly digs in and is soon covered in rainbow cake batter.

"Do you really have to go, Uncle Michael? Can't you just wait till I am gone?" Cooper says sadly.

"Sorry Buddy, but I can't wait. I have to go and meet my daddy. I promised him that I would play golf with him."

"But you can't go! My daddy always tells me, that Aunty Phoebe is a disaster in the kitchen and that she isn't allowed inside it. We won't be able to put the icing on the cake," he says. Michael laughs hysterically, at Cooper's serious comment and even I have to laugh.

"Cooper, it's okay. The icing is all ready, we just need to spread it," I tell him. Michael confirms my statement. Cooper is smiling again, attacking the bowls and spreading more colored batter on his little body.

Michael comes over and kisses me. "I am going to go and get changed. What are you going to do for the rest of the day, once Cooper has been picked up?"

"I told my dad, I would go shopping with him." Michael looks at me, inquisitively. "Dad told me on New Year's Eve, he missed seeing me. Yesterday, he called and asked, if he could take me shopping. Dad and I went on shopping trips often, when I was young and a few times as a teenager until I decided that it wasn't too embarrassing, to be with him. Strangely, we bonded really well, over buying endless pink and purple dresses." I love those memories, not because I was getting what I wanted, but rather how special my dad made me feel. Dad always commented how gorgeous Mom was when she was all dressed up and he made me feel beautiful, just like her.

"I guess it would be inappropriate then, to ask you to purchase the few things that I have in mind." Michael has a boyish grin on his face, that makes me smile and thankfully he whispers, so Cooper can't repeat what he says.

"Tut, tut," I mock him, shaking my head.

"Text me, what time you will be home."

"Will do," I respond.

Michael goes upstairs and leaves within twenty minutes. Therefore, I focus my attention on my nephew, who is now a new version of messy. "You look like a rainbow. You are going to have, to have another bath before your parents get here and I think we should do it, now," I tell Cooper.

An hour and a half later, Cooper is clean and dressed with all his belongings packed and ready to go.

"Cooper, the cake has cooled, so it is ready to ice and decorate," I tell him. Together, we spread the frosting on it.

"That looks really nice Cooper," says Ted. He and Hayley are now in front of us. "Hey Phoebe, Markinson let us in. We texted him, saying we had arrived"

"Mommy and Daddy!" Cooper says excitedly, running to his parents.

"Hey there, Sport. We missed you. Did you have a good time?" Ted says, as Hayley hugs Cooper tight.

"Yeah! And we made a cake for you and we are decorating it. Come and see," Cooper says proudly.

"That looks amazing," Hayley exclaims, bending down and looking Cooper in the eyes. "Thank you so much for helping us, Phoebe. We really appreciate it."

"It was easy. Cooper is a great kid. Michael wants to have children now," I say with a chuckle.

"Cooper could always use a cousin and you could finally accept Mom's and Dad's offer of a house," Ted says.

"You could live closer to us and Ava," Hayley says positively.

"And then we would have another babysitter closeby!" Ted laughs. Hayley and I give him a death stare that quickly quiets him down.

"Talking about our parents, I need to go to their house. I told Dad I would meet him today as he wants to take me out."

"Really? I have a couple of wine bottles for them," Ted goes over, wraps his arms around Hayley and talks so quietly to her, that I can't make out anything of what they are saying.

"Phoebe, can you give me a lift to our parents' house? Hayley and Cooper are going to go home with Smith and I can run home from Mom's and Dad's house," Ted asks.

"Sure, but I am driving," I point out.

"You are going over the speed limit!" This is the third time he has repeated this statement, in the space of five minutes. "Careful…. You are too close…. Phoebe, seriously, watch the road." Damn, this is worse than when I use to drive with Dad or Taylor, when I was learning how to drive. Though as much as he is annoying, I am enjoying this time with Ted as it feels like old times.

"Ted, if you do not stop it, I am going to stop the car and make you get out. I don't care how far away we are from the Sound," I warn.

"Sorry little sister, I am just trying to keep you safe," he says defensively, but then suddenly grins and laughs a little. "You do realize you just repeated one of Dad's lines. Remember one time, when we were about ten and twelve and kept fighting in the car. Dad threatened to stop the car and make us walk home if we didn't stop, but we kept right on bickering.

"Oh gosh, I remember that. I think I kept arguing, safe in knowledge that Dad would never let us out of the car, as it would be dangerous in his opinion. Who would have ever thought, Dad would stop the car and make security walk with us. How long did it take us to walk home?"

"Over an hour, I believe," Ted recalls. We both laugh at the memory.

"So did you and Hayley have a good time away?" I ask.

"It was exactly what we needed. We had a little bump in our marriage lately, but it's all behind us now," Ted says relaxing.

"What's been happening?" I ask Ted, concerned. I drive, as I listen to Ted explain what has been happening. At first, I am worried, but I am relieved and proud of my brother for his smooth moves this weekend.

"Gosh, who knew you would be so suave and romantic, Ted!"

"I know. I am rather good." I roll my eyes at Ted's smugness. "How are things with you and Michael?"

"Excellent," I inform him, smiling.

"Ava is worried about you a little, though. She spoke to me recently," he says. I roll my eyes at him.

"I am fine. Ava is just overreacting," I point out, angrily. "Gosh, what does she want me to do? Go crazy?"

"No, she just wants you to be happy. We all do. Just make sure you are not making decisions to keep other people happy," Ted says. I nod and agree, hoping it will bring an end to this discussion.

We arrive at our parents' house and walk in. Ted goes to find Mom as he wants to talk to her about something. I walk into the study where I know Dad will be.

"Hi Phoebe, are you ready to hit Niemans?" Dad asks.

"Yes, but first there is somewhere else I would like to go. Can you keep an open mind?" I ask. Dad cocks his head to one side and his lips form a tight line. I know that look well.

"Hhmm… whenever someone has told me to keep an open mind, it usually means that I am not going to like it," Dad tells me seriously. His previously casual and upbeat tone, is gone.

"To be honest, I am not sure how you are going to react, but I want your opinion regardless. I haven't mentioned it to anyone, except Michael. So even after I show you, I need you to keep it confidential," I offer. I feel a pit in my stomach and it hurts. I actually showed it to my mother a week ago, though I wanted to show it to both of my parents together, but I was worried about what my father would say. This could go either way.

Dad has cocked his head to one side and looks agitated. "Dad, if you don't want to go, then we can skip it."

Dad drops his shoulders, "No, I want to go."

"I will drive, as you don't know where we are going," I tell Dad.

"My car has a GPS. Just tell me the address and I will input it," he says, looking at me. It takes a lot of effort, not to roll my eyes at him. The real reason I don't want Dad to drive is that I don't want to give him the chance to develop any forgone conclusions regarding our destination.

"Dad, please let me drive," I say pouting and trying to look innocent. However, Dad is still apprehensive. "Let's negotiate on this. Just let me drive to our little stopover, then you can drive to Niemen's. I will even promise to get your pre-approval before taking any item into the fitting room." Since Dad and I frequently disagree on the length and cut of some of my dresses, I think that I have sealed the deal.

"Phoebe, you are as manipulative as ever," Dad tells me.

"Thank you, I had a very good teacher," I tell him and he can't help but grin at me. I go to see my mother quickly while Dad grabs his keys. Mom is sitting with Ted. They are talking seriously but stop when they spot me.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to see how you are feeling Mom, before I go out with Dad." I go over, kiss Mom on the cheek and whisper into her ear,"I am taking Dad to see it. If he is moody when he gets home, you know why."

"It will be fine. Give your Dad more credit," Mom tells me. I say goodbye to her and Ted. Dad is waiting for me at the door, with Sawyer, Taylor and White. Surely we don't need this much security, but I guess I kind of asked for it, since I haven't told Dad where we are going.

"Let's take my car," I tell Dad and he agrees. Thankfully, we are alone in the car while security follows us in the SUV. When I hit the road, I know it won't be long, before Dad figures out where I'm headed.

"You are nervous," Dad states, analyzing me, but then grins. It seems as if he knows what is going on, but the likelihood is so small that I doubt it. I know Mom hasn't told him, neither has Michael. Security might, but they haven't been informed and they have only been here a few times under false pretenses.

"No, I am not," I lie. "I am just concentrating on my driving, so you don't start telling me how to drive."

After a while, Dad is gripping his hair and his lips form a hard line. Obviously, I am now driving in part of town that antagonizes my father. I consider starting conversation, but I do not know if I will be able to manage my father's rage, if he loses his temper.

We finally arrive at our destination, a large building that had been utilized previously as a store, a home, a law office and among other occupancies. It has a lot of potential and is very adaptable. "We are here," I tell Dad confidently, though I lose my conviction when I turn and see my dad's face. The word, "NO!" is practically tattooed on his forehead. I jump out of the car, not giving my father a chance to speak and before I lose my courage. Dad is right at my heels and I can feel his displeasure. We enter the vacant, empty building. Hopefully he'll recognize that despite its long-term vacancy, the building is in excellent condition and has endless potential.

"So Dad, now you have seen inside, what do you think?" I dare to ask.

"Over my dead body! We are leaving now and you are never fucking coming back here again!" Dad's eyes are dark and forbidding. I literally shrink-up inside and I haven't even given him a full explanation.

**Ted's POV**

I walk into the living room and I find my mother sitting on the couch. She still looks a little unwell and I feel bad that I am going to burden her with my problems while she is down.

"Hi mom, are you free? I really need to talk..." I sit down and put my arm over my eyes.

"Are you okay Ted?" Mom asks concerned

"No, Mom, I am not"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I have had a few questions for some guest reviewers but since they are not signed in so I cant answer them directly so here goes.

_Guest __:__Is chapter 88 the last chapter?_

Nope! I have just uploaded chapter 89. More the story to come...

_Guest Interesting choice of topic name there...from the vampire diaries right?_

No. I do not watch vampire diaries. The term **Let Bygones be Bygones… **is just an old saying that I used.

The next chapter is not far away. It will be longer than this one. Sorry that this one is short but it was a hard one to write.

Thank you to everyone who has reviews and PM'ed me etc. You make me want to keep writing. Again thank you to my super doper editor! It is just sad that she lives so the other side of the planet from me.

As always let me know what you think, positive and negative aspects.

Regards

Maria


	90. Chapter 90: Next-Generation Philanthropy

**Next-Generation Philanthropy**

**Christian POV:**

"Here Ana, you need to eat this soup, all of it. You haven't eaten a proper meal for two days now." Ana rolls her eyes, as I pass her the soup. Gosh, even sick with the flu she still looks amazing and what I would like to do to her, for rolling those eyes.

"Yes Sir," she says, biting her lip. Damn, this is painful. I grab one of the cushions and put it behind her back to ensure she is comfortable. I love looking after Ana.

"Don't fuss, Christian. I am fine. What time is Phoebe due?"

"I don't need to go out. I can call Phoebe and stay home with you." I am rather torn. I really want to stay with Ana making sure she eats and gets enough rest. On the other hand, I would love some time with Phoebe, also.

I haven't told Ana, but I know that Phoebe and Michael have been looking at properties. Finally, it's about time! I really want them to get a house and move closer. I once even considered putting Escala on the market, so they would have no choice but to move. Michael had accidentally and very briefly, mentioned something about a property that was versatile, when I took Ted and him out for our weekly lunch. Originally, I started taking Ted out for lunch when he began working with me, so I would know what was happening in his life. Then, when Michael started at GEH, he joined Ted and me for lunch, providing me with information that allowed me to feel that I had some control in my daughter's life. Knowledge is power.

"No! Go out with Phoebe. I will be more than fine. Gail is here, plus your usual team of security. I need to go over some manuscripts, that some of my editors are promoting for tomorrow," Ana says.

"What? Tomorrow? You are not going to work tomorrow!" I scold Ana.

"Yes, I am! I have been lying down all day. I feel better and the pills plus soup are working wonders." I am aware that my lips are forming a hard line. Why is it, to this day, Ana still has no regard for her own health and safety?

"Don't defy me, Ana. You will not go to work tomorrow, even if I have to tie you to our bed," I tell her. Ana looks shocked, but then smiles broadly.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time, Mr. Grey," I look over at Ana and she is smiling shyly.

"Oh, what I would still like to do to the smart mouth of yours, Anastasia, especially if you weren't sick. BUT, it's final. No work tomorrow and maybe not on Tuesday, either." I hold my hands up to stop her from responding. She is pouting now.

"I am going get changed, before Phoebe arrives. You are to sleep, drink tea, eat soup and relax. I want you to get better. Follow my instructions. I mean it!" I tell Ana and walk off. I can feel her, roll her eyes at me.

I quickly shower. After all these years, I gave grown to dislike showers alone. I don't want to take a long shower without Ana. I put on pair of jeans and a V-neck shirt. Then, I head to my office to answer emails and check on a few projects at work, before my daughter arrives. Soon, Phoebe enters my office, looking so much like her mother, with her long brown hair, slim frame and facial structure. Her grey eyes and demeanor make people think she takes after me.

"Hi Phoebe, are you ready to hit Niemans?" Dad asks. I love spoiling my daughter, almost as much as I do Ana. However, Phoebe is a much more eager shopper and she often lets her guard down when we shop. I am hoping that she spills the beans on this so-called property today. If not, then I will bring it up. I don't like how well she keeps secrets.

"Yes, but first there is somewhere else I would like to go. Can you keep an open mind?" I cock my head to one side. I hate it when my daughter tells me to keep an open mind. Please don't tell me she has found a property that is too far from the Sound. I know that she like the area of Bellevue and would adore living closer to her grandparents, which admirable, but I am still so selfish.

"Hhmm… whenever someone has told me to keep an open mind, it usually means that I am not going to like it," I tell her seriously.

"To be honest, I am not sure how you are going to react, but I want your opinion regardless. I haven't mentioned it to anyone, except Michael. So even after I show you, I need you to keep it confidential." This actually placates me a little. I relish the fact that I am still important enough in Phoebe's life that she is still interested in my opinion. "Dad, if you don't want to go, then we can skip it."

I drop my shoulders immediately as that is the last thing I want. "No, I want to go."

"I will drive, as you don't know where we are going." Now I see the warning signs.

"My car has a GPS. Just tell me the address and I will input it," I say, looking at Phoebe. I watch her intently, looking at her body language and for any other clues.

"Dad, please let me drive," Phoebe is now pouting. Damn, she is even giving me the same look she gave me as a little girl as she had me wrapped around her little finger, starting at an early age!

"Let's negotiate on this. Just let me drive to our little stopover, then you can drive to Niemans. I will even promise to get your pre-approval before taking any item into the fitting room." It takes a hell of a lot of strength, not to laugh out loud.

"Phoebe, you are as manipulative as ever." Oh how I wish, she had wanted to enter the world of mergers and acquisitions. She is the only person, who could give Ted a run for his money at GEH.

"Thank you, I had a very good teacher." I grin immediately at my daughters comment. She seems rather proud of herself.

I go to grab my keys, but I also want to take extra security. I want them to have a look at this property that Phoebe and Michael have been looking at and evaluate it.

I get into the passenger seat and while Phoebe drives. I soon notice that her body language is changing. I consider putting my daughter out of her misery and telling her that I know she has been looking at a property. But, the last time I told my daughter that I knew what was going on, was New Year's Eve and I was shocked to hell, when I found out that she and Michael were already married.

"You are nervous," I tell her. I grin, because if I don't, then I wouldn't be able to stop my laughter.

"No, I am not. I am just concentrating on my driving, so you don't start telling me how to drive." Phoebe is now on the defensive and I decide it's best to just go with it.

Taking notice of the surroundings, I am immediately unhappy. We are too far away from the Sound and this area is not acceptable. There is no way I am allowing my daughter, regardless of her age to live in such a questionable area. I want to yell at Phoebe_, "Stop the car, turn around or else."_ Except, she stops as we have apparently arrived at our destination, a two-story building. I know that it's trendy to convert old commercial buildings into lofts, with large open areas, but this is ridiculous.

"We are here," Phoebe tells me optimistically. I am about to tell her, "_NO!" a_nd order her to drive but my daughter gets out of the car quickly and is at the building door. Therefore, I get out of the car and follow her. Phoebe gets out a key and opens the door. _Why the fuck does she have a key? Damn it, does she own it, already? There is no way, she is going to live here, ever! I will drag her out of here, if need be! _

Phoebe enters and I follow. I look around quickly, but I am so angry right now that I only want to get my daughter as far away from this deal as possible. I will have this building demolished if need be.

"So Dad, now you have seen inside. What do you think?"

"Over my dead body! We are leaving now and you are never fucking coming back here again!" I yell, stepping closer to grab my daughter's arm and drag her out, if necessary.

"DAD STOP!" she screams loudly. Taylor, Sawyer and White rush in, due to the yelling. I grip my hair and it's surprising that I don't pull it out.

Consequently, I take a few deep breaths to regain control, look Phoebe the eye and very forcefully say, "You and Michael are not going to live here, not now, not ever, over my dead body! We are leaving, now!" Phoebe looks confused, as if she doesn't understand.

"Dad, STOP! STOP!" she yells, grabbing my hand and jerking me a little. "Dad, we aren't moving in here. Michael and I haven't even started looking at houses, though we will, soon."

"Then what is this place and why do you have a key?" I was calmer but my blood pressure was yet to drop.

**Phoebe's POV**

Dad was a little calmer once he realized that I wasn't planning to live in this building. When Michael and I move from Escala, we will move closer to family. Doesn't Dad understand? I shake off the eerie feeling and gesture to Dad, to sit in one of the few chairs in the room.

"Dad, I already bought this building. In fact, I used some of the funds, you generously put into my account to cover my wedding costs. Surely, you knew that my wedding wasn't that expensive!" I tell him. Dad raises his eyebrows and I am reminded never to chastise him. Obviously, he is still visibly unhappy about my purchase. The building was a great deal that I couldn't pass up and I plan on upgrading the building with the balance of the wedding funds. "This project has been at the back of my mind, for a while now. With the assistance of five other local doctors, the support of the Mayor, City Council and grants, we intend to create a free health clinic for children." Now Dad's look becomes more curious, than angry and he starts to look around.

"This area has a high rate of uninsured, so many people don't have access to quality health care. In addition, the State has awarded us a grant to convert the building and plans are being drawn up. So once we have our Building Permit, we can begin the renovations."

"How are you going to staff it?" Dad asks interested, not angry.

"Well, we will be eligible for operational funding to pay our administrative costs as well as covering the salaries and benefits of a few of our physicians. The Governor has pledged his support, and he has enlisted the aid of our Congressmen for federal funding. The funding gap will need to be addressed through fundraising and volunteers. Dad, I don't want you to write me a check," I sigh, as I say that. Dad looks like I have slapped him in the face.

"What? And why not?" Dad asks.

"Because I need to do this the right way," I tell him.

"Then, you should talk to your grandparents. They have an excellent track record of fundraising." Dad made a lot of sense! They have raised millions for 'Coping Together.'

"I will, actually." I watch, as Dad looks around.

"Phoebe, I won't just hand you a check, but this idea of yours has a lot of merit. It has potential to really help a lot of people. If funding is an issue, then I hope you will accept my check, or I really will be angry." I nod and smile at my Dad, but I really just want to hug him tightly.

"We are also hopeful, that we may become affiliated with the Seattle University Hospital, which would allow their physicians to do clinical hours here. I plan to remain on staff at the Hospital, but give up my private practice and practice here through volunteering."

Dad now faces me, looking curious. "Phoebe, is this really, what you to do?"

"Yes. It is. I don't want or need some cushy career and a large income. Before you ask, Michael and I have spoken, in detail, about my plan. We are fortunate that money will never be an issue for us.

"Dad, I really need to do something that has a positive impact on our society. Ava pointed out that I gave up my first-choice specialty due to fear. I don't want to not take risks, for the same reason. I want to do what you do, I want to make a difference in the world, and this is how I plan to do it." I close my eyes, to let myself relax. Then Dad puts his arms around me and I feel so safe and loved.

"You're not mad at me?" I ask.

"No Phoebe, I'm not. I'm so proud of you, though I am going to send in extra security whenever you're here... In fact, I think you will have security needs here, due to the drugs you stock and the rate of crime in the neighborhood." I never thought about security, but Dad was right, it will be a factor.

"I understand Dad. I even agree," I tell him. I go into the room and show him the plans for the building. "The other physicians and I, are meeting with the builder, soon. We are anticipating receiving our approvals soon."

"Let me, help," Dad says. Automatically, I worry. I don't want Dad to feel compelled, to hold my hand through this project.

"Dad…"

"I am not going to take over, but I have a lot of people at my disposal, with experience, who could help you. You can tell me to stop and back-off, anytime you want."

"Okay. In fact, I would love help from you and Mom. I'm desperately in need of a Director of Finance and Operations, for accounting, budgeting, analysis and oversight of compliance to government regulations. Michael has been helping us with the legal side of things. Please come here next Sunday, at 10am and meet the physicians involved in this project. We will be meeting with the builder and a representative from the state government, who is issuing our building's funding," I tell Dad. I am honestly excited, to have his help. As much as I want to do this project, I have been feeling overwhelmed by it all.

After Dad and Security go tour the building, I lock up and pass Dad my car key as per our agreement. Dad shakes his head.

"Its okay, Phoebe. You can drive."

"No Dad, we had an agreement. Explaining my project, with your initial thermonuclear reaction, has taken a lot out of me," I tell him and get into the passenger seat.

Dad starts the car. "I am sorry that I was overbearing. Let me, make it up to you, by taking you shopping," Dad says humorously. One minute we're discussing how I am opening up a clinic for uninsured children, then the next minute, Dad wants to take me to Niemans. However, this is my father, Christian Grey.

"Don't worry about it Dad. You, are just being you," I tell him smiling.

"Well then, if you can accept me, for just being me, then I guess I can ask you, when do you and Michael plan on moving out of Escala?" Dad asks.

"Once we find a place, I guess." Dad looks at me sideways and smiles

"You don't say," Dad says interested. Immediately, I know something is going through his mind.

**Ted's POV**

I walk into the living room and I find my mother sitting on the couch. She still looks a little unwell and I feel badly, that I am going to burden her with my problems.

"Hi Mom, are you free? I really need to talk..." I sit down and put my arm over my eyes.

"Are you okay, Ted?" Mom asks concerned

"No, Mom, I am not." I rub my forehead and sigh. "But first, how are you feeling? Can I get you another cup of tea?"

"You don't have to do that, Ted," Mom says.

"No, I want to. I will make myself a cup, also." I figure that if my mother is going to listen to my issues while she is fighting the flu, the least I can do, is make her a cup of tea. I head back to the living room and give Mom her tea.

"Ted, I am a little anxious, now. Please tell me, what's on your mind," Mom says sympathetically.

"So, I took your advice and enjoyed a weekend getaway with Hayley. We even renewed our vows," Mom puts her hand over her heart and smiles at me. "The next day, we were talking and Hayley said..." I stop talking, as I see Phoebe approaching. I know she will find out soon enough, but right now isn't the time.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to see how you are feeling, Mom, before I go out with Dad," Phoebe tells our mother and kisses her. Phoebe and Mom whisper something to each other and I have no idea what about. I wave to Phoebe and she winks at me. Mom then looks at me, to continue.

"What did you and Phoebe just whisper about?" I ask. I hate how Phoebe doesn't always tell me everything first, anymore. We still confide in each other a lot, but it's not the same.

"Don't worry about Phoebe and I am sure she will tell you soon enough… you were telling me, that you and Hayley were talking, and…." Mom is being rather insistent. I guess it's something she has learned, from being married to Dad for so long.

"I want Hayley to be happy. With Cooper about to start school and then eventually be full-time, she feels like she needs to do something more. Hayley thinks just being my wife and a mother has robbed her, somewhat, of her identity," I tell my mother. I desperately want to look after my family. I enjoy coming home and having them be there. I love that I support them and make sure they have everything they need or could want.

"I understand what she means." Mom's response takes me by surprise.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Ted, your dad would have loved, if I hadn't worked and just stayed home with you kids, but I couldn't do it. I needed to keep my identity. Hayley is a devoted wife and mother and she just needs to know that she is more than that."

"She has worked before. She knows she is more than that! Gosh, she is a Harvard graduate! She had higher marks than me," I explain.

"Have you asked what, she, wants to do?" Mom asks.

"She wants to work, though she wants to be around for Cooper when he is home. That is why she is conflicted and unsettled, so I can't help her. She won't work at GEH, but going back to the banking sector won't give her the flexibility she wants. She has considered volunteering. Hayley would like to earn an income, but she wants to be doing something that is going to make a difference. I just don't know how to help her, Mom. I don't want her to be unhappy and then have pressure on our relationship."

"Hayley managed funds and created financial reports, when she worked for the Bank of America, didn't she?" Mom asked.

"Yes," I respond.

Mom then got a large smile on her face. I am about to ask her, what she is thinking, when my cell phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see that it is Hayley, "Hi, Hayley… yeah, I am still here….. I think, that should be okay. I will ask Mom…"

I put the phone to the side. "Mom, Cooper wants to come over for a swim. Do you mind?"

"I'd love for Cooper to come and swim."

"Mom says that's fine. Bring him over… Oh, can you bring my swim trunks, too and I can go in with you two… See you soon… Love you too, baby."

"Ted, can you, Hayley and Cooper stay, until your sister and father get back?" Mom is pensive and I know she is up to something.

"I suspect so. Why?" I ask.

"I think, I may, have a solution to your problem. But don't ask me what it is yet. I need to call your father," Mom says. She gets up, grabs her cell phone and walks out of the room.

**Ana's POV**

I stifle my laugh, looking at back at my son and thinking about my daughter. Phoebe might be Twenty-nine now and Ted is thirty-one, but they still need us. But then again, maybe children always needs their parents. I get on the phone to call Christian and of course, he answers within the first two rings. Mr Control-Freak.

**Christian**: Hey, are you missing me? I know I am missing you.

Christian is terribly playful right now and his voice is so seductive. I know he is suffering a little. Having had the flu for the past four days, has meant that we haven't engaged in our usual activities. I laugh a little

**Ana**: Mr. Grey, you are incorrigible.

**Christian**: I know.

**Ana**: I sure hope, Phoebe isn't right next to you!

**Christian**: She is in the fitting room trying on some clothes, she let me choose for her.

**Ana**: Did Phoebe show you, her idea?

_I was a little worried, how Christian would react to this endeavor. He's still very much dedicated to 'feed the hungry,' but when it came to the safety of his family, that is a whole other story._

**Christian**: You knew about the clinic and you didn't tell me?

_Oh no, my mercurial husband is back! Then again he is never far away._

**Ana**: Christian, Phoebe told me recently. She wanted to know what I thought and get insight, for your reaction. How did you react, actually?

**Christian**: It is not how I reacted that should bother you, Anastasia. Rather, it is how I am going to react, when we are alone, tonight in our bedroom. Don't even think about telling me, to stow my twitchy palm. It isn't going to happen.

**Ana**: I count on it, Mr. Grey!

_I can hear Christian smile, even through the phone._

**Ana**: I have been talking to Ted and there is an issue. But we can kill two birds, with one stone here. I need you to come home with Phoebe, in the next hour, alright?

**Christian**: I can do that. Laters, baby.

**Ana**: Laters.

A couple of hours later, Ted, Hayley, Phoebe, Christian and I, are seated outside. Cooper is within eye-shot, kicking his ball around. Phoebe has told everyone about her plans to open the clinic. Ted and Hayley have also talked openly, about Hayley's wishes to do more with her life

"So here is what we are thinking, Phoebe you need a Director of Finance and Operations. Hayley you have a background in the banking industry and a Degree in Economics. Can you both can solve each others problem?" I ask them. Christian has been rubbing his fingers down my back, massaging me. I know what he is doing.

Phoebe and Hayley both nod and even hold hands, they both agree. "Hayley, it will mean that you will need to be a Board member, but it will give you a lot of flexibility," Phoebe says.

"It's perfect. We ought to start on the grant applications, as soon as possible, as they will take some time to complete," Hayley says enthusiastically.

Later in the evening, after dinner, I go up to my bedroom to shower. The hot water cascades around me, refreshing me. I finally feel my days, suffering from the flu, are behind me. When I turn around, Christian is there. His eyes are dark and his looks, rather forbidding.

"Anastasia, I do think some retribution is in order, for keeping secrets from me…"

**Phoebe's POV**

***Leaving for home now from my parents' house. Do we get to celebrate our anniversary even though it is a little late?***

I press send on my phone to text Michael and he replies immediately.

***Already home and waiting. Never too late to celebrate our anniversary, but I rather enjoy celebrating every day with you. Love you"**

I smile at Michael's text and then commence to drive home as quickly as the speed limit allows. When I arrive back at Escala, I walk in, excited about the future and eager to tell Michael of the events of the past few hours. I see Michael walk into the living room. He has a glass of red wine in one hand and the book he has been reading in his other hand. I remove my shoes and tiptoe, as Michael sits down with his back to the foyer. His wine glass is now on the coffee table and he is fully immersed in his book. I smile at the vision that is Michael Fuller, my husband. Quickly, I surprise him and sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hi. Miss me, Mr. Fuller?" I ask. Michael smiles widely at me. He starts to rub my back and kisses me. His kiss is full of passion and tenderness. I don't think I could ever get enough of his kisses.

"I always miss you, Mrs. Fuller. How did your shopping trip go?" He asks dropping his book, so his full attention is on me.

"It was rather short, actually." Michael raises his eyebrows, confused. "I took Dad to see the clinic." Now, Michael's expression changes completely. It's full of concern and uncertainty. "So, do I prepare for your father to come into my office tomorrow, to get me to change your mind? Because regardless of his opinion, I am completely behind you. you know that," Michaels voice is full of determination. I didn't know I could love him more than I already did, but my love for him has grown over the past six months while he has unequivocally supported my dream of bringing quality healthcare to our city's uninsured children. I grab his hand and squeeze it tightly. I proceed to tell Michael about the afternoon's events. Michael laughs slightly, when I tell him that Dad originally thought we were moving into the building and he listens carefully, as I tell him about my parents support and how Hayley has come on board. I feel myself get excited, just thinking about it all. "Oh, how was your golf game?" I ask, about his afternoon.

"It was decent. My game still mediocre at best, but it was good to just play with my father. I don't know if we will ever get our relationship back to what it once was, but it is a lot better than before," he says, in deep thought. Michael then brushes some loose strands of hair from my face.

"While I was waiting for you, I remembered that I hadn't given you your anniversary gift, yet. Stay here," he tells me with a strong playful tone in his voice. He shifts me slightly, off his lap. Then, he gets up, goes into the bedroom and returns, clutching a box.

"Happy Anniversary," he says softly, placing the box in my hands. I open it slowly to find three matching hair clips with an intricate floral design encrusted with diamonds. I remember that the last ball we attended, I said that I wished I had some decorative hair clips for my hair.

"They are perfect. I love them!" I start to kiss him passionately and sit back on his lap, so I can be as close as possible to him.

"I have one more surprise for you, too," I tell him and he looks at me curiously. I whisper into his ear and an even larger smile grows on his face.

"Really, are you sure? He asks. I can feel the excitement starting to build. He can barely contain himself.

"Absolutely!" I reply

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is reading and especially to those who are reviewing. It really encourages us writers here to keep working. Thanks to Jasmine Garden, who is way too good to me!  
**


	91. Chapter 91: A Changing Landscape

**A Changing Landscape  
**

**Phoebe's POV:**

"_Really are you sure?" he asks. I can feel the excitement starting to build. He can barely contain himself. _

"_Absolutely!" I reply. _

Michael is overjoyed, but then quickly drops his shoulders. "We don't need to. I don't want you to feel pressured into this." Michael's caution is my fault. He knows I plan and strategize endlessly, to ensure our life does go smoothly. I need to stop this, now!

"You haven't. I have been thinking about a house for a while. Having Cooper here this weekend, reminded me that Escala isn't the ideal place for young children. It's time to move, if we want to start a family" I tell him. I never realized until recently, how badly he wants a family. Part of me wants to ask him, if we are ever blessed with a baby girl, would he want to name her after his birth mother? I have mixed feelings, actually.

I look around at the apartment and I am sad at the thought of, potentially, leaving it. Michael and I have only ever lived here and at our Harvard apartment, so moving to a house seems a little overwhelming.

"Your brother gave me the name of a reputable real estate agent. I will contact him tomorrow, for a market update. Do you want to move to the Sound or would you prefer somewhere else?" Michael asks eagerly

"First, I think we should pinpoint a property and then worry about the location. My suggestion is to not inform our families of our search, until we identify a property, or even several properties, that we are willing to consider. I don't want my parents to start searching on our behalf, or suggesting we consider the listed property that adjoins their land."

"It would be convenient for babysitting," Michael laughs slightly, at his attempt at humor. I try hard to give him a serious look, but fail terribly. "On second thought, I seriously I doubt our families are going to want to babysit that many children," Michael says, in deep thought.

_Whoa! wait_ "How many children do you want?" I ask cautiously. Now, I suddenly realize that we have talked about everything else, but this topic.

"I don't know….four? Five, if we're lucky?" he says, shrugging his shoulders with a broad smile on his face.

"FOUR? FIVE? No chance!" I say sharply. I see Michael's hurt and disappointment, at my response and it makes me feel terrible. However, his shocking proposal, almost made me pass out cold. "Michael, I am sorry. I was only thinking, one or two children. We both come from two children families, so I just thought…"

"Two, at the very least!" There is an air of authority in Michael's voice and I nod, wanting to change the subject. I feel tense, and even Michael's tender kiss me doesn't put me at ease, until he puts his arms around me.

"Hey, don't be like this. I'm sorry. I just am so excited about having children with you in the future" Michael says softly, now.

"Trust me. You will want to stop at two, when we have to constantly chase after them. At the same time, they will be trying to sneak into bed, with us," I tell him honestly.

"Bring it on, Mrs. Fuller!" he says, as if it's a challenge.

"House first, then let me open the clinic and in a few months, I will be a Board Certified Pediatrician. Then, I can bring it on"

Just a few weeks later, it's Christmas. We have been granted a Building Permit and finally, start construction on the building renovation. The Permit was approved in record time and regardless of the political support we have, I believe that my father made it all happen so quickly. Hayley has been a godsend in ensuring funding applications were submitted in a timely manner and payments were distributed appropriately. At this point, our funding is projected to sufficiently cover our expenses. Potentially, we may have to contend with a funding shortfall in the coming year. My grandparents have suggested a fundraiser, next year when the weather warms. Just the thought of helping to plan such a large fundraiser, petrifies me.

My alarm goes off at 5am and I struggle to get out of bed. When I sit up, I feel a pair of arms trying to coax me back to bed. "You know, even Santa Claus gets Christmas Day off," Michael says.

"Yes, but Santa doesn't have patients." Michael frowns and narrows his eyebrows. I kiss him softly and he smiles slightly. I have to be at the hospital by 6:30am, but I am off duty by 2pm. Michael will have a quiet lunch with his parents. His sister needed to be in New York this week, so we had an early Christmas with them, on the weekend. After my shift, I intend on meeting my entire family and Michael at my parents' house for Christmas.

I get up, quickly shower and enter the bedroom to get changed. I notice Michael is no longer in bed, but I figure that is my fault because once Michael is awake, he can't go back to sleep. I feel rather guilty now. After getting dressed, I grab my bag and head out into the kitchen. I figure I will just grab a muffin and a very strong coffee to keep me going through the day. Our housekeeper is off for the holidays, as is Markinson, so we only have White around.

Once I hit the kitchen, I find Michael cooking scrambled eggs and toast. He looks at me sideways and grins. Then, Michael places toast and scrambled eggs on a plate and passes it to me, with a glass of orange juice.

"Eat it all," he tells me. I give him a thank you kiss and sit down. A couple of minutes later, Michael joins me, carrying two hot coffees. "So, do you want to tell your parents, about the house we found, or wait? The agent said he could make an appointment for us to see it again, after Christmas," Michael asks.

"I don't think it needs to be a secret. If the subject comes up, then I don't see why not. But, I would prefer to wait, until the four of us are alone" I reason.

"Your parents will be rather excited. This house is one wedding gift they have had to wait a long time to give. Your father is not known to be a patient man." _Truer words have never been spoken. _

I glance at my watch and notice that time is running short. "I better go. I will meet you at my parents' house, later. I have a change of clothes with me and I will shower at the hospital." I get up and kiss him goodbye.

"Hope your day goes well," he tells me. I sigh, knowing exactly what today will bring.

"It's Christmas Day. I know I am going to have children who have fallen off their new Christmas bikes, scooter or trampolines, with possible broken bones," I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"Well then, I will have a nice strong drink for you, when you arrive!"

I smile and head out. White meets me downstairs and drives me to the hospital. "Thanks White and I am sorry that you are working on Christmas."

"It's not a problem, Phoebe. My family is far away and I would rather stay in Seattle. I will meet you when your shift is over and drive you to your parents' house."

"Thank you."

I enter the hospital and the first three hours are very much as I expected, children suffering from injuries as a result of newly acquired Christmas gifts, several with broken bones. I suddenly remember that Cooper is getting his first bike. For a minute, I worry if Ted has provided him with the appropriate safety gear. What am I thinking? Of course, he has. Ted is just as overprotective, as our father.

At 10am, the Nurse Manager kindly offers me a cup of coffee. I sip it while completing paperwork, when I hear my page, "Dr. Grey, report to the ED." I grab my coffee, determined to finish it, before I get the Emergency Department. When I arrive, I am sent to Room 3. My first observation, in reviewing the patient's history is no name is given. _Hum... that means the baby is unaccompanied by a parent or guardian. _I swallow hard. How sad, especially on Christmas.

Upon examination, I agree the male baby presents as four months of age. He has been screaming inconsolably, in a extremely high pitch, but producing no tears. Therefore, I place my hand on his belly and rub softly, just as I used to calm Cooper. The patient reacts positively. I feel the need to hold him close, but I stop myself. I retake his vitals; note his pale color and sunken fontanel. I immediately diagnose the baby with dehydration. I call for the IV Team STAT and order intravenous fluids. Additionally, I order a baby's bottle of pediatric electrolyte solution. However, as expected, the baby refuses all of the nurses' attempts at giving him the bottle. Before giving up, I attempt the bottle and somehow, this little precious baby starts to drink, never taking his eyes off me.

"He rather likes you. This is the first time he has stopped crying, since he arrived," the nurse tells me.

"What's his history? Was he brought in by ambulance?" I ask. I don't risk interrupting my success at getting my little patient to eat, by moving to the computer screen. The key factor in improving his health, is getting him replenished with fluids. The nurse reads the patient's history aloud.

"The baby was found unaccompanied, in the Emergency Department Waiting Room, strapped in an infant car seat, on the floor. The Triage nurse was alerted, when he was discovered crying, with no adult attending to his needs. My heart just breaks, for this innocent little baby.

"He has been abandoned? On Christmas?" I ask. I can feel the knife going through my heart. Then, even though it wasn't professional, I hugged him tightly, as he finished his bottle.

"I will go and get clean diapers and see if I can find him some clean clothes," the nurse says. The baby was finishing his bottle, as the nurse returns.

"I am going to admit him. Would you mind…?"

"Not all doctor. I will bathe him and change him, before he goes to Pediatrics," the nurse replied.

"Thanks. I will be upstairs, when he gets there." As I start to move away, the baby starts to whimper. So, I head back to the baby and put my hand on his chest, "Don't worry little man, this nurse is going to look after you. I will be waiting for you upstairs and will see you soon. We are going to make sure you are well cared for," I say, looking at his deep brown eyes and wondering who would abandon this precious baby on Christmas.

"Baby X," is bought upstairs. I had him assigned to the room closest to the nurse's station. As time allows, I go into his room, feed him and check his vitals. His progress remains steady. I don't know why, but feel so drawn to him, like he's communicating to me, in his own way, that he needs me. When 2pm comes around and I am being replaced by a friend and colleague of mine, Dr. Alexander Watts, we review the "Baby X," case and I ask him to call me, should there be a change in his condition.

"Bye, precious baby. I will be back to tomorrow, to see you. Get some sleep and drink your bottles. Okay?" I bend over and kiss him, another unprofessional move and for the first time, he smiles. I pull myself away from this little boy, wishing it wasn't Christmas, the one day I have to leave the hospital.

I go off duty, shower and change my clothes. White is waiting for me downstairs. As we drive from the hospital to the Sound, my thoughts keep drifting to that special little baby, who is all alone on his first Christmas.

I finally arrive at my parents' house. My dad and grandmother are in front of the house, with Cooper, who is riding his bike. "Slow down, Cooper. It is not a race," I hear my dad call out. Dad is desperately trying to make sure Cooper doesn't run into anything, or hurt himself. There is something so comforting, watching my dad with his grandson. This picture of love and joy, hits me really hard, in comparison to "Baby X's" Christmas. _Why are some people so lucky, while others are not?_ I look at my father knowing he was unlucky, but fortunately, his luck changed. _Maybe that will happen for "Baby X?_

"I'm riding it! I am riding it!" Cooper calls out, so proud of himself. Dad and Grandma are clapping their hands, cheering him on.

I walk over to my father and wrap my arms around him. I long for the comfort, one of his hugs can bring. My father recognizes my low mood and looks at me concerned, "Are you okay, Angel?"

"Yeah, I am. Just long day! I feel like, I am missing all the fun." I didn't want to tell Dad, about my sad experience, especially on a Christmas. I don't want him to think, I am comparing this baby to his childhood, nor do I want him to do the same.

"Hi! Aunty Phoebe!" I hear Cooper call out. He has a huge smile on his face. He waves enthusiastically and stays focused on me. Quickly, he swerves off the blacktop and falls down, thankfully, on the grass. Cooper starts to cry and both my father and I run over to him. Dad gets there first and moves the bike away. He picks up Cooper, gives him a hug and carries him to the steps, where my grandmother is sitting.

"Where does it hurt?" Dad asks him.

"On... my... leg" Cooper says between sobs. I look down and see just a scratch and a little cut.

"Okay, Coop! This is a very small cut and you will be fine." I get my little medical bag out of my Louis Vuitton bag, gosh this thing been handy over the years and get an alcohol wipe and a few band aids. "Cooper you're going to feel a little sting, but this is going to clean it up and make it all better."

"But I don't want it to hurt," he sobs, moving his leg away from me.

"It will only sting, for a second. You should see what happened, when I learned how to ride a bike, without training wheels," I tell Cooper.

Dad smiles, but still cringes a little at that memory.

* * *

**Christians POV**

_Twenty-four years ago, the day after Christmas..._

"_I have my helmet, my elbow and knee pads, Daddy. I'm wearing all of my safety equipment. Not even Ted, uses pads. I even looked at photos of him, at my age and he didn't use them, then either." My little negotiator is at it again and it is scary, how skilled she is it at the age of five. _

"_She's got you there, Christian," Ana says smiling... Ted rides past us and encourages his sister, to get on her bike. _

"_Come on, Phoebe! I bet you can't ride faster than me!" It only takes one look from me and Ted backs down. I only wish I could yield such power over my daughter. Then, maybe she would agree to ride longer, with her training wheels._

_Ana helps Phoebe secure her pads and her helmet. "Okay Daddy, I am ready, or do I need more gear? Or, should I ask Mrs. Jones to wrap me up, like a mummy?" she says terribly sassy, especially for her age. Ana finds a great amount of humor, in our daughter's comment._

_I kneel down, so I am on the same level as my daughter and put my daughter's hands, in my hands. "Phoebe, why did you make that comment, about the mummy?" I appreciate that my daughter is spirited, but I will not allow her to be rude._

"_Uncle Elliot said that."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When I was playing with Ava yesterday, she was riding her bike without training wheels and I said, you were going to teach me how to ride without training wheels. Then Uncle Elliot told me, that you would wrap me up, like a mummy." _Elliot! _ I look at my daughter and nod, so she knows I understand now. I am still rather displeased by the terribly sassy tone in her voice._

_I move closer to my wife and kiss her as I don't want my children to hear us, at the moment. "Our daughter is getting a rather smart mouth, already and she needs to stop listening to her uncle."_

"_I have no idea where she get that smart mouth from," Ana says, innocently and quietly._

_I hold on tightly to Phoebe's bike, as she hops on. She is overjoyed! _

"_Phoebe, tell me where the brakes are?" I start to grill her. I am feeling worse and worse about agreeing to let her try this._

"_Here, at my hands and on my feet. Let's go!" Gosh, she is so eager. She will be grown up and married, before I know it._

"_Wait! Show me, how you use them." Phoebe efficiently shows me how to use them and I feel a little more at ease._

"_Okay, start to pedal." Phoebe starts pedalling, as I hold on tightly to the back of her seat. I need to run, to keep up with her. After several laps of our road, I slowly let go. I feel a real mix of emotion. Part of me is excited that she is successfully pedalling and steering, but the other part of me is aching, as this is yet one more example of outgrowing the need for my help._

_I go over and sit next to Ana, as we watch our two children ride their bikes. She smells so good and I nuzzle my nose, into her hair. "Maybe we can put the kids to bed early and then, we can play with some of our toys," I tell Ana. She giggles at my comment._

"_Still the greatest sound ever," I tell her. She leans over, giving me easy access to her mouth. A split second later, we hear a loud scream and then cry, that makes us both jump. We can see Phoebe on the ground crying, with Ted near her. Ted looks fearful, as he jumps off his bike and moves Phoebe's bike off her. Ana and I both run towards our daughter, who is now crying and calling for her mother._

_Ana picks up Phoebe and immediately, we see blood rushing down her leg. We carry her to the front of the house and look at her leg. She has a several cuts, which are all bleeding. Taylor, who has been close-by, brings us the first aid kit and helps me clean-up Phoebe. The cuts are minor and even I know that I don't need my mother to come over, to have a look. Several Barbie Bandaids later and a lot of cuddles, Phoebe stopped crying and was smiling. _

_Ted has bought Phoebe's bike back, to the front of the house making our daughter beam. She gets up quickly and gets on back on her bike, before either Ana or I have a chance to stop her and bolts-off after Ted. Ana and I sit back, as we listen to them laugh and ride, thankfully, slower than before._

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

"Hey now, where is my big-boy Grandson?" Dad says, coaxing Cooper to comply. "Cooper, I promise it will only sting for a minute and then afterwards, it will be fine. Aunty Phoebe needs to clean the area, so it doesn't hurt, later." Cooper shakes his head vigorously. Dad's lips form a rather hard line and then he whispers something into Cooper's ear. Cooper's smile grows terribly large and he nods.

Within seconds, Cooper has his leg in front of me. I get out the alcohol wipe and disinfect it. I know that it stings and little tears form again, on Coopers face. I then cover the abrasion with two band aids. "There, that should do it," I tell him. Cooper looks up, at his grandfather. Dad nods and Cooper bolts off.

"What did you tell Cooper?" I ask curiously.

"Grandparent's secret." He says seriously.

"Grandparent's secret? Hey?" I look over at my grandmother, kiss her and wish her a Merry Christmas.

"We had a few of those, when you, Ted and Ava were growing up," My grandmother says.

"We had a lot of those. Oh Dad, you wouldn't believe the things we did and ate, while we were at Grandma's and Grandpa's house," I say, teasing my father. Grandma and I laugh softly together, while Dad cocks his head to one side and then shakes his head.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!" I tell him and kiss his cheek, which quickly changes his mood.

"You too angel" Dad says. Mom then comes outside and I go over and hug her.

"Christian we need your help for minute," she says and Dad leaves with her. "Phoebe, Michael, Ava, Jonathon, Ted and Hayley, are downstairs in the heated pool. I am sure there is probably a bathing suit here, of yours."

"I will go down in a few," I say. Both my parents then walk into the house hand-in-hand. I wonder if they know, how comforting it is for me, to see them so in love with each other. I am now left with my thoughts from today at the hospital.

"How was the Christmas Day shift? Lots of broken bones and cuts as usual?" Grandma asked.

"At first there was and then we had an abandoned child." I close my eyes tightly as the memory of the baby's cries surrounds me and haunts me. I tell my grandmother the whole story and she listens carefully.

"Phoebe, one of the greatest challenges of your profession is that at times, you treat the effects of abuse and neglect. It is your professional responsibility, to do the best you can to help your patients, while keeping your chin up," Grandma says wisely.

"But, it was so hard," my voice is strained, as I respond. I feel horribly guilty, knowing I am about to share Christmas with my loving family, while an innocent baby was left alone, in a hospital room.

"Are you two going to come inside, or do we need to bring Christmas out there? We have a three- year-old terribly eager, to open some presents," Grandpa says, after he opens the front door.

"Cary, I think we will come inside. The weather is getting colder and colder." I help my grandmother up. She looks at me and smiles.

"Phoebe, you are a very caring person. You always have been…" My grandmother tells me, trying to comfort me

"Not while I was a teenager. I get told that enough," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Look, what I am trying to tell you, is to focus on the positives and not the negatives of medicine. And most importantly, do not let it destroy what is left of your Christmas Day."

"I will. But Grandma, would you please answer one question? You were working on the day Dad was bought in to the hospital as a four-year-old. Have you ever been able, to get that image out of your mind?" I wondered if I would ever get the image, of that little baby boy, out of my mind.

"No, but that is what makes us human," she tells me. I put my arm around her and walk with my grandmother into the main room where everyone is seated. Michael comes over and wraps his arms around me, kissing me. I hug him tightly, in return. He looks at me concerned.

"I am okay, I will tell you about my shift, later."

"You're late, Phoebe. Michael has been miserable since he got here. He didn't even pose a real challenge doing laps in the pool," Ted says, in his standard brotherly, mocking tone. He is sitting on the couch with Hayley and an over-eager Cooper. I sit down between Michael and Ava. I look at my cousin's ever expanding abdomen. At sixteen weeks, her pregnant belly is very noticeable and she is glowing. With her permission, I put my hand on her abdomen. I can't wait to feel her baby move.

Presents are handed out in the usual Grey grandeur, but the greatest joy was experiencing Christmas through the eyes of Cooper, as he opens his gifts. However, he does frown when he opens up a gift containing clothes. Once all the gifts have been opened and dinner is ready, we all proceed to the dining room. We are treated to an epicurean Christmas dinner and I suddenly realize I haven't eaten all day and how hungry I am. Michael places his hand on my knee and squeezes it lovingly. I look over and him, he mouths _'I love you'._ I mouth back '_I love you'. _I desperately want to be in surrounded by the comfort and security of his arms.

After dinner, we all retire to the main room. Ted is setting up an old Christmas movie for Cooper to watch, when he comes down stairs from his bath. Supposedly, he especially chose one that we enjoyed watching as children, also. My grandparents are waiting for Cooper to come downstairs, so they can go home. Dad has arranged for them to be driven, as it has been a rather long day. Cooper comes downstairs in his new pajamas and hugs his great-grandparents, goodbye.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" my grandfather asks him. Cooper, much to our surprise, shakes his head sadly. We are all taken by surprise, considering the magical Christmas he has been given, his gratitude and his infectious enthusiasm.

"What is it you still want?" My dad asks. I know that he loves to spoil Cooper.

"I was hoping, I would get a new cousin. Then Aunty Phoebe would have a baby in her tummy, at the same time as Aunt Ava and my mommy," Cooper explains. It takes everyone a minute to process Cooper's response.

"Well that's one way to let the cat out of the bag!" Ted laughs. Joy fills the room and all attention is now focused on my brother and his wife.

"We only, just found out this weekend and we didn't realize, a certain little man's, big ears were listening, when we were talking about it," Hayley explains.

"How many weeks are you, then," my mother asks, going over to hug Hayley.

"Only a few weeks," Ted explains. Everyone then gets up and congratulates them. Ted looks over at us and I already know what he is going to say, "So you two, are you going to make Cooper's Christmas wish come true?"

"Ted, stop it. You're well aware that they haven't even found a house, yet," Hayley says, chastising him.

"Well, we have a house, maybe," I say. I so want to hit myself that I just said that out loud. I look at Michael and mouth, 'Sorry.' He smiles and shakes his head, but I know he isn't mad.

An hour later, we are all seated on the large couch, in the main room, drinking wine, coffee or tea. Cooper is quietly lying on the sofa, watching the movie, though his eyes occasionally close. I doubt he will be awake, much longer. Ted, Hayley, Ava and Jonathon, have our full attention.

"We actually thought, we couldn't have any more children. It was a real ordeal attempting to conceive originally and then the pregnancy with Cooper was so precarious, that we never thought it would happen again," Ted explains. Hayley then put her hand, on Ted's hands. They look at each other excitedly and with so much love. "Dr. Greene can't explain it. She just thinks that we have been double-lucky. She is even going to postpone her retirement, until after this baby is delivered. Sorry Phoebe, but Dr. Greene has already reserved the right to deliver this baby,"

"Fine with me! In fact, the last baby I delivered was Cooper," I said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, though I do regard delivering my nephew as my greatest professional moment, ever. "When is the baby due?" I ask.

"August and Phoebe I have spoken to the doctor and she assures me, I can continue my work at the clinic. I want you to know, I am still fully onboard," Hayley says.

"Hayley, it's fine. I do still need your help and desperately depend on it, but your health and your baby's health, come first," I tell her.

Question, after question, are now thrown at Ted and Hayley, plus Jonathon and Ava, concerning their pregnancies. However, I know Dad is dying to ask me about the house.

I excuse myself and ring Dr. Andrew Watts who relieved me this afternoon. He just happens to be one of the five doctors helping to set up the clinic. His mother lost a child due to poor health care, before having him.

**Dr Alexander Watts**: Good evening, Phoebe. I guess you are not calling me, to offer to take over the my shift, so I can go home for Christmas night?

**Phoebe**: Good evening, Alex and sorry, no such offers. My long day-shift was enough for me, today. I am actually calling for an update on "Baby X," admitted during my shift.

**Dr Alexander Watts**: Oh yes, I've followed-up on that patient. I wrote-up his discharge instructions and signed his paperwork.

**Phoebe**: Released? How? To whom?

**Dr Alexander Watts**: The mother turned up and spoke to Social Services. I don't know what happened really, or what transpired, but they released the baby in her custody. It may been an error.

**Phoebe**: What? How can that be? That child was dehydrated, when he came in! We had no I.D. on that baby.

**Dr Alexander Watts**: The baby's name is Xavier Brown, and I know it is exceptional for the baby to be released to the parent who abandoned him, but someone must have given this parent a free pass. They must have believed that the baby will not be in danger. I am sorry, Phoebe.

**Phoebe**: Did you see the mother? What did she look like?

**Dr Alexander Watts**: I only got a glimpse, but she looked fine to me. Young, but nothing remarkable.

**Phoebe**: Okay, thank you.

**Dr Alexander Watts**: Go and enjoy your Christmas, with your family. Trust me. I know I would rather be enjoying a Grey family Christmas, than being here tonight.

**Phoebe**: Goodnight, Alex.

**Dr Alexander Watts**: Night, Phoebe.

I shake off my trepidation over this turn of events and make a strong drink. I hope and pray that the little boy, whose name I just learned, is safe and well cared for. Returning to the main room, I discover that everyone is starting to pack up, to leave. Michael tells me, my parents want us to wait, till everyone has left, so we can discuss the house. At 10pm, everyone has departed and we are left alone, with my parents.

"So where is this property, you have been looking at?" Dad asks.

"Dad, rather than tell you, it would be easier to just show you. It's been a terribly long day, and I am extremely tired. Why don't we call the agent tomorrow and ask for an appointment to tour the property," I suggest.

Two days later, Michael and I arrive back at my parents' house promptly at 9am. Both of my parents are ready to leave, when we arrive.

"Okay you two, where is this property?" Dad asks impatiently. I suspect he has tried to work out, exactly where it is, with no avail.

"Your father is actually asking how far it is from here." My mother states.

"Well, let's go. I think you are going to be rather shocked, by its location. The house itself is perfect. It doesn't need any work and is move-in, ready," I tell them. Dad's lips thin and he runs his hand through his hair.

**Ava's POV**

"Ava, here's the issue," Andrew tells me, pointing at the screen. I haven't informed Phoebe that my brother-in-law is now my obstetrician. Originally, I was seeing my Obstetrician . Then, when my pregnancy became high-risk, I was referred to Andrew, the top Perinatologist in the Seattle area and listed annually, as one of America's Top Doctors in his specialty.

"What, now?" I ask, squeezing Jonathon's hand.

* * *

_Hi All,_

_I got a few reviews from people who thought the story was over. Sorry but there is a lot still to come, though eventually this story will end.._

_Thank you to everyone who reviews and read etc. This story is a labor of love and Jasmine Garden who is amazing!_

_Please review as it always interests me to know what you think._

_Thank you_

_Maria Amore_


	92. Chapter 92: Movin' On

**Movin' On**

**Christian's POV:**

I can't help it. I run my hands through my hair. Phoebe wasn't giving anything away and I wasn't in the mood to relive our recent car trip, where I assumed the clinic site would be their new residence. I am in no mood for being shocked today. Noticing my anxiety, Ana wraps her arm around me, attempting to calm me.

"Okay, we are ready. Let's go," Ana asserted, while shooting me a sharp look, just I have done so many times in the past. To be honest, I am overjoyed that Phoebe and Michael are finally moving. Where they are headed, is the cause of my apprehension.

"I will drive," Michael replied. Phoebe sits in the passenger's seat and Ana and I, take our places, in the backseat. I am tense and out of control, not knowing what to expect. My usual means of relaxation with Ana isn't possible right now. We follow the path of water and surprisingly, within minutes we reach a private road, leading to a house. I immediately note that access to the house is not restricted. Michael and Phoebe will need to install a fence and entrance gate, for security.

"Here we are and Dad, before you say it, I know that anyone can walk up to the house. We can have a security consult, if it will make you feel better," Phoebe reassures me and then giggles at my expense. I cock my head to the side, put off by my daughter's manner. However, I take some solace in knowing that she and Michael are open to modifications.

We arrive at an elegant and modern-looking home. It is smaller than Ted and Hayley's house, but much closer to the ocean. Phoebe has always loved the water. We are greeted by a middle-aged, male real estate agent who greets us at the front door. Even with its modern design, the house has a classical feel and a classic, elegant stairway, as you enter.

"This house was built two years ago. The current owner bought the property, tore down the existing home and brought in an architect to maximize the views. This is a one-of-a-kind spectacular home with beautifully landscaped grounds, and panoramic views of breathtaking sunrises, sunsets and varieties of wetlands wildlife. Two boat slips and a floating dock allow for swimming, boating, and water sports," pitches the real estate agent, as he goes for the sale.

"May we show my parents around the house?" Phoebe inquires. The agent motions for us to go ahead. The house is completely vacant, anyway. We go down a corridor, passing a study and a game room and stop when we reach the great room. The house has an open floor plan and it reminds me of Escala. A set French doors opens onto a magnificent, large stone patio, a potential alfresco dining area and a luscious backyard. The ocean views are stunning.

"Mom and Dad, come here," Phoebe called. "Can you see that building, there?"

"Yes?" Ana answered.

"Well, it's intended as a guest house, but we could convert it for security." It seems as if Phoebe is checking-off a list, of my requirements. Hhhmmm… She has never been so cooperative, ever.

On one side of the house, is a very spacious and well-equipped epicurean kitchen. Then, we go through a door that leads to formal dining room. Upstairs, are four bedrooms with private bathrooms and another multi-purpose room that could serve as a library. Phoebe and Michael remain downstairs, while Ana and I look around.

"Mr Grey, you have to admit, it is a perfect house. Close-by and with some minor renovations, it's perfect," Ana whispers.

"Yes, but why? Ever since Phoebe was sixteen, she has rarely, willingly conformed to my wishes. Why now, at the age of twenty-nine, when she has more than enough right to say, 'No!'" I'm surprised she hasn't refused security tailing her, now," I mumble, confused.

"Are you two alright? You have been up here, for some time." Phoebe and Michael are now at the door. I look at my daughter flabbergasted.

"Your father and I are fine. Michael and Phoebe, it's a beautiful home. Is this the home that you want?" Ana inquires.

"Yes. Definitely. We want to put an offer on it, today," Michael beams.

"Go talk to the agent. I will come with you," Ana affirms, leaving Phoebe alone with me. Once we are alone, Phoebe walks over and stands next me.

"What are you thinking, Dad?

"Honestly?" Phoebe nods cautiously. It is hard not to smirk at my daughter's cautious response. "I am thinking, the house is perfect. It is very close-by, which I like." Phoebe almost rolls her eyes, but stops herself. "My only concern, is that you have always tried to exert your independence from my influence. I would have thought, you would just ask for Escala, or maybe want to move to Bellevue instead."

"I did think about Bellevue, but then decided against it. Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan live nearby to Grandma and Grandpa, so there isn't a need. Plus, I think I have matured just enough, to see the benefits of being geographically close my Mom, Dad and Brother. Also, Ava isn't far away."

"I thought that you and Michael would want to build a house. Though, this house is perfect," I reassure Phoebe.

"We did want to build. But, with my responsibilities of building the clinic, getting it operational and Michael's workload, I didn't want to add the monumental stress of building a home."

"I agree. So, are you and Michael pregnant?" I ask, my daughter, bluntly. She looks shocked and her jaw falls wide open.

"Dad! No! I wish everyone would stop pushing the idea. Why would you even say that?" Phoebe retorted, looking appalled.

"You have been so hesitant to move out of Escala. I just thought..." I shrug my shoulders. Four days later, we receive confirmation that their offer has been accepted. I quickly wrote a check and the house will be theirs and they can move in a few weeks .

**Ava's POV**

"Ava, here is the issue," Andrew points at the screen. I haven't told Phoebe that my brother-in-law is now my obstetrician. Originally I had my usual doctor, but he referred me to Andrew, a Perinatologist, when my pregnancy became high-risk.

"Okay, what now?" I ask, gripping Jonathon's hand. I don't remember ever being so scared. I really want my mother. She and I had once been so close, but since Dad's death and her reentering the dating scene, we've drifted apart, a little. We still love each other, dearly, but our relationship just hasn't been the same.

"Get dressed. I'll meet you in my office and we can talk further. Jonathon, please help my sister-in-law!" Andrew says lovingly. I know he is concerned, but trying to be positive.

"Don't worry Ava, everything is going to be fine. Andrew will make sure of it," Jonathon insisted. We hurry into Andrew's office, to hear the diagnosis.

"Ava, you have Placenta Previa. Your placenta is growing at the lowest part of the womb and covering all of the opening to the cervix. Your birth canal is blocked, and even though you still have five months to go, I will monitor this complication closely. In the third trimester, the placenta could very well move to the top of the womb," Andrew stated methodically and compassionately.

"Andrew, you don't need to sugar-coat things for me. It doesn't always correct itself, does it?" I ask, with tears in my eyes.

"No, I am sorry to report. But, there are many steps that we can take to significantly increase your chances of a positive outcome. Ava, I am going to prescribe bed rest, with no sexual relations." Both Jonathon and I are shocked and look at the floor, but I think Andrew is embarrassed that he just told his brother that he has to abstain from sex.

"I need to stay in bed for months and just lie there? Are you serious?" I ask. "No social events? No yoga? I have the ball that I am helping Phoebe organize with my Grandparents to benefit the clinic she is opening." Andrew looks a little uncomfortable when I mention Phoebe, but acts casually. I want to hit myself for making Andrew uncomfortable, but then again, he hasn't seen her for almost three years. In addition, now he has been married for over a year.

"Ava, if you can sit down, then it may be okay, but it isn't a daily recommendation. Bro, you may have a challenge on your hands, keeping Ava from not overdoing it."

"I will just tie her down to the bed, if need be," Jonathon exclaims, making them both laugh at my expense.

"Ava, I want to get you to a least thirty-six weeks, at that point, I may recommend delivery. As your pregnancy progresses, I will be weighing the risk of hemorrhaging against early delivery of your baby. I may need to hospitalize you, to monitor you and my first nephew or niece."

"I understand," I tell him. I put my hand on my abdomen and rub my little baby.

"If you start to bleed, then you need to call me, and come to the hospital immediately." Andrew takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the next part. "Your biggest risk is that severe bleeding can be life-threatening to you and your baby. If you do experience severe bleeding, your baby may need to be delivered early, before major organs, such as the lungs, have developed. So let's play it safe. Okay?!"

We walk out hand-in-hand, sombrely. "Jonathon?"

"Yes?" he asks, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I think I want my mother."

**Phoebe's POV:**

"You are up early, for a Saturday?" Michael questions me. I have been awake, for a couple of hours already, lying in bed, staring the ceiling as my mind keeps idling. The clinic, moving next week, what ever happened to Xavier (originally known as baby X) and now, Ava.

"I am worried about Ava. One of the worst things about being a doctor, is knowing exactly what could happen." I cringe at the thought.

"But being a doctor also means, you know that Ava can be treated," Michael offers sympathetically. He sits up and wraps his arm around me, pulling my head to his chest. Instantly, I feel comforted and before I realize it, I start to fall back to sleep.

When I wake up, my head is still on Michael's chest. I'm in his arms and he is looking at me. I see so much softness in his eyes that I could melt. "What time is it, now?" I ask, somewhat unsure.

"It is 7:30am. You only feel asleep for ninety minutes. I wish you had slept more. You don't sleep enough anymore." Even though Michael is telling me with love and concern, I feel like I am being chastised and tense up a little.

"Are you still worried about that baby, from the hospital on Christmas Day?" I sigh, then frown at the question. Michael grips me tighter. I haven't mentioned it to anyone, but I looked up the baby's medical record and even had Markinson check out the parents. He reported that the family had moved away and were now living with family members. I took some comfort that there would be more people to care for the baby.

"No," I lie. "I want to go see Ava today. She said that she is willing to have people over, now. I miss her and it's been three weeks since she was diagnosed. Plus, I have something for her."

"Sounds like a plan, after breakfast!"

I knock on Ava's bedroom door and enter, just like we did as kids. Neither of us, was overly concerned with invading the other's privacy. Over the past twenty-nine years, we confided in each other, so nothing was secret.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask.

"Becoming more and more whale-like, every day!" Ava pats the side of her bed. I slip out of my shoes and join her.

"Where is Michael?" she asks.

"He is with Jonathon watching the Mariner's game. Then, I hope Michael can convince Jonathon to go out for lunch and a round of golf. This way, we can enjoy the whole day together," I say, gripping her hand.

"You look really tired. Are you alright?" Ava asks concerned.

"Yes. I am fine. I have just been busy. I hate moving. We get the keys on Monday and we have the new furniture, mattresses and bedding scheduled to be delivered during the week. We will officially move-in, one week from today. And, shouldn't we be worried about whether YOU are alright?"

"I am fine. Don't worry, I have Jonathon, my mother, your parents, my in-laws and our grandparents fussing over me, plus an over-protective doctor, who makes house calls," Ava says, shrugging everything off. "I was a little concerned how you would react, when you found out that Andrew is my doctor now, but…"

"Ava, it's fine. In fact, I'm glad you did. Andrew is widely regarded as the state's top doctor for high-risk pregnancies and he will ensure you receive quality care. If you hadn't gone to him, I would have recommended it. He and I never had a relationship. I am happily married to Michael and Andrew is now married himself, I understand."

"So will you visit me, when they decide to put me in the hospital?" Ava asks.

"Of course, but that won't happen for a while and in the meantime, I will be living closer to you and Ted. I plan on being the world's greatest Aunty and occasional babysitter."

"Good, and I won't have to fight city traffic to visit you anymore. I wish we could go shopping. I so desperately want to be able to shop for the baby's furniture and the baby's clothes, but the likelihood of that happening is pretty low. My mother and your mom are going to do the baby's room for me. However, they will give me final approval. I have been surfing the internet and am going to give them detailed instructions." Ava is in her element.

"Do you want me to help them?" I offer.

"No, but I want you, to help keep me sane. At least I can still write, but the actual thought of being confined to bed, or sitting for so long, is horrid."

"Plus, the no sex order," I add, giggling.

"Let's not even go there, little cousin!" Ava chastises.

"I am only five months younger than you!" I reply. "So besides entertaining you with my endless wit, I do have something else for you. I made it, when I found out about your condition." I pull out a disk from my bag.

"What is it?" Ava asks, as she opens and pulls out three disks..

"It's copies of home videos from when we were kids. I found them at my parents' house and made copies of them. Watch the first one. It starts with our joint Christening." We both watch it on Ava's laptop.

"Oh my, look at us. We are wearing matching antique-style gowns," Ava squeals.

"They were a gift from our father's grandparents, our great-grandparents. You see them sitting next to our grandparents," I show Ava. Neither Ava nor myself remember them much, but we do recall them dotting over us and Ted, at very young ages, before they both passed away. Ted remembers them well.

"Look at our parents. They look so young and I have to admit, they aged very well," I point out.

We spend the next couple of hours, watching more home videos. There are birthday parties, Christmas and Easter celebrations and videos of us as children. In the last disk, was some footage that one of our friends took at Ava's bachelorette party.

"That was a great weekend. Oh, look at me. I was so skinny!" Ava laments, now rubbing her rather round stomach."

"You're pregnant! Of course, you are going to be bigger!" I said, rolling my eyes and refocusing my attention back to the laptop.

"Hey, Phoebe. Wake up!" I open my eyes and find that both Ava and I have fallen asleep. Ava is still asleep, as Michael and Jonathon stand over us. I get up and stretch, allowing Michael to keep me upright. We walk out of the room quietly, to not wake Ava.

As the next few months progressed, life settled down. Ava's pregnancy had proceeded uneventfully and she was now at thirty-six weeks. Furthermore, even Hayley's second pregnancy was going smoothly. The clinic had opened and even though the start up was difficult, the overwhelming support I received from family, in addition to the private and public sector was validation of my efforts. Michael and I had settled into our new home and as much as I was concerned, it quickly felt like home. My previous fears of everything changing, filtered away.

Little did I know, that life as I know it, was about to change! My preconceived ideas of the world that I was in, would be challenged...

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for reading. I have some rather life changing events coming.. So looking forward to writing it! Once more many thanks to Jasmine Garden for editing_

_Please review… _


	93. Chapter 93: Paging Doctor Flynn…

_Authors Note:_

_Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. I got several PM's and reviews in the last chapter asking if I was going to kill off Christian Grey or Ana Grey. Whilst I respect the authors that I have adopted this plot line, I am not planning on killing off any of them._

_Please review once you read this chapter._

_Thank you Maria_

* * *

**Paging Doctor Flynn….**

**Phoebe's POV**

_Two years in the future…_

"Phoebe, I have to say that I am surprised to see you in this office," Dr. Flynn states. Even though I have met him on many occasions throughout the years, he feels a little like a stranger now. Maybe it is due to the setting and how regal he appears in his carefully decorated office, but it definitely feels odd. I am not sure how to approach this situation. I never thought I would find myself here.

"My father once asked me to come and see you when I was sixteen, but I preferred to work on keeping the lines of communication open with my parents," I said sighing. If only communication had worked this time.

"But you're not a teenager anymore, are you? While I know your dad has accepted you must make your own decision, he is concerned about you. Nonetheless, now it is really about you, your relationship with your husband and the shape of your family. I understand your perfectionist tendencies, and your desire to organize and plan," Dr. Flynn says, acknowledging his comprehension of the situation.

"Dr. Flynn, I know you see my parents. My father can't contend with his lack of control, over this decision of mine. Michael is struggling, because this issue hits too close to home for him. My mother desperately wants to support me, but she's uncertain, also. My purpose in seeking your help, may only be to appease my family," I blurt out.

"So, are there any other reasons you're here? As a physician, you well know that you are wasting time, for both of us, if you are here to please others, or if you have already made your decision. " Dr. Flynn looks up at me, from his iPad, where he has been taking notes. "You don't need to hear your family's opinion on the matter, from me. I have known your parents for years, it is important to keep in mind, they love you unconditionally. Your father has a very strong, natural instinct to protect you that originates from his own unmet needs as a child, but it is your choice. Personally Phoebe, I don't think you are struggling to make a decision. I believe the source of your uncertainty is your desire to have the unwavering consensus of your family. Simply put, you fear making a mistake, by making the wrong choice."

What an outlandish thing for him to say. I'm here to discuss the issues, not to be overwhelmed with guilt. I am frustrated already. The events of the past two years have been among my greatest challenges and now, I find myself at a crossroads. I would be mad at him, if he wasn't right.

"I haven't made up my mind. I wish I had!" I say, throwing up my hands and letting my guard down. "How many of my family members have you seen, so far?"

"Only your father, but I usually see him once a month, as you know. So let's back up and start at the beginning. What are the events that left you confronted with the decision that burdens you?" Dr. Flynn inquires.

"I guess I would go back to the night Ava's baby was born..."

_**Present time!**_

It is pitch dark when the phone rings. My heart beats rapidly and I don't even need to look at the caller ID. I know it is the hospital. Ava was admitted just a few hours ago, with spotting. Since she is beyond thirty-seven weeks now, most likely the decision will be made to deliver her baby. As soon as I became board certified as a Pediatrician, she requested that I attend her C-section. It required negotiation, but NorthWestern Hospital approved her request. With the tenacity of my cousin, my grandmother's stature in the medical community, our family's influence and most likely Andrew's support, it was approved. Even if my presence just kept Ava calm, we were prepared to do anything we needed, to gain the proper approvals for her.

"Dr. Phoebe Grey. I will be right over," I state professionally.

"What's happening?" Michael asks me, concerned.

"They are prepping Ava for a C-section. She had experienced more spotting, but it has stopped. However, they are not taking any chances. I need to get to the hospital, immediately." I quickly throw on some clothes, as Michael calls White upstairs. He is an amazing driver and will get me to the hospital quickly .

"Do you want me, to come with you?" Michael asks.

"No, but stay near the phone. Ava and Jonathon haven't told anyone that she was admitted a few hours ago, as she didn't want to worry anyone." I race out of the apartment. Since it is past 2am, there are very few cars on the road and we are able to make great time.

I prep for Ava's surgery, rather than go see her, first. Time is a factor. Once I enter the OR, I see Andrew getting organized. I wonder if the two of us, really are the most appropriate physicians for this case, as we are personally invested. The hospital administrators must have been crazy to allow this exception. Maybe my father has offered a large contribution, so Ava can be comforted knowing we are here.

They wheel Ava through the doors, having already had her epidural. Jonathon is comforting her, but it evident that the concerns from the past months are culminating now. Jonathon and I acknowledge each other with an awkward smile.

"Don't worry Ava, we will have the baby out in no time. I am here and so is Phoebe," Dr. Andrew says, reassuring her. I go over and kiss her on the cheek, through my mask. Somehow, we have a calming effect. Then, I observe, waiting for the baby to be delivered.

Andrew looks at me, before he starts and nods. He commences the surgery, assisted by his team. Silently, I pray that she will not experience hemorrhaging. I look at Andrew and he is focused on the task at hand. I don't envy his position, as his emotions must be haunting him. A few minutes later, I walk towards Ava, so I am besides her. I know the baby's delivery is imminent. Before I can even blink my eyes, the baby is born and fills the room with a loud cry.

"It's a girl!" Andrew calls out. "Come! Cut the cord, Dad!"

Extreme joy and relief is palpable. I wrap and clean the baby, and let Ava hold her little princess. Both she and Jonathon have tears of joy and relief, in their eyes. I quickly look over at Andrew. He and I are desperately trying to remain professional and hold back our emotions.

"I will return her to you soon, I just need to take a look at your baby," I tell Ava. I pick up the baby that I plan on spoiling terribly. I check her Apgar and weight. Upon examination, she appears to be healthy and gets a 9. I start her medical record, and I have to stop at the baby's name. When I look up to ask Ava and Jonathon if they have chosen a name, I realize that I have been so immersed in my work, I wasn't aware of the crisis at hand.

"She is still bleeding," Andrew calls out. He is sweating and working frantically. I am overcome with fear due to my grave concern for Phoebe's condition. I was well aware that she was high-risk for a post-partum hemmorage due to the placenta previa.

Everyone moves quickly. The anesthesiologist gives Ava oxygen and quickly inserts two more IV lines. Pitocin, is pumped into her to help stop the hemmoraghing. Andrew works quickly and diligently, doing everything he can, while as the pediatrician, I look after the precious newborn and watch as my only cousin's life, hangs desperately in the balance.

"It's stopped!" Andrew calls out.

"Okay, Ava. We have your hemmoraghing under control. You have lost quite a bit of blood, and we are transfusing you now. You're in a good place now and I'm very optimistic that your complications are behind us." Ava looks pale, but her color returns, as her hemoglobin rises with the transfusion. I carefully hand the baby to Jonathon. Ava is too weak, to hold the baby, at the moment.

Andrew stands next to me and admires his new niece. "Do you have a name?" he asks.

"Yes. Mackenzie Katherine," Jonathon tells us. I complete the medical record with the baby's name and smile when I type the middle name. I know my Aunt Kate is going to love it. After spending some time in Recovery, Ava and her baby are taken upstairs. I stay to complete my report and regroup. Andrew looks spent.

"You okay?" I inquire.

Andrew leans on the wall and slides down till he is sitting down. "That was the scariest procedure I have ever done. I should never have agreed to be her doctor. I am her brother-in-law. I am Jonathon's brother... that's my niece... What if I couldn't have stopped the bleeding?... What if I was unable to deliver the baby safely?"

"Andrew, snap out of it. Without your expertise, we probably wouldn't be enjoying such a good outcome." I look up and try to not get emotional. Things could have easily gone south, fast. I get down on the ground with him and start to weep a little. We just sit there, in silence, for a little while. There is no one scheduled for the OR, so we are alone.

"I am sorry about the letter, the incident in the elevator and the mess I created. I was wrong," Andrew confesses.

"Thank you. I am also sorry. At the time, I acted inappropriately." We both nod and for the first time in years, I feel comfortable in his presence. "So, now you have a niece and I have a new cousin. She is a very special baby."

"Yes, she is." he agrees, with a smile.

"Have you and your wife, had any children?" I inquire.

"No, but children would be nice," he responds.

"What about you?" he asks. Before I can answer, we hear voices approaching, as another patient is being rushed in.

It is 4am, by the time I get upstairs to see Ava. I exit the elevator and immediately see Michael, sitting in the waiting room, with a thermos in his hand. He stands and wraps his arms around me, when I arrive.

"I thought you could use some coffee," he offers.

"How long have you been here?"

"About an hour. I laid in bed worrying about you and Ava. So I got up, made coffee and came here. I wanted to be here, in case you needed me."

"What on earth did I ever do to deserve you?" I wonder aloud, as I relish the safety of his arms.

"You can thank me, later. First, how did everything go?" he asks concerned.

"There was a period of postpartum hemmoraghing and it got dicey, but all is well, now. Ava required blood transfusions after her acute period. The baby is gorgeous. It's a little girl. I am actually going to see Ava right now. Come with me. We will ask them if they want visitors."

I check with the new parents, they are excited to see me and invite Michael in. Ava is sitting up, with more color than the sheets, now.. Jonathon is holding their precious little baby. Both are beaming with happiness.

"Congratulations!" we both tell them. I hold Ava's hand, while tears run down my face.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything is fine," Ava points out.

"I am just overjoyed and relieved that you had such a positive outcome." I wipe the tears from my face. "Never scare me again!" I chastise her, lovingly.

"Well, I have always liked to cause a stir, as you should know by now," Ava says. No matter what has transpired, she is still as sassy as ever!

"Do you want to hold her," Jonathon asks. He passes Mackenzie into Michael's willing arms. We both sit down and marvel at her, as she peacefully sleeps. She has a light brushing of blond hair and fair skin. I know her eyes are blue from attending the birth, though this color may change as she gets older. Michael looks lovingly at her and then we both look at each other.

"She is perfection!" Michael comments.

"When are you going to announce your baby's arrived?" I ask.

"We will call both of our families at 7:30am. We probably will just send text messages to our friends, sometime midmorning. We are going to request that only family visit us today, though"

"Well, you are going to be bombarded from both sides of the family, so I think we should leave and let you all get some sleep, but call us, if you need anything. We will come back for more Mackenzie cuddles, soon." I go over and kiss Ava and Jonathon goodbye, as Michael hands back the baby.

When we arrive home, I go straight upstairs and head for the bedroom. I now realize that I was running on adrenaline and I am exhausted. I have a quick shower, throw on a shirt and then jump into bed. A minute later, Michael joins me in bed. He wraps his arms around me. This is my favorite sleeping position. When I feel Michael's body close to mine, I can feel how much he loves me and how much I love him. I can sleep like this, regardless, of what is going on in the world.

"Relax and go to sleep. You had little sleep before the hospital called. I will join you," Michael whispers softly, into my ear. How could I not relax with Michael so close to me and with his arms around me?

"Michael," I say yawning

"Yes, Phoebe?"

"I am ready for us to start having children." Michael grips me tighter. He is so excited that I can feel it and sense his smile.

"Are you sure?" he asks cautiously. I turn around, so we can look at each other.

"Yes, I am sure." I look him in the eyes and smile. Michael kisses me passionately, over-the-moon with happiness. It was the one thing, he had been forced to be patient about.

"I desperately wish you weren't so tired right now," he says, with excitement and concern. Michael's need to care for me and his desire for children, come to a head that day.

"I am not that tired," I inform him, as I kiss him. I run my hand through his chest hair, as I try to suppress a yawn.

"Yes, you are. Go to sleep, or else" Michael warns.

"Or else, what?" I ask. Michael then gives me a sharp whack, on my backside.

"That. Go to sleep! You get sick when you don't sleep." Michael kisses me and holds me even tighter.

"Fine, I will go to sleep, but the one thing you should know," I pout.

"What is it?" he grumbles.

"I stopped taking my contraceptive pill, over four weeks ago."

**Ava's POV:**

It is 10am. We have called all family members and texted our friends. I am lying in bed, unable to get up, due to my C-section and have strict instructions to rest. Jonathon has run home, to get a change of clothes and pick-up my hospital bag. In the shock of last night, we left home without it. I'm still groggy and tired, but I am so happy about my little girl.

"Are you awake?" I look over and see my mother.

"Yeah. Come in," I tell her. I smile, knowing that she is here. She comes over and gives me a big hug and a kiss.

"How are you? Are you alright?" she worries.

"Mom, I am fine. I may have to throw out some of my very small bikinis, but I am fine." Both my mother and I laugh. "Have you seen the baby, yet?"

"Yes, I went to the nursery. She looks so much like you, when you were born. She is as perfect as you were."

"Mom, I am sorry that I haven't been….."

"Ava you don't need to," my mom interrupts.

"Yes, I do, Mom. I haven't been as respectful as I should have been." I am so ashamed of myself now, especially now that I have a daughter. "I really loved Dad. I still do, to this day. You were always so in love, playful and witty that I could never imagine you two not being together." I wipe a few tears from my eyes and I can tell that my mother is desperately trying not to cry, also.

"When Dad died, it hurt so much. It was so sudden, that I made a monument out of his memory and desperately wanted everything to stay the same, regardless of the fact that it wasn't. I miss him, so much."

"So do I." Mom remarks sadly, as she wipes a few tears away, now.

"When you started to date again, I hated it. I love you, but I disliked the fact that you were with someone other than Dad. I even got mad at Uncle Christian, Aunt Ana, Aunt Mia, my grandparents, everyone! I couldn't believe they supported you dating and were not angry." I take a deep breath.

"Ava, I loved your father and I still do. Years ago, we agreed that should something happen, the person left behind should continue living and seek happiness, again. Oh how I wish your father was alive. He would be so proud!" Deep down, I knew all of this, but it meant a lot coming from my mother.

"I know and I am sorry. I am sorry that I haven't supported you. I feel horrible because regardless of every stupid thing I have done, you have always supported me," I sigh deeply. I suddenly feel relieved, that I have shared my feelings. "Mom, I am sorry. I have always loved you, even though at times, it may not have felt like it. I promise to respect your wishes and I want you to be happy."

"Oh Ava," Mom grabs my hand and kisses me on the cheek. We both start to cry, a little, now.

"Are you two up for a little visitor, because I have a hungry little girl here," the nurse asks, as she wheels Mackenzie into the room. Her eyes are open and they show a deep blue color. She has two fingers in her mouth, already. The nurse picks her up and passes her to me. I start to feed her. After twenty minutes, Mackenzie finishes. I pass her to my mother, who proceeds to burp and cuddle her.

"I really love that you named her after me," my mother smiles. It only felt right to give my daughter her grandmother's name. I had my maternal grandmother's name for a middle name, Phoebe had our paternal grandmother's name and other family members had family names, also.

I am really glad that she got her before anyone else. Soon after, Jonathon returns, just in time for some more visits from our family members,

**Phoebe's POV:**

I wake up and its midday. I can't believe I have slept away half the day, but Michael was right, I really needed the sleep. He must have, too, as he is still fast asleep. I peel my body, away from his and enter the bathroom.

I start to think about my confession to Michael. _"I stopped taking my contraceptive pill, over four weeks ago." _It hits me that if I have stopped the pill and I haven't had a cycle in over four weeks, and then maybe I am pregnant, already. I call White to embarrassingly request a trip to drug store. I give him a list, even though I only really need the pregnancy test. I add other items hoping it will divert attention from the real purpose of the trip, but I doubt I will be successful in fooling White.

White returns quickly, smiles at me but doesn't say a word, as he hands me the bag from the drugstore. Then, I race into the bathroom as Michael is still asleep, but I know that he won't be for long. I start the test, then put it down and wait for the results. The instructions say it will take three minutes, the longest three minutes of my life! I sit on the edge of the bathtub and wait. Of course, Michael enters the bathroom before the time is up. I look up at him silently.

"Are you alright?" Michael asks. I look towards the bathroom bench and his eyes follow mine. His jaw drops, as he looks back at me...

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think..._


	94. Chapter 94: Turning Points

**Turning Points**

**Phoebe's POV:**

"A pregnancy test?" Michael is standing in stunned silence. His facial expression is unreadable. Then, Michael sits next to me and places his hand on my knee. "How long do we have to wait?" he asks hesitantly. My phone's alarm sounds, before I can even answer his question.

"It's time!" Both of us just sit there, anxiously looking at each other. Michael runs his knuckles over my jaw and gives me his award-winning smile. I kiss him softly, needing to feel his lips on mine.

"Do you want me, to check the test?" he asks.

"I can do it." I stand up and slowly move towards the bench. It is only a few feet away, but it feels like I need to run a marathon to get the results. Two stripes means you are pregnant, one stripe and you're not. I look at the test and let the results sink in. Michael stands up quickly and comes over to me.

"It's negative, I am not pregnant," I tell him, unemotionally. Then, I sigh and look down. I don't want Michael to see my disappointment, nor do I want to see his. Michael wraps his arm around me and lifts my chin with his right hand.

"Hey, don't be upset. We haven't really even been trying and now, we'll get to do the fun part and try to get you pregnant." Michael starts to kiss my neck. "And, I am so looking forward to trying." I giggle at Michael's audacity, while savouring his touch and kiss.

"We haven't been trying, but we have sex like twice a day"

"I can do it more," Michael says, winking at me. Laughing, I shake my head at him, aware of how much I really love him.

"You're not disappointed?" I ask him.

"Well, to be honest, I am a little but I wasn't expecting this scenario, when I entered the bathroom. Why did you think you were pregnant? Have you had any symptoms?"

"I haven't experienced any real symptoms, but since I stopped taking the pill four weeks ago and I haven't had my cycle yet, I thought that just maybe. I don't know. I guess it was wishful thinking," I shrugged. Deep down, I just wanted everything to happen quickly, a Grey family trait.

"I think we should start right now. Don't you agree, Mrs Fuller? Come back to bed with me," he requests and I follow willingly.

* * *

_**Dr Flynn's office, Two years in the future:**_

"So, did you want to have children, then?" Dr. Flynn inquires.

"It felt right to have kids then. Michael had been patient. We had our house. The Clinic was operational and I passed my Boards. I wanted to grant Michael his wish."

"You haven't answered my question. Did YOU, WANT to have children?" Dr. Flynn repeats his question with emphasis.

"Yes. Yes, I did, though I wonder if I wanted to make Michael happy more at the time, but I did want to! Though I was scared also"

"You remind me so much of your father, when he was younger" Dr. Flynn says pensively.

"How?" Dad is always in control, unlike myself right now.

"No matter. Tell me what happened next?"

"You want me to tell you about the sex Michael and I had?" I grinned at my comment. I'm well aware that was not Dr. Flynn's intent, but I couldn't resist the opportunity to tease him.

"Only, if you do," Dr. Flynn states professionally. I sit back and wonder if my father ever discussed sex with the doctor. "Phoebe, you know what I mean."

"The next day at the clinic, everything changed." I close my eyes and realize that I should have done something there and then. That very day, I shouldn't have waited.

* * *

"Good morning, Dr. Grey," greeted Alice, our receptionist from the clinic. Our State aid, had generously funded a receptionist, a nurse and three doctors. We had hired two full time doctors, while Dr. Alexander Watts and I worked part-time in order to keep up our hospital hours. The three doctors that helped us set up the clinic, also worked here, doing their clinic hours here, rather than at the hospital's clinic. Regardless, we were planning a formal fundraiser, a charity ball, to fund an additional doctor and registered nurse, to meet the increasing needs of the community and create an endowment.

"Morning, Alice. How has the early morning been?" I look at the waiting room and realize that I needn't have asked.

"Busy. The waiting room is packed," she reports.

"I better get to it, then," I grab the next file and look at the name and I am forced to take a deep breath. "Xavier Brown," I call out. My eyes dart around the room, looking for Baby Xavier.

An elderly woman, approximately sixty years of age, stands up, as does a little boy. I wonder, is that the little boy I admitted on Christmas Day? How, in the hell, the hospital let that precious little baby boy be released, is still beyond me. I start to think that maybe it isn't that little baby. This boy is now walking and talking a little. "Baby X," would only have been nine-months-old, now.

"Right this way, follow me," I instruct the woman with the little boy, leading them into the exam room. I pull-up the medical records quickly, but there is little information provided.

"Good morning, I am Dr. Grey. Are you the patients mother," I begin my inquiry.

"No, I am his grandmother. His mother's current address is unknown," she responds. I record my notes by typing them into the medical record, making it look official, so my questions seem routine.

"And the boy's father?" The woman laughs at my question.

"Gone. He gave up his parental rights at his birth. He wanted Xavier adopted, but my stubborn daughter didn't. Then she up and went, and abandoned him, again. I'm his legal guardian," she rants.

"I don't understand. Please explain." I know my questioning may soon be suspicious, but I needed to know, for my own sake.

"Xavier was first abandoned at a hospital, some months back. We had to lie to the hospital, to have him returned to us and at that time, I managed to get my daughter to move in with me. Poor baby, he was insanely small. He is much bigger now. But my daughter took-off again, a few months ago."

"In what hospital was he seen?" I ask, knowing that the answer to this one question, would be definitive.

"Seattle University, but Social Services has all that information, if you need it. They won't leave us alone," she growls, annoyed.

"Why is that? Aren't you now Xavier's guardian?" My curiosity about whether this child was the same baby I cared for on Christmas Day, has now been replaced with a deep need to know what has transpired with Xavier, in the intervening months.

"Yes, but I am not in the best shape to care for a thirteen-month-old. They are likely to place him into foster care." I am shocked, that that Xavier is now thirteen-months-old. Therefore, when I saw him, he was eight months old, but presented much younger. Damn, I missed the "Failure to Thrive" diagnosis. We had no information on him and we were all convinced he was only four months. He must have suffered from neglect. My heart breaks.

"How can I help Xavier?" I refocus on the little boy in front of me. His dark brown eyes are the same, but his lovely brown hair has grown and his skin has an olive tinge.

"Xavier has had a bad cough and has had some heavy breathing," the grandmother reports. I listen to his chest and hear the congestion.

"How long has he been coughing like this?"

"About a week," she answers.

"I am concerned about his chest. He is going to need antibiotics. I am going to give you a two week supply, but I want you to bring him back in two weeks, so I can listen to his chest. I will make sure that I, personally, am here to see him." I really don't want him to leave, but I have no legal grounds to keep him here. He isn't malnourished and Social Services is monitoring his case. I gave him a thorough examination, to rule out other illnesses. He checked-out and reluctantly, I let him leave.

I call my contact in Social Services, to inquire about Xavier Brown's case. She confirms they have been monitoring his case, closely, as his mother had gone missing, on several occasions and his living conditions were deficient. I decided to wait two weeks, to follow-up with Xavier's condition, before I add anything else to the report.

Two weeks later and the whole day goes by with no sign of Xavier and his grandmother. I double and triple check the lists, to no avail. It is 4:00pm and I should be leaving by now, but I can't. I call Michael, to inform him that I will be late.

**Michael**: Hey there, gorgeous. Want me, to pick you up from the clinic? I have been missing you today.

**Phoebe**: Then you are not going to like the fact that I need to stay at the clinic a while longer. My patient, from two weeks ago, is a no-show and I'm looking into it.

_I told Michael everything about Xavier. But, when he asked me why I felt drawn to this one child, I couldn't give an answer. I just didn't know why._

**Michael**: Do you think they will show up late? I know you have taken a personal interest in this child, but you need to remember that you may not be able to help everyone.

**Phoebe**: I know, I just need to wait and see. Will you wait, till I get home, to have dinner?

**Michael**: Of course, but if you are not home by 6pm, then I am going to come down to the Clinic and carry you out over my shoulder.

**Phoebe**: Deal. I love you Mr. Fuller.

**Michael**: I love you too, Mrs. Fuller!

**Phoebe**: See you tonight. Bye

**Michael**: Bye.

At 5:00pm, with no sign of Xavier or his grandmother, I pull-up his file and note his address. I go outside and find White waiting for me. I know that I should ask for his help, but the first thing he would do is report to my father or Michael and they would not approve. The location, of the residence in question, is in one of the worst areas of Seattle, with two shootings there, last week alone. I know White won't agree to take me, so I conclude that I only have one option.

"Hi White. I need your help with something," I put on my best attempt at acting.

"What can I help you with, Phoebe?"

"There is an abusive patient inside, and security needs back-up. Can you assist?" I request. He agrees and enters the clinic. Once he is out of sight, I grab my car keys and take-off.

When I arrive at my destination, I truly realize the unsafe situation I'm in. It is a noisy and there are several drunks on one side of the street and there are also a couple of guys fighting on the other side. I get out of the car, and walk into a building that looks like it should have been condemned years ago.

The first thing I notice when I enter, is the dark mold on the walls and ceiling and the musty smell that accompanies it. These conditions would aggravate Xavier's respiratory distress, and are likely to be the main cause of his ill health. I walk up to the second floor and knock on the door. No one answers. I knock again and still, no answer. Finally, I look around and see no one.

I push on the door and it wedges open. I push hard and I am able to get in. The apartment is filthy and cold. I enter and find Xavier's grandmother on the floor. She is cold and hardly breathing. I call 911 immediately, verify that she is alright and seek out Xavier. I enter a little room and discover Xavier, asleep. I touch him and he is burning-up. I take his shirt off, to cool him down. His breathing is harsh and I desperately need to get him to the hospital. I get out my small medical bag, and give him some paracetamol in another attempt to decrease his body temperature.

"Xavier, I am going to get you to the hospital but I am going to need you to fight," I prayed as I did what I could with the few medical supplies I had with me. I take his temperature and it's a shocking and dangerous 105 degrees. Consequently, I desperately need cool him down. I pick him up, holding him close and he is so limp. I fill the sink with tepid water and gently put Xavier in it.

An ambulance and paramedics arrive, taking both Xavier and his grandmother to the hospital. I follow the ambulance, noticing that it is now 6:00pm and I need to call Michael. I grab my cell, when I notice have missed several calls from him and my father. There is also a text message.

****Where are you? I am furious! Why did you leave without White? Your father and I are tracking you!****

I send him a quick text back.

****Something came up. On my way to the hospital with a patient. Do not worry about me. I am fine!****

I put my phone away and even though I want to ring Michael and explain, I don't know if I can explain myself, well enough. When we reach the hospital I enter with Xavier. Having worked at the hospital for over four years now, I am well known so no doctor or nurse questions me working on Xavier. I have him admitted to Peds, with an IV drip, to nourish him and an antibiotic drip, to fight infection. Additionally, I order an immediate set of X-rays of his chest. When they come back, my diagnosis is confirmed, Pneumonia. I escort Xavier to the Floor and ensure he is comfortable. I take some solace, knowing he is exactly where he needs to be.

"Don't worry Xavier, We will look after you. You are going to be perfectly fine. I promise you." I gently pat his back and know that I need to contact social services. He can't go back to that horrid apartment. I need to find him and his grandmother, somewhere else to live.

"Excuse me, but I am looking for my errant wife who has little regard for her own safety. Do you happen to know, where she is?" I hear Michael's voice behind me. I turn around and look at him. He looks furious at me.

"I am sorry, it's just I …" tears run down my face. Michael comes over to my and holds me.

"What on earth were you thinking? Do you realize that you could have been seriously injured? A young, sexy girl, in an expensive car, in one of the worst neighbourhoods in Seattle. Why did you go to that place? You have had everyone worried!" Michael is beyond furious and I know that the only reason he isn't yelling at me, is due to our location and the sick and sleeping child next to me.

"Don't be mad at me. I was just trying to make sure Xavier was okay and he really needed help. I am sorry about the way I did it, but not about what I did." Michael rubs his forehead, like he did when he was getting a headache or migraine.

"Phoebe, I can think of a thousand better ways that you could have helped this child and I am way beyond mad. Not only was I frantic when White rang me, but I have also had your father on the phone. And trust me, I have never heard him so upset and worried. He is at our house right now, waiting." _Oh no not my father! I was hoping he wouldn't find out._

"So is this Xavier?" Michael's voice has softened now.

"Yes. He has pneumonia, but is on medication now. He should be fine, but things could have gone differently if he was left there in that apartment"

"He is beautiful child." Michael then moves his blanket, so Xavier's chest is covered. "Can I take you home?"

"Please. I am on the schedule at the hospital tomorrow and I can check on him, then," I reason. I bend down and kiss Xavier. "Sleep little man and get strong. I will see you, tomorrow"

We walk out and White is outside the hospital, waiting. I don't look him in the eyes. I know he probably had been given a reprimand, by my father. I get into the car with Michael, put my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me.

"I am still mad at you," he says, but at least now he is comforting me.

"I know. I am sorry," I tell him, pleading for him to forgive me. When we arrive home, I notice my father's car. "Maybe we should just go back to the hospital, rather than go inside," I tell Michael. He takes my hand and leads me inside.

Regardless of my age and the knowledge that there is very little my father can do, I was still scared of his temper. I know that he will be going thermonuclear, momentarily. Michael and I enter the house and there are my parents. I feel like a teenager who has been caught sneaking out of the house.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" my dad yells at me. Taylor is behind him and he looks at me impassively_. How many more people are going to be mad at me tonight?_

"Dad, please, lower your voice," I tell him. I go over and kiss my mother.

"Phoebe, are you alright?" my mother asks me, concerned.

"I think so," I tell her. I hug her tightly and she responds by hugging me even tighter. "Oh Mom, that little boy was so sick. He could have died if…." I tell her. She nods, understanding me. I hold her hand, as we both face my father and his anger.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen? Christian, Ana and Taylor will you join us for a dinner?" Michael asks.

I know he is still mad at me, but at least he is trying to calm my father down, along with Taylor. We find our housekeeper working diligently in the kitchen. I suspect she has been hiding out from my parents and Taylor. She quickly serves a dinner of Chicken Parmigiana and roasted vegetables. Michael pours four glasses of wine and one glass of water for Taylor, as he is on duty.

"Phoebe, I am waiting for your answer. What were you thinking, abandoning your security?" Dad asks, looking at me. His lips have formed a hard line and his eyes have narrowed.

"Dad, I had to do it. You have White in your pocket and there is no way he would have agreed to take me where I needed to go." My answer has little impact.

"And with good reason! Do you know the crime rate in that area? I am surprised your car was still there, when you got downstairs." Dad runs his hands through his hair and I put my fork down, as I have lost my appetite. "Eat your dinner!" Dad orders. It is like I am a child, all over again.

Michael grips my knee, as my anger builds. "Dad, I'm not sixteen anymore," I say, resting my forehand on my hand.

"Phoebe," Michael's voice is diplomatic and I know he is in advocacy mode. "You have to understand, that we were all very concerned when we found out that you had ditched security and took off. We were even more concerned when we learned of your whereabouts even though you had the best intentions and humanitarian concerns. We love you and do not want you getting hurt or putting yourself in danger. Never, EVER, do this again, and I mean it! NEVER again!"

"Yes, I understand," I say, throwing up both my hands.

"Tell us about this child. The one you went to see." My mother asks, looking at me sympathetically.

I proceed to tell them about how I met the baby on Christmas Day and Markinson's background check of the child. Then, I report that I diagnosed the baby, a couple of weeks ago and regale them with the events that led to today. My father doesn't give anything away but my mother nods. Michael holds my hand while I continue to tell my story. Neither my dad, my mom nor Taylor give their ten cents worth. An hour later, my parents decide to leave, somewhat calmer.

"Bye, Dad. I am sorry that I scared you, but it was for a good cause," I tell him as I kiss him goodbye. Dad is still visibly angry, but kisses me back. I go over to my mother, to say goodbye. Finally, I wave to Taylor, who is now by the car, waiting for them both.

"Michael, please keep my reckless daughter safe," my father commands.

"I am thinking of locking her up, to be honest," Michael says, stifling his laugh. He puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him. It takes a lot of effort not to roll my eyes, or make a comment.

"Not a bad idea and to be honest, if you don't put my daughter over your knee for her hasty and dangerous behavior tonight, then I certainly will," my dad says sternly, catching me off-guard. My mother smiles and giggles, for reasons I don't even want to think about, right now.

"Understood Christian. Have a pleasant evening. I will see you at Grey House, tomorrow." Michael responds.

I go upstairs and shower away the horrors of the day, while Michael calls Ted and Ava to tell them that I am fine. They have also heard about my antics this evening and I dread being chastised by both of them, also. After my shower, I put on a pale pink, satin camisole and lace panties. I just want to go to bed and sleep. When I enter the bedroom, I find Michael sitting on the couch in our bedroom.

"I have been waiting for you Mrs. Fuller," he says seductively. His voice is full of anticipation and domination. He stands up, places his hand behind my head, possesses my mouth and with his other hand pulls me closer. I feel our shared electricity and all the stress of today seems to be replaced by desire. This is exactly what I needed, Michael's passion and longing.

"I should be reckless more often, if this is the reception I get."

"Your brother and cousin are rather upset at you. They said they will call you tomorrow," He informs me. I roll my eyes at the thought.

"So, only you, my parents, Taylor, security, Ted and Ava are upset? Why not my Grandparents and Aunt Mia and Aunt Kate? Or, do I need to try harder next time?" I say sarcastically.

"Your grandparents don't know about tonight's events. No one wants your grandfather to have another heart attack. Your Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan were with your grandparents, so they don't know, as a result. Your Aunt Kate, well let's face it, she is so feisty that she would have been over here and still yelling at you."

I decide to ignore Michael's over exaggerated comments. I know I have stressed him this evening and I need to do something to relax him. I start to undo Michael belt, then proceed to his pants.

"Not too fast there," he tells me, sternly. I look at him, confused. "I think your father told me that if I didn't put you over my knee, for your act of craziness, then he would. Since you are wearing my wedding ring, then I think this responsibility falls on me," Michael's voice is seductively assertive.

"Michael, don't be silly. I am not a child. You can't spank me to punish me, though we could play," I tell him. I start to kiss his neck, but Michael takes my hand and shakes his head. In one swift move, I find myself over his knee.

"I know you are not a child, Phoebe, but you were very foolish today. You scared a lot of people, who love you very, very much. I am going to spank you and then I am going to take you. Do you understand?" Michael is terribly uncompromising, right now.

"Yes," I say softly. I am pinned down and I can't move.

The first spank comes down quickly. It is harder than he has ever spanked me. The second, third and fourth hits, come in quick succession. I wince at the pain. Michael kneads and rubs between each of the next six. When he is finished, he stands me up and kisses me passionately, with intense longing. He tugs at my camisole and pulls it off me, so that I stand completely naked in front of him. Michael steps back and sits on the bed. He looks at me, running his finger across his lips. I look down and see his excitement, struggling to push out of his pants.

I move towards Michael and sit on him. I undo his shirt and push him down on the bed, taking the dominating role now. "Now, I have the upper hand. What should I do to you?" Michael laughs at my nerve. I know he outweighs me and is far stronger than me. He could easily flip me over, regaining the upper hand.

"Down!" he says simply and that is all he needs to say. As a result, I pull off his pants and boxer shorts, taking him in my mouth. I suck him hard, taking him as deeply as I can.

"STOP! PHOEBE!" Michael calls out and I obey. He grabs me, so I am now on all fours, with my backside in the air. "Your backside is a lovely, rosy color." Michael then enters me and moves quickly. My body is full of sensation and my climax rips through me. As I tighten around Michael, he too, finds his release.

Afterwards, I lie on the bed close to Michael. I run my hands over his back, feeling safe in his arms. Closing my eyes, I fall asleep, knowing that I will always have him next to me.

The next day, I wake up feeling much better. I know that my family will still be upset with me, but by now, they would have all calmed down some. But most of all, I know that Xavier will be safe in the hospital, getting the treatment he so desperately needs.

White drives me to the hospital and before I get there, I receive an email from my father.

* * *

To: Phoebe Grey-Fuller

From: Christian Grey

Subject: remember that bubble you once mentioned?

Dear Phoebe,

Last night, I actually considered that I should have put you in that bubble, you once joked about on your sixteenth birthday. Do not do anything that will put your life in danger again, or you will really see my anger.

Should you feel the need for extreme humanitarian action today, then please ask for my help. I can be rather resourceful!

Love you so much,

Christian Grey

Still over-protective but loving father, CEO of GEH, Inc.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Phoebe Grey-Fuller

Subject: Bubbles burst though

Dear Dad,

I love you too, always. I promise that I will not repeat last night's adventure.

Phoebe Grey-Fuller, MD

* * *

Once my shift starts, I report to the desk, to get today's schedule. However, my first agenda item is reviewing Xavier's case. As I head towards his room, I am met by Sonia from Social Services.

"Phoebe, I hear you had an adventurous night," Sonia says smiling.

"You could say that. I was actually heading to see my star patient." Sonia's face drops at my comment. "What is wrong?"

Sonia frowns and looks distraught.

* * *

_**Two years in the future, Dr Flynn's office:**_

"So Dr. Flynn, this is the turning point, when my life really began to change...

* * *

_Authors Note: I really hope you are enjoying this story. More comes out in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. It really means a lot to us writes as itr gives us insight to what you are thinking about each chapter and the story line. Please review this chapter as it has a rather specific story line right now that I am worried that it is going to be dull or one sided. Please let me know._

_Again many thanks to Jasmine Garden who works so hard as my beta! I only wish she didn't live in America and I in Australia._


	95. Chapter 95 :Phoebe's Choice

**Phoebe's Choice**

* * *

**Phoebes POV**

_**Two years in the future, Dr Flynn's office:**_

"So Dr. Flynn, this is the turning point, the moment that commenced my life change." I shook my head in disbelief. "I almost called my parents," I said softly and smiling.

"Why?" Dr. Flynn probed

"I had **AGAIN** recognized, there and then, how lucky I had been, all my life. I had been born to amazing parents, who loved me and gave me every opportunity in the world. I came to the sudden realization that if my parents had not been as insanely wealthy, it wouldn't have mattered. I would have still been provided for, love and protected."

Dr. Flynn's mouth, rubbed his thumb and he ran his index finger, along his jaw. "Similarly, it took your father a long time, to realize how loved and lucky he had been, also."

* * *

**Present time**

"_You could say that. I was actually going to go in and see my star patient." Sonia's face drops, at my comment. "What is wrong?"_

_Sonia frowns and looks distraught. _

"Your star patient, Xavier, his grandmother passed away, last night. We are unable to contact his mother and there no known next of kin, so he will have to be placed in foster care, upon discharge," the social worker reports sadly with uncertainty, as she does with children she must send into the foster care system. Some kids are lucky and do well, others get moved from house to house and never getting the stability they need.

"What if we were able to find the child's mother?" I ask hopefully.

"Phoebe, Social Services has a file on the child's mother, as long as my arm. The best we can do is restore this child's health and place him is a safe environment. His mother still has her parental rights."

"So he can't he adopted, can he?"

"The mother needs to give up her parental rights, first. The father signed away his parental rights, at birth. The mother could, potentially, regain custody of her son. However, she would have to prove her competency, as a parent."

I nod and proceed into Xavier's room, where I find him sleeping peacefully. Knowing his future is so tentative, my heart breaks. I review his records and update his vitals. His temperature has broken, but his breathing is still strained. I am happy, with his progress.

"You are doing so much better, Xavier. All we need you to do, is to keep getting better. All right little man?" I tell him. He wakes up and starts to cry, shocked by his unusual surroundings. I know I am not supposed to hold him, but I throw up my arms and pick him up anyway, careful not to catch his IV. I sit on the hospital chair next to the crib and cradle him. In a few minutes he falls back asleep, just in time, as I get paged.

Over the next three days, Xavier's health improves greatly and I am ecstatic, as his personality begins to shine. Though my joy at his improved health, gets replaced with sadness at the uncertainty of this child's future. As a result, I accepted what my heart had been telling me. I walk into Sonia's office and tell her, "Sonia, I want to be Xavier's foster parent. In fact, I want to adopt Xavier, if possible."

* * *

_**Two years in the future, Dr Flynn's office:**_

"Just like that? Just like that, you decided that you would take a patient home?" Dr. Flynn asks me, curiously.

"I had thought about this child, ever since I first met him. It was like fate, calling. But before I could start the process, I had to get Michael to accept the idea. I couldn't do it, without him."

"Michael was adopted himself, right, just like your father was?" Dr. Flynn asks. I know where he is going.

"Yes. That is what concerned me about asking Michael and telling my father," I explained.

"Why?" Dr. Flynn lowers his iPad now. _Didn't it seem obvious?_

"I was concerned that the two men that I loved most in the world, would see themselves in this child, and my intended course of action would be like history, repeating itself."

"So how did you break it to Michael, that night?"

"I didn't. He and Ted were occupied with an overseas conference call, that evening. I went to someone else, first."

"And who was that?" Dr. Flynn questioned.

"The only person who would be able to empathize with exactly how I was feeling, my grandmother." I looked at the clock and the big hand hit twelve. "Well Doctor, our time is up for today."

"Just wait a minute, Phoebe." I stand, waiting for the doctor.

"I am just looking at my schedule. I want to talk to your grandmother, if you don't mind. I really think she could give her insight, on this issue, if you agree?"

I had accepted a rather strange agreement. Dr. Flynn, after hashing out all the events that led us to this point in our lives, will then objectively advise us, Michael and I as well as our family, of our options and their potential consequences. But we were all hurting now and I knew more pain was just around the corner.

"As long as my grandmother is willing. It's her decision," I tell Dr. Flynn. I walk out of the office, to Michael. He stands to greet me, kissing me softly, as he often greets me.

"Did it go all right?" he asks concerned.

"Yes. But I still have a lot of ground to cover." He took my hand and together we went home.

* * *

**Grace's POV:**

I walk into the office of Dr. Flynn. When I got the call, we both decided, an immediate appointment was the best course of action.

"Thank you for coming. As you know, Phoebe and I have been discussing the current issues at hand and since she confided in you first, about her foster care and adoption plans, I really wanted your perspective and…"

"So you want to know about the night that I had dinner with Phoebe?" I said, practically finishing his sentence for him. Phoebe had told me everything right from the start. In fact, I was her first source of information and advice. Though, maybe I should have discouraged her.

"Yes, and please start at the beginning," Dr Flynn states.

"Well, it was a wonderful time in our family. Ava had safely delivered her daughter, Ted's wife Hayley was having an uneventful second pregnancy and we were hopeful that Phoebe would soon start a family of her own. Our two surviving children were healthy and happy, as were we, regardless of our age. Things just seemed perfect," I told him, remembering how happy things were.

_**At Bellevue, present time**_

"Mrs Trevelyan-Grey, there is a phone call for you. It is your granddaughter, Phoebe," Our housekeeper told us, as she passed me the phone.

"Thank you," I smile, as I grab the phone. I have always enjoyed talking to my granddaughter.

**Grace**: Phoebe. How are you angel?

**Phoebe**: I am well, but I really need to talk with you, in person. Can we have dinner tonight, just us? Can Grandpa spare you?

_This concerned me, immediately. My granddaughter and I have had dinner alone before, but this was usually to discuss an issue and occasionally, it wasn't a positive matter. She has called me before, for professional advice and at times as a teenager, over her father's overprotective nature, but this was different._

**Grace**: Of course, we can. Your grandfather is at a dinner, for his old law firm, anyway.

**Phoebe**: Good. I will call Markinson. I will ask him. to pick you up at six. I will take care of our dinner plans

**Grace**: Okay Phoebe, but put an old woman's mind to rest. Are you really all right? How is Michael?

**Phoebe**: Grandma, we both are fine, as is every other member of our family, as far as I know.

**Grace**: I will see you at 6pm.

**Phoebe**: Thanks, Grandma. I will see you then.

**Grace**: Bye, Phoebe.

At dinner, when I saw Phoebe, she looked tired and pale. In fact, she had been looking that way, for a while now. Doctors always made the worst patients I wonder, if I could convince Phoebe to see a doctor, herself.

"You look really tired. Are you sleeping enough?" I asked concerned, after I greeted her.

"Why does every family member ask me that, lately? I have been feeling tired, but it feels like no matter how much sleep I get, it isn't enough, right now. Plus, I now think I have caught some bug." She looks absolutely spent and I feel bad for even mentioning it now, but I am her grandmother.

"Okay, I will get off your case, as I doubt this is why you wanted to see me." Phoebe relaxes quite a bit now.

"I want advice on adopting a child, who is currently one of my patients…" I can't believe what I am hearing.

I feel the urge to interject her, "You mean that boy from Christmas Day that is back in the hospital?" I knew Phoebe felt attached to this child, but I never expected this.

"Yes. Xavier," She says softly and with a little smile.

I was grateful, then, for the waiter coming to get our dinner and drink order. It gave me some time to think this through. I knew why she wanted to see me alone. She wanted to know my experience as Christian's physician, in the hospital. How did I know it was right to seek adoption and how Carrick reacted?

"Phoebe, I understand why you would ask me about this, but things were different for your grandfather and me. We could never have children naturally and we already had adopted Elliot, before your father came along." The thought then hit me. "Phoebe, can you and Michael physically, get pregnant?

"Ummm, I suspect so. In fact, I have recently ceased my oral contraceptives. Regardless, I still want to seek adoption or at least permanent foster care for Xavier." Phoebe seemed different, but she was a very determined child.

"What is Michael's opinion? Does he want to take in Xavier, also?

"I haven't asked him yet. Which is why, I wanted your advice."

"When I saw your dad the first time, my heart broke. He was so small, terribly malnourished and withdrawn. He wouldn't talk, but was cognitively advanced. His mature thinking was remarkable. Your grandfather and I were distraught, when we found that we couldn't have children. Naturally, adoption was our only choice. When we finally got cleared and approved, we were thrilled. We got Elliot as a baby, so it was easier. The same with Mia, we were the only family they knew. However, your dad was far more of a challenge as he had so many issues from his past, but I had no doubt, that I wanted him. I wanted to take him home and love him."

"And you did that very well. Did you ever regret it? You know considering Dad's teenage years, his rather colorful sexual past and everything?" I couldn't believe my granddaughter just mentioned Christian's sex life. I felt the air leave my lungs. I really hoped she didn't know about Elena.

"Grandma, are you okay?" Phoebe asks, standing up coming to check me.

"Yes, yes I am. Phoebe, we never regretted adopting your father. At times, things were hard and we worried a lot about him, but it was all worth it. We only have to look at his marriage to your mother and to you and your brother, to know that it was more than worth it."

Our dinner arrived and we started to eat. I noticed that Phoebe ate sparingly. At times, when she went to take a bite, she would put her fork down.

"Is there something wrong with your dinner?" I asked.

"No. It's just I am not in the mood for it I guess," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Have Xavier's parents given up their parental rights?" I inquired.

"Supposedly, the father has but not the mother and she is currently AWOL."

"Then, you are going to have to deal with the fact, that if you foster Xavier and his mother returns, you may be forced to hand him back. The law is more than likely going to side with her, regardless of what you and Michael are able to provide for him, or the strength of your father's legal team." I knew this would have to be the hardest issue, for my granddaughter. I suspected that she had already fallen in love with this child and to lose him would be devastating.

"Do you think, I should proceed? Should I take Xavier in?" She looks emotional and is desperately seeking support.

"Yes, I think you should." To tell her anything else, would have broken her heart and I couldn't bear to do that.

"Grandma, I want to tell my parents, so please don't tell them, okay. I still need Michael's agreement. I won't and can't do it, without him"

"So, how are you going to go about telling him?" I knew from the look on my granddaughter's face, this was now her biggest concern.

* * *

**Phoebe's POV:**

The next morning, when Michael dropped me off at the hospital, I was only scheduled for the morning shift and then headed to the clinic, for the afternoon. I asked him to come up to the floor. I wanted to sit him down and tell him what I was thinking, before my shift started.

"You've never asked me to come up to the floor, before," he noted. _Well, I have never asked for your support in fostering and hopefully adopting, a child before. _I smile shyly at him, as we enter the elevator.

"What floor are we going to?" he has a sneaky smirk, on his face.

"Just the third," I tell him.

"Pity," he says boyishly. I giggle at him.

I take his hand and lead him into Xavier's room. He is awake and playing with a toy, with an aide, appointed to his care. Now, while he is awake so he doesn't get upset. He is too young to understand that his grandmother has died. Maybe this is one pain, that he has been spared.

"Morning, Dr. Grey," the aide greets me.

"Morning. Could we have a little time alone, please?" she nods and walks outside.

"Hey there, Xavier, have you got a toy cat?" He shows me the cat, proud of his toy.

Michael is looking at us, curiously and comments, "He rather likes you, doesn't he?"

"And I rather like him," I say softly, smoothing out his hair. I take a deep breath, as I am worried about Michael's reaction to my proposed plan.

"Michael, there is something I want to talk to you about. Xavier is now without a guardian. Soon, he will be discharged and will be placed in foster care. I want us to be his foster parents and if it all goes well, then adopt him, if we can." I realize when I finish talking, I have spoken so quickly that I haven't paused to breathe and I am now out of breath.

Michael, naturally, looks a little taken back by my admission. "Are you alright?" I ask him, as he takes a seat.

"I think so, I just didn't expect this. I knew this patient was different, but I thought it was due to the fact you saw him on Christmas Day or because you saw something in him, that related to your father and me." Michael scratched his head. "Is that it? Is this related to your dad or me? Are you trying to save him, like your father was saved, some type of pay-it-forward?"

I didn't really know how to answer that question. Could it be possible? Yes. "I don't know." That was the best answer, I could offer. "I do feel this is the right thing to do. However, I won't do it, without you."

Xavier's breakfast then comes in, with his hospital aide. We both say goodbye to Xavier and go to the cafeteria for coffee.

"I need to know what you are thinking," I tell Michael. He looks a little perplexed.

"I need time, to process and think this over, as do you. There are some questions that I need to have answers to, first. Do you still want to have children with me?"

"Yes, of course I do. Why else, would I have gone off the pill? Taking Xavier in, doesn't change any of that," I reassure Michael, holding his hand. I look at him, in his eyes, so he knows, without a doubt, that I still want to have his biological children.

"You do realize, if we take Xavier in, we may not be able to adopt him. The mother may never give up her parental rights."

"I know all this, Michael. I may not be a lawyer, but I am not ignorant," Michael accepts my answer and nods. Grabbing my hand, he takes a deep breath and I know that he is struggling to say whatever is coming next.

"I am worried though, that you have fallen in love with this child and if we take him in then so will I."_ Why would this be something to worry about?_ I give Michael a confused look. He sighs, "Phoebe, his mother could arrive at any time and claim him back. We would have very little legal ground, to keep him. The Foster Care system adheres to parental rights."

I look down, as if accepting a possible future plan.

"He wasn't truly abandoned. He was left in the care of his grandmother and the time on Christmas will not yield much weight. You need to be aware of this fact. We could lose him, regardless of our financial power. Also, we are going to need to go through an approval process, some of the documents could take time." The content of Dad's email, from a few days ago, then hits me. '_Should you feel the need for extreme humanitarian action today, then please ask for my help. I can be rather resourceful!'_

"So, you will support me in this? Will you agree to be a foster parent for Xavier?" I ask.

"Phoebe, you have thrown this at me, from left field. I think so, but I need a little time to think. I am worried about us and Xavier, getting hurt. I know I would have been hurt if I had been handed back to my mother, as a toddler. It would really have been devastating for me and my family."

I knew I would have to give him time. He needed to think about it. "We should petition Social Services, to have access to Xavier, while he is in temporary foster care. Maybe we can take him on picnics or the park." I nod, grateful for his willingness to consider it.

"We could spend some time with him, here. Tomorrow, we could take him to the grassy area, outside. Xavier is well enough, to spend some time out of his hospital room," I suggest. I know I can get this plan approved by Social Services and Hospital Administration.

The next day, we packed a small picnic, with some sandwiches, fruit and cheese and crackers. Michael carries Xavier from his hospital crib to downstairs, on his hip. I didn't realize that he had purchased a soft toy train for Xavier. Xavier is thrilled with his new toy and keeps repeating, "Ta. Ta. Ta. Ta." to Michael.

"Can I have with the train Xavier?" Michael asks playfully.

"No!" Xavier says, protecting his new prized possession. I laugh at the scene.

"You know Xavier, it has been awhile since someone has said no, to me," Michael winks at me

"So you finally met your match, Mr. Fuller and it comes in the form of a thirteen-month-old child," I tease him. His usual reserved facial expressions are absent, as he plays with Xavier. I learned that lunch is a slightly messy affair with a Xavier, but his giggles are infectious.

An hour later, Xavier shows signs of tiredness. I pick him up, he lays his head on my shoulder and I feel him start to fall asleep. Together, we tuck him into his hospital bed. He looks so peaceful and I am finding it hard to leave him. Michael comes closer to me and places his arms around me. He too, is looking down at the vulnerable little child.

"Okay, let's start and do what we need to, to be able to care for him," Michael tells me. I can't believe what I am hearing, and tears of joy run down my face. I throw my arms around him and kiss him.

Sonia, who is in charge of Xavier's case, is only on her second wine, but it is humorously going to her head. We invited her to dinner, at our house, to discuss our request to become Xavier's foster parents. There was little time to waste and we didn't want to wait. Xavier didn't deserve to have to wait, either. He was improving and was soon to be discharged and placed into temporary foster care.

"So what do we need to do, to get custody of Xavier, with the intention of adopting him?" I asked, excited knowing that we were taking our first step.

"You need to prove a few things. You are required to have sufficient income to support yourselves, without relying on social services stipends, no worries there. You will both have to complete a series of training sessions, First Aid/CPR, Bloodborne Pathogens, Licensing Orientation and Pre-Service Training. Of course, background checks will need to be completed and as well as evidence of negative TB tests, within the last year. Because of the resources do available to you, you could potentially have Xavier placed with you, in approximately a month, or less." I had told Sonia, I would be able to speed up documentation through my father's resources, which Michael had access.

"We want to adopt him, also," Michael said. I wanted to jump on his lap and hug him.

"Until the mother gives up her rights, it isn't possible." Sonia states professionally.

"What if we found the mother and she agreed to give up her rights?" Michael asked. I knew Welch or Barney, would be able to speed up the process.

"Then, that would be a catch-22. What if you find the mother and she wants the child back?" Sonia warns. This though was chilling. Regardless of the fact that adopting Xavier seemed uncertain, we both excitedly went to bed, knowing that hopefully, we would soon be able to care for Xavier.

"You still look pale, are you feeling well?" Michael asks me, as we get into bed. "You haven't been eating, that much lately.

"I haven't been feeling all that great, today. So the thought of food, is a little off putting. Also the stress of everything has really gotten to me. I am tired." I climb into bed and close my eyes. Then, Michael kisses my forehead and holds me tightly. Within minutes, I am asleep.

I wake up and it is dark. My head is spinning. I sit up in bed and I can't see right. "Michael!" I call. "MICHAEL, wake up!"

Michael jumps out of bed and over to me. "Tell me. What is wrong?"

"I am dizzy. I can't stand up," these are the last words I can say before darkness overcomes me.

I can feel Michael's hands, holding mine. I open my eyes, but they are forced shut, by the brightness of the light in the ED. I slightly move my head and whisper, "Michael."

"Phoebe?" his voice is full of excitement.

"Yes. What happened?" I can't remember anything.

"You got really dizzy and you couldn't see straight. You tried to get up and walk, but you couldn't manage. The hospital has you on an IV. You were a little dehydrated and not eating much lately, haven't helped much." If I had any energy I would have rolled my eyes.

"Can I go home?" I ask

"No!" Michael scolds. "The doctor has examined you and done a few tests. He wants to see you, when you wake up." I know, there is no point arguing with Michael when he is in this mood.

My doctor soon comes in the room and immediately checks my vitals. "How are you feeling, Phoebe?"

"Fine, a little dizzy. I feel rather stupid. I haven't been eating much lately and I have been so busy."

"Yes, that will do it to you. However, that is only one cause of your present condition," the doctor informs us.

* * *

**Dr. Flynn's office – two years into the future**

"How did you Michael and you take the news?" Dr Flynn asks curiously

"It shocked us. It threw us for a loop. It was going to make things harder," I told him, but thought it was an irrelevant question. Shouldn't my condition have made it obvious? I stretched out on the couch, yawning from the busyness of last night's evening.

"Did you have hard evening last night?" he asks.

"Crazy, busy! They always are, these days, but I am so scared that will change," I respond, holding my tears back. He passes me a tissue and gets up, to make me a cup of tea.

"I want you, to tell me about what happened; a couple of weeks after you were admitted to hospital."

I laugh out loud, knowing the time period he is referring to. "You want to know what happened, when we went to see my parents a few weeks later and I told them everything that was happening in our lives. Did Dad see you afterwards?"

"Oh, yes. That is why; I want to hear it from you."

"I thought he was going to have a heart attack. Though, I wonder if I should have listened him. Then, I wouldn't be in so much pain."

* * *

We approach the wide doors of my parents' house. Michael grips my hand tightly. We didn't we know what reaction to expect. Either way, we expected mixed reactions.

* * *

**HI ALL! :-)**

**I have a really juicy chapter next with with lots happening... Hope you enjoyed this chapter and again super kudos to Jasmine! Please review...**

**I will let you know that this story is going to come to an end in several chapters I think... I think anyway... **


	96. Chapter 96: Infanticipating

**Infanticipating**

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

_We approached the wide doors of my parents' house. Michael gripped my hand tightly. We didn't we know what reaction to expect. Either way, we were anticipating mixed reactions._

Collins opens the door for us, even before we knock. My parents are sitting outside with Ted and a now heavily, eight-months-pregnant Hayley. We wanted Ted to be here, as usually I shared major news with him first, a habit since I was able to speak. It was our intention to then inform the other members of our families, afterwards.

"Oh no, now I know things are bad," Ted hypothesizes, looking at me. I turn and look at Michael, but he just grins. Surely Michael hasn't told him! "It's a weekend and Phoebe is right on time." Everyone laughs at his comment and secretly I am thankful for the relaxed start of lunch.

"Very funny, Ted. Where is Cooper?" I ask, looking around. Usually, he ran to Michael and me for hugs.

"Sorry Phoebe, but I promised my parents months ago, that they could take Cooper to _The Wiggles Show_," Hayley told me, apologetically.

"It's okay. Actually, this way we and can all sit down for lunch and not worry about little ears hearing what we have to tell you," I replied. Everyone looks at us now and Dad's lips form a hard-line. Thankfully, we are interrupted by lunch, brought out just in time.

Taking our seats, Michael and I look at each other for support. Everyone has started to eat, but there is a slight tension in the air. I have a history of scaring my family with my 'news'. I am famished and eat heartily. Even though I haven't looked up, I can feel my dad's eyes on me.

"So Phoebe and Michael, what news do you have for us?" Dad insists. I can tell he is tense and every one looks at us. I look at Michael and he nods. We told his parents yesterday when they came over. As we expected, their reaction was very mixed, but happy and supportive. We agreed that Michael would tell them, so now it's my turn, to tell my parents.

I take a deep breath. "Michael and I, over the past month, have been going through the process to be approved as foster parents." Everyone stops moving. Ted and Hayley looked shocked as does my mother. However, my father's facial expression is unreadable.

"Why?" my mother asks hesitantly.

"We are going to be foster parents to Xavier, the child I brought back to the hospital, the night I left security behind. In fact, we are hoping to adopt him, but there are legal issues. The mother has not given up her parental rights."

"So, if you are approved as foster parents for Xavier…" Ted starts.

"Not if," I add.

"What do you mean?" Dad asks. There is a real tone of annoyance, in his voice.

"We have been approved, the day before yesterday, and Xavier will be joining us on Monday," I explained to my family, shocking them again.

"That is tomorrow," my mother points out, surprised. Dad is unresponsive. He looks like I could have shocked him into having a heart attack.

"We know, which is why we are telling you today. If you are shocked right now, imagine how surprised you would be, if you came over tomorrow and saw a fourteen-month-old running around our house?" I speculate, trying to break the tension, but failing.

"Phoebe, I know you have some sort of fascination with this child, but don't you both think you are taking things way too far," my dad counters, trying to hold back his emotion.

"We have thought about this together and …." Michael adds, in an attempt to calm everyone down.

"What if you both fall in love with this child and he with you, and then the mother decides to take him back? What then? Not only will you both be heartbroken, but the child will be devastated and emotionally scarred. He isn't a toy to be played with." I am disturbed by my father's statement and dressing-down tone.

"Of course he isn't a toy!" I admonish, in return.

"Phoebe, you have lived a charmed life and you don't know the horrors that this could bring. Michael, to be honest, I can't believe that you have agreed to this. You promised me and Ana, you would protect Phoebe. You are not doing that, right now," Dad insists, taking us both back.

I stop eating and pull my chair away from the table, so I can distance myself from my father. I am astonished by his reaction. Michael grips my hand and looks at me, silently telling me that he is about to try to ease things over. I shake my head, knowing that I need to do this myself.

"Mom and Dad, we love Xavier and are going to do whatever we can, to keep him safe and happy," I assert, calmly and honestly.

"I am scared of you getting hurt," Dad restates fiercely.

There is a deafening silence, for approximately ten minutes, as we finish our lunch. It is so uncomfortable that no one is brave enough to speak and we haven't even told them our other news. Maybe we shouldn't tell them, but we did tell Michael's parents last night. Dad would be even more furious, if he learned that we withheld information.

"Hey Phoebe, you okay?" Ted asks, when he finds me standing alone outside, on the porch, after lunch, looking out over the meadow. I have already spoken to my mother alone after lunch and she is supportive, but worried about me getting hurt. My dad kept Michael and Ted in his study for over ninety minutes, reviewing GEH documents. I shrug my shoulders, in response to his question.

"I thought you were with Michael and Dad, working or was that a white lie to get Michael into the study and intimate him about Xavier." I ask. Ted looks sympathetic.

"We were working. I promise you. I just left, as I want to take Hayley home. She is getting tired and Cooper will be home soon."

"What has Dr. Greene reported? Is the baby's head down? Gender even?" I inquired.

"The baby's head is down and Hayley is due in less than four weeks. It's a girl," Ted divulges, with a big smile.

"That's wonderful, Ted! However, I will make a note in my calendar, not to visit in a couple of weeks, or I may end up delivering my first niece, too," I joke. Ted laughs and I give him a big hug.

"I am sorry about Dad's reaction. He is just concerned for you," Ted reasons.

"I know. Regardless, we have made our decision. The thing is, we haven't even told him all of our news. There is more." Ted looks at me, confused. Since he just told me to gender of his second child, I give him my full confession and again, he is speechless.

After a while, Dad and Michael walk out of the study. Mom and I have been sitting in the living room, drinking tea and chatting. Michael sits down, next to me and wraps his arms around me, while Dad goes over and sits next to my mother. I know it's now time, to reveal the rest of our news.

"Mom and Dad, there is more that we need to tell you. Three weeks ago I suffered dizzy spells and was taken to hospital." My parents look concerned. "Don't worry, things are fine. I am not sick or anything."

"Are you sure? Actually, your grandmother told us that she was worried about you. We have all noticed how pale you have been," Mom acknowledges, with concern.

"Mom, I am not sick. In fact, I am pregnant." Michael grips me tighter. We smile at each other, excited over finally divulging our secret.

"What?" my father implores.

"You're having a baby?" My mother points out, excitedly.

"No." I tell them, savoring the fact that I get a rare chance to confound them "We are not having a baby, we are having babies. We found out we are having twins."

Mom smiles and hugs me, so excited that I can feel her happiness. Afterwards, Dad kisses me but he seems cautious. He and Michael shake hands.

"How many weeks pregnant, are you? When are you due?" Mom starts questioning, while Dad sits back, silently.

We share our exciting news with Gail and Taylor and their joy, matches my mother's. I want to ask Taylor's permission for something, but I figure I will wait till the babies are born, just in case.

We leave, excited about the future, but saddened by my father's reaction. I really wanted him to hug me tightly, overly excited about the twins. But most of all, I really wanted his undying support for our plans to take in Xavier, as our foster child, with the intention to adopt him. In the car on the way home, I try not to let my emotions get the best of me. However, the second I arrive home, I can feel my tears build up and I can't stop myself from crying. _Stupid pregnancy hormones!_ Michael comes over and holds me tightly.

"Hey, don't cry. We are getting exactly what we want. I can't wait till have Xavier here, tomorrow and in several months, we will have the twins, too. I am getting everything I have ever wanted. I get to love you, have you love me and now we get to have the large family that I want with you."

"So much for me, keeping you to one or two children," I laugh.

"Don't forget, I did tell you that I would like four or five," he says seriously, but then laughs himself. "However, I think we will stick to three, for the time being anyway."

The next day, Michael leaves for work early, though he will be coming home at midday as Xavier is scheduled to arrive at 1pm. I have taken a two weeks of Family Leave, so I can help Xavier settle in. Afterwards, he will be cared for, at home, by a babysitter, while we are at work. We have set up a room for him, next to our bedroom. It has a white walls, with colorful pictures of animal around the room, plenty of toys, and a matching changing table and chest of draws. In preparation we have purchased a closetful of clothes and everything a child needs. I hope we have thought of everything a child needs.

I look around his room and know, there is nothing left to do, except wait for the room's special occupant to arrive. It's 7am and I have hours to go, until his arrival. My stomach rumbles and the two residents inside me, are telling me to eat.

At the bottom of the staircase, I am surprised to see my father. He really defies his age and looks rather handsome in his dark suit. "Dad, I didn't expect you here this morning," I snorted. I really wanted to run down the stairs, have him throw his arms around me and hear him proclaim much he loves me. Damn, these pregnancy hormones again!

"Can I take you out for breakfast, if you can spare the time? I know Xavier is coming today," he pleads.

"Xavier isn't coming until 1pm. I can go for breakfast. Where do you want to go?" Dad winks at me and I know that he isn't going to tell me. Before I know it, we are in front of an IHOP.

"IHOP?" I smile.

"Yes!" Dad replies. Dad used to take Ted and I here, once and awhile, when we were growing-up. Supposedly my grandfather took him, Uncle Elliot and Aunt Mia when Grandma attended medical conferences. It was the worst kept secret in our family. We order buttermilk pancakes, coffee and tea. I rub my stomach, as it starts grumble loudly. Dad looks at me and we share a laugh.

"Sorry, the first six weeks of this pregnancy, I couldn't handle the smell of most foods. Now, it feels as if I don't eat, my body complains."

"Good. I never really thought that you ate enough," Dad asserts. I smile and lean back. Dad goes silent and I decide that I really need to say my peace.

"Dad, I know that you are not fully supportive of our plans to be foster parents, but I was really hurt when you didn't seem happy about my pregnancy. These are your grandchildren," I implore, while careful to control the tone of my voice.

Dad looks deep in thought. "I know Phoebe, and I am sorry. Please believe me. I spent hours yesterday, with Dr Flynn"

"Yesterday, was Sunday!" I respond, baffled.

"Yes, I know. It cost me a fortune, yesterday. I fear your inheritance is now a lot smaller, than it used to be," Dad says and I laugh.

"So, what did the good Doctor and you discuss?"

"You, then your plans to become foster parents, your pregnancy and my emotions regarding your news.

"And what was the conclusion?" I ask, really wanting to hear his answer.

"Well, I think he shared your mother's evaluation that I was a bit of an ass, yesterday."

"An ass? Interesting evaluation," I surmise, raising my eyebrows.

"Indeed. Phoebe I am thrilled that you are pregnant. Really, I am. I was the second you told me" Dad smiles and takes my hand. "Personally, I rather look forward to your children growing-up and becoming teenagers. History has a way of delivering poetic justice," Dad smirks. "But most of all, I am looking forward to spending time with my grandchildren and taking them shopping, like I used to take you."

"But what about Xavier?" I plead.

"My fears are still the same as yesterday. I am sorry that my fear concealed my joy over your pregnancy. I am just worried about you being hurt. I knew something was different about this child, to you. I just fear, with all the variables involved, you are going to be unintentionally hurt. I may be able to wield a lot of power, but I fear I may not be able to protect you from this pain. Even I, am not above the law."

"I know Dad. Thanks for explaining," I tell him, with gratitude.

"Either way, I will support you, as Xavier's foster parents and even adopting him, if that is what you want." Those words, just then, meant more to me than anything I ever heard!

**Dr Flynn's Office**

"In retrospect, I wonder if I should have listened to my dad. Then, I wouldn't feel so much pain, right now." I look at the ground wishing it would swallow me up.

"But you had some wonderful times, didn't you?" Dr. Flynn reasoned

"Oh yes, some of the best times, ever! Ted and Hayley gave birth to a baby girl, which they named Emma Carla Grey. Xavier was with us and we instantly loved being parents to him. We didn't think we could love him more, than if he had been our biological child. Our parents grew close to him and my pregnancy went along smoothly."

"So then, when was the next turning turn point?" Dr. Flynn questioned. I started to think and the next turning point came to me.

"That would be when I went into labor and gave birth..."

"Phoebe, Michael, I am up… I am up!" Xavier proclaims, outside our bedroom door. He turned two, last week and he was given a racing car, toddler bed from my parents. As a result, now he can walk to our room, whatever time of the morning he wakes-up. At least he knows, to knock or call for us from outside the door. Xavier had become a master of climbing out of his crib, which meant he needed a single bed. However I was reluctant to move him, as he still seemed so small to me. He had become just like our own child and interestingly enough everyone considered him part of our family, as if he had been born to us. My parents doted over him. I only wish he could call us 'Mom and Dad', but Social Services' guidelines prevent that from happening.

"I will get up," Michael volunteers. I hear Michael sweep Xavier up into his arms and I rejoice in their laughter. I am now eight-and-a-half-months, ready to pop at any time. My stomach has swelled greatly, but I get a tremendous amount of joy every time I feel the babies move.

I slowly get up and walk into the kitchen. I definitely do not move as fast as I used to and it has been a challenge with an energetic two-year-old. Michael and I agree, how fortunate we are, as both sides of the family have been coming over a lot, to help. Hayley has been bringing Cooper and Emma, along with Ava and Mackenzie. Cooper keeps Xavier occupied, while Emma and Mackenzie play on the floor. I can't wait to add two more babies, into the mix. Michael places my breakfast of pancakes, in front of me. I try to eat, but I feel like all the room in my body has been taken up by the two precious occupants in my stomach.

"Are babies ready?" Xavier asks.

"No not yet, but maybe soon. What do you want to do, today? We have all day together, while Michael goes with Ted to Portland," I ask Xavier, who has syrup running down his face and hands.

"I shouldn't go. I hate leaving, while you are so close to delivering and on a Sunday, of all days," Michael regrets, while shaking his head in disgust. He and Ted, were taking the GEH helicopter to Portland to meet with a couple of CEOs. They were in the midst of concluding a deal and this round of golf was scheduled, to seal the deal. Once this deal is finalized, it will free-up Michael to take a Leave, while I have the babies and we adjust to home life with three children. I am thankful that our babysitter will still be on duty, Monday to Friday, to lend a hand and that family is closeby.

"Don't stress about it. You will be home before this evening, especially since you are taking the helicopter. Xavier and I will be perfectly fine. I have the twins covered and you can go and not worry. We will be fine by ourselves," I reassure him. Michael raises his eyebrows at me and is about to respond, but the doorbell rings. His mood changes a little and he appears uncomfortable. White goes to answer the door, for us.

"Do you know who that is?" I ask Michael, but he doesn't look at me.

"Christian, how are you? Can I get you some coffee," Michael offers, getting up.

"I am good, thank you and coffee would be fantastic," my father comes over and kisses me. Xavier's eyes light up and he squirms to get out of his high chair. Dad picks him up and places him on his lap.

"I will be back in several hours. I will keep my cell phone on me, constantly. Where is Ana?" Michael asks my father. I then realize that I am being allocated babysitters for the day._ Seriously! _

"Ana is meeting Mia and Kate, to go baby clothes shopping for the current baby boom that has hit the Grey family. But, she will be here this afternoon."

"Do I really need to be babysat? I am pregnant, not a child. Plus, I have security surrounding me," I declare, feeling even more useless.

"Yes!" reply both my father and my husband, in unison. I sigh, in compliance. I can't fight the combined forces of my husband and my father,

"Xavier let's go, wash the maple syrup off your hands and face and get dressed." I take my little man upstairs, knowing that I am not totally useless, at least. I listen to Xavier jabber about what clothes he wants to wear. Therefore, I don't notice Michael enter.

"Don't be upset with me. I am just worried. I don't want to spend every second, worrying about you. This will also help your dad, he desperately tried to avoid me, being away from you, so close to you giving birth," Michael asserts.

"I know. It's just that I feel so useless, lately."

"Don't be ridiculous. You have never been so important. You still manage the clinic, care for Xavier and are carrying our twins. How about I ask your parents, if they will take Xavier for us tomorrow night and we go out to dinner, just us. One last night out, before the babies arrive." Michael plants soft kisses on my neck, placating me.

"JUCKY! kisses," Xavier says, sitting on his bed, failing to put his shirt on. We smile and laugh at his reaction.

"It's not jucky Xavier," Michael says, grabbing and tickling Xavier. This is what I want now, Family.

Dad's babysitting role actually comes in very handy. He spends the morning, playing with and supervising Xavier. After putting him down for his nap, Dad comes and sits next to me.

"Your mother just texted me. She is having lunch with your two aunts and then coming over. Supposedly, they have purchased a lot of baby clothes," Dad grins. He loves it, when Mom goes shopping.

"Did Xavier go down for his nap, easy enough? He has been fighting us, over naps, lately."

"He went to sleep, easily enough. I just gave him the same look, I used to give you, when you were a child. It still works," Dad smirks, rather proud of himself.

"I bet!" I say. "Ouch!" I yell. Dad jumps to attention.

"One of the babies just kicked. Here Dad, give me your hand," Dad's face splits into a large smile, as he feels the swift movements of one of his grandchildren.

"I remember feeling you move, inside your mother. Damn, it feels like yesterday, you were born." Dad's getting a little nostalgic.

"Oh no..." I say.

"What?" Dad asks, confused.

"I just had a contraction!" Dad's mind goes into overdrive. He is on his Blackberry, within seconds of my disclosure. He arranges for White to drive Xavier over to his house, to be cared for by Gail, until alternate arrangements can be made. "I will call Michael, from the car," Dad exclaimed. He instantly, micromanages everything and I haven't even had a chance to breathe, yet.

"No, don't! It may not even be a real contraction and if it is the real thing, it's likely to take hours. Let's just wait a little while! Michael may rush home for no reason" I suggest. Dad looks annoyed at the suggestion alone.

"PHOEBE GRACE GREY-FULLER, you are going to the hospital right now, even if I have to carry you! So do as I say, now!" my dad commands. I relent, knowing he will only worry more, if we sit here and wait. He holds my hand, the entire ride, to the hospital. I know he is more worried, than I am.

We are rushed into the hospital and my obstetrician examines me. A monitor is placed over my stomach, for the babies and myself. I suddenly feel another contraction, the pain harsh and swift.

"Phoebe, you are only in the early stages of labor and two centimeters dilated, so we have to wait it out. I am having you transferred upstairs, to Labor and Delivery," he explains, professionally.

"Dad, can you call Michael? Get him back here, now." I beg. "And call Mom, please. I really want her here." I feel a little silly, but I want my mom next to me. Dad nods and starts to walk away, to make the calls. "Dad, also, please don't leave me!" I choked, getting emotional. I start to feel scared.

"I will never leave you, Phoebe. I am just going to be over there, to make theses call, okay?" Dad is awfully attentive. I watch Dad and he is trying to manage everything. It is his way cope, in situations like this.

"I just got hold of your mom and she is on her way, now. Aunt Kate is going to pick up Xavier and take him to Ava's. I spoke to Michael. He and Ted are leaving the club and getting into Charlie Tango. They will be here, in a little over an hour. So, I am now on strict instructions to keep you calm and make sure you wait, till Michael is here, before you deliver," Dad advised, in composed and controlled CEO mode.

"Thanks, Dad. I am sorry that I was impolite today, when I found out you were babysitting me. I guess I do need watching, don't I?" I shrugged.

"Yes, I blame your mother for that. You are too much like her, but I love that in you."

"Mom always tells me, I am too much like you, actually"

"Maybe you are," Dad reasons. At this moment, Mom walks in. She looks, uncharacteristically, anxious. I can't help but laugh out loud, at her demeanour. She is usually the one who is tranquil and Dad is the one who overreacts.

"And what is so funny, Miss?" my mother reprimands, but then kisses me.

"It's just, here I am, in labor. Dad is perfectly composed and you have run in here, frantic. Shouldn't these roles, be reversed? You did have two children, did you not, Mother" I explain.

"Phoebe don't get sassy with me, right now!" My mother is really freaked-out, but is trying to compose herself. I take Mom's hand and hold it, apologetically. I haven't told either of them, but I am rather scared right now. I really need Michael.

"You're nervous. Don't be. We won't leave, until Michael gets here," my mom says, reading my thoughts.

Dad scoffs, "Leave? Not even when Michael is here." I know he is worried about me. Last time I was in a hospital bed, was when I was ten and suffered life threatening injures from the car accident. Another contraction hits and I can tell they are getting closer.

"Are you sure Michael is on his way?" I ask, recovering from the pain of the last contraction.

"Yes, he is in the air," my dad reassures me. I look at the clock. It has been forty minutes since we called him. It would take him an hour, to fly from Portland to Seattle and then, we would have to factor in the time from the golf course to the helicopter and from the helicopter to the hospital. Damn, that could mean it will take another hour, for him to arrive. At least my water hasn't broken, yet.

My obstetrician comes in and assesses the progress of my labor, "Phoebe, you are three centimeters dilated, so you are still in, for a bit of a wait. Have you changed your mind in regards to an epidural?" _Damn, did he have to ask that in front of my parents?_

"No, my decision stands." I say emphatically.

"Okay, but keep in mind that if we get too far along, there will be no turning back." My doctor starts to exit the room, but is stopped by my father.

"Excuse me. Phoebe, do you mean that you aren't going to have an epidural?" Dad looks horrified, as does my mother.

"I want to try it, drug free," I inform my parents.

"Phoebe, there are no awards for bravery, here. It is safe, for you and the babies," my mom reasons. But, I shake my head.

"What if something happens during the birth and they need to do an emergency caesarean. You're having twins, so the risks are higher. Will having an epidural, in already, speed up the process?" Dad shifts his speech to my doctor.

"That is true. But at the same time, it is Phoebe's decision." Dad now shoots me a harsh look.

"Let's compromise. You said that I have a long haul to go. If it starts to be more than I can bear, then I will not be a hero and I will submit to an epidural." Dad narrows his eyes at me and the doctor makes a hasty exit. "Dad, please don't argue this with me! I can't handle it right now!"

"I just don't want you in any more pain, than you need to be. I want to know everything is being done to keep you and the twins, safe." Dad looks like he is struggling. My labor is out out of his control.

"I know, but the best thing you could do right now, is come and sit down, next to me. Please?" Dad comes, and takes my hand. We are all silent for a few minutes, so I close my eyes. I feel tired and it has only just begun.

"Baby names, have you and Michael chosen any?" my mother exclaims, happy to break the silence.

"We have some favorites, but it depends on whether it ends up being two boys or two girls or one of each."

"You don't know the gender of the babies?" Dad asks curiously, while my parents look at each other.

"We thought, you two were just keeping it quiet," my mother adds.

"No, we decided that we would wait and be surprised." We have a few names in mind and again, we want to add family names into the mix. All that we need is to know now, is the gender of the babies.

A midwife then comes in, recommends that I take a nap and my father wholeheartedly agrees. I welcome sleep, as I know that when I open my eyes, I will more than likely see Michael.

"OUCH!" My joyful sleep is interrupted by a painful contraction and my water breaking. It causes me to bolt-up to as much of a sitting position, as I can manage with my pregnant belly. Then, I catch a glimpse of Michael coming towards me. It looks like he and my father have been deep in conversation. Michael starts to rub my back, easing the pain. Though, just having him here with me now, makes the pain easier to tolerate. Wisely, my mother goes to get a nurse, rather than my father.

"What took you so long?" I joke.

"Don't start. I am thinking about never leaving your side again." He shakes his head "I can't believe, I could have missed this." He says, regretful.

"Did you get the deal finalised?" I ask.

"They were stalling. But, when I got the call from your father, I turned to the CEOs and told them that my wife and Ted's only sister is in labor and we are leaving. They had five seconds to say yes, or we were leaving and it was off. They agreed, there and then." I laughed at Michael's answer. My gorgeous husband, was just so competent!

"Good, so does this mean I get you at home, for at least the next four weeks?" I look at Michael and Dad. They both nod and it relaxes me, greatly.

My doctor and midwife come in. My bed sheets and gown are changed quickly and I am examined again. You're seven centimeters now, Phoebe. It will get more intense and you are dilating rather quickly now, so you are losing the window of opportunity to have an epidural."

The pain is increasing. "How much is this going hurt?" I ask.

"Doctor, my wife will take an epidural," Michael decides, for me. Before I can protest, Michael shoots me a look. "I can't bear, to see you in so much pain." I relent gladly. If I am honest with myself, the pain is getting too much for me to handle. My parents are yet to leave the room, though they have moved to the other side, to give us some space. The room is rather large and they can't hear what we are saying, but we can't hear them, either.

"Sorry about my parents, but they are just worried," I apologize.

"I am not concerned, they have both said they will leave the room, whenever we ask them to and wait outside." Michael kisses me softly. "I am sorry about the epidural, but I really don't think I could handle standing here with you, while you are suffering in so much pain."

"I was SO scared you wouldn't get back in time." I confess.

"Me too. I would never have forgiven myself." Michael shakes off the thought. "I can't wait to meet our children and I can't wait to introduce Xavier, to them. When you were asleep, I called Ava and he is going around the house asking 'are the babies here?' over and over. Xavier is going to love being a big brother"

"Michael, I want to start adoption proceedings. I understand the risks and that we need to find his mother, but I want him to be really ours and I want him to have the same last name as our twins."

"Absolutely!" he says, kissing me again.

My contractions start to get closer and closer, stronger and faster. Though they were manageable, due to the epidural. I make a mental note to properly thank Michael, for not letting me say,' no' to it. Michael has stayed close, comforting me and coaching me, all the way. My midwife then checks on me and announces that I am now at ten centimeters. I look at the clock, amazed that it is now 11pm. Have I really been doing this for eleven hours?

My doctor then races in. "Phoebe and Michael, because you are having twins, I want to transfer you to the Cesarean Room." I start to get worried and my parents move closer to me. They both stand at one side of me, while Michael is at my other side. "Do not worry, it's just a precaution, since twins are considered high risk, even though you had no complications during the entire pregnancy." I nod, knowing I have no other choice.

"We will see you when you come back, Angel. We love you and our special little grandchildren," Dad says. Mom is crying now and can't even talk. I hug and kiss her closely.

"Love you both," I tell them. In a matter of minutes, we were in the Cesarean Room.

"Okay Phoebe, it is time to start pushing. PUSH NOW!"

I push for three counts of ten for each contraction and didn't know how much longer I could stand it. Oh no, not even one of the babies was born, yet.

"Phoebe, I can see the baby one's head. One more push and the baby will be here. PUSH! NOW!" Michael coaches me, holding me tight.

"You can do it, Phoebe! You can do anything!" I pushed one more time and the first twin came out.

"STOP pushing!" the doctor calls out, scaring me. "I just need to unwrap the cord." Panic starts to build-up, but it is gone the second they place the baby, on my belly.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" the doctor tells us. He is beautiful. Michel cuts the cord and goes over quickly to the baby station, to watch his exam!

"Phoebe, the second baby is still inside. I need to perform a quick ultrasound to see if the baby has turned or flipped, now that it has all the space to itself." Michael is next to me again and we watch with bated breath. "The baby is ready to go. The head is down and engaged."

I continue to push again and after three swift pushes, our second precious baby is born. I am running on adrenaline, now. "It's a girl!" our doctor announces. She is passed to me and I hold her tightly. Tears are now running down my face. I feel so blessed, I have two little babies, a wonderful two year old at home who we intend to make ours, legally, and an amazing husband that is going to raise these children with me and my extraordinary family.

"Do you have names for the babies?" the pediatrician asks us.

Michael nods at me and we have the perfect names.

* * *

Hi All, I hope I got this to you quick enough and it solves some of your confusion. I though a nice cliffhanger would be good right now. Thanks to Jasmine Garden for editing and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. Please continue to do so.

There is a lot still to write... so please do not worry about the stroy ending anytime soon.


	97. Chapter 97: The Family Structure

**The Family Structure  
**

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

We stare into the eyes of our newborn children, as we get settled into our hospital room. They are both so perfect, precious and so dependent on us. Michael is holding our little girl, while I have our little boy in my arms. I demanded that they come up to our room, rather than the Nursery. I know our families will be eager to see them. They can go to the nursery later, but right now we both want them close by. We count ten little fingers and ten little toes. How can a baby so small, be so perfect?

Our baby girl has a very little hair, but it almost resembles a mix of my brown hair and my brother's copper hair color. Our son has a nice head of hair and its dark, just like his father's. They both have blue eyes, though that's likely to change. They will get either my grey eyes or Michael's brown eyes. The only thing that is missing from this family moment is Xavier, then it would be perfect.

"I can't believe I wanted to wait, as long as I did for this," I say reflecting.

"We should call your parents. They will both be going crazy. It has been an hour and a half" Michael says softly.

"Oh gosh, yes. We should relieve the staff, who have the misfortune to walk past them, in the Waiting Room. They must be relieved of the burden of my parents' constant badgering. Also, you need to call your parents."

Michel gently places our sleeping daughter in her bassinet, pulls his phone out of his pocket and moves to the other side of my bed. He is close enough that he can still keep an eye on the babies, but his phone call won't disturb their sleep.

"Christian, we are in Phoebe's room on the fourth floor, in maternity, room 414 ….. Everything is great, but Phoebe wants to tell you that herself… bye". I take note of the brisk nature of the phone call.

"How did they sound?" I ask curiously. I am excited to introduce my parents to their new grandchildren.

"At first, your dad seemed out of control. I don't think I have ever heard such an uneasy tone in his voice, before. I could literally hear him relax, even over the phone, when I told him everything is great. Though I doubt he will really believe me, until he sees it with his own eyes." Michael evaluates as he picks up our Daughter, again. "You are probably going to have to feed them soon." With feeding twins, I realize that I am going to be constantly nursing.

My parents enter my hospital room, in what seems like record speed. Mom is starting to cry a little and Dad is keeping his emotions intact, though he can't hide the large smile on his face.

"They are beautiful, Phoebe and Michael," my mother tells us, as Michael passes our daughter to her and Dad comes over to check on me.

"How are you feeling, Angel?" Dad asks assessing me.

"Tired, but good," I reply, then lower my voice so no one else can hear us. "How is Mom doing? It was like she took on all your personality traits, before they took me to deliver."

Dad has a familiar grin on his face and looks awfully pleased with himself. "She was very edgy and worried about you. We both were. You are our only daughter, keep in mind, but she is perfectly fine, now. I helped her take the edge off."

"Dad, TMI!" I exclaim, a little too loudly, so that Michael and my mother have both heard.

"What was that?" Michael inquires.

"Just some father and daughter casual conversation. Can we know the genders of our two wonderful new grandchildren?" Dad diplomatically changes the subject. The babies are both wrapped up in white blankets and little white cotton hats, concealing their gender.

"This little bundle of joy is your grandson," I tell them, passing him into my father's hands. My mother is already holding the other baby. "And Mom, you have your granddaughter in your hands. One of each." My parents are sitting on two chairs, next to each other, excitedly smiling and over their two new grandchildren.

"Have you decided on their names?" Mom asks. When Michael and I were thinking of names we jumped back and forth, before we decided on the names we've chosen. I just don't know how my parents will react to them, but we've definitely agreed on our babies' names.

"We've named our son, Elliot Christian Grey-Fuller." Both my parents look up, surprised. "You don't like the name?" I ask, frowning a little. This is the name that I thought they would love.

"I am honored, Phoebe, that you've added my name," Dad says sincerely. "But, have you asked Ava or your Aunt Kate about using Elliot? Ava may have wanted to use the name."

"Yes, we have. Ava isn't going to have any more children, because of the complications she experienced, having Mackenzie. Ava and Aunt Kate, both loved the idea of us, possibly using Elliot's name."

"Your uncle would have loved it," my mother tells me.

"Especially, as his name is in front of mine. If he were still alive, he would bring it up every time could," my dad smirks, thinking about his brother, but then gets solemn. "Thank you, Elliot Christian is a perfect name."

"What about this little princess? What is her name?" Mom asked. Honestly, I was more worried about the reaction to this name.

"Sophie Anastasia Grey-Fuller," I tell them.

"Sophie?" My dad says, in the form of a question. There is an uneasy tone in his voice. In a split-second, his relaxed and loving manner has evaporated.

"Yes," I reply confidently. Michael now sits to the side of me, rubbing my back in soft, comforting circles.

"You would name your daughter, after the person who almost killed you when you were only ten years old?" Dad looks shocked, but I was prepared for his response. I knew he would react like this.

"Dad, Sophie never intended to almost kill me or even hurt me. She may have done wrong, but I do not honestly think, she never had the intention to injure me, or anyone else. We can't forget that her life ended that day." My parents seem unconvinced, regardless of my impassioned plea. "I loved her, Dad and Mom. I even idolized her, as she was like my big sister. Her life was cut short and I still think about her. This is what I want and we really like the name, Sophie. " I can tell, even my mother has mixed emotions.

"Does Taylor know?" Dad asks us, inquisitively. I know, he wouldn't want Taylor to get upset.

"Not yet," I admit, swallowing hard.

"If it upsets Taylor, then we will change it to our second choice. We will get his permission, before we fill out any paperwork," Michael adds.

"Be sure to tell him soon," Dad tells us sternly. Though the image of his little grandchild in his hands, means he is unable to maintain his poor temperament.

"I promise, I will. Mom, what do you think about using your name?" I ask. I had considered just using Ana, but I use to love to hear her full name, when my father used it, growing-up.

"I love it! But Michael, don't you want to use any of your family names, also?" my mother questions. Michael and I look at each other. He had wanted to use the Amanda, which was his birth mothers' name, but we both agreed that wouldn't be the best course of action. I really wanted his adoptive parents, in their grandchildren's' lives. Naming one of them after the birth mother, wouldn't encourage that.

"I figure we can use their names, with the next couple of children we have," Michael says mischievously.

"More?" my father asks.

Soon we hear the jabber and a little familiar voice, outside our room. There is a knock, the door opens, and an overly-excited Xavier runs in with Ava pushing Mackenzie in her convertible car seat stroller.

"The babies are ready... the babies are ready!" he jumps around. Michael picks him up and holds him, lowering him for a minute, for me to cuddle him, before he gets introduced to the babies.

"Hi babies," he says sweetly. "Want to play?"

"Xavier, they are a little too small, to play right now. But they will be able to play, when they get older," Michael tries to explain.

"Tomorrow?" he asks. It's hard not to laugh at his adorable comments.

"You can play with Mackenzie and Cooper, instead," Ava says, coming over to kiss me. "I hope its okay that we came over? I knew, you would want to see Xavier."

"Thanks, I have been wanting him here, ever since I gave birth. I have been missing him." One of the twins starts to gurgle.

"Phoebe, I think little Elliot, here, is hungry. Ready to see your mommy?" my mother says, passing the baby to me. Xavier sits and looks confused.

"Not Mommy, Phoebe," he says to the baby. My heart breaks, as does everyone's around us. How do I explain this, to him?

By the evening, both sets of the new grandparents and my brother, Ted and his family had come to meet our new babies. We have informed all our family members and friends, but requested no one else visits, until tomorrow, with the exception of the two other people that I really need to see.

"Can we come in?" I hear a voice from the door. I look over to see Taylor's and Gail's, comforting and familiar faces.

"Yes, of course you can!" I reply, happy to see them. "Good timing, also. I have just fed both of them. Michael isn't here, at the moment. He has gone to my parents' house, with Xavier, to read him his night-time story and put him to bed." I hug and kiss both of them, as they enter and then go, to look at the sleeping babies.

"Your parents told us you had a boy and a girl, but that is all they would tell us, by your orders," Gail informs me. I take a deep breath, hopeful of good outcome. Now, both babies are wearing collared hats and outfits, so it is easy to identify their gender.

"We've named our son, Elliot Christian Grey-Fuller." They both smile, having known my dad and late uncle, for some time now.

"And your daughter?" Taylor asks.

"That is a little up for debate and you get the deciding vote, Taylor." He looks at me and I suspect he knows what is coming. "We want to name her Sophie. Sophie Anastasia Grey-Fuller. That is, with your approval?" At first, Taylor's look is unreadable, but then it is a mix of the emotions. I know that I can't name my little girl, 'Sophie,' if he does not agree. Already emotional, Gail hangs her head down.

"Phoebe, I think that's the most special thing in the world," he responds softly and wipes a tear from his eye. Wow I have never seen him emotional or teary like that ever! I throw my arms around him, pick up my little girl and place her in his arms. Gail eagerly picks up Elliot.

"So little Miss and Master, are you too going to conspire to do drive security crazy, like your mother did, as a teenager?" Taylor jokes.

"They probably will. But I fully expect you to be around, when they start dating. You can escort my daughter," I inform him.

"It's a deal!" he replies.

Over the next three days, every family member visits. Even Claire, Michael's sister, made a quick visit to Seattle, to meet her niece and nephew. I'm now lying in bed, enjoying a couple of quiet hours as the twins had been taken to the nursery, for my compulsory rest time. Michael had gone home, to make sure that everything was ready, for the babies' arrival, tomorrow and to spend some one-on-one time, with Xavier. As crazy as things will be at home, I am excited about it and look forward to getting into our routine. I had been asleep in my hospital bed, when I open my eyes, to find my father.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," he says, comes over and kisses me. "How are you feeling? Did you get much sleep, last night?"

"Yes, but I think that I may not get a good night's sleep, for a long time," I smile.

"I wanted to come and talk to you, personally, about the email you sent me last night."

I look down recalling the contents of my email. It had been one to the most important that I had ever sent him.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

From: Phoebe Grey-Fuller

Subject: So how resourceful are you?

Dear Dad,

Remember when you told me, should I feel the need for extreme humanitarian action, I should ask for your help, because you can be rather resourceful? I really need some help now.

Love you,

Phoebe Grey-Fuller, MD

* * *

"Your mother and I have some suspicions, as to what help you need. Xavier, right?" he says.

"Yes. We want to adopt him and we need to find his biological mother, to see if she will relinquish her parental rights. Or else, we need to declare that she is incompetent to care for Xavier. Dad's lips form a hard line, not because he is mad, but rather in deep thought.

"Okay, but let me handle this for you and Michael. I will ask Welch and Barney to find the mother. I have already hired the top family lawyer, in Washington State, for you. Once we find her, we can proceed," Dad informs me.

"How long will it take?"

"That depends. If people do not want to be found, it can be challenging."

"I understand. Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it," I tell him, sincerely.

* * *

_**Dr Flynn's Office**_

"Your father is nothing, but determined," Dr. Flynn states.

"That, he is. Though, it was really hard, the first couple of weeks. Each time I spoke to one of my parents, or saw them, I would sit in anticipation for news. But nothing... it was, as if she had disappeared from the face of the earth."

"This wasn't long after Ted and Michael were included on the list of 'T_ime Magazine's 100 Most Influential People in the World' _correct?" Dr. Flynn states. I remember this time clearly, as I was so proud of Michael and Ted.

"It was six months later. We were a big happy family. The babies were settled, and Xavier loved being a big brother."

* * *

"Phoebe, the mail arrived," Our housekeeper told me, handing it to me. I was feeding Elliot, as Sophie slept and Xavier was outside with Michael, playing soccer. I see the issue of TIME magazine and smile. "Claudia, will you please take Elliot upstairs and put him into his crib, for me," I ask our babysitter. Looking outside, I can witness Michael trying to teach Xavier how to kick straight, with mixed results.

"Guess what came in the mail?" I ask, holding up the magazine. Michael blushes and shakes his head. He was embarrassed, when he was informed of his and Ted's inclusion on the list. Understanding they would be featured, regardless of their cooperation, Ted and Michael agreed to be interviewed, in order to have some input over the content.

"Great! Have you read it, yet?" he asks, as he comes to the patio, with Xavier.

"No."

Michael sits on the couch, next to me, with Xavier on his lap. "Read it to us." I open the magazine and find Michael's article.

**TIME 100: The List**

**THEODORE GREY AND MICHAEL FULLER**

**TYCOONS**

_Under the watchful eye of GEH, Inc. CEO Christian Grey, the team of son, Theodore Grey and son-in-law, Michael Fuller have increased the value of the GEH, Inc. by 70 billion dollars over the past three years. They are responsible for three out of five, of Wall Street's largest mergers. The "Turnaround Tycoons" as they are known, are credited with saving thousands of jobs, as they have acquired struggling companies and restructured them for profitability. The best-kept secret, is their compensation, as GEH, Inc. is estimated to be the largest privately-held corporation, in the world. Neither executive was willing to comment, but it's speculated they will be among the new billionaires of the Twenty-first Century._

_As the son of two prominent CEOs, Ted Grey was bred and raised to assume the leadership of GEH, Inc. He joined forces with Harvard-educated, corporate lawyer Michael Fuller, four years ago. Michael Fuller had been the long-term companion of Phoebe Grey, the youngest of the Grey Children. The couple married, three years ago._

_Regardless of their corporate success, both Grey and Fuller assert, their greatest accomplishment and source of pride are their respective families, a sentiment reminiscent of a young Christian Grey. Theodore Grey is married to the former Hayley Thompson, a non-profit COO and they have two children. Michael Fuller is married to pediatrician Phoebe Grey-Fuller, and they recently welcomed twins. In addition, they are foster parents of a young child, Xavier._

_These young businessmen have the credibility, connections and resources, to turnaround corporations heading for bankruptcy. Only time will tell, what's next on the agenda of this dynamic team._

The article includes a portrait photo of them with serious faces, folded arms and back-to-back. Michael and Ted are in dark suits, white shirts, and red ties with a bright light behind them. They look rather forbidding and a force to be reckoned with, in the business world. To one side of the article is a picture of Ted and Hayley at a local fundraiser. But below the article, is a picture of Michael and me, with Xavier between us, holding our hands. I do not remember when it was taken, but we are in the city.

"That's me!" Xavier squeals, pointing to the picture. He is so excited about the photo, I no longer care that the magazine used the picture of us, without our consent. His smile eases even the worst situation.

"It's a good article, Mr. Business Tycoon," I mock.

He is terribly embarrassed about the article. "I can't believe they would speculate my net worth."

"My father tells me, you deserve every dollar you earn."

"And since we have so much financial security, why don't you NOT go back to work next week. I have enjoyed having you at home, with our children. There is something terribly erotic, knowing you are home, barefoot and looking after our children." Michael has brought up this topic, a few times already. As much as I love our family and being home with them, I really want to return to practicing medicine.

"Michael, you know my position on this matter. Plus, I am only going back to work part-time, at the clinic. You knew I would be going back to work, the second we found out I was pregnant."

"Just thought, I would mention it," he sulks. I lean over and kiss him, to pull him out of his bad mood. "Maybe I should get you pregnant, again," He suggests mischievously. I raise my eyebrows at him. He knows that I am on birth control.

"You are incorrigible, Mr. Fuller."

"Only because of you, Mrs. Fuller."

"What are you talking about?" Xavier asks, looking up at us, confused.

"Just some silly, big people talk. Do you want to keep playing soccer?" Michael asks.

"YEAH!" Xavier shouts and runs off to the backyard, to get the ball, first.

Michael and I kiss quickly. "You are the sexiest mother alive. Do you know that?"

"You're not as bad, yourself." I answer.

"Watch this kick!" Xavier calls. He kicks straight and gets it into the goal that Michael put up. We both clap at his excitement, proud of his achievement.

"We need to look at preschools for him, for next fall. Xavier could even attend to the one we went to," Michael tells me. It is an outstanding school. Cooper also attended it and Ava is intending to send Mackenzie there, also.

"I will fill out the paperwork and make an enrollment appointment, on Monday after work. I just wish we could locate his mother. Then we could proceed with the adoption and enroll him as Xavier Grey-Fuller," I say, with frustration.

"Hey, Michael, come and play soccer with me!" Xavier calls.

"Duty calls!" Michael turns on his heel and runs off, to join Xavier.

On Monday morning, I wake up early, at 6:00am. Michael is already up, as usual. He likes to get ready and be organized for work, so he isn't distracted when the kids wake up. This way, he can have breakfast with them and devote all his attention to them. The twins have started solids, even eating at the same time as us. However, I want to breastfeed them this morning, before I go to work, like I do each morning. Then, I will be home by 2pm and can breastfeed them again.

I walk into Sophie's room, as I hear her sweet little giggles. I stand at the doorway and there she is on her changing table, as Michael's changes her. "Are you going to promise me, you won't date until you finish college?" Sophie coos at Michael. "I will take that as a, 'yes,' then, Miss. Sophie," he says, picking her up. I laugh at the scene, being played out, in front of me.

"So, is our daughter, who is not going to be allowed to out of the house until she is thirty, ready to be fed?" I ask. Michael passes her to me and I sit in the rocking chair, to breastfeed her. My parents made certain I had a pair of rocking chairs, one for Sophie's room and one for Elliot's room.

"Thank you for changing Sophie and getting her ready for me, this morning," I tell him.

"Don't worry about it. I want you to know, even though I don't agree with you going back to work just yet, or even at all, I promised you that I would always support you. Elliot will be up soon. I will get him, ready for you."

I watch Michael walk out, thankful for him just being himself. Hhhmm, he does have the sexiest backside. I look down at Sophie, as she feeds. I never thought I would love this sensation and closeness, as much as I do. Sophie's eyes have become deep grey. Even I have to admit, she is a mini-me, while Elliot very much resembles, Michael, with the same sleek, dark hair and brown eyes.

I feel a horrible deep pain, in the pit of my stomach. I agonize as I know, this is the first day that I will leave my children, for longer than an hour or two, during the day. The twins and Xavier have been by my side, all this time. I've only left them to attend obligatory evening balls and events that Michael needs me to accompany him and even then, we have departed, as soon as possible. Plus, the twins were always asleep, by the time we left and Xavier wasn't far from it.

"Sophie, are you going to be a good girl, today, while Mommy is away, at work. I will be back this afternoon and I will be missing you and your two brothers, so much!" A tear runs down my face.

"Don't worry Phoebe, I will look after the twins, today," Xavier says, at the door. He is such an amazing child and has really matured, over the past six months, linguistically and physically. I motion for him to come closer and kiss his forehead.

"I want to call you Mommy," he says. My heart breaks at his sweet words. _Oh my Xavier, you don't know how much I want that, also!_

"We are doing everything we can, to make that happen, honey. I promise you," I emphasize, as I struggle to keep my tears at bay.

'Welcome back, Dr. Grey. How is the family?" our clinic receptionist asks me.

"Good. Growing up quickly, but I am looking forward, to getting back to work"

The clinic is as busy as usual. I really enjoy seeing patient after patient and doing what I can, to help them. I look at the clock and it is 1pm. I will see a few more patients, then head out to the preschool, to drop-off Xavier's enrollment forms. The door to my office opens and in walks my next patient, a little girl.

"Hello, I am Dr. Grey. What can I do, for you?" The little girl doesn't speak, rather her mother responds. "Sarah has been complaining of stomach pains and has been vomiting."

I complete my exam and diagnose her with a stomach virus. I give her a few days' worth of anti-nausea pills. "Make sure she keeps her fluid intake up, but she should be up and running again, in a day or two. Sarah, you need to listen to your mom here and drink lots of water, okay?"

She finally speaks. "Yes, but she isn't my mom. She lives with us. She is my mom's friend from school."

"Oh, I am sorry. I just assumed," I say.

The woman suddenly becomes uncomfortable. "I am not Sarah's mother. But, I do have a child." I smile at her and nod, not thinking anything of it. "My name is Ellie, Ellie Brown and Xavier Brown is my son."

I stop moving and stop breathing. My heart even stops. There she is, right in front of me. The woman we have been searching for, for months now, is finally here, in front of me and I have never been so scared!

* * *

**_Authors Note: thank you everyone for your reviews. I really do try to update when I can, but I also work fulltime, am married and have a young child._**

**_Thank you again for Jasmine Garden's great efforts to edit my chapters. She makes such a difference!_**

**_Thank you to all who review, please continue to do so as they mean SO MUCH to me!_**

**_:-)_**


	98. Chapter 98: Roller Coaster Rides

**Roller Coaster Ride**

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

"_My name is Ellie, Ellie Brown and Xavier Brown is my son." I stop moving, stop breathing. My heart even stops. There she is, right in front of me. The woman we have been seeking for months is finally here in front of me and I have never been so scared!_

I open my mouth to talk, but I don't know what to say. Never before, had I wanted my father or Michael to come to the rescue, as much as I did right now. My dad would know exactly what to do in this situation. Time started to filter by, as we looked at each other. How do I even know, that this woman is really Xavier's mother? One look into her eyes and I answered my own question. Xavier had her eyes. It's really hard to dislike a person who stares at you with eyes that you love, so much.

"I need to talk to you," I say, slowly and softly.

"I know. However, I need to get Sarah home," she responds.

"Can you meet me, tomorrow? We can talk over coffee. There is coffee shop close by," I hopefully suggest. I am cautious to speak with in a soft, non-threatening voice.

"Yes. I can be here at 10am" she proposes and walks out, with my final patient for the day. I feel like I have seen a ghost.

Once alone and recomposed, my adrenaline kicks in. I realize that I need to speak with Michael and my father. Do we need to contact Social Services? Do we contact our family lawyer? My mind starts racing and I have no idea what to do first. I dig into my handbag for my cell phone. _Damn, where is it? For the first time, I wish I had a smaller bag! There it is!_ I call Michael at work, on his direct line, figuring he is more than likely there, at this moment. He doesn't answer, rather his personal assistant does.

**Marie**: Good afternoon, Mr. Michael Fuller's office. How can I help you?

**Phoebe**: Hi Marie, its Phoebe. Is Michael in?

**Marie**: Hi Phoebe. No, he is out of the office right now, for his scheduled lunch with Ted and Mr. Grey. They only left about fifteen minutes ago and they are usually only gone, for ninety minutes. Do you want me to leave Michael a message?

_I forgot about that. Dad has been taking both Michael and Ted out for lunch, once a week, for years now. Initially, it was his way of keeping tabs on his children, directly with Ted and indirectly with me, through Michael. These days, their lunches were probably more about business. I suspect Dad will want to take a step back eventually, probably part-time, and take Mom to see more of the world. Ted will take over the company as the CEO, with Michael as his Executive Vice President._

**Phoebe**: No thanks, Marie. I will reach him, on his cell phone. Bye.

**Marie**: Have a good day, Phoebe.

I hang up and grab my bag. I quickly hand my files, to our receptionist and find White, who is dutifully waiting, outside.

"White, would you please take me to the Capital Grill?"

I text Michael.

***coming to lunch, with you, Ted and Dad. Need to talk!***

I know it sounds a little cryptic, but I can't tell them what is happening. That would send them, off their rockers. I look outside the window, watching everyone go through their everyday lives. I distance my thoughts. I want to stay as in control, as possible. My phone beeps and it's Michael.

***Okay, we are seated. We have ordered and I will order for you. Your mom is with us also. Did you know? Are you alright?***

Perfect. The four people I really need, are altogether!

***yes. I am alright but need to speak with all of you.***

I walk into the restaurant and they are all there, seated, drinking wine and engaged in conversation. When I reach to the table, my father, Brother and Michael politely stand.

"Please sit," I sigh. I usually, really appreciate their gentlemanly manners, but my mind is elsewhere, right now.

"You okay?" Michael whispers with concern, taking my hand._ No! I am far from it! _I want to shout-out my frustrations, but know I can't.

"I don't know, rough morning. I had a patient come in, just before my shift ended…" I say, but stop when Ted interrupts me.

"Well, as a doctor, that is bound to happen, little sister," Ted retorts.

"And to think people always said, you were the well-mannered one. Dad, maybe I should have studied business, and taken over GEH. Think Ted would be tough enough, to take me on?" I mock, right back at Ted.

"Can you two, cut that out? You are both in your thirties, with families of your own. We expect that you would respect each other and not act like teenagers," my mother scolds.

"Sorry," Ted and I both mumble. It really does feel like we are teenagers, right now, with our mother reprimanding us and our dad giving us his usual '_don't even think about_" glare. That look used to scare us.

"Phoebe, you were saying," my dad prompts, as our lunch is served. Michael has ordered me my favorite meal, lamb cutlets with mashed potatoes and fresh steamed vegetables. It looks so good, but I don't know if I will be able to stomach it. Great! The last thing I want, is both Michael and my father telling me to eat.

"As I was saying, I had a patient come in. When I spoke to her mother, I discovered it wasn't my patient's mother but…." I stop. Briefly I wonder, did I imagine it all? Oh, I wish I had.

"Spit it out Phoebe," My dad commands.

"It was Xavier's mother. She is back," I say. Everyone stops. Michael grips my hand and I can feel his concern. Ted puts his hand on my shoulder, supporting me and implicitly apologizing.

"Where is she now?" my dad asks sternly.

"She is staying with a friend, in a suburb near the clinic. I had a look at the file."

Dad gets on his cell phone promptly, making a few quick calls, one to Welch, then to White, then to the lawyer that he hired on our behalf. We all know that the fact that Ellie, Xavier's mother, sought me out, rather than us finding her, changes things. If we had found her, then it would have been easier to adopt Xavier, but things have changed now. Her coming to me, means that she is interested in Xavier. Why couldn't things have been different? What if…she wants him back?

"How did she even find you? How did she even know, you had Xavier?" my mother asks.

I shrug my shoulders, and respond, "I will find out tomorrow." My dad's eyes narrow, but it is nothing compared to Michael's reaction.

"Excuse me?" Michael says, repulse

* * *

_**Dr Flynn's office:**_

"So this all happened, only 6 months ago, right?" The doctor asked, getting his bearings.

"Yes, that is correct," I confirm. "Sorry, it's overwhelming."

"Oh Phoebe, this is nothing, compared to what your father has presented me with in the past." He says, raising his eyebrows. I laugh, knowing exactly what he means. "So what did the lawyer tell you?"

"He told us, we should find out what she wants. If we had an insight into her mindset, then it might makes things easier, especially as she would have the upper hand, legally. We were only foster parents, temporary guardians, until the child can be reunited with his biological parents according to the law."

"Understood. Please go on," he says.

* * *

"Do you have Mr. Bear," I ask Xavier, as Michael tucks him into bed. He never went sleep without his teddy bear, it was his favourite toy.

"Yes, right here," he shows me.

"Good night, I love you and sleep well," I say and then kiss him.

"Night, Phoebe. Love you too." Then, Xavier turns around and starts to play with his teddy bear, as he always does. He will surely be asleep, in a few minutes.

"Night Xavier, love you little champ" Michael cuddles him.

"Love you too, big champ," Xavier says to his beloved stuffed animal.

We walk out of Xavier's room and check on our sleeping twins, who are, thankfully, both sleep through the night, now. They are both fast asleep. We stand in the hall, outside the children's three doors, all in a row.

"I am scared, this is all going to change," I pleaded. Michael hugs me, securely, though I know he's worried, too.

The next day, at 10am, Michael and I stand outside the clinic. I look around and there is no sight of Ellie. Five minutes go by, then ten. I start to get rather anxious. "Maybe she isn't going to turn-up," I acknowledge, looking around while Michael shrugs, frustrated. "Maybe this is a good thing..." Then, Michael gestures for me to turn around... I do and there she is.

"Hi Ellie, this is my husband…"

"Michael Fuller, I know who you are," she confesses. She seems to know so much. Fear runs down my spine, like I have never felt.

We walk to a nearby coffee shop, in silence. "What would you like, coffee, tea?" Michael asks Ellie.

"Coffee, with two creams and one sugar," she replies.

Michael brings our order to us, black coffee for him and a cup of tea for me. I always drink tea in stressful situations, somehow it seems to make things better. Supposedly, I inherited that trait from my mother's stepfather. We all are seated, but it is hard to know what to say, first.

"I guess you have a lot of questions. As I do," Ellie breaks the silence. "First, how is Xavier?"

"Beautiful. Happy, very happy," I emphasize the happy part! He is a wonderful child, growing every day and very bright" I want to yell at her that he is loved, that we love him, like no one else the world can.

"Good," she responds, not giving anything away.

"I have to know. How did you know who we were and that he was with us?" I know my family is well known, but how did she know where to find me? How did she know?"

"I have been working at a local drug store. A co-worker was reading TIME magazine and swooning over a picture of You with Theodore Grey," she gestures to Michael." She was reading the article out loud and it mentioned how you were foster parents. It got my attention and when I looked at the article, I saw the picture of Xavier. He has my eyes. I knew it was him, my Xavier." I hate that she just referred to him as "my Xavier." He has been living with us for more than eighteen months, now. She was the one who abandoned him. Why should he be, 'hers?'

"How did you find me at the clinic?" I inquire.

"Google. From the article, I knew that Michael worked at GEH, but getting in there, to see him, would be impossible. I then put your name, Phoebe, into Google and eventually, up came the clinic. I called them and they told me when you would be back. So when my friend's little girl got sick, I offered to take her to the clinic, to see a doctor."

"Where have you been? We have been looking for you, for six months," I question her.

"Oregon, Idaho, Nevada… I have been all over," she replies, without emotion.

"Did you know, your mother died?" I hiss at her. I hope she feels horrible over this. She wasn't here to bury her mother. Michael and I had paid her funeral costs and attended with Xavier.

"Yes. When I came back to Washington, I went to her house and someone else was living there. I spoke to the landlord and she told me. She said that my mother hadn't been able to look after Xavier well, and he too, was really ill. They told me that my son had also been taken. I thought that maybe he had died, also."

Her tone angered me. You thought your son was dead? Where was all the emotion?

"Well he would have died, if he had been left there. Your mother was out cold, sick herself. She wouldn't have woken up. In fact, she never regained consciousness. Xavier would have been alone, he could have died," I hissed. Michael holds me back, by holding my hand. I am furious! I have never been so mad! I want to hurt her and make her feel the pain that her mother and that Xavier experienced. How can she be so removed?

"I loved my mother and I love my son" she declares.

"What do you want?" Michael asks. It's the million dollar question.

"I am here to get Xavier back," she answers, gets up and then walks out of the café. Horror hits me and Michael. Surely she wouldn't, she couldn't... could she?

"We need to prove that she can't care for Xavier. We can't let him go with her. I won't let it happen!" I proclaim. Michael agrees wholeheartedly.

Two months passed by and we heard nothing. It was the worst waiting game, but the longer we waited the longer were able to protect Xavier. The combined forces of my father and our family lawyer, concluded that Ellie didn't have the means to care for Xavier and wouldn't be successful in seeking custody of Xavier. Michael and I agreed increased security, just in case. Dad never mentioned it, but I know he had someone watching Xavier's birth mother. If she pushes for custody, we will challenge her. While I did resent the constant security around me in my teenage years, it provided us with the peace of mind that our children were safe and relaxed not only my father, but also my mother.

Eventually, we stopped feeling like we were walking on egg shells, and we went about our day-to-day life. We enrolled Xavier in preschool and soon, we are celebrating Cooper's fifth birthday.

"It's your brother again," Michael says rolling his eyes. This is the tenth phone call in the last twenty-four hours.

**Phoebe**: I am so glad you called.

_I tried to make my voice as strained as possible._

**Ted**: Why? What's happened?

**Phoebe**: The jumping castle has deflated. There is a major hole in it and the rental company can't find a replacement. I guess you will go down, as the worst party planner ever.

_I start to laugh._

**Ted**: Very funny Phoebe.

**Phoebe**: No worries. Everything is fine. How's Cooper?

**Ted**: He hasn't stopped asking, when we are going to leave to come to your place. Thank you, for letting us have it your place. We thought the construction work at our house, would have been finished by now.

**Phoebe**: It's not a problem. I kind of like the fact, that we are having it here. It gives me the chance to tease you.

**Ted**: I know. So everything is fine, right?

**Phoebe**: Yes! I will see you in an hour.

**Ted**: See you then.

The entire family was going to be here, along with many of Ted's and Hayley's friends and Cooper's little school friends. My Aunt Mia had made a huge chocolate cake and then shaped pieces of it, into a whole bunch of brightly-colored Lego pieces. The food and sweets were plentiful sweets and we had a variety of drinks. Of course, Ted had rented the largest jumping castle, games and even a child entertainer. Everything was set. I had requested that a couple of security guards be stationed at the boundries of our property, as were close to the water. Xavier was beyond excited, watching everything unfold, outside.

"Phoebe, can my party be like this?" Xavier asks.

"Well, this party is a little big and you are going to be only turning three, on your next birthday. Cooper is turning five, today." Xavier looks a little sad. "How about, when you are in kindergarten and have lot of school friends, you can have a big party, too." Xavier's face brakes into a large smile. I kiss his head and he runs outside, as soon as he sees my dad. It is amazing to watch them interact together.

As friends and family start to arrive, the noise level increases. Children are already starting to enjoy the festivities, jumping in the castle and playing the games that are scattered around. I catch a glimpse of Xavier. He is being watched by Pearson, a new addition to our security personnel, recently hired by my father and Taylor, for Xavier. This protection allows him to run around freely and we don't have to worry about him too much, today.

Michael and I go upstairs to get the twins ready. I had put them down for their nap early, so they would be awake throughout the party. They have both started to crawl, determined to keep up with Xavier.

I hear Elliot wake-up. Trust our Mr. Social to wake-up the second a party starts. When I walk in his room, he is standing in his crib, holding himself up, on the railings. He is jumping up and down.

"Someone is ready to play," Michael says, passing me a pair of soft denim jeans and a shirt. I change Elliot's diaper and dress him with a pair of socks that have treads on the sole. Elliot, babbles, making himself laugh.

"Do you need help with Sophie?" Michael offers.

"No, take Mr. Social to the party. I will get Sophie ready," I tell him. I kiss my little baby boy and try to cuddle him. I think he understands that he's missing a party on downstairs, as he is jumpy and wriggly. As we walk out of Elliot's room, I find my mother.

"I was hoping, to help get my grandchildren ready," Mom grins glows with excitement.

"You can help me, get Sophie ready," I offer, making her smile. We creep into her room and she is still asleep, but should be waking up, soon. We both sit in the chairs to the other side of her room, talking softly.

"She looks so much like you," my mother comments.

"Except, she is so mellow, I wonder if that is a trait she will keep. I know I was the polar opposite of mellow, growing-up"

"Was?" My mother suggests, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Gee, thanks Mom," I smile. I go into my daughter's wardrobe and pull out a little dress. It is red with love hearts on it. I have matching socks that go with the outfit.

"Your dad and I are worried, about you and Michael," my mom whispers with the concern etched on her face.

"I know. But we are doing everything we can. We are living our lives day by day, still planning for the future."

"I think you should go and see Dr. Flynn."

"What?" I snap, a little too loudly. I look guilty, hoping I haven't wakened Sophie. "Mom, I am fine. I do not need to see a shrink." Sophie finally starts to stir. I pick her up and cuddle her, close to me. "So how have you and Michael been? You know…"

"We are well" I answer, looking at her pretending to not be sure of where she is headed with this line of questioning. I quickly change Sophie's diaper and put on her little dress and matching socks.

"Phoebe I mean, has this situation impacted your intimacy together?"

"You know at times, I wish you didn't always want to be so open with me," I tell my mother. She looks at me, almost hurt. Immediately, I feel remorseful. "No Mom, it hasn't impacted our intimacy. Having three young children, two of are twin babies, has to some degree," I shrug. Truth be told, it has been a combination of both. We were still physically active, gosh look at Michael, he us gorgeous, however we had lost some of our creativity.

I hand Sophie to my mom, who looks gorgeous in her crisp dress. "I don't know how you and Dad were always able to be … you know... be so active... you both had two kids and major companies to run." My mother smiles and suddenly, she shuts down and blushes.

While descending the stairs, we catch a glimpse, literally, of Cooper running outside to join the party. My little niece, Emma, is pulling on Hayley's hand, "GO…GO…GO…GO!" she says, in her little voice. I barely have time to say, "hello," to Hayley, before Emma drags her outside.

"Emma, doesn't Aunty Phoebe get a hug?" I ask.

"No. Jump," she points to the jumping castle. Hayley relents, picking her up and taking her outside.

"Hayley and I have determined, that Emma has inherited your sassiness and persistence, Phoebe," Ted claims.

"Doesn't it seem funny, you get the placid daughter while Ted's daughter is so spirited. Though, it is likely to change," my mother laughs. "Both of your girls, are more than likely to become sassy, mischievous and too smart for their own good, as they grow-up."

"That's solves it!" I declare, raising my hands. "Ted, you and I will just have to send our daughters to their grandparents' house, for their teenage years. We can drop them off, at say fourteen and then, pick them up and take them to college when they are eighteen."

"Is that your way of telling your mother and me, we utilized effective parenting techniques when you were teenagers? Because, I doubt that you both would have said that then, especially you, Phoebe," Dad counters, coming towards me from behind.

"How is it, you have perfect timing always, Dad?" I admit, slouching my shoulders.

"Part of my perfect parenting skills," Dad laughs and grabs Sophie, giving her a big hug.

Cooper, a born leader, has command of his party, as his school friends are following him. Xavier doesn't leave Cooper's side as he considers him to be his cousin and protects him as such. Thus, Xavier thinks the world of him.

There is a large tartan rug on the ground, for all the young children, with an array of toys. I place Sophie down next to Elliot, Mackenzie (Ava's daughter) and Emma are playing here now, too, giving me and Hayley a chance to talk. Our boys are out and about, "supervising the children," as they call it, but they are just being big boys.

"I don't know who is having more fun, the children or our husbands," Hayley comments, making us laugh in agreement. Ted just challenged Michael and Jonathon, who can score the most hoops in basketball.

"Gosh, my husband is hot. I can't keep my hands off him," Ava observes.

"Ava, our children are here in front of you and can hear you," I tell her, frowning

"Oh no, Hayley we have an issue. Our best friend and sister here, is in dire need," Ava surmises. I am confounded. They both nod in agreement, but I don't understand.

"What?" I ask angrily.

"Phoebe, you are in desperate need of some one-on-one time, with your husband, away from your current family issues. I think it is up to Ava and me to help." They look at each other conspiratorially, but they refuse to further comment.

The party ends a four hours later, longer than expected, but all the children had endless energy. Even the twins refused to take their afternoon nap. After the cake was cut, games played and the party favor bags given out, everything is wrapping-up. Only family was here now, with Emma, Xavier and Cooper having a last jump in the castle, while my grandparents watched. My parents and Aunt Kate cuddled the youngest members of the family, on their laps.

"Thank you Michael and Phoebe, for letting us have the party here," Ted says, passing us a glass of champagne.

"Not a problem. It was rather fun. I still maintain, that last hoop wasn't a point," Michael says, with boyish charm.

"I agree," Jonathon states.

"So Phoebe and Michael, when are you two leaving?" My Aunt Mia asks, raising her eyebrows. _Leaving?_

"You should go, soon," Ted recommends.I look at Ted, as if he is talking a different language.

"We are going to stay here and take care of the twins and Xavier is either going to have a sleep over with Cooper tonight, at Hayley's and Ted's, or stay here, if he prefers. You will need this." Dad passes us a piece of paper. He is his usual controlling self. He has that look on his face, he usually does when he expects us to just obey his command.

Michael and I look at the piece of paper and there are a couple of number scribbled. I recognize immediately, the numbers for _Escala_. Ava and Hayley are smiling at me. Now I realize, what they were talking about. I glare at my two closest friends with disapproval, but I really want to jump up, hug and thank them.

"Are you sure? The twins are overtired and will be difficult to get to sleep, tonight," I tell my parents. However, they just give us a look that says, "W_e think we know what we are doing."_

Michael and I, talk to Xavier. Excitedly, he exclaims he wants to have a sleep over with Cooper. We kiss Xavier and the twins, goodbye. This is the first night we will be away from them. I don't know how I should feel.

When we enter the house, we find a small suitcase already packed for us. "I sure hope, it was your Aunt Mia who packed it. I loved her packing skills, from our honeymoon," Michael whispers into my ear. He has a mischievous look in his eye. Oh, two can play at that game, Mr. Fuller!

I go upstairs and change my clothes. I put on a pair of silky, laced-top stockings and black high heels, Michael's favorite. I pull out a matching pair of bra and underwear, but decide to ditch the panties. I throw on a button-up white blouse and short, black skirt. I brush my hair out and fix my makeup. Yes, this will do fine!

I quickly walk downstairs, where I find Michael chatting with Jonathon, Ted and my dad. Michael's jaw drops when he sees me. I love the reaction I am getting from him already and I haven't even touched him, yet. Dad looks a little disapproving, but that is probably more at my attire.

"Ready to go?" I ask Michael.

"Oh, yeah! If you will excuse us."

"So Dad, you may just end up with more grandchildren," Ted says. I look back and notice Dad's disapproving look, shift to Ted.

We jump into the car and set-off on the highway. Michael is focused on driving. Time to play! I hike-up my skirt a little, just so he can see the top of my stockings. I notice Michael looking, out of the corner of his eye. He shifts a little in his seat and groans appreciatively. I unbutton the top three buttons of my blouse, exposing my cleavage, enlarged due to breastfeeding.

"I know what you are doing, Mrs. Fuller," Michael asserts with seduction and longing in his voice.

"I sure hope so, Mr. Fuller."

"Oh, the things I want to do to you right now, and will do!"

I look through the side mirror, and notice the black SUV following us. I am glad, White and Markinson were sent with us. They will know, to keep to their quarters.

In the elevator, on the way up to the penthouse, Michael stands next to me snaking his arm around me, until he is rubbing my backside. He looks at me curiously and I smile seductively at him. He has discovered my little secret. He presses the stop button and the elevator stops moving. White and Markinson will be waiting for us upstairs, I hope they don't start thinking is something wrong. They did last time.

He pushes me against the wall of the elevator, kissing me passionately and says, "You are a little temptress. Do you know that?"

He hoists one of my legs on his hips, giving him easy access to me. He slips his index finger into me, while the palm of his hand rubs against my most sensitive spot. I groan in pleasure, "I want you, NOW!"

Michael unzips his pants and thrusts inside of me, quickly and passionately. Together we find our release. Instantly, I feel better. This evening is exactly what we needed. Michael re-enters the elevator password and a minute later, we arrive upstairs. White and Markinson are there, both looking concerned. Then we notice, White is on the phone and he passes it to us, saying nothing.

"Hello?" I say, unsure of who it is.

"Phoebe Grace, what were you and Michael doing?" Dad demands to know.

"Oh Dad, as if you don't know," I reply. There is no point beating around the bush.

"Hum... next time, do it within the confines of Escala please." Then, Dad disconnects the call. I pass the phone back to White, who is now embarrassed.

Before I know it, Michael has swept me up and is carrying me to the bedroom. There is only one place, he wants us to be.

The next day, we arrive home feeling better. I can't wait to repeat last night, in our own home, with the comfort and joy of being home with our family. I notice Sonia's, Xavier's Social Worker's, car, parked in front of our house. I have known her for years, from the hospital. Occasionally she visits us socially, as we had become friends, over the years.

"Did you have plans to see Sonia today?" Michael asks. I shake my head, but pull out my iPhone to check my calendar. I frown. Definitely nothing planned today.

We walk in hand-in-hand, to find my mother and Sonia sitting, while my father is anxiously pacing.

"What is going on?" Michael asks.

"I am sorry Michael and Phoebe, but I don't have good news," Sonia says. I go over and sit next to my mother.

"What's happened?" I ask quietly.

"Xavier's mother is likely to be going to be awarded custody," she informs us, looking down. I feel all the air leave my body. How? Why? When? NO, SHE CANNOT HAVE HIM!

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thank you for everyone who keeps reading and again to Jasmine Garden!**_

_**I am now on holidays and so I get more time to work on this story. Yeah!**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Maria**_


	99. Chapter 99: Nature vs Nurture

**Pre-chapter Auhors note: I have been told to inform you all that as this is a rahter sad chapter, tissues could be handy. **

* * *

**Nature vs. Nurture**

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

Sonia's words echo around our large main room. Every word bounces off the walls and hits us harder. I haven't moved. I can't move. I cling to Michael, who is holding me tight. I look up at him, and his face resembles my concern and sorrow.

"How can she even qualify to get Xavier back?" my dad hisses.

"She has petitioned the court to re-gain physical custody of Xavier. She has a court date in two weeks." Sonia sighs and looked troubled even. "Over the last couple of months, Eleanor has diligently completed the steps required by the Department of Social Services to be reinstated as the custodial parent. She has proven steady employment, an approved home environment, and completed parenting classes. She is even in a stable relationship," Sonia informs us. "You will receive formal notification tomorrow. Phoebe, I wanted to come and tell you personally, due to our friendship and my respect for you."

My father is stoic, but he's busy typing an email on his phone, even though he is still looking at us. I hope he is using all his resources to stop this court date. However, I recognize the fact that even the great and powerful Christian Grey, isn't above the law.

"What options do we have?" my mother implores. I am so glad for my parents right now, asking the questions that we need answers to. I can't bring myself to speak, and I don't want Michael to let go of me.

"You can petition the court for adoption, but I have to be honest with you. It is highly unlikely that the judge will terminate parental rights. Furthermore, the very definition of 'foster care' is against you. Foster care is care for a child in a family for a planned period, either temporary or extended." She restates. I have never disliked a definition as much as I did for the term foster care. Sonia makes a hasty exit after filling us in. I know she feels horrible, but she is powerless. She is simply doing her job.

My mother moves to sit next to me. She is trying to comfort me, but nothing works. Not her or Michael who are both beside me. I can't cry. I can only feel anger. "Is Xavier still at Ted's house?" I snap.

"Yes, they were going to take them to the Pacific Science Center and then out for some lunch. Ted said they will drop him off after two. I can call Ted, and get him to drop him off earlier, if you prefer," my mom offers.

"No, let him go. I don't want to ruin his fun." I hear one of the twins cry, and I pull myself away from Michael's grip. I go upstairs angry and with an intense need to take control of something. I check the twin's room, and discover that it's Elliot, who has awakened. I lift him out of his crib, and almost robotically change his diaper on his changing table. He looks up at me and gives me a big, perfect smile. I look up, struggling to keep the tears away. I don't want to cry in front of one of my children, even though he is only eight-months-old.

Then, I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Phoebe," my dad's voice is smooth and calm.

"Dad, please don't. I am not upset. I am mad," I tell him.

"Actually, you are both," he points out.

"Dad, we can't lose Xavier. We love him too much! It will really hurt him, if he is forced to leave. He doesn't even know his mother."

"I know. The battle isn't over yet," Dad says, but his voice isn't as strong as usual, and it even breaks a little. He's not convincing.

"Are we going to lose him?" I ask. I am desperately seeking Dad's reassurance. He looks at me, but doesn't say anything. He is too scared to answer me. I know that he hates to upset me.

* * *

**Dr. Flynn's Office**

Flynn is quickly typing on his iPad. "How did you deal with the next two weeks? Did you tell Xavier what was happening?"

"Prior to the night before the trial, we pretended that nothing was happening. At that point, we decided that we needed to explain something to Xavier. Yet, how the hell do you explain something like this legal mess to a kid who wasn't even three-years-old. Maybe I should have called you then. He had been with us for eighteen months. We were the only family he knew. He didn't remember his grandmother, though we did keep a photo of her in his room."

"Phoebe, tell me how you told Xavier about the court case, then tell me about the court case."

I hate these memories. They are some of the worst memories, I have ever had.

* * *

Michael, Xavier, and I, were seated at the table outside for dinner. The twins had already gone upstairs to sleep for the night. They had skipped one of their naps, as we had been out all day. We really preferred to eat together, as a family, but we didn't want any interruptions while we attempted to explain the recent situation to Xavier.

"Do I really need to eat these?" Xavier asks, pointing to the vegetables on his plate. Michael and I look at each other and shrug. The honest truth was that Xavier eating his vegetables, was not a concern today.

"Just try and eat some," Michael says.

I pull out the photo of Xavier's grandmother that we kept in his room. I am going to use it to explain what is happening to him. "So Xavier, you know this photo that has been in your room?"

"Yep. She was my grandma, but I like having Grandma Ana and Grandma Alison. They are nice," he tells us with excitement. This was going to be hard. Social Services had told us that it would be fine for Xavier to call our parents, "grandma and grandpa," when he started to talk. We were glad, as it gave him more of a connection to our families.

"I know, and they love you. Though, before you came to live with me and Phoebe, she was your grandmother and she had a daughter. Her daughter is your mom and her name is Ellie." Michael told Xavier. We had always told him that he came from a different mother and lived with us. It was so hard for him to understand, and he now looks at us confused.

"Do you remember how Sophie and Elliot were in my stomach, and then, they were born?" I ask him. Xavier nods. "Well you were in another person's tummy, and then you were born."

"I want you two to be my mom and dad. Can I ring Grandpa Christian on the phone?" he asks bright-eyed. He always had that look when he got an idea.

"Why?"

"Because he makes people do stuff. He can make you my mom and dad. He is very magical," Xavier tells us seriously. Michael and I smile sadly at his innocent comment.

"You think Grandpa Christian can do magic?" I inquire with fascination.

"Oh yes!" he says. Oh, my sweet little man, I so wish he could.

"Xavier, tomorrow we need to go to court and speak to a judge. Now, a judge is an important person who will decide if you can live here with us, or if you should go and live with your mom, Ellie. She is living in Seattle now. She loves you and would like to see you," Michael explains softly. As much as I hated the notion, I understood the need not to demonize, or paint his mother in a bad light. In putting the child first, Xavier's mental health was the primary concern.

"I don't want to go. Do you want me to go?" he asks frightful. In that second, my heart breaks for his little soul.

"NO! Of course we don't! Tomorrow, we are going to go to court and try to work this out. But do not worry Xavier. There are a lot of people that love you very much, okay?" I tell him, picking him up, out of his chair, and onto my lap. Xavier nods, but is now anxious. Hell, we all are.

We allow Xavier to stay up a little late tonight. Our housekeeper, who has been informed of all tomorrow, has made him an extra-special dessert, chocolate mud cake, ice cream and syrup, something I didn't let the kids eat, unless it was a special occasion. Xavier falls into a sugar induced sleep. So, we carry him up the stairs, and tuck him into bed. I kiss his forehead, and make sure Mr. Bear, his favorite toy for a while now, is in bed with him. We both stand over his bed, and watch our sweet, little boy sleep.

Michael looks exhausted. "Come to bed. Both of us haven't been sleeping well, and I am exhausted," he begged me, to get some sleep.

"I can't. I don't think I could sleep. I keep wondering, what on earth is going to happen tomorrow?" I shook my head. I couldn't think straight.

"But you not sleeping isn't going to make it easier, or better. It will make things harder. Come to bed now," Michael gently scolded me, and I knew he wasn't going to budge on this one.

I relent, and follow him into the bedroom. I remove my clothes and literally throw them over the single seater couch in the bedroom. I slip on a silk camisole and get into to bed. Michael raises his arm and I move closer to him, putting my head on his chest as he wraps his arm around me. Silence fills the room. I wish it could soak up our fears about tomorrow.

The next morning we a little arrived early. The twins and Xavier, are being cared by our babysitter, aided by our housekeeper. Leaving the house today was one of the most difficult things we have ever done. We didn't know what today would bring. As we approached Courtroom 12, we found our lawyer, Wilson, already chatting with my parents and Michael's parents.

"Good morning Phoebe and Michael, are you ready for today?" Wilson greeted us.

Michael and I look at each other. He is putting on a very brave face, but I am unsure. "Yes, we need to get all this sorted, so Xavier isn't in limbo any longer." Michael replies for both of us. Then, he greets our parents.

"I didn't know both of you were coming today," Michael says to his parents.

"We thought you and Phoebe could use the extra support. Also, we love Xavier too! We don't want to lose him!" his dad exclaims. If there is one good thing that the last few months have brought, it's the fact that Michael and his dad have become a lot closer, and there is a greater deal of understanding between them.

I am now standing between my parents. I look towards the door of the courthouse, watching people filter in and out, using it as a means of distracting myself. Fear, anxiety, sorrow, and anger are bottling up in me again, but I have felt these emotions ever since Sonia informed us of this approaching court date. Soon, three of the faceless figures become clear and are headed towards us. Michael and I support each other, as our parents stand behind us. I feel Dad's hand on my shoulder. I know he is doing it to offer me some level of protection.

I recognize Ellie, but not her male companion. He must be the partner that Sonia had mentioned. As they enter the court, the lawyers nod to each other respectfully. I try to make eye contact with Ellie, but her head is down. Only her partner eyes us off.

"We should enter," Wilson directs us. Michael and I sit next to our lawyer while our parents are seated behind us. We anxiously wait a few minutes for the judge. I start to fidget, something I haven't done in years.

Dad leans over and whispers in my ear, "Stay strong little angel. Don't forget, your mother and I are right behind you, supporting you, and we love you unconditionally."

"Thanks, Dad," I whisper, grateful for his pep talk. I start to relax a little, but it's short-lived.

Before we know it, the judge enters. We all rise, as directed, and then sit down. Judge Bernstein is hearing our case today. "Counsellors," he acknowledges. He proceeds, viewing the docket in front of him. "I have reviewed both petitions in detail. Has either side changed their position?"

Ellie's lawyer, Councillor Pullman stands first. "No, Your Honor."

The judge looks at our lawyer, "No, Your Honor."

"Then I will want to hear from both parties. Counsellor Pullman, you can begin." Judge Bernstein is very straight to the point, but sticks to the letter of the law according to my grandfather. Counsellor Pullman stands and addresses the court.

"Your Honor, my client is seeking custody of her son, Xavier Brown. Soon after Xavier's birth, Ms. Eleanor Brown began experiencing emotional problems, therefore she and Xavier lived with Mrs. Maureen Brown. The child's maternal grandmother, Maureen Brown, petitioned and was appointed as guardian with custody of minor child Xavier Brown, an appointment which my client, his mother Eleanor Brown, had assented. My client was unaware of her mother's sudden and untimely death. At that time, custody of her child was transferred to the County Department of Social Services without her knowledge or consent. The County Department of Social Services certified Michael Fuller and Phoebe Grey-Fuller as foster parents and placed thirteen-month-old Xavier, in their temporary care, expressly reserving the right to remove the child upon notification. My client concedes to a period of time as an unfit parent. However, Ms. Brown is no longer a threat to the emotional or physical safety of her child. Eleanor Brown, has proven fitness within a reasonable time frame. Ms. Brown now has a home, financial stability, a long-term partner and a source of income. She has fulfilled all the requirements set down by Social Services for her to be reunified with her son. We are simply asking the court to follow the statues of the state of Washington. The time for Xavier and Ellie Brown to be reunited as a family is now." Counsellor Pullman rest his case.

I whisper to Michael, "How did she meet all of the Courts' and Department of Social Services' requirements so quickly?" He processes the information, then confers with our lawyer next to him and then with our parents behind us.

Next, our counsellor, Wilson, stands and commences. "Your Honor, Xavier Brown, is psychologically and emotionally bonded to my clients. It was my client, pediatrician Dr. Phoebe Grey-Fuller who cared for Xavier Brown at eight-months-of-age when he was abandoned in the Emergency Waiting Room and admitted at University Hospital. Xavier ultimately received the diagnosis of "Failure to Thrive," while under the care of Eleanor Brown, prior to the guardianship of Mrs. Maureen Brown. Five months later, as fate would have it, Xavier's grandmother, the late Mrs Maureen Brown, sought out the services of Dr. Grey-Fuller. Dr. Grey-Fuller saved Xavier's life, on several occasions and has repeatedly proven her exceptional competency along with Mr. Fuller, in comprehensively meeting the minor Xavier's needs. In regard to the untimely death of Mrs. Brown, Mr. Fuller and Dr. Grey-Fuller made the funeral arrangements, attended the services and accompanied Mrs. Brown to her final place of rest. In the absence of next of kin, Eleanor Brown, my clients voluntarily assumed financial responsibility for all expenses incurred by the estate. They fostered Xavier and provided a nurturing and stable family environment that ensured that he would be healthy, loved and have all his needs met. The psychological and neurobiological effects associated with disrupted attachment from the only parents he knows, would have a serious adverse outcome. Even at his young age, he has expressly stated his desire to remain with the only family he knows. My clients have enrolled Xavier in an exemplary preschool, and consistently ensure that his safety is a primary concern. Your Honor, removing this child from the only home he knows and remembers, would be psychologically devastating. The best interest of the child is the determining factor. The adoption of Xavier Brown by Michael Fuller and Dr. Phoebe Grey-Fuller is in the best interests of the minor child."

The judge starts to write notes. I wish I knew what he is writing. "Counsellor Pullman, I call Eleanor Brown to the stand," the judge instructs.

"Eleanor, can you tell us why you are here today?" Ellie smiles softly. I take a good look at her for the first time. Wow, she looks so young! She must have given birth to Xavier at a rather young age.

"I want my son to come home with me. I know that I have made many errors in the past, but I have gotten myself in order. I am ready to step-up and be the mother, I should have always been, to my son."

"How have you prepared yourself?

"I have a home, a job and means to care for him. I am in a stable relationship. I am ready for my son to come home to me."

"You have made a lot of mistakes in the past, haven't you?"

"Yes, but they are in the past. My son is my future."

"Thank you, Ms. Brown." Her lawyer has accomplished exactly what he wanted. He has kept it simple, painting her as someone with a history, who is now reformed.

Then, our counsellor stands, and approaches for the cross examination. "Ms. Brown, you were the primary caregiver for your son, from birth to the age of at least eight-months, correct?"

"I was. Though, I lived with my mother at the time. I was very young, and she took care of Xavier the majority of the time."

"So, did you abandon Xavier, at the age of eight-months, in Seattle University Hospital's Emergency Department Waiting Room?"

"No, it was my mother." _She is lying! _But the one person who could refute her testimony, was dead.

"Your son was suffering from Failure to Thrive at eight-months, wasn't he? In fact, he was the size of a four-month-old, at the age of eight-months."

"I am sorry, I am not sure. I was very young, when I had Xavier, and my ignorance was my major downfall." I was getting angrier with every word she uttered.

"You are still young now though, are you not?"

"Yes, but a lot wiser. I have been taking parenting classes, and I have missed my son. I just want him to grow-up with me, his biological mother."

"A mother, though, that he doesn't know," our lawyer adds. Ellie is dismissed from the stand. Her performance was worthy of an Oscar. I turn around and look at my parents. My mother was biting her lip, but my father was steadfast.

"Counsellor Wilson, do you have any witnesses," the judge inquires.

"Yes, Your Honor, I would like to call Dr. Phoebe Grey-Fuller." I take a deep breath, before I stand.

"Just tell the truth. I love you," Michael whispers in my ear. I take the stand, well-prepared for questioning. I look at my parents, who give me a reassuring nod of support.

"Dr. Grey-Fuller, I will get to the point quickly. Can you tell the court the potential outcome, had you not gone above and beyond your medical duties, taken great personal risk and personally investigated the missed pediatric follow-up appointment, when Xavier was thirteen-months-old?"

"His grandmother would have died in the apartment. Xavier would have been abandoned by default, and he too would have been in grave, potentially fatal danger. He was seriously ill, and was in need of immediate medical expertise."

"Why did you ask your husband, to foster Xavier?"

"I felt a strong connection to Xavier. He responded and thrived under my care. I can't explain it. I wanted to care for him, and ensure he was given every opportunity to grow and develop in a safe and healthy environment. I didn't want him to just be a statistic."

"Can you describe Xavier, as he is now?"

"Yes. Xavier is an amazing child. He is happy, healthy and developing well beyond our initial expectations. He loves our younger children. In fact, Xavier refers to them as his little brother and little sister. Xavier is loved by our whole family, as if he was born to us."

"Does he ever wonder, why he doesn't get to call you, 'Mom?'"

"Yes, he does. He has told me that he wants to call me, 'Mom," and Michael, 'Dad.' We want that also."

"Thank you." Our counsellor sits down and then Counsellor Pullman, Ellie's lawyer, stands-up.

"You just said that Xavier wants to call you, 'Mom.' When did Xavier make this statement?"

"When our twins were born." _Oh no, I know where he's going with this line of questioning. I need to regain control._

"Was that when he realized there was a difference between him and your biological family."

"Yes. He and we, wanted him to be a permanent member of our family."

"Thank you, Dr. Grey-Fuller. A yes or no answer was sufficient." He looks rather proud of himself. Now I see where the expression, "proud as a peacock," originated. "Dr. Grey-Fuller, do you believe that Xavier deserves the right to call someone 'Mom?'"

"Yes." I am desperately trying, to keep myself calm.

"Then, would you agree that he should be returned to his biological mother, so he can call her, 'Mom,' right?"

"No." Then, I leave the stand and return to my seat next to Michael. I can't believe, how this is panning out. I shake my head at Michael. He brushes the hair away from my face, and tells me I did fine. We had decided that Michael shouldn't take the stand, mainly because we didn't want the risk of our case being damaged due to the circumstances surrounding his adoption. Those facts would potentially be detrimental to our case.

"Counsellors, I am going to take a recess. The judge exits, and as we stand, both sets of parents come over and comfort us. That was, without a doubt, one of the worst experiences of my life. It takes the judge an hour to reconvene the court. We enter, and anxiously await our destiny.

The judge sits down and removes his glasses. He looks at us, and then at Ellie. "Today, I must render a decision on the custody of Xavier Brown. The primary goal of Social Services is reunification of the family. The act of placing a child, who has already been damaged, with Social Services is traumatic. Then, the traumatized child is placed into a home with strangers in an unfamiliar environment. In the Xavier Brown case, it was the only option. It was not the optimal solution, but rather, the best alternative to meet the needs of the child at that time."

"Paramount in my decision, is the court's position that being withheld from a biological parent is damaging to a child. Yet, the court recognizes that once a child has assimilated into a new family, removal from that home and the bonds of the conscientious loving family are also damaging. However, children even grieve the loss of parents, deemed abusive and neglectful by Social Services and the courts."

"The trauma Xavier will experience by being removed from the custody of his foster parents, is unfortunately viewed by the court as a necessary consequence of reuniting the biological family. Ms. Eleanor Brown has completed her due diligence, in proving to this court that she can provide Xavier with a safe, stable home, and provide for his needs. I am left with no choice, but to return custody of Xavier Brown to his mother, Eleanor Brown. Xavier Brown will be provided counseling, by a court-appointed child psychologist, and Social Services will monitor his progress. Ms. Brown will submit to random drug testing and regular visits by Social Services."

"The court wishes to express its appreciation to the loving and nurturing foster parents, who have provided exceptional care for Xavier, meeting his needs. I realized this decision, regardless of its outcome, would be traumatic for Xavier, his biological parent, and his foster family. I strongly urge all parties to this petition, the needs of the child are paramount. Please set your own feelings aside, for the sake of the minor child. Transfer of the child will take place tomorrow at 9am, as per King County Social Services' Regulations."

The judge's words, stab me in the heart. I place my elbows on the table, covering my eyes with my hands. I allow my tears, to run free. I feel Michael's arms around me. At the same time, I feel one of his tears hit my neck.

"Come, Phoebe. Let's go." I hear my mother's voice. My dad and Michael help me to me feet. I walk out, looking down, and guided by my family. Michael and I get into Dad's black SUV with my mother. Dad is going in our car with Taylor, and I catch a glimpse of them, deep in conversation, and texting or emailing on their cell phones. I don't know where Michael's parents are now. I lost my bearings after the decision was handed-down. My mother and Michael hold my hands, but they are devastated.

"How do we tell Xavier?" I moan. "He is going to think we don't love him. That we don't want him," I start to cry again.

"Sssshhhh, Angel. It's okay. Here, wipe your face," my mother comforts me. I know that I can't look like this when I get home."

When we arrive home, we walk in slowly. My mother goes to talk to our housekeeper. Mom is going to look after the logistics, packing for Xavier, etc. We are only permitted to pack clothes per some unknown regulation.

Michael and I approach the kids. They are playing with a bunch of toys. Xavier is building a tower.

"HI, Phoebe and Michael! I am building a big building like Grandpa Christian's, but mine is going to be the biggest!"

"It sure is!" Michael exclaims. I can't take it and walk outside. I feel the cool wind hit me, and I pray that I wake-up from a nightmare.

The entire Grey and Fuller families, join us for dinner that night, Xavier's last dinner with us. We decided that we should at least make it full of family. Everyone tries to keep a brave face, but it is hard. Thank goodness the kids are not aware of what's happening, They keep the status quo for Xavier. I look down at my plate, and I am yet to even eat a bite of my food.

At 8pm, everyone starts to leave. They spend a good amount of time saying goodbye to Xavier, but are careful what they say, as they know we haven't told him about leaving tomorrow. This extra attention makes him feel special, and he is soaking it up. I go into the kitchen, to put the tea kettle on, but truthfully, I just want some time alone.

"Phoebe," Dad calls.

"Yes, Dad," I respond, trying to look him in the eyes, but failing.

"Do you want me and your mother to stay with you? We can stay, help with the kids, and offer support." His voice is comforting, but it doesn't alleviate my anger.

"I hate this, Dad. I don't want to do this! Why should he be punished? Why should he be removed, from the only family he knows? What if he thinks that we don't love him," I am desperate, and then break into tears, falling into the comforting arms of my father.

"It's okay, Phoebe. I understand," he whispers, rubbing my back.

"I guess you were right," I remark. Dad stiffens, remembering his warning, when we told him of our plans to foster Xavier. Wow, that seems so long ago. _'What if you both fall in love with this child and he with you, and then, the mother decides to take him back? What then? Not only will you both be heartbroken, but the child will be devastated and emotionally scarred.'_

"Oh Angel, I am so sorry. I was wrong. I never should have said that to you, ever! Please forgive me, Phoebe. I am so sorry that I couldn't fix this for you," Dad regrets. There is a venerable tone in his voice that I have only ever heard once before, when I woke-up after the car accident when I was ten-years-old.

"Dad, I need you and Mom to go home. Michal and I need to talk to Xavier alone. But, can you come over tomorrow and be here when it happens?"

"Of course, Phoebe. Your mom and I would do anything for you." My parents spend a little time with Xavier before leaving. We put the twins to bed, and then focus our attention on Xavier who is downstairs.

"Can we do this?" I ask Michael.

"We have to, and we have to do what is best for Xavier's mental health," he reminds me. I understand, and know what to do, regardless of how much I would rather bundle up my twin babies and Xavier with Michael, and disappear.

"Xavier, can you come here please?" Michael asks. Xavier obediently complies and sits on Michael's lap.

"You remember know how we told you that we had to go, and talk to a judge, as he was going to decide where you should live?" I start.

"Yes," Xavier says.

"Well, we met your mother, and she is a really nice person. She loves you very much, and she wants you to live with her. She has…." I struggle.

"But, I want to live here!" Xavier panics.

"I know, but we can't…" I stop talking, I can't say anything else. Xavier is getting more, and more upset.

"Xavier, we are very sorry, but the judge has decided that you belong with your mom." Xavier is now crying in Michaels lap.

"I don't want to... I don't want to..." he says over, and over again. Michael and I look at each other, and we start to cry also.

Michael carries Xavier upstairs, and we put him into his bed. I pat him to sleep, wiping his tears as they fall. Thirty minutes later, he is asleep. Michael and I sat there for hours, watching him sleeping, as this is the last time we would get the opportunity.

Morning arrives. Our babysitter and housekeeper, aware of today's upcoming events, has gotten the twins ready and is giving them breakfast. We shower, dress quickly and both go into Xavier's room to get him up. It is 7:30am and he will need to leave in ninety minutes, but he isn't in his room. We check the bathroom and under the bed, but he isn't there.

"Maybe he is downstairs having breakfast," Michael ponders. We go downstairs and check with the housekeeper, our babysitter, and she hasn't seen him.

"He hasn't run away, has he?" I ask. Michael gets security, and we start to desperately search for him. We call out his name, "XAVIER! XAVIER!" but he fails to answer.

"Where would he be? Where would be the one place, he would go to," I ask Michael.

"The beach," Michael responds, and we run there with White and Markinson, in record speed. When we get there, we find Xavier huddled-up and cold. Michael takes his jacket off and puts it on Xavier. We cuddle him, to warm him up.

"Xavier, you scared us," I tell him.

"I don't want to go!" he tells us softly.

"We don't want you to go either. We promise to keep trying, to get you back," I tell him, fighting tears again.

"But I don't want to leave?" he says with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. No child should have to endure this pain.

Michael picks-up Xavier, holding him tight. We dress him in warm clothing and ensure he eats breakfast. Our housekeeper made him pancakes and waffles, Xavier's favorite. At 8:30am, my parents arrive. We are all on the floor, playing with Xavier and the twins, our last chance to be a family of five. I keep looking at the clock, our enemy. Every second, is a second closer to saying goodbye.

At 8:55am sharp, Sonia is at the door. She mouths, 'sorry,' with tears in her eyes, but I refuse to acknowledge her. She grabs Xavier's bag, and takes it to the car. Accompanying Sonia, is a transition team of reinforcements, standard procedure in these situations.

She stands in front of us at 9am. "Phoebe, Michael, it is time," she commands, with tears in her eyes. We stand up and try to stay strong. We know we can't cry in front of Xavier. It would make it worse for him.

"Xavier, it's time to go," I tell him, picking him up and cuddling him. He wraps his body around me. Michael then hugs both of us, together. Tears pour out of all of our eyes. Sonia comes over and takes Xavier, now screaming, from my arms. "MICHAEL! PHOEBE!... NO!... DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!"

I want to grab him, run, and never look back. I bury my face in Michael's chest, as I hear Xavier's piercing and agonizing cries, as he is unjustly torn-away from the only family he knows. Regardless of how much distance they are putting between us, his cries haunt me.

* * *

**Dr. Flynn's Office**

Flynn isn't talking now. Wow, that is a first. He passes me the tissue box, as I wipe the tears away from my face.

"How did you and Michael cope afterwards?"

"Not well. We tried, went through our day-to-day activities and devoted ourselves to our twins. But, we really felt the absence of Xavier. We were so convinced that he would always be with us, regardless of the fact he was a foster child. We never prepared ourselves for this."

"How was your relationship with Michael?

"It made things terribly hard. Our intimacy dropped dramatically. I just couldn't break my depression," I report.

"When was your lowest point?" he says, and I shake my head harshly. I couldn't believe, I had been so horrible.

* * *

"Phoebe you need to eat!" Michael scolds me, as he pushes my breakfast plate back to me.

"I am happy with my coffee," I reply, coldly. He growls his disapproval, but I have become too use to position.

"I am due at the clinic." I get up, and refocus on our babysitter. "Claudia, I will be home by two." I bend down, to kiss the twins goodbye. I kiss Sophie, and then go over to Elliot. He has started to walk and is over by the couch. "Bye, Elliot. Mommy needs to go to work," I tell him. He comes and gives me a hug, and I notice the contents in his hand. Elliot has Mr. Bear. It was Xavier's favorite toy, and I hadn't been able to find it for some time now.

"No, Elliot that is not yours. Give Mommy the bear," I tell him. He shakes his head at me.

"Elliot, give me the bear NOW!" I growl at him, making him cry, but he is adamant that he won't give it back.

"Elliot, GIVE ME THE BEAR!" I yell. He tries to run, but I catch him. I swat his backside for the first time ever, making him drop the bear, and cry, running into Michael's arms.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry," I exclaim, shocked at my behavior. I run upstairs to our bedroom, horrified at my reaction. After calming Elliot down, Michael joins me upstairs and sits down next to me.

"I am so sorry, Michael. I never meant to hurt Elliot. I just couldn't think straight when I saw the bear."

"I know. I miss Xavier too. But Phoebe, this state you have got yourself into, is going to rip our family apart. You need help. I want you to go, and see Dr Flynn. If you don't, then we won't survive," Michael's insistent warning hit hard, as I knew it was the truth.

* * *

**Dr Flynn's office:**

"But Michael left you didn't he?" Dr Flynn determines.

"Yes. Yes he did."

* * *

**After Chapter Authors note:**

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it was sad and hated it, then at least hopefully you got something out of it. The next chapter looks at aftermath. Again one million thanks and hugs to Jasmine Garden!**_

_**review please... is this too angsty?**_

_**Maria Amore**_


	100. Chapter 100: Life can change too quickl

**Because life can change too quickly**

* * *

**Dr. Flynn's Office**

"But Michael left you. Didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," I cringe at the memory.

* * *

"Mama… Dada," the sweet voice of my little girl comes over the state-of-the-art baby monitors. I recall thinking how over the top they were, when Ted advised Michael to purchase them.

It is day two since Michael left, but why does it feel like so much longer? Ironically, I feel no malice towards him. I understand why he did it. The state I worked myself into, just became too much to bear. A ray of sunlight hits me through the large window in our bedroom, bathing me in natural warmth. Yet, it does nothing to take away the shiver I've felt since Michael walked out the door. I have never missed anyone as much as I miss Michael. I yearn to have him lying next to me in our bed, kissing me and worshiping each other. I miss enjoying our time together with our children.

I have a newly-rediscovered appreciation for how lucky I am to have Sophie and Elliot. My grief over losing custody of Xavier, was clouding everything else in my life. I stopped appreciating what I did have already. I have made it my mission that every chance I have, to ensure the twins know how much I love them. Knowing now that life can change all too quickly, no moment was to be wasted.

I get up and wrap myself in my robe, as both children are awake now. I change both their diapers, but do not worry about taking off their pajamas. They can both eat breakfast, and Claudia can change them if it gets too late for me to do it. I carry Sophie and hold Elliot's hand, as we go down the stairs. I count each step, as we take it.

I rejoice in their laughs and smiles as they feed themselves a breakfast of toast, chopped up fruit and scrambled eggs. Who would ever think watching children, who aren't even one, make a mess eating breakfast would be so entertaining. They are determined to be independent, but I wish they would let me help them. At least I could make sure they ate enough.

I look at the clock and cringe. "Is that the time already?" I am still in my silk nightdress and robe. I haven't showered and feel a little overwhelmed. I hate being late to work. This was another thing that I realized Michael did for me. He kept me on time.

"Phoebe, I will get them cleaned-up and dressed. I love choosing theirs outfit anyway. They have such great clothes," Claudia, our babysitter, tells me.

"Thank you," I tell her while running up the stairs, to go and get ready. Before I leave, I make sure to hug each of my children, telling them repeatedly, just how much I love them and that we will do something fun when I get home.

With the business of the clinic, time flies. Before I know it, I am packing-up, ready to go home. The weather is so nice that I may just take the twins to the beach and let them dig around. Upon exiting the clinic, I look for White, but he is nowhere in sight. Then I see him. Michael is dressed in his trademark work attire of dark pants and a pressed, white shirt. He isn't wearing a tie, which seems strange on a work day, and has casually undone the top few buttons of his shirt. He is leaning against his car. He looks like he should be featured in a high-end magazine, selling luxury cars to women.

"Hi," I say as I approach him. A big smile forms on his face. At least he is happy to see me.

"Hi," he responds, reaching out to touch my face, to kiss me. I really want to feel his hand on me, his lips on mine, but I don't know if I really should let him.

"Michael…I …" I don't know what to say as I turn my head, deflecting his touch.

"I understand. Sorry, it's just that I haven't touched you in forty-eight hours. It's been a really long time since I haven't been able to touch you," he says dismally. Michael politely opens the car door for me, and waits for me to get in. Just before I enter, I look at him.

"I miss you, too," I tell him. He closes my door for me, swiftly walks around the car, and gracefully gets into the car.

"Thank you, for getting in the car. I didn't know if you would, or not" he confesses. Of course, I would. He was still was my husband and I loved him so much. "I want to talk. Please tell me, you will talk to me"

"Yes. Where are we going?" I ask. Michael gives me his boyish, mischievous smile. As a grand master of surprises, he has taken me on romantic getaways, scavenger hunts and an array of other adventures, so who knows what he has planned. He naturally rests his hand on my knee. I close my eyes, relishing even this small touch. Then, Michael realizes that he has touched me and goes to move his hand.

"No!" I beg him, covering his hand with mine. Michael lets go, a loud sigh of relief. The rest of the car ride is quiet. I take note of where we are going, and notice that we are on a very familiar route.

"Home?" I pose as a question.

"Home," he replies.

The house is completely quiet, rather unusual since we had children. "I wonder where the children are!?" I inquire.

"Out. I asked Claudia and security, to take the twins to the park, so we could have some time alone..." Michael stops talking and is staring at me. I suspect, he is trying to register my response. "...to talk, no sex. Please stay here. Don't move!" He orders. He quickly returns with a small basket and a blanket.

"Come with me, please," he says, taking my hand. We walk out to a random spot on our property. He lays out the blanket, and holds my hand as I sit down. Michael opens up the basket, passes me a bottle of water, and then pulls out a plate of sandwiches. It is very much out of the ordinary for Michael, who has liked to do things big over the last few years, as a way to show how much he really loves me. I cock my head to the side and wonder what he is doing.

"Phoebe, what are you thinking?" he wonders.

"That this, here, is a little unlike you lately," I say. He shakes his head at my comment.

"I know, but this is different. No fancy meals, no over the top scavenger hunts, or wild adventures. Today is about us! Just us, our love, our children, and us together, is all that matters. I chose this spot, as it is the very center of our property according to my calculations that you know are excellent. This is the home that we have brought our children home to, the home we have so many happy memories, the home where our love has grown and where we have been the happiest." Michael words are sincere and honest. I take them in like it is a prayer.

"Michael, I am sorry. My behavior was unacceptable. I kept pushing you and even our children, away. I just let my grief overcome me. I was literally blind to what I was doing. I stopped appreciating everything, just because I didn't get what I wanted. You leaving for the past two days, has made me realize that." I close my eyes and feel tears of relief and sadness, hit my face. I really needed, to tell him that.

"Phoebe, oh Phoebe, please don't cry." Michael grabs my arms and gently lifts me, so I am buried in his lap with his arms wrapped around me. I know that he, too, needs to feel close to me as much as I do to him. "The last six months, have been a roller coaster ride and I am sorry, too. I promised you years ago that I would never leave you again and I went against my word. I just didn't know what to do. I failed you and our children. We were in so much pain. I kept thinking about how much I had hated my father, for not owning up when questions had been asked about my adoption, when I was two. Then only to wish, I had been able to do the same to keep Xavier with us." I stroked his face, and then wiped away his stray tears.

"I want to come back home. Can I come back, Phoebe? Will you let me? I need to be with you and our children." Michael pleads with me.

"Yes, and I will go see Dr. Flynn." Michael starts to shake his head and is about to talk. I place my index finger on his lips. I know he is going to tell me that I don't need to go, "No, I want to go. I need to make sure that my actions don't cause any more pain, or hurt our family."

* * *

**Dr Flynn's Office**

"So Dr. Flynn, Michael and I reconciled and we never told anyone in either family of our short-lived separation. Michael had moved into a local hotel under a false name, while I stayed at home with the children. I realized that I needed help, and he forced me to accept it. Therefore, here I am." I feel so relieved, having told the doctor the entire timeline of events that led me here. Flynn basically throws his iPad onto the exquisite looking side table next to him. He is processing all the information, I have shared. Oh no, I haven't even told him the worst part.

"You look like you need a strong drink. Does that happen often, after talking to patients with the last name of Grey?" I comment, trying to stifle my laugh. Dr. Flynn gives me a disapproving look. However, he soon finds the humor in my comment, and starts to laugh. I too, do not hold back. I then get uncomfortable, knowing that I need to tell him the other reason I came to see him, the unexpected state of affairs.

"There is something else going on also, isn't there? You didn't just come to see me, to help you move on, right?" he probes.

"Very perceptive of you, Doctor. There is more." I take a big, deep breath. "A week ago when I first came to see you, I got a phone call as I left home. It was Ellie Brown. She called to tell me that Xavier was fine, but she mumbled something about needing money. When I asked her about it again, she refused to repeat her words. The law prevented me from going to check things out myself, and at the time, I didn't want to worry and upset Michael, or my father," I smile shyly. I even feel myself blush, remembering myself over Michael's knee, after I did upset him and my father.

"At the time?" he states, but I chose to ignore him and continue with my explanation.

"I had Markinson, very discreetly, monitor and advise me of the situation. It helps to have a former FBI officer on hand. He reported that all looked well, and Xavier, though sad, was healthy. Then this morning, I got another call, but this time from Xavier. He sounded scared." Before they took Xavier, we made him memorize our cell phone numbers. "His mother made him call me. She is in trouble and needs help. Therefore Dr. Flynn that was the other reason I called you, begging for an appointment today.

Flynn looks really troubled. I had begged his secretary for an appointment early this morning. Even though I knew that I was not going to change my plans, I really needed to tell someone. My next destination, had already been planned for me.

"What type of help? Money?" the doctor hypothesizes. He is definitely concerned now.

"She didn't say, but it is basically a given. I doubt that she just wants to meet me, and hand over Xavier, or have girl chat over coffee," I remark. I stand up, "I need to leave. I don't have much time."

"You want me, to tell you, whether Michael would ever forgive you if you gave money to Xavier's mother, in exchange for him. You want to know if Michael would hate you, when he discovers you paralleled the circumstances of his adoption."

"I guess you just checkmated me." I look at the time, and I need to get moving.

"Phoebe, don't do this." Dr Flynn stands, and grabs my hand.

"I have no choice. Thank you for listening. You really helped. Also, thank you for your professionalism."

I briskly walk out of the office, determined to get to security before Dr. Flynn could warn them. I knew my session was confidential, but he could get around it by warning White to not leave me alone. White was dutifully waiting downstairs, and drove me to the clinic.

"Thank you, White. I have a long shift on my hands. Go, get yourself some coffee, or something to eat." I instruct him politely.

"Actually, I am going to run to the deli. Do you want something?" he asks politely. _Brilliant!, _I think to myself.

"No thanks," I enter the clinic, and am greeted by our clinic receptionist.

"Phoebe, you are not on roster today," she informs me.

"I know. I just forgot something in my office," I respond casually. I go into my office and check that I have everything that I need. I exit the building from the back, and run off quickly in order to get into the Taxi that is waiting around the corner.

"Where to, Miss?" the taxi driver asks. I direct him to the address that Ellie gave me. It is only fifteen blocks from the clinic, but it feels like this car trip is taking forever. I exit the taxi, making sure to pay in cash, so I don't leave a trail. The address takes me to a little café. I didn't expect such a public place. Ellie is already sitting there and looks horrific. I approach her and sit down, saying nothing.

"I didn't know if you would show up," she says meekly. She is tense, nothing like the time in court, or the time she told me that she was back in town to obtain custody of Xavier. I don't know how to interpret her present demeanor.

"You have Xavier, so of course, I would show up. Where is he? Can I see him?" I beg her.

"He is fine. I promise you. I do love him. You know that, don't you? I never wanted him to be hurt, or anything." I sense urgency in her request. My heart is urging me to tell her that if she loved him, she wouldn't have taken him, but my head knows the real truth.

"Yes, I know you love him. Can I see him?" I implore her again. Ellie starts to look around uncomfortably. I know she won't answer my question.

"What do you need help with?" I probe cautiously.

"I am in trouble. I made a deal with someone to get Xavier back, and he wants payback," she says with a shaky voice.

"I don't understand. What do you mean you made a deal, and what payback does he want?" I ask nervously.

"I order to be awarded custody of Xavier, I had to get a home, and ensure that I the means to care for him, but I didn't have the money. My boyfriend got me the money, so I could get Xavier back..."

"So that is how you managed it. We couldn't figure out how you did it," I uttered, as I shook my head. How did we miss this? "So you need money, to pay back whoever gave you the money, right?" Ellie doesn't answer, but anxiously stares at me.

"How much do you need?" I demanded to know.

"A lot, he knew who you and Michael were." Her voice is meek, "I am sorry."

"How much?" I repeat.

"Twenty million. He wants twenty million dollars," she says. I stand up, to walk out, I need to ring Taylor, Michael and my dad, as I know that they will be able to resolve this problem. We could give this information to Sonia and the courts and we need to protect Xavier.

"Phoebe, STOP!" she orders loudly. I turn to face her but I decide to continue to walk out, however I feel a strong hand on my shoulders.

"Apologies ladies for my late arrival, but I had to take care of some cargo that you are both very interested in," a male voice growls.

"Is Xavier safe?" Ellie asks. She is tortured. _Xavier? He has Xavier?_

"Now don't you worry about him, and soon we will be far away from here. I promise you Ellie, you won't have to worry about him anymore."

The guy behind me still has a tight grip on my shoulders, and pushes me down, to sit.

"Now Ms. Grey, or is it Mrs. Fuller? Don't be too quick to leave. We haven't even had a chance to be properly introduced. Plus, you haven't asked who else will be sharing your wealth. Didn't they teach you manners at one of those expensive schools you went to?" declares the male voice next to me. I look at him and recognize him as Ellie's boyfriend from our day in court.

"I am sorry Phoebe, but they said that would will hurt Xavier, if I didn't do this," Ellie responded in despair. She looks so fearful. She has given me one important piece of information, intentionally or unintentionally. This guy is not working alone.

"I didn't ask you to speak Ellie! Now be a good girl and get me a coffee," he states in a condescending manner. Ellie looks despondent. I am starting to believe that this is just another bad choice, from the many that have plagued her life. Just like me, Ellie just wants to have Xavier, and her means of getting him back highlights her poor judgement.

"Now, let's not get off on the wrong foot," He says smugly. "Phoebe, my name is Tyler, and you are going to do exactly what I tell you to do!" I realize too late that I have made a critical error, by not taking an alternative plan. However, if I hadn't and Xavier to got hurt? ,I push my fear aside, as I can't let Tyler sense my apprehension. He holds all the power because he has Xavier.

"First, I need your cell phone. NOW!" he commands. I go into my bag and pass him the phone. He drops my iPhone into a glass of water, destroying it. "We wouldn't want your rather influential husband or family, tracking us, now would we. They would ruin our fun." He runs a finger over my cheek, making me cringe.

"You are beautiful. Too bad that there won't be any time to act on that," he snarls arrogantly.

Tyler retrieves my wet cell phone and inspects his destruction. He then passes me a piece of paper with bank account numbers on it and a large sum of money.

"Phoebe, your task is to immediately transfer twenty million dollars to this off shore account. After your transaction, I will disperse it to a series of accounts, so even your father's overpriced IT guys and security, won't be able to trace it," he brags.

"And when am I supposed to do this? Surely you realize that transferring such a large sum of money would raise warning signals at any financial institution," I point out. Tyler expresses his abhorrence at my statement, but I am using a stall tactic. Hopefully, I'm buying some time for my family to realize that I am missing.

"Come on, I am sure you will find a way, or else Xavier will not make it to his third birthday," he threatens.

"Where is Xavier now? Why would I give you such a large sum of money, without knowing that he is safe and not hurt," I question again.

"He is safe, for now. Though, if you keep this up, I will order my friend to kill him. So now, let's cooperate. After you do your part, we will take you to him, and you can have the little nuisance," he offers. I look at Ellie. She is a mix of emotions. Fear, sadness and pain, are all etched on her face and her eyes are getting red.

"Okay bitch, let us see your expensive, Harvard University education at work. Transfer the money NOW!" he threatens. I look down and see his gun and realize that he is serious. I have never touched a gun in my life. My father was so anti-gun.

"I will need to call my bank, first. There is no way I am going to be able to transfer this amount of money, without giving them some notice. Calling them will ensure the transaction," I inform him.

He hands me a phone and a laptop. I start to run through which of my bank accounts would be the most appropriate, and which ones were as jointly shared with Michael. If I withdrew from any of our joint accounts, surely questions would be asked. The only other account I could use was my personal account, which held my trust fund.

I call my bank and notify them that I am going to make a large transfer. Ellie powers up the laptop, and passes it to me. She watches me as I log into my bank account, and subsequently transfer the funds. It's obvious that Ellie doesn't want any part of this crime and she's beyond scared._ Am I actually starting to pity her?_

"Done," I announce factually and unemotionally. I am actually shocked by how quick and easy that was. I wonder if a bank official will notify any of my family members about this irregular activity. Probably not, as I did call them beforehand.

"Good," he declares. "Now, I think we should seek out a change of scenery." Tyler grabs my upper arm and escorts me outside, forcing me into an old SUV. He sits between me and Ellie, while someone I have never seen is driving the car. He looks like a criminal, rough and tough.

We drive through Seattle and an hour later, we arrive at an old vacant building. The whole area looks deserted. It suddenly hits me like a bolt of lightning, they must have scoped out this area and been planning this for some time. The guy driving the car, who they refer to as TJ, goes upstairs and opens a door, but then closes it again.

"The kid is okay, but shitting himself," TJ calls out and laughs. _Thank goodness! _I am actually relieved that Xavier, is still locked upstairs. At least he safer in there, than out here, I reason. I am desperate to get to him.

"And the money is in the account. I'm going to transfer it," Tyler yells with enthusiasm.

"Let me take Xavier, and you three can go. I will get into a taxi, get back to Seattle, and forget this adventure. The money came out of my private account, no one will ever know! You three will be home free," I desperately try to convince them.

Ellie looks at me, and mouths '_look after Xavier'. _I nod, so she knows I will and understand what she is saying.

"Tyler we have got the money, let's just go! Xavier can stay here with her! Let's go!" Ellie calls out. Tyler doesn't respond to her. "Tyler, come! Let's go now. We can have the most amazing life now. We can be happy together," Ellie pleads.

"Well Ellie, only part of that statement is true," Tyler retorts and then there is a bang. Ellie collapses to the ground gripping her chest. "Sorry sweetheart, but you were never coming with us, but you were a wonderful pawn in our plan," he quips.

I instinctively run over administer aid. Ellie is still conscious, but her breathing is strained and she is bleeding profusely. I remove my cardigan, using it to apply pressure to her wound. "Stay calm Ellie, I'm here with you," I tell her. Her wound is deep and she is bleeding too quickly. Slowly, she points to her pocket, and nods. I touch it and feel her cell phone. I nod back.

"I didn't mean to hurt Xavier. I loved him. I made a terrible mistake. Promise me he will have an amazing life, regardless of his my mistakes," she struggles to say.

"I know, and I will make sure Xavier knows how much you loved him. I promise he will have everything he ever needs, and wants," I assure her. She smiles at my comment, and then closes her eyes, never to open them again. Her pulse stops and I know that there is nothing I can do for her, but Tyler and TJ are distracted.

I pretend to continue to work endlessly on Ellie. Tyler and his friend are too preoccupied, organizing their getaway. They are cocky and gloating as they book first class tickets. I text White, Taylor, my father and Michael. Hopefully, someone will trace the number but I'm an hour away from them. They'll never get here in time, I fear.

"Get the boy!" Tyler orders TJ. I grab some old material that was on the floor and cover Ellie's dead body. I regret there was nothing I could do to save her, but at least I can prevent Xavier from the trauma of seeing his biological mother's dead body. I must protect him from the living hell of this violence.

When Xavier is brought down, he looks terrified. How long was he up there alone, I wonder? I move towards him, to hold and comfort him.

"STOP!" Tyler yells. I respond immediately. He still has a gun.

"So what should we do with Mrs. Phoebe Grey-Fuller, the heiress and one of the richest women in Seattle? According to the media, she's even the apple of her father's eye. Yes, we have a real-life princess, daughter of Christian and Anastasia Grey, the great and powerful CEO couple of America. But now she's the essence of a poor little rich girl," Tyler laughs.

"You are forgetting that she is twenty million dollars poorer since a few hours ago" The other guy laughs.

"Well put, partner! Though now, I am feeling like we didn't get enough money. I mean twenty million is pocket change, in comparison to the billions the family has." Tyler and his friend are really taking this to town. Their laughs only cease when we suddenly hear cars arriving followed by the warehouse doors being knocked down.

I feel like everything is happening in slow motion. The next thing I see is Taylor, White, my father and Michael, storm the building with the police. I hear them yelling my name, but all I see is Tyler pointing his gun at Xavier. I run towards Xavier and throw myself over him.

"_**BANG... BANG...**_" I hear the deafening sound in slow motion.

I feel the bullet hit me. Pain ricochets throughout my body. I look up at Xavier who has now been swept up into the arms of an officer and is looking down at me. _Thank God, he's okay! _I try to smile, but my muscles won't respond.

Then I see my dad, Michael with Taylor, running towards me and petrified. I want to tell them not to worry, Xavier is alright. I feel Taylor putting pressure on my wound. There is so much yelling, but I can't understand what they are all saying.

I know I shouldn't close my eyes. I just can't keep them open.

* * *

**Authors Note  
**

Thank you so much to all the reviews to the last chapter! I cant believe something I did on a whim, is now at chapter 100 and at the cusp of under 340,000 words!... WOW!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter also. In many conversations with you all over FF, I did mention that this chapter was really long but I broke it into two so it flowed better and due to some great advice I got. It also means that there is now 2-3 chapters left rather than 1 chapter till the end of 50 Shades of Growing up.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I enjoy reading your insight to my story. I use to go to a book club and I loved hearing people's insights, your comments, good and bad make me reflect on my writing. To Tj, I really wish you would login into FF as I would like to discuss a few things with you – positive stuff not negative.

Again, let's give a big 'Cheers' to Jasmine Garden for her efforts in editing and advice. I am off to work on the next chapter now. I hope I can do this story justice by giving it the end it deserves! Please review, thank you!

Regards

Maria! :-)


	101. Chapter 101: Rapid Response

**RAPID RESPONSE**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"PHOEBE, KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! GET THE PARAMEDICS IN HERE NOW!" I hold my daughters hand while begging her to stay with us. Taylor works frantically to stop the bleeding. Michael is paralysed with fear.

Why did you do this Phoebe? I can't lose you. I can't lose my little girl! My heart beats faster and faster as the paramedics work on Phoebe. I am forced to move away, so they can work on her. This small distance hurts so much, added to the screams and tears of Xavier who has now been placed into the Michaels arms. They are both crying in grief and fear. We need to get Xavier away from this scene. He shouldn't watch Phoebe bleed and in pain. He is too young for this. I know I was too young to watch my mother die. Phoebe is his mother, or at least she was.

A police officer and White order Michael and Xavier outside, and into one of the ambulances. Xavier needs to be examined by a doctor and Michael looks as if he is in shock. He is shaking horribly now. He just saw the love of his life, his wife and the mother of his children, shot.

"WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE TRAUMA CENTER! SHE IS A HOT LOAD!" the paramedics call out. There is a Medivac helicopter outside, with the rotors running, ready to airlift her. The flight crew directs the loading process, and as soon as the doors close, the helicopter takes-off. I watch my daughter head into the sky, with a chill running downing my spine.

In the corner of my eyes, I see the two offenders, who have done this. I start to blot over with the full intention of killing them with my bear arms. I want to see them suffer.

"GREY! CHRISTIAN STOP!" Taylor yells at the top of his lungs. Taylor grabs me, and an officer holds me back.

"Taylor, they shot Phoebe!" I hiss at him.

"I know and trust me, I want to do the same thing you want to do right now. But ending up in jail tonight, won't help anyone. It won't help Phoebe, or any member of your family," Taylor argues. I know he is right, but my anger is taking over.

"YOU BOTH BETTER PRAY MY DAUGHTER COMES OUT OF THIS ALIVE AND UNHARMED, OR GOD HELP YOU BOTH! HELL, I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE TO LOOK OVER YOUR SHOULDERS FOR THE REST OF YOUR SORRY LIVES, NO MATTER WHERE YOU END UP!" I promise them. I am going to make sure that they rot in jail.

"Christian, let's got to the hospital. Your family needs you. NOW" Taylor rarely orders me to do anything, or uses my first name. So I know that I should comply.

"I need to call Ana. What do I tell her?" Oh God, not again, not again...I can't bring myself to call her, but I must. Her only daughter is in hospital fighting for her life, for the second time in her young life. Taylor doesn't answer as it's obvious he shares my fear. My silly, stupid, and brave daughter, so much like her mother, so many years ago.

"Grey, I am going to call Hannah and have her with Ana for your call. Sawyer will take her to the hospital," Taylor commands. I give him a couple of minutes to make the necessary calls while speeding through traffic, desperately trying to get us to the hospital.

I look at the time, I call Ana's cell phone and take a deep breathe. I don't want to traumatize her, but I feel like I am dying a thousand deaths. After three rings, she answers.

**Ana**: Hey Christian. Want to pick me up after work and go to dinner with Mia, Ethan, Kate, and her boyfriend?

_She sounds so happy, like she doesn't have a care in the world. Of course she doesn't, I make sure of that constantly. But, I couldn't this time. I can't do this. It could break her, but I have to tell her. I run my fingers through my hair and pull, like never before._

**Ana**: Christian, are you there?

**Christian**: Ana, is Hannah there with you?

**Ana**: Yes, and Sawyer, he just entered my office. Why DID they just do that?

_Ana is immediately suspicious._

**Christian**: Grab your bag, and go with Sawyer. NOW! You ….

_My voice breaks... I can't do this. I don't want to do this._

**Ana**: Christian, what is going on?

_I try to focus, to get my voice back._

**Ana**: CHRISTIAN, TELL ME NOW! WHAT'S HAPPENING!

**Christian**: Phoebe ….

_My voice breaks as tears fall. _

**Ana**: What about Phoebe?

_Ana voice is strained now._

**Christian**: She has been taken to Northwestern Hospital.

**Ana**: Why? What's happened to her?

_Ana's voice is even more anxious now. _

**Christian**: She has been shot.

**Ana**: NO! NO!

**Christian**: Sawyer will take you to the hospital. We are on our way. Phoebe was airlifted.

**Ana**: How bad was she hurt?

_Ana is crying and frantic. I hate that I am not with her. I need to be with Ana._

**Christian**: I don't know.

**Ana**: I am leaving now.

The line goes dead, so I call Ted. I want him to go to the hospital to be with his mother, and he is located close by. Ana is going to need someone, until I can get there. Ted is panicked when I inform him what has happened. He and Phoebe have always been so close. I look through my cell phone contacts and I can't bring myself to call anyone else. However, my family members need to be notified.

I feel out of control, and I don't know how to handle it. What good was all my power and money, if I can't keep my daughter safe? I grip my hair so hard that I pull some out. I try to resist the overwhelming urge to hit something. I need to fight my inner demons that are suddenly re-emerging. I just want Phoebe to survive and hear her beautiful voice again. I want to scold her for being so stupid, but also tell her how much I love her. We arrive at the hospital in forty minutes, thanks to Taylor's masterful driving. I run in, and am directed to the Emergency Department's Waiting Room where I find Ted and Ana. Michael is in a treatment room, keeping Xavier calm and being treated himself.

"Have you heard anything?" I ask them.

Ana is too emotional to talk. Ted responds, "They have taken her into surgery. She has lost a lot of blood. The bullet hit her abdomen. They don't know if she will make it." I hold Ana and my son together, to support us all.

"She can't die Christian! Don't let her die!" Ana begs. I only wish I was so powerful. Michael joins us with a very tired, and emotional Xavier. Michael sits down with Xavier on his lap. He is holding onto Michael for dear life, and they both look war-torn.

Ted has started to take control, regardless of his emotions. He organizes Claudia to stay with the housekeeper overnight, and look after the twins. White is bringing Hayley to the hospital to pick-up Xavier, and take him home with her. He has always loved being at their house playing with Cooper. Social Services has expedited approval for this move, for the sake of Xavier's fragile mental health.

Hayley arrives and holds Ted tightly, making sure he is alright, before going over to Xavier.

"Hi Xavier! Do you want to come with me, and sleep at my house tonight? Cooper and Emma, have missed you so much. They really want to see you," Hayley says while trying to coax Xavier out of Michael's arms.

"No!" Xavier's exclaims, shaking his head violently. I don't blame him. The last time he was taken out of someone's arms, he was placed in the situation that led him to this very spot.

"Don't worry Xavier. No one is going to take you away from us, ever again. I promise you that. Do you believe me?" Michael tells him.

"NO!" Xavier states.

"Trust me. I promise." Michael informs him. "Xavier, please go with Hayley. Ted will be there soon. I promise, I will come and see you tomorrow." Michael then passes an increasingly upset Xavier, to Ted. Ted is holding him tightly, as Xavier reaches his arms out for Michael. Ted whispers into Xavier's ear and rubs his back, in an attempt to keep him calm, before passing him to White with little success. We can hear Xavier's screams, all the way down the corridor.

"Should we call anyone else?" Ted asks me and Michael. We all look at each other, wondering.

"Call your grandparents, Ava, and your aunts. They will want to know, and they should be here if Phoebe,... if she …" Michael's voice breaks. Tears stream down his face again. Ted nods and gets a little distance to make the calls. Thirty minutes later the whole family has arrived.

Time starts to tick over and after a million tears are shed, a doctor comes out to see us_. About fucking time!_ I say to myself! I am yet to let go of Ana, it has been the one thing that has prevented me from destroying this waiting room out of frustration.

We all stand up, eager for information. "Please sit down," the doctor, Dr Lerma, tells us. "We have removed the bullet and given Phoebe a couple of blood transfusions, but there has been internal damage. The bullet hit Phoebe's abdomen and it has been repaired, but only time will tell, if she will ever be able to have more children. We did everything we could for her. Phoebe has been taken to the ICU. She is in critical condition and the next forty-eight hours will be crucial."

"What are her chances of surviving?" Ana asks with desperation. She, like all of us, are seeking reassurance.

"The odds are against her. If she can make it through the next forty-eight hours, then her odds definitely will be looking-up. You can all go to the ICU and see her for a few minutes, but then, only one person at a time," The doctor sympathetically informs us.

The vision in the ICU is dreadful. Phoebe is breathing on a ventilator, and is connected to numerous of machines, monitoring her and keeping her alive. We exit the room, as per the instructions of the doctor. Only Michael stays with Phoebe, while Ana and I sit in the waiting room. The whole family agrees to leave, as long as we call with updates. Ted leaves to go home and help care for Xavier. He believes it would be what Phoebe would ask him to do, as do I. Ava, Kate, and Mia, take my parents and drop them off on their way home.

Meanwhile, I sit with Ana. She rests her head on my chest as we hold each other. Five hours later, Taylor and Kate return, as per my request.

"Ana, I want you to go home. Taylor will take you, and Kate will stay with you. You need to get some sleep and eat. Please eat," I plead. I don't want Ana to get sick. I couldn't handle both Phoebe and her, to be ill.

"I can't Christian. Phoebe hasn't woken-up." She is repulsed at even the idea of leaving.

"I promise, I will call you the second anything happens. Please just go home. You can come back in the morning"

"No!" Ana is adamant.

"Please Ana. I already have Phoebe in here. I don't want you to get sick too" I tell her. She looks at me and nods reluctantly.

"However Grey, I am going to come back early. But then you will go home, get some sleep, and eat also," she argues back. I agree with her, but only so she will go. I kiss her and sit back. Once Ana is out of sight, I walk into the ICU and see Michael holding Phoebe's hand. I sit on the opposite side and put my hands around my daughter's other hand.

It is now 1am. Somehow, I manage to convince Michael to get some proper sleep. My mother has used her old connections, here at the hospital, to get a spare room that is usually reserved for doctors. He needs to sleep and to keep his strength up for Phoebe and their children. Michael begrudgingly agrees, but only under the condition that I call him the second anything happens.

At 1:15am, it's only Phoebe and me. She is motionless. I die each time I look at her and recall the image of when the bullet hit her, to save Xavier. I really wish I could have taken that bullet instead. I pick up her hand and study it. Her fingers are long, just like mine. I put the palm of her hand to mine, and realize that our hands are exactly the size now. How I long for those days when she would put her hand against mine to compare the size. Her little hand was dwarfed by mine and I was always able to keep her safe then.

"Excuse me, I just need to change the patients' IV," the nurse tells me. I move aside as I observe. The nurse looks down and then, toward me. "Mr. Grey, we often hear that talking to the patient helps. Since they have brain function, they can still hear." She then quickly leaves. I think I intimated her. 'Wouldn't be the first, or last time, Grey,' my conscience tells me.

"So, I should talk. I can do that. Though, this will be a first. Ever since you started to talk, I will be able to have the last word. You can't interrupt me, or argue back. You know I would have paid very good money, to be able to do this on many occasions in your life," I laugh, but catch myself and then my lips form a hard line. "Now what I wouldn't give for you to wake-up, and argue with me, or even be your sassy self."

I start to lose control, and it takes a lot of effort to regroup. "My life is never boring with you. I really could handle some of that boredom for a little while. I think you are terribly brave person. But from the second you wake up, Michael and I are going to make sure you are never left alone again, not even for a second! Also I am so furious with you, Phoebe."

The young nurse comes in, and hands me a hot coffee of which I am most appreciative. It stops me from dressing-down my unconscious Daughter. I have to stop, as it isn't helping at all. I put my head down on her hospital bed. I hate that she is in this position, and I can't help her. I promised her that I would always get her better.

* * *

_**(Twenty-four years ago)**_

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," Ana smiles, enough to make the world stop moving.

"You look happy this morning. Any reason why?" I gloat.

"Just some mind blowing fuckery last night, that's all," she laughs, and rolls over to look at the clock.

"It's only 6am. The kids won't be up for another hour," I tell her, kissing her neck. "We could use this time to our advantage. Ana immediately responds, kissing me back. I can never get enough of her. I cup her chest, only to stop when we hear Phoebe call out. We know that there is something wrong, from the tone in her voice. We both get up, and throw on some clothes.

"What's wrong Phoebe?" Ana asks, now sitting next to her. Phoebe is sitting-up with her hands wrapped around her stomach.

"I don't feel well," Phoebe says in a small voice.

"She is hot," Ana tells me. I quickly walk out, and go into our bathroom where we keep all the medication. I grab the thermometer and some Tylenol. Re-entering Phoebe's room, I find neither of them on the bed. However, I can hear my daughter vomiting in her bathroom. I pull out some fresh pajamas, knowing that she will feel better in clean clothes.

Ana carries Phoebe back to her bed, and sits her on her lap, so I can take her temperature. I frown at the high number on the digital screen. "It's 101 degrees. Sorry Phoebe, but no school for you today. You are going to have to stay in bed today, and I think you have earned a visit from your grandmother." I know it probably is just a bug, and she really doesn't need a doctor's attention. However, I refuse to take chances with the health of any of my family members.

Ana and I look at each other. One of us always stays home when the kids are sick, often tag-teaming each other. "I can stay home today. I only have one meeting and Ros can take care of that for me," I explain. Ana frowns as I think she wanted to stay home.

"Okay, though I will have Hannah clear my schedule for tomorrow. Phoebe is going to need to stay home for more than one day." We both agree with that statement.

Ana then leaves to shower and get dressed, while I contact my mother. She promises to come over before her shift at the hospital starts, and recommends that we get Phoebe to drink fluids to keep hydrated. I look through the kitchen cupboard, grabbing the Disney princess cup that she likes so much. I know she will be more willing to drink, if it is in this cup.

"Here Phoebe, your grandmother said that you need to keep drinking," I instruct her.

"Is she coming over?"

"Yes, you might need some medication." Phoebe nods. I can tell she is finding it hard to keep her eyes open. "Go to sleep, Angel. I will be back soon." I kiss her forehead and am about to leave, but she grabs my hand.

"Can you lay down with me, till I am asleep? Please," She begs adorably.

"Of course, I will," I tell her. I move onto her bed, and hold her. She feels a little cooler, thankfully. The Tylenol and cooler pajamas must be working. It only takes a few minutes for Phoebe to fall asleep. I make sure she is comfortable and fast asleep, before I leave her.

My mother examines Phoebe and as I suspected, she just has a bug. "Phoebe, you will be fine in a couple of days, Princess. You will need to drink lots of fluids and I want you to take this medication. It will stop your stomach from feeling so bad. Okay?" Phoebe nods obediently and takes the medicine immediately.

I walk my mother out, after assuring Phoebe I will return right away. "Thanks for coming, Mom. When I saw Phoebe's temperature, it worried me."

"Christian, you would be worried if Phoebe's or Ted's temperature was one degree above normal." I laugh, knowing that my mother is right. "Just keep Phoebe in bed and hydrated. The medication I have given her is going to make her sleepy throughout the day" I hug my mother before she leaves, quickly returning to be with Phoebe.

Before I know it, I have read her the first book from the_ Betsey Tacey _series and she has finished her reading assignments. "You're a great reader," I praise her. "How do you feel?" I run my hand over her forehead and I am instantly relieved.

"I feel a bit better. I do feel a little sleepy again" She comments.

"Then you need to close your eyes, and get some more sleep. You will feel better when you wake-up."

"Promise me, you won't leave me. I don't want to be sick and alone." Phoebe states weakly.

"Phoebe, I promise that I will never leave you while you are sick. Go to sleep now, or I will get angry."

"I don't like angry Daddy," she says innocently. I am secretly glad to this admission. She isn't supposed to like me when I am angry.

"Go to sleep, Angel." I put the covers back over her and she falls asleep with my arm around her. I don't want to move as it may wake her, and she really needs to sleep. I get out my Blackberry, and read my emails.

* * *

"Dad, wake up" I hear a voice.

"Ted. What time is it?" I ask

"7am, I have been sent here to send you home for a shower and to eat. In fact I have Taylor and three other security people outside who will carry you out if need be" Ted sounds terribly authoritarian right now. Maybe he has worked to close too me.

"Theodore, No. I can't leave Phoebe alone." I scoff. I don't want to leave her while she is unwell.

"She won't be alone. I am here. Let me spend some time with my sister. Michael has gone home to see the kids. Xavier had a bad night and he is organising for him to see a child therapist ASAP. Michael will be back by midday. You and mom can come back this evening." Ted seems to have it all organised.

"Ted…"

"Dad, go please. I want to talk to Phoebe. Please let me have this time with her, I may not get this time if she doesn't…. you know... if she doesn't... wake up" Ted is struggling. I know that this will be his way to keep his self-control. I put my hand in my sons shoulder and nod.

**Ted's POV**

Finally. Dad is leaving the hospital room. I needed to make him go, or he would sit here forever. Besides, my mom needs him. Ros and I have stepped in to run GEH, in my Dad's absence. It's hard, to see Phoebe in this state, but I just wanted a little time with my sister. I promise God that I will never jeer or mock her again, if she opens her eyes.

"Hey there Phoebe, I realized today, I am so glad that Mom and Dad didn't have any more children. They had their hands full with us. Can you imagine how they would react, if they knew everything we did and tried to do, growing-up?" I laugh at the thought.

"Remember when we both snuck out of the house together, to go to that party next door, when I was a junior and you were a freshman in high school? We waited till our parents went out to some function, and told Collins that we were going to bed. Then an hour later when we knew Collins' guard would be down, we put on dark clothing to evade the cameras, and left through the side door. It was so much work, but it was only when we got back home that Collins caught us. Boy, you were so scared that you stood behind me. Luckily, Collins agreed not to tell our parents. If he had, I hate to think of what our punishment would have been."

I take several deep breaths. "You know, you are going to have to wake-up, Phoebe. Please little Sis, I don't want to lose you.

I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around my neck. I look up, and there is Ava. "Hi," I say. She lowers her head, and buries it into my neck and shoulder crying.

"Ava, Ssshhhh, its okay. Phoebe is too stubborn to die," I try to convince her. I know I am not succeeding, as I don't believe it either. We sit together and talk, just like we've always done. Every once and awhile one of us looks at Phoebe, expecting her to give her two-cents, but it never comes.

**Michael's POV**

I enter hospital room and I am met by Christina and Ana. They have promised me that they will be in the Family Lounge while I am with Phoebe. The police want to take statements from Christian and I, so that will give Ana some time with Phoebe alone. It unnerves me that everyone wants to be alone with Phoebe and talk to her. I can't help but think they're saying goodbye? I won't let her die. Our children need her. I need her, and she's needed here.

Christian and I leave Ana alone as the detective comes and talks to us. He asks us standard questions and we fill him in on the background information of all the parties to the best of our ability.

"Mr Grey and Mr Fuller, I just have one more question. We know that Phoebe was able to contact you both through the use of the late Ellie Browns cell phone, but they were an hour away from the central Seattle. How did you both get there so quick? You weren't able to trace her on her cell phone as it was destroyed in the café. We found it today" he is puzzled by this fact

"Well Detective, my wife is a risk taker and when she gets her mind on to something then she will do. Even put her safety at risk. However she is pretty clued in and I knew should it come to the crunch she would get rid or her cell phone, or as in this case someone else would destroy it. So I had our security officers insert a GPS system in the lining of her handbag" Christian himself looks impressed.

"So when White informed us that Phoebe was missing and we couldn't trace her on cell phone we knew something was up. Then I got an email notifying me that twenty million had been transferred, we put two and two together"

"The 20 million came out of Dr Grey-Fullers personal account. Why did you an email about it?' the officers asks perplexed.

"All our accounts are interconnected. Have been for years. Phoebe probably forgot about it" I don't think Phoebe really forgot about it. She was sending me hints.

"The money has been located, it will be returned in due course" The detective tells us. I couldn't care less about this money. I would throw it from the tallest building in Seattle if it meant Phoebe would wake up and be unhurt.

**Ana's POV**

I brush my daughter's hair, before pulling out a new book that we just published. Since she was fourteen, I have been giving her a copy of all our new books to read. She's always been such an avid reader that I really thought she would go into publishing. It would have been a great plan to have Ted assume the leadership of Grey Enterprises while Phoebe takes the helm at Grey Publishing. However, her passion is medicine. I place the new book at her bedside, thinking that she would have something to read when she wakes-up.

My mother and I had such a disconnected relationship that when I found out I was having a girl, I swore that I would be close to my daughter. We spoke about everything and anything, with the exception of a couple during her tumultuous teenage years. I remember when I found out I was having a daughter, I don't think I have ever been so happy. On the other hand, poor Christian was terrified. I was probably only twenty weeks pregnant …

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, here is your baby," Dr. Greene points out on the screen. Our baby's tiny frame is clear and we can make out a few body parts. The doctor moves the ultrasound wand, and checks the baby's heart. "Everything looks good here. Do you want to know the gender?"

Christian and I both respond in unison, but Christian calls out, "yes," while I say, "no." We both look at each other, expressing our displeasure.

"You want to know the gender?" I ask him.

"Yes, don't you?"

"I was thinking, I would just be surprised," I state.

"But you could be surprised right now?" rebuts Christian pouting. He looks gorgeous and youthful when he does this.

"Dr. Greene, we would like to know the gender," I announce shaking my head at my all-powerful CEO, yet sulking Husband.

"Congratulations, you are having a daughter!" she tells us.

"A girl? We are having a girl?" Christian asks with trepidation.

"Yes, daughters are often girls," Dr. Greene jokes. Her sense of humor is still very present. I make my next appointment, and leave with a rather unnerved Christian.

"You're really frazzled aren't you?" I point out, while Christian focuses on the road.

"Anastasia, we are having a girl. Of course, I am. I am going to rip out my hair, keeping every Fucker away from her until the day she turns thirty. In fact, I am going to talk to Taylor when we get home, about a security team for her, the second she is born." Christian looks determined as he utters each word.

"Christian, don't be ridiculous. I'm so excited and I bet she will have you wrapped around her little finger, the minute you hold her for the first time," I declare.

Christian smiles and then his lips thin. "I am going to have to go on Amazon and put in an order, so I can do some research."

"On what?"

"Disney Princesses. Since we are having a girl, I better study those stories." I laugh at Christian's comment. I'm in bliss as I rub my pregnant belly.

* * *

Sixteen weeks later, when I was thirty-six weeks pregnant, my water broke at home. Christian desperately tried not to panic, but deep-down we were anxious. Gail babysat Teddy, until Elliot and Kate picked him up. My contractions arrived closer and closer together. Taylor drove like crazy while Christian held me, and kept me calm. We barely made it to the hospital and she was born naturally. However, her lung development was a concern, and she was assigned a low APGAR score, and was taken to the NICU for two weeks. When she was finally upgraded to the Newborn Nursery, I remember holding her tight, and never wanting to let go of my perfect baby. I loved playing dolls with her and having tea parties. We love shopping together. What I wouldn't give for her to wake-up, and let me take her shopping.

"Please Phoebe, come back to us. Please Princess," I tell her, and kiss her.

**Michael's POV**

Finally alone, I kiss Phoebe's lips. They feel a little cold, and my heart breaks that she can't respond. What I wouldn't do for her to wake up after being kisses, like one of Sophie's fairy tale stories. Our life together has been a cross between fairy tale and drama and I'm praying for many more years of it.

I take Phoebe's hand in mine, and tell her what is happening at home. "The twins are doing well. Sophie and Elliot have mastered a new word today, 'NO!' and have been using it to excess. You and I are going to have to teach them alternative words, like 'yes, Daddy,' and 'yes, Mommy.' Xavier woke up a very shaky, so I called Flynn. They organized an emergency appoint with a child psychiatrist. He has been through a lot, and he misses you terribly. When I left, he was making you a get well card…. The kids…" I close my eyes, and reclaim my control.

"It should be easy for us to adopt Xavier. All we are waiting for now, is you. I think we should plan a family vacation after the adoption goes through. We will be able to get Xavier a passport now, and we can get Sophie and Elliot one, too. We could go France. You love France, or we could just take them to Disney World."

I realize that I have been talking Phoebe, assuming she would answer me, or at least praying she would. It is all I can do to keep myself grounded, and stop myself from losing it.

"So Phoebe, I was thinking about the Sophie's and Elliot's first birthday coming up. I say we keep it simple, just family. We could get them two little cakes and watch them go at it. We would get some great photos to pull out again for their 21st birthdays!" I'm horrified when I suddenly think, what if Phoebe isn't here for the first birthday of our children. How could we even celebrate it? She loves planning all of our celebrations. Phoebe, you have to wake-up!

I take her hand and place it against my cheek. "Come back to me Phoebe, please. Come back to our family," I plead.

I stare at Phoebe while counting the beeps on the monitor. I lose track of time, but I know that hours pass by.

I look up to find Ana and Christian. I don't know how long they have been there for. "Michael come and get something to eat with us. Ted and Hayley have the kids tonight."

"Thank you, but I can't leave Phoebe," I tell them, with tears in my eyes.

"You not eating, isn't going to help Phoebe. You are just going to get weaker, and she wouldn't want that. Do it for Phoebe," Christian hits my weakest point. He knows that I'll do it for Phoebe. I stand up and see an elderly Grace and Carrick Grey enter. They have aged, literally overnight.

Ana, Christian and I, turn to leave the room intending to get something to eat. Suddenly, we hear a piercing sound. In unison, we turn around to see Phoebe's alarm sounding and screen flashing.

At the same time, "Rapid Response, SICU 402, Code Blue," comes over the hospital intercom. In a flash, the rapid response team runs into Phoebe's run, pushes us out of the way and someone else pulls us into the Family Lounge. In a state of shock, I realize that Phoebe's heart isn't beating and she isn't breathing. I look up to see the hospital chaplain in front of me, with his bible in hands and open. We make eye-contact, and compassionately he says, "Let us pray..."

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_

_**On my way out but wanted to post this as soon as possible as people have been asking for an update. Thank you for your continued support and to Jasmines endless efforts. Thank you.!**_


	102. Chapter 102: Mommy

**"MOMMY"**

* * *

**Christians POV**

Reverend Walsh, having come out of retirement once more for Phoebe, is besides her performing the last rites. Phoebe has stabilized since coding, but no one wants to take any chances now. We are starting to come to the realisation that Phoebe's chances of survival have dropped.

"Thank you, Reverend," My mother and father shake his hand. They made all the arrangements.

"I remember when Phoebe, Ted and Ava, would come to church with you as little children. Phoebe was always so polite and attentive. She grew into an incredible young woman. I will pray for her," the Reverend tells them and Michael. He nods politely as us. Out of respect, I return his nod.

I really wanted to object, it's just too final to accept. However, I couldn't as it would be going against the peace that my family is seeking. I just refuse to accept that she will not wake-up. It has been over twenty-four hours since that fateful moment. The medical staff worked furiously, and thankfully, she came back to us. I know that she is fighting, and I want her to keep fighting. Seeing her heart beat on the monitor again, was probably one of the most amazing things I have ever seen in my life.

Ana, Michael and I, are yet to leave since that critical moment. Ted and Hayley, along with our domestic staff, have taken responsibility for Xavier, Sophie and Elliot, along with their own two children. I know that Ava and Jonathon along with Mackenzie, have been going over to help and offer support.

Another forty-eight hours go by, with little change. Phoebe's doctor, Dr. Lerma, has requested a family meeting. My stomach turns, as we are called into the Family Lounge Conference Room. Even though I am away from the SICU, I can still hear the beeping of the life support system attached to my little girl. This is one conversation, I do not want to have.

Dr. Lerma sits down, removes his glasses, and looks at us with compassion and professionalism. "Phoebe's condition is not improving on life support, and we want to attempt taking her off the ventilator. We are unsure how she will progress, but we are at a turning point now."

"If she doesn't start to breathe on her own, you resuscitate her and put her back on life support, right?' I assert.

"No," the doctor states. I stand up in protest. Ana looks horrified, but Michael hasn't budged. He is still hunched over with his hands in a firm grip.

"You will, or I will sue you and this hospital, faster than you can ever believe," I threaten him. I have a team of lawyers that will ensure his medical license won't be worth the paper it is printed on.

"Christian," Michael interjects and tightens his eyes like he is in great pain. "Christian and Ana, when Phoebe and I had the twins, we did a detailed will. One of the particulars she included, was that she did not wish to be on life support for an extended period of time. If she can't breathe for herself, then we need to let her go."

"YOU WOULD LET PHOEBE DIE, JUST LIKE THAT?" I am fuming. I resist the urge to go over and hit him, but damn it is hard!

"NO, it's the last thing I want. I want to keep her on the ventilator forever, if need be. But Phoebe stated unequivocally that she didn't want it," he explains to me. I refuse to accept his reasoning.

"Ana, you know Phoebe inside and out. You two talked about everything. I don't want to do this, but…." Michael states, but Ana is shaking her head.

"I don't want my daughter to die. None of us do. Doctor, I am sorry, but we won't allow this. If you take Phoebe off the ventilator, and she fails to breathe on her own, then she is to go back on the ventilator!" Ana orders looking straight into the doctor's eyes. Michael, finally relenting, nods in agreement.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, Mr. Fuller, I am sorry, but this decision is out of our hands. Phoebe's lawyer faxed this document to the hospital this morning. It's a signed copy of her Living Will. It is watertight," the doctor shows us and I snatch it from him. I snap a photo of it on my Blackberry and email it to my lawyers.

"You are NOT to do anything, until I have spoken to my lawyers," I threaten him. Dr. Lerma wisely agrees to wait.

We continue our constant vigil. Michael only leaves once, to put the children in bed in order to keep some sense of normalcy. My arms are wrapped around Ana's waist while she rests her head on my chest. We are silent, due to the rhythmic beeps of the surroundings.

We are startled and brought back to reality by the vibration of my Blackberry. "I will be back in a minute," I tell Ana. I walk out to the Family Lounge, knowing I will need privacy for this call.

"Grey," I state and listen to what my lawyer has to say. When he finishes explaining the legal status of my daughter's Living Will, I end the call. I grip my Blackberry so hard that my knuckles turn white, and I throw it against the wall with as much strength as I can muster. "FUCK!" I scream out.

"Christian, what's wrong? We could hear you, in the SICU," Ana comes in and notices the smashed remains of my cell phone.

"That was my lawyer. We have no legal grounds to stop them, or dictate what happens to Phoebe. Neither does Michael now, even though he is her next of kin," I inform her. I am furious and desperate to regain control. I hold Ana tightly, comforting her, and desperately trying to keep us composed and strong. However, we fail miserably.

Ana has her arms tightly entwined around mine, while Michael and Ted stand next to her. We are only two feet away from Phoebe's hospital bed, but it feels as if we are a million miles away. Phoebe's doctor and a couple of nurses start to work on her. They start the process of removing the ventilator.

_How could you do this to us, Phoebe? If you make it alive through this, you may be in more trouble than you have ever been in your whole life._

"Nurse, we need to determine the patient's readiness," the doctor states. "We watch motionless and silent, as they take blood samples and then the results arrive. "Phoebe has met all the medical requirements, so we are going to proceed," he tells us. I look at him in anger, but my attempts at intimidation are futile.

The ventilator is slowly removed as we watch the monitors. Michael and Ana hang their heads down, while Ted looks at me. He shakes his head slowly with tears in his eyes. My family is in so much pain, and I am powerless to take it away.

"No sign of breathing, thirty seconds," the nurse states. "Sixty seconds, no breathing." Each second, sends another knife into my heart. Ana is trembling, so I grip her tighter.

"Breathe Phoebe, please!" I hear Michael say softly.

"Two minutes, no breathing."

Ana has buried her face into my chest, and is sobbing uncontrollably. Tears are starting to rush down my face as I bury my face into her hair. Michael looks desperate, willing Phoebe to breathe. While keeping his own increasing emotions in check, Ted is trying to support him.

"Two minutes and twenty seconds, no breathing." The look on the doctor's face tells us the story. "I am so sorry," he says.

All hope is lost now. Ted helps me get Ana out of the room. We turn her around, and start walking towards the door as this will break her. Just as we are at the door, we hear a beep, then another one, and another one. My heart lifts, but confusion fills the room.

"She is breathing," the nurse comments, surprised. Dr. Lerma quickly examines Phoebe, and confirms the fact.

"She is breathing. All vitals appear normal." The doctor is shocked. He can't explain why, but we couldn't care less. Relief and happiness overtakes us. I kiss Ana's head, but do not let go of my tight grip of her. She isn't stable on her own feet.

"Will she wake up?" Michael asks hopeful.

"She should, it may just take a bit of time. We need to ensure that all her organs are operating properly first" the Doctor tells us. Michael rushes over to kiss Phoebe, whilst Ted goes to call the other members of our family.

All test results return and they demonstrate that regardless of Phoebe's injuries all her organs are functioning properly. It is just now just a waiting game until she opens her eyes.

**Phoebe's POV**

I struggle to open my eyes. Everything looks blurry and it takes me a long time to focus on my surroundings. It looks so familiar. _Hospital? I am in hospital?_ I feel a grip on my left hand and slowly I move my head. There is Michael with his head buried into my hand.

"Michael?" I state. My voice is coarse. It seems so unrecognisable.

Michael's head springs up. His face looks so different. His usual glowing brown eyes, look strained and black circles are around his eyes. He has been crying.

"Phoebe?" he says softly, before a large smile forms on his face, and a few lose tears escape from his tired eyes. "Phoebe thank god you're awake." Michael kisses me tenderly.

"I will page the nurse" He says fumbling on the buttons. If my body allowed it, I would laugh at my normally overly competent husband's attempts to do such a simple task.

The nurse enters. "Welcome back Mrs Fuller. Can you tell me where you are?"

"Hospital" I answer

"And how old are you?"

"Thirty."

"Excellent. I will page your doctor and have him come and see you."

My mind is running so quickly, I suddenly recall my last memories. "Xavier? Where is he? Where are the twins? You were there, at the warehouse. So were Dad and Taylor. Ellie, she died. She was trying to help Xavier" I recall, feeling my heart beat faster with each memory.

"Calm down Phoebe. Everything is fine. The authorities have the two felons. They are going to be in jail for a very long time. In fact, if your dad and I have anything to do with it, they will never leave there alive! Xavier is fine. He has been really shaky, but we got him to a therapist and he is doing much better. Ted and Hayley have been caring for Xavier and the twins, while you have been here. I have been going home once and awhile, to check on them. They are going to be so happy to see you! Everyone is going to be so happy to see you awake."

I smile, knowing everyone seems to be okay. Though, I am now becoming aware of the pain throughout my body. I grimace as the pain radiates through my body.

"Are you in pain?" Michael asks concerned.

"Yes," I reply.

"I will go and get the doctor," he tells me.

"No, don't go! Stay! It's not that bad! Just press the call button for the nurse. Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" I plead with him.

"I was so scared, we all were. I thought we lost you. We almost did. NEVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Michael sternly chastises me.

"I am sorry. I just didn't feel like I had a choice," I try to explain.

"I'm never going to let you go anywhere alone! I am going to have security tail you, even at work! Hell, I am going to assign a security team to follow you 24/7! I ought to spank you here and now! I am so glad you're awake! But hell, I am SO mad at you!" I roll my eyes at him, even though I know he's just letting off steam. Michael is sounding more like my dad.

"Michael… please don't be mad." I sigh.

"We can worry about that later. Right now, I am more worried about getting you home to our family. I love you Phoebe. I don't know what I would have done, if you hadn't made it."

"I am sorry that I worried you," I tell him. I feel his lips on mine and know everything will be alright.

"Phoebe, I am going to give you some more pain relief, but you are going to feel tired," my doctor informs me. I look over Michael who hasn't left my side.

"You should go home and see the kids. Also, you look like you could get a good night's sleep and a shower even," I tell him.

"I don't want to go," he says, combing his hands through my hair.

"I am not going anywhere. I can see that security is already outside. Please go, but not till I am asleep. Okay?" Michael nods in agreement. If it wasn't for our children at home, I doubt that he would leave, but we need to think about them.

Although groggy, I wake up, feeling better than I did yesterday. I suddenly remember where I am, and why I am here.

"Morning, Angel," I hear the voice of my father and find him sitting next to me.

"Hi. What time is it? How long have you been here for?"

"It's six in the morning, and I came in during the night. I couldn't sleep. Do you need any pain killers, or anything?" Dad asks.

"No, I am fine. I think they gave me a dose during the night. I am really well really, considering" I tell him, trying to reassure him. He gives me a slight smile.

"Good, so I guess I get to be mad at you now," he says with a grin.

"Michael is probably mad enough at me for the whole family, Dad," I tell him. I have no desire to go through this again.

"Your mother is beyond furious at you," Dad informs me

"Mom?" I question.

"Yes indeed. At first, she was upset by your Living Will, and then she was overjoyed when we got the call to tell us that you woke-up and were okay. But during the night, she just got really mad at you. She is coming in later today, so you should be forewarned," Dad tells me.

"Maybe I should ring her assistant, Hannah, and make sure Mom doesn't leave the office today. Get her to make up some sort of publishing crisis," I joke. Dad looks confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Phoebe, it's Saturday. Didn't you know?"

_What?_ "No. How long was I out for?"

"Five days," He informs me. Dad runs both of his hands through his hair, he has gone through hell. _Five days? I have been out for five days?_

"I didn't realize. I am sorry Dad, that I worried everyone," I tell him.

"You should be! You came so close to dying!" Dad growls. I give him an apologetic look. "You have lost weight. You need to eat. I will have Gail make you your favorite meals."

"I will eat. I promise." Dad smiles a little, but gets solemn.

"What are you thinking about? Dad, tell me"

"Remember when you were seven and we all went Paris. You strayed away, and I thought I had lost you forever. I was so scared. I didn't know if we would find you as there were so many people. I thought maybe I had lost you. Phoebe, I have loved you from the second your mother told me she was pregnant with you. I don't ever want to lose you, and especially not to a couple of lunatics," Dad was looking desperately fearful.

"I promise Dad, no more stupid behavior," I pledge.

"Good, or else I will be really pissed off!" We are interrupted by breakfast. "Now eat," Dad scolds. Slowly I eat, though I have no appetite. Dad stays with me, reading from a book, that I am told Mom left for me, and chatting. A couple of hours later, my mother comes in as promised. Dad wasn't lying when he said that she was upset with me.

"PHOEBE GRACE GREY, what were you even thinking?" I have been reverted back to a child, by my mother. Dad and Michael, who arrived only ten minutes beforehand, have slithered outside. Oh how I wish, I could do the same. Who knew my mother could be so angry, subjecting me to this diatribe. She doesn't let me get a word in.

"Well, don't you have anything to say, Phoebe?" Mom finally stops.

"Sorry?" I say, throwing the covers over my face. The momentary silence, must have signaled Michael and my dad to re-enter. They are probably concerned that Mom has killed me or to deliver my corpse to the mortuary downstairs.

"Feel better?" Dad smirks at my mother. He has her in a tight embrace and they are kissing, rather too passionately for this scene.

"Yes. It was very therapeutic," she says. Therapeutic? Therapy? Oh no, Dr. Flynn.

"Has anyone spoken to Dr. Flynn. I left him at a rather pivotal time," I stress.

"He is fine. I have spoken to him, and kept him abreast of your condition. He did say that he too may need therapy himself, after seeing you," Dad jokes.

"On another note, I spoke to Xavier's caseworker, Sonia, and our family lawyer. They stated that the adoption will be expedited now. We won't even need to go to court. It is just a matter of paperwork," Michael tells us. I smile with excitement, knowing maybe it was all worth it in the end.

"Still doesn't make up for you, almost getting killed," my mother states. I roll my eyes, probably for the first time at her.

Thankful that I have been transferred out of the ICU, I feel myseIf getting stronger as I slowly push myself to a sitting position. My family is a lot calmer because their vigil is over.

My heart stops, when I hear some familiar little voices. I look through my open door, and see the most perfect image. Hand-in-hand are my three little babies with their dad, walking towards me. Before I realize it, tears are streaming down my face. I wipe them away quickly. Michael is holding on to Sophie's hand. Not walking on her own yet, Sophie is a little unstable. Next to her is Elliot, and then Xavier. Surely there has been no greater image in the world, than this one. I look at what I could have lost, and I hate what I did. But, I am so glad that we're now always going to be together. No matter what.

"Can we come in, please?" Xavier asks.

"Of course," I tell them. I can't hold back my tears of joy as he runs to me, climbs on the bed, and hugs me tight.

"I thought you were going to die," Xavier whispers into my ear. I hug him tighter.

"I am fine. We all are and I promise you, everything is going to be fine! Trust me?" I tell him, looking into his eyes.

"Yes," he says.

"Up!" Elliot states, trying to jump onto the bed. Michael helps him get on the bed and onto my lap. My little man's face lights up as he shows me his toy car and I kiss him. His eyes light up as Xavier points out where various features of the car is. "This is the door and these are the lights."

Sophie starts to fight and kick. Michael puts her down and holds her hand, so she can walk to me. Sophie pulls away from Michael's hand. She focuses as she puts her right leg in front of her left, and then moves her left leg unsupported. My heart melts as she takes her first few steps.

"Sophie, you just walked by yourself, my little special princess," I applaud her. Michael sweeps her up, and hugs her, before putting her on my lap.

"Mama!" she exclaims. I hug her tightly, kissing her. To think I could have missed out on all of this.

I gesture to Michael, to come closer with my little finger. "I love you," I tell him as he approaches. For the first time since this all happened, I kiss him passionately.

With the permission of my doctor, we have placed a blanket on the hospital floor. The kids are playing among us, while I sit back, leaning on Michael with our legs entwined.

"Want another piece of chicken?" I ask Michael. White, has organized for an early dinner in my hospital room, so we can all eat together. Supposedly, he is yet to forgive my behavior, especially after being severely reprimanded by Taylor.

"I can't wait to have you home. I have a few things I need to address with your body," Michael quietly whispers in my ear, mindful of the three precious little children at our feet. My muscles tighten in all the right places, and I suddenly feel a blunt and uncomfortable pain.

"Ouch!"

"You okay?" Michael worries.

"Yeah, my doctor tells me that I will be off limits for a little while. He also said, we are unlikely to ever be able to have more children," I sadly inform him.

"Phoebe, you will heal, and soon we can get back to our extra-curricular activities. It doesn't matter, if we can't have any more children. It would have been nice, but we have three amazing children." I close my eyes, relishing in the sounds of my children, and the security of Michael's arms around me.

Eventually, Michael starts to pack up. The twins are tired and are in desperate need of a bath. They are almost out the door when Xavier turns around, and throws his arms around me one more time. "Good night, I love you Mommy!" he says for the first time. Never has a word ever meant so much more.

"I love you too, Son!" I reply and add a big kiss.

* * *

**_Next Chapter_**

_**Epilogue: Five years on**  
_

* * *

_Authors Note_

_Hi All,_

_One chapter left and as you can tell it's an epilogue. So for once no real cliff hanger. Many thanks for all the reviews and PM's you sent me. I know a lot of you were worried about me killing off Phoebe, but alas she survived. I did consider killing her off and even had a whole story line on how it was going to occur, but happy endings are so much better._

_Again thanks to Jasmine Green. She is a saint!_

_Regards,_

Maria.


	103. Chapter 103: Epilogue: Five years later

_Epilogue: Five years later..._

* * *

**Ana's POV**

"Are you sure, you don't want me to help? I really think you have taken on more than you can handle" I can't help but giggle loudly as Christian pouts. Cooking is a major weakness in my overly competent and successful husband's skill base.

"I still love that sound, but I think we have had enough of your smart mouth," he tells me with a smile. Wow, that smile can still do things to me.

"Girls, tell Grandma and Aunty Ana that the four of us have it under control," Christian says. To his right are our two granddaughters, Sophie and Emma, while on the other side is Ava's and Jonathon's daughter, Mackenzie. The three of them, somehow managed to get it into Christian's head that they wanted to make a cake with him for tonight's family gathering. Unbeknownst to him, they have been sneaking chocolate buds, and eating them as Christian focuses on following the recipe precisely.

"It needs more chocolate, I think," Sophie states. Mackenzie and Emma both grab a handful of chocolate buds, and throw it into the bowl before Christian can protest.

"Hey Girls, I think that is enough chocolate," Christian attempts to scold them, but he can't. All three, have Christian wrapped around their little fingers, just like Phoebe did at that age. The girls haven't stopped giggling in delight. Even as the most powerful CEO in America, my strong and handsome husband is no match for these three, six and seven year old, young girls.

"Okay girls, this cake is ready to go into the oven. You three, need clean your hands and then go play. Your dads and brothers will be home soon from the game. Then, eventually, your mothers will finish shopping and be here," Christian informs them.

"Girls, why didn't you want to go shopping with your mom's?" I ask them.

"Oh no, it is way more fun to be here," Emma states. Her grey eyes resemble her grandfather's so much, that I know that I couldn't love her more than I already do.

Obediently, they both run upstairs, hand-in-hand, to clean up.

"Gosh, don't they remind you so much of Ava and Phoebe when they were young?" I state.

"Yeah, partners in crime and co-conspirators. So obedient at such a young age. Then before we realize it, they are teenagers, intent on doing things their own way. I never thought it possible, but I hate the thought of boys chasing them, more than I ever did Phoebe. There are three of them, now. They can get into more trouble as a trio," Christian's lips form a hard line.

"That's the glory of being grandparents. We can observe, provide guidance and support, and let their parents take care of the nitty-gritty," I tell him. "Don't stress" I suggest, kissing his ear.

"You could de-stress me, right now. Kate and Mia could keep an eye on the girls, while we go upstairs." Christian has that usual gleam in his beautiful grey eyes.

"But they will know exactly what we are doing." I admonish him.

"You are biting your lip," he tells me as he runs his thumb over my lower lip, making me release it. "Don't move!" he commands. I watch him walk outside and say something. Kate walks in, and raises her eyebrows at me.

Before I realize it, I am over his shoulder. Christian's constant training is keeping him in peak physical condition, regardless of his age.

"Christian, put me down. The girls are likely to be coming down, and will see..." I protest to deaf ears.

As I predicted, Sophie, Emma and Mackenzie exit one of the bathrooms, in time to witness Christian's caveman behavior.

"Aunty Kate, what is Grandpa doing to Grandma? Is she in trouble?" Sophie asks innocently. I can feel my face burning as I blush.

"No, Grandma and Grandpa are just in a hurry," Kate answers, thinking quickly.

"In a hurry for what?" Sophie further inquiries.

"You will find out when you are older. Come on girls, let's go to the main room."

An hour later, Christian and I come downstairs. Kate and Mia are playing a board game with the girls on the floor.

"Only an hour? You're getting old, aren't you Big Brother?" Mia mocks. I blush again. Christian wisely chooses to ignore her statement.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Christian asks. Poor Christian has become more and more worried about his parents, as they are now both in their nineties.

"They have gone for a nap, in the guest room. They may not be young anymore, but still they are doing well for their age," Mia remarks. We all frown a little. We are all happy that Carrick and Grace are still with us, but we need to realize that they won't last forever. Just a few days ago, Grace stated, "I've been so lucky in my life. Carrick and I can rest in peace with the strength of our family."

"What is burning?" I ask, looking towards the kitchen.

"The cake!" All three girls call out, running into the kitchen with all of us following them. I pull the cake out of the oven, and it has been burnt to a crisp.

"It's ruined!" Emma states, much to the sadness of the little girls.

"It's okay girls. We can make another one. I am the chef in the family," Mia consoles them.

"Mommy was right," Sophie states.

"Right about what?" Christian inquires.

"Mommy says that she can't cook, because she inherited your cooking skills, Grandpa," Everyone laughs at the honest comment.

Mia is spirited and entertains the girls, as she quickly whips up a new cake. With her magnetic personality and enthusiasm, she demonstrates how to make a chocolate ganache to cover the cake and how to make shapes out of chocolate.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Ethan has arrived. He is quietly tiptoeing behind Mia. _Oh no, she has a sharp object in her hands. _Suddenly, he wraps his arms around her, nuzzling her neck.

"Sorry, I am late. I got caught in traffic, coming from the university. Next semester, I am going to make sure I schedule all my lectures early," Ethan tells her. The light catches a newly-acquired piece of Jewelry on Mia's hand, as she turns to kiss him. Surprised, we all stare.

"What?" Mia asks unaware.

"Your hand?" Christian states, in parental mode.

"Yes, well, we were going to tell you tonight, but Ethan and I just finally decided to get married. In fact we did last weekend, when we went to Niagara Falls," Mia tells us. Both she and Ethan look happier than I have ever seen them. We all go over and congratulate them, glad that they have finally, after all these years, decided to formalize their relationship.

"Did we miss something?" Ava asks. She is standing behind us with Hayley. Emma and Mackenzie go over to hug their mothers, leaving Sophie on her own at the kitchen bench.

"You're Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan finally got married" Kate informs them.

"So Uncle Ethan, you are now my uncle, twice over?" Ava jokes.

"Where is Phoebe? And how was your shopping trip?" I ask the girls.

"Shopping was fine. I mean it has taken way over a decade of marriage to Ted, but I think I can now shop," Hayley states. "Are the boys back, yet?"

"No, but they shouldn't be too long. Is Phoebe still outside?" I ask again.

"She went in her own car. She will be here soon," Ava responds. She looks a little nervous, and I know she isn't telling the whole truth. Christian looks at me with his lips in a tight line. We both know something is amiss.

At 4pm, the Ted, Michael and Jonathon finally arrive, with Elliot, Cooper and Xavier. They took the kids to a basketball game. Ted has purchased a corporate box for the Seattle SuperSonics. He has continued to take on more responsibility at GEH, with Michael by his side. My once little boy, will be the CEO of GEH in a few years. Christian has finally agreed to reduce his role at the corporation, in exchange for me retiring. Ava has now taken over the helm of Grey Publishing, while continuing to write. Christian and I have decided to spend more time focused on us and our family, rather than corporate pursuits. Together, we have decided to travel and see more of the world.

Ted goes over, and kisses Hayley. I smile at how happy they are together, with their two children, who are growing-up too quickly. Nothing gives me more pleasure, than seeing my children as happy in their relationships, just like Christian and I have been.

Christian makes a beeline for Michael. They are quietly talking about something. Christian doesn't look pleased, with the answers he is getting. Possibly in defense, Michael sweeps Sophie up in in his arms. All the children go outside now with their parents, leaving Christian and I alone.

"Christian, what's going on?" I ask him.

"I don't know, but something is wrong with Phoebe. Michael is not telling me the truth," Christian growls, walking towards his study. His attention is focused on his Blackberry. I know he will be calling Markinson to verify Phoebe's whereabouts.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Phoebe, it's your father on the phone. I think he is calling to inquire where you are. He is probably very suspicious," Markinson informs me. Does Dad have to be on top of everything, constantly? Maybe this is how he wants to spend his semi-retirement.

"Please don't tell him I had to see my doctor. Just tell him that I forgot something at home, and had to turn around and get it," I make up quickly in my head. What a weak excuse, Dad will see straight through it. "Tell them to start eating dinner without me. I will be there soon."

Upon entering my parents' house, a million memories hit me, and I hope for many more. I can hear the voices of my children along with their cousins, outside. How did I get so lucky? Sitting in the kitchen is a solitary figure. He looks terribly burdened.

"Hey, I have missed you!" I start to softly massage his back. He turns around, and hugs me tightly.

"I have been so worried," he tells me.

"I'm sorry. It took longer than I thought. You haven't started to eat dinner. I told you that you didn't need to wait for me," I start to lightly scold him.

"Phoebe, stop it! You made me go to the game today, so will you just hurry up and tell me what the doctor said. Are you having any more complications from the gunshot wound? Your abdomen has been bothering you. Is there another medical issue?" Michael looks so worried.

"Yes, there is an issue. In fact, not one, but two," I laugh. Who, would have thought?

"Why are you laughing? I still get upset thinking of you, so close to death in the SICU," Michael winces.

"Michael, stop this! I am fine. I am not sick, and all I have, is a small wound from being shot. And even that, is more or less healed due to plastic surgery," I remind him.

"Then what are the two issues at hand?" he asks confused. I take his hand and put in on my abdomen. He looks up at me with amazement in his eyes. "How? We were told, you wouldn't be able to have any more children?"

I shrug. "We were told that I MIGHT not be able to. Apparently, I still can," I correct him.

His eyes are now full of hope and worry. "Are you sure you can do this? What about your previous injuries?"

"My doctor said that everything looks fine. The twins are perfectly healthy, as I am," I reassure him while running my hand over his perfect jaw line.

"Twins? Again?" he says astounded.

"Yep. Surprise! My doctor is amazed himself, two sets of twins in a row. I guess you do get to have your large family of five, in the end" I tell Michael and kiss him passionately, excited to soon feel newly-growing life inside me. Michael grips me around my waist and spins me, overjoyed. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"We need to tell your family. Your parents are horribly nervous. They know something is up. Let's put them out of their misery," Michael insists. Michael tightly grips my hand, leads me through the doors, and to the outside table. "Wait!" He stops me in my tracks.

He kisses me one more time, but more determined and passionate than I have ever experienced.

_When I sum up our lives, I have to wholeheartedly admit that we are fortunate to have a large family surrounding us. Even though they were controlling, they always ensured we were safe and protected. Xavier adoption was finalized swiftly, we renamed him Xavier Clayton Grey-Fuller. With Xavier's approval, we gave him Michael's adoptive father's, (Xavier's grandfather), name as a middle name. Xavier, has been under treatment with a child psychiatrist. Now, once a month, we continue to take him to ensure there are no lasting effects of his traumatic experience. Regardless, he's thriving as a member of our family. Our beautiful twins, are growing up too quickly. Elliot, "Mr. Social," has a great sense of humor. We suspect he will end-up being an entertainer, at this rate. Our sweet little Sophie, takes life more seriously. Actually, she reminds me of my parents. She's analytical, but definitely acts on impulse._

_Eight months later, regardless of my previous medical issues, we welcomed another daughter and son into our now even larger family. We named our son Liam Michael Grey-Fuller and our daughter, Taylor Mia Grey Fuller. They enriched our lives, and even made them more complete._

_And so Michael and I finally had our, "Happily Ever After." Life still had many dramas but we always managed together, to overcome them, as long as we were always together. _

_The End_

* * *

Authors Note:

Do people actually read these? LOL. So almost 350,000 words and over 700 pages later I finally finish this story. I never knew, it would end this way, in fact my original intention for the story when Phoebe was a 16 year old and dating never came about. I just wrote in the moment, but I like the way the story progressed. I did give you all a very happy ending as I knew it would make you all happy. And let's face it we all want a HEA!

I am desperately sad that this story has come to an end, but I would hate to keep writing it causing it to be an overdone story. I am going to keep writing, but I don't know if I will do such a saga like this one again, unless I am writing an original piece of work. I am going to continue '50 shades of a young family' and I will try to work on my new story "REUNION"

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, send me Private messages and so on over this story. I have really enjoyed reading about your perspective of this story.

Now a major, HUGE thank you to Jasmine Garden, who worked tirelessly editing and changing my Australian sayings to be more 'Americanism'. I have learnt so much from her. Thank you for everyone following and reading.

Now this is the last chance you have to have you say. Review, comment etc!

Cheers,

_Thank you for reading! Maria Amore_


End file.
